Protecting Clary
by beta-author
Summary: THIS STORY IS RATED M. Izzy convinces the gang to hang out at her parent's lake cottage. Clary and Jace try to figure out their feelings for each other while the rest of the group tries desperately to keep Clary away from Jace and the inevitable broken heart he'd leave her with. Cutesy romantic/drama/humor. AU. All human
1. Early Saturday morning

**Disclaimer: The lovely Cassandra Clare owns the The Mortal Instrument's characters!**

**Clary's POV**

I pushed my sunglasses up to my head and closed my eyes turning my face into the sun, the warmth felt so amazing. It was still early in the morning, maybe eight, I didn't check the clock before I left, but it was clearly going to be a beautiful hot day. I opened my eyes and looked out at the blue water, God I forgot how beautiful it was here. I was silently thanking Izzy, though I had been cursing her since we arrived.

Izzy is one of my best friends. She's 18, my age, and she is an absolute doll, and besides the silky long black hair and twilight eyes, she looks just like a doll, a Barbie doll. She's tall, skinny, busty, and gorgeous. When she first asked me to come to the lake with her for a couple of weeks around Fourth of July I was ecstatic. I could use a good vacation and I loved the lake. Plus this was the two year anniversary of her brother's drowning and I knew she didn't want to come back to the lake alone. I had only met her brother Max briefly a couple times, but he was a good kid. He was nine when he died, all knees and elbows, he had big glasses and reminded me a bit of how Simon was when he was younger. Izzy's parents, Mayrse and Robert, never came back to the cottage after he drowned.

I went with Izzy and her brothers last year to the lake in July for a short trip, but it was more of a trip about closure. Izzy cried a lot and her and her brothers told stories about happy memories of Max. They tried to remember all of the good times they had at the lake house and not just his death. Mayrse and Robert were both big name professors at fancy universities and would take the whole summer off every year to bring the kids to the lake. They had been talking about selling the cottage for the last two years, but Izzy and Alec argued there were too many good memories at the lake, and many of them included Max.

Alec is Izzy's brother, he is 20 and he's great, we are really close, but when I found out Alec and Jace were going to the lake, I tried to back out. Jace is 19, and came to live with Izzy and Alec when he was ten, after his father died. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father raised him until he died in an explosion at his job at a research plant. Izzy's parents are Jace's Godparents, so it was a simple choice when they took him in. Jace is super hot, and sometimes really sweet and caring, but more often than not he's an arrogant ass who is completely full of himself. We just tended to rub each other wrong though and I just didn't want to deal with right now.

Izzy begged me to come, offered to buy me all new cloths, and assured me it wasn't just going to be a four some, she had invited Maia and Aline and Alec was bringing Magnus. She joked it would be more like a girls weekend away, except with Jace coming too. Magnus was better at slumber parties than most girls I knew and ever since Alec started going out with him, Alec had also let his feminine side out a bit. Of course only at sleepovers, with all the promises never to breathe a word of what went on to anybody, especially Jace. Izzy convinced me it would be fun and I really thought it would be.

We were all meeting up at the cottage at different times, but all came within a day or so of each other. July Fourth was on a Saturday this year, so Izzy and I took two weeks off of our jobs at the bank, we work together, and decided to head to the cottage on June 26. Izzy planned the whole thing, how many people could fit in the seven bedroom cottage, and who was sharing rooms with whom. Izzy is a terrible planner. Izzy and I came up Friday night after work, after the four hour drive we didn't get in until after midnight, and I didn't realize how many people were coming until I got there myself. Aline had brought a family friend Sebastian, they arrived Thursday with Alec and Jace and each took a room, four rooms down. Magnus wasn't coming up until Saturday, but it was already an unspoken fact he would stay with Alec. Maia arrived Friday afternoon with her latest boyfriend Jordan, and Simon. Simon's like a brother to me. He and Izzy are on again off again dating, they have been for the last two years now, not sure right now if it's on again or off again though. He lives with Jordan, he's one of Simon's closest friend's, he actually set Maia and Jordan up, so it was no surprised when he told me he was driving up with them. Maia and Jordan were sharing a room, and Simon took one of the other ones, six rooms down. By the time Izzy and I showed up there was only one room left. I first assumed her and Simon were on again, fine, last room was my room, but when she started apologizing profusely saying she miscounted, I realized we were going to be roommates, either that or I had to find somewhere else for Izzy or I to sleep. It was late and I was tired after a long day of work and a four hour drive, so I waved off her apologies and we both shared the queen size bed.

I woke up with Izzy nuzzled into my back with her arm wrapped around my waist. Apparently she's a little too use to a warm body in bed with her that she can curl up to, luckily she didn't try to molest me in my sleep, at least not that I remember. I tossed Izzy's arm off of me as I sat up effectively waking her up. After a short argument, we came up with three alternative sleeping arrangements. Plan B, I needed to help get her back together with Simon, ergo back into his bed and out of mine; Plan C I was stuck on the couch; or Plan D, Izzy's plan, I needed a warm bed of my own to sleep in. I think Izzy's lifelong plan since I met her has been to get boys into my pants. Don't get me wrong though, I'm far from a slut, the opposite actually, eighteen and still a virgin. The way Izzy makes that sound, I should be walking around saying woe is me. Izzy takes the dating with a grain of salt. Sometimes I think she's a man trapped in a women's body. She feels I would relax 'If I just got laid already.' Her words not mine. Maybe she and Alec's souls were switched before birth or something. Anyway, unless that warm bed I'm crawling into is Simon's zero percent sex appeal bed, odds are I'm stuck with Plan B or Plan C. Ever since Izzy started dating Simon I tried to distance myself from him a bit. We were always crazy close and Izzy always seemed to get jealous of our relationship. Simon just didn't seem to notice how much he focused on me, even when Izzy was around. Anyway, I refuse to sleep with Izzy another night.

Izzy was going back to sleep so I decided to head out to meet the morning alone. I quickly threw myself together, grabbed an apple and a couple things before rushing out of the cottage.

The waves lapped calmly onto the sand just a hundred or so feet in front of me. There were several cottages like this one, but each one had its own little private beach, and that really made a difference. I kicked off my black flip flops as I stepped off the last stair of the beach cottage. The sand felt so good between my toes. I hadn't bothered to bring much out with me. I had a towel and my sketch pad and pencil in one hand and an apple in the other; I dropped everything but the apple on the ground next to one of the lined up lounge chairs. I pulled the teal green sundress up over my head and tossed it next to my small pile of stuff. I chuckled to myself thinking of all the clothes in my room right now. Izzy must have spent a small fortune on this trip. She always hated my sense of fashion, or 'lack there of' as she always put it, and as thanks for coming along to the lake she practically bought me a new wardrobe. I still wasn't sure if that was a reward of punishment though. She actually wouldn't let me bring any of my own stuff, except a small bag for toiletries and a couple of necessities. When I showed up to pick her up she had four suitcases, two for each of us. That was Izzy.

I glanced down at my now fairly exposed body. I had been working out more lately and I was pretty proud of how toned my arms and legs were looking, I didn't have a six pack, but my lack of will power for sweets was still getting the better of me there. At eighteen I had some curves, not crazy curves, but more than normal due to the miracle push-up bra in this stupid bathing suit. I was wearing an itsy bitsy teeny weenie black bikini, one that I most certainly did not buy for myself mind you. It looked like something out of a Victoria Secret's catalog and knowing Izzy, it probably was. I was silently cursing her all over again, and cursing myself for not at least packing my own bathing suit. My long red hair fell in soft curls half way down my back, tickling my bare skin, with a few stray piece flying in the breeze in front of my face. I stood there for a long moment basking in the warmth, I loved the sun. I had already lathered on sunscreen in the house, my fair complexion burns in a heartbeat, but I could just stay outside all day, and had planned to do so as long as I was here.

I took a bite of the apple and that's when I heard the sound of foot steps behind me taking me out of my revere. I glanced behind me to recognize the all too familiar Jace. He had on navy blue swim shorts and a towel in one hand. He was tan, and chiseled, very hot. God when did he not look hot, but he looked like a damn Chip and Dales Dancer right now. His light golden curls fell just shy of ear length like a halo in the sun. His handsome angular face sported a pair of dark Oakley sunglasses, which he pushed up to his forehead as he stopped a few feet away from me. I forgot how tall he was. At over six foot he towered over me. I watched his soft amber eyes slowly rack up and down my body in a sexual manner as a smirk played at the corner of his lips.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Clary looked good, real good. She was always beautiful, but I could totally tell Izzy picked out that bathing suit and it was hot. She looked toned too; I could totally tell she'd been working out. I hadn't seen her in like six months, but at Christmas she was all covered up. It all came crashing back hard. I wanted her like I never wanted her before. My heartbeat was pounding in my chest.

_Wack_ Out of nowhere Clary's hand smacked across my face with force. I threw my hand to my burning cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" That hurt. Clary's fists came down on her hips and she shot me a dagger glare. She looked so cute when she got all fiery like that.

"Don't what me Jace Wayland. Stop looking at me like you're trying to undress me with your eyes." I chuckled. God she was adorable.

"Take it as a complement. I'm kind of a connoisseur of women. Plus, you're really not leaving much to the imagination now are you" I stepped back and grabbed her wrist as her hand swatted out at my face again. I just couldn't help myself. Still holding her wrist I pulled her sharply towards me and put my free hand around the back of her head crashing my lips to hers. Her whole body went ridged. I was going to get another slap for this, probably several from several different people, but it was worth it. Before I could collect myself enough to let her go, I was shocked when her free arm snaked around to the back of my neck and she parted her lips, my mouth responded immediately caressing her sweet apple tasting tongue with my own. I dropped her wrist from my grasp and wrapped my arms greedily around her body as I deepened the kiss. She had her arms around my neck and was running her fingers through my hair, it was driving me crazy. I ran my hands over her back, her sides, and her shoulders hungrily. She had a lot of exposed skin and it felt so good. I lost track of myself and gave her a smack on her firm ass. She pushed me away, stepping back out of my grasp.

"What are you doing?" Clary looked guarded, and kind of upset. I felt my ego take a hit. Girls usually looked euphoric after a kiss like that, if they were still conscious. I was blinking and looking down at her. I wasn't sure what to think about what just happened. She looked like she could see right through me. I had to recover. I smirked and winked at her.

"Can't keep your hands off of me can you?" She took a deep breath and her whole face scrunched up. She looked so pissed, but it was better than the guarded look she just had.

"Not everybody falls for your hot body Jace." I saw the quick realization in her eyes and took advantage of it.

"I know I have a hot body Clary, but it's always nice to hear. Seriously though you need to control your urges I don't want things to get weird between us." Her eyes squinted in a cute angry way and her arm wand up and a flash of red was flying towards my face. Thank you baseball team, I caught it immediately. I hadn't noticed she had an apple in her hand.

"Thank you I would love an apple that's so sweet." I gave Clary a huge smile before taking a big bite of her apple. She let out a huff and threw her fisted hands down by her side, scrunching up her face further. How cute is that? Her eyes flickered past me towards the house and I followed her gaze.

Coming down the stairs was Sebastian. He's some old friend of a friend or something of the family. Can't be too close, I've never met him before. I only got to talk to him on the car ride here, but I already didn't like him. I could tell he was a fake; he wasn't the goody two shoes he was pretending to be. Great, of course, he immediately looked passed me to Clary with a goofy smile on his face. I noticed the way he gave her a once over with his eyes. I wanted to smack that look off his face. I wanted to tell him to 'Stay away from her', I wanted to stand in front of her so he couldn't see her practically naked body, but I suppressed the urges. I wasn't that guy anyway. I was never protective of any of the girls I dated and Clary and I weren't dating. I didn't know what we were, but she wasn't my girlfriend. I just glared at him. He looked like such a tool.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I was still trying to pull myself together when I saw him coming down the steps from the house. I hadn't met him before, but I knew this had to be Sebastian, Izzy already told me all about him. Aline is a close friend of their family and Sebastian is a friend of her family, though Izzy didn't remember ever meeting him before. He had on black swim shorts, no shirt. Why doesn't anybody where clothes anymore, not that I completely minded. He was pretty attractive, he was tall, Jace's height, and fit, not as chiseled as Jace, but he definitely worked out. He was tan too, much darker than Jace, pin straight chin length messy dark black hair, dark black eyes, and a huge smile on his face and he was looking straight at me. I could see Jace out of the corner of my eye, he was pissed, I could tell from the set of his shoulders and he had this nasty look on his face. It was kind of amusing. One minute Jace was being his arrogant nasty self, next minute he's kissing me, then he's being a jerk again, and now he's acting, I don't know. Is that what Jace looked like jealous, I wasn't sure. Sebastian glanced from Jace to me.

"Hey. Ah, did I interrupt? You both kind of look pissed off." I shook my head and tried to compose myself.

"No. It's fine. You must be Sebastian, Izzy mentioned you'd be here. I'm Clary" I tried to give a heartfelt smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. Izzy had already mentioned Sebastian would make great vacation sex; so not going to happen, she had such a one track mind. Now of course that thought was just going to make me uncomfortable around him.

"Yeah, I'm Sebastian. I've heard so much about you. I've been looking forward to putting a face with the fame." Sebastian flashed a mouth full of perfect white teeth.

"Isn't that expression a face with the name?" I mentally kicked myself. I'd spent too much time with Jace over the years. I reverted back to ignoring the point of Sebastian's flirtations comment and answering with a question. Jace shot me a stupid smile he knew Sebastian couldn't see his face from the way he was standing. It was pretty clear Sebastian was trying to phase Jace out of the conversation, but Jace didn't look like he was going anywhere. Sebastian's dumb smile just got wider and he tilted his chin up so slightly.

"No I meant put a face with the fame. The way I see it, you're famous. You're the leading character in every story Izzy tells Aline."

"I'm probably a big disappointment." I snorted.

"On the contrary, so far the tails have not done you justice." I blushed. I could tell he was trying hard at flattery, but I was pretty sure he was bad news. He kept periodically glancing at my body, though trying very hard to keep his eyes on my face. I wanted to get away. I was suddenly very aware how small this bikini was. I grabbed my stuff off the ground and let my towel hang down shielding me partway.

"That's…very…sweet. I was just heading in though. See you guys later." I didn't wait for a response I just bee lined back into the cottage.

As I opened and closed the door I could smell cooking. It smelled really good. I was praying it was anybody but Izzy, she couldn't cook to save her life. I dropped my stuff on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Maia was making pancakes and bacon and hash browns, it smelled amazing. Maia is 18, but about six months older than me, and never lets me forget it. She was a year ahead of me in school. I've known her for about two years, but ever since I moved out on my own at the end of senior year, Maia has taken over the roll of big sister in my life (though I don't have any actual siblings). She's always watching out for me. She wants me to be happy, she wants me to be in a relationship, because that's what makes her happy, so that's what she thinks everybody needs to be happy. She's always trying to set me up with every geek she knows. She's a gamer and though she's cool, she has a lot of geeky gamer friends. She's always in a relationship, and though Jordan seems nice, she's been in a lot of long term relationships that didn't work. She loves the idea of love, but I don't know if she's ever really in love with any of the guys she dates. She does a horrible job at playing cupid; I went on more terrible first dates in the last month since school got out. I went on more dates period this last month than I've been on in my whole life leading up to that point. She's sweet though, and she means well. She's pretty, just about my height, but twice my size, and really curvy. She has beautiful chocolate eyes, olive skin, and wicked curly black hair.

"Hey big sis." She half turned and gave me a smile as I came up behind her and gave her shoulders a half hug from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Hey girl. You made it. Haven't seen Izzy up yet, but I saw the car, so I figured you guys got in alright. Grab some coffee, have a seat. Catch me up. Saw those two hoties vying for your attention outside a few minutes ago."

"Ugh, Maia it's too early for this. You know, if this was the 1800s you would have married me off to the first suitor that came knocking. I just know it." She giggled. I took a cup of coffee and leaned my back against the counter next to her.

"Of course I would have. Then I wouldn't have to worry about you anymore. Izzy said she's asked you if you'd like a roommate, offered to move in with you. She said you told her you would have to think about it. What's up with that? You can't like living alone." Maia was plating the pancakes and bacon I reached for a piece but she whacked my hand with the spatula and gave me a scowling look.

"Who will you live with if I steal Izzy from you? Then you'd be alone. Plus you know I like my space." The door opened and closed and Jordan walked in. Maia had text me pictures, and though I had never met Jordan I already knew this was him. Jordan is tall, several inches taller than Jace, he was wearing cut off gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt, but he looked like he had the body of a wrestler, more bulky muscular, not as lean as Jace. His brown hair looked messy, not too short, more like an overgrown haircut than that he likely keeps it that length. He looked in my direction as he walked through the kitchen giving me a good view of his brown eyes.

"Hey beautiful." He walked over to Maia and gave her a kiss, effectively distracting her as he grabbed several pieces of bacon and took off towards the coffee pot. Maia glowered.

"Jordan you're such an animal, save some for everybody else. Clary this is Jordan, Jordan this is Clary."

"Hey." Jordan jerked his chin in my direction.

"Hey." I jerked my chin towards him.

"Clary. Jordan stays almost every night at the apartment anyway. I'm hardly ever alone. Izzy would probably prefer living with you. I haven't stayed over as much lately and I know her and Simon stay most nights at your place anyway." Maia gave me an encouraging look and returned her attention to the hash browns.

"I don't know Maia. I-" Izzy came prancing into the kitchen with a cherry red full coverage bikini, short jean shorts sitting low on her hips and a translucent ¾ length sleeve white cover-up top. I could see why her bikini was so much bigger then mine, she had a lot more she had to cover.

"Clary that bathing suit looks amazing on you, but are you going to wear it around the house all day." I looked down and blushed, I completely forgot I was walking around the house in just a bathing suit.

"God. I just came in from outside a few minutes ago and forgot I was wearing it. Maia? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't notice. I was cooking. Jordan why didn't you say something, you must have noticed?"

"Is this one of those trick questions that no matter how I answer I'm in trouble?" Maia glared at him.

I heard a door open and close somewhere in the house.

"Izzy I can't believe this thing, it's tiny, I'm practically naked." I gestured to my body.

"Well you look amazing, so suck it up."

"I glanced through the rest of the clothes. You can't expect me to wear half that stuff Izzy."

"I expect you to wear all of it Clary." Izzy shot back sarcastically.

"Half of that stuff isn't lake attire. Why are there so many dresses?"

"Those are for all the bars and clubbing. No more jeans, it's not getting you anywhere. We are going out tonight and every night why we're here."

I loudly scoffed.

"Izzy, some of that stuff is tiny. I don't even know how you can call some of those things dresses. They're silk and lace. You can't expect me to wear those." I was blushing; some of the clothes were really over the top. Izzy laughed loudly as she poured a cup of coffee. Jordan looked embarrassed.

"Clary that's called lingerie and I expect you to wear every single thing I bought you during this trip, silk, lace and all."

"I bet Izzy worked hard picking all those clothes out. I think Clary should model everything for us right now, starting with the lingerie." I jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice. Jace raised his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner with a cocky smile on his face. He was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen eating an apple; probably my apple. I hadn't heard the footsteps approaching; he could be so damn quiet when he wanted to. Before I could think of anything to say Simon walked into the kitchen. If Maia is my bossy big sister trying to marry me off to the first eligible bachelor, Simon is my protective big brother trying to keep every guy away from me. Simon's about five foot 10 inches, pretty average height for a guy. He has a little bulk, but nothing compared to the rest of the guys here. He has short brown curly hair, fair skin, brown eyes and glasses. He was wearing knee length gym shorts and a black gamer t-shirt. He had a million of these black gamer t-shirts, they all had weird expressions on them about playing video games. Maia tried to explain some of them to me, she was all into gaming, but I didn't understand half of them. As always his eyes fixed immediately on me as he walked in the room. He rushed over to me with large eyes and took his shirt off and held it up in front of me.

"Put some clothes on. You look naked." He spouted. He was looking from me to the rest of the eyes in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Says the guy who is tearing off his shirt to offer it to me."

"Why didn't you offer your shirt to me?" Jace asked sarcastically as he smiled and gestured to his naked chest.

"Hi Simon. Good to see you. Missed you too." Izzy sputtered sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes and walked across the room, grabbed Simon's shirt out of his hands, and threw it in the dirty sink water.

"We're at the lake. Take a chill pill. God." She shifted her gaze to me pointing her finger.

"Clary I blame you for all the boys' behavior here. One day and you're already causing problems." I shot her a look of surprise.

"I didn't do any-." She cut me off.

"We're going to Pandemonium tonight, Clary no choice, everybody else this is an open invite. Clary I'm teaching you how to use your God given natural feminine superiority tonight. We'll leave at nine. Clary, my room seven sharp, I need time to make you look out of this world. Better take a nap too, because I'm not letting you come home until you make some measurable progress.' Izzy raised her eyebrows and walked out the room. I rolled my eyes. This was not going to be a fun night. I was not going to have a good time. I started to brush passed Jace to get my stuff from the living room. Maybe I would take a nap. I was pretty tired. He leaned down and put a hand on my bare shoulder. I felt a warm tingling fill my body. I hated the way my body reacted to him. I could feel his warm breath against face; his lips grazed my ear as he whispered.

"You already look out of this world Clary. Don't let Izzy tell you any different." He let his fingers trail down my arm raising goose bumps all over me. He gazed quickly into my eyes before detaching himself from the doorframe and walking into the kitchen. I hated the complex relationship I had with Jace. When he wasn't being a sarcastic ass and I wasn't completely pissed off at him, he made me so confused. I never knew if the few nice things that came out of his mouth were sincere. I grabbed my bag from the couch and headed towards my bedroom.

Izzy was throwing a cotton t-shirt on as I opened the door.

"Oh sorry." I closed the door quickly.

"No, You're fine. I'm done. I should have locked it." I walked into the room. Izzy was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a stupid gamer cotton black t-shirt. I walked over to her and flicked the sleeve.

"This isn't yours."

"Yes it is." She answered indignantly. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"That's Simon's. I've seen him wear it a million times. It's one of his favorites."

"He gave it to me." I rubbed Izzy's back. She looked sad. I wasn't sure when the last time she saw Simon was, but the fact his full attention went right to me, as always, when he walked into the kitchen, probably hurt her feelings pretty bad.

"I'm sorry Izzy. You know he's like my brother. He just wants to protect me." Izzy was looking down at the ground not meeting my eyes. She nodded gently. I knew now probably wasn't the time to dig up her and Simon's relationship. Friday was a long day for both of us, and I knew I didn't sleep well last night, God I couldn't remember the last time I did sleep well. If I was going to be able to keep up with Izzy tonight I needed to take a nap. Though that was exactly what she looked like she was getting ready to do.

"Were you going to take a nap?" Izzy nodded once still not meeting my eyes. I rubbed her back again before heading to my suitcase to look for some cloths.

"Ok, get some rest. I'll lock the door." I grabbed the closest thing to pajamas I could find. I didn't want to take forever, so I settled on a silky pastel green short and camisole set. I rolled my eyes and mentally cursed Izzy again. I grabbed a silky black short robe and my phone and snuck out of the room locking the door behind me.

I couldn't believe I had not yet run into Alec, maybe he was already heading out to pick up Magnus from the train station. Magnus opted not to drive and Alec was planning on picking him up at the train station about an hour away. I knocked gently on the door Izzy had assigned to Alec. A big sparkly sign read "Alec & Magnus". I giggled. Magnus was going to love all of the glitter. She must have put the signs up on each door this morning since I didn't notice them last night. It was really convenient, that way I didn't have to ask around where everybody was sleeping. I knocked gently on Alec's door again, but no answer.

"Alec?" I cracked the door, the room was empty, picked up, bed made. All the rooms looked pretty much the same though, empty, bare, unlived in. Alec, Izzy, and Jace didn't come up to the cottage so much since their parent's stopped coming after Max's death. Robert asked they go through the cottage and get ride of most of the miscellaneous junk throughout the house or pack up and take anything they wanted to keep. Alec and Jace couldn't easily get away from collage, so I had come up with Izzy for long holiday weekends and helped her pack and sort much of the personal stuff in the house. We packed up pretty much everything shy of the stuff in the kitchen and the furniture. Now the whole place looked pretty sterile. I snuck into Alec's room shutting the door behind me and shot him a text.

_May I super duper pretty please take a nap in your room. _It didn't take him long to respond.

_What's wrong with your room?_

_Izzy messed up. We're sharing._

_Shocking! Izzy doesn't share well. _

_Tell me about it. So?_

_Of course Dollface. I'll be back in a few hours._

_Thanks Cutie! Lots of Love._

_Lots of Love. _

In a lot of ways I was probably closer to Alec than I was to Maia, Simon or Izzy. There were certain things I knew Simon would balk at, Izzy would act disgusted over that I wasn't standing up for myself, and Maia would want to fight my battles for me. Alec was more of a confident. Where Simon, Maia, and Izzy were always ready with a lecture of what I did wrong or an iron fist ready to pummel anyone that hurt me. Alec was just there to listen and comfort me. He had seen me cry, when very few others had. He'd tell me everything was going to be alright and we'd work through it together. I missed him the most when he went away to college. It was like losing a big piece of me. We kept in contact with text, emails, and phone calls, but it wasn't the same. I missed him and I was really looking forward to spending some time with him.

I pulled the shade and glanced at the clock. Almost eleven, I'd just sleep for a couple hours and be up before Alec got back. I switched on the fan, changed into the silk pajama set, and slid partially under the covers. It was warming up in the cottage, the fan blaring at my face felt good, it was just still cool enough to fall sleep.


	2. Stop and smell the roses

**Jace's POV.**

I couldn't keep Clary out of my mind. I tried going for a swim, doing some push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks. I felt like I had all this extra energy I needed to burn. She was really affecting me more than normal. It was already pretty hot out, but I just needed to go for a long run, that always seemed to help clear my thoughts.

Clary moved to our town the summer between her sophomore and junior year. She was in the same grade as Izzy, and a year behind me and Alec. Izzy and Clary both tried out for the cross-country team and had a lot of summer practices. They got close really fast. I use to pick Izzy up from practice and I'd see Clary. I thought she was beautiful from the first time I saw her, and there was definitely something about her, something different from other girls. She was brave, and competitive, it was evident in the way she pushed herself on the track. She wasn't a fool. She wouldn't put up with my shit. She called me out every time I said something witty or one of my cheesy lines. She didn't swoon every time I smiled at her. It was unsettling to say the least.

Then, about a week before school started, Izzy decided she wanted to throw Clary a huge sixteenth birthday party. Mayrse loved to throw parties, and Izzy wanted Clary's birthday to be special. Izzy went overboard though, which she always did and invited just about all the single 'decent' (as Izzy put it), junior and senior boys. The house was crawling with testosterone. Clary was always a bit shy around guys. It was so cute; she would blush just about as soon as a guy would talk to her. She got so overwhelmed at the party and left. Not that I had noticed, but I went outside to try to find Alec, he used to sneak outside and smoke when he got stressed, and that's when I saw her.

Clary was walking around the garden all alone smelling all of the flowers. She had on a pretty sundress that Izzy had put her in and high heal shoes. She looked so beautiful and innocent in the moonlight. I quietly walked over towards her and took a seat on the ground not far from her in the garden. I watched her flow through the landscaping pausing to smell all of the different flowers as she quietly hummed. As she got closer to me I didn't want to scare her so I just said her name softly. She looked down at me with the biggest doe eyes. She looked so frightened.

She relaxed when she realized who I was, and she smiled at me. 'Sometimes you have to stop and smell the roses' she told me. I didn't know what to say I was awestruck. _I _was the one that was supposed say some line to make _her_ speechless. Without hesitating Clary came over and took my hand off my knee and asked me if I wanted to smell the sweetest flower. This garden was in my backyard and I never came out here except to chill will Alec while he smoked. I never smelled any of the flowers. I didn't say a word I just let her lead me over to a rose bush filled with large open peach roses. 'The peach roses smell so much sweeter than the red ones. I don't know why anybody buys red roses.' Her voice sounded like a soft wind chime.

She leaned down towards a single peach rose and closed her eyes while she took in a deep breath and held it for a moment. Her whole face light up. She looked so peaceful. She let the breath out and opened her eyes and gestured towards the flower with a slight tilt of her head. I found myself leaning down to the exact same flower and copying what I had just watched her do. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the flower. I held the scent. I'm not a big flower guy, but it was very sweet, a very nice smelling flower, as flowers go. When I let my breath go and opened my eyes she was staring at me so expectantly. I chuckled 'It was a very nice smelling rose.' She looked at me like she was looking into my soul. I wanted to look away, but those beautiful green eyes held my gaze. I didn't want her to see me like this, so vulnerable, so unguarded. I couldn't help myself. I didn't know what she was doing to me.

'That which we call a rose, by any other name would still smell as sweet.' She was quoting Shakespeare. Who does that? I was at a loss for words. I just stood there staring at her. She laughed softly. It hurt my pride. Girls didn't laugh when they looked into my eyes, they fainted. This was so odd for me. She was still holding my hand in hers. It looked like a child's hand holding an adult's, her hands were so small. I just shook my head gently at her, unable to speak and unable to look away. What was she doing to me?

'Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss.' Again with the Shakespare. I couldn't think of a quote from Shakespeare to save my life. I wasn't going to win her over with poetry that much I knew. Her voice range in my ears, 'embrace', 'kiss'. She was standing so close to me, looking right at me, still holding onto my hand. I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my lips to hers gently. I was shocked when her arms reached up and around my neck. I half expected her to get startled like a gazelle and bolt. I pressed my hands against her back and deepened the kiss, parting her lips with my own. She ran her hands into my hair holding my face close to hers. It felt right. It felt more right then any girl I'd ever kissed, any girl I'd ever slept with. This felt natural, like breathing. As I pulled away from her I kept my arms around her. I couldn't risk staying out in the garden with her like this, but I couldn't let her go just yet. If Izzy found me she'd kill me for sure, but I just wanted to hold her and never let her go.

The only quote I could remember came to me, and it happened to be from Romeo and Juliet. 'Parting is such sweet sorrow.' I felt like an ass as the words tumbled out of my mouth. This was not me. I was not that guy. I did not quote poetry. She beamed back at me. I couldn't help but smile just as widely. 'That I shall say good night till it be morrow.' She said the last half of the quote and she left the embrace of my arms and walked back into the party alone. I sat for the rest of the part wondering what the hell just happened.

The next time I saw Clary was a week later on the first day of school. I wanted to go right up to her and take her in my arms and kiss her. I don't know why I didn't call her, but to be fair I would have had to ask Izzy for her number. I never saw Izzy coming. Before I knew it she was in my way blocking my view from Clary with this 'no way Jace Wayland' look in her eyes. I'd dated and slept with a number of Izzy's friends, but she was different with Clary. Izzy was super protective of Clary. Izzy made it clear right there 'Hands off Jace. Don't even think about it. She's too innocent for you. She wouldn't know how to handle you and you'd ruin her. You'll break her heart." Izzy could be scary sometimes and if looks could kill I'd be dead. I wanted to be with Clary so bad, but I really wasn't the relationship type. I wanted girls, had girls, didn't want them anymore. Izzy watched me go through girl after girl, and she knew I had a lousy track record. I had no idea why, but I listened to Izzy, I didn't want to hurt Clary, so I kept my distance.

I watched Clary grow-up from a young sixteen year old women to a full out hottie; always just a sarcastic remark away. I watched her date some serious losers, several of which Izzy set her up with and the rest of which Maia set her up with. Clary was a one date wonder. Nobody got more than one date with her. Anybody that so much as kissed her was worshiped as a God and most of those claims were questionable at best. Simon was her best friend since first grade, and in love with her over half his life, she never saw it. He kissed her one day at his house out of the blue junior year. He tried to see if she liked him 'like that' but he ended up with a lot of giggles and 'this feels too weird'. The next day they were back to just friends, but Simon went from loser to Mr. Popularity overnight, just by that single kiss. The biggest thing going for him was that Izzy was the one that spread that secret, he wasn't. Clary had told Izzy in homeroom and by lunch Simon was sitting at the popular table. The single action that changed his life. Clary grew more beautiful every day and always exhumed an air of undeniable innocence. To a 15-19 year old guy, she was about as close to perfection as you could think of. Half the school wanted her.

Things were harder when Alec and I went away for college last year. Mayrse and Robert were still having a hard time dealing with Max's death, and Izzy practically moved in with Clary senior year to avoid her parents. Alec and I got a place on campus together and only came home a couple times a year to visit. I never contacted Clary directly. Never called, emailed or text her. I didn't even have her email address or phone number. I was just so use to seeing her at our house for the majority of the summer and at school or over our house on the weekends during the school year. All of a sudden Clary was gone from my life and I panicked. My feelings for her that I had suppressed and pushed aside seemed to be resurfacing, but I didn't even know what I was feeling. Luckily I wasn't the only one going through separation anxiety.

Not that Clary was pining over me, but she and Alec were really tight, and she was having a hard time being away from him. She text and emailed him daily. Sending him pictures of her and Izzy and telling him how much he owed her for how much trouble Izzy was getting into. Though, Izzy really wasn't getting in that much trouble, Clary and Alec would talk for hours over the weekend catching up on every detail of life. Who Izzy was dating? What trouble she was getting into? What trouble she was trying to drag Clary into? Who she was setting Clary up on a date with this weekend? Alec and I shared a large room in one of the campus frat houses, so I would pretend to be studying on my bed, but really eavesdrop on their entire conversation. Sometimes I swear Alec knew what I was doing, but he never said anything to me about it. I went out all the time, yet he always seemed to call Clary when I was home, sometimes right after I walked in the door. I knew she asked about me at times. I'd see Alec's gaze shift to me and a sketchy answer would followed by 'I'll email you'. I didn't want to know every detail. I just needed to know she was alright.

A couple months back Alec decided to go home for a long weekend to see Clary. It's a short flight, but neither one of us really went home that often. We had just been home a few months earlier for Christmas, and I had a paper to write anyway, so I didn't bother tagging along. He came back really bent-out-of-shape. He started talking about taking the rest of the semester off, and looking onto transferring to a school closer to home. I told him he was being crazy. Clary seemed fine at Christmas. Alec is very oversensitive, he probably caught Clary on a weekend she was PMSing and they both suffered through her emotional rollercoaster. He finished the semester and after a couple weeks of craziness, he didn't bring up transferring again.

* * *

**Thanks for the positive reviews! Please keep them coming, they make me want to write more!**

**The below quotes were taken from William Shakespeare ****_Romeo and Juliet._**

'That which we call a rose, by any other name would still smell as sweet.'

'Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss.'

'Parting is such sweet sorrow.'

'That I shall say good night till it be morrow.'


	3. Someone's been sleeping in my bed

**Jace's POV**

I shook my head and looked around. I had gone for a long run, really long; I didn't even know where I was or what time it was. It was getting later in the day, that much I could tell. I had to get back, my skin was sweaty and salty, it was starting to feel uncomfortable like a light burn, and I wanted a shower. Maybe a nap too before we went out. I couldn't let Izzy take Clary out to Pandemonium without me. Izzy always says she'll be responsible and then gets shit faced and Alec and I have to take care of her, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble, and get her home before she ends up going home with somebody else. I knew I was away at college a whole year that Izzy was left alone with Clary, but I had a good feeling Clary's parents were keeping a close eye on the two of them.

Another hour or so and I was back at the cottage. I was dying. I was definitely going to be hurting in the morning. I glanced towards the lake thinking I could use a dip, but Aline and Sebastian were taking a swim. I headed for the house. The kitchen clock said 4:30. I had plenty of time for a nap. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a couple Advil and downed them with a tall glass of water. Good, bathroom's empty and nobody seems to be out and about. I took a quick shower, left my swim shorts hanging in the bathroom, and wrapped a clean towel around my waist. I felt so much better. One more quick glance down the empty hall and I was heading to my room.

Taped right to my door was a stupid sparkly sign. "Alec & Magnus".

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I ripped the sign off the door, careful not to ruin it. It looked like Izzy's work, and she'd kill me if I tore it. I opened and closed my door and started towards my dresser. I stopped in my tracks, my heart stopped, I took a deep gulp. There in my bed, in a very sexy silky looking green camisole, was a red haired Sleeping Beauty. I thought of the sign in my hand and put my hands on my head. My heartbeat started to bolt like a racehorse. Oh shit. She thinks she's in Alec's room. Wait. Is this how she sleeps when she sleeps in Alec's bed? All of that sexy silk wasted. I shook my head; that was so not the point. She was sleeping in my bed in lingerie. This will be all I can think about every time I lay down in that bed. My eyes fixed on her sleeping face. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. I felt my body relax. I took a step closer to the bed. She looked like an angel.

_Knock knock knock._ "Jace you up?" The knock was light. The voice was too, but immediately recognizable.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. My heart started to race again. This looked bad. I looked down. I was still just in a towel. This looked really bad. This was going to be hard to explain, but if anybody was going to knock on my door this was the lesser of two evils. I took a deep breath and opened the door a crack looking down the hall in both directions. Phew. I put my finger to my lips and opened the door grabbing Alec's arm and yanking him into the room. Alec understood I was telling him to be quiet, but he gave me a very quizzical look. He glanced at my towel and followed my gaze to the bed. His eyes grew round and his face changed to one of anger. He rounded his hands into fists. I don't even know if I have ever seen him do that before. He looked back at me like an angry father and I'd know. Not really what I was expecting though.

I was shaking my head vigorously mouthing 'Nothing happened.' He took in Clary and then me and back again and mouthed 'Really?' very sarcastically. I held up the sign in my hand pointing to it.

"I just got back from a three hour run. This was on my door when I got out of the shower." I spoke very softly. I really didn't want to wake Clary up; she looked like a peaceful sleeping angel. Alec gave me a calculating look.

"Get some clothes and go to my room. Tell Magnus what happened. I'll stay with Clary." Alec spoke in an annoyed whisper. I ruffled my burrow.

"Did you see what she's wearing?" I looked back at Clary. It was hard not to gawk at her. She looked so beautiful. Alec yanked my arm; he looked pissed.

"Go, now." He started to push me towards the door, but I wiggled around his arm and tip toed quickly to the dresser. I grabbed some clothes and patted Alec on the shoulder with an apologetic look as I left.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

I walked over and sat down on the bed next to Clary, gently sweeping her hair away from her face. Her face looked frailer, she'd lost weight and she looked like she'd had quite a few sleepless nights. She looked older. She had been sending me pictures, but I hadn't seen her in two months, she wasn't a little girl anymore.

Jace had looked semi apologetic as he left, but the smile on his face was way too happy for me. I couldn't see Jace lying to me though. Not about this. Clary would tell me if he so much as touched her. He looked really happy though. He actually hadn't looked sincerely happy in a long time and it kind of hurt to see him that way and know it was Clary that brightened his whole face like that. Clary talked about Jace insensately. She cared for him a great deal. Izzy tried to explain what Jace was really like, and Clary saw it with her own eyes, but she must have been a glutton for punishment, because I always found her bringing him up in conversation over and over again. She looked at his faults through rose-colored glasses, never able to concentrate on anything but the goodness in him. I wished it was that she saw a side of Jace that he wouldn't show to the rest of us, but I feared she was just giving him more credit than he deserved.

I use to think Clary only saw goodness and happiness in the world because she never knew what heartache was, never had a friend or family member die, and never had a boyfriend break her heart. Her parent's divorced before she was born, and she never knew her father, so she always said she couldn't miss somebody she never knew. She looked at all of the good in the world, and to her the world was a peaceful happy place. She drew beautiful sketches, and always chose the happiest thoughts to put on paper. When her mother and step father were in the car accident two months ago, she looked so broken. Her step father was killed in the crash. Her mother was in a comma by the time Clary got to the hospital, but never woke up; she was removed from life support a couple days later.

I came as soon as I heard and stayed with her for the funerals and several days after. Simon, Izzy, and Maia came by daily and Clary would put on a strong face and tell everybody that she was ok, that she knew her parents wouldn't want her to be sad, that at least they were together and in a better place. It was late at night when she'd wake-up sobbing that I knew she was far from alright, and I'd just hold her. There aren't words to fix that kind of pain. I hated to have to go back to school. I offered to take a semester off, but she wouldn't hear of it. Izzy, Maia, and Simon reassured me they wouldn't leave her alone, they'd take turns staying with her and watching her. When she got her parent's house in order she moved to an apartment. I was going to come and help her move, but I had finals to study for and she was adamant I stay at school and she would have plenty of help. I knew I couldn't be there for her all the time, but I wanted to try.

I left my gym shorts and t-shirt on and carefully crawled into bed next to Clary. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, she stirred slightly.

"Alec? I missed you." her voice came out as a sleepy whisper and a couple stray tears slid down her checks. I wiped her checks gently with my fingertips and kissed her forehead.

"Shhh. Babydoll. Sleep." She smiled sweetly.

It was so good to be here with her. I knew Magnus was missing me, but I couldn't leave her like this. I felt my eyes get heavy and the darkness found me.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

After I changed in the bathroom I knocked on Alec's door. Magnus greeted me with a crazy manic smile.

"Hey sunshine come on in." Magnus gestured with his hand. He was great, he really did pair well with Alec. He had already graduated from college, so he was a few years older than Alec and I, but he came by the campus enough that I saw him fairly regularly. He always looked a bit outrageous. He was wearing florescent yellow gym shorts and a black tight tank top. He had spiky black hair filled with blue glitter tips. He was super tall, noticeably taller than me and I'm over six feet and in pretty good shape. By the contour of his brown eyes I'd say he had some Asian heritage, but he never really mentioned much about his past or where he was from, at least not to me.

I guess I wasn't getting a nap in. While Alec would probably kick Magnus out to let Clary sleep in his bedroom, I doubt anybody was going to be doing that for me. I filled Magnus in and he just 'awed' during my story, he was so understanding about everything. It pissed me off. He seemed to totally get my feelings for Clary, though I didn't even tell him how I felt for Clary, I don't even know how I feel about her. He got Clary's feelings for me, though I'm not even sure if she has feelings for me. He seemed to get Alec and Clary's feelings for each other. The guy was always good with who likes who. He was completely cool with Alec staying in my room with Clary, never seemed jealous or concerned at all. I felt sick at the thought of anybody else in there but me. I didn't understand what was going on with me. It's not like she was even mine to be possessive of. I mean not at all. Especially not like Alec was with Magnus. Not like a couple or anything. That's the way I wanted her though. I wanted to have a relationship with her like Alec had with Magnus. At least I think I do. I just didn't know how to have relationships like that with people. Magnus thought it was sweet and sensitive of Alec to be there for Clary all the time. I know Alec doesn't like girls like that, but Clary was wearing just a little lingerie thing and was sound asleep. I hated leaving her that vulnerable. I tried to clear my thoughts; this was Alec, not some creep. Not Sebastian. As soon as the name crossed my mind I regretted it, I got angry. Crazy, jealous, angry. I saw red. I remembered him talking to her by the lake in the morning and I just wanted to punch him in the face so bad. I had to remind myself this wasn't about Sebastian; Clary didn't even seem interested in him, at all. It all comes back to the fact everybody thought that I was the bad guy. I'm apparently the one that Clary has to be protected from. I kind of get that. I notoriously have loose morals. I wanted to just watch her sleep though. I wouldn't have touched her. I'm not a pervert. She just looked so peaceful, just seeing her like that made me feel happier than I've felt in a long time.

I was going crazy. I just wanted to peek in. I just wanted to see what was going on. I gave Magnus a lame excuse that I wanted a glass of water. He looked at me suspiciously and told me to hurry back. I got the distinct feeling he was supposed to be watching me. I closed the door to Alec's bedroom even though I could hear Magnus commenting that it wasn't necessary. I needed unsupervised access to the hallway. My door was only one over from Magnus and Alec's. I turned the knob to my room slowly, I wasn't sure if Alec locked the door. I'm sure he meant to, but I didn't know if he would have remembered. The door knob turned without resistance. I held my breath and peered in. I knew if Alec caught me he'd be pissed.

There on the bed was Alec sound asleep with a sleeping Clary wrapped up in his arms and tucked under his chin. It was such a protective embrace. He was guarding her from anything and everything that might hurt her, and right now that thing he was afraid of hurting her was clearly me. I've never had a serious relationship before. Even my relationship with Alec and Izzy wasn't as close as it could be, I knew that. I wanted to be close to Clary, I wanted her to really see me, unguarded, without the mask. I think I do anyway. Anyway, I wanted to be the one embracing her and protecting her from the world. I couldn't bear the thought of anything hurting her, but especially not the thought of me hurting her. I would feel horrible if I caused Clary pain. I also wanted to run and hide so she could never see how weak she made me, how much she was affecting me. I was so conflicted.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Shit. I turned to see an annoyed Magnus. He peeked over my shoulder into the room and shook his head. Wait, was he shaking his head at Alec and Clary or at me. He pushed me aside and locked the door to the bedroom from the inside before pulling the door closed.

"Sunshine, you look like a thunderstorm's rolling in. Why don't you take a nap in Alec and my room? I'll play outside for a while." With that Magnus turned and walked away.

I went back in Alec's room and crashed on the bed fully clothed. I was really tired now, physically and emotionally. In a matter of minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

**The Story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears By Robert Southey **

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed and she's still there!"


	4. Just a big misunderstanding

**Clary's POV**

I didn't want to wake Alec, he looked so tranquil. His black ear length hair was falling in his face. I kissed his cheek and carefully untangled his arms from around me. The clock read 6:30. Wow, I couldn't believe I slept all day. I hadn't really been sleeping well lately, and sleeping next to Alec just made all the nightmares go away. I could still get a shower in before Izzy tortured me for two hours. I scribbled a quick note and left it on the pillow. I really didn't want to wear that skimpy black silk robe. I opened one of the dresser drawers carefully. Bingo t-shirts. I didn't even pay attention I just threw the first one I grabbed on. It was dark gray, plain, but large and comfy and smelled good. It didn't smell like Alec, but it smelled familiar somehow. I shrugged it off and snatched up my robe off the floor before peeking out of the door. I slipped through the door relocking it and carefully pulling it shut. I heard the sound of somebody intentionally clearing their throat behind me. Crap. I could feel all the blood rush to my checks. My God, I'm barely dressed. It's ok, it's ok. If I was slipping out of anybody's room but Alec's this would look bad, but it's Alec's room, only the barely dressed thing should bother me and I was walking around the whole house in a skimpy bikini before, so this shouldn't bother me. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hey Clary. Taking a nap?" Sebastian asked in an amused voice with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, yep." I replied and started to leave.

"Was it a good _nap_?" Sebastian asked again with an amused look on his face.

"Yep." I tried to leave again.

"Best _nap_ of your life?" Sebastian looked so amused.

"I've got to go take a shower before Izzy starts to torture me. I'll catch you later." With that I bee lined to the bathroom. I could hear Sebastian calling after me.

"Next time you want to take a _nap_, my door is two down on the right." I rolled my eyes and dashed into the bathroom slamming the door a little too hard behind me.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I woke up in Alec's room at 6:45. My sore legs and arms were fighting me to stay down, but I stretched out a bit and pulled myself out of bed. I walked out of the room and could hear people bickering in the living room. With the empty hallway all to myself I quickly checked the knob to my room, still locked. I walked out through the kitchen, grabbed a couple more Advil and a glass of water, and then sauntered into the living room.

Maia and Jordan were snuggled up together on one of the loveseats with Sebastian and Aline sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Aline is a small girl, not toned like Clary, but probably as little. She has blond straight long hair and brown eyes. She sat idly playing with her hair, but looked up to flash me a flirty smile as I walked into the living room. We hooked-up a couple years back, but she's really an air-head. I gave her a wink. I didn't notice Simon was the one making all of the racket until I was actually in the room. He was standing up several feet from Sebastian wagging his finger.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I told you to shut up. Nobody wants to hear your trash talk." Simon turned when I walked into the room and stomped over to me. He's a good six inches or so shorter than me so I just stood there and looked down at him.

"Did you sleep with her?" He looked somewhat comical. It was hard for me to ever take Simon seriously, he was geek, but he had this serious look on his face.

"Yeah. Well probably. You'll have to be more specific. The list is loooong. I'm going to need a description or a name or something." I looked down at him amused. Out of nowhere he was throwing a punch. I weaved out of the way and he went flying to the floor. Izzy stalked into the room at that very moment looking incensed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She looked back and forth from Simon on the floor to me. Simon looked right at her and shot his hand up pointing at me from the floor in an accusing way.

"He slept with Clary." Oh shit. How did I end up in this? I started to shake my head. Simon scrambled to his feet and went to stand over by Izzy.

"ASS-" Jordan clamped his hand over Maia's mouth. A lot of angry faces were staring right at me. Aline smiled and shot me a wink.

"Everybody knows Jace gets around. Who cares?"

"I didn't. I didn't sleep with her."

"You just admitted you did two seconds ago. You're just afraid of Izzy." Simon was wagging his accusing finger at me. Izzy was terrifying when she was mad, and me sleeping with Clary, would be enough to make her supremely irate. I didn't do anything though. I wasn't sure what I got myself into.

"No. I didn't. You tricked me. That's not what-" Before I knew what was happening Izzy was yelling at me and several books were flying at my head.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER WAYLAND. When I get through with you…well…well…you don't even want to know what I'm going to do to you." Izzy throwing out my whole name is never good. I was bobbing and weaving out of the way of books right and left. I was trying to keep from laughing, she looked pretty funny, standing there ripping one right after another off of the shelves and chucking them.

"Do you think this is funny? Wipe that smile off your face. Just you wait until Alec finds out. THIS IS NOT FUNNY JACE." I was doing pretty well at missing the projectiles.

"I didn't do anything Izzy. Simon, why do you think I slept with Clary."

"Sebastian said you did." I gave Sebastian a dirty look, but my minor distraction got me hit with a book.

"OW. That hurt. Nobody likes Sebastian. Why are you listening to him?" I questioned through weaves and bobs.

"Actually Jace, you're the only one here that doesn't like Sebastian." Maia chimed in.

"Thanks for the help Maia. " My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Anytime."

"Come on Jace. I talked to her when she came out of your room in nothing but one of your t-shirts like 20 minutes ago. Don't act like nothing happened." Sebastian had this superior look on his face. I just wanted to punch him.

"No. no. no. no. no. You saw wrong." Izzy stopped throwing books and was just standing staring at me and Sebastian. Judging, waiting.

"So are you saying that wasn't Clary in your bedroom? In your t-shirt?" Sebastian had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Go to hell Sebastian. She was in my bedroom, but she wasn't wearing-" Izzy cut me off and continued throwing books at me.

"JACE! You do stuff like this all the time without thinking of the consequences. You never think-"

"ENOUGH." Alec yelled from the hallway entrance to the living room. Izzy dropped the book she was holding and all eyes turned to see Alec with Magnus slightly behind him. Alec looked totally furious, but Magnus had this manic smile on his face. He was probably just happy not to be at the other end of Alec's wrath. Not that Alec got mad often, he was really quite even tempered, but he could get mad. He punched me in the face once after I got a little too loaded at a club. I don't really remember what happened, but I woke-up with a big egg courtesy of Alec's fist.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here?" Alec enunciated each word. Izzy quickly looked at me. I gave her a smug smile. I had no reason to fear Alec. He already knew everything. She gave me a confused look and looked back at Alec. She expected me to be shaking in my boots, and if I had slept with Clary, I sure as hell would have been.

"Jace just tell Alec-" Izzy shot Aline a look silencing her. She rolled her eyes and went back to playing with her hair.

Alec walked all the way into the room and put his hands on his hips. He was like a parent coming into a room of kids doing something wrong and nobody would admit what just happened.

"I'm waiting?" Everybody was quiet. A door in the hallway closed and into the living room from behind Alec and Magnus, Clary walked in with wet hair dressed in a skimpy black satin robe. I couldn't help but let out with a little half chuckle half cough. She looked so hot, but that obviously wasn't the type of outfit you'd usually just walk around the house in. Definitely another one of Izzy's clothes choices.

She looked around the room at all of the snickering faces.

"I heard all the noises. What'd I miss?"

"Clary? What are you wearing?" Simon looked mortified.

"Girl. What happened to you? This morning you're walking around in an itsy bitsy bathing suit, now you're parading around in negligee." Maia shook her head at Clary.

"Clary Darling. It's not really the appropriate time for a Kimono." Magnus was looking at Clary with a remorseful look.

"What? It's a robe. Izzy?" Clary looked to Izzy to back her up. Izzy walked over to Clary shaking her head.

"Oh honey. That's a bedroom kind of robe, not a house robe…Come on Clary. Let me show you how to use your wardrobe." Izzy turned Clary around and walked her out of the living room and down the hall. Maia jumped up and ran down the hall after them.

"Oh goody. Girl time." Magnus clapped his hands and spun on his toes before waltzing out of the room. Probably noticing she was the only girl left, Aline jetted as well.

Alec walked across the room and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on man? Why'd Izzy throw all of the encyclopedias at you?" Alec looked a little concerned and shifted his gaze back and forth between me and Simon.

"Nothing. It's just a misunderstanding. A big misunderstanding." I tried to shrug Alec's hand off, but he kept a firm hold.

"Sebastian said Jace slept with Clary." Simon sounded like he couldn't get that out quick enough. I shot him a cold look.

"Well he didn't. I know for a fact he didn't." Alec was very calm and collected when he addressed Simon. Had he not been digging his fingers deeply into my shoulder I may have actually believed he was completely fine.

"Come on Alec. I don't know why everybody's tip toeing around on eggshells here like Clary's some sort of virgin goddess. I saw her sneaking out of his room just wearing his t-shirt like 30 minutes ago. I talked to her. She practically admitted it. What's the big deal?" Sebastian looked so cocky. Alec's fingers bit down further into my shoulder. I had to clench my teeth to keep from yelling out in pain.

"I was in Jace's room with Clary. Jace was sleeping in mine. End of story." Sebastian rolled his eyes dramatically looking amused. He had an evil little smirk on his face. Alec shifted his expression to me, slightly loosening his grip.

"Let's go for a run. I've been cramped in a car half the day." Alec knew I had gone for a crazy long run already today. So I figured he was just looking for an out.

"That sounds great." His vice grip tightened on my shoulder and he led me out of the room rather uncomfortably.

"Wait up guys. That sounds like a good idea. Let me just change quick" Simon sounded a mix of excited and suspicious. I was just happy nobody else seemed to pipe up they wanted to join us.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

I dragged Jace outside and down to the water pushing him onto the sand well out of earshot range from the house. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight back.

"Talk."

"What?"

"Talk. I want to know what happened back there." Next thing I know Simon is jogging down to us. He sat down on the ground not far from Jace and didn't say a word.

"Great job Scooby Doo. You found us. Now go away. We're not really going for a run." Jace sat glowering at Simon.

"Simon's fine. Leave him be Jace." Jace stood up, fists balled at his side, and gave me a glare.

"Are you siding with him over me?" I quickly put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"No, but I want the whole story. I can get a better picture if you both tell me what happened back there."

"Fine. I came in at the end. Better ask Scooby Doo what happened." Jace had an annoyed look on his face as he shifted his glare to Simon.

"Can I speak freely?" Simon glanced at Jace jerking his chin towards Jace in a suggestive way.

"God Scooby, I'm right here. I can see you. Spit it out." I nodded slightly to Simon. I knew he wanted to get something out and I could always cut him off if we were going down a dangerous path.

"Ok. So I was sitting with Maia and Jordan in the living room talking about going out tonight. Maia and Izzy have already been plotting about how they're going to get Clary talking to guys, dancing with guys, dating guys, and what have you. So I was just trying to ground Maia a bit, reminder her that Clary doesn't have to find Mr. Right tonight or anything-"

"Ok Simon, why don't you get to when Sebastian joined the conversation?" I rolled my hand in the air letting him know to move his story along.

"So, Sebastian and Aline come walking down the hall laughing and talking about Clary. We all shut up and started eavesdropping. He was spouting off how sexy Clary was and how he'd like a piece of her." I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes for a long moment. Protecting Clary from Jace was one thing, at least I could try to rein Jace in a bit, but I'd heard rumors about Sebastian, he was pretty pushy with girls. He'd get girls wasted and take advantage of them; at least Jace had some boundaries. He also fought dirty. If he felt this was a competition between him and Jace, Sebastian would be merciless.

"When they came into the living room and saw us they just sat down. Sebastian didn't even sound like he cared. He just continued his story, telling us all how he had seen Clary come out of Jace's room like 10 minutes earlier with nothing but one of Jace's t-shirts on. It was _so_ obvious they had slept together and seeing as Jace is notoriously a 'wham bam thank you ma am' kind of guy, that Clary was probably as easy in bed as she was on the eyes and he didn't see why he shouldn't have a go." Jace looked like he was going to throw-up or kill someone.

"Jace came into the room as I was yelling at Sebastian to shut up. I asked Jace if he slept with _her_, but I was so spun up I didn't emphasize who _she_ was. He made a sarcastic remark affirming he did, because apparently he's slept with a loooong list of people, and then next thing you know Izzy's in the living room throwing books at Jace and all hell broke loose. That's when you walked in." Simon finished his story a bit out of breath looking from me to Jace.

"Thank you Simon. You can go now."

"What do you mean '_I can go now'_" Simon made the little finger quotes over the words.

"Go on Simon. I need to talk to Jace alone for a little. Why don't you go find Jordan or something?"

"But-"

"Get the hell out of here." Jace shot Simon a menacing look. Simon nodded once and sulked back to the house. Jace was sitting in the sand with his fingers balled into fists to the point his knuckles were completely white.

"Alright. Now _you_. Talk."

"Simon told you everything. Can I go?" Jace's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No. Absolutely not. You'll just try to find Sebastian to beat him up, and that's not going to help right now. The last thing we need is Sebastian thinking Clary is some sort of prize. Come on Jace. You're usually pretty good at diffusing a situation. Why was the whole living room in disarray when I got in there? What's going on with you?" Jace took a deep breath and looked me right in the eyes with a hurt expression.

"I kissed her Alec. I don't know what happen. It was like I was in the garden all over again. I just lost control and I kissed her and she kissed me back. I can't stop thinking about her. It's driving me crazy. Izzy's going to kill me, I know she is, but I don't know what's going on with me man. This one's different." Jace put his face in his hands. I could tell he was freaking out. I knelt down next to him and put my hand lightly on his shoulder.

I could never really understand Jace and Clary's relationship. Jace wasn't good around people; he just didn't know how to care for somebody without causing them pain. If he felt too close to somebody, like he had let them in even the slightest, he would crush them; make them feel two inches tall. Izzy and I were use to it, but Clary was like a porcelain doll. I was so afraid if she got too close to Jace, he would break her. Not that I would ever keep Clary away from Jace if that's what she really wanted. Izzy would. She would hold him at bay by knifepoint if needed, but I was always open with Clary. She knew what I thought of Jace, that I hoped that he let her see a side of him that we just never saw. I knew Jace cared for Clary, how he listened to every weekend conversation I had with her. He cared much more than he was letting on and I made sure she knew that. I just didn't know if that was enough for him to break his destructive cycle. I also wondered about Clary. She acted like she hated him at times, but I think she was just trying to fit the standard of what everybody expected of her. Everybody wanted her to be hurt by Jace's arrogance, by his dirty mouth, and by the way he belittled her with his sarcastic comments. Though time and time again, I'd see her look at him like he hung the moon.

"It sounds like you're in love man." Jace snapped his head up to look at me, shaking his head vigorously.

"Jace Wayland does NOT fall in love."

"Maybe Jace Wayland does." I gave him an encouraging smile.

"I didn't sleep with her Alec." I chuckled.

"Jace, love and sex aren't one in the same. Plus, I know. And Don't. That's not what either of you need right now. Try small. Why don't you work on being civil to her? You're always so damn arrogant and sarcastic. It's obnoxious. A little charm goes a long way. Spend some time getting to know her." Jace gave me a smirk.

"Does this mean you're finally giving me a green light with Clary?"

"Absolutely Not. Especially with that smirk. You also have to get through Izzy. I'm not helping you there. I'd sooner face a rabid pit bull. Think of it as a yellow light. Proceed with caution. Proceed with extreme caution Jace. I'll be watching you like a hawk." Jace furrowed his eyebrows.

"You already do watch me like a hawk."

"You have no idea...If you want as much as a prayer of a chance with Clary, you need to straighten up." I pushed myself up using Jace's shoulder as support and walked back into the house alone. Leaving Jace in the sand with his thoughts.

* * *

**Magnus's POV**

I was browsing through my wardrobe when Alec entered the room. He looked drained and rather somber.

"What's wrong boo? You can't be this upset over Jace." I walked over and put my arms around him. He returned my embrace burying his head into my shoulder.

"I feel like I'm losing her Magnus."

"She was never yours to lose." Alec pulled away giving me a hurt look and went over and sat down on the edge of the bed with his head hanging down.

"You know what I mean. I feel like she's drifting away. She didn't even tell me that she kissed Jace."

"She probably just didn't get the chance yet. She's growing up Alec. She's not a little girl anymore."

"She's not an adult either." Alec spat.

"Well in the eyes of the law she is, but no. In the ways of the world, she's an inexperienced child."

"I want to protect her from the world."

"I know….but you can't. You treat her like a father treats a daughter coming of age. Your daughter is grown and you can't let her go. You see her as an innocent young girl in need of protection. She needs to spread her wings. She needs to make mistakes. You've been worse since the accident you know, more overprotective than usual. Be the shoulder to cry on, the confidant she needs, but don't smother her Alec."

"I'm not smothering her." Alec huffed.

"She turns to you as one turns to their significant other. You fill a void in her life that is not yours to fill. She will never find love if she never feels that something is missing in her life. You need to give her some space." Alec looked over to me.

"_Lots_ of things are missing in her life. Her parent's are _dead_ Magnus. She has a _huge_ void in her life. She's mourning their death and I'm not even there for her. She's all alone. She has _sooo_ much space already. She misses me." Alec's eyes had begun to shin.

"Perhaps you miss her just as much, and no, she doesn't have space. Not from you anyway. You talk to her daily. Text, email, phone. She holds on to you for dear life, quite literally. Help her grow-up Alec. Talk to her. Explain you'll always be there for her, you'll always love her, but she needs more in her life than just you to make it full. She needs things you can't give her. You will never marry her or give her children. You won't lay down with her every night and hold her as she falls asleep. If she didn't want these things that would be different, but you know she does. Someday she'll find someone that will give her everything. She just needs to be encouraged to look." I sat down on the bed and put my arms around Alec. Slow tears trickled down his face. I kissed his cheek and he turned his face, his sad eyes met mine.

"I know_ I've_ found what_ I_ was looking for." I gave him a reassuring smile and he wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips to mine.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I snuck back into my room before Alec and Magnus's make-out session turned NC17. Luckily you couldn't hear through the walls, just the thin doors. I felt like the room was spinning, I locked the door and stumbled forward crashing onto my unmade bed. I knew it was wrong to have eavesdropped, but the damage was done. I knew exactly who they were talking about, Clary. Her parents were dead? When? What happened? Was Clary hurt? Who was she living with? Who was watching out for her, taking care of her? She must be going through so much. I had so many questions. I had been such an ass to her. If I had known what she was going through I wouldn't have been so damn sarcastic.

I caught sight of a small piece of paper at the very edge of my bed sticking out between the pillows and the wall. I plucked the scrap of paper and read the simple words. 'Parting is such sweet sorrow.' I felt like I had just gotten the wind kicked out of me. I didn't recognize the writing, but I knew exactly who it was from. Clary. She must have left it for Alec when she left my room, God knows she didn't leave it for me, but he must not have ever seen it. Those were the same words I had said to Clary right before she left the garden on her sixteenth birthday.

My mind was racing. I laid in bed for a long time trying to get a grip on reality.


	5. You look beautiful

**Clary's POV**

I glanced at the clock out of my peripheral vision turning my head slightly and earning my hair being pulled back harshly to straighten my head. It was 8:30.

"I said no moving." Izzy went back to twirling small sections of my hair and pinning them up to the top of my head. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I could still feel hair against my back. It had been a long hour-and-a-half. When I first got in the room I was given a bottle of cucumber melon scented body lotion and sent to the bathroom to brush my teeth and apply the lotion all over. Izzy repeated 'all over' twice making sure I understood not to miss any spots. Next thing I know Maia's giving me a pedicure with tools that look like something from a work shop and complaining that my heels looked like an old women's. Magnus worked on filing and shaping my fingernails, sputtering that they had been badly neglected. Magnus left after finishing with shaping saying he barely saw Alec all day. Aline offered to take over with painting a French manicure and took out some white, peach, and clear coat nail polish. Izzy put all sorts of weird products in my hair before blowing it out. Izzy sat in front of my face plucking my eye brows and belittlingly explaining to me what tweezers were. Then she applied lotion, foundation, blush, eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. At one point she came at me with something that she clamped on each one of my eyelashes; that was rather uncomfortable. Aline and Maia both left around 8:00 after my manicure and pedicure were done so they could get ready. That left me and Izzy. After my makeup was done to her liking, she went back to attack my hair again.

"Ok Clary your hair looks good. Finally. How do you deal with those curls everyday?" She stood back appraising me with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I usually just let it dry by itself." She scowled at me.

"It usually looks like a bird's nest. Here. Carefully. _Carefully._ Put this on without touching it to your face. I already unzipped it for you. You step into it, DO NOT try to put it over your head. You'll ruin all my work and the dress." She handed me a white dress and white bra and panty matching set and turned around. I took off the black robe and the bra I was wearing in favor of the white padded push-up bra Izzy had given me.

"Izzy I already have underwear on." I started to step into the dress.

"No you don't. That is a matching set. You're wearing the underwear I gave you."

"Ugh. Fine." I stepped back out of the dress and kicked off my practical underwear in place of the tiny lacy thong. These were not the kind of underwear I usually wore.

"You can't wear just any underwear with that dress Clary, you'd have panty lines on your derriere. Bet you're thanking me now for that bikini wax I bought for you Wednesday." She snickered. I slowly pulled on the white spandex dress. It was tight. It definitely hugged my body everywhere.

"No. That hurt like hell. I will never thank you for that. I felt violated." I grimaced remembering the horrible experience. Though, it did make a difference when I put that tiny bathing suit on earlier. I pulled the 1 inch straps up to my shoulders and tried to adjust my top. The dress had a cross-front top with a plunging v-neck that was reinforced with a bra besides the padded push-up Izzy had already given me. Luckily the thin sleeves of the dress matched up perfectly to the bra straps. I adjusted the top until it was as comfortable as I could get it. I had the allusion of a whole lot of cleavage.

"You're just saying that because you feel uncomfortable with your sexuality. You'll get over it. Just be thankful I didn't make you get the Brazilian wax like I got." The dress was really short. It came to about halfway down my thigh.

"I'm ready for you to zip me up. I still don't get what more they could have done." Izzy laughed out loud.

"They could have done it all." I gave her a horrified look. She laughed again and came over and zipped up my dress.

"You look amazing. I was a little afraid the bra wouldn't work with that dress, but it's perfect. Here put these on and the shoes." She handed me a pair a thin large gold hoops and pointed to a strappy pair of white heels on the floor. She opened the closet and started pulling out a dress and heels for herself. She had done her makeup and hair while she was getting me ready, so she really only had to put her clothes on. I put the hoops on and picked up the shoes.

"Izzy these are way too high." I whined.

"Those are only like 3 inches tops. You should see my heels." She turned around and changed out of her shorts and t-shirt and into her black dress. It was just as tight as the one I was wearing, with a plunging neckline as well, I thought I had cleavage, she looked outrageous. Her dress was also noticeably shorter than mine, or looked shorter because her legs are so long, and it had large sections on both of her sides cut out where the skin was exposed. I was still trying to fasten the strap on my first shoe. She pulled on these black strappy sandals that had to be like 7 inch heels.

"Izzy those are ridiculous. How can you even walk in those?" She threw her hair over her shoulder and took several poses in front of the full length mirror.

"Practice my dear…God Clary. Do you even know how to put shoes on?" She came over and quickly fastened my straps, taking my hand and helping me up to my feet. She threw on dangly silver earrings, not hoops, these were a couple inches long and had clusters of black beads hanging down, almost like a bunch of tiny grapes. She shoved on a couple dozen silver bangle bracelets on each wrist and a silver anklet. She jingled whenever she moved her hands.

"Almost ready. One more thing. Sit." I sat back in the vanity chair and she put on chapstick and lipstick before putting on lip gloss. How much stuff do you really need on your lips? She grabbed a white clutch off the dresser and dropped all three lip products into it.

"For touch ups. You want your lips to look kissable at all times." She smiled and handed the clutch to me before grabbing a black one for herself and throwing a couple things in it.

"Ok. You can go look now. But we have to go so no time for changes. You might want to throw your ID and some money in the clutch too, not that you'll need it. The guys should all me lining up to buy you drinks." I looked at myself in the mirror and was taken back. Izzy really could work miracles. I looked a little like a runway model, well besides the fact I was about 6 inches too short to be a model.

"Izzy we're not even 21 yet. We won't be drinking anything but soda." Izzy laughed.

"Clary. Clary. Clary. I know the guy that checks IDs at the door, Meliorn. He'll let us all in for sure, no problem. We'll just have to give him a little kiss on the cheek." Izzy made a coy face and I frowned.

"Jordan and Maia know two of the bartenders, Bat and Freaky Pete." My eyes got big and Izzy laughed.

"They're just nick names, but try to stay away from Freaky Pete, he's kind of slimy. Oh and Magnus totally knows the son of the guy that owns the place, Ragnor or something. We're golden." She flashed me a smile and pranced over to the door.

"Ready darling?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Sure. Let's go." She flashed me a mischievous smile and walked out the door.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

"I'm going to check on them." I looked at my watch it was 9:20.

"No. I'm sure they'll be right out." Maia glowered at me.

Everybody was ready and waiting in the living room, why couldn't Clary and Izzy get ready on time. This was Izzy's idea. I heard the hallway door open and close.

"Finally." Maia gave Jordan a whack on the arm.

"Who's ready to get this party started?" Izzy's voice preceded her down the hall. Izzy walked around the corner into the living room.

"Izzy you look like a tramp." If looks could kill I'd be dead. Again.

"You're such an ass Jace. I look damn hot and you know it."

"Izzy you look incredible." Simon's eyes were all big and stupid and he looked like he was drooling.

"Thank you Simon, at least somebody knows how to give a compliment." Izzy looked behind her.

"Are you coming Clary, or did I just spend 2 hours working on you for nothing?" Izzy stood off to the side letting Clary by. I felt my breath catch. She looked amazing.

"Clary. What. Did. Izzy. Do?" Simon enunciated each word. He looked panicked. He got off the couch and started making his way to Clary reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"STOP. Right there. If you take off your shirt and try to throw it over her by God Simon I will strike you where you stand." Izzy had her hands on her hips and looked livid. Half the room started cracking up.

"Clary, you look so grown-up." Maia cooed.

"You look positively marvelous darling. Both of you." Magnus chimed.

"You look beautiful." The words were out of my mouth before I knew what I had said. A blush crept onto her face. It was so adorable. Izzy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Alright lets go. We already know how hot we look." Izzy grabbed Clary's hand and yanked her towards the door.

As Clary brushed by me she glanced up at me and I caught her shoulder gently and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"You do look beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking." Her cheeks turned a deep scarlet.

"Thank you."

"God Clary. Are you going to turn beet red every time somebody says you look attractive? I guess I didn't need to put that blush on you after all?" Izzy squinted at me in an intimidating manner and yanked Clary away, but not before my hand trailed the entire length of her arm. I felt her body quiver under my touch. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her so bad.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews!**


	6. Pandemonium

**Isabelle's POV**

"No we're walking. It's not that far and that way nobody has to drive." I gave Clary a matter-of-fact look.

"Izzy these shoes won't last the night." Clary whined.

"Clary. I'm getting sick and tired of all your negativity. You're going to have a good time tonight whether you like it or not." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Hey. Check the bad attitude and put on a smile." Clary gave me a really bad fake smile. I looped my arm through hers and tugged her along.

The club was happening. Right on cue Meliorn was at the door. I handed him my ID and gestured to Clary to do the same, just so it looked legit, but I knew he wouldn't care. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and batted my eye lashes.

"Hey _Meliorn_. Long time no see. Miss me?" He gave me a big smile and a wink and handed me back both IDs.

"Always Isabelle. You look stunning as usual. Looking for anything special tonight? There are a couple guys I know that I could hook you up with. One's got Pixie Dust and ones got Fairy Dust. Interested?" Meliorn was glancing back and forth from me to Clary.

"Fairy Dust?" Clary looked so clueless. I looped my arm back with her arm and held her close to me.

"No. We're good right now. I'll come find you if we decide we want to party. These guys are all with me though, they're cool." I gave Meliorn a wink and pulled Clary inside.

"Pixie Dust?" Clary questioned.

"He was asking if you wanted to get high Clary." I laughed and shook my head. She was so innocent.

"What do you want to drink?" She shrugged.

"Ok. Alec. ALEC." Alec and the others were finishing coming through the doors and making their way over to us.

"What?" Alec stopped in front of me, but was already eyeing the bar.

"Cool I know this band. That's Matt and Kirk. I wonder if Eric is here." Simon was staring at the band and swaying to the music talking to himself.

"Alec, what should I get Clary to drink?"

"Clary, you want to do shots tonight?" Clary nodded.

"A shot of tequila. Actually two, I'll take one too. Izzy, get the expensive stuff, the other stuff tastes like shit." Alec pulled out his wallet and handed me his credit card and ID.

"Here take this. Start a tab. Also get her something fruity, and I'll take a Bud Light. Oh and don't get her anything carbonated, she'll be sick later." I rolled my eyes, nodded and half turned towards the bar.

"Wait. I can't carry all of that? How many arms do I look like I have?"

"Good point. Lets all go." We all weaved our way through the crowd to the bar.

"Is it always this loud in here? What's with the strobe lights, it's kind of making me dizzy?" Clary had a grimace on her face.

"What did I say about whining? Plus a couple of drinks and you won't even notice." She gave me a weak smile and nod and I turned back to the bar to order the drinks.

"Hey Jordan, Maia. What's up? Brought some friends tonight?" A tall cute brunet bartender questioned.

"Hey Bat. These are my friends. Izzy. Jace, Alec, Sebastian, Aline, Magnus, and Clary. Simon you've met." Maia pointed us all out.

"Hey any single gals?" Bat had an adorable smile with dimples.

"Actually, Clary is recently on the market." Maia pushed Clary towards the bar and she blushed.

"Well hey Clary. Nice to meet you. My name is Bartholomew, but everybody just calls me Bat." He reached his hand across the bar and Clary reluctantly shook it. She just stood there blushing like an idiot, not saying anything. Bat broke the awkward silence.

"Alright then. Let's get you guys some drinks. What'll it be?" We all rambled off our orders and next thing we know we're standing in front of 15 to 20 shots of tequila and 10 drinks. Sebastian grabbed a beer and Aline grabbed a martini and they vanished into the crowd.

"What's up with all of the shots?" Simon was staring at the bar.

"Bat's hooking us up. He won't charge us for all of them." Jordan grabbed a shot.

"Come on I'm not drinking alone here." Everybody else grabbed a shot as well. I turned to Alec.

"Wait, wait, wait. I want to say something."

"Today is my big brother's bi-"

"IZZ-" Magnus clamped his hand over Alec's mouth.

"As I was starting to say before I was so rudely interrupted. Today is Alec's _birthday_! He didn't want it brought up, but too bad. We're celebrating_ you_ tonight. We're going to have fun. All of us." I shot Clary a glare.

"To Alec. Happy birthday big brother." We all clanged glasses and downed our shots.

"Thank you Izzy. Not necessary, but sweet." I noticed Clary's eyes glistening in my peripheral vision.

"_Don_'t you even _think_ about crying! You know how long that makeup took me to get just right."

"I forgot today was Alec's birthday." Clary sniffled.

"Oh. Dollface. You've been awfully preoccupied lately. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you didn't forget when my birthday is, just what today is." Alec gave Clary a reassuring smile and handed her another shot grabbing one for himself.

"Here this will make you feel better. Cheers." They clanged glasses and downed their shots. Everybody downed the remaining shots before grabbing their drinks. I was already dancing in place to the fast beat.

"Who wants to dance with me?" Simon offered me his hand and we headed onto the dance floor with Maia and Jordan behind us. A few minutes later Magnus and Jace joined us. I glanced back to see Alec and Clary still at the bar.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

I ordered a couple more shots for Clary and I and tried to get my head straight. I told Magnus I would talk to her, now I just needed to find the right words.

"To Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness." I raised my shot glass towards Clary and she gave me a skeptical look.

"You can't be serious. We're drinking to _The Declaration of Independence_?" I shook my head.

"Just drink the damn shot." She rolled her eyes and we downed our shots.

"Babydoll I wanted to talk to you about something." I was scratching the back of my neck and looking at the ground.

"Wow. Right to Babydoll? No Dollface? This must be serious. You look pretty nervous Alec. Are you breaking up with me?" Clary said sarcastically and giggled. I ordered another shot.

"Come on this is serious." I downed my shot and looked Clary in the eyes.

"I was talking to Magnus…well he thought…I mean I agree…it's just that-"

"Spit it out Alec I'm growing old over here." She laughed.

"That's just it. Ok. You are growing older and well I wanted to talk to you about…boys…well relationships really…and…well dating." I rubbed my face and took a swig of my beer. Clary burst out laughing.

"Alright Dad. You're not trying to have _the talk_ with me are you? Mom beat you to the punch about two years ago, so you can just relax. I know all about sex." Her cheeks were flush and she was laughing softly.

"Stop that. This isn't easy for me." She snickered.

"You know we'll-" I gestured my hand back and forth between us.

"-never be a thing. Right? I mean I love you, but I'm not going to leave Magnus or anything and start dating you. I won't just wake-up one morning and decide I like girls or something. You know that right?" She raised her eyebrows and burst out laughing until tears ran down her face.

"Alec I love you too, but not like that. Yes I understand I'm not going to just make you straight or anything. I've never had an impure thought about you, so relax." She was wiping away the few remaining tears with an amused smile on her face. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's just, you never date, not really, and well Magnus thinks that maybe I'm like a _boyfriend substitute_ or something. Listen, I worry about you. I mean I'll always be there for you if you need me, but there are things you must want that I can't give you. I mean, I'd walk you down the aisle at your wedding if you wanted me to, but I'll never be the guy at the end waiting to marry you." She was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were misty, but this time not from the laughter. I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Alright Alec. Noted. I don't really want to have this conversation. I know what you're trying to say." A few tears escaped down her cheek as Bat stopped in front of us.

"Hey. You alright there, you look upset. This guy bothering you?" Clary burst out laughing.

"No. He's fine. He's like my brother. Why don't you go dance with Magnus, he keeps looking over here? I'll have some water and sit here for a little."

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

"You're Maia's friend Clary right? I'll keep an eye on her man." Bat looked sincere.

"See, I'll be fine." Clary gave me an encouraging smile and wiped the last of her tears away.

"Alright, just stay here though; I'll come back in a little while. Watch your drink. Guys put date rape drugs in girl's drinks all the time."

"It's Bat right?" Alec questioned. Bat nodded.

"Text Maia if anything comes up. Ok?"

"Sure thing man." I gave Clary a hug and walked back towards the group.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

"What did you do with Clary?" I had to shout at Alec so he could hear me over the music. He pulled my arm so he could talk into my ear and I stopped dancing.

"Don't worry. She wanted to sit and sip on some water. It's probably a good idea anyway; she just downed three shots of tequila and has some pink drink sitting in front of her." Alec glanced back at the bar to where Clary was sitting and back to me. I put my mouth to Alec's ear.

"You really think it's a good idea to leave her alone?" I was looking back at the bar. Bat seemed to be standing right in front of Clary. Alec shouted not bothering to talk into my ear.

"Yeah. I told her to stay at the bar and I'd be back. I gave her a speech about watching her drink. Bat said he'd keep an eye on her." Maia chimed in with a shout.

"Bat's a good guy Izzy. If he said he'd keep an eye on her, she'll be fine." Maia gave me a reassuring smile.

"OK." We visited and danced as a few songs passed. I periodically glanced at the bar and Clary actually seemed to be talking to Bat, though I did see her brush off more than one guy that came up. I smiled to myself. Bat was pretty cute. Maybe he'd ask her out.

"OH. I LOVE THIS SONG." Maia squealed. She started singing all the lyrics. She suddenly pulled out her phone and stopped dancing with a distressed look on her face. I grabbed her arm so I could talk into her ear.

"What's up Maia?" She handed me her cell.

_FYI - Clary left to dance w/ drk hair dude you came in with._

The text was from Bat. I shrugged and gave her back her cell. She handed it to Jordan. I grabbed her arm so we were facing each other and could talk into each other's ear.

"So what? Sebastian's hot. What's a little healthy competition?" Jordan stopped dancing and handed the cell to Simon. Maia started shaking her head.

"Didn't anybody tell you what happened earlier?" Simon stopped dancing and handed the cell to Magnus. Alec, Jace and Magnus all stopped dancing.

"Yeah. That's right. What the hell did happen in the living room?" Magnus handed the cell to Alec. Alec read it and looked back at the bar panic stricken.

"WTF Alec." Jace ripped the cell phone out of Alec's hand. Jace's face went white. Maia shouted so we could all hear her.

"Nobody panic. This is what we're going to do. Simon, you know the band right?" Simon nodded.

"Have them call Clary onstage for something. Make something up. The rest of us should split up and-" Maia froze looking around frantically.

"Oh Shit. Where's Jace?"

"Dammit. Ok, Jordan goes with Maia. Magnus go with Izzy and I'll go by myself. Whoever runs into Clary or Jace first call the others. Let's just try to keep things from turning into a fight. Hopefully we can find Jace before he finds Clary and Sebastian. Sound good?" Alec didn't wait for confirmation. He spun around and vanished into the crowd of dancing bodies.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I was going to kill him. I was seriously going to kill Sebastian. I kept thinking about what Simon had said earlier. The way Sebastian was talking about Clary. I was tearing through the club like a crazy boyfriend looking for the guy his girlfriend is cheating on him with and I knew it. I was spinning around every guy that even closely resembled Sebastian from the back. I got a lot of nasty looks, some very colorful language, a couple of swings, and one guy asked me for my number. All of a sudden I saw her, but she wasn't talking to Sebastian, she was talking to two guys. Both tall, one with almost silver hair and a fair complexion and one with black messy hair, tan and muscular. Before I knew it my path was blocked.

"Going somewhere handsome?" I was face to face with a pair of all too familiar malicious indigo blue eyes.

"Yeah. Catch you later." I looked in Clary's direction and tried to step around the obstruction, but she blocked my path again.

"Jacey I miss you. We never hang out anymore. Why don't we get out of here and catch-up in your bed?" I tried to wriggle around her, but she was still blocking my path.

"Kaelie. I don't hang out with sluts. What the hell do you want? Go find somebody else's bed to crawl into." I tried to take her by her shoulder to physically move her out of the way, but she wrapped her arms around my waist firmly.

"Of course you hang out with sluts. They're your favorite kind of girls Jacey. I thought we were friends. Friends with _benefits_. I'm hurt. You cut me deep." She batted her eyelashes and looked like she was pouting, but her voice was dripping with sarcasm. I grabbed at her arms from behind my back with my free hand, trying to untangle them without spilling my beer, but she took full advantage of my distraction and slight forward lean and pressed her lips to mine fiercely. I got her arms untangled and threw them at her while stepping back. She smiled a vicious smile.

"What the hell's your problem bitch?" I quickly looked back towards Clary to see if she was looking in this direction. Kaelie followed my gaze.

"Checking out the little red head? Yeah, she looks like your type, dressed to the nines like she's looking for action. I wouldn't bother if I were you though. Sebastian's already got his eyes on that one, but I'm available." She said sweetly. Her comment made me even more agitated. I heard the voice before I saw Alec.

"JACE!" Kaelie looked towards Alec quickly then smirked at me, and tapped the side of her nose twice with her index figure.

"See you later lover boy." She walked away. All of a sudden a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What's up with you and Kaelie? Thought you stopped seeing her months ago?" Alec was looking at me somewhat annoyed with one raised eyebrow.

"She just kind of attacked me…I see Clary. She's right over there." I gestured with my chin in her general direction. Alec stared until he caught a glimpse of her, then he sent out a quick text and we were both heading in her direction.

"I saw you kissing psycho bitch."

"I told you she attacked me. I didn't kiss her. Then, after _she_ kissed _me_, she tapped her finger to her nose twice in that _I know something you don't know_ kind of way, and just walked away. It was odd." I shrugged.

"Kaelie is bad news man. If she thinks she knows something, she's going to use it against you." Alec was shaking his head. We were just a couple strides away from Clary, when the two guys she had been talking to left.

"Hey Dollface. Who were you friends?" Alec and I stopped right next to Clary looking after the two guys as they walked away.

"Hey cutie patootie." Clary slightly stumbled forward and bopped Alec on the nose with her index finger. Then she looked at me and gave off a shrill tinkling laugh.

"Has anybody ever told you that you look a little like a blond Will? Super hot and you know it. I wonder if he kisses like you too. All passion and fire." I laughed. Though I didn't like the idea she was wondering what this Will guy kissed like. It was an ego boost how she described me as hot and my kisses as passion and fire. Clary was slightly slurring her speech and had a weird manic smile; it reminded me of how Magnus looked all the time. Alec and I exchanged a glance.

"Who's Will?" I looked back in the direction the guys had gone and the dark haired one seemed to be sizing me up. I had a feeling I just figured out who Will was.

"How much have drank?" Alec was stabilizing her with his hand and trying to look into her eyes.

"Hey. Hey. Will….will, quotes books. He…he…reads. A lot. He quotes Ten…Tenny…Tennyson." Clary was stuttering. She had this dazed far off look in her eyes. That would be my luck. A guy that wasn't a total dork that quotes shit. I felt sick. Maia and Jordan showed up.

"Aleeec, Aleeeec, listen, listennnn, come over heeere. I wanna tellllll you sommmething." She motioned Alec to come closer with her index finger, though they really weren't that far away from each other. He had dropped his hands from her shoulder, but he was still just arms length away. Then she shouted in his face causing him to jerk away throwing his hands up to cover his ears. She was talking plenty loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Did yoooou knooow Jace's lipssss taste like candyyyy applesss and his armssss are like a waaaarm blanket?" I spit my mouth full of beer out. Alec gave me a quick glare. Clary started giggling and looked at me.

"Did yooou hear that?" I couldn't help but laugh and she broke out into uncontrollable laughter. She was well passed tipsy.

"Looks like somebody's having a good time." Maia chuckled. Izzy and Magnus wondered over.

"What happened to Sebastian?" Izzy looked around the room.

"What happened to Darling Clary? Are you high or just drunk?" Magnus looked amused.

"Oh Sebastian. Cooooome baaaaaack." Clary yelled. Her eyes lit up when she said his name, raising her voice an octave. I glowered. She pulled out her cell and sent a text.

"He's gone. Gone, gone, gone. Left, left, left, with Jaaaaacey's bloooooond with prrrretty blue eyessss. Alwaysss blondssssss. Guysss lovvvve blondsssss." Clary sighed, shaking her head. I was cringing. I knew exactly who she was talking about. Kaelie. I wondered if she had seen us kissing. Clary was now leaning against Alec but pulled away from him when she seemed to notice Magnus for the first time.

"OH MAGNUSSSS. You're ere." Clary took two steps towards Magnus throwing her hands onto his chest and half collapsing. Magnus put his hands on either side of Clary's shoulders to stabilizer her. Clary was a little slow Magnus had been there for several minutes now.

"I met your friends." Clary was looking around the room.

"Yes Darling. Which friends would those be?"

"Will. Will an an an." She was looking up into the air.

"anddd Jem. dat's it WILL AN JEM. Alllmos forrrrgot hissssss name." She giggled.

"Will and Jem! AHHH!" Magnus squealed. He started looking around the room. Simon walked up besides Magnus.

"Clary?" Simon put his hand on her arm and she started giggling again.

"Here you take her." Magnus gently shoved Clary towards Simon and she stumbled into his arms. Clary seemed even more disoriented.

"Alec boo. Be right back. I have some old friends I want to find. It feels like I haven't seen them in a hundred years." Magnus gave Alec a kiss on the check and walked away.

"Look. Look. Ova dare by da ba. He'ssss da hot one." Clary pointed towards the bar and the dark hair guy from before looked over and winked.

"OH MY GOD CLARY. He is so gorgeous. Possibly hotter than Jace." I scowled at Maia.

"I know, hard to believe right. So did he give you his number? Dish girl." Clary nodded rapidly. All the girls screamed in unison.

"You so have to call him. Does he have a friend? Maybe we can double." Izzy sounded possessed.

"So I hear Bat gave you his number too. Quite the lucky night!" Maia's eyes were twinkled. Clary giggled again. Maia and Izzy were practically holding her up by her arms.

"I ave treee numbas." Clary shouted and pulled out three pieces of paper from her cleavage. I chuckled. As she threw her hands up, she started to fall quickly to the floor. I grabbed her arm stopping her from crashing to the ground. Alec and I exchanged a look. Something wasn't right. She was going done hill. Her face fell; she looked up at me sad.

"Bu I jus ave cany and Kaelie on my minddddd." She sighed and shook her head dramatically like she was physically trying to shake something from her hair. I had a sick feeling she had seen the kiss. Alec and I were each holding one of Clary's arms trying to keep her standing.

"Who's Kaelie?" Maia looked confused.

"Who's Candy?" Simon mirrored Maia's confused expression.

"Who's the other number from?" Izzy looked thrilled.

"Ready to go Clare Bear Baby?" Sebastian showed up out of nowhere and stopped right in front of Clary and pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. I was livid.

"Don't touch her again." I snarled. He had this expectant look on his face, and a wicked smile. I had a bad feeling that's who Clary had sent a text to and it would be a cold day in hell before I let him take her anywhere. I stared Sebastian down with an ominous look. I had had enough of his bullshit.

"Se_bas_tian." Clary cooed. My stomach turned at the sound of her saying his name and Sebastian smiled wider.

I pushed Clary towards Alec, shoving hard enough that Alec took an involuntary step back. He put his arms around her in almost a restraining fashion to keep her from falling down. I positioned myself in front of Clary with my hands in tight fists at my sides.

"You're not taking Clary anywhere." I snarled through clenched teeth. Sebastian looked amused.

"Still trying to be the only cock in the hen-house? You can't have all the girls Jace. You have to learn to share." Sebastian baited with a smirk as he winked at Clary.

"Jace don't." Alec quickly cautioned. I took a half step forward, getting right in Sebastian's face.

"Leave. Now." I threatened.

"Pushy aren't we. Isn't it up to Clary-" Sebastian's sarcastic remark was cut off suddenly by Clary.

"Se_ba_stian." She cooed again. I was distracted and turned half back to Clary, which left Sebastian just enough room to reach an up turned hand passed me towards her. Alec jerked Clary back and shot me a warning look; shaking his head slightly. Clary giggled and looked right at Sebastian.

"I wan more Fai-y DusT." Her eyes twinkled.

"FAIRY DUST!" I barked. That was the last straw. My fist quickly connected with Sebastian's face.


	7. Rise and Shine

**Clary's POV**

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I flinched, my head was throbbing and the pounding on the door sounded like the drummer in a marching band using my head for practice. I felt terrible. There was no way I was going to get up. I tried to remember the night before. There were pieces here and there, but lots of blanks. Another knock and I heard the door creak open. I opened my eyes and winced, it was too bright, midday probably. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw the covers over my head. Oh God it was hot. I felt like I was going to suffocate under the blankets. I heard a chuckle. Ugh, go away, just go away. I knew I was not in my room, but I really didn't get a good view of where I was. Yuck, my mouth tasted sour and pasty. I vaguely remembered throwing up. Yes I defiantly threw-up more than once last night. I heard footsteps approaching the bed. I heard the sound of the curtains being closed. Ok, one good thing.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Another chuckle. Oh, but I know that cocky voice.

"Go away Jace. I don't remember saying you could come in." I snapped.

"Funny thing. I don't need permission seeing you're in my room." Crap. I grimaced. I felt the bed move and pulled the blankets down enough to see, but still covering my mouth. Jace was sitting next to me on the bed looking down at me with an amused smile on his face. I shot him a quick glare and glanced around. A light glow emanated from the window, but it was tolerable not too bright. Jace reached out and grabbed the blanket pulling gently, but I held on tight.

"Wake up on the wrong side of my bed? You look crazy." Jace teased. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" Jace chuckled again and shook his head.

"You look really hot right now." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. I scowled.

"You're such an ass." My eyes felt scratchy. God I was crying last night. I remember balling. I probably have mascara all over.

"You can't sleep all day. It's past one. Get up."

"No. Go away." I threw the blankets back over my head.

"Get up. We're going out."

"Oh bless my stars. Jace Wayland wants to spend time with little ol me. Catch me before I faint." I said sweetly in a sarcastic southern bell accent. I felt the tug too late and the blankets were pulled from my body to my feet. I glowered at him. He just kept looking with that amused smirk.

"God those raccoon eyes are something else." I grimaced and squeezed my eyes shut throwing my hands over my face. Maybe he'll disappear. Jace chuckled again. I felt a very gentle sensation from my elbow towards my underarm. I let out a pealing laugh and threw my arms down hard towards the bed glaring in the direction of the culprit, as Jace pulled his hand away. His eyes twinkled mischievously and he raised his eyebrows.

"Ticklish are we?" There was a knock on the door and Jace rolled his eyes. He leaned in and whispered.

"As nice of a view as this is; you should probably cover up." Jace lazily looked over my body. I shot straight up, grabbed the blankets and threw them up to my shoulders. God, why was I only wearing that white push-up bra and white lace thong?

"Suddenly shy?" Jace snickered. I felt all the heat rush to my face. I cast Jace a deadly glare. I swatted my hand out towards his face, but he dodged out of the way with a laugh.

"Hmm. I didn't take you for a lace thong kind of girl." I deepened my glare. Another knock and Jace sauntered over to the door and opened it slightly. I heard a quiet exchange and then Simon's voice.

"Fray can I come in?"

"No. Go away Simon." I shouted curtly. Jace laughed.

"Yeah she's been a ray of sunshine since she woke up." Jace glanced at me over his shoulder and I shot another dagger glare in his direction. Another quiet exchange and Jace shut and locked the door before returning to sit on the bed next to me.

"What did he want?" I spat coldly.

"Somebody comes by about every hour to check on you, or probably us; usually Simon or Izzy, but sometimes Alec or Maia. They want to make sure you're alright, or maybe they just don't trust me." Jace shook his head slightly his face unreadable.

"Speaking of which, where are my clothes?"

"I can't take credit for that. They're in the garbage." Jace gestured to the waste bin.

"Why?" I snapped. Another chuckle. I wished he'd stop doing that.

"Having a little trouble remembering last night?" I wanted to smack that smirk off his perky face.

"There are a few...missing pieces." Jace let out with a loud half laugh half cough.

"Just a few? Well after you threw-up the last time on your dress and my shoes when I was helping you up from the couch. You decided the dress had to come off." Jace had a huge smug smirk on his face and was suppressing laughing but his whole body shook the bed.

"What?" I asked embarrassed and insulted. I sort of remembered throwing up on his shoes.

"I'm just imagining how funny you looked hopping up and down trying to pull that dress over your head, screaming you were stuck and yelling at me to go get the seizers to cut it off you and burn it. Even I know you need to unzip a dress before you try to pull it over your head." My cheeks flushed again.

"You cut off my dress?" I shot him a shocked look.

"Technically Maia cut off your dress, while Izzy made sure none of your hair was cut off in the process. I just tried to hold you still so they wouldn't cut you. You wouldn't stop wiggling and giggling all over the place." I could only imagine the color of my face. I was so embarrassed.

"Why you? Why not Alec or Magnus or Simon or-" Jace's face fell slightly.

"Or anyone else. Is that where you were going with that? Little hurt Clary, but, _why me_, because you asked. You were rather insistent. You specifically yelled at everybody else. You hit Aline, scratched Alec and kicked Magnus. Though seeing as you couldn't see I'm not sure how much of that was intentional. Jordan and Simon weren't in here, though Simon did offer his assistance, I didn't let him in. I had to beg you to let Izzy and Maia help." I diverted my eyes. Oh God. I remembered throwing a temper tantrum.

"I refused to leave your room that's why I'm here."

"Refused is a bit of an understatement." I glanced back at him and he had a big smirk on his face.

"There was screaming, yelling, jumping up and down, tears, lots of tears. It was quite a show." My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"All that just to stay in your room?"

"Yes…well…all that to sleep in my bed actually." I looked away biting my bottom lip. There was a long silence. I started twirling a strand of my hair.

"Did we? Um...did we _do_ anything?" I asked timidly. Jace took my chin in his hand gently and turned my face toward his. I grabbed the blanket with both hands and shrank back slightly. I would have pulled away completely, but I couldn't, my body involuntarily responded to Jace's touch. His eyes looked so mesmerizing, he was looking at me in a way he rarely looked at me, very sweet, sincere, and full of warmth. He brushed the strand of hair I had been twirling behind my ear.

"No. We didn't do anything." He said softly and gazed into my eyes. I was sure my face was turning brick red by now. He was slightly shaking his head.

"You were drunk… and drugged…I couldn't…not like that." His eyes looked so gentle I couldn't look away. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. Why was he acting so nice? My eyes searched his face. Stray rays of sunlight were sneaking around the curtain behind him bouncing off his golden curls like a halo, his amber eyes looked so affectionate, his soft lips curled into a tender smile; my revere was broken, I noticed a dark shadow on his jaw. A bruise. I subconsciously reached my hand out and touched his face with my fingertips.

"What happened to you?" His eyes looked amused. He smoothly dropped my chin and seized my hand from his face. The feeling of his warm hand holding mine in his lap was calming.

"I was in a little fight." He stated hesitantly. I gasped faintly.

"Did I fight you?" Jace burst out laughing.

"Not that you didn't verbally abuse me throughout the night, but you never tried to hit me. This-" he gestured to his chin with his free hand.

"-is curtsey of Sebastian." I felt the tension through his hand. I slightly remembered the fight. Everybody was there, Alec was holding me, and Sebastian and Jace were throwing punches.

"This was about me." I spoke in a small voice. I wished I remembered better, it was hazy pictures but no words.

"No. This was about Sebastian being an asshole."

"Is Sebastian alright?" I absentmindedly asked. Jace looked irritated, he released my hand and stood.

"He'll survive. Now get up. You owe me." The tenderness had left his voice. I clutched at the blanket in front of me.

"For what?" I spat back indignantly and looked up at him. He was pulling clothes out of his drawers.

"Let me see. Vomiting on my shoes and my pants. The car and my bed."

"I threw-up in your car and in your bed?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Technically you threw-up _on_ my car in the driveway. Remember we walked last night? You didn't throw up in my bed either, but seeing as you're making a habit out of sleeping in here, I should get something out of this."

"A habit?" I asked snappily.

"Yes. A habit. You slept in my bed twice in the last 24 hours causing me to find alternative sleeping arrangements." I looked down. I could only imagine what alternative sleeping arrangements he had made. Poor baby. No wonder he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Alternative sleeping arrangements? Hmm, I see. Well you don't look too put out, so maybe I'll just keep sleeping here and you can sleep with her." I nearly whispered the last part as I flung my head back towards the pillow and threw the blankets back over me. I heard Jace laughing.

"_Heeer?_" He stretched out the word so sarcastically like a question.

"I slept in Alec's room yesterday and in this chair last night." I heard him tap something, I assumed the chair.

"Might I add that I slept in the chair because you refused to let me leave the room? You can be awfully stubborn, so there really was no reasoning with you. By the way, in case you were concerned, neither one were that comfy. So when you feel compelled to climb in my bed again, you sure as hell better expect company. Now get your ass up, before I make you." I let out an animalistic growl. I learned this from Maia, she does this angry growl at Jordan sometimes when she's pissed.

"You wouldn't dare." I tried to sound as pissed off as part of me felt, but the other part of me was still thinking of how tender and affectionately Jace looked at me just minutes ago and how thrilled I was that he was not in somebody else's bed, he slept in a chair next to me last night. I found myself smiling under the covers.

"One." Jace spoke in a stern voice. I tensed.

"Two." I heard noises, the door I thought. Footsteps fading down the hallway. I waited. Nothing. My God maybe he left. I relaxed slightly.

"ALL BARK AND NO BITE!" I shouted.

"Three." Quicker than I could react, Jace picked me up bridal style, blankets and all. I pulled down the blankets enough to see the mischievous look on his face. The door to his room was wide open and he walked right for it. I started struggling to get out of his grasp, but it was impossible with the blankets bundled around me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed loudly. Magnus opened Alec's door a crack and shut it with a laugh. Jace kept walking with that stupid smirk on his face.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. Simon and Maia popped their heads out of the living room into the hall and quickly disappeared again. Cowards. Jace carried me to the bathroom; where the door was wide open, as was the shower door. I couldn't help thinking how strong he was, but quickly refocused on the situation at hand. He dumped me into the shower. I shot him a killer glare. At least I was standing. I held the blankets tight to my body.

"Now get ready. We're leaving in a half hour." He laughed and spun on the shower. Cold water shot out at me. I screamed a blood curdling scream. I dropped the blankets and lunged to turn off the water. Jace grabbed the now damp blankets laughing hysterically.

"Bastard. You'll pay for this!" I spat out venomously with my arms wrapped around my freezing body and cold water dripping from my hair. Shaking his head Jace jerked the shower curtain closed.

"URRRR!" I screeched. He laughed.

"Half hour Clary." He shouted back right before he closed the bathroom door.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I only had a towel wrapped around me so I peeked out of the bathroom door before heading down the hall. There at my feet staked out on the floor reading a book was Jace.

"You're turning into a creepy stalker." I glared at him through the crack. He laughed standing up and dusting off his back side.

"No. That would suggest the attention is unwanted." Jace responded very cocky. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so humble." I shot back sarcastically.

"And a gentleman." He stated formally with a slight bow and one hand behind his back, holding a hand out in front of him with folded clothes and a small bag of makeup and accessories. He raised his head.

"Izzy picked them out." Jace's voice held a hint of remorse. I took the clothes reluctantly and mumbled 'thanks' before shutting the door. Great. Just the type of thing Izzy would pick out. I put on the blue push-up bra and lacy thong set shaking my head and cursing Izzy. Jace had been sitting in the hall holding these, I was sure he looked through the clothes. I pulled on the short white cut-off denim shorts and slipped on the light blue lace-hem satin camisole top. The top was almost the same color as the bra, and the straps, though obviously showing, didn't look bad. I threw my damp hair up in a messy bun letting several strands spiral down my neck. I put on a touch of mascara and eye shadow, and a hint of lip gloss. I ignored the rest of the makeup. I put on the small blue stud earrings and appraised myself. I looked pretty cute. I opened the door to a pair of white wedge slip on sandals in front of me, but noticed slightly disappointedly that Jace was gone. I slipped on the sandals and walked back into mine and Izzy's room.


	8. Why do you rise to the occasion?

**Clary's POV**

When I opened the door, Izzy was laying on the bed in a pair of black terry shorts and a black t-shirt staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." I said hesitantly. She sat up and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey. You look great Clary…Can we talk for a minute?" She eyed the open door behind me and I got the hint. I shut the door and sat by her on the bed feeling a bit uncertain.

"What's up Izzy?" I looked at the ground. I just couldn't look at her. She probably wanted to talk about last night or Jace.

"Do you think Simon loves me?" She took me completely off guard. I snapped my head up. She was biting her lip nervously and twirling a strand of her hair. She looked near tears. I just realized the black shirt she was wearing was another one of Simon's gamer t-shirts. My eyes softened and I took her in for a hug.

"Oh Izzy. Where is this coming from? I thought you said your relationship with Simon was never that serious?" Her grip on me tightened.

"I miss him Clary. I think of that little nerd all of the time and I miss him so much." I rubbed her back gently as I felt tears drip onto my shoulder. The door to the room opened and we both pulled apart and spun towards Jace poking his face in.

"Knock much?" Izzy spat, but looked away from the door quickly. Jace looked at Izzy hesitantly, he probably noticed her wiping at her teary eyes. He looked to me for a moment and his eyes widened with clear excitement, but he quickly changed his expression to a simple smile.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be in the living room." He shut the door quietly. I pushed Izzy's hair back behind her ear so I could see her face and rested my arm around her shoulders.

"Izzy?" She turned towards me shaking her head.

"Clary I tried everything last night. I danced with every guy that hit on me. I giggled and laughed at every stupid joke. I tried to act seductive and suggestive when I was around him and he just didn't seem that interested. I think he's over me for good this time." Her voice broke and tears ran down her cheeks again and I gently rubbed her back

"Izzy." I said in my best mom like voice, shaking my head.

"I doubt he's over you. I see the way he looks at you. I think he's just sick of playing these games. It's just…well…Simon's not like the other guys you've slept with. He doesn't just want to be friends with benefits…some guy you call when you want a distraction. He's more sensitive. He really cares about you. He doesn't want you trying to make him jealous and showing him you could have any guy in the room. That's not going to work on him. He already knows that, and he's already completely insecure. He already feels you're out of his league. He needs to know you want him…and not just to mess around with…I mean _really_ want him…that you love him. He needs you to be direct and open with him. He's not going to read between the lines. He's not going to keep putting his heart out there for you to stomp all over it with seven inch heels. You guys seem to date for a bit and then…I don't know…it's like you get bored and break up with him and date someone else…and a few weeks later you guys get back together. He's got to be getting whiplash by now. This on again off again thing isn't healthy for either of you. If it hasn't worked out the last dozen times you guys were an item over the last two years…you have to be honest with him and yourself whether you're willing to be what he needs…God Izzy…if your willing to be what _you_ need…_ha_…I think I got carried away there for a bit. Did that make sense?" I rubbed her back, but she was still looking down at her hands. After a long pause she closed her eyes and mumbled barely audibly.

"I never slept with him." I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I guess…I just assumed…I mean you guys shared my spare room…a lot. Not that it's really my business. I'm sorry Izzy." She shook her head still looking down.

"Don't worry about it. If it were anybody else it would have been true. It's just…I don't know…I get what you're saying…I do…but with Simon it was different…it was more…he made me feel…well…like after Max…he would just hold me…it wasn't…well…never mind." More tears escaped down her cheek. I knew what she was trying to say.

"That's how Alec makes me feel." I said softly. Her head snapped up and her eyes bulged.

"God Izzy don't look at me like that, it's not sexual. It's just comforting. Sometimes I just need someone to hold me and make me feel like I'm not alone in the world, like everything will be okay and Alec's that way for me." She opened her mouth and I cut her off before she could protest.

"I know you try to be there for me Izzy, like Simon and Maia try to be there for me, but…it's just not the same. I'm sorry. It's always been different with Alec and it sounds like that's how Simon is for you. Though with you and Simon you also have a physical attraction, so I think you have the best of both worlds with one guy. That's really special, don't you think?" She was smiling at this point, with a few tears still escaping down her cheeks.

"I do. I think I just broke up with him all those times because I didn't want to feel this way. I didn't want to feel in love or rather brokenhearted. Lust is easy; it's over when the sex is over. Love, well it hurts and it just feels so scary."

"Izzy I understand you're afraid. It's not easy to put yourself out there and risk getting your heart broke. Simon's a good guy though. He's not going to break your heart. He's not going to get bored with you or find somebody more attractive, or funnier, or smarter…maybe a better cook.' She shot me a playful glare.

"Seriously Izzy, he thinks the world of you, the only reason it hurts is because you're not together right now. I know you're upset, but I can't imagine how he feels seeing as every time I remember you saying you guys broke up, it was _you_ that broke up with _him_. You're the one that keeps breaking his heart and I'm sure he doesn't understand why, but he keeps coming back to you. God, I thought I was a glutton for punishment. Talk to him. I'm sure you can make this right. I'm sure you can make him understand how you feel. I don't think it's too late, but I doubt he'll put up with this for too much longer." She wiped away the last of her tears and smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you. I'll talk to him. I will. Maybe it isn't too late after all." Her head tilted to the side.

"So what's up with your love life?" I rolled my eyes and dramatically fell back on her bed.

"God Izzy not now." She laughed.

"Come on Clary. You sit here lecturing me about putting myself out there, and being honest about my feelings, but what about you? Sebastian gave you drugs, which you arguably took voluntarily. I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but I'm sure he was just trying to sleep with you. Then Jace goes and kicks his ass, not that he really needed an excuse, but he was obviously being protective and completely pissed off more than normal about the whole situation. Though, as Sebastian said, Jace did always prefer one cock in his hen house." She raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"IZZY!" I scolded as I sat up swiftly, but she quickly continued.

"We're just all lucky Ragnor was there last night, the guy Magnus knows, the son of the guy that owns the place. Well that and you did kind of end the fight when you threw-up on Sebastian." I balked.

"Anyway…where was I…right, so the bartender Bat, one of the guys in the band Eric, and some guy named Will all asked you out last night and when you got back here you sat on the couch and ripped their numbers into tinny pieces. Men flock to you like a moth to a flame and you push them all away. I'm always trying to set you up, but sometimes I feel like you don't want to be in a relationship." She looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm waiting until I'm 35 to find Mr. Right. That's when my mom and step father use to joke I could start dating anyway." I looked at the floor and swallowed hard as I fought back the tears.

"Clary honey. I know what you're thinking. Your mom married Luke when she was 38. He loved her for 20 years before they got married. She was 18 when he fell in love with her. Your age. They wasted 20 years they could have been happy together because he didn't have the courage-" I snapped my head back towards Izzy, but she threw her hand over my mouth before I could speak.

"Clary, Luke was great. I loved Luke. I'm not trying to say anything bad about him. Just…is that what you want…and do you really think there is anybody else out there that would be as devoted as Luke was to your mother. He really was one of a kind. Nobody else would wait 20 years for the love of their life." A few tears escaped and I looked back towards the floor and quickly worked to collect myself. I've worked hard over the last month at suppressing crying. I'm getting pretty good at it now, but what Izzy said really pulled on my heartstrings. I missed my mom, I missed Luke. Izzy rubbed my back.

"I don't know Izzy. You're right. I sit here lecturing you about love, when I've never even had a serious relationship, let alone been in love. You should have gone to Maia, she would have probably given you better advice."

"Clary you give great relationship advice. It's like you're filled with love, you just don't know where to direct it. Level with me. I won't be mad or try to dissuade you. Is this about Jace? I see how you look at him." I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her before looking off in thought.

"Jace…Yeah…God…Well…he drives me crazy…but not always in a bad why. It's like he's always trying to irritate me." I ran my hands over my face.

"Why do you rise to the occasion?" Izzy asked sarcastically. I shot her a glare.

"You got that from Ever After. I know because I love that movie."

"It doesn't make it any less true Clary." I shook my head and looked off again.

"I don't know and I don't know how I feel about Jace to tell you the truth. He makes me excited _and_ infuriated…exhilarated _and _aggravated…enthusiastic _and_ furious…but for some idiotic reason I can't stop thinking about him." I could see Izzy grinning from ear to ear out of her my peripheral vision."

"Clar-"

"Don't" I put up a hand to hold her off.

"Ughh." I stretched my head once from side to side to try to release some of the tension. I dropped my head into my hands, my elbows resting on my knees.

"No sooner does he speak, that I just want to slap him in the face, and bang my head against the wall for ever thinking he might really care or that I actually care if he cares. We never hang out or have a real conversation. I just tend to be infatuated with him for no good reason and he always has something exasperating to say when he sees me…Though…every once in a while…out of the blue…I think I see something in the way he looks at me…or I swear there is a tenderness in his voice…or a gentleness in his touch…and my heart stops…But I know he's a player and sometimes I think I'm just this outstanding check box that has been sitting on his _to do list_ for the last two years."

"Oh Clary. I know I always told you Jace was no good, and he has a really bad track record, but he'd never leave you on his _to do list_ for two years." She said extremely sarcastically. I glanced up at her between my fingers with a quizzical expression.

"He's not that patient when it comes to his play things. You'd either have already been removed from the list or already be _done_." She winked at me. I scowled.

"Seriously though, I've never seen him act so protective of anyone before, not one of his flings, God Clary, not even me. He beat the shit out of Sebastian. It was very chivalrous. He was defending your honor. Then he slept in that chair all night to make sure you were alright, even though you were a big bitchy pain in the ass to everyone-" I shot her a dagger glare. She put her hands up as if surrendering.

"-which we all got. You were drugged up, but still, this is Jace, he is not known for being protective, understanding, or caring; and he was just so different last night. Just be careful okay. He doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't know how to be in a relationship anymore than I do, and that's not saying much. If he steps out of line tell me. I'll kick the shit out of him for you. Take it slow, but take control. You're the women in the relationship dammit, use your God given natural feminine superiority." She let out a peal of laughter and gave me a huge smile and hug before standing and heading to her vanity to fix her makeup.

"Izzy-" She cut me off.

"Oh, and don't put all your eggs in one unreliable basket. Go out with Will and Bat, they were both hot. I'd forget about Eric if I were you, he was kind of a dork and he's friends with Simon so that might get weird."

"Izzy-" She cut me off again.

"I know what you're going to say, and I'm not saying you should play the field, but one or two dates just to see what they're like won't hurt. A little competition would be good for Jace too; he's not use to having to fight for a girl." She laughed and looked over at me.

"But-" She cut me off yet again.

"Well I mean metaphorically, Jace definitely fought for you last night." She smiled and quickly continued.

"Oh and I made some cookies earlier." I shot her a mock terrified look. She laughed.

"No I messed them up. I put a cup of baking soda in them instead of a teaspoon." My terrified look turned more sincere. She snickered.

"They're in the kitchen on the counter. Bring some along. Next time Jace is egotistical, give him a cookie. He won't be able to resist chocolate chip!" She winked and turned back towards her vanity.

"Izzy-"

"Now go."

"But-"

"No buts! Get out of here." She grabbed a small blue purse off the vanity and walked across the room. She pulled me up from the bed by my arms and handed me the purse. I took it reflexively.

"Here. You puked on the white clutch, so I transferred your stuff into this. I added a couple more things. It's better to be safe than sorry." She gave me a cheeky wink.

"But-"

"Shush! I know he's waiting for you in the living room. He has this whole day planned out." She pushed me physically to the door as I tried to protest.

"But, but-"

"Just stop your fussing. We'll do a girl's night tonight, you, me, Maia, and maybe Aline. We'll get your feelings all sorted out for you." She laughed as she pushed me out the door and shut it. I just stood there staring at the door. God I was more confused now than I was before. I stood there and thought about my mom and Luke, about Izzy and Simon, Alec and Magnus, Maia and Jordan. I thought about what Izzy had said and about what Alec said at the bar. Everybody had somebody. I felt alone, so alone. I thought about Jace. God I didn't know what I wanted. I hardly knew Jace, yet I'd known him for two years and I just couldn't stop feeling the way I felt whenever he looked at me…said something kind to me…touched me…and God when he kissed me…There was something about him that made me elated without even meaning to.

* * *

**Ever After (1998) (Drew Barrymore & Dougray Scott)**

Danielle: "Why do you like to irritate me so?"  
Prince Henry: "Why do you rise to the occasion?"


	9. Jace Wayland does fall in love

**Jace's POV**

I heard the door to the bedroom close and walked to the hall entrance from the living room and looked down to the end where Izzy and Clary's room was. I saw Clary just standing there facing the closed door, not moving. I quietly snuck up behind her figuring I'd get a scream out of her. I snaked my arms around her waist quickly pulling her close to my body. She tensed at first, but I was completely surprised when she didn't scream, or resist, she actually just relaxed into my body. I felt my heart start to beat faster. I loved the way she felt in my arms, but maybe she fainted or maybe she thought I was somebody else. She usually responded more aggravated when I provoked her. I leaned down and quietly whispered into her ear.

"Clary?" She turned her head sideways and nuzzled it into my body and wrapped her arms over mine. She knew who I was, yet she wasn't pulling away. I was breathing hard and my heart was racing. I didn't really know what to do. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to stop holding her. I never got to just hold her like this. Though we were just standing at the end of the hall staring at the door, Izzy could walk out at any minute. She'd be so pissed at me. Clary felt so warm and soft in my arms. She smelled good, sweet. I felt tense. I was a total ladies man and I was frozen, at a complete lose for what to do right now. I felt like if I did the wrong thing, the moment could be gone any second.

I felt light sensations on my arm; it took me a few seconds to realize what the sensations were. Clary was crying, and her tears were hitting my arm. I tightened my arms around her absentmindedly and she let out with a little sniffle and whimper. Tears continued to fall on my arms. Besides her hysterical drug laden fit last night, which she was only partially coherent, I had never seen her cry. God I had never seen her sad. She was usually fiery and spirited. All of a sudden she seemed so small and vulnerable. I wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but would it? I didin't even know why she was upset. I wanted to make her feel better. I wanted her to be happy again. I felt so helpless. My witty sarcasm wasn't going to fix this.

I immediately thought of Alec. He'd know what to do, but he wasn't here. Maybe I could text him. I was panicking. I didn't know how to fix this. God, usually if a girl started crying that was my cue to leave. This wasn't my thing. I didn't know how to comfort someone. Maybe I could knock on Izzy's door, but she might still get pissed that I was holding her in my arms. Simon might be here, I wasn't sure, but the thought of delivering Clary to his door because I didn't know what to do with her really pissed me off. I was a man, I could figure this out. I felt Clary stir in my arms and I just stood there. The moment had passed. She was fine. I loosened my hold, she turned around in my arms, tears streaming, she buried her face into my chest, and let out with a string of louder whimpering. I didn't see that coming. God she was trembling. I rubbed her back, tightened my arms around her, and put my chin on her head without thinking about it. I had never been more affected by somebody in my life, than how Clary was making me feel right now. Seeing her like this was completely heartbreaking. Several minutes passed. Her trembling seemed to stop, but she was still whimpering slightly. I closed my eyes. Maybe I can do this.

"Maybe you can do what?" I opened my eyes. Her voice sounded amused and sweet, but a little broken. It made me smile. I didn't let her go though and she didn't feel like she was trying to pull away.

"Did I say that out loud?" I laughed softly. Words just started pouring out of my mouth.

"This isn't really my area. Comforting. Alec is kind of the family expert on feelings and shit. Izzy and I weren't equally graced with compassion." She laughed and the sound was music to my ears. It was not a sarcastic laugh or a fake chuckle, she sounded almost happy.

"You're doing alright Jace. Just don't let go." She whispered. I squeezed her tighter, her head still tucked under my chin.

"I'm not letting go…Ever." I breathed. I kissed her beautiful red hair, and closed my eyes again. I knew I was done. I've never felt like this before. God, I guess Jace Wayland does fall in love. The door behind Clary creaked open. Oh shit. Izzy. I was afraid of this. I opened my eyes and prepared to meet my fate head on. Clary didn't stir and I couldn't bring myself to let her go, especially when she just asked me not to. Izzy looked surprised, but to my amazement she just shot me an enormous smile and closed the door again. I felt like a weight had been lifted. I missed something, but I didn't care. I had Clary in my arms and right now that was the only thing that mattered to me in the world.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I held Clary securely in my arms for a while, idly twirling a loose curl with my fingers. I didn't know if it had been 10 minutes or an hour, but Izzy hadn't come back out of her room. I started to get antsy; even with Clary in my arms; I couldn't just stand still and do nothing. I found my fingers itching to run through Clary's soft curly hair. I carefully moved my hand up her back and gently tugged at her hair thing until it came out. Her hair, still partially wet, pooled down her back. I felt her laugh against me.

"Did you just take my scrunchy out?" I inhaled the intoxicating scent; her wet hair smelled so strong of grapefruit.

"Is that what you call that thing? I think it fell out on its own." I immediately started running both my hands through her hair. The dampness made it feel like silk.

"I don't think so Jace. It's never fallen out before."

"Well there's a first for everything."

"There certainly is." She said quietly. I swore she was implying a double meaning. I saw this as my opening. I pulled back slightly, keeping my arms around her, and looked down at her. She looked up at me, her make-up smudged, but her tears long gone. I looked into her striking green eyes. She looked so vulnerable, so unguarded. My heart was racing, and so was hers. I could feel her body react in my arms. I could see her cheeks flush.

"Clary?" I whispered as I leaned towards her slowly. She lifted her chin and tilted her head expectantly as her eyes started to close. I could feel her warm breath against my face. Our lips were mere centimeters apart.

"GET A ROOM!" Jordan shouted with a laugh at the end of the hallway. Clary jumped away with a yelp. I just wanted to punch Jordan in the face. She swallowed hard and smiled at me politely.

"Excuse me." She said softly and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I turned and watched her walk away. I caught Jordan's eye as he approached his room, last one on the right, just a few feet from where I was standing. I shot him a glare. He was wearing sneakers, running shorts, and a damp t-shirt; his face was gleaming. He hesitated before going in his room and shrugged.

"Sorry man, but come on, you're like ten feet from your room." I quickly composed my expression.

"Yeah. It's cool."

"By the way, girls are doing their own thing tonight. You want to grab a beer? Sounds like Alec's in. I'm going to check with Simon."

"Sure. As long as Sebastian is not going." I turned around and walked down the hall and into my room.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I shut the door to the bathroom and leaned up against it letting myself slide down to the floor. I put my head between my legs, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. What did I do? Worse, what did I almost just do? This wasn't what I wanted. Was it? I shook my head. This wasn't like Jace grabbing me by the lake and unexpectedly kissing me, this was different, premeditated. This wasn't something I could write off and act like it didn't happen. This was something I needed to face and the outcome could define our relationship. Would Jace understand if I told him I was sorry about what happened and I was emotional thinking about the death of my parents and how now I'm utterly alone? I felt a stray tear escape, the pain as my chest tightened and my breath caught from tears that threatened. I was not strong enough for this. I couldn't count on him to be there. God in two weeks he would be back to school and I would be alone again. I knew he was not the relationship kind of guy, and long distance relationships were hard even for couples that had been together for a long time. I saw the way Izzy treated Simon, the way she broke his heart over and over again because she didn't know how to let herself feel how she wanted to feel. I couldn't do that. I didn't have the strength to do that, not right now, not again. Not after my mom and Luke. God, not after the way he already broke my heart so completely the last time, and it still hurt so bad.

God, I remembered kissing Jace in the garden on my sixteenth birthday like it was yesterday. It was such a memorable kiss, it was my first. I remembered the way the moon light reflected off his eyes making them look like gold. The white blond highlights in his curling hair, it was longer then. He was so handsome, but not as buff as he is now, still toned, but with the body of a seventeen year old, not completely filled out yet, but still super hot. He still acted like he was all that back then…When did he not?…But in the garden, something was different. It was as though for a short time he let his guard down and let me see the tenderness inside him.

I remembered the smell of the flowers in the garden…the butterflies in my stomach as he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me…my heart racing as he pressed his lips to mine…my body reacted to him, like it always reacts, almost subconsciously… the taste of his sweet lips against mine; he tasted like strawberry cake and frosting…the feel of his arms against my back…his warm solid body pressed up against me…the softness of his hair between my fingers. I remembered it all so clearly. I remembered everything, and it was perfect. My arms yearned to hold him close.

I remembered friends telling me about their first kisses. In movies the first kiss is always wonderful, but in reality, well, it isn't. My friends would gossip about the guys. This one kisses with no tongue, that one with too much tongue, this one has very wet kisses, that one has bad breath, this one is just clumsy, and that one was extremely nervous and missed the mark. Then some just regretted kissing the guy afterwards. Sometimes when two friends kiss it ruins the friendship. I know Simon and I were never quite the same after we kissed. Though we're still close, there's just something that has been broken that will never be fixed, probably his heart. The kiss in the garden with Jace…well that was perfection…it was every chick-flick…every love song…every sappy poem…wrapped up in one moment. I knew at that moment…that kiss…that was what love felt like…what true love felt like. At least, it was for _me._

I shook my head and opened my eyes wiping away the last of my tears and tried to put myself back together. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized my makeup was all messed-up from crying, but at least there were no marks on the satin camisole. I put my blue purse down on the counter and reached for the bag of makeup I left in here before. I fixed my face quickly. I couldn't do too much about the red eyes, but otherwise I looked presentable. I started to subconsciously throw my hair up in a scrunchy and stopped. I let my hair tumble back down. Jace liked my hair down. I smiled to myself. Ugh, stop it Clary. I threw my hair up in a messy knot, grabbed my purse and reached for the bathroom door. As I walked out of the bathroom, I quickly pulled the scrunchy out of my hair with my hand still holding my purse. I tossed my hair once and turned into the living room and saw Jace standing looking out the back window. He had changed his shirt. I probably got tears all over his other one. He was wearing a light blue polo with tan cargo shorts. I smiled to myself, we matched.

"Well it's almost 3:00 and I told Izzy I'd go out with her tonight, so if you still want to do something we only have a few hours, but it's up to you." I looked around the room not able to meet his eyes. I still didn't know what I planned to do.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here. I need to start collecting before you get too far into debt." I laughed, but I was sure it didn't touch my eyes. Jace grabbed a black backpack off the floor.

"Oh. Do I need anything?" I asked simply.

"Nope. Got everything right here." He tapped the bag lightly as he threw it over his shoulder.

"I'm going to quickly grab something to snack on." I jetted into the kitchen and heard Jace shouting behind me.

"We'll stop to get something to eat Clary." Smiling to myself, I grabbed a couple cookies and threw them in a zip lock bag and into my purse. Just in case.

"Ok, all set." I walked out of the kitchen suppressing a laugh.


	10. The little devil on my shoulder

**Simon's POV**

I got back from my run with Jordan a bit after him. I was breathing hard and covered with sweat. Jordan ran on ahead trying to get back before 3:00; he had plans with Maia. I couldn't help but think how whipped he was. Since school got out I hadn't been running and I could feel my whole body fighting me. I dropped to the ground outside the cottage and dramatically spread eagle. I heard footsteps approach and Maia and Jordan looked down at me.

"You look like you're about to die." Maia chuckled.

"Thanks." I spat. I'd say more but I was exhausted.

"If I knew you were so out of shape man I would have run with Jace or Alec...Maybe Clary." Jordan laughed and held out his hand to me and I waved him off.

"I'm insulted…but, no…I'm good…I just haven't run…since school got out…a few weeks ago." I got out between hard breaths.

"I'm sure your dehydration from last night didn't help you out. You were drinking like a camel all night." Maia snickered.

"You're both so helpful." I started to catch my breath.

"You going to be up for another night out man? We're leaving the bitches behind." Maia gave Jordan a playful glare.

"I'm pushing for a strip club-" Maia whacked Jordan in the back of the head.

"I mean. I'm personally against a strip club; we're still open for suggestions. So far its looking like Alec and Jace are in. Magnus hasn't decided if he's doing a girls' night or a guys' night. Surprise, surprise. Doubt Sebastian will go, plus Jace said he's out if Sebastian comes. So, you in?" I closed my eyes. I really didn't come on this trip for male bonding. I came for Clary and Izzy.

"Sure, cool. I'm in." I opened my eyes and Jordan offered his hand again; this time I took it and he helped me up.

"Who's around?" I glanced back towards the house.

"Lets see, Aline headed out this morning." Maia stated and glanced to Jordan in thought.

"I saw Jace and Clary head out a little while back."

"Oh, and nobody's seen Sebastian since last night." Maia chimed.

"So what, that leaves Alec, Magnus, and Izzy." Jordan said thoughtfully.

"No Alec and Magnus left while you were running." Maia corrected while she looked at her watch.

"Hey Simon. Sorry to cut you short, but we got to go. We're catching a movie. See you later." Maia tugged Jordan away.

"Later." Jordan called back.

"Yeah. See ya." I turned back towards the house and made my way to the bathroom. All I could think of was taking a cool shower.

Twenty minutes later I was lying on my bed in a pair of boxes, lights off, curtain closed, stereo on, glasses on my night stand, eyes closed; trying to remember why the hell I was even here. Clary didn't seem to want me around. I had no idea what was going on with her and Jace, but something was definitely going on with those two. I wondered if the last two years were worth it, the distance that had come between me and Clary. I remembered a time when we shared all our secrets, now I felt like I barely knew what was going on in her life. I knew I pushed her away, not only because it had never been the same after we kissed, but also because of how it made Izzy feel. God maybe I was kidding myself. Clary always said Izzy would walk all over me in high-heeled boots. I loved that beautiful vixen, but God I wished that was enough. Sometimes Izzy acted like she could care less that I existed. The way she was prowling around the club last night, like some cat in heat. I don't know if she was just trying to piss me off, or was that single-minded, but it was infuriating.

I couldn't believe she broke up with me again. The last time she said she was sorry and it wouldn't happen again, but then low and behold three weeks ago, she breaks my heart into tiny pieces, again. I always take her back too. I don't know why, I just convince myself it was my fault. I probably pushed her though; this last time really was my fault. Things were going so well, and then I ask her offhanded if she wants to move in with me. What the hell was I thinking? I didn't even mean it like a serious relationship step. It just made sense. Jordan is always over Maia's anyway and they have been talking about moving in together, though after only like 6 months it seemed quick to me, but whatever. They're happy. Unfortunately Izzy lives with Maia, and seeing as Maia has been unable to pawn Izzy off on Clary, I mentioned Izzy moving in with me. I really didn't want Maia and Jordan both living with me; and I doubt Izzy really wants to live with Maia and Jordan either. Anyway, I told her she could have her own room if she wanted to live with me, it didn't have to mean anything except it was convenient, but she flipped out and said that she wasn't ready to settle down. God like Izzy will ever settle down. Anyway I didn't think it through, I can't even imagine living with her bringing boyfriend after boyfriend home, while I sit in my bedroom and pine over her.

I felt the bed move and my eyes flew open. I knew I had locked the door. Though the room was dark, there was plenty of light streaming through the window to see Izzy sitting next to me staring down at me in a very tempting way and twirling a butter knife in her hand. I couldn't even think about why she had a butter knife, maybe she was going to finally stab me and put me out of my misery and this would be the last thing I ever saw, but God she was so sexy it was totally worth it. My heart started racing, it felt hot, really hot all of a sudden. She was wearing a red silk robe untied and hanging at her elbows exposing a red lacy bathing suit looking outfit that pushed her cleavage up and out. Her hair was flowing down and her makeup accented her face perfectly. Her lips were red and glossy and looked so inviting. She put the butter knife on the night stand and crossed her right leg over her left and placed her right foot on the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and crossed them behind my head. I swallowed hard. She was wearing red high heels and thigh high nylons with a red trim. She ran her hands up her elevated leg from her ankle to her thigh snapping the short strap at her thigh with one finger. My heart was pounding I couldn't think.

"Are those garters?" I swallowed hard.

"Yep." She tilted her head sideways and looked down at me so irresistibly. I couldn't concentrate

"I…I…I…" I took a deep breath.

"I thought I locked the door." She turned as though to get up and shot me a seductive look over her shoulder her teeth just biting the tip of her left index finger.

"I could go." I half panicked and grabbed her arm.

"NO. I mean no. That's not necessary." I was trying to stabilize my breathing, but my body wanted none of that. Izzy jerked her chin towards the night stand.

"The locks are old. You can pick any door in the cottage with a butter knife." She placed her right hand on my bare chest leaning her body over mine. I tried to look at her face instead of at her heaving chest, but it was a hard battle.

"I miss you Si." She whispered as she leaned closer to my face. I took my hands out from behind my head and placed them on her shoulders running my hands down her bare arms to her elbows and back up.

"What…makes you think…I'll take you back again Iz…You keep breaking my heart." I managed to say between heavy breaths. God she looked amazing. Any fantasy I ever had did not live up to right now. She leaned down and kissed my neck. My heart was hammering.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." She kissed my neck on the other side. My eyes fluttered shut, my fingers squeezed her arms and released.

"I love you Si." She whispered between kisses as she kissed all the way down my neck and to my collarbone. She stopped kissing me and I felt the bed move. I opened my eyes. My mind started working again and I tried to register everything that was going on. She never said she loved me before. She implied it a million times, but she never said it. I told her all the time I loved her, but she just never said the words, she'd say _me too_ or _ditto_ or _right back at you_, but never _I love you_. My heart was beating like a race horse. I couldn't think. What did this mean? What did all of this mean? Was I over thinking it? Was I being a chick? _It's not what you said it's how you said it._ God she looked so damn sexy and she was walking towards the door. Shit. I bolted upright.

"WAIT. Where are you going?" She turned back and smiled a playful smile.

"I thought you wanted me to go." She teased as she twirled her hair.

"Take off those shoes and get over here." I patted the bed.

"What's wrong with my shoes?" She mock frowned.

"They're terrifying. All I can think of is you stomping on my heart with those." She looked taken back.

"Si-" I ran my hands through my hair as I cut her off.

"Don't. I just. God Isabelle you know I love you, why do you keep doing this to me." She smiled a timid smile.

"You called me Isabelle."

"Yes it_ is_ your name."

"I know, but you just…you never call me Isabelle. You always call me Iz or Izzy."

"Do you not like it?'

"No. I like it…I like the way it sounds when you say it…and I like the way it sounds when you say you love me." She ran her hands down her long legs one at a time, stretching way down to unclasp the straps to each of her heels before kicking them across the room. She looked so hot. She walked back towards the bed slowly, dramatically, crossing each leg in front of the other like a model on a cat walk. I tried to focus, before my mind completely shut down and my body took over.

"Izzy. What are you doing here?"

"Shhh." She placed her finger to her lips and climbed onto the bed and threw her leg over me; straddling me. I could feel the weight of her body on me and I was so turned on right now. She ran her hands through my hair. My body trembled. I grabbed her wrists and held them to my chest; shaking my head.

"Izzy stop." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted them. The little devil on my right shoulder was arranging to beat the angel on my left shoulder to death. She gasped slightly and her face fell. I didn't want to take advantage of her, but wasn't she the one trying to take advantage of me. God I wasn't even sure what was going on and I didn't really care anymore. I just wanted her.

"You don't…want me?" She questioned softly. Her eyes shined and her face looked younger somehow.

"God Izzy I want you so bad, but that isn't the point." She laughed and threw her head back.

"Yes. I think for what I'm trying to accomplish that is _exactly_ the point." She pressed her lips to mine. I had no restraint left in me. That little angel on my shoulder was definitely unconscious by now. I returned her kiss parting her lips with mine, dropping her hands and wrapping my arms around her body. She felt so warm and soft under my touch. Her hands ran up my chest and to the back of my neck. I loved the way her hands felt on my body. Our lips moved feverishly. I pressed my hands to her back, eliminating all the space between our bodies, and she let out a soft moan and rocked her body gently, pricking every sensation in mine, and driving me crazy. I laid back against the pillow pulling her down on top of me.

* * *

**Thank you all for supportive reviews!**


	11. No chemistry my ass

**Clary's POV**

"Panera Bread?" Jace asked suddenly. I redirected my gaze from out the side window to him. We had been driving in silence for about 20 minutes now. I really wasn't ready to talk about what happened in the house and it appeared he wasn't either.

"Yeah. I love Panera Bread." Jace glanced at me sideways and smiled.

"I know you're there half the time when you talk to Alec." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"So you are a creepy stalker?" I asked semi-sarcastically.

"No, but Alec and I share a room, and it's hard not to hear some of his conversations." He shrugged.

"God when he talks to Magnus…Well that just gives me nightmares…Glitter everywhere." He laughed. I half smiled and returned my gaze out the window and a few silent minutes later we were pulling into Panera Bread. We went inside and ordered.

"I got it. Take it off my tab." I joked as I handed the cashier my credit card. Jace elbowed me lightly.

"I would have treated you know." I glanced in his direction, but my eyes met a pair of dark eyes across the room. I tensed. I saw the smile cross his mouth before I could turn back to the cashier. Crap. He saw me. The cashier handed me my card and the receipt. A few moments later we had two coffees and a sandwich in front of us. I hooked my arm with Jace's and somewhat pulled him towards the door.

"This is different." Jace mumbled sarcastically. I glared up at him and he looked down at me suspiciously. I held his arm tighter and pushed the door open with my side as I heard that seductive Spanish accent.

"Clary?" I tried to keep walking, but Jace paused as soon as we were outside.

"Is there another man?" Jace jested. I scowled, dropped his arm and continued towards his car, the door was locked. Dammit. I put my coffee on the roof of the car and crossed my arms against the passenger window, head against my hands. Maybe he wouldn't see me.

"Clary!" I felt the hand grab my arm and spin me around at the same time as I heard his voice. I closed my eyes for a long moment as he spun me. Shit. I looked up at those dark familiar deceitful eyes. I noticed Jace in my peripheral vision slowly sauntering up with his arms crossed and a quizzical expression on his face. God help me. He looked the same, though it had only been like four weeks since I had seen him last, so I shouldn't be that surprised. He was 22 and reasonably attractive, about six inches shorter than Jace, thin-boned, caramel colored skin, a head full of black curls spilling over his forehead. He had on black cargo shorts and a white button up t-shirt, which he wore untucked, with the top several bottoms undone. He had on a gold chain with a cross.

"What the hell do you want?" I shot back and looked down to where he was still holding my arm. He took a step back holding my arm up into the air and looked up and down my body. I felt an uncomfortable chill pass over me.

"Dios mio. You look sexy." He met my eyes again and winked with a smile. Jace stood behind him for a second with one eyebrow raised and put his hands up as a silent question, sandwich in one, coffee in the other.

"Jace honey. This is Raphael." I smiled sweetly at Jace, I prayed he would play along. He gave me a quick skeptical look before smiling at me just as Raphael half turned to look at him, and dropped my arm. Jace stepped around and kissed my check before placing his sandwich on the car roof and putting his arm around my shoulder. I blushed.

"Jace. I remember you. You were two years behind me in school, but still your reputation was well known."

"Yeah. What can I say?" Jace boasted. Raphael and Jace seemed to have begun some sort or stare down.

"How exactly do you two know each other?" Jace glanced back and forth between me and Raphael. Raphael looked over at me unnervingly.

"We have a history." He said suggestively and winked. I felt sick.

"Hmm. Must not have been too memorable, she never mentioned you." Jace responded with a heated look.

"I know he's not your boyfriend Clary. This little thing you're doing here is just a show."

"Nope. You're wrong. We're dating, and it's really serious." I tried to sound convincing, but I'm sure I was trying too hard..

"You're a terrible liar." Raphael was shaking his head.

"You know what? It's none of your business what my relationship is with Jace. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Long ways from home aren't you?"

"Coincidence. Call it fate." He smiled a disturbing smile.

"Yeah. I doubt that."

"I just happened to be here today, but a little bird told me they saw you in the area."

"Jordan?" I whispered in disbelief. He took a sharp breath and looked baffled before he quickly composed himself.

"Jordan? No. Jacob was at Pandemonium last night. Said he thought he saw you dancing and drinking quite a bit too. It didn't sound like you when Jacob told me, the way you were dressed, the way you were drunk, but I have a few days off, figured I'd come out. Well low and behold here you are."

"So what you're here to police my actions? Leave me alone Raphael." I spat.

"I haven't seen you around for what, four weeks. I've been concerned and I missed you." His voice was overly charming.

"Four weeks? Really? Well time flies when you're having fun." I spat.

"You never return my calls…you moved and didn't even tell me. Who does that?" Raphael looked like he was trying to fake a concerned look.

"Maybe I was too subtle; I don't want to see you." I replied sharply.

"Where do you live now?" He sounded calculating.

"None of your damn business. If I wanted you to know, I would have told you when I moved." I was starting to loose my cool.

"You know I could find out Clary." He sounded almost threatening, but I knew he would have already found out if he really wanted to.

"That would be rather unethical don't you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"I know and that's why I haven't. I don't know why you're so upset. I'm just worried about you Clary. I care about you." He sounded so condescending. I was getting pissed.

"Care about me? Ha. You don't give a shit about me. I'm sure the ethics of it all, is really what kept you from trying to find me. How's Lily Raphael?" I asked bitterly.

"The girl from my acting class? I don't know. That class ended." He sounded bored.

"You were sleeping with her Raphael and probably half the other bimbos in that class." I snapped.

"We never said we were exclusive. I'm a man Clary, I have needs. I wanted a more serious relationship and you didn't. I was respecting your wishes not pressuring you." He was trying to sound so suave.

"Respecting my wishes? Do you really think I wished you to sleep with a whole bunch of skanks?" I knew I was getting more upset then necessary. I really didn't care about Raphael, but some part of me was getting really annoyed. How come I always ended up with guys like this? Sebastian, Raphael, God Jace. Were there no good guys left? Maybe I should have just dated Simon when I had the chance; at least he wouldn't have turned around and slept with every girl that batted their fake eyelashes at him. Did I have a big target on my back that said naive girl?

"Clary, those girls meant nothing to me and it is over." I just wanted to slap him in the face.

"Yeah. Right."

"Have dinner with me?" Raphael's voice was sickening sweet.

"Nope." I said abruptly.

"Come on Clary. I just want to talk to you. I worry about you." He sounded so phony.

"There is nothing to worry about, I'm fine." My voice was full of sarcasm.

"Where are you staying? Are you in town, out by the lake?" His voice was making my skin crawl.

"That's none of your business." I spat.

"You're staying with someone though right. I'd hate to think of you all alone." Raphael took my hand in both of his.

"Don't" I screeched as I pulled my hand away and leaned hard into Jace. He tightened his grip on me.

"Leave her alone man. It's time for you to go." Jace had been quiet during much of mine and Raphael's exchange, but his face was stern.

"Where exactly do you fit in here?" Raphael turned his gaze to Jace. I was panicking and praying he wouldn't leave me out to dry.

"That's really none of your damn business; and you wore out your welcome a long time ago. You need to leave." Jace's voice sounded harsh.

"Sweetheart I know your little friend is trying to be helpful, but I think it's time for you to tell him to stop the charade. I miss you. I just want to spend some time with you." I cringed. I was angry and upset about so many things right now. Raphael just pushed me too far.

"Sweetheart? You're an asshole and a player Raphael. You think you could convince me that you're concerned…That you care…That you miss me…That you _just_ want to spend some time with me...I'm not as naive as I once was. Maybe your sweet syrupy, make me want to vomit, voice works with some girls, but not with me. Not any more. Why the hell do all you players show up on my door step? Do I have a sign on my forehead? How come every time I turn around lately somebody's trying to get into my pants? I doubt you ever cared for one second about me. You put me on the back burner and waited for me to get turned on, quite literally. This isn't a charade. You think we had some damn history? Well this is my future than." I cocked my head quickly towards Jace.

"Yeah I doubt that Clary. You two don't even seem to have any chemistry." I let out a laugh. Raphael had just given me a great idea. He was a player, but not a fighter. Not like Sebastian. Raphael would never stand up to Jace. I knew I would regret it later, but right now it sounded like a great idea, and I had a pretty good feeling Jace would play along.

"Chemistry? What are you a girl? What guy says that? You wouldn't know real feelings if they hit you in the face. You have to have a heart to feel and you don't have one." I spat flabbergasted. I felt Jace laugh beside me. I spun around and threw my arms around Jace's neck and mouthed _kiss me_. He smiled a devilish smirk and put his coffee on the car roof as he pulled me roughly into his body with the other arm. He brought his lips to mine intensely and I let out a small squeak of surprise. He put a hand against my back and the other against my neck and deepened the kiss, parting my lips with his. This wasn't a sweet peck, Jace was taking full advantage of the situation and he wasn't being too gentle. What a player, showing off to the other player that he won.

God, my body reacted involuntarily to his touch though, my heart beat chaotically, my eyes closed automatically, and my fingers grabbed for his soft hair holding his face close. His tongue caressed mine and I melted into his body. His hands ran through my hair and felt like fire against my back; that satin camisole felt like it wasn't even there. His hands rushed over my bare shoulders and across my exposed back sending pulses of exhilaration through my whole body. Jace was having a little too much fun, one hand came to the back of head holding my face firmly to his and the other struck my ass hard. I yelped and jumped opening my eyes. His eyes were half laden and his face looked very wicked, but I didn't pull away, I wasn't sure I could if I wanted to, but I didn't. It was very surreal looking into his eyes for those few seconds while he was kissing me. His eyes looked so golden in the sunlight. His hands returned to my back and ran up and down my body passionately and my eyes quickly fell shut again. Eventually, Jace's hands paused against my lower back for a long moment, and he closed his mouth for the last time. His lips lingered for a few seconds longer before he pulled his face away and dropped his arms from my back. A small part of my brain started to work. I started to focus. Oh no. This was a bad idea. I couldn't figure out how I was going to tell him the hallway meant nothing and this meant nothing. How the hell was I going to convince him it meant nothing, if I didn't believe it meant nothing? He had a sinful smirk.

"I knew you'd be begging me in no time to kiss you again. No chemistry my ass." He shook his head slightly. _Is he gone?_ I mouthed as I took a step back.

"Left some time ago actually." Jace was still smirking.

_Wack_ I smacked my hand across his face with force. He threw his hand to his check and looked shocked.

"What the hell Clary? You asked me to kiss you." I glared at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Having a little too much fun weren't you? My ass is probably bright red right now." I snapped.

"Want me to check for you?" Jace grinned. I scowled.

"Oh come on you liked it." Jace smirked. I held up my hand like I was threatening to hit him again.

"Yeah. Right back at ya." I stomped around Jace, got in the car and slammed the door.


	12. Breaking point

**J****ace's POV**

I had just finished eating my sandwich when Clary broke the silence.

"I should have gotten a scone. They have these great strawberries and cream scones that are amazing. It would have gone great with this coffee…Oh wait…" Clary's face lit up and she grabbed her purse. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small plastic bag and took a cookie out.

"Hey where'd you get cookies?"

"Maybe if you're nice to me I'll give you one." As she brought it to her mouth I snatched it out of her hand.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson." I garbled as I stuffed the whole cookie in my mouth. Clary started laughing so loud. Something was wrong with this cookie. It tasted so awful. Oh God this was disgusting. I was going to be sick. I fumbled in the middle console for napkins and spit as much of the cookie and my saliva out as I could.

"What the hell?"

"Technically I didn't do anything. You stole that cookie from me."

"Are you trying to poison me?" I spat.

"No. Izzy made those." Clary chuckled.

"You are trying to poison me." She shook her head.

"So I guess we're even for the spanking." I teased. She scowled at me.

"Yeah right, not even close."

A few minutes later we pulled up to the stables. I parked the car and reached in the backseat for my backpack. I pulled out the jeans, socks, and sneakers Izzy had given me earlier.

"Here take these and change in the backseat." I handed Clary the clothes and she just looked at me with a suspicious expression.

"Yeah. No." She was shaking her head.

"What?"

"First of all it's like a thousand degrees outside I don't want to wear jeans, and I'm not changing in your backseat."

"Let me put it this way. We're going riding, so you can wear what you have on, but I wouldn't if I were you. It won't be all that comfortable and you will definitely get dirty." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Riding what?"

"I can give you a few options of what you can _ride_?" I said sarcastically as I raised my eyebrows up and down suggestively. Clary glared at me.

"Horses Clary. We're going horseback riding. Notice the big barn in front of us." I gestured out the windshield.

"No way. Horses have huge teeth. They bite. They're barely domesticated. People die all the time in horseback riding accidents. Very unsafe." Clary was shaking her head adamantly back and forth and I was laughing pretty hard.

"I'll protect you from the big mean horses with the huge teeth. I won't let them bite you." I shot back amused. Clary was still shaking her head.

"I only get to ride when we come out here over the summer. I had horses when I was young; I use to ride all the time. Izzy and Alec have allergies, so now I end up riding alone. Plus you owe me, so just change Clary." Clary shot me another glare and got out of the car, climbed into the back seat and took the clothes.

"Do you have a towel or anything I can use as a blanket?"

"Nope, but don't worry I already know what those blue thongs look like." I looked over my shoulder and shot her a wink. Her cheeks were nice and rosy.

"JACE! Eyes forward." I turned back around with a smirk. She was so cute when she was mad. I had just gotten the rearview mirror perfect; she had just unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts when she caught me. It was too confined of a space to move and I got a whack in the back of the head.

"What was that for? I was just adjusting my mirror." I tried to sound innocent, but I was sure she could see right through me.

"You're such a pervert." She snapped.

"You got the wrong guy. I'm innocent." I snickered.

"Sure. You're all innocent. You all care. You're all sincere. I've heard it all before." Her voice trailed off.

"So what's up with the doochbag?"

"Which one? They tend to flock to me lately." She sounded annoyed.

"Romeo, from Panera Bread."

"Yeah. He's an ass."

"That part I got. So how do you know him?"

"He works right next to one of the branches I cover at sometimes. I use to think he was charming and I went out with him for a while, but he's just a player. Alright I'm ready." Clary climbed out of the car.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

As we walked into the barn I could smell all the nasty stinky barn smells. All the horses kept sticking their heads out of their stalls and I had to bob and weave so they couldn't bite me. One of them sneezed or something all over me. It was very gross. We got down to the end of the stable and approached a stall with a large gray and white horse with a blaze like a star on its forehead. Its head popped out and I jerked back. Jace laughed. He rubbed his hand up along the horse's face and scratched between the horse's ears. The horse just kind of lowered his head, he really didn't look that vicious.

"This is Wayfarer. Wayfarer this is Clary." I looked sideways at Jace like he was crazy. He grabbed some leather looking straps off the wall and a large blanket looking thing, and opened the stall door partway; he squeezed in, shutting the door behind him.

"Wait. You're leaving me out here?" Jace laughed.

"I'm just putting the bridle and a riding pad on. I'll be right out." A couple minutes later he opened the stall door again and led Wayfarer out of the barn with me a very safe distance behind them. Once outside I noticed the horse had a small blanket like thing over its back, but no saddle. Jace walked the horse over to an odd block on the ground.

"Come on. You get on first. I'll help you." I stood where I was.

"You didn't even put a saddle on that thing."

"No I put a special pad on him for riding bareback. It's hot today. It will be more comfortable for him. Plus, if you've never ridden you won't miss the saddle, and I can ride just as well without one. It will be more comfortable for me too, just trust me. Come over here and get on the mounting block." Jace pointed to the odd block on the ground. I walked around the horse in a large circle and I climbed up on the block.

A bit of protest and several minutes later Jace had helped me onto the horse and climbed on behind me. He snaked one arm around me, holding me close to him, and the other arm held the reins. I was very aware of Jace's body. His chest and stomach were hard, very muscular, and hot. It was a hot day, but I could feel the heat his body gave off through my camisole. I could feel his chest rising and falling, and I could feel the warmth of his breath against my neck. My nerves reacted all over from his touch. I was going crazy from the proximity of our bodies. It made me a mix of uncomfortable and excited. My heart was pounding. Jace chuckled.

"You okay? Your heart is racing."

"Yes…I'm just nervous…The horse." I tried to sound convincing.

"Um Hum." I didn't think he bought it.

"So where are we going? I think we could walk faster than this." I joked.

"This isn't really an alternate mode of transportation. We're just going for a ride. We can go faster if you want, I figured we'd start at a walk and see how you felt. I find it relaxing. You don't?"

"Yeah I guess." I looked around and enjoyed the view. The lake was huge and this was another access area. The sun wasn't as high in the sky, it was probably five or so, still a few hours of sunlight left. We were following a trail right along the water. There were several brooks and streams leading to the lake along the trail. The running water was peaceful. There were birds chirping in the air and the wind through the trees caused the leaves to rustle. It was a very beautiful day. After a while, Jace pulled back on the reins and Wayfarer halted.

"So are you ready to talk about what happened yet?" Jace asked softly into my ear. My whole body tensed. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. This was not good.

"So you trapped me on a horse in the middle of nowhere to try to force me to talk to you." I spat.

"You're right. I'm not being fair." Jace's arm left my waist and he quickly dismounted. I panicked and grabbed on to the horse's mane. Jace reached his arms out toward me.

"Are you staying up there?" I swung my leg carefully over so I was facing Jace and he reached up and guided me down. He kept his arms around me.

"Ok. Now you can technically walk back if you want. We haven't really gone that far, just follow this trail." He jerked his chin in the direction we had come.

"So you are no longer trapped on a horse or in the middle of nowhere, but I think we should talk about what's going on." Jace's eyes softened as he stared directly into my eyes and smiled a very genuine smile. Oh no, no, no, no, no. This was very bad. The intensity of his gaze started to feel overwhelming. I looked away. I couldn't breath. This was too much. I couldn't do this. I tried to step away, but he pulled me to him tighter.

"Nothing is going on." I'm sure I didn't sound convincing.

"Clary?" His voice was stern. I couldn't lose this battle. Not right now. I had to stay strong. I could stay strong. I could.

"Thank you Jace. I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward situation. I appreciate you acting along." I couldn't look at him. I tried to keep my voice even.

"Clary, don't mess with me. I wasn't acting and you weren't either." His voice was very assertive. Oh God. I needed to stay focused. I just stood there. I didn't know what to say. If I spoke I knew I'd tip my hand. I'd give it all away.

"Clary?" God this was going to be hard.

"There's nothing to say…It was just a show to get him to leave…That's it…It meant nothing." My voice came out shaking. I swallowed hard. I could feel the burning in my eyes.

"I don't believe you!" Jace raised his voice. I felt like I was going to cry any second.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I spat. I knew the tears were threatening to run over at any instant. I tried to stay strong. Jace took one of his hands from behind my back and brought it to my chin turning my head up towards his.

"Clary, I've never felt this way before." I could feel a traitor tear escape down my cheek. My eyes were captured by his, I couldn't look away. He had a deeply compassionate look in his eyes I had never seen before. I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. He was just like Raphael. He was a player. They knew lots of pretty words, but he didn't mean any of them. I swallowed hard.

"Talk to me." I took a deep breath and diverted my eyes away.

"What do you want me to say?" I choked out. His voice was forceful when he spoke. My eyes darted nervously between his and the ground.

"The truth Clary. I don't know why you're pushing me away. The kiss by the lake…the hallway this afternoon…and Panera Bread. You can't act those things didn't happen." He took a deep breath.

"I don't want to act like they didn't happen." He said softly. I looked down.

"None of it meant anything." I choked out. I bit my bottom lip nervously as a couple more tears slowly escaped down my cheeks. I glanced back up towards Jace and was captured by the painful look in his eyes. He brought his lips to mine slowly, gently. Reflexively I closed my eyes spilling more tears, clenched his shirt into two fists, and my lips returned his pressure on their own volition. The kiss was brief, sweet, and tasted of salty tears. When Jace pulled away he looked down at me with longing in his eyes.

"None of it meant anything?" He asked quietly and unbelievingly. A few more tears ran down my face as my bottom lip began to quiver and I let out a slight whimper, I couldn't do this much longer, I was falling apart. Jace dropped my chin and pulled me to him with both arms, leaned forward, and buried his face against the crook of my neck. I couldn't pull away. I leaned into him. His arms tightened around me. When he spoke his voice was very soft and gentle.

"I guess you're a really good actress then, because you sure fooled me. I don't know what you're afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you. I care about you. You can pretend none of it meant anything, but that doesn't mean it didn't. It meant something to me. It meant a lot to me. I know it meant something to you too."

"Please." I begged quietly. I couldn't breath. This was too much. All my strength was gone. I was at a breaking point. The only way to win this battle would be if Jace didn't say another word. Several minutes passed. Jace pulled back and looked at me. His golden eyes captured mine and I couldn't look away. He looked so vulnerable and his eyes pleaded silently.

"Clary, I love you." His voice was soft and sweet, just above a whisper. I couldn't fight any more. My chest tightened. I couldn't breath. I lost the battle with all the tears I was trying so hard to hold back. I fell apart. I curled my hands into fists and slammed them against his chest as I collapsed against him. The words stumbled out between choked gasps.

"You broke…my heart…I loved you…and you broke…my heart." I halfheartedly tried to pull away, but Jace tightened his hold on me. Part of me wanted to run and get as far away from him as I could, but part of me just needed to feel his arms around me. I crumbled into him. He held me tight, softly stroked my hair, rubbed my back, and rested his chin gently on my head; while I cried all those tears I'd been hiding.

* * *

**Thank you for all the encouragment! I love to get your reviews.**


	13. That's going to leave a mark

**Jace's POV**

I felt so horrible how much she was hurting and that I was the cause of her pain. I let her cry for a long time. Eventfully her sops subsided and her body stopped trembling. I continued to hold her tightly, tucked under my chin, and gently reassured her by rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Clary I am so sorry. I didn't know. I never meant to hurt you. I do love you. I think I've loved you since that night in the garden on your sixteenth birthday. I was just young and stupid and Izzy and Alec thought I couldn't be serious about someone, and I listened to them. They were probably right at the time, I probably couldn't have been then, but I never stopped thinking about you Clary. I never stopped caring about you. I just thought you'd be better off without me in your life, but I don't think I can live without you. Not anymore. I brought you out here because…well…there are a couple of peach rose bushes here…I thought maybe I could recreate that moment in the garden. I think about that night a lot."

"You do?" Clary whispered into my chest.

"I can picture it so clearly. You had on the prettiest sundress and you looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I watched you smell all those flowers as you quietly hummed. Then, you came over to me and took my hand and brought me over to that peach rose bush. You were throwing out Shakespeare quotes like you had all the books memorized. I was speechless. I'd never met a girl like you. You didn't swoon over me the second you saw me, you laughed at me. I felt so strange. I never cared about impressing a girl, or wondering what she might think of me, not until I met you; God I just never cared until I met you. I remember that kiss. You can't tell me that wasn't a perfect kiss…Then you were gone, and it was like the warmth from the sun was gone and I was cold and alone." Clary tilted her head back from my shirt, tears still streaming down her face. Her eyes looked soft and tender. She was smiling. She looked almost happy, besides the tears, and her face was red and blotchy, and her eyes were bloodshot; well if she didn't look like she had just been bawling she would have looked happy. I felt miserable that I had caused her so much pain. She looked into my eyes. I felt like she could see right through me. I hoped she could. I hoped she could see how sorry I was, and how much she meant to me. She stretched her arms up and wrapped them around the back of my neck. The words just tumbled out.

_"Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss_." I had thought about those words so many times over the last two years I eventually memorized them.

"Then kiss me." She said softly. My breath caught. I couldn't believe what she had said, but I didn't hesitate long either, I brought my lips to hers gently, tentatively. Her eyes closed and her hands held the back of my neck firmly to her. She parted my lips with hers and my tongue eagerly responded. She leaned her body deep into mine and pushed her fingers through my hair. I ran my hands up her arms and over her back. Charges of excitement were pulsing through my body. Our lips and bodies moved against each other with a need and a want they longed to fulfill. I slid my hand up under her shirt and over her bare lower back, her body arched against mine. She was driving me crazy. She placed one hand against my cheek and the other hand against my chest. She pulled her lips from mine.

"I want to go." She said softly. I leaned into her hand, my face fell. I couldn't believe this. Was she pulling away from me?

"Clary?" She pressed her lips to mine hungrily, but quickly. Gasping as she pulled away. She looked into my eyes with a mischievous smile. I couldn't help but smirk.

"No. I mean I want to go_ back_." She pressed her lips to mine again and I kissed her back fiercely. My mind was processing her words much slower than my body. She wasn't pushing me away, she wanted me. She pressed her hand to my chest and detached herself.

"Now!" She demanded. Some small part of me wasn't so sure that was a good idea. I shook my head slightly, her hand still against my cheek.

"Jace I've spent two years thinking about you, wanting you. Now I have you, I don't want to think anymore." She snaked both her hands behind my neck and curled her fingers into my hair and pulled my lips to hers. She kissed me intensely. She moved her hands to the hem at the front of my shirt and slid them up my abs and chest, her hands running over my bare skin felt amazing, and set off every nerve in my body. She moved her lips from mine, to the corner of my mouth, across my jaw, down my neck, across my collarbone, and back up my neck to my ear, kissing slowly. My body reacted to her, every place our bodies touched felt like fire. When she got to my ear she whispered.

"I'm done riding horses Jace. I thought you said I had some other options?" Oh God my body craved hers. She nipped my ear lightly and my eyes fluttered closed, I groaned softly. Oh God, I loved what she was doing to me. Against my will, Alec's voice was in my head, _Don't. That's not what either of you need right now._ I had to concentrate hard; I had a little self-control, but not much, just a little. I cradled her face with my hands and kissed her tenderly. I pulled away, but kept her face in my hands and gazed adoringly into her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"You're killing me over here. You know that right…It's getting late. We probably should go. Izzy's going to be expecting you for a girl's night, and I have plans to hang out with the guys. As much as I want you, and I do want you Clary, I don't think…God I can't believe I'm saying this...I don't think jumping into bed right after you just spent the last half hour crying is a great idea. If you want, you can sleep in my room tonight, you seem so fond of my bed already." She smiled and I chuckled.

"We can talk, and we can see what happens. Even if we just sleep, I would love to hold you in my arms." I pressed my lips gently to hers and she returned my kiss. I hoped she understood. As much as I wanted to be with her, I didn't want to rush this. I wanted it to be right.

"When did you become so responsible?" She chuckled.

"I know. Tell me about it. I'm kicking myself already." I kissed her cheek and took her hand, I grabbed Wayfarer's reins in the other, and led him over to a large rock and we both climbed back on. I loved the way Clary felt in my arms. I held her securely with my arm tightly around her waist. I suddenly wanted to know everything there was to know about this angel in my arms. I had known her for two years, but I felt like there were so many things I didn't know about her. I asked her every question that popped into my mind.

"So, what's your favorite color?" I kissed Clary's right shoulder and she giggled.

"I don't know, it varies, probably golden right now, like your eyes." She laughed.

"That sounded cheesy didn't it?" She shook her head.

"It did, but I won't hold it against you." I kissed her hair.

"What's your favorite flower? I'm going with peach roses, but correct me if I'm wrong." I kissed her neck on the right side.

"Yes. I love peach roses. So are we playing twenty questions now?" She chuckled.

"I just want to get to know the girl I'm madly in love with better, is that a crime?" She glanced quickly over her shoulder and her cheeks were bright red. She had since wiped away all traces of tears, and she hardly looked like she had ever been crying, except the smudged mascara.

"Shoot." I kissed the crook of her neck on her left side.

"What's your favorite movie?" I tickled her side quickly and she jerked and let out a high pitched laugh. It was adorable.

"Hey. Stop that." She chuckled.

"God. I'm such a girl. Probably _Ever After_. It's been my favorite for a while now." I kissed her left shoulder.

"Never heard of it." I kissed further down her shoulder.

"Yeah it's probably not your kind of movie. It's a Cinderella Story." I kissed her right shoulder.

"I'd watch it with you, if you wanted." I kissed the back of her neck.

"That's very sweet." I peppered several kisses down her neck on the right side. She sighed softly.

"Are you even paying attention at all to where we're going? We're going to get lost." I kissed the back of her neck.

"Wayfarer knows his way back. He's just following the trail." I kissed her left shoulder.

"What? No more questions?" She teased.

"What's your biggest goal in life right now?" I kissed her just behind her left ear.

"Getting heavy aren't you?…God, I think I just want to be happy." I tightened my arm around her.

"Well I hope I can help make you happy then." I whispered softly. Her head nuzzled into me and I kissed her hair.

"Who is your best friend?" I kissed the crook of her neck on the right side.

"Skip."

"What? No way. No skipping." I tickled her side again and she let out a peal of laughter.

"Ok, ok, fine, stop…Well Izzy is probably my best female friend, but I wouldn't say she was my best friend. If you had asked me two years ago I would have said Simon in a heartbeat, but now I'd probably say Alec. Though, if you tell Izzy or Simon that, I'd deny it." She shot me a quick glare over her shoulder. I kissed her forehead.

"Your secret's safe with me…What should I know about you that I'd never think to ask about?" She turned forward as she gasped and her body tensed. My thoughts immediately went to her mother and step-father. That was probably a stupid question. I shouldn't have asked.

"We can skip that one." I said quietly and kissed her right cheek.

"No. You said no skipping…There are two things that come to mind…One of them…well…it's just hard for me to talk about…so I'll tell you…I will…just another time ok." She took a deep breath. I knew she was thinking about her mother and step-father, I just knew it. I wondered if I should let her know I already knew, at least I already knew they were dead, I didn't know the details. Maybe I should just let it go and wait for her to be ready to talk about it, but before I could decide she started talking again.

"The other one…well…" She glanced over her shoulder and gave me the oddest sheepish look, bit her bottom lip, and her face turned a deep shade of red. Her head snapped forward.

"Never mind. Next." There was something in the way she looked at me and the sound of her voice that I just couldn't bring myself to taunt her. Ok, maybe I would stay away from the more serious questions for right now. I kissed the top of her hair.

"What do you hate most about the dating process?…So I can avoid it." She laughed. Her body seemed to relax. I was hopeful the awkwardness had passed.

"Don't worry. I'll let you know when you screw-up." I kissed her right cheek.

"_When?_ That's so harsh. You have to give me more than that." I kissed the left side of her neck.

"Ok. I'm not a fan of second dates." That was random.

"What's wrong with second dates?" I kissed her right shoulder.

"Guys always expect at least something on a second date. I rather just leave it at a first date, kiss is completely optional, and nothing else is expected." I nodded, more to myself then for her benefit seeing she was looking forward. I kissed her left cheek.

"Well I guess that doesn't really pertain to us."

"No I guess not." She giggled. I kissed her left shoulder.

"What's your favorite way to spend a Saturday?"

"In bed." Her reply was immediate, no thinking involved. That perked my interest.

"_Oh yeah?_" I kissed the right side of her neck passionately. Her body arched forward and she moaned quietly

"I meant that in a completely innocent way. I like to just sleep-in or lay in bed. Maybe watch tv and just veg out."

"_Sure_." I teased. She giggled.

"Do you have any pet peeves?" I kissed her just behind her left ear.

"Yes. Sarcastic, arrogant, egotistical men." She shot me a quick glare over her shoulder.

"Try again." I kissed her neck on her left side.

"What?"

"I don't believe that is a pet peeve of yours. I know the guy you're seeing." She giggled. I kissed the crook of her neck on her left side.

"Fine. I don't like liars and cheaters and players." She huffed, but she really didn't sound upset.

"I don't like liars either. We have that in common." I kissed the top of her hair.

"Actually I also like to spend my Saturdays in bed. So we have that in common too." I kissed the left side of her neck passionately. Her body arched again and she let out a small moan. I loved the way that sounded.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to let you go out tonight." She turned and smiled over her shoulder at me and I couldn't help but smile an enormous smile back down at her. She was Clary, and she was so beautiful, and she was in my arms. I was happier than I had ever been before in my life, happier than I ever imagined a person could be. I loved her so much. I brought my lips to hers and gave her a soft tender kiss.

"Maybe I've just been trying to get your attention so I could gaze into those beautiful green eyes and kiss those perfect lips of yours." I kissed her lips again and this time my lips lingered. I kissed her nose, and her cheek and her jawbone and her neck and the crook of her neck.

"Marry me?" I murmured quietly between kisses. It just kind of came out, but it didn't sound like a terrible idea. I saw her blush as she turned forward. I felt her breath catch, and her heart rate soar. I smiled to myself, she was getting excited. A moment later she let out a little chuckle.

"I can't believe you're being serious for one second. Where's my ring?" She shot me a playful smile over her shoulder. I kissed her lips gently and gazed into her eyes.

"Hey. If I thought you'd say yes…I'd run right out and buy one." She blushed deeper and turned forward again. I kissed her right cheek.

"You're crazy. We've spent like what…a half of a day together. I think you're suffering from heat stroke." I kissed from her shoulder to the crook of her neck on her left side.

"I'm not crazy. I've loved you for the last two years. We're adults. Isn't that what people do when they're madly in love? I don't want to risk losing you." I kissed her left cheek.

"This is the 21st century, people our age only get married if they're knocked up, otherwise they just live together in _sin_." She was shaking her head. I kissed the crook of her neck on her right side.

"I see you may still need to be wooed…I'm open to compromise…We can live in sin…Spend all our Saturdays in bed together." She chuckled. I kissed her neck savagely and her body arched as she let out a moan.

"Jace. You're not helping my frame of mind. Weren't you just being all responsible and telling me I was being a naughty temptress." I could almost picture that outfit.

"God that sounds hot. I bet you there's a costume you can buy _naughty temptress_." I kissed her neck again savagely and her body arched as she let out a slightly louder moan. That tiny little noise sent shock waves of exhilaration through my entire body.

"Jace." She said with a breathy sigh, she had just a hint of warning in her tone. I reluctantly detached my mouth from her neck and glanced down to see a small purplish blotch.

"Oops, that's going to leave a mark." I mumbled as I kissed her neck softly.

"JACE!" She scolded.

"_What?_ I figure only one of us needs to be responsible, and it's your turn." I teased. She pulled away trying to get out of my reach, though she couldn't move far and my lips followed her, peppering her shoulders and neck with butterfly kisses. Oh God I never wanted to let her go. The ride back to the sable continued the same. I asked her every question I could think of, staying away from any subject I thought may be upsetting, and continued to kiss her hair and her shoulders and her neck and her lips, sending little currents of excitement through my body. I loved the way her breath caught, or she'd gasp or moan, or her heart would start to race. I just loved every minute of being with her. About a half hour later Wayfarer was eating in his stall and we were climbing back into my car.

* * *

******Ever After (1998)**

**William Shakespeare ****_Romeo and Juliet: _**'Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss.'


	14. About to fall apart

**Clary's POV**

"It's like a friggin sauna in here." Jace laughed.

"What are you an old man? Who says friggin?" I rolled my eyes.

"You got the point didn't you?" Jace's hand suddenly was on my thigh and he gently ran his hand to my knee and back up again, sending my whole body on edge. Every time his hand ran back up my leg I swear it seemed to travel microscopically higher up my thigh.

"Skirts have much better access." Jace mumbled.

"Excuse me!" I blurted out incredulously. Jace smirked at me sidewise and winked.

"You heard me." I felt my face burning up. I picked up Jace's hand in mine and held it firm.

"God. I smell like a horse." I grimaced as I rolled down the window.

"Yeah I didn't want to say anything but you stink." Jace chuckled as I shot him a glare.

"Like you smell like roses?" I joked.

"Oh Clary. You never got to smell the roses." Jace's voice was sincere as he shot me a disappointed look and pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"I saw them though, they were beautiful."

"I know…but I know you like to _stop and smell the roses_." He gave me a very adorable look.

"I'm sorry. We'll have to go back." He kissed the back of my hand again.

"What now?" I chuckled.

"No I mean later. We still have almost two weeks here. We could go tomorrow. Would you like that?" He rubbed small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. Just shy of two weeks, that was it wasn't it. God I let my guard down. I tried to maintain my composure as my mind started to panic. He was going to be gone, back to school. I was kidding myself. I was so stupid to let this happen.

"You all right Clary? You look distressed." Jace had real concern in his voice. Yeah I'm distressed, before I was just heartbroken and infatuated with you for little or no reason. I fell in love with you because of one perfect kiss. I was doing alright at suppressing those feelings, but now you had to go dig all that up and make me fall in love with you all over again. Not just fall in love with you again, but now I love you a hundred times more than I did before. When you go back to school and undoubtedly forget about me, I'll have some real reasons to be heartbroken.

"No. I just haven't eaten all day. It's after seven. It's just catching up to me. I don't feel great." I tried to sound convincing.

"I'm not taking very good care of you am I? I should have made sure you got something to eat at Panera Bread. Want me to stop?" Jace sounded very apologetic. I laughed softly.

"No, I'm fine. Izzy may skip meals at times, but Maia will make sure we get something to eat." I saw Jace eyeing me out of my peripheral vision. I stared out the windshield. I couldn't look in his direction, I felt like he'd see right through my facade.

"Nothing else is bothering you? You'd tell me if something was wrong?" His voice was suspicious. He tugged gently on my hand obviously trying to get my attention. I turned and gave him as comforting of a smile as I could muster.

"Jace. I'm good." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He didn't look like he bought it, but he leaned towards me, lips puckered, as his eyes darted back and forth between me and the road. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his briefly. I turned up the music and started to sing along. We didn't talk the rest of the ride, but Jace continued to hold my hand and gently rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of it.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Besides singing along to the radio, Clary was quiet the rest of the car ride back. She had taken out some stuff from her purse and cleaned up her face, so at least she didn't look like she had just spent half the day crying, but I could tell something was still bothering her. She really was a bad liar. I didn't want to push her though. I already pushed her to get her to admit her feelings for me. I was hoping she'd tell me what was wrong when she was ready. I was so afraid any moment she would push me away again. I loved her so much. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. I just didn't know what to do. I needed to talk to Alec, he was good with relationships and he probably knew Clary better than anyone.

When I parked the car at the cottage and Clary got out I rushed over to detain her. I wrapped my arms securely around her and looked down at her. She was smiling, but her eyes looked sad.

"Clary." I said softly and brought my lips to hers. She returned the kiss, but the fire was gone, she felt lifeless. I started to panic; all of my fears of her pulling away, of losing her, started to feel like an imminent reality.

"Don't do this. _Please_ don't do this. I'm not going to hurt you. _Please_. I can feel you already pulling away from me. Clary I love you._ Please_-" A couple of stray tears fell down her cheeks, she slapped her hand to my mouth playfully and her face lit up slightly with a small smile.

"You're very persuasive when you beg." She shook her head.

"That obvious, huh?" She mumbled softly.

"I'll try Jace. I can't promise you anything, but I'm going to try ok. Don't give up on me." She reached her hands around my neck. I gazed into her eyes.

"I won't. I'll never give up on you." She pulled me towards her. The kiss started gentle, but as I parted her lips with mine and pulled her tighter I felt her body react and come alive. Her hands ran threw my hair and she pressed her body against mine, my hands tangled into her curls, and our lips moved against each other eagerly. I heard a loud intentional cough coming from a slight distance away. My hands moved to cradle Clary's face and I kissed her gently, peppering her lips with several butterfly kisses. She still had stray tears escaping down her cheeks. I heard another intentional cough much closer, not far behind Clary. I pulled her into my arms and tucked her under my chin; she buried her face in my chest. I got a view over her head of the perpetrator.

"Hey Alec." Clary stirred and I moved with her, so she could see Alec, but I could still hold her firmly in my arms.

"Hey Babydoll." Alec said softly as he gazed towards Clary with a very sensitive affectionate look.

"I thought you call Clary Dollface?" I muttered. I'd never heard him call her Babydoll. There was a different tenderness in his eyes than I'd seen before.

"Not always." He responded softly before turning his gaze to me.

"Hey so we're all getting ready to head out. You still coming?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Of course."

"Clary. Izzy and Maia are ordering pizza, you guys are staying in, if you have any requests I'd get in there now. You know how they get, Maia's pushing for a meat lovers and Izzy's complaining about everything, they've been going at this for some time now..." Alec trailed off.

"Yeah you have to eat. So go on. Pick out something you like. I'll be in in a minute." I put a finger under Clary's chin and guided her face to mine giving her a soft kiss. Her tears had stopped and she didn't even look like she had been crying, but there was still something in her eyes. She smiled timidly at me and I dropped my arms hesitantly. I felt like each time I let her go may be the last. She never said a word, but exchanged a look with Alec that I couldn't decipher. Alec and I watched her walk away. After Clary was in the house Alec turned back to me with a small smile.

"You look like you're on cloud nine." I smiled.

"I am." He nodded once. I could tell he was eyeing my shirt and I glanced down. There were wet marks from her tears. I crossed my arms and he looked back towards my face with a solemn expression.

"Jace I wish I could say the same for her." I put my hands in my pockets and looked down and kicked at the gravel.

"I know."

"She's scared. It's written all over her face. She's so afraid." Alec's voice was somber.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I told her that I loved her, and I do, but it's like she doesn't believe me. She keeps trying to push me away. She means the world to me. What do I do Alec?" I knew I sounded desperate.

"I don't know Jace. She's letting you closer than I've ever seen her let any other guy."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's terrified, but she cares enough about you that she's willing to leave her comfort zone. She's built up some thick walls. She's letting you in. Don't mess it up."

"Don't mess it up? Thanks. Great pep talk." I said sarcastically as I kicked the gravel hard. Alec started to walk back towards the house.

"Hey. What's with calling her Babydoll?" He turned back towards me.

"Ahh." Alec shifted uncomfortably on his feet, ran his hand through his hair, and looked down.

"Jace, I call her Babydoll when she's falling apart, or about to fall apart. Like a porcelain babydoll, it's beautiful, but so fragile, when it shatters; it breaks into a million pieces. When she falls apart Jace, she really falls apart…Just…Don't break her heart." He turned around and walked back towards the house with his head down leaving me out in the driveway alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

When Clary walked into the living room Maia and I were sitting next to each other on the couch trying to decide on pizza flavors. As Clary walked through the living room a nasty smell followed her.

"Clary you stink." I scrunched up my nose.

"So I've been told." She rolled her eyes.

"Get me plain cheese, I don't want anything crazy." She walked out of the living room and down the hallway.

"I put out clothes for you!" I yelled.

"Of course you did." I heard her mutter loudly. I turned to Maia.

"Seriously. Nobody likes plain cheese left over." I shook my head.

"Let's think. What else does she like?" Maia dropped her head back dramatically towards the couch, closed her eyes, and scoffed.

"Izzy we've been sitting here for like 30 minutes. Just decide already. I don't care anymore." I furrowed my eyebrow.

"Well I don't care either. I eat everything." She snapped her head back up.

"No…You don't. You say that, and every time I pick a kind you veto it." I shook my head.

"I do not." She rolled her eyes.

"Then let's get meat lovers and a cheese for Clary." I bite my lip.

"I don't like the meat lovers at the place that delivers here…and Clary doesn't really care, she just picked cheese because it was probably the first thing that came to mind." Maia shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"See Izzy. You pick." A short argument later, the pizzas were ordered and forty-five minutes after that the guys were gone, and two pizzas had just arrived, ½ meat lovers, ½ pepperoni and a full vegi.

"I thought you were getting me cheese." Clary said as she walked into the living room and eyed the pizzas.

"No. That didn't work out, but you look so cute. Turn around let me see." She did a little twirl. She was wearing an off white little beach dress with spaghetti straps, an elastic waist, and a dusting of sequins allover.

"Why couldn't you buy me normal clothes? And what do you mean it didn't work out? Three people and two large pizzas and you couldn't get a half cheese Izzy." She walked over and sat down on the loveseat opposite me.

"Nobody likes cheese left over. The clothes I got you are amazing, you can't wear frumpy clothes forever Clary. I think I'm going to burn all your other clothes when we get back." Clary's eyes bugged out.

"Stay away from my closet. Oh and like the guys will be lining up for that vegi pizza either."

"It's comfortable though right? I tried one on in the store, but I couldn't get away with wearing it. It doesn't have any built in support, and my body hates strapless bras."

"The dress is comfortable Izzy, but the strapless bra is not." Maia walked out of the kitchen with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Dear God, are those Izzy's cookies?" Clary cringed and I shot her a playful glare. Maia laughed.

"No. Absolutely not. I just made these while you were in the shower." They smelled delicious.

"You'll get use to strapless bras, just like you got use to thongs Clary." Maia put the plate down on the table and sat by me.

"Who said I got use to thongs?" I grabbed a cookie.

"You stopped complaining about them didn't you? Oh, did you give Jace any of my cookies today?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yes, I actually did. A little vindictive, but it was very funny. He thought I was trying to poison him." Clary laughed.

"Oh I forgot I made Margaritas, there's a pitcher in the fridge, I'll be right back." I grabbed another cookie as I headed to the kitchen. Moments later I was on my way back out with the pitcher and three cups.

"Who wants one?" I started to pour and Maia and Clary each took a cup. Clary took a sip and gave me a funny look.

"Kind of weak don't you think." She got up and went into the kitchen. A moment later she came out with three shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Anyone else want a shot?" Maia declined, but Clary and I each had a shot. She also poured some extra tequila in her margarita.

"So Clary. I wanted to tell you I took your advice." I said and took another sip of my Margarita, it wasn't weak; it was perfect. Clary's eyes got big.

"Which advice? You tend to tell me you took my advice, but you seem to misunderstand what I was actually trying to tell you. Like the time you tried to give up going to school for Lent."

"That's different. I don't go to church, you weren't really clear when you explained the whole concept to me." Clary took a sip of her margarita and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. I slept with Simon." Clary spit a mouthful of margarita across the room.

"I'm not cleaning that." Maia laughed.

"IZZY. I never told you to sleep with Simon." Clary was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes you did. You gave me that whole speech about feelings and putting myself out there. I don't remember exactly what you said, but you definitely told me if I wanted him I should sleep with him." Clary was shaking her head adamantly.

"No. No. No. No. No. I certainly did not."

"Wait. You mean you slept with him, like you made up with him, or this is the first time you slept with him?" Maia looked at me skeptically. I smiled.

"I don't really like to kiss and tell."

"Yes you do Izzy." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Ok I do. It wasn't just make up sex." I threw my hair over my shoulder and laughed.

"Oh, I think it's about time. After two years. With your record, I thought you two were definitely sleeping together long ago…I _thought_ you could feel the sexual tension in this house, you could cut it with a knife." Maia snickered. Clary glowered.

"Oh that wasn't me. That's Clary and Jace." I stuck my tongue out playfully at Clary and she rolled her eyes.

"Izzy _don't_ start with me." She poured herself another shot.

"I thought you had a nice time with Jace. I saw you hug and kiss him goodbye. You guys look really cute together. He looks really happy. Think of how cute your children would be." She scoffed.

"Our _children_? Seriously there is something wrong with you. It's just…complicated. Ok. I don't want to talk about it." I figured I'd give her a little time for the alcohol to set in before I approached the subject of Jace again. We all chatted and gossiped. We hadn't just hung out us girls in so long. We ate pizza and cookies and drank. Maia had brought a bag full of her favorite movies to the lake, so we ended up putting on _Sweet Home Alabama_ followed by _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_, though they were more in the background since we had all seen them many times before. Clary dodged the topic of Jace a few more times before Maia and I gave up. It was getting later, close to one by the time the second movie ended so we didn't bother putting on another one. We had all switched over to water by this point and were on the edge between waiting up for the guys and just calling it a night.

"Oh Maia, I almost forgot. I'm supposed to talk to you about where you'd rather live. Simon and I are going to move in together." Maia screamed and gave me a huge hug.

"Have you noticed I've been subtlety trying to pawn you off on Clary so Jordan could move in?" I giggled.

"Great I'm surrounded by happy people." Clary mumbled. I shook my head.

"Can't you pretend to be happy for me?" Clary opened her mouth and closed it without saying anything. Her eyes softened.

"I'm happy for you Izzy. I'm happy for both of you guys." She was looking back and forth between me and Maia. I heard the front door open and turned to see Aline. I started to smile when I noticed Sebastian behind her.

"Aline, you've been gone all day? Sebastian, kind of surprised to see you back here after last night."

"God Izzy. He didn't do anything wrong. Jace was so overreacting." Aline spat. I rolled my eyes.

"What about his little exchange in the living room with Simon?" Maia had filled me in earlier, but I realized as soon as the words came out of my mouth that Clary was still in the dark about the whole thing.

"What happened in the living room?" Clary chimed.

"Nothing." Maia and I said at the same time.

"Love the honesty girls." Clary shook her head.

"Clary, can I talk to you alone?" Sebastian was looking at Clary intently.

"I don't think that's the best idea." Maia snapped. I stood up.

"Yeah, you want to talk to her go ahead. Talk." Clary jumped off the loveseat and threw her hands to her hips.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm getting so sick of everybody trying to protect me without asking me if I want protection."

"You want to talk? Fine. Let's go outside." She stalked towards the door, slipped on a pair of flip flops and left. Sebastian followed her outside without looking back, leaving Aline in the house.

"Should I text Jace or something?" I looked over at Maia and she shrugged.

"You're so melodramatic Izzy. You act like Sebastian is some sort of sex addict, when in fact he's just like Jace. I'm sure they are both capable of having a conversation with a girl that doesn't end in the bedroom. If you're that concerned, why don't you just gawk at them through the kitchen window?" Aline shook her head and walked down the hall to her room. It wasn't that bad of an idea. I grabbed Maia's hand and we set up watch through the kitchen window. We couldn't hear anything, but we could see them.

* * *

**Sweet Home Alabama (2002) (Reese Witherspoon, Patrick Dempsey & Josh Lucas)**

**How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days (2003) (Kate Hudson & Matthew McConaughey)**


	15. Anywhere but here

**Clary's POV**

I walked down to one of the lounge chairs and took a seat, I knew Sebastian was following me, but he didn't say anything the whole walk down.

"Alright. Out with it." I spat as I stared out at the water.

"I want to tell you what the big hoopla in the living room was all about." I nodded still staring at the water.

"This should be good." I caught whispers here and there, but everybody brushed me off when I asked about it.

"Well…We were all having a dispute in the living room about whether you had slept with Jace." My head snapped towards Sebastian. He had his hands in his tan cargo short pockets and was wearing a black collared button down t-shirt, untucked, with the top two buttons undone. He had a black hoody draped over his arm. The moonlight made his black hair shine. He was looking at me like he was deliberating what to say.

"You what?" I snapped.

"You see, everybody thought you slept with Jace…because I told them you did. Not that it makes it right, but I had thought at the time you did. You were leaving his room with just that t-shirt on. Jace is a player, it was the obvious answer. The fact you were in there sleeping with Alec, come on, like anybody would have guessed that. That's not the whole thing either. After I thought you slept with Jace, I was sure you were one of those girls that just liked to have a good time. You're gorgeous, you have a great body. I was interested. I'm not going to deny that. You're sexy and I wanted to get with you. I thought you were easy, and I may have said something to that respect. I didn't see what the big deal was. Izzy's such a slut, everybody knows it, it would make sense you, being one of her closest friends, would be too. The way I hear it, Jace is with a different girl practically every week, why would it be any different with you." I was frozen, looking at Sebastian in disbelief. He was being so direct, but so, so vile.

"Anyway. I'm a player Clary. I don't pretend to be something I'm not. I just was looking for a good time and I thought you were too. Come on, you were parading around in a tiny bikini, silk robes, and skin tight dresses. It made sense. At Pandemonium when I asked if you wanted to have some fun, I thought you knew what I meant. I thought the Fairy Dust would add to our pleasure, and you seemed more than happy to try it when I told you it gives you the feeling of euphoria. I didn't drug you. I don't know if they told you I did, but you took the stuff willingly. Yeah I would have slept with you, but that doesn't really matter right now." I was speechless. What he was saying was so horrible, but yet somehow seemed to make sense. I knew all those clothes Izzy picked out for me were to make me look more attractive, I felt kind of sexy wearing them. Though I'd never admit that to her. Wasn't that the point, to get guys to notice me? Was it really all that surprising, that a guy like Sebastian, would get the wrong idea? I remembered him asking me if I wanted to try the Fairy Dust. God, after talking to Alec, I was sort of depressed, feeling euphoric sounded pretty good. I watched him put it in a shot of tequila for me at the bar; it wasn't like he slipped it my drink when I wasn't looking. It really wasn't one of the smarter decisions I've made.

"I'm not going to say I care about you, I don't. I don't have feelings for you, I never will. I'd sleep with you in second, but it wouldn't mean anything." Well that was pretty harsh. I was feeling really sick. I felt like I was going to throw up, nobody had ever talked like this to me, been so blunt, so forward, so appalling.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I spat.

"A couple reasons. First, I want to set the record straight, everybody here seems to make me out to be a monster and I'm not. I didn't do anything wrong. I might not be the world's best boyfriend, I'd give you that, but I'm not a bad person. I came here to have fun, I didn't come here to cause problems. I want to apologize to you if I upset you. Based on a few things, I judged you wrong. I thought you were somebody you weren't, and I wouldn't have acted the way I did if I had known then what I know now. To a girl like you, I probably seem kind of creepy. If you were the kind of girl I thought you were, you would probably be turned-on right now." Sebastian let out an uncomfortable sounding chuckle. That was the weirdest, creepiest apology I've ever heard.

"Anyway, I did have a good time last night hanging out; even though we didn't have sex. You weren't like the girls I usually hang out with granted, but you weren't all stiff like the Lightwoods either. The stories I hear from Aline make you sound like you're really understanding and you judge people fairly. The Lightwoods, well they act like they're better then everybody else. I just don't want you to think I'm the monster they're trying to make me out to be. I'm sorry I judged you unfairly, I hope you don't hold it against me." I was looking at Sebastian hard trying to read him, but his face was so guarded. I was torn between wanting him to go on and just wanting to get away from him. I hated what he was saying, but some of it, I had to admit, sounded accurate. The Lightwoods didn't really give me the warmest reception when I met them either. Alec was discreetly nasty to me those first few weeks before he met Magnus, when he thought I was going to try to steal Jace from him, not that Jace was ever his to begin with. Jace, well Jace was his unpleasant pompous self. Izzy, she down right hated me openly for a couple practices until she realized I wasn't going to be any competition at all for the guys she wanted to date, and then she took pity on me for being so anti-social when it came to the opposite sex and decided to take me under her wing. Max was always nice to me, but he was just a sweet innocent kid. I hated that Sebastian was kind of right. The Lightwoods could be a little hard on people. I hated that I could see a little legitimacy in everything he was saying. I braced myself to hear him out.

"You said there were a couple of reasons."

"Yeah…Well the other one…I get the feeling that all those people in there, that you call friends, pick and choose what stories you should hear. Aline told me how they were avoiding telling you what happened in the living room. I thought that was so odd. Why not just tell you? It wasn't really that big of a deal, they blew it completely out of proportion…" Unfortunately this sounded all to true.

"I think you should know…" Sebastian hesitated.

"Yes?" I pried.

"Clary. Well…both my parents are gone, ok…I live with my uncle…well he's not really my uncle…not biologically…anyway…we're not really close. I have one person left that means anything to me, Kaelie. You met her at the bar. When I was talking to you she came over and I left to go talk to her. She's tall, skinny, blonde, striking blue eyes." Regrettably I remembered her all too well. I was nodding.

"Well, she's like a sister to me. I've known her for a really long time. She's really close friends with Aline. She's been dating Jace on and off for years. You can ask Aline or Alec if you don't believe me. He means everything to her, Clary. They go out for a while then he breaks up with her, then they go out, then they break up again. It's like what Aline says Izzy does to Simon. Jace kind of keeps stringing Kaelie along and she keeps hoping one day he'll wake-up and realize he loves her. She's a good girl. She's foolish, and love struck, but she's a sweetheart. She thought they were working things out before he came on this trip. You saw them kissing at Pandemonium, I know you did, I saw it too. She really thinks he still has feelings for her." When Sebastian stopped to take a deep breath, I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Was it true? I always hated the way Izzy treated Simon, I always wished she would figure out how she felt for him so he wouldn't suffer anymore. I knew it killed Simon to see her date guy after guy, and God knows all those guys were either players or fell hopelessly in love with her. Then she'd just crush them and never look back. Izzy's words echoed in my head:_ He doesn't know how to be in a relationship anymore than I do, and that's not saying much._ I had never really given too much thought about how Izzy and Jace were so similar with relationships. I never asked her about Jace's ex-girlfriends. I never asked Jace either. I never asked anyone. I knew as much as I thought I wanted to know. Everybody always joked about Jace sleeping around, it wasn't a big secret, but could he really ever be serious about one person, or was there really somebody out there that he always went back to between his escapades? Did Jace have a Simon?

"Clary, I think you should back off. I'm asking you to back off." I could feel my eyes beginning to burn. No. NO. I wasn't going to believe this. I barely knew Sebastian, he was lying. I had no idea why, but everything in my body was screaming at me that he was lying. He had to be. He just had to be. It couldn't be true. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I stood up to face him.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe any of this." I snapped.

"Don't you? I'm not lying about what happened in the living room, I wouldn't make something like that up, and anybody in the house can verify it for you. Do you think they're doing you favors by keeping you in the dark? I know you saw the kiss at Pandemonium. I see how you reacted when I asked. I see the way you and Jace look at each other. Everybody can see how you guys act together. The tension between you two, that's not because you hate each other, that's for sure. I see the way you are reacting right now when I talk, you're visibly upset, you look like you are going to break down and cry at any second. You care, you care a lot about what I'm saying and you know what I'm saying is true. There is something definitely going on between you and Jace, you might not acknowledge it, but I can see it. Not to mention I have a few bruises that would argue that point as well. I just want you to think rationally for a minute though. Did he tell you he kissed her? Do you feel he should have at least been forthcoming about that? No, he kept it a secret from you…Didn't he?…Like all the other secrets he's keeping…You know the lake, coming out here, this use to be like their thing. Kaelie was so hopeful that this was what they needed to get back together. They'd spend the day horseback riding and go out to the clubs at night. Kaelie loves horseback riding, I'm a pretty good rider, and we go sometimes, but I know she loves to ride with Jace." My eyes had drifted towards the ground while he was talking.

"We went riding today." My voice was just above a whisper. My eyes were full of threatening tears. Maybe what he was saying was true. I was kidding myself. I was in complete denial that a Greek God like Jace would ever really end up with a Raggedy Ann doll like me. Maybe I was jealous of Kaelie too. I wasn't striking, not like her. She was tall with blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, she looked just like a model. I was short, with stupid red hair. He put his hand gently on my shoulder and I looked up at him. His eyes almost looked concerned, but there was still a very reserved look about him.

"Clary you know he's a player. I don't know if he's playing you or not, but just think about it ok. You've seen what Izzy does to guys. Aline tells me she always goes back to Simon in the end. You seem like such a remarkable person, and I've barely spent any time with you. I already know you're better off without jerks like me and Jace in your life. It's too late for Kaelie, this has been going on for years; she's completely in love with him. She's so sweet and meek though, she'd never fight for him, and she'll just die inside while she loses him again and again. I can't watch that happen over and over, I care about her and I want her to be happy. I tried to tell her to just get over him, but she can't, I just keep praying he'll realize how amazing of a person she is and treat her how she deserves to be treated. Please just think about it. I'm not trying to be mean. It's just, this is Kaelie, I'd do anything to see her happy. If things were different, and you weren't Izzy's friend, don't you think you would have tried harder to help Simon make things work out with her?" My eyes drifted back towards the ground with a few tears escaping. I would have. I would have fought for him, helped scare all those guys away so Simon had a fighting chance. In a way, I had been all these years. The pep talks I would have with Izzy, trying to get her to figure out her feelings and stop messing with Simon if she didn't love him. Now they were moving in together, it just took her forever to figure it all out. This was all too much. I was starting to hyperventilate, I needed to get away. It was late. The guys would be back soon and I just didn't want to be here when Jace got back. I just needed some time to think. Some time to process everything. I needed to go somewhere, anywhere. It was so late though, I was too afraid to go off by myself.

"Sebastian can you take me somewhere?" I asked softly as I continued to stare at the ground. My breathing was irregular and I was too much in shock for any more tears to fall.

"Where?" His voice was soft.

"Anywhere but here." He walked over to the lounge chair and gently took my arm. I didn't resist. I couldn't think. He put an arm around my back and started to walk me into the night along the dirt trail next to the lake.


	16. Night out with the guys

**Jace's POV**

"Pull over. This one is open." Alec gestured to a small 24 hour diner on the side of the road where a couple cars were parked. It looked pretty empty. Simon pulled over and parked the car. Though I had driven to the bar, Simon had offered to be the designated driver home. He said he had drunk plenty the night before and that his body could use a break, which was fine by me, because I was looking forward to drinking away all of my worries. This was just what I needed, a night out with the guys. A night not to worry about how complicated my life just got over the course of a day. A good night's sleep would help too. Tomorrow everything would be fine. I was looking forward to seeing Clary, except that I was apprehensive too. I knew she was still on the edge and I felt like maybe getting back after she was already asleep would be better at this point. Maybe after a good night's sleep, we would both be thinking clearly. She tossed and turned so much last night, I doubted she really slept that great, and I spent so much of the night watching her sleep that I barely got any sleep myself. After her massive temper tantrum, and a couple hours of tossing and turning, she finally calmed down and it was quite a contrast to see her sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately it didn't last that long. It would have probably been a pleasant sight, watching her sleep, had she not had those eerie raccoon eyes. Maybe tomorrow night she'd be peacefully sleeping in my arms. I smiled to myself. Tomorrow would be better, it would be. Not that today was really that bad, going horseback riding was amazing, but if tomorrow went smoothly, I could relax a bit, I could move passed this constant nagging that I was going to lose her at any second.

We all piled into a booth and ordered some food. It was close to one-thirty in the morning, but after spending the night at the bar I could definitely eat. Jordan suggested we just eat leftover pizza, but after hearing that Izzy had ordered a whole vegi, Alec and I didn't want to take our chances as to what was waiting for us when we got back. We were all devouring our cheeseburgers and French fries, perfect greasy post bar food. Well everybody except Magnus, he ordered apple pie and a root beer float. No wonder he always looks so happy, he's always on a sugar high.

"Really Magnus? After a night of drinking you're having pie and soda?" Simon was looking at Magnus quizzically with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't knock it until you try it Samson." Magnus took a small spoonful of ice-cream out of his drink and dug it into his pie before eating it and washing it down with a sip of root beer. I cringed, my teeth hurt just watching, too much sugar.

"You know my name is Simon, right? I saw you all the time Alec lived at home during high school and I see you every time Alec comes to visit Izzy. Why don't you want to call me by my name?" Magnus gave Simon a measured look.

"Honestly boy I don't think you'll be around long enough for me to bother. What you've been seeing Izzy for a couple months now?" Simon rolled his eyes.

"It's been about two years off and on Magnus, almost as long as you've been seeing Alec. You have to accept the fact it's about time you learned my name." Magnus scrunched up his face.

"I met Alec Boo at Darling Clary's sixteenth birthday party soiree and it was love at first sight." Magnus looked over at Alec affectionately and kissed his cheek.

"So this August it will be three years, _sooo_ much longer than you and Izzy. Plus if you take out all the times you two were _off again_ you really have only been dating for a couple of months. Your relationship really isn't that serious Sawyer, just admit it." Simon shook his head.

"Now I know that was just intentional. We're moving in together. Is that serious enough for you?" Alec had been carrying on a trivial conversation with Jordan, but both snapped their heads towards Simon.

"What?" Alec and Jordan both said in unison. Simon looked embarrassed.

"Nothing." He murmured. Alec turned his gaze to Magnus.

"Surprise!" Magnus threw his hands in the air dramatically.

"Seymour and Izzy are moving in together." He clapped his hands twice. Alec rolled his eyes and glared at Simon.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Really, after today-" Alec's eyes widened and he looked pissed as he cut Simon off.

"Never, I repeat never, ever, talk about what happened today with me. Ever." I chuckled.

"Now you have to tell us what happened." Alec shot me a nasty glare.

"We're not talking about it. Ever." Alec growled.

"My poor baby is traumatized." Magnus gave Alec a pitiful look and rubbed his back. I made a mental note to ask about that later.

"So wait. Does that mean Izzy is moving in with us? I don't know if I love that idea." Jordan shook his head slightly. Simon chuckled.

"Sorry dude. I thought you were kind of in on all of this. Maia and Izzy are supposed to be discussing which apartment you and Maia get and which one me and Izzy get." Jordan gaped at Simon.

"Dammit. There goes my freedom." Jordan slammed a fist down on the table and slouched back.

"She's totally going to domestic you." Simon said laughing pretty hard. Jordan glowered at him.

"Just tell her you don't want to live with her." Everybody gave me disbelieving looks.

"Have you met Maia?" Simon asked rhetorically.

"She'd kill me dude. She's like dealing with a rabid wolf when you piss her off." We all laughed except Jordan.

"You're no better off then me Simon. At least Maia is great at everything; it will probably be like…like…like living with Mary Poppins. Living with Izzy well that would be more like-" Jordan mock trembled.

"-living with Typhoid Mary." Jordan and Magnus laughed.

"Who's Typhoid Mary?" I questioned. Simon and Alec also looked clueless. Magnus chucked before he fell into a quick history lesson.

"Mary Mallon or better known as Typhoid Mary, was a career cook right in New York from 1900 to 1907. Through her cooking she infected some fifty or so people with typhoid fever, an unknown number of which died." Simon glowered at Jordan.

"I always knew Izzy was trying to kill us with her cooking." I snickered.

"That is really gross dude. You know a joke isn't funny if you have to explain it. Plus, Izzy's cooking doesn't make me sick…usually…it just tastes horrific. There _was_ this peanut butter fish soup though. I vomited all night." We all cringed. I wanted to gag just thinking about Izzy's cooking.

"It makes me sick every time I eat it. I ate one of her cookies today-" Alec's eyes got wide as he cut me off.

"Dear God Why? Why would you do that to yourself?" I chuckled.

"Clary fed it to me." Magnus was shaking his head.

"What did you do to that poor girl? Only you could take an angel and make her malicious." Everyone laughed.

"Alright so I deserved it." I shook my head.

"So Jordan? You have a thing for Mary Poppins?" I shot sarcastically to Jordan, he glared at me.

"You're really sick man. I just meant, she cleans and cooks and does everything." Magnus chuckled.

"Have you ever even read one of those books or watched that movie?" Jordan was shaking his head at Magnus.

"She teaches the children to do those things for themselves. If you're moving in with Mary Poppins, prepare to be trained." We all laughed as Jordan grimaced. I found my thoughts drifting to what I did to deserve that horrible cookie, smacking Clary's ass, that kiss, Raphael.

"Hey Jordan. Question for you. Clary and I ran into some guy named Raphael this afternoon. He seemed to have dated Clary a bit. I got the impression he knows you." It was an open question. I just wanted more information about the guy. Jordan shot me a quick sideways look.

"I only know one Raphael, he's on the force." Jordan responded hesitantly.

"The _force_? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You really are self-centered aren't you?" Simon spat.

"Shut up dumbass nobody was talking to you."

"Jace. I thought you knew, I'm a cop?"

"Since when?"

"Well since about nine months ago. Simon's mom and my dad both work for the NYPD, that's how I met Simon. My dad is a cop and his mom is a psychologist. Anyway I've known Simon for a couple years and we got a place together a few months back." I just stared and shook my head slightly.

"So Raphael is a cop?" I was trying to remember the encounter with Raphael. I guess it did make sense.

"Yeah. I met Raphael in the Academy. He's a cop."

"Wait. You live with Simon. Yet, I got the impression you just met Clary for the first time Saturday."

"Yeah. I did."

"I don't get it."

"Clary and I don't hang out as much as we once did Jace. Well not that we don't hang out per se…I mean we hang out more lately…but we don't actually go out…" Magnus rolled his eyes and hand as a gesture for Simon to continue.

"Anyway, Jordan didn't go to the same high school as us. I just never ended up introducing them. Then after we got the apartment…" Simon trailed off and exchanged a quick meaningful look with Alec. I totally caught that.

"Well she just never came over." Simon said hesitantly.

"What the hell was that? That look?"

"This is just silly, tell him." Magnus snapped. Simon looked over at Alec expectantly and he gave Simon a slight shrug. Simon spoke nervously.

"Ah, Clary's mom and stepfather were in a car accident in April."

"I know."

"You do?" Alec questioned surprised.

"Well I mean. I didn't know it was an accident or it was in April, but I know they're dead. I overheard something at the cottage. What happened? Was Clary in the car?" Simon continued.

"No Clary wasn't in the car. It was a school night, and she had stayed home to work on a paper that was due the next day. Her mom and stepfather both happened to get home from work early and decided to go out to dinner. They tried to convince Clary to go, but she can be stubborn-" Simon shot me a knowing look. When was Clary not stubborn?

"-and then they were just going to stay in, but she pushed them to go without her…Anyway…it appears they hit ice driving over a bridge. We had a late season snow storm in early April and there were still some icy patches in spots. She felt really bad after the accident. She felt like if she just didn't force them to go…" Simon was shaking his head.

"April? That's when you went home last?" I looked over at Alec.

"Yeah. I went for the funeral and I stayed with Clary for a few days." He looked very somber.

"Why didn't anybody tell me before?" I was looking around, but nobody seemed to meet my eyes. Finally Alec responded.

"You and Clary weren't close. She didn't want everybody to know. She was really upset, she still had a couple months of school and she didn't want everybody to treat her different. She asked me not to say anything unless you specifically asked. You never did. You never asked why I was going home suddenly, or why I was upset when I got back. You never ask about her. Not directly." Alec spoke solemnly. I felt my chest contract. Just because I never asked didn't mean I didn't care. I cared about Clary, I always did. I wanted to know everything that was going on with her.

"Do Mayrse and Robert know?" I asked hesitantly. Alec was nodding his head slightly.

"Yeah. They went to the funeral."

"So everybody knew but me? Everybody went to the funeral but me? Everybody was there for her but me? Alec-" He interrupted me.

"Just. Not right now man. I know, just…You guys have such an odd relationship and she's having such a hard time with this. She didn't really need anything else to stress about. She feels really guilty." Alec leaned forward and put his forehead on the table. Simon started talking.

"She's just been so different since the accident. Kind of like a walking shell." Simon was shaking his head.

"Maia, Izzy, and I try to be there for her, but she just isn't coping very well. Maia keeps setting her up on dates, but they never lead anywhere. Maia thinks if she found someone she'd be happier. Izzy thinks…" Alec's head snapped up and Simon shot a quick uncomfortable look towards him. Anxiety quickly crossed Simon's eyes. Oh yeah, I was definitely going to find out what happened between Simon and Alec. Simon continued very tentatively.

"Well Izzy thinks she needs a _distraction_…Anyway, Clary's having a hard time. It's like she's lost her temper, but not in a good way. It's like the fire's gone…" Simon trailed off. Jordan jumped in. He sounded a little aggravated.

"Yeah. Maia also isn't very thrilled that she spends the majority of her time shut up in that apartment-" Simon shot Jordan a glare. I was just about to jump in to ask what was being kept from me now, except Jordan was quicker than me.

"Anyway man, back to Raphael.-" That's what I really wanted to know about.

"-He's pretty much like you, _delightful_ in a, _I have a superiority complex_ kind of way; sleeps with different girls every week.-" I shot Jordan a glare, I was nothing like Raphael. God, last thing I wanted was to be compared to Raphael. I replayed our run-in with him over and over in my head.

"-I didn't know he knew Clary. I never mentioned her to him. I wonder how he knew I knew her." Jordan looked over at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Clary was the one that brought you up man, not Raphael." I shook my head slightly. Raphael just kept saying he was concerned, he missed her, he cared, he was worried, he just wanted to talk to her, spend time with her. He could have been sincere, he kind of sounded sincere. Maybe he did care about her? Then she moved and didn't tell him, never returned his calls. Maybe she just pushed him away like she keeps trying to push me away.

"I'm sure Maia told her I was a cop for the NYPD. Clary probably just didn't bother telling either of us she knew the other one. Not that I really know Clary, but Maia talks about her and I know she talks to Clary about me." I was only half paying attention to Jordan. I was just staring at my drink nodding slightly. Clary was outright hostile towards Raphael, but he seemed somewhat nice, he didn't come across as a total dick anyway, not like Sebastian does. Raphael was a cop; he couldn't be a horrible person. I could suddenly see myself in Raphael's shoes some day, Clary screaming at me to get out of her life. No. Forget about it. I wasn't going to sit here and sulk. That wasn't me. Raphael screwed up because he slept with some girl, or several girls. That wasn't going to be me. I would never do that to Clary. I was brought out of my self reflection by Magnus clapping twice.

"Ok so recap." Magnus chimed. Alec opened his mouth, but Magnus threw his hand over it.

"Darling Clary is acting like the walking dead. She's still having trouble getting over the loss of her parents. She's suffering from a little denial about, well everything. She's also pushing all her male suitors away…_Except!"_ Magnus raised his eyebrows up and down at me suggestively.

"She appears to be suddenly reanimated since you came around Prince Charming." Magnus eyes twinkled and he shot me a wink. It was kind of creepy. Alec seemed to be fussing with his phone.

"What? Are you talking about me? Am I Prince Charming?" I spat while pointing to myself. Magnus just nodded rapidly and gave me a manic smile. Very creepy.

"Alec is working hard on giving his little girl some space so she can grow and fly away-" Magnus pulled his hand away from Alec's mouth quickly.

"I can't believe you bit me." Magnus muttered and looked down at his hand shocked. Alec had a panicked look on his face as he burst out of his seat, and shot his hand up in the air.

"Check please!"

* * *

**Alec's POV**

It was hard to convince everybody we had to head back without going into detail. I tried to play it off that Izzy had gotten sloppy drunk and was streaking through the neighborhood, but I didn't really think Jace bought it. Izzy seemed to find an opportunity about once a year since she was fifteen to go streaking at the lake. I couldn't tell him Izzy text me to say Clary took off, she just up and left without a word. We all piled back into Jace's car, Simon at the wheel. It was only about a 15 minute drive back to the cottage.

"So what's up? How did dumbass in the backseat traumatize Alec?" Jace questioned with raised eyebrows, looking over his shoulder at me and Magnus, before looking back at Simon in the driver's seat. I knew exactly what this was about and I really didn't want to talk about it. Locks people. Locks were invented for a reason. I'll never get the image of flashes of skin as Simon and Izzy scrambled for sheets out of my head. Then I was frozen and Izzy was yelling at me to get out and next thing I know Simon's running over with a pillow held up to him shutting the door in my face and then Izzy's laughing hysterically on the other side. That's my baby sister!

"We're not talking about that. Ever." I was shaking my head. The car was quiet for a short moment.

"Alec walked in on Sheamus and Izzy-" Magnus began to blurt out, I threw my hand over his mouth.

"_Magnus_." I growled as I dropped my hand and stared out the side window glowering.

"Ok, I get the picture." Jace muttered.

"That's not exactly true, we weren't, I mean were already done-" Magnus cut Simon off.

"Really not helping Silas." Magnus was shaking his head. Simon rolled his eyes.

"My name is still Simon." Simon mumbled.

"Speaking about naked people-" Jace said with an amused tone. I shuttered.

"So Streaking? Really? Izzy? You weren't this upset any of the other times. When do we really get to find out why we're rushing back to the cottage?" Jace asked skeptically. I was glade he was in the passenger seat and couldn't see how completely out of my mind I was.

"Soon enough." I said quietly. The rest of the ride back was strangely silent. Maybe my voice gave too much away.

When we got back Maia was leaning up against Jordan's car in the driveway with a demented expression. We all piled out of the car.

"Hey beautiful. What's wrong?" Jordan walked over and gave Maia a kiss.

"Ok…So I have good news and bad news." Maia said hesitantly looking predominately from me to Jace.

"Maia?" Jordan was looking at her apprehensively.

"Ok, it's probably all bad new. So Clary left over an hour ago…" Maia said timidly.

"What?" Was chorused by everybody but me. Panic flashed across Simon's face and Jace looked like he was going to kill somebody.

"You didn't tell them?" Maia looked at me uncomfortably. Jordan put his arm around her.

"No I…Wait…What?...Did you say over an hour ago?...Izzy said she _just_ left. That was like 20 minutes ago." This was bad. Magnus put his arm around me.

"Ah…yeah…well…Izzy didn't want to panic you until you got back." Maia looked kind of crazy.

"_Where_ is my sister?" Magnus tightened his arm around me.

"Hiding in her room." Maia answered nervously. We were all staring at Maia with somewhere between anxious and angry looks on our faces.

"Whole story Dear, quickly." Magnus chimed. Maia was twirling her hair and started talking so fast.

"Ok. So Sebastian came back with Aline-"

"SEBASTIAN!" Jace shouted as he threw his hands down in fists at his side. He looked furious. Maia sunk back into Jordan.

"Quickly, quickly." Magnus chimed.

"Ah…well he wanted to talk to Clary and we thought that was a bad idea, but she never listens to what anybody says, so she decided to talk to him anyway, and they went outside to talk and then they left for a walk about one o'clock and they haven't come back yet." Maia finished the rest of the story quickly with a bizarre look on her face, biting her nail.

"Ok, so what's the good news or the not so bad news?" Simon asked worriedly.

"Well just that she isn't alone."

"That's worse news, not good news." Jace growled shaking slightly.

"Did you try calling Clary?" Simon asked panicked.

"Yeah, but her phone is on the counter in the kitchen." Maia was shaking her head.

"How about Sebastian?" Jordan questioned in a calming voice.

"He answered the first time and said not to worry, but he never answered again after that." I had a bad feeling.

"Maybe we could try again. How many times did you call him Maia?" I asked.

"About Twenty." She said softly and bit her lip.

"TWENTY!" Simon shouted.

"Which way did they go?" Jace was clearly beyond livid. He was looking all around in the dark.

"I don't know." Maia was shaking her head.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?" Jace shouted.

"Jace cool it man. It's not Maia's fault. Can't you see how upset she is? She's worried too." Jordan rubbed Maia's back.

"Well Izzy and I were watching them out the kitchen window, but then Aline came into the kitchen to get something to eat and drink and then we kind of got distracted and when we looked back outside Sebastian and Clary were gone." I could tell Maia was getting flustered.

"How did you know they went for a walk?" I questioned.

"When we noticed they were gone, we thought maybe they were just on their way in the cottage and we couldn't see them, but then after about ten minutes, when they never came inside, we called Sebastian. That's when he said they went for a walk and not to worry." Jordan had his arm draped tightly around Maia's shoulders.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Simon piped in rather flustered

"Izzy kept praying they'd come back, or you'd come back."

"So what should we do? Look for them?" Simon questioned looking in my direction.

"How did she seem when Sebastian was talking to her? You said you were watching?" I asked apprehensively.

"Fine. She was just sitting on the lounge chair, but she was facing away from us." I took a deep breath.

"How much did she drink tonight?" I asked anxiously. Maia shrugged.

"A few, but she switched over to water a couple hours ago. I wouldn't worry about that."

"He wasn't touching her or grabbing at her?" I asked uneasily. I could feel the fury coming off of Jace.

"No. Not at all. Not that we saw." Maia was shaking her head.

"Alec. Give her some space. She'll come back when she's ready." Magnus said with a reassuring smile and a nod as he rubbed my back. I was ignoring him.

"Let's see, we have Jace's car and Jordan's car, I don't think we should use Clary's car. I can drive around some of the spots Clary knows, if somebody doesn't mind me using their car. She is on foot so they couldn't have gone too far…At least one person should stay here…Does anybody want to check on foot?…You don't have to." I looked my watch.

"Alright, it's just after two-thirty so that limits how many places are open right now. She's been gone about an hour-and-a-half. Oh, God." An hour-and-a-half was a long time to be missing, and Clary was such a city girl, she could get lost in these woods, not to mention she was with Sebastian and he didn't give me a warm fuzzy feeling. I took a deep breath.

"Ok. I don't like the idea of the girls wandering outside at this time of night, especially since we're missing one already, but who's willing to search with me?" I glanced around waiting for the volunteer search party.

"I'll walk around a bit. It's a nice night. I just want to touch base with Izzy first. I'll let her know she can stay here incase Clary comes back." Simon walked towards the house. Jordan exchanged a look with Maia.

"Yeah, we'll go, we can walk around a while too. We'll coordinate with Simon to cover more ground. You guys are welcome to take my car." Jordan took out his keys and handed them to Magnus. He and Maia headed towards the house.

"I'll come with you boo. For moral support you know." Magnus gave me a reassuring look and I leaned my head into his shoulder. He gave me a kiss on the head.

"You driving your car?" I asked Jace.

"No. I'll walk. However sobering this all has been, I don't think I can drive yet." Jace no longer looked livid he just looked distressed.

"Everything will be alright." I said trying to sound reassuring, but I wasn't even sure I believed it. He shook his head at me and ran his hand through his hair.

"I really doubt that."

* * *

**Mary Poppins (1964) (Julie Andrews & Dick Van Dyke)**

**P.L. Travers:**_** Mary Poppins (1934 to 1988)**_

**Thanks again to everybody for your reviews and all of the enthusiastic support**


	17. I'm not a goodie two shoes

**Clary's POV**

I walked a few more steps before I realized the warmth at my side was gone. I stopped and wrapped my arms tightly around my body as I turned to see Sebastian ten or so feet away looking at me, arms crossed over his chest. It was surprisingly light outside for the middle of the night, the moonlight danced across the water casting shimmers of light everywhere.

"We're probably a good mile out right now. I'm not walking all night with you. I'm sorry." Sebastian gently shook his head.

"No I know. You can go back if you want." He chuckled.

"I'm not leaving you out here to walk around alone either."

"No I'll be fine. You can go." He laughed.

"I'm not so sure of that. I already have a few bruises with your name on them, I don't need anymore. Leaving you out in the woods in the middle of the night ranks right up there with giving you Fairy Dust, I think your bodyguards would rough me up. I may know where we are, but do you?" I looked around. I had no idea where we were. Things always looked different in the dark and even if I had ever seen this place in the light, which I wasn't sure I had, it looked so foreign to me right now. I had no idea how long we'd been walking, time seemed to just not matter. We had taken a trail, but it split so many times I wasn't sure if I'd be able to find my way back alone. We were next to a large stream, or a river, or maybe it was even a smaller lake, I wasn't sure, but it had to connect to the larger lake somewhere. Right? I didn't even know what direction the water was flowing, there were so many rivers and streams in this area, I probably couldn't just follow the water. If I was honest with myself I knew I couldn't make it back on my own.

"So I guess you want me to go back now?" I asked hesitantly. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder very gently, I could just see a ghost of a smile across his lips.

"We don't have to go back now, but we're done walking." He walked over to a grassy area on the side of the trail closest to the water and laid his sweatshirt down on the ground.

"Here. Sit." He gestured to his sweatshirt. I glanced between him and the sweatshirt.

"No thanks. You sit on the sweatshirt. I can sit on the ground."

"The ground is a little damp, and you're wearing white, you'll get stains if you sit on the grass." I shook my head slightly as I walked over next to him.

"You sit. I'll stand. I'm fine." He sat down on the ground next to the sweatshirt and reached a hand up and grabbed my hand, and yanked downward. I jerked my hand away. He rolled his eyes and looked out at the water.

"Anybody ever tell you you're kind of stubborn?" I gave a halfhearted chuckle. Yeah only a million times every day of my life.

"You could also call it, opinionated, determined, persistent-"

"Nope, you're just stubborn…Now sit. I feel like an ass sitting while you stand." I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

"Happy?" I shot sarcastically.

"Immensely." He laughed.

"Your funny. You act like I asked you to do me some big favor by sitting down. I'm guessing you don't do what you're asked that often." I shook my head. He leaned towards me bumping my shoulder with his and I quickly pulled away giving a couple inches of space between us.

"Can I ask why you're so bent out of shape about this whole thing? I mean if you don't want to back off it's not like I could make you?" I shot Sebastian a sideways look.

"I feel like you're giving me the third degree. The silent walking was better." He laughed.

"Really. After all the shit you told me. Did you think I would just be cool with everything?" He put his arm around my shoulder and I shrugged it off. He dropped it back to his side.

"I don't know. I didn't think you'd completely freak out. So what's going on with you two? I take you for a lust struck puppy dog." Sebastian raised one eyebrow to me. I scrunched up my face.

"Don't you mean a love struck puppy dog?" He closed his eyes and shook his head with an amused smile on his face.

"Nope. I mean what I said. Somebody that's love struck is suddenly completely in love with somebody. Lust struck is just that you suddenly have an uncontrollable and completely unreasonable physical attraction to someone. I don't really think people get love struck, lust struck on the other hand definitely happens all the time. The puppy dog part, well I'm sure you know that's just somebody that pathetically follows someone around hoping for the slightest shred of attention, hoping that the person eventually notices your existence…" I rubbed my hands over my face. Yeah I could be considered a puppy dog. I pathetically spent the last two years with some sort of perverse infatuation with Jace. I never had a real relationship with any other guy because some part of me couldn't get the thought of Jace out of my mind. He spent the last two years barely giving me the time of day. Occasionally teasing me with a touch or a kind word, but it's not like we hung out, it's not like I really know that much about him. I just couldn't get him out of my mind, his unimaginably attractive body, that gorgeous face, golden eyes, stupid smirk, soft blond curls, washboard stomach, rippling bisects...My heart was beating like crazy. I tried to shake the thought of Jace's body from my mind.

Yeah I definitely wanted Jace with every fiber of my being, but it was deeper than that. Right? It wasn't just lust. The way he held me in his arms in the hallway while I cried, when he told me he loved me when we went horseback riding, the way he made me feel, I loved Jace, I did. Right? Though, I was ready in a heartbeat to just jump right in bed with him after a few hours of getting to know each other. I don't just lust over him. Do I? Do I really know the difference though? I didn't have any experience in either of these areas. Think, what do I love about Jace? I love his super hot body…his passionate kisses…his hands all over my body…ahhh…bad girl…get your mind out of the gutter…that doesn't count. Think, focus, I love when he's gentle…the way he held me in his arms when I was crying…the way he rubbed my back…kissed my forehead…dammit…that's all physical too…is that still lust? I love that he makes me laugh…but he makes everybody laugh, and lots of people make me laugh…I love hanging out with him…but I have fun hanging out with Simon too, but I don't love him, friends hang out that doesn't mean they are in love…I love that he's protective… but what if that's domineering and not protective, I wouldn't love that…I love that he'd fight for me, literally…but what if he's fighting because he's possessive, that's not cool…I love that he cares about me…but what if he only thinks he cares about me because he's having this same friggin issue and doesn't know how to tell the different between love and lust. God I was so confused. Sebastian was jostling my shoulder.

"Earth to Clary." I jerked my shoulder away and blinked my eyes a few times and looked over at Sebastian. He chuckled.

"I've been talking to you for like five minutes. I doubt you heard anything I was saying." He shook his head.

"Sebastian, do you know how to tell the difference between love and lust?" He laughed pretty hard.

"You're barking up the wrong tree baby. Hey, lust I definitely know, but love, you're on your own there." I looked at him intently.

"Go on." He smirked.

"Go on what?"

"Explain lust to me then." He chuckled.

"I'm starting to think you're kind of a goodie two shoes. I don't really see you doing things that could be considered _wrong_. I wouldn't want to distort that perfect little world you live in. You really want to color outside the lines?" Wow, that was extremely patronizing. I shot him a glare.

"I'm not a goodie two shoes. I don't do everything I'm told."

"I believe that. You're stubborn, but that doesn't mean you do things that are _immoral_. _Lust is one of the seven deadly sins_." He said the last part extremely sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sick of being treated like a naive little girl. I want to get this straightened out. You think you're such an expert…shoot…I want to know everything you know about lust. Plus, Izzy corrupts me all the time, so don't feel like you're tainting me or something."

"You sure? We are talking about lust here, I'd hate to get you all turned on." I rolled my eyes.

"I think I can control myself." I spat sarcastically

"Ok. Lust is a want for physical gratification, so I'm going to have to _show_ you lust." Oh I don't think so. My eyes bugged out and I automatically leaned away from him shaking my head adamantly. He laughed.

"Hey you asked. It's up to you. Think of it as experimenting…or a learning experience…a practical lesson have you…and I'll be your instructor. Don't worry, I can control myself too. We're not going to do anything you don't want to…but of course, I won't hold it against you if you want to stay on the path of righteousness." I glowered at him. Path of righteousness, did he have to sound so condescending? Why was I so confused? I just wanted to know what lust was, really understand it. If I understood lust, by default I would understand love. Right? We won't do anything I don't want to. I could keep this within reason and still get the answers I'm looking for. Yeah it wasn't the most ethical way of going about this, I could just Google it, but what you read online isn't always easily applied, a practical lesson though, I could get a lot more out of that. I could do this. I straightened myself up a bit and swallowed hard.

"A practical lesson…Sure." I nodded for him to continue.

"Ok, so going into this you only have a lukewarm attraction to me. I'm a seriously attractive guy so you have some sort of primitive desire towards me that you can't help and me to you." Yeah. No. I started to shake my head.

"No. It wasn't a question. I'm not asking you to admit it. It's just true. It's in our genes to find a mate, and genetically we're both attractive, so there is a subliminal attraction. Though, every time I reach for your hand, touch your shoulder, or try to put my arm around you, you act like you're going to bolt, red flags start going off telling you to stay away from me. That's predominately because I get the impression you're not that experienced in physical contact, so you're not that comfortable with me being a player and everything that I represent." I guess if I had to admit it Sebastian was right, there was probably a tiny attraction, and that last part about me being uneasy around him because he's a player, well that was definitely spot on. I nodded slightly.

"Ok. How comfortable are you? I don't want to take this any further than you want me to. We're talking about lust, so you can't tell me no touching, but I'm fresh out of condoms, so… " He smirked as he just let that last part hang. I glared. Did he have to be so despicable? Was this what I was resorting to, a player trying to clarify lust to me? I must be out of my friggin mind right now. I could stop this at any time though. I would maintain total control over this situation.

"Ok, touching, but no kissing, and absolutely no touching anything that would normally be covered by a bathing suit." That left like arms and legs and I could deal with that. He shook his head.

"Yeah, I can't work with that. You're going to have to give me kissing." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but no tongue." He laughed.

"Why don't we just see what your body wants when we get there? I'd like to leave the tongue in play. I'd hate for you to miss the opportunity to see what I can do with mine, and you've already taken away my favorite areas of the body to work with." I glared at him.

"Well the verbal foreplay has been great. So come on stud see if your moves make me want you." He smiled.

"Ok. So I'll start small, but expand, I need to desensitize you to my touch first, so that's going to take a little time. You can tell me to stop at any time if you don't wish to continue." I nodded.

"Give me one of your hands." I reached out my hand tentatively and Sebastian took it in both of his.

"I'm going to trick your body into being attracted to mine. Into wanting me. Just to reiterate, _this is a lesson._ It _doesn't_ mean _anything._ It's _purely physical_. I'm not trying to make you fall in love with me. Try to keep that straight. I don't want you stalking me when this is done." I rolled my eyes.

"Please. You're so full of yourself. You have nothing to worry about." He smirked.

"Ready?" I nodded.

"Class is now in session." He said sarcastically. He scooted closer to me so we were both facing each other. He sat in front of me with bent legs on either side of me, while my legs were crossed. My feet actually weren't that far from striking distance if things got out of hand, but seeing as I had kicked off my flip flops, my bare feet wouldn't be as effective as a pair of Izzy's six inch heels. Our bodies were only a foot or so apart and we were both facing each other. I took a deep breath and tilted my head as if to say _I'm waiting._ He smiled and took my hand like he was checking my vitals.

"You're pulse is steady and calm right now. Your breathing is normal. I'm going to try to change that." I nodded once. He rested my hand palm up in his hand, and with his other hand, he started gently tracing shapes over my palm and running down my fingers. He leaned in close to me and breathed a very gentle breath of warmth against my face. His breath smelled of mint with an undercurrent of an evening of drinking beer, actually not unpleasant, minty and sweet. He also smelled faintly of a cologne, but not overpowering at all.

"Close your eyes." His voice was heavy and seductive. I obeyed with a smirk. I felt his warm breath again and almost a ghost of his lips against mine, my body leaned towards the sensation ever so slightly, but found nothing. He held my hand, but not intertwined, much like you would grab a child's, his thumb gently rubbed the skin against my wrist, it was not quite ticklish, but there was something there. I felt a hand pushing my loose strands of hair behind my ear, then a hand against my cheek and I absentmindedly leaned into it. A gentle warmth against my ear as he whispered into it.

"Clary, you are so beautiful." Little butterflies fluttered at the sound of him saying I was beautiful. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. What girl doesn't want to be told they're beautiful? He kissed my temple lightly, then my jaw line, then my forehead; again warmth tempted my lips and was gone before I could lean into it.

"Keep your eyes closed." Again his voice came out heavily seductive. He held my hand, but I could tell he was in motion. He dropped my hand ever so briefly before I felt two hot, strong hands against my shoulders. My body tensed at his touch, but as soon as he started to apply a kneading pressure the tension left. Based on the position of his hands I could tell he was now behind me. My head rolled forward at the relaxing touch. I had so much tension, so much stress. Not just today, but over the last couple of months, the pressure of his hands massaging my shoulders, my neck, my arms, was welcome. I hadn't really noticed how cool the night air was, but everywhere his hands touched felt hot, and everywhere they left a stronger ting of cold chilled me. I don't know how long he massaged my shoulders, but he had slowly incorporated the full length of both my arms by this point and halfway down my back. I felt like putty in his hands. His lips against the side of my neck where unexpected, and shot a wave of heat through my body, my head leaned away from his kiss, exposing my neck further, but after one short kiss, his lips were gone. He continued to massage my shoulders, at some point he had worked the scrunchy out of my hair and his hands incorporated massaging my scalp, my neck, and even my earlobes. He gently manipulated my neck and my head flopped around completely relaxed.

I felt his body move closer to mine. I could feel the heat he gave off. He ran his hands up and down my arms from my wrists to my shoulders with just a moderate amount of pressure. He gently grabbed my forearms, one in each hand and wrapped my arms and his in front of my body, effectively wrapping his arms lightly around me, the cold air nipped at my bare back. He had spent so much time massaging me, warming me, that the air felt so cold. The chill only lasted moments before he pulled me into him, my back against his chest, his body felt hot against my bare back and arms, very hot, and close, skin on skin, my body pressed gratefully into the warmth. I could feel his breath against my neck, as my head leaned to the side. His lips and cheek brushed gently across my exposed neck, I could feel the gentle tickle of his hair near my ear. He pressed his lips against my neck passionately and my body melted into him. He peppered kisses along my exposed neck, up to my ear, taking my ear into his mouth and sucking on it gently. He kissed my temple, my jawbone, my cheek. I turned almost automatically towards him as his lips caressed my face. I felt the warmth, the tease of a kiss again and this time I leaned in quick. My lips captured his and his arms loosened around me. I felt his arms gently manipulating my body, turning me around to face him, as my lips parted on their own accord. His sweet tongue caressed mine.

My hands quickly flew to his exposed chest, exploring his firm abs, his defined pecks, his toned shoulders and arms. He must have taken off his shirt before he ever started, because his hands had never left my body the whole time. His hands reached for my waist repositioning me closer to him. My body obliged, as my legs wrapped tightly around him, and he placed me gently onto his lap. My hands tangled into his hair, as his mouth explored mine and his lips peppered my neck with kisses. I hadn't noticed that at some point, probably while he had repositioned my body to face him, my dress had risen up to around my waist, but as his hands grazed my bare skin by my waist and trailed up the sides of my body as he pulled my dress up to my chest, I raised my hands up so he could pull it over my head. His lips returned to mine and I eagerly returned his kisses.

I wanted to feel the heat his body gave off. I wanted to feel my bare skin against his. It felt amazing. He wrapped his arms back around me and my hands rushed for his hair. His hands explored my hair, my shoulders, my back, my legs. The pressure in his hands varied from soft to firm throughout my body, sending signals of pleasure all over. He held my body close to his as he repositioned us again and laid me on my back, my legs still wrapped around him, his body against mine, but not in a crushing way. His lips danced across my body, my mouth, my face, my neck, my shoulders, my chest. My hands ran over his chest, down his back, and through his hair. My hands moved down his chest, down his abdomen, to his shorts and pulled at his belt buckle. He kissed my lips, and my neck. He licked a long trail up my neck making my body quiver. He brought his lips to my ear whispering gently.

"Do you want me?" My breathing was fast, my heartbeat raced, and I could feel light perspiration on both of our bodies. I had already gotten his belt undone and threw it. I was fiddling with the button on his shorts.

"Yes." I breathed through heavy sighs. His lips found my neck again as I popped the button and reached for his zipper. His body moved slightly, most of the pressure was predominately off of me, and his hand quickly restrained mine. He whispered gently.

"Told you I could make you want me." One more gentle kiss on the lips and no more kisses followed. His body gently touched mine and the only hand on me was the one keeping my hand from his zipper. I snapped out of the moment. My eyes shot open. He still laid partially on top of me looking down at me, but he seemed to be holding himself up in almost a one handed push-up. He had a big smirk on his face.

"You need to get laid." He kissed my nose. My mind was starting to bring reality back into focus. Now I knew what Izzy was talking about all those times when she said she needed a distraction. You could definitely lose track of everything this way. I couldn't believe he had the restraint to stop, God knows I wasn't slowing down.

"I know where all that sexual tension in the cottage is coming from, you." He laughed and let go of my hand, rocking back into almost a full push up position over me. I glowered at him. Alright lesson over.

"Get off." I pushed at him, his body moved against my hands willingly, but he didn't get up.

"I'd love to, but we made an arrangement when we started it wouldn't go that far." He smirked. I continued to push and he continued to move under my hands, but not actually get up. What the hell?

"I'd move, but your legs are still wrapped around me." Crap. I quickly unwrapped my legs and he got up and found his belt and shirt. After putting them on he grabbed my dress and his sweatshirt. He handed both to me. I grabbed my dress and quickly threw it on. I was thinking clearly now. Wow, I was pretty surprised about everything. First of all, I did get a certain amount of enjoyment out of that. Did this make me a slut now? No, it was one guy, not multiple guys, and we didn't take it that far. I made a conscious informed decision. I knew what I was getting into when I started, well kind of, had he explained this to me ahead of time I wouldn't have gone through with it. Although, I guess he got his point across, by the end I was pretty willing. My God what was I thinking? I guess I knew what lust was now. He stopped, not me. I wasn't really sure if that made me feel better or worse. Oddly enough, it did give me a new respect for Sebastian, a certain amount of trust. How messed-up was that? I felt my soul getting a little darker. Sebastian was right; I think I just fell off that righteous path I was on.

"Here put my hoody on. You're a little sweaty and it's cool out. You don't' want to get sick." I didn't take the sweatshirt.

"I'm fine. You wear it, you're probably sweaty too." He laughed.

"_I sure am_, but we talked about the stubborn thing. Just take it." I reluctantly took the sweatshirt and put it one, it was noticeably cold out now, especially with my skin being covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Thanks. I guess."

"You're impossible, you know that?" He shook his head and held out a hand to me and helped me up.

"I'm actually surprised you even let me help you up." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not _that_ stubborn."

"_Yes_ you _are_." He chuckled.

"So, get everything straight? You know what lust is now? You can tell the difference between love and lust?" I glared at him. Right now all I knew was what lust felt like. I definitely lusted for Jace, but apparently given the right turn of events I could just as easily lust for Sebastian, and God knows who else. Oh I was a slut wasn't I? I went from pristine to a slut.

"I'm not so sure if that was helpful." He smirked and looked at me amused.

"You've got that look. Guilt. You're not as innocent as you once were. You did something out of character, something naughty. Don't get all in a tizzy. You were in an excellent mood up until a minute ago. I bet you only feel bad right now because you think other people will judge you. I'm not judging you, that's for sure. Well unless you want me to tell you how good you were?" He raised his eyebrows up in down suggestively.

"Seriously though, if you're worried about the Lightwoods, don't be. We talked about that. They are judgmental, but they won't care that much, you're already in their little click. Worried about Jace? Don't bother. Compared to what he's done, you'll always be a saint. None of your friends back at the cottage can fault you for our little rendezvous, we didn't do that much. Izzy told Aline she thought we should hook-up. All we did was made-out, completely PG-13." I looked out at the water. He was right. I had no reason to think I did anything wrong. Had this been a date, Izzy would have been looking for all the juicy details. She was the one that said Sebastian would make great vacation sex. She keeps telling me I need to get laid, which apparently is turning into a general consensus. All we did is made-out, we didn't have sex.

Jace…Should I feel guilty because of Jace? He was sucking face with Kaelie about 24 hours ago, but that was before we went horseback riding, before he said he loved me. Maybe it was easier before, I know before I felt this lust feeling towards Jace, but before nothing was clouded with this question about whether I loved him. What was going on with me and Jace? What did I want? God, I don't know. Maybe Izzy was right. Maybe I should have just spent the vacation with Sebastian, he may have lacked anything related to morals, but he'd been surprising good company last night and today. Maybe I should have gone for a simple, uncomplicated vacation, just had some fun. Instead, I have to decide right now, when I'm already completely confused and stressed out in life, that this might be the best time to figure out my feelings for Jace. I was such an idiot. Izzy's words floated into my head: _I didn't want to feel in love or rather brokenhearted. Lust is easy; it's over when the sex is over. Love, well it hurts and it just feels so scary. _I was the one that gave her that pep talk, told her she was wrong, but what if she was right, maybe it's love you have to watch out for, not lust. No. I would not feel guilty about this one bit. I wouldn't dwell on it for a second. It was just a lesson, just physical, it didn't mean anything. I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Do you always zone out like this?" I nodded and laughed. I felt pretty good.

"Oh no…I see that look in your eyes…I warned you about falling in love with me." He said sarcastically. I hit him in the arm.

"You're so full of yourself." He snickered. I shook my head slightly.

"You look better. I never knew I was so great at motivational speeches." I laughed.

"You know, I am better. There's no reason to feel guilty for having a little fun."

"It sure as hell was fun wasn't it?" He smirked.

"I was surprised to tell you the truth. You must get a lot of girls." He winked.

"I can't complain."

"I'm shocked you could just stop like a light switch." He laughed.

"Well, I am a player. I'm use to this a lot more than you are. I don't get as caught up in the moment, and we weren't really that intimate, girls may get carried away with kissing, but guys get carried away with touching, so I was mostly in control the whole time. It also helped that I already got some this morning. However, I must say, this was very enjoyable, and had you gotten your hand down my pants, this lesson would likely have ended differently…" I glared at him and he laughed.

"Seriously though. You have a great body and this was a lot of fun. If you ever want to take this all the way, or just want anymore lessons, you know where you can find me." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams." He winked.

"It will be tonight." I gave him another good whack on the arm.

"Oh and next time…" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't give me that look…Just you wait…Your hormones are on fire, you'll be looking for something to quench that fire soon enough. You don't have to worry about anything with me, no strings attached. It'd just be physical." I gave him a deliberating look. Izzy making sense should have been a red flag, but for some reason, all the craziness over the last day, the recent pain that came from letting my guard down earlier, maybe Izzy was right, maybe love wasn't what I should think about, maybe lust was. I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot.

"Ok. Where were you going with that?" He laughed.

"Next time…you can't keep your eyes shut…I want to make sure you know who you're with…I don't want you calling me Jace if we do this again." I bit my bottom lip nervously. I didn't remember saying Jace's name. I didn't remember any sounds at all; I was so absorbed in what I could feel, my other senses kind of shut down.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm use to being called the wrong name _occasionally_, but you_ only_ called me Jace, if you did it one more time, I think it would have completely killed my mood." He took my arm in his, and for some reason it didn't feel weird or uncomfortable, I just looped my arm with his without thinking. Maybe he did desensitize me to his touch a bit. I shook my head. What a crazy couple of days. We started to walk back.

We walked back most of the way carrying on trivial conversation. By the time we were about five minutes out I knew where we were. It was nearly 3:30, but I decided to stay and just think, while he ended up going back to get some sleep, though he did insist I keep his sweatshirt.


	18. Where the hell have you been?

**Magnus's POV**

It had been a very long night. Simon, Jordan, Maia, and Jace walked around looking for any signs of Clary and Sebastian, while Alec and I drove. Izzy hid in her room crying most of the night, unable to face Alec and would only talk to Simon. Around 5:00 we all met back at the house exhausted. Alec called the police to report a missing person, but with Clary being an adult, having only been gone for a few hours, and having left with an acquaintance we knew, they nearly laughed at Alec. They almost belittling informed him it was not against the law to be missing and as an adult she is in control of her own faculties and has the right to go wherever she chooses, but if she's gone more than 24 hours we can call back and they would file a report.

Alec, Jace and I made coffee to help us stay up and waited for her to come back or to at least call. Jace went out several more times on his own to keep walking around, while Alec and I waited up in the living room. Alec left a few messages and text on Sebastian's phone. Every time Alec called it went immediately to voice mail, and Maia had said the same thing had happened to her. It was nearly 7:00, I was sitting on the couch still wide awake off coffee. I had changed into more comfortable clothes, black warm-up pants and a fuchsia fitted tank. Alec had never stopped long enough to change; he was still wearing jeans and a faded black t-shirt. He had just fallen asleep with his head resting in my lap. I stroked his hair gently and wiped away the last few tears on his cheeks. He was so distraught with Clary being missing; it had been a really difficult night. Jace sat opposite of us on the loveseat still drinking coffee. He was wearing the tan cargo shorts and dark green collared polo he had worn to the bar. His hair was a mess from all the times he had run his hands through it. He had drunk a lot of coffee and was visibly shaky. His mood had shifted so drastically throughout the night like a rollercoaster ride shifting repeatedly between enraged and distressed. At present he sat staring at the blank television with a deeply troubled look on his face.

There was a faint knock on the front door. Jace came to life, but unfortunately, he quickly shifted to furious before we even knew who was here. I couldn't see the entryway from where I was sitting, and I didn't want to jostle Alec, but Jace stood up and immediately bee lined to the door and threw it open

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jace shouted with one hand on the door knob and the other hand balled into a fist at his side. Alec jumped awake and we both shot up. Clary stood in the doorway alone arms crossed clenching her body. She had on an off white dress that was dirty. Her hair was disheveled and her face was pale. She had noticeable dark circles under her eyes that indicated a sleepless night. She shrank back slightly and looked startled by Jace.

"Clary. Thank God." Alec said gently as he rushed over to the door and placed a hand on Clary's back and ushered her into the living room.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Clary said timidly as she glanced between all three of us, resting her eyes the majority of the time on Alec. Jace slammed the door shut hard and stalked back into the living room.

"YOU LEFT WITH A FUCKING ASSHOLE, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT, WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A FUCKING NOTE, WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE BE ASLEEP-" The fury and rage rolled off Jace and he was visibly shaking from the combination of anger and caffeine. Clary flinched as Jace screamed at her and tears started to roll down her face as she looked down and clutched her arms around her body tighter.

"ENOUGH JACE." Alec yelled cutting off Jace's rampage. Alec put his arms around Clary, and she gratefully collapsed into his embrace. He stroked her hair and whispered gently to her.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME." Jace crossed his arms over his chest and had a manic smile on his face that didn't cover the aggravated look.

"JACE ENOUGH! JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM." Alec shouted.

"NO! SHE SHOULD GO TO HER FUCKING ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT SHE FUCKING DID." Alec shot Jace a nasty glare. He looked at Clary softly and whispered to her again and she took off down the hallway. They were very loud, I had to gently interject.

"Might I make note, that if you keep screaming, not only will Darling Clary be able to hear you, but the whole house will wake?" I got two glares, but they both seemed to continue their discussion more quietly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? She's not a child Jace you can't just scream at her and send her to her room. What are you going to ground her next?" Alec walked right up to Jace obviously angered.

"Well she's acting like a child. What the hell do you think you're doing? After everything she just put us through you're just going to baby her?" Alec walked over and collapsed onto the couch and I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. He looked completely depleted.

"She's back safe and that's really all that matters." Alec rubbed his hands over his face.

"That's not acceptable." Jace shook his head. Alec glanced up at him.

"What do mean _that's not acceptable_?" Jace put his hands on his hips and spoke with a stern voice.

"Do you think if she did that to Luke, if she did that Jocelyn, they would just be grateful she came home, no they'd be pissed she pulled a stunt like that in the first place." Alec shook his head and spoke evenly.

"Well her mother and stepfather aren't here are they? It's not like they would have screamed and swore at here anyway. You were way over the line the way you talked to her. Plus, I'm not her father. I'm not going to reprimand her for her actions." Jace narrowed his eyes.

"You know how many times I ran off growing up, you know how many times Mayrse was waiting for me when I got back. Waiting to scream at me about how inconsiderate, thoughtless, reckless and irresponsible I had been. Waiting to tell me how scared and afraid I'd made her." Alec leaned back in the couch letting his head droop back and closed his eyes.

"You were a kid Jace. The last time she screamed at you I bet you were only fifteen. She seemed to give up somewhere around there. Clary's an adult, it doesn't work the same way." Alec put his hands on his head.

"Seriously you're just going to let her get away with thinking what she just did it alright?"

"I'm not going to sit here and scream at her that's for sure."

"Well somebody has to." Jace snapped.

"What do you think that would accomplish Jace? You yelled at her for thirty seconds and she broke down in tears. Do you think that's going to help the situation?" Alec sounded so somber. Jace was still obviously annoyed and speaking in a forceful voice.

"Do you think pretending she didn't do anything wrong will help the situation? At least if you yell at her and tell her what she put you through, she'll know she made an impact. You think she ran off because she didn't want anyone to notice? She ran off because something's wrong. That's not alright. That's not a healthy reaction. Mayrse use to tell me that if I run away every time something is broken, she couldn't help me fix it. Clary can't just run away from her problems Alec, she has to learn to fix them, to face them. You're enabling her to suppress everything that bothers her. You think she's on the verge of breaking into a million pieces; well she wouldn't be at risk of that if she wasn't suppressing so many damn things…Are you even going to say anything to her? Tell her what kind of hell she put us through?" Alec was silent."

"I'd take that as a no." I mumbled. Alec sat forward and looked at Jace, I rubbed his back; he looked so lost.

"Well not everybody deals with things the way you do Jace. Not everybody is use to brutal honesty twenty-four seven. This is about Clary, it's not about me. I'm not going to do anything to make her feel worse than she already feels. I agree that the truth is important Jace, but sometimes, to protect somebody, it's better to just not say anything at all." Jace was shaking his head adamantly and he spoke in an even tone.

"She should know what she put you through last night, God what she put us all through. Tell her how we looked for her for hours, how you called the police and they wouldn't do a damn thing, how you screamed at your sister through the door because she was too afraid and guilty to come out and face you." Jace was starting to get worked-up again.

"You have no problem screaming at Izzy and this isn't even her fault. She isn't Clary's keeper. You can bring Izzy to tears and make her feel guilty, but you won't do that to Clary?" Alec leaned into me and I tightened my arm around him.

"No. I won't. It's not the same. Clary's not my sister." Jace's face softened some and he ran his hand through his hair. He spoke with a slightly gentler tone.

"No, but I see the way you two are Alec. You treat her better than you do me or Izzy. Admit it. She's just as close to you as anybody in this family. Right now you're probably the most important person in her whole life. I bet she respects what you say over what anybody else tells her. What are you afraid of Alec?" Alec leaned forward and put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. I rubbed his back.

"Jace you just want to yell at Clary because you're jealous she left with Sebastian. You don't understand her, so just drop it." A flash of rage crossed Jace's face and his hands balled tightly into fists. I looked at him with a silent plea to give Alec a break. He rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck, obviously trying to compose himself some. He walked over and sat down next to Alec and put his hand on Alec's shoulder. He spoke gently.

"No. This isn't just jealously. Though I am jealous as hell, but no, last night I was more terrified that something would happen to her. I think I do understand though, I think I understand very well. You're afraid she'll push you way, like she tries to push everyone away. You're afraid she'll kick you out of her life. Well she won't Alec. She loves you and she wouldn't just stop loving you. She doesn't live in a bubble; she needs to know what's going on around her." Jace squeezed Alec's shoulder.

"No she doesn't." Alec spat. I rested the side of my head against the side of Alec's.

"Yes she does Boo. We talked about this. I thought you were going to help her grow-up. Part of growing up is learning to make good decisions, she didn't last night. What she did hurt the people that love her. She should know how she made you feel, she should know how worried everybody was. You can't just not tell her the things that you think will upset her. She's like a flower in a garden, if you protect her from the rain, she'll never grow."

"Magnus is right. You can't protect her from everything. You can't just pretend everything is sunshine and rainbows. Bad things are out there. Sometimes life sucks, sometimes the truth hurts, but it doesn't mean you should ignore it and cling to fantasies and lies. You should tell her the truth Alec. If you told her what an asshole Sebastian is, maybe she would have used better judgment and never left with him. You didn't protect her there. That completely backfired. It's completely irresponsible that she took off like that and let us all think the worst. She had no cell phone, no money, no keys, no nothing. She's known Sebastian for all of one day and she just leaves with him. Something horrible could have happened to her. She needs to know she can't just do that. You don't just do that to people you love, people that love you. She needs to know how petrified we've all been for the last five hours. Not only did I just spend the last five hours in complete misery, I had to watch you and Izzy falling apart, not to mention Maia and Simon. She may not give a damn how she hurt me, but I'm sure as hell going to make sure she feels guilty about how she hurt you." Alec sat up and shot a glare at Jace.

"No she doesn't, alright! This isn't like you or Izzy. She's not family alright. She doesn't have to forgive me for everything I say or do; she doesn't have to love me anyway. I won't give her any reason to hate me. I can't lose her Jace." I put my arm tightly around Alec's shoulder. Jace stood back up, arms crossed over his chest, and raised his voice slightly.

"It's called tough love man. I get the feeling nobody ever makes her confront the truth and accept the consequences. It's like the accident, you say she's not dealing with it, she's not coping, that's because nobody is making her face the facts. She doesn't want to talk about it? Well she can't just go through her life ignoring it. She's just suppressing how she feels, she's denying it ever happened. You're encouraging her to pretend everything is alright, when it isn't. You say she's acting withdrawn, the _fire's gone_, well that's because she's in a perpetual state of shock right now, she's not mourning, she's not coming to terms with what happened, she's not moving on. You need to push her to come to grip with reality. She needs to talk about it; she needs to acknowledge it so she can get passed it. It's been what, two months; it's time for her to accept what happened. It's not going to be easy, but it's important. Simon said she feels guilty. You think holding that in is good for her? Maybe if you stopped trying to protect her from everything she'd be a little tougher." Alec shook his head.

"No. She wouldn't. Alright. She's not strong enough. She'll deal with things when she's ready. I'm not going to push her or do anything that adds to her pain. She already hurts too much." Jace turned his gaze to me.

"You think she's different since I've been here. You said she's _reanimated_." He turned his gaze back to Alec.

"That's because I don't treat her like she's breakable. I treat her like she's strong, and she is, she just needs to be reminded of that. She needs to be pushed sometimes. Yeah if you push her too hard she might just snap, but right now she needs to snap out of whatever the hell she's going through and get back to reality. You know what happened to me after my father died, I became self destructive. I'd run away, I'd attempt to drive everybody that cared about me away; then I started smoking, drinking, sleeping around, and doing all kinds of stupid shit, without any thought of who I might hurt in the process. You think her drinking, her trying Fairy Dust, the way she sabotages all her relationships with guys, her running off last night, isn't something worth making a big deal about. You're wrong. She's on the threshold of self destruction Alec, just face it; and somebody needs to slap her back into reality. She may not want it, and she may not like it, but she sure as hell needs it. She's not going to find anything but trouble if she keeps going down the path she's on. Maybe you want to keep looking the other way, but I won't."

"Maybe Jace is right." Alec shot me a glare.

"What?"

"I just mean…Well…Perhaps he should talk to her." I gave Jace a reassuring look but both he and Alec were shaking their heads at me, Alec still glaring.

"Jace is all over the place. She doesn't need all this thrown at her right now. I'll say something to her about last night. Ok? Ask her to be careful from now on…tell her to call next time…something. Plus I don't know what this thing with Sebastian is all about, but I've got a bad feeling Jace is right at the center of it. She trusts me Magnus, I'll talk to her." I put my hand on Alec's cheek for a moment and his face softened to one of defeat. He could always see it in my eyes when I was about to change his mind.

"I'm with Alec on this one." Jace muttered. I nodded and placed my hand on Alec's knee, gazing back and forth between him and Jace. When I spoke, I spoke to Alec, and I spoke gently.

"Well let me put it this way. First of all, we all know after this conversation that you don't intend to be as honest to a fault with her as Jace would be, he's prone to be borderline insensitive and that's just not your style. Not that I think she should be yelled at, that's awfully extreme, and a little sensitivity wouldn't hurt, but you'll tip toe around like you're walking on egg shells, you always do, while Jace is apt to be straightforward. Second, if you're correct Boo, and I'm inclined to agree with you, then this is about Jace, and Clary, and potentially Sebastian. So it's not about you at all. She does trust you, I'll give you that. Quite possibly you are the last man alive that she trusts implicitly, but if you are always there to pick up the pieces when she falls apart, all you'll accomplish is reinforcing that you are the _only _man she can trust. Maybe you should let Jace try to pick up the pieces this time. Hm? If he fails, I know you'll be waiting in the wings. She'll come find you, she always does. When her world comes crashing down, you can be there for her, but you can't keep shielding her from everything you think is unpleasant in the world, because you're afraid she'll get hurt." I gave Alec a kiss on the cheek, he looked so overwhelmed. It was so hard for me to side with Jace against him, but this was what Jace was talking about, that tough love. I caught sight of a head full of red hair peeking round the corner from the hallway into the living room and stood up quickly

"Clary Darling?" Alec jumped up and Jace spun towards my gaze.

"Babydoll, I thought you were going to lie down in your room? I was just about to come and check on you." Alec bee lined towards Clary as she took a step into the living room. She hadn't changed; she was still wearing the same dress. I'm sure Alec and Jace were wondering just like me how much she had overheard.

"The door is locked. I didn't want to bother Izzy." I saw Alec and Jace's faces pale and their eyes slightly widen. With everything going on it was overlooked that Izzy barricaded herself in her room last night. If Clary never went into her room, odds are she was listening in the hallway the whole time. Alec stood beside Clary and put his arm over her shoulder. She leaned her head against him.

"You know I love you right? There's nothing you could ever say or do that would change the way I feel about you Alec." Though Clary's words were soft and gentle, they were loud enough to hear. A single tear rolled down Alec's face as he kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear. Clary turned into him for a full hug. They stood that way for a short time and appeared to be whispering. Jace was looking at the ground with a solemn expression. He looked so troubled. As Alec pulled away from Clary they both had small smiles on their faces. He put his hand affectionately against her cheek and looked into her eyes. He glanced in Jace's direction, but Jace's eyes were still fixed on the floor. Alec looked back at Clary.

"Always." He said softly.

"Come on Magnus we're going to bed." Alec's voice was almost cheerful. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. I was shocked, this was most definitely one of those times where he'd kick me out of the room and hold Clary until she fell asleep, and then he'd be depressed for the next day or so. It appeared the crisis had been adverted. I didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I put a hand on Jace's arm as I passed him giving him a reassuring smile and quietly wishing him luck. I skipped quickly over to Alec and gave his derriere a gentle pat as I scooched by, throwing a quick wink at Clary. Alec caught up to me quickly in front of our door and put his hands on my hips planting a kiss against the side of my neck. I had a feeling it was going to be a very good morning after all.


	19. You're going to be the death of me

**Jace's POV**

Clary looked a mess. Her dress was dirty and her hair was in tangles. She had bags under her eyes like she never slept at all last night and she looked very pale. She watched as Alec vanished down the hallway before turning back towards me. I half expected her to walk away without a word, go anywhere, I wasn't sure, but she walked tentatively back into the living room. Her arms were wrapped around her body and she looked very nervous, she kept her eyes down. She looked like a remorseful child waiting for their parent to reprimand them for their bad behavior. I found my feet taking me the few step towards her and my arms automatically taking her in for a hug. She didn't resist, she just collapsed into me. I held on to her tightly, tucked under my chin, her little arms folded up in front of her, her face buried in my chest. She seemed so small in my arms, and cold, so cold. Although the days were hot here, the nights fell into the upper fifties to lower sixties. She was outside a long time with so little on. I held her tightly, neither one of us speaking for a long time. God I was turning into Alec. All I could think of right now was how thankful I was that she was safe. I justified my sudden lack of perseverance on the fact she probably already overheard much of mine and Alec's conversation. No use beating a dead horse. I was just so grateful she was back and she was in my arms. Holding her like this sedated all the rage that kept me from losing it during the night, and I was left with just this daunting realization of how much worse it could have been.

"I was so afraid something happened to you. I was so afraid I could have lost you." I said quietly with a strained voice. I kissed her hair and squeezed her tighter.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"I heard what you said, all of it, and you're right, well mostly right anyway." I chuckled.

"When am I not right, come on?" I tried to sound sarcastic but I really didn't feel it. I felt like Clary was turning into sand, like she was slipping right through my fingers before my very eyes. I could feel the difference in her body. The tension. She wasn't leaning against me as mush as standing next to me now. She started to stir and I held her tighter.

"_Jace_." She whined.

"I can't let go. I just can't. I'm so afraid if I let go you'll never let me hold you again. I love you so much. Please just talk to me. What happened Clary?"

"I will talk to you Jace, just…" She let her words trail off. She was pulling away as she was talking, but I kept my arms firm. She looked up at me and I looked down at her. It was the first time I had really looked in her eyes since she came in the house. She must not have had any make-up on when she left, because she had no smudges, but her eyes were bloodshot and screamed of recent tears. I didn't know what she was going to say. She looked a mess, but not terrified. She had spent the whole night gone with Sebastian. Maybe she didn't want to be with me anymore. Maybe she wanted to be with him. I didn't know what had happened, but I needed to, and right now, holding her in my arms was the only way I could bear hearing whatever it was that made her up and leave with Sebastian, and then stay out all night without so much as a word.

"Please just let me hold you. It's easier this way. Whatever you have to say, just let me hold you while you say it." I could hear the desperation in my own voice. She collapsed into my arms, her cheek against my chest, the tension eased. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thank you." I whispered as I kissed her hair and tucked her back under my chin.

"Why do you love me Jace?" Well that was a loaded question. I use to be more eloquent with words, but lately I was always at a loss for what to say when it came to Clary. Of course, after a sleepless night, my stress level through the roof, the heated argument I just had with Alec, and the amount of caffeine I drank, my mind was completely wrecked. My ability to rationalize and think clearly was gone and my body was using pure caffeine to keep from shutting down completely. I had very little reasoning ability left. The question seemed so heavily weighted, and I wasn't sure I had a good enough answer right now.

"Clary…I don't know…I just know I do…You're so beautiful…I love the way you make me feel-" She scoffed.

"I'm beautiful? Is that in a player's handbook somewhere? Lines to make girls swoon-"

"Clary-"

"-and this feeling you have Jace? Is that emanating from your pants by chance?" She sounded so sarcastic.

"Clary. Come on. I'm tired. I can't think straight. It's not like that. I love you. You know that right? Why don't we go to sleep? We'll both be able to think clearer when we wake up." Clary sighed.

"I just don't know. I'm not sure if _this_ is a great idea." I felt my heartbeat starting to accelerate.

"What do you mean? _What's_ not a good idea?" Clary pulled away and looked up at me. Her eyes looked sad and distant. I still kept my arms around her.

"Jace you know what I mean. _Us_. I don't know if _we_ are a good idea. I just need some time." I was shaking my head.

"Clary. Don't do this. I love you. I-" Her face looked slightly amused as she slapped her hand playfully to my mouth and shook her head.

"Save it for if I tell you no…Right now I'm just telling you I want to think about everything and clear my head. Just give me some time to think. Ok?" She stood there with pleading eyes. I closed my eyes for a long moment. She wasn't completely pulling away from me. Now wasn't the time to panic. She'd come to the realization we belonged together, and I wasn't that far away, I could definitely help encourage her in the right direction. I nodded reluctantly while my mind started to make plans to win her over.

"Ok. I'll give you time, but I'm not giving up on us, so prepare to be persuaded." She rolled her eyes.

"_Jace."_

"What? Those are my terms. You can have space starting in two minutes, but don't expect me to sit back silently and watch you walk out of my life. I'm fighting for you. I told you I wouldn't let you go ever, and I intend on making good on that." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why two min-" I slammed my lips to hers before she could even finish, and was thrilled when her hands snaked up around my neck and ran through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her tightly to me. I wasn't going to try to deepen the kiss, I was going to just kiss her quickly, but before I knew it our tongues were caressing each others and she was leaning deeply into me. I heard a door open somewhere in the house. It was just enough of a disruption that Clary pulled away from my lips. She was smiling but looked amused and irritated mixed together.

"Ok. Your two minutes are up hot lips." Clary pulled away and I dropped my arms reluctantly. I smirked before my face became serious.

"Can you just promise me one thing?" She nodded very slowly.

"Promise you'll stay away from Sebastian. Ok?" She tilted her head sideways and shook it slightly.

"Jace. What's your problem with Sebastian?"

"I don't like him. I really don't trust him. I get a bad vibe from him." She laughed.

"Would that _vibe_ be jealousy by chance?"

"Come on Clary. He's bad news. You know how many times we tried to call him to check on you? He can't answer his phone? He just let you go God knows where without a word to anybody. He let you take drugs-" Her eyes narrowed as she threw her hand up and cut me off.

"Ok. Just stop right there Jace. If you say _he let you _one more time I'll scream. I make my own decisions, I'm accountable, not anybody else. The Fairy Dust was a bad call, I'll give you that, and I won't be doing it again. Last night though, I asked him to come with me, I would have left either way. Sebastian talked to Izzy, told her we went for a walk, told her not to worry, and then turned off his phone because he realized how low his battery was. We were walking around in the middle of the night; he wanted to make sure his battery didn't die. I didn't go off by myself; I was with somebody, so_ somebody_ knew where I was. I shouldn't have gone off like that, but if I had left with Alec, or Simon, or even you, do you think anybody would have thought twice about it? No. One quick phone call, _she's with me and she's fine_, and everybody would have gone on with their evenings. You guys all have some big prejudice against Sebastian and I think you're judging him unfairly. I think you see him as an outsider and you don't want to let him into the group. Maybe you should just take some time to get to know him. He's not a bad person." I was getting increasingly agitated as she spoke. My hands were in fists at my side.

"_Take some time to get to know him?_ Is that what you were doing last night? Is that why you want some space? Some space for Sebastian?" I swallowed hard. I didn't even want to think about what I was implying. She glared at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Judging me Jace? You know, I don't really think that's any of your business right now. You act all high and mighty. You were sucking face with Kaelie at Pandemonium right in front of my face. I think you're just jealous and blowing everything out of proportion."

"Well you must not have been watching that closely, because I pushed her away. Kaelie's a bitch Clary. _She_ kissed _me,_ I didn't kiss her back-" She cut me off.

"Whatever Jace. Next thing you're going to tell me you never dated her. That she doesn't mean anything to you." I rolled my eyes.

"God Clary. She _doesn't_ mean anything to me. The only person that means anything to me is you. I don't know what this is about, but I've never lied to you. At least I'm honest. Yeah, maybe we kissed in front of your face, but that's better than whatever you're doing behind my back." She narrowed her eyes at me leaning forward slightly.

"I don't have to account to you. God knows what you've done that I don't know about." I felt my face tighten.

"I'm not intentionally keeping anything from you. If there is anything you want to know, any questions you have, just ask me." She huffed and crossed her arms, leaning her weight back.

"Do you like her?" I scrunched up my face. What?

"No. I don't like her. I've slept with her, but I wouldn't say I liked her." She rolled her eyes.

"Just once, twice, a million times? How long have you known her?" I shook my head.

"I've known her for a few years. She's friends with Aline. I never saw her that often, but then she ended up going to the same college as Alec and I. We started hooking up at the beginning of the school year. It lasted for a while, but it never meant anything." She started tapping her foot.

"Does she know that? Maybe she likes you." I took an exasperated breath.

"Clary. She's not that kind of girl. Trust me. She doesn't like me. It was just physical." Clary glared at me.

"Have you ever taken her horseback riding?"

"What? No."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Saturday, at the club."

"No, I mean when was the last time you saw her before that? When was the last time you slept with her?"

"Well it's been a couple months since I slept with her. April. Though I see her at parties. We hang around with some of the same people, so we tend to run into each other. I saw her at a party a couple weeks ago."

"How do you know she doesn't like you though? Like Simon and Izzy?" Like Simon and Izzy? What the hell does that mean? I rubbed my hands over my face and cracked my neck.

"I just know alright, but even if she did, I don't like her. I've told her that. She knows it. I never pretended it was anything more than it was. Just fooling around. Now I want you to answer my question. What were you and Sebastian doing all night?" She stopped tapping her foot, her cheeks flushed and she diverted her eyes. I clenched my teeth, my hands balled into fists at my side. I felt heat ripple through my body.

"We spent most of the night walking around and talking and he came back at like 3:30, I wasn't with him _all night_. What else do you want to know Jace?" She looked back at me apprehensively, bright red cheeks, her eyes looked anxious. She was keeping something from me. I was so pissed off right now. I raised my voice.

"You're being such a hypocrite Clary. You want me to answer a million questions about Kaelie, when you won't even answer one and fess up about whatever happened last night. You're a terrible liar. I know you're keeping something from me. Dammit Clary. Just tell me. Did you sleep with him?" She put her hands on her hips and shot me a deadly glare. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I didn't want to know the answer. I could taste bile in the back of my throat. I'd be sick, so sick if she said yes.

"I'm sure that's what _you _would have done alone in the woods with a damsel in distress. Sebastian has more integrity than that. No. We didn't have sex. I kissed him alright. _I_ kissed _him_, and quite a few times too. Pretty serious make-out session if you ask me. What do all you players say? It didn't mean anything though, it was just physical. Maybe Izzy's constant notion of me needing a distraction finally got to me. I'm not sorry either. Is that what you want to hear?" A pulse of rage rushed through me, part of me wanted to yell and scream at her. Part of me wanted to find Sebastian and kill him. The jealous part of me no doubt. Though I'm a big sucker for that little red head and my heart went out to the sound of her voice and the look on her face.

She sounded malicious, and I was outraged at what she was saying, but her voice wavered as she spoke and her eyes shined. She was upset and afraid; afraid of how I would react most likely. She was being overly defensive; trying to guard her emotions. Her face looked agitated and shaken, not cute and fiery, just uncomfortable and full of anguish. I could see it in her eyes that if I pushed anymore she would breakdown in tears. Her cheeks were bright red, not just from anger, but from embarrassment. Although she said she wasn't sorry, she was. I could tell she was just lashing out because she felt cornered. She didn't want to be deceptive, she was willing to be evasive, but I asked her a direct question, and she didn't want to lie to me. I wanted her to be honest with me, but dragging the truth out of her and then yelling at her for what she told me wasn't going to help her to open up; all that would accomplish was encouraging her to lie in the future. Maybe this was what Alec was talking about, me not knowing her. I didn't have to yell at Clary to make her understand what she did; make her understand how she hurt the people around her. She already knew. She already felt guilty. There was no need to make her feel worse.

I couldn't argue with her. I didn't want to. I just knew if I made a bigger deal out of this right now, she'd push me away completely, she'd close off her heart to me. In the grand scheme of things I didn't really care that she just told me she kissed Sebastian; that she wasn't sorry. I didn't really care that she implied I had no integrity and Sebastian did. I was completely off the wall when she was gone, terrified something happened to her, livid thinking of her sleeping with him, and petrified I lost her forever; that right now I was just so grateful she was safe, so relieved she hadn't, and so thankful I might still have a chance with her. I wasn't going to blow it. My shoulders dropped and my fist and jaw unclenched, all the stress rolling off my body. I reached out with two arms and pulled her quickly into a tight hug. She was tense for a moment, but immediately relaxed and put her arms around me and buried her face into my chest.

"God Clary I don't want to fight with you. I'm just grateful you're safe right now." We held each other for several minutes, neither one of us saying a word. I tried to collect my thoughts, tried to figure out what I wanted to say to her. I took a deep breath.

"I know you want space. Just…if you care at all about my sanity…please, stay away from Sebastian. I know you're going to try to fight me on this, but please just don't be stubborn for a change. I'm not trying to control who you hang out with…it's just…I really think he's a bad influence and I swear he's just trying to get you into bed…Ok?" She chuckled and pulled away, just enough for me to look into her beautiful green eyes, and still keep my arms around her. She looked a lot better, lighter, relieved even, a bit amused, but almost happy. I just wanted to bring my face to hers, to kiss her lips, but I knew I shouldn't.

"Jace. This does come across as rather controlling, but I do care about your sanity. I won't go anywhere _alone _with him if it makes you feel better. Ok? I'm not going to avoid him in or around the cottage though. Is that fair?" Her voice sounded heartfelt. I closed my eyes for a long moment. I guess that would have to do.

"Ok. Fine…Oh and stay out of his bedroom." I might have said that a little too callously.

"Well now I have to change all my plans for the day." She spoke playfully with a smirk on her face, but I still felt the anger boiling up.

"I'm kidding Jace. Just kidding. Relax. You look constipated." I let out an exaggerated breath, dropping my head into the crook of her neck as my body slouched. I mumbled into her hair.

"You're going to be the death of me." She laughed softly and rubbed my back gently as I heard the distinct sound of flip flops approaching. I looked up to see Izzy frozen staring at us from the entrance between the hallway and the living room. A big smile lit up her face.

"Bad timing? I seem to keep showing up during your romantic embraces." Clary rolled her eyes and we broke away from each other.

"No. You have impeccable timing this time. I was just going to lie down. I need to get some sleep." Clary walked over to Izzy and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I'm tired, and we can talk more later, but I wanted to let you know I feel horrible for making you worry all night." Izzy and Clary pulled apart.

"No worries. I'm glade you're ok and we _will_ talk about _everything _else later." Izzy winked. She looked Clary over suspiciously and rested a finger on the side of her neck, leaning in close.

She spoke too quietly for me to hear and when she pulled back she batted her eyelashes theatrically at Clary.

"_That_ my dear is from _him_." Clary sounded a little annoyed as she half turned towards me, pink cheeks, and jerked her chin at me. I just raised a quizzical eyebrow at them. Izzy pulled away from Clary as she turned towards me and glared with her hands on her hips.

"Really Jace? You had to mark your territory? You might as well of pissed on her." I cackled. Oh, they were talking about my hickey from yesterday. Clary and Izzy both rolled their eyes.

"What can I say? That real estate is very desirable. I wanted to stake my claim on it." I winked and smirked at Clary, but she just glared at me. It was a cute glare. A nice fiery Clary glare. Izzy looked back at Clary.

"Now. Get some sleep you look atrocious. Jace you don't look any better. You'll be sleeping in _his_ room then?" Izzy raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"No Izzy. I said I needed sleep, not a distraction. I'll be sleeping in our bed...Wait…My bed…I'm kicking you out…You can leave your things, but consider yourself bunking with Simon for the rest of this trip…The bed is mine…You have no more rights to it." Izzy laughed.

"Fine, but that makes me very suspicious, especially after you were gone all night and then you came back looking like this." She gestured her hand up and down at Clary.

"We only had one rule about that bed Clary and _this_ gentleman caller _-_" She gestured her hand at me.

"-has a room two doors down."

"_Izzy_." Clary said irked and shook her head. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What rule?" Izzy smiled a mischievous smile at me and shrugged.

"Oh Jace. Just no boys in the bed…Can't wait to see your competition." I stood there speechless mouth gapping. Izzy laughed and shot me a wink, then walked through the living room into the kitchen. I walked over to Clary and took her shoulder turning her to face me straight on so I could look directly in her eyes.

"Hey. Rule still applies. No boys in the bed." I blurted out, half panicked. Clary laughed.

"_I don't know_…That was Izzy's rule…Your rule was…What did you say again?...I could only interact with Sebastian_ alone_ while I'm at the cottage, but _I_ had to stay out of _his_ bedroom." She smiled an almost vicious smile.

"Not funny Clary. Not funny at all. You twisted what I said. You're joking right?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Let's just say…You keep all the girls out of your room, stay out of their beds, and keep it in your pants everywhere in between, and I'll do the same. Deal?" She put her hand out to me. I took it and shook it.

"Deal." I watched her walk out of the living room and into the hallway, turning left into the bathroom. I almost felt like I ended that with the upper hand, but I was too tired to really know for sure. I had to get some sleep. I bee lined to my room.

* * *

**Thank you all again for the great reviews! It means a lot to me that you guys like my story.**


	20. Awkward conversations

**Clary's POV**

It was just after 8:00 when I crawled into bed, dress and all. I got about two hours of broken sleep before I decided to just give up and work through the day purely on caffeine. I rolled out of bed and stalked down the hallway towards the bathroom. I saw Izzy in the kitchen as I walked by and poked my head in, leaning the side of my face and part of my body against the doorframe. I was still really tired. She was sitting at the table in a dark blue short sun dress, her white bikini strings tied around her neck and cascading down her back. Her silky black hair all pulled over one shoulder. She was playing Connect-Four with Simon. He had on dark green swim shorts and a black gamer t-shirt.

"That's how you win his heart Izzy. He's loved that game since he was in first grade." I smiled at them and Izzy smiled back. Simon seemed to have a halfhearted smile and looked back towards the game and started fiddling with a handful of red checkers.

"You still look like crap Clary. Did you sleep at all?" Izzy questioned.

"A little, it's too hot, I'm too awake." I shrugged.

"Hey you don't have any plans tonight do you?" Izzy smiled and put her two hands up in front of her, both with fingers crossed. I rolled my eyes. There was no arguing with her when she was like this. Unless I had good plans, she'd convince me to do whatever she wanted.

"No Izzy. What did you want to do?"

"Eric called Simon asking about you. I told him if you weren't busy tonight, we'd let him know." She shot me a playful coy smile. I rolled my eyes. Why not? It will get me out of the cottage.

"Sure. Set it up." She beamed back at me and Simon just shook his head.

"You can't blame me-" He started but I cut him off.

"I won't. It's one date. If you can even call it a date. I have no expectations of it going anywhere. I just think it wouldn't be a bad idea to just do something different…Anyway I'm going to head out to Panera Bread. There is one about twenty minutes up the road, anybody want to come?" I shot them an encouraging smile, but they were both shaking their heads.

"No. Not really unless you're desperate for company."

"That's ok Izzy. I'll just use the time to think."

"About Jace?" She knew me too well. I nodded.

"Yeah. Among other things. I still owe you a talk, but later. If Jace asks about me, please tell him you and Simon know exactly where I am and I can be reached on my cell phone. Please don't tell him where I went. You can let him know I specifically asked you not to tell him, well unless it's important, then you can tell him. He is supposed to be giving me some space to think." Izzy nodded. Suddenly I felt a warm masculine hand against my exposed upper arm. I looked over my shoulder to see Sebastian standing directly behind me looking down at me.

"Hey. Where'd you put my phone?" I had completely forgotten Sebastian left me with his phone last night.

"You know I actually left it with your hoody on the lounge chair out back. Sorry. Want me to go grab it?" He shook his head.

"Nope I got it." Sebastian walked into the kitchen, hair tasseled, white running shorts on, no shirt. Izzy was staring at him intently like she was stalking prey, but Sebastian didn't seem to notice.

"Hey guys." Sebastian muttered. Simon murmured a good morning back.

"Where did you come from?" Izzy snapped suspiciously.

"What?" Sebastian stopped halfway through the kitchen and looked over at Izzy.

"I _said_..Where. Did. You. Come. From? The door to your room has been open all night. We did that so we'd all know if you came back. Where did you just come from?" Sebastian laughed.

"If you must know nosy, I came from Aline's room." I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a player Sebastian." He winked at me.

"Yes I am." He said very cocky. He left the kitchen. Izzy watched him until he was out the door and turned to me with an accusing glare.

"Clary. What happened with you and Sebastian?" Her tone was very short. I looked over to Izzy and she had both eyebrows raised. Simon was still staring at his checkers.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh honey, I know you much, much, much, much, better than that. Spill." Izzy started thrumming her nails against the table.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"He came up behind you and placed his hand on your arm, and you acted like it was nothing." I shrugged.

"Guess I didn't notice."

"That's how I know something happened." I rolled my eyes. Dammit Sebastian. Could he have really desensitized me to his touch? Is that even a thing? I had to admit it was a little odd. I do tend to be a bit jumpy when people touch me, even people I know. Except when Jace touches me, it's like an electric current rushing through my body, my heart flutters, my breath catches, my whole body tingles as the warmth of his touch spreads through me, and I become so overcome with the feeling of happiness…I shook my head clearing my thoughts of Jace.

"Whatever Izzy. Maybe I'm just relaxed, not so jumpy."

"Sure. _Maybe_?" She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. I knew how to get her distracted.

"Oh Izzy…Can you pick out something for me to wear?" Her whole face lit up.

"I would love to Clary! I'll be right back Simon." She took off like a rocket. I may have to suffer the consequences of her outfit choice, but right now she wasn't asking me about Sebastian.

"Going to even look at me Simon?" Simon sat up a little straighter in his chair and looked up from his hand still fiddling with the checkers.

"Hey there Clary." He looked kind of frustrated and uncomfortable. I walked into the kitchen and took Izzy's seat.

"What's wrong?" I pried. He rolled his eyes.

"You just took off without a word. That's not like you Clary. Everybody was so worried." I took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry. I heard all about it this morning from Jace and Alec and I do feel really bad about not telling anybody where I was going or having a phone on so I could be reached. I know everybody was worried and it was impolite and foolish of me. Will you forgive me?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes that I knew melted him every time I apologized. He was laughing.

"Did you just say you were impolite? That sounds funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. It's true. It's not very courteous to run amuck." He laughed.

"Yes well, please refrain from running amuck in the future. I accept your apology and your punishment is time already served, so you're free to go." He flipped his hand at me dismissing me in a belittling manner.

"Oh no you didn't." I picked up the newspaper off the table and leaned forward, trying to whack him over the head with it, but he dodged out of the way.

"I'm too fast for your Clary. I have superhuman speed." I laughed.

"You play too many video games. I thought I could get you because you're not wearing your glasses." I looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah. I got contacts a few months ago, but I only wear them sometimes. I happened to bring them with me. When Izzy found out she freaked and asked me to wear them."

"Do they bother your eyes?" He shrugged.

"A little. When I first put them in they're the worse, and putting them in is the hardest part, but I've tried to wear them before, so it's not too bad."

"You look good. You always looked good with glasses too, but the glasses kind of distract from those gorgeous brown eyes." I fluttered my eyelashes at him dramatically. He smirked and shook his head.

"How long does it take Izzy to pick out an outfit?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Well don't hold your breath or anything. It might take her a while." Simon swallowed hard and his face became rather serious. He looked back towards his hand of checkers and started fiddling with them again. When he spoke, he spoke quietly.

"Clary. What _is _going on with you and Sebastian? He pretty clearly insinuated he slept with Aline last night, but you didn't seem upset at all about it." I shook my head.

"Nothing is _going on_ with us Simon. We just hung out last night." Simon nodded slightly, still looking down.

"Did you wonder why I wasn't in the living room with the others when you got home?" I shrugged.

"Not really. I guess being yelled at distracted me from noticing your absence." I laughed, but he didn't so much as break a smile. Though I guess it was odd Simon wasn't there, waiting up for me, worrying with the others. He would have rushed over to me with a blanket or something, freaking out that I was going to catch my death being outside all night in just a little dress. Had he been with Izzy, I wouldn't really have thought too much about it. He'd been trying to put her needs first and I understood that. It upset her when he overreacted to everything I did. Izzy was in our room this morning though, so I knew Simon wasn't with her. He would have been alone in his room. The more I thought about it the odder it seemed. He_ was_ acting a bit strange, sitting there quietly playing with those checkers.

"Not that I wanted you to worry about me, but is there a reason you weren't with the others in the living room?" Simon swallowed hard.

"You know over the last couple of years I've been running on these trails a lot. I know the trails really good, every twist, and every turn within a couple miles. At a light jog, a mile out from the house isn't really that far Clary, I can jog that in about ten minutes without really trying…" Simon was still looking down at the checkers he was fiddling with in his hand. A shiver ran through my body, the slight inclination of where he was going with this, but my mind was just as quickly reassuring me that I was being paranoid.

"What's your point Simon?" Simon looked up at me with a very insightful look. Though he had been speaking quietly up until this point he dropped his voice to a whisper, I could just barely hear what he was saying.

"Clary…We started looking for you around 2:30…and as fate would have it…I found you before 3:00." My eyes got big and I felt my cheeks burning up and my heart rate start to elevate at the realization of what he was saying. That look, that all knowing look. Everything was racing through my mind, I was trying to do the math. Sebastian left me just before 3:30, but it only took us about 15 to 20 minutes to get there, so that meant we started heading back at what, about 3:10. So he saw us like 15ish minutes before we left. Depending on exactly when he got there he may have saw a lot. Based on the look he was giving me, I was guessing he had at least seen something. I had pretty much told Jace what had happened between Sebastian and I, but I wasn't going to paint him a picture. It was another one of my less proud moments and I really wasn't ready to make it common knowledge. This was one of those stories I would tell Maia and Izzy at a later date and we would all laugh. Nobody would be laughing right now, not even me. I still wasn't sure what he saw though, so I was still trying to play it cool. As cool as I could with rosy pink cheeks.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked hesitantly. He looked back at the checkers.

"You know why Clary." I did. Simon would have never said anything about me without getting all the details straight. He would be the last person to spread rumors about me. I wasn't in the mood to be setting the story straight right now though.

"Well I think its best left that you _didn't_ see anything." I nodded once. I saw his lips tighten.

"Sure…_For now_…I don't really want everybody pissed at me that I saw you and didn't say anything…I wasn't really sure at the time what I should do…" I tried to give Simon a pleading look to just stop, I really didn't want to talk about this right now, and he seemed to catch on as he glanced up at me and back to his checkers.

"Anyway…If you're going to tell Izzy…let me know first…I don't want her to think I'm keeping things from her…Just…I really hope you know what you're doing…What's that old saying?...If you mess with fire, you're going to get burned." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I think I can handle this." He looked up at me very seriously.

"No Clary. I really don't think you can." He dropped the handful of checkers and got up. He walked around the table and pulled me up from my chair and into a hug. I hugged him back. I had no reason to fight him, no reason to be defensive; he was just being Simon, just being worried for me, just trying to fill that role as my overprotective brother.

"I remember when we didn't have any secrets from each other." Simon said solemnly. I smiled a sad smile.

"Yeah I remember too. That was before life was so complicated."

"You want to know what I think love is Clary?" My whole body tensed and I cringed. Not only did he likely see more than I would have ever wanted last night, but he heard more than I would have ever wanted.

"You love somebody when your feelings are so deep you care more about that person's safety and security than anything else in the world. When you know without a doubt that you would go through hell and high water for that person. When that person's sadness makes you sad and their happiness makes you happy…And Clary…you don't need to find a guy to know what love is, you already know. It's the way you feel about me, about Izzy, Maia, and Alec. It's how you felt about your mom and your stepfather. I know that you miss them and you're so afraid of letting anybody in because you're afraid if you ever lost them you would hurt like you're hurting now, but they wouldn't want that. They wouldn't want you to never love again because you were too afraid you might get hurt. You already know what love is, you just want to pretend you don't, because that's easier than admitting how you feel." I buried my face into Simon's shirt. I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks. I didn't really want to think about what he was saying. I just needed a minute to collect myself enough to stop crying. It had been a long time since Simon had held me while I cried. It seemed like over the last couple of years I saved all my tears for Alec. It was only Monday and I had already cried so much since I arrived at the lake. I cried with Alec and with Jace. Even Izzy, Sebastian, and Magnus had seen me shed a few tears. The last couple of days I just seemed to cry at a drop of a hat. I composed myself and wiped away my tears. I was not going to just stand here and cry right now. I pulled away from Simon and he dropped his arms around me. He was giving me a sympathetic half smile.

"I'm a mess." I sniffled and wiped at my eyes one more time.

"Luckily you already looked like a mess when you came in here, so you really don't look any different." I gave him a playful whack on the arm.

"You suck." He chuckled.

"I love you too Clary." I smiled.

"You know I love you." I felt a warm masculine hand press against my arm and I instinctively jerked away.

"Yeah Clary, you're just _so_ much more relaxed than you use to be. Not jumpy at all." Izzy said sarcastically as she was shaking her head with a smirk and handing Jordan a ten; he was standing next to her with navy running shorts and a white t-shirt and a smirk. So that's who the foreign hand belonged to. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just pay Jordan ten bucks to touch my arm?" Izzy smiled.

"You bet your ass I did." Izzy threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey. Easiest money I ever made." Jordan pocketed the ten laughing, as he walked over to the water cooler to get a glass of water.

"Izzy, you're turning Clary into a prostitute." Simon scolded. Izzy and I both rolled our eyes.

"Yeah Simon. I always wanted to be Clary's pimp. All my dreams are coming true." Izzy laughed. Simon's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out in shock.

"You're such an idiot Simon." I snapped. He scowled.

"Dude, I'm the one that got paid, that makes me the prostitute." Jordan joked. It happened to be at that moment that Sebastian walked back into the kitchen.

"Who's a prostitute?" He said with one eyebrow raised looking at me. I shook my head.

"Jordan is the lady of the night in question." Sebastian laughed.

"That's one ugly lady." Jordan scoffed.

"Hey. Look at this face." Jordan gestured to his pretty boy face.

"I would be a hot chick." Simon furrowed his eyebrows at Jordan.

"No you wouldn't."

"Well I'd definitely be a hotter chick than you." Jordan shot. Simon was shaking his head.

"Really? You want to go there?" Sebastian walked over next to me to talk quietly while Jordan and Simon continued to rather disturbing argument about whether they'd be hot chicks. Izzy was actually getting involved in their conversation only to counter how stupid they sounded.

"You look like shit." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You're an ass." I snapped.

"What time did you make it back?" I shrugged.

"Around 7:00." Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow. That's a late night." I chuckled.

"Yeah. Late night and a busy morning." Sebastian titled his head to the side.

"What happened?" I rolled my eyes. We had been talking quietly already, but I dropped my voice further.

"My _bodyguards_ were waiting up for me when I got home. It wasn't pretty." He put his hand on my upper arm and rubbed from my shoulder to my elbow gently.

"That sucks." I half shrugged.

"I'm sure I deserved most of it." He rolled his eyes. He leaned in closer. We were talking just above a whisper now, though the other people in the room seemed very involved in their own discussion.

"So. I just wanted to know what our story is. Don't want to get you in any more trouble." I chuckled.

"Just assume nobody knows." He nodded once hesitantly.

"You told Jace." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"That obvious?" He shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes, more in amusement. I shrugged.

"I pretty much told him…I didn't _exactly_ paint a picture for him though." He smirked and dropped his hand, standing up straight again. He was still talking quietly, but no longer whispering.

"Still a girl scout…I'm sure you felt that was the _right_ thing to do. I just wasn't aware your relationship with him was _so_ _serious_. Weren't you _just_ saying something to Izzy about him giving you some space? This full disclosure thing, that's part of that _space_? Hm?" I rolled my eyes. Besides the fact he sounded so condescending, I wasn't exactly thrilled he heard me talking to Izzy.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Isn't there a girl somewhere that's being deprived of your special talents?" I shot sarcastically. He chuckled and winked. I could see Jordan making his way out of the kitchen and Izzy and Simon sitting back down at the table. Sebastian was now talking at a normal volume.

"I'm sure there is. See you later Clare Bear Baby?" I glowered.

"Didn't I tell you at the club I hated that nick name?" He shrugged.

"Not that I remember." I shook my head.

"Well I do." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine…See you later Clary." He said somewhat annoyed. He walked out of the kitchen and back down the hallway. Izzy was staring at me like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh. You need to spill." She said sharply. I rolled my whole head back dramatically.

"I have to go take a shower. Talk to you later Izzy." I turned to leave.

"Not so fast." She snapped, but I didn't hesitate. I heard a chair quickly being scraped across the tile floor and then there was a hand on my shoulder spinning me around. I was face to face with Izzy. She took her hand and rubbed it up and down my arm from my shoulder to my elbow twice.

"What's this?" She asked me with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She rubbed her hand up and down my arm again.

"Sebastian was just doing that to you. _Didn't you notice_?" She said the second part very sarcastically. Dammit Sebastian. My instincts to pull away from him were gone. I rolled my eyes and tried to turn away from her, but she held my arm firmly. She was looking directly in my eyes. Her voice was low, but not _that_ low.

"You're still on the pill right?" Did I hear her correctly?

"What?"

"I mean I know you went on it a couple years ago to like regulate your cycle or something, but you're still on the pill right?" I shot her a horrified look and looked over at Simon. He appeared to be sinking down into his chair, looking at a handful of checkers.

"_Izzy_!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder with her free hand.

"Don't you dare _Izzy_ me…and don't worry about Simon. He already knows all about safe sex. It's you I'm worried about. I'm serious. You can't just leave this all up to guys. You need to be responsible. You didn't bring your purse with you last night. It doesn't help if I fill that thing up with condoms if you leave it at home. Babies come from the heat of the moment Clary. One time, one mistake, that's all it takes. You need to be using protection every single time. You're the one that ends up with a mini-me when he takes off. No protection is one hundred percent, you miss a pill, it's not as effective, and condoms can break. Don't even get me started about how once a guy's pants come off they seem to forget little things like condoms, even if it's sitting right on their damn night stand! You need to take matters into your own hands, it's your body after all, you should be using both, and that's final. So are you?" I was mortified. If Simon was any lower in his chair he'd be under the table. Why does everybody feel they have to give me a big life talk lately? Izzy shook my shoulder.

"Clary, are you?" Izzy's voice was stern.

"God Izzy, yes, I'm still on the pill." She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, loudly over exaggerating _MWAH_.

"Good girl."

"Still…condoms…use them!…Guys are dirty…Especially that one-" Her eyes darted out the kitchen in the direction Sebastian had walked.

"-You don't want to catch anything." I rolled my eyes.

"If guys are so dirty, shouldn't you just be telling me not to have sex?" Izzy laughed.

"Clary did you forget who you're talking to. If you want the abstinence talk Simon's right over there." She gestured her hand flippantly to Simon. I could see him grimace as he slouched a couple centimeters further in his chair. I shook my head. I didn't even want to think about that. I had already had an awkward enough conversation with him.

"I got it Izzy."

"and Clary-" She smiled a big toothy smile and batted her eyelashes at me dramatically, I'd recognize that begging face anywhere. I relaxed, it looked like my awkward talk was over.

"I know…you want an orange scone from Panera Bread." She smiled.

"Thank you!" She finally let go of me and walked over to the table and sat back down.

"Oh, and your man magnet clothes are laid out on the bed _me lady_." I chuckled.

"Thanks Izzy. See you guys later." I threw them a little wave as I rushed to the bedroom to grab my assigned attire before taking a shower. I wanted to get the hell out of this place before anybody else decided to talk to me. I had enough awkward conversations for one day.

After I showered I changed into the clothes Izzy had laid out. Not too bad. She put out a beige lace thong and push-up bra set. As much as I harassed her I really didn't mind the thongs anymore and it was nice not to have to worry about panty lines. The push-up bras also gave me curves I didn't have and gave me an added air of femininity. She put out cut-off lightweight stretch denim shorts with a white base and an adorable print all over them of bright yellow lemons with deep green leaves. She also put out a matching green scoop neck, sleeveless, slim strap, relaxed fit, top with a shirttail hem. It was cotton! I threw on a light application of make-up, predominantly mascara, a thin line of green glittery eyeliner, and some lip gloss. I had green going on and my eyes just popped. I grabbed a pair of large thin gold hoops and threw my hair up in a messy knot. I stepped into the white wedge slip on sandals I had worn the day before. Izzy had already crazily moved all my stuff from my blue purse to a white one. I decided to grab my sketch pad, though I really hadn't drawn in a couple months. Against my better judgment I drank the last of the stale coffee that had been sitting on the counter, about a half cup, before turning off the coffee maker and leaving a note on it letting everybody know Izzy and Simon knew my whereabouts and that I had my cell if anyone needed me. I headed out to Panera Bread, dieing for some food and a large iced coffee.

* * *

**Thanks again for all your reviews!**


	21. Don't look so excited to see me

**Clary's POV**

I had just gotten to Panera Bread about ten minutes ago and I was sipping on a large iced coffee, nibbling on my scone, and trying to think of something to draw. I just didn't have the inspiration lately.

"Clary?" My breath caught. Jace? My heart started to race. I hadn't talked to him that long ago, a few hours at best, but part of me just wanted to throw my arms around him and cry into his chest that I was sorry about everything and I didn't need any time because I knew he loved me too and that's all that mattered, but part of me was ready to scream at him that I said I needed space and tracking me down a few hours after I said I needed space is not complying with the terms of our arrangement. I just wasn't ready to face him; my emotions were all over the place. I turned around slowly and involuntarily my face fell.

"Don't look so excited to see me." He snickered. I was looking into very sweet, very disappointed blue eyes. I hadn't remembered Will that clearly from the bar, but I still recognized him. He had to be around Jace's height, about his build too, probably not as bulky, hard to tell, but chiseled. He was tan, dark like Sebastian, with dark black hair just like Sebastian's as well, cut shorter though, around his ear length and choppy, much cuter hair style than Sebastian had.

"No, I just, I thought you were somebody else for a second." I gave a small smile and stood up and gave him a gentle one handed hug, he reciprocated with a non-intrusive one handed hug, keeping our bodies separated.

"It's good to see you again." I smiled as I sat back down.

"It's Will." He took a seat across from me.

"No I remember, you're Magnus's friend. Did you ever run into him at the club?" He gave a small shrug.

"Yeah I saw him…You know, I was a little deflated you didn't call though." He gave me an overly pathetic puppy dog face punting his lower lip out dramatically. I giggled slightly.

"I've never had anybody shoot _this_ down before." He gestured his hands up and down his body. I shook my head. So vain, so much like Jace.

"Come on isn't there some rule about waiting three days or something." He laughed.

"You told me you're only going to be here like two weeks. That rule doesn't apply…" I really didn't catch whatever else Will was saying. I don't know why, but my eyes caught Jace even before he opened the door to enter Panera Bread. When Will came in, I had deep down wanted it to be Jace. Though, I did come all the way out here to avoid him. I even told Izzy not to tell him where I was. I figured this far enough away, that I would have some space to think. Maybe twenty minutes isn't really that far away after all. Ironically though, all along, part of me still wanted him to know me well enough just to find me, or fate would bring us together. Now that Jace was here, I was turning into an emotional basket case. I didn't want to see Jace. What happened to the space he was supposed to give me? He was crowding me. He said he'd give me time to think. He probably blackmailed Izzy into telling him where I was. I was being full out irrational, in the most rational sense of the word.

The sun reflecting off Jace's hair was almost like the sun shining, it was so bright. I was sitting on the far side of the café, but just as though I had shouted for him, his eyes seemed to find me immediately when he walked through the doors, and the look he shot me was just as heated as the sun. I glanced discreetly back and forth between Jace and Will trying to maintain my composure. He stalked right over to the table standing a slight distance behind Will's back, balled fasts at his side. When he spoke his anger and disapproval was clear in his tone.

"Clary I can't believe-" He stopped as soon as Will turned around, realization crossing his face. His hands unclenched and his eyes softened as they darted quickly from me to Will.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were somebody else." Will laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Would you believe that's the second time I heard that in the last five minutes? I get the feeling you already know Clary. I'm Will." Will reached out his hand to Jace. Very reluctantly Jace smiled an unfriendly smile and took Will's hand.

"Jace." He said through clenched teeth. For a moment I would have swore Jace was trying to injure Will. Will appeared to almost be in pain and when Jace finally released Will's hand, he brought it down to his side quickly like it hurt. Will glanced at me quickly and back at Jace with a perplexed expression, Jace was looking at Will with a mock smile that still showed all his dissatisfaction.

"I swear she never told me she was married." Will said very sarcastically, and he and I both laughed uncomfortably as Jace just continued staring at Will with this look of intolerance. Will looked over at me one more time, probably waiting for me to say something, but right now I wasn't sure how to defuse the situation, and Jace was just looking at Will like he was having a silent brawl.

"Ok then. I think I'll go. It was good seeing-" I shot my hand out and grabbed Will's sleeve as he stood. I wasn't really sure why, but I didn't really like the idea Jace was trying to intimidate Will. It wasn't up to Jace who I hung out with. We were only having coffee. This wasn't a date or anything. We just ran into each other. He was supposed to be giving me time. This was still completely within the confines of our deal. I had nothing to feel guilty for, even though part of me did feel guilty, really guilty; the part of me that hated to see that look of jealousy on Jace's face and know how hard this was for him. I just needed space. So there was no way I was going to let him start acting like I belonged to him, because I didn't agree to that. He said he was going to fight, I got that, but I didn't say I was ready to surrender.

"Will stay. You don't have to go. You just got here. Jace you're welcome to join us if you want, we're just having coffee, but I imagine you have some where you need to be. I'll see you back at the cottage later. I'll only be out a couple hours at most." Will sat as I let go of his sleeve. I gave Jace a sweet smile that I'm sure he saw through.

"Fine I get it. I'll go. Just remember we have a deal. Stay away from Sebastian." Jace turned on his heels.

"Not that you ever do anything I ask you to do." I heard him muttered the last part as he walked away.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Will nodded once. I hastily caught up with Jace at the check-out counter where he was waiting on his drink.

"You thought he was Sebastian didn't you?" Jace looked at me sideways.

"Yeah. It's the dark hair, from behind, similar complexion and build. Is that who you thought he was too? He said something about being mistaken for the wrong person twice." I shook my head.

"No. Not Sebastian. I heard his voice saying my name before I ever saw him." I didn't elaborate, but I kind of figured Jace would figure it out.

"I know you say I never listen to you, which is probably true a good percent of the time, but I don't plan on hanging out with Sebastian. We made a deal. I plan on upholding my end. You don't have to worry." He rolled his eyes.

"Clary I worry about you all the time." The cashier handed him his coffee and I walked him out the door.

"Jace don't worry about me ok. I'll be alright. We'll hang out later. If nothing else we're still friends ok. Not that we were really friends before, but if nothing else I want to be friends." His whole face changed, he looked completely disheartened. Maybe that didn't come out right.

"Wow…Did you just pull a _I want to be friends_ line on me?" I rolled my eyes. Yeah, that really wasn't what I wanted to say.

"No…I just…NO!...I'm _not_ saying this _won't_ work. I'm just trying to sort things out in my head right now. Just give me a couple days. Ok? A lot has happened. I just need to absorb everything. When I figure things out you'll be the first to know. You just have to give me some time." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'd wait forever for you." Jace said softly as he leaned forward. I turned as his lips approached mine. I saw the flash of utter hurt in his eyes before he composed himself.

"So that's what that feels like." He shook his head gently. The way he looked broke my heart. It broke my heart knowing he was hurting, knowing I was causing him this pain. There was a huge part of me that wanted to kiss Jace, that didn't want to think, just wanted to assume everything would turn out all right, but that part of me was in time-out right now. Since the accident, I just, well, I just wasn't sure if I could take anymore loss right now. I couldn't bear the thought of falling anymore in love with Jace and losing him. It would be hard enough to walk away from him now, but maybe it would be easier than him leaving me later. If I even really thought I _could_ just walk away from him completely. The time I spent away from him seemed to make it easier, seemed to make the feeling almost subside, like the flicker of a flame, and then I'd see him, or feel the touch of his skin, or God just hear the sound of his voice, and the flame would grow into a wildfire. This is how it's been for over two years; I really didn't believe I could just stop feeling this way towards him. Of course it doesn't help that ever since yesterday it's been magnified a million times. I was foolish to blindly listen to Sebastian. Even if he believed every word he was saying, it doesn't mean he knows how Jace feels. I believed Jace when he said he didn't have feelings for Kaelie and that the only person he cared about was me. Even if Kaelie loved Jace it didn't matter, not really. Not if Jace loved me and didn't have feelings for her. Right? I just needed some more time to sort all my feelings out though, and Jace kissing me wasn't going to help me think.

"_Jace._ Your lips are the quickest why to make my mind stop working, I want to think right now, not act." He gave me a small smirk, but it wasn't a normal Jace smirk, it was unenthusiastic.

"I'm partial to doing first and thinking later, or anything else that keeps your mind from working against my better interest personally, but I won't push you. So what, where are we?" He gestured back and forth between us.

"Should I just smile-" He smiled an exaggerated smile. I rolled my eyes.

"-or wave, waving is a very international way of saying see you later-" He flailed his hand wildly in front of me. I shook my head.

"-maybe a handshake-" He grabbed my hand roughly and shook it hard before dropping it quickly. I diverted my eyes, my cheeks burning, flutters in my heart. I felt the currents of electricity go through my body even with that small touch.

"- one armed hug, not too intimate-" He didn't pull me in for a hug though, I had a feeling he reacted to my touch as much as I reacted to his. He wrapped his arm around himself and rocked his body back and forth once dramatically. My heart was breaking though. I knew how he felt. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and press my lips to his just as badly. I bit my lower lip nervously.

"-I'm sure the two armed hug is definitely off limits, too much body contact-" He put his hands around his body quickly before dropping them at his side. He drooped his head forward and kicked the gravel gently. He seemed so troubled. he wasn't acting like Jace, not my Jace. I rolled my eyes and before I knew it I was wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my face in his chest. He tensed for a moment before he brought his arms around me tightly, but not as tight as he could have, I surmised that was not purely because he was holding a coffee. He probably realized if he held me too tightly my mind would catch up to what I was doing and my hands would be pushing him away. He leaned his head forward and kissed the top of mine before resting his cheek against it. I loved the way his arms felt around me, I loved how reassured Jace made me feel, like everything would be alright. There was a comfort in his embrace very similar to Alec's, a sweetness, a sincerity, I knew he cared how I felt. I was doing alright. I still had my wits about me. Ironically Jace's dreary state helped to keep me focused. He wasn't cocky and arrogant, or urgent and pleading, or hot and seductive, he was just placid. After the initial jolt of excitement rippled through my body from making contact with Jace, a calm had taken hold. The placement of our hands, the alignment of our bodies, right now there was no tension, no sexual undercurrents, the embrace was purely to help sooth.

"Your off Jace. You're not being your egotistical self. Where did all your fight go? I hate to see you like this." I murmured into his shirt.

"See I told you being egotistical wasn't one of your pet peeves. I know it turns you on." I chuckled. There was possibly a tinny bit of truth to that, though I'd never admit that to his ego inflated self.

"I'm overtired. It doesn't look good on me. It breaks me down." He sounded gloomy.

"Clary-" I cut him off. I didn't really want to know what he was going to say. I couldn't fight him and I really did just need to think.

"Just give me some time to think ok? Just a little time." I squeezed him once more quickly before dropping my arms from around him and pulling back slightly, he still had his arms around me. His cheek left my hair and he brought his lips to my forehead gently, I closed my eyes as his lips lingered. They were soft and made my whole body feel warm. He loosened his hold on me slightly and I opened my eyes. He took a deep breath as he looked into my eyes with a deep sadness.

"I love you Clary. I already miss you so much" I felt my eyes prick, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't. No words would come. If he pushed me right now I knew I'd fold. I'd tell him how much I loved him. I felt my heart tighten when he didn't. I felt my eyes burn when the moment passed and he just dropped his hands from around me and walked back to his car. I heard the little voice in my head screaming at me to run after him; screaming I needed to stop him, but I didn't. I just watched after him as he drove away. I closed my eyes for a long time.

Simon was right. I knew what love was, I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit I was indisputably in love with Jace. I was completely terrified of how much I loved him. I've loved him since I was sixteen. Every time I looked into his eyes I could see he loved me too, I just wasn't sure if that was enough. I hated how Jace looked when he left. The pain in Jace's eyes was running through my body and I hated the way I felt right now. I wanted to drop to my knees and cry. I wanted to go after him, wrap my arms around him and never let him go. I wanted to tell him I loved him and how sorry I was.

I knew I was horrible when I spoke with Jace earlier; the way I twisted all his words and threw them back in his face; the way I used Sebastian's condescending words against Jace. I was being vindictive and Jace hadn't even done anything wrong, I just thought he had and I didn't let him plead his case. Then I made a big deal that he doesn't want me hanging out with Sebastian. Well he has every right to be suspicious of Sebastian, he does want to get me into bed, and he's very clear about that. I _should_ stay away from Sebastian. I had to be stubborn though. That was my greatest downfall, my stubbornness. I just couldn't agree with anybody, I always had to do the opposite; I couldn't stand people telling me what to do. I knew everything just got out of hand over the last day, and it was my fault. I had to fight Jace tooth and nail on everything. I had to hurt him more by making it seem like I wanted to spend time with Sebastian, when I don't. There wasn't anybody else in the world I wanted to be with more than I wanted to be with Jace. God there wasn't anybody else in the world I wanted to be with at all, period.

Yesterday I was finally getting the chance to be with Jace the way I wanted to be with him for the last two years. I was finally letting myself feel the way I wanted to feel. Then I go ahead and do this incredibly stupid thing and try to screw it all up. Now I'm just so mad at myself for being so stupid that I feel like I have to punish myself. I wasn't being fair to Jace. Not only with the way I talked to him, but with the way I didn't come to him when I was upset and allow him to explain himself, and the way I messed around with Sebastian. Jace deserved better. He was right, what he did with Kaelie was right in front of my face, but what I did with Sebastian was behind his back. We didn't have to have a conversation about where we were with our relationship, he told me he loved me, I knew he expected me to be faithful to him, and I expected the same of him. I would have been devastated if the tables were turned and he did the same thing with Kaelie. I would have never wanted to see him again. I would have called him every name in the book and told him I could never trust him again. Yet he just forgave me and I just acted like that was nothing.

Jace keeps telling me he loves me, and he's going to fight for me and he doesn't want to let me go, and I keep acting like I'm confused about the way he feels about me. How can I be confused when he's being crystal clear? All I have to do is look in his eyes and see pure affection. He loves me and it's like I'm purposely trying to sabotage that, like I'm trying to make him not want to be with me. I'm just being so stubborn. I'm maintaining a stupid course where I decided we needed space. I made this decision by myself, without giving Jace a say, after a sleepless night. I listened to all of Sebastian's hearsay, then I didn't even give Jace a chance to explain, and I decided we needed some space. That's crazy. Why does that even sound like a good idea? Jace refuted all my biggest concerns and I just still sat back like, no that's what we're doing, no way to change course now, we need space. Me being stubborn. What do I need space for? So I can figure out a better way to push him away because I'm afraid to be in love with him? This is the fear Izzy was talking about. I really don't want to let him go, but I'm too afraid to put myself out there and risk getting my heart broken. Though my heart breaks from all the pain I'm putting him through. I really should listen to my own advice. Jace really cares about me and what am I doing? I'm doing to him what Izzy was doing to Simon; what I hated watching her do to Simon. I'm keeping Jace at arms length away. Well when I'm not completely trying to push him away that is. I'm going to end up pushing him away one of these times and he'll stop trying. I'll be so inconsolable when I come to my senses only to find out he's over me.

Simon always joked that I'd cut off my nose to spite my face. This seemed like one of those times. I was so angry about everything that I was refusing to let myself be happy about anything. I was tired this morning, and Jace was right, I wasn't thinking straight, I probably wasn't thinking that much straighter right now. I probably did just need a good nights sleep. A good nights sleep and tomorrow I would talk to Jace. I would tell him how I felt. I would tell him I love him. I would tell him that I was sorry for how I hurt him and everything would be alright. I just needed to tell him how I felt and everything would be perfect. I opened my eyes and turned back towards the coffee shop. I wiped away the one tear that trickled down my check.

The rational part of me was quickly taking over and reminding the hopelessly romantic part of me that in reality everybody doesn't live happily ever after. Everything isn't perfect. That Jace already broke my heart once and I really wasn't sure I could deal with that ever again. He'd be back to school at the end of the vacation, we wouldn't be together. We wouldn't be down the road from each other seeing each other on the weekends and in the evenings. We'd be emailing and calling and seeing each other occasionally when we flew to each other. What are really the odds that would work out? I needed to figure out if I wanted to take that risk, if I had enough strength to take that risk, and how much I really believed Jace could commit to that. What I really needed was to talk to Jace before my mind talked me out of it. Will was right where I'd left him, though part of me was hoping he was gone by now. I sat down clumsily in my chair. He was so nice; he never even questioned what took me so long.

"I'm guessing that's not your psycho overprotective brother." Will raised one eyebrow and looked at me skeptically. I chuckled half-heartedly.

"How did you guess?" He looked down at his hand he was opening and closing repeatedly to stretch out.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'm psychic, or maybe somewhere between the heated glares, the way he tried to break my hand, and the way he held you like he was petrified of letting you go outside, it just came to me." He tilted his head slightly sideways.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Cause you're such a great listener?" I joked sarcastically.

"Well I'm great at everything else, so reason would stand that I'd be great at listening too." He winked and gave me a smirk. I shook my head and laughed. I was surrounded by egotistical guys. I kind of did want to talk about it. Was it odd to talk to Will, who I barely knew, about Jace? Everybody else I could talk to was already biased in their opinion of Jace, though he really didn't give Will a great first impression.

"Jace. Yeah. Well. Where do I begin?"


	22. Tis better to have loved and lost

**Clary's POV**

I had been talking to Will about Jace for what seemed like forever, though the topic occasionally veered off course to some trivial topics or basic questions about ourselves. I found out Will has two sisters and one of them lives in the area. He's been friends with Jem for what seems like forever. He's 22 and going to be starting his junior year of college in the fall. He lives in the area, so he talked about the difference of the summer tourist season and the rest of the year. I had no idea how much time had passed. I ended up finishing my iced coffee only to order another one. My scone was long gone and I had also finished a small cup of New England clam chowder. Will had indulged in a soup and sandwich combo and also had a strawberries and cream scone after my incessant recommendations. It was actually really nice visiting with him. Besides his Jace like arrogance, which took no time for me to adjust to, he really was easy to talk to. We were laughing and talking like old friends. We just seemed to click. Maybe it was because he joked and teased like Jace and I retaliated similarly. He didn't seem to mind one bit when I snapped at him, I often felt like he was goading me, but not in a bad way, just all in good fun. Though Will was attractive, I wasn't attracted to him, not like that anyway. There was no awkwardness between us so it just made hanging out a breeze. Will never even seemed put off that I spent the majority of the time talking about Jace. Will seemed to be sincerely trying to help me analyze my relationship.

"So let me see if I've got this straight. Izzy's take on relationships is the best way to get a guy is by making him jealous by flirting with every other guy you see. Then he'll see you in a whole new light or some such thing." I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. That's about right."

"I don't see that working. It's not like you're trying to get his attention, you already have it. Also if Jace really is completely in love with you, that won't work, it will just hurt him. Sounds like you really don't want to do that. Well, it will likely also piss him off based on that fight at the club you told me about, he seemed more than capable of beating the shit out of most unsuspecting pawns, so either way, I'd strike that idea down." I nodded.

"Now Alec wants Jace for himself as a back-up plan." I cringed and glared.

"That is _NOT_ what I said. Plus he has Magnus now."

"You didn't have too. Plus, hence _back-up plan_. It's just Magnus tends to get distracted by things that sparkle, and Alec doesn't sound all that bright and shinny the way you described him. He comes across as a wall flower. I'm sure he worries somebody else with catch Magnus's twinkling eye." I was glaring pretty hard. Not that he was completely off base, with Alec's faded predominately black and brown wardrobe he didn't exactly sparkle, and he did often fret about how he didn't know what Magnus saw in him, but Will was still talking about my Alec and there was no way I was going to let him continue down that path.

"You're on thin ice pal." Will shot me an apologetic look and put his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Sorry, I forgot who I was talking about for a second there. It's like talking shit about somebody's sibling, they may rag on them all the time, but it crosses a line if you do. I know you two are tight. No disrespect. Moving on then…Maia wants you to have an arranged marriage?" I laughed. He paid such close attention.

"Yep. That's pretty much it."

"Seeing as she doesn't like Jace all that much I'd suggest you strike that one too." I shook my head slightly and smiled amused.

"Simon wants you to join the convent?" I laughed pretty loud at that one.

"I don't remember talking _that_ much about Simon, but sure, he probably does. He hates Jace, so I'm not taking his opinion into consideration."

"Well definitely shouldn't be in a convent depriving the world of your sexy body. That would be as ridiculous as me joining the priesthood. God gave us these bodies and he expected us to use them." I was laughing so hard my eyes were tearing up.

"So all your friends struck out, which means I'm going to give you some counter advice based on everything you've told me…" Will's phone range and he held up his index finger gesturing, just a second as he answered it.

"Hey Jem…No you'd never guess where I am or who I am with." He raised his eyebrows up and down at me suggestively.

"How the hell did you know that?...No I didn't know you knew one of the baristas here…She works here?...I can't believe she text you a picture, that's like stalkerish…Wait. _What_ time is it?..." I looked at my phone it was already 4:00. Holy crap! I was here with Will for like four hours. That went by fast.

"I totally lost track of time…No I'm coming…I'll be there…Do we need another player?...I'll text you." Will put his phone down on the table.

"Hey do you play tennis?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not well." He smirked.

"That's perfect I'll pair you with Jem. I want to win for a change." He laughed.

"Hey you were just telling me how to fix my life." He smirked.

"Right. Well I can't fix it in one day. I'll need more time to observe. So we'll need to spend some more time together." He winked at me. I shook my head playfully.

"My advice for right now is…I think you should just set a deadline, say Saturday July Fourth, that's the big reason everybody came up here right?...Well if he is really a player, and he's not ready to change his ways, he won't be able to keep it in his pants for a week, he'll at least trip up even if he doesn't actually score. A cute girl walks by, he'll start flirting with her, his hand will grab an ass _accidentally_, he'll come home with lipstick on his collar, he'll do something to show he's already working on a contingency plan. Just trust me." Will shot me a quick exaggerated toothy smile, and looked up and away. I couldn't help but laugh.

"However, if he is still declaring his everlasting devotion to you, Kaelie's not in the picture, I'd say he's being sincere and he's ready for a relationship with you. Also, it wouldn't hurt to take a few days, well just shy of a week I guess, and just study him. You can learn a lot about a person if you're actually looking. There really is a difference between caring for somebody and playing somebody." I scrunched my face. I wasn't really sure if I liked his plan or not.

"What happens at the end of the week when we go our separate ways and he forgets about me?" Will snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Do you worry all the time? You can't mitigate for everything, but if he really has been in love with you the last two years, and he really does want to commit to this thing, I imagine he's one step ahead of you there. I know I'd be. I know if it were me, I wouldn't let you just go your separate way. That would give you time to breakdown all the foundation I just spent all that time building." Will looked down at his watch.

"If you need to stop at your cottage and get ready we should head out." I ignored Will's last comment.

"But wait. How will I know?" Will stood up and shook his head.

"Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith. Stop overanalyzing everything. We really should go though." I shook my head.

"I never said I was playing tennis."

"Perhaps not directly, but see we already have this connection, I knew you'd say yes, and you knew I was telling you we had to go play tennis." He was looking at me like he just had some sort of revolution. I chuckled and started to pick up my garbage.

"Oh and Clary."

"Hmm?."

"I'll try to help you out with Jace, but you have to help find me a girl." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you have any trouble finding girls to date Will." He smirked as he pulled at his cell phone. He passed it over to me opened it to a picture of him and Jem with a girl in a somewhat plain white sundress. She had light brown long curly hair and light eyes, maybe blue, hard to tell in the picture. She was standing between Jem and Will, at a bar it looked like, and they each had an arm around her neck. They were all smiling. She wasn't done all up, but she had a natural beauty that was apparent even in the low quality picture. There was something about her…

"Her." Will said as he looked down at the picture and tapped his screen.

"Who's she?"

"Tess." He said her name with such fervor and I think this was the first time I'd actually seen Will smile a genuine smile. I looked closer at the picture. Oh My God!

"Tessa? Tessa Gray?" Will's face changed quickly to a quizzical yet excited expression.

"Yeah Tessa! I don't know her last name. You know her?" I rolled my head back dramatically and closed my eyes. Did I know Tessa Gray?

"Oh you could say that. If that's Tessa, and I haven't seen her in years mind you, she used to go to my school, until I moved when I was fifteen and changed schools. I kind of had a thing for her brother when I was little." I cringed a little at the thought of her older brother Nate. He was a year ahead of me in school, Tessa was in my grade, not that we really hung out that much. We all did preschool together; Tessa and I did it for two years, so Nate was in the same class for my first year. Nate and I just became the best of friends. Then for the summers, after he got out of half day kindergarten, and in the afternoons of first grade and second grade we were in daycare together. We played all the time. By the time I was in second grade, he was in third, then all the girls chased him at school, quite literally, and I got the biggest jealous crush on him. We stopped hanging out at daycare and school, cooties you know, and then I pursued him subtly for a couple years, then he just kind of got pushed in the back of my mind, well mostly, but when we moved when I was fifteen, that's when I really just forgot about him. Until now. There was one other complication though and wasn't it convenient _she_ wasn't far away. Will was looking at me gapped mouth like I just told him he won the lotto.

"Oh you're already head over heels for her aren't you?" Will smirked.

"Well it's a little complicated. I met Tess at a club around here a couple years ago. She said she vacationed here every year with her family. We kind of lost each other in the club and then I hadn't seen her the last couple years. I ran into her Saturday night at Pandemonium. We spent hours talking and hanging out, but then she wouldn't tell me how I could contact her. She said fate would bring us together if it was meant to be. I guess that makes you fate…" Will smiled a huge toothy smile. I frowned.

"I don't know how to get in contact with her either. I don't really know if I can help you with this." Will smirked as he took back his phone.

"Yeah. Well I have faith in you. But, if you're no help with Tess, and we're both still single after the fourth, then you owe me a real date." Will winked.

"A real date? How would that be so different than this? Sorry handsome I'm not interested in you like that." Will smirked.

"Well beautiful, that's because I haven't turned on the charm. I'm being respectful to your very intimidating husband wannabe." I laughed.

"_Husband wannabe?_" He chuckled.

"Yep. Dude asked you to marry him. I totally get it's one of those things where you really can't believe he meant it, like when a guy asks you to marry him in the middle of coitus." I started laughing. Does that even happen? I wouldn't even know what coitus meant if Simon didn't love the TV show Big Bang Theory. Who says coitus though, really?

"Still, I think I've got a new nickname for him." Will looked mischievous. I didn't even want to think about it. I rolled my eyes.

"How do I know you're not going to sabotage this all?"

"Well that's a good question. A less scrupulous fellow would definitely do just that, but Clary you already know me well enough to know I'd never do that. Jace scares the shit out of me…Just kidding I could hold my own…probably…no, I just want you to be happy. I use to be a player in high school, but I'm about to be a junior in college, my player years are well behind me. Consider me helping you, me trying to make amends for some of those girls I hurt. Plus I'm not really interested in you that way either to tell you the truth. I feel like we've kind of got this connection, but it's not romantic or anything." I nodded. I was totally agreeing with him. Though, there was something about Will, an unspoken candor, I already knew he was completely being sincere, and I trusted him. It was like he had wisdom well beyond his years.

"_Though,_ I figure there has to be _something_ charming about you. You must be holding back, I mean you think you may have turned a high stakes player into a man ready to settle down with one chick." I whacked Will on the arm.

"Did you just insult my mad skills at making men swoon over me?" I joked. Will laughed. He threw the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically and leaned back.

"No, I'm just hiding the fact I'm on the verge of losing consciousness as you speak." He chuckled.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do about Tessa, but that's it. Deal." I muttered lazily. Not that I thought anything would ever happen between Will and I. I already felt like we had known each other our whole lives. The thought of dating Will right now was as weird as the thought of dating Simon. Ew! Though, I did want to help him find Tessa. She was really sweet, well most of the time anyway; she could be abrasive if she wanted to. I could kind of see then together.

We had walked to my car; we had agreed that Will would just follow me back to the cottage so I could quickly change. I had my door open and was just about to climb in. Will was waiting just a few feet away.

"Oh and Clary. One more thing-" I hesitated just before I sat down and looked over at him.

"Hmm?"

"I get the feeling that part of why you're so crazy about all this is that you're afraid of love?" I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. Why could he understand me so friggin well? Oddly it wasn't unnerving. Will shot me a knee buckling sexy smirk. God where did that come from? I couldn't help but laugh. Based on his one eyebrow raised scolding look, it wasn't the reaction he was looking for. If I had even a spark of interest in him that might have made me faint, but I found it just funny. Maybe he was being sincere when he said he was holding back, but I really didn't think I was at risk of swooning.

"_I hold it true, whate'er befall; I feel it when I sorrow most; 'Tis better to have loved and lost, Than never to have loved at all." _He recited in a very alluring voice. My breathe caught. I knew my cheeks were flush and I was smilling a big dorky smile. I was such a sucker for poety. I took a deep breath and shook my head. Yeah he could be a lot more charming if he tried, much more charming. Still wasn't doing it for me though.

"Tennyson?" I murmured somewhat breathy. Will chuckled.

"Yeah. Girls always swoon over that stuff." I burst out laughing.

"I'm sure they do." He gave me that scolding glare again.

"Sorry…I'm not so sure I agree with that quote though: '_Tis better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all._" Will nodded.

"Well that's not the whole quote. I find it's hard to disagree with it when you look at the whole quote. _I feel it when I sorrow most. _Death. If you've ever lost somebody that you loved, to death, you know without a doubt, that it was better to have had them in your life, no matter how long or short, that you are happier for the memories they left you with, than you would be if they never existed in your life in the first place. No matter how short of a time they were in your life, you wouldn't trade it to take away the pain you experience when they are no longer in your life." I looked down. My lips were quivering, my eyes were filled with tears, I was sniffling. He was right though. I missed my mother, I missed my stepfather. I missed them every single day, but I wouldn't wish I never had them in my life just so I wouldn't feel this way right now. I was lucky to have my mother and stepfather for as long as I did. Will grabbed me in his arms for a big hug. It was more like a hug Simon would give. It was comforting to a respect, but not completely reassuring, not like Alec's hugs or Jace's, not anything like when Jace hugs me at all.

"Sorry Clary. I didn't mean to make you cry." Neither one of us said anything for several minutes. I pulled myself together again and wiped away my tears. I pulled away from Will and he dropped his arms around me, I was chuckling a little in the process.

"It's not your fault. You're right. What you said, it's true…You just wouldn't believe how much I've cried this past weekend." I shook my head. Will smirked.

"Do you need to stop at a pharmacy and pick up some Midol or something?" He said very patronizingly. I whacked him on the arm. Yeah he was so obnoxious, in that friend that knew you forever kind of way.

"_Men_!" I snapped. Will chuckled.

"You say that like it is a swear."

"It should be." I spat.

"I know it's hard to resist latching onto my body, but next time you want a hug you don't have to burst into tears, just ask." Will said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Oh my goodness. So cocky. Will looked at his watch again and his eyes widened quickly. He gently punched my shoulder.

"Buck Up. We really have to go." I nodded. What words of encouragement.

We climbed into our respective cars and headed back to the cottage.

* * *

**Alfred Lord Tennyson, _In Memoriam A.H.H._**

_I hold it true, whate'er befall;_

_I feel it when I sorrow most;_

_'Tis better to have loved and lost_

_Than never to have loved at all._


	23. Speak of the devil

**A****/N - I just wanted to comment on one of my reviews. This story is rated M. When I first posted it, it was briefly posted at a T rating. I opted to change the rating to M early on and it has been rated M for some time now. It is rated M predominately for Strong Language and Sexual Content. I did change the rating in the system several chapters prior to the rating needing to be changed due to content, but I apologize if I should have made a clear note when the rating was changed.**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I walked into the living room and Alec was lying across the couch reading a book. I pretty much slept since I had gotten back from the café and I was feeling much more on my game. I wasn't going to let Clary get me all bent out of shape. I had to regain the upper hand.

"Seen Clary?" Alec looked up from his book with a disapproving look.

"She's not here Jace." I rolled my eyes. Dammit.

"I can't believe her. Off gallivanting God knows where." Alec chuckled at me.

"Would I be God in this scenario? She text me about 5 minutes ago to say she was on her way back from that coffee shop and she was stopping by to change before she went to play tennis. Should be here in about 15 minutes." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"She's been at Panera Bread all day?" Alec shrugged.

"I guess. I didn't ask."

"Where's she playing?"

"Didn't ask."

"Who's she playing tennis with?" He rolled his eyes.

"Again, I didn't ask." I smirked.

"Want to go play tennis?" He was shaking his head.

"Oh no. Absolutely not. Don't get me involved in this. I don't want to have to worry about her, but Magnus doesn't want me to smoother her either. Right now I'm just happy with her keeping me informed on her whereabouts." He wasn't being very helpful. I sighed.

"Well who else plays tennis?" Alec smiled.

"I hear Sebastian plays." I glared at Alec for a second before a thought dawned on me. I broke out in a mischievous smile. Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Maybe it's time I got to know Sebastian better." Alec laughed and shook his head as I walked towards the hallway.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Convincing Sebastian I wanted to play tennis took some work. First I had to swallow my pride and force a fake apology for hitting him at the club. That was horrible. Then I had to make up a story about how Clary thought we should get to know each other, which was semi-true, but I embellished a bit. Really though, the only real reason he agreed was that Aline happen to be in his room and really wanted to play. Unfortunately it turned into a group of four, me, Sebastian, Aline, and Kaelie, though I made a point I wanted to be paired with Aline and Sebastian said that would be fine. I was really wrapping up my conversation when I heard voices in the living room.

"This is Will. Will this is Alec. Best friend ever." Alec chuckled.

"Hey. So you're Will I've heard a lot about you."

"Why Clary I'm flattered, you must have spent the entire car ride back on the phone with him." Clary giggled. I really hated that she was laughing at something he said. It wasn't even funny. It was Alec that spoke next.

"Actually. I'm dating Magnus. I've heard a lot of stories about you from him." Will laughed.

"So does that mean she's not allowed to see me again?" A whole living room of laughter. Ha ha ha. Kill me now. Alright. Time to break up the party. I walked out into the living room. I'd seen Will briefly at the coffee shop, so I already knew who he was.

"Hey. It's Josh right?" I couldn't help but glare.

"Will!" Clary elbowed Will in the ribs. He laughed as he grabbed his ribcage. It looked too playful, too comfortable. I didn't like it.

"No man. Just kidding. I know you're Jace. Good to see you again." I'm not too happy to see you again. Nope could go my whole life without ever seeing you again and that, _that_ would be good.

"Yeah." I walked over to Will and offered him my hand to shake. He looked at it and back at my face raising an eyebrow.

"You know. I'll pass. That's my tennis hand and it still hurts from earlier." I dropped my hand and couldn't help but smirk. Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

"What can I say? I have a firm handshake." Alec shook his head, Clary rolled her eyes, and Will just seemed to nod. He looked kind of like an idiot. He looked down at his watch.

"Hey Clary. It's already 4:40, I hate to rush you, but we got like 10 minutes tops, that's not counting if you want to stop at the pharmacy." Will winked. Clary scowled.

"You're such a jerk." Will chuckled. I was really hating this guy. You only go to a pharmacy for so many things and we had a deal.

"What do you need from the pharmacy?" I asked in a measured tone.

"Nothing!" Clary snapped shaking her head as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the living room. I watched her leave and turned my gaze back to Will. Will looked over at Alec.

"She's so fun to get fired up." Alec just chuckled. Yeah I hated Will more every time he opened his mouth.

"Um Hum." I crossed my arms. Will looked back over at me. We just kind of stared at each other without saying anything for several minutes. Alec cleared his throat and we both looked in his direction.

"Why don't you just have a pissing contest and get it over with?" He and Will laughed. I just glared. Great. At least Alec hated Sebastian as much as I did. This guy was good friends with Magnus, that wasn't going to help my cause.

"Ready!" Clary shouted as she came hurriedly back into the living room with tan fleece short shorts and a navy blue spaghetti strap fitted tank top. She still had her hair thrown up in a messy knot. She looked really cute. I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked through the room. She shouldn't be walking out of here with another guy. I had been so focused on glaring at Will since I walked into the living room I really hadn't acknowledged Clary at all. I grabbed her hand as she walked by me and immediately she returned the pressure, warmth radiated through my whole body from the touch of her hand in mine. It was like being in the ocean and having a life raft thrown to me, I felt immediately more secure. She stopped and looked up at me. Our eyes locked. Her beautiful green eyes just seemed to pop. She had on this glittery green eyeliner, it suited her, and made her eyes sparkle. I couldn't help but smile. She was smiling at me and just looking at me in a very warm way and hey, she was holding my hand in front of this Will guy. I was probably mesmerized by her eyes a little too long, she started to look sassy and she was definitely smirking more than smiling now. I composed myself enough to talk.

"You going to be around later?" I asked softly, I wasn't sure if I was loud enough for Will or Alec to hear. I was still holding her hand in mine. She had an amused look on her face as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her voice was also low when she responded.

"Keeping tabs on me?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked. I ran my free hand through my hair and shook my head slightly. She smiled.

"Not until much later. I'll be back in a couple hours from tennis, but then Izzy made dinner plans for me, I'm heading out at 7:30. I'll probably be back around ten or so." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Dinner plans?" Clary rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask. It's just to get Izzy off my back." I nodded. Will was looking at his watch again.

"Hate to interrupt, but we got to go." Clary looked back over at him quickly before looking back at me.

"I'll see you later Jace." She smiled and squeezed my hand before letting it go. My hand still felt warm where she had held onto it, the warmth radiated through my body like hope. She was right, I was acting off earlier, I was acting defeated. This was far from over. I had to pull myself together. I stood with Alec and watched her and Will leave. Sebastian was horrible, and I had confidence she'd realize that, this guy though. Will was something else. I didn't like how at ease she was with him. I had to figure out a plan to keep her from walking out of my life permanently. My mind was racing with ideas.

"Calm down Jace." I took a deep breath and looked over at Alec. He was shaking his head at me.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"She's not into him." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"I mean she's not interest in him. You couldn't tell?" I shook my head slightly. Alec laughed and started to walk out of the living room.

"Wait. Where are you going? How do you know she's not?" He didn't say anything. Just shook his head as he left.

I went back to my room and quickly changed into silver gym shorts and a dark blue Yankees t-shirt. It was rather ironic when I walked out of my room and into the living room to see Sebastian waiting for me in a white gym shorts and a red Red Sox t-shirt. We both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. This definitely was not going to help anything.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I let Will drive to the tennis courts. It was only about ten minutes away. We talked in the car, predominately Will making jokes about how jealous Jace was acting, but he was being good natured, not malicious. We showed up at the courts before Jem, he needed to pick up the fourth player and he was running a little late, which was fine, because we didn't get there exactly on time either. Luckily they had booked the courts for a two hour slot, so we had plenty of time. We sat in the air conditioned car and waited for Jem.

"Clary come on, he just stared at you in awe like you were some bride on her wedding day and he was the groom." I could feel my cheeks burning. I didn't even want to have thoughts of marriage. It was bad enough that he asked me to marry him yesterday, though that wasn't really a proposal, but still. The thought would have never crossed my mind, or it would have been a long ass time in the future when it did, but now he planted that little seed. Of course the new thing was that Will loved to tease me by referring to Jace as my husband randomly. It was Will's new nickname for Jace. It was funny and not funny all at the same time. When Jace would do something protective or questionably overbearing, Will would refer to Jace as my husband.

"It was like he completely forgot how to talk. You could have been Medusa he was just frozen staring right into your eyes. That long silence was _awk-ward_." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously? Did you just call me ugly? Medusa's the one the with snake hair right?" I asked playfully, but reached up to touch my hair protectively. Will laughed.

"Actually I think the myth suits you." I gave him a skeptical sideways look.

"Oh pray tell." He chuckled.

"Well Medusa started out all beautiful with all the guys wanting her. Totally you right?" He looked over and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Then she's all supposed to get married. For arguments sake we'll give your husband, Jace, the role of your betrothed." I felt my face burning up. Will laughed.

"Then Poseidon, god of the sea, comes along and ravishes her. We'll say that actor hasn't been cast yet." I grimaced. Yeah, I knew who Poseidon was in this story.

"Then next thing you know she's punished by Athena, goddess of war, for their rendezvous and turned into the Medusa you're thinking of. Snakes for hair, turns people into stone if they look directly at her. There's more to the story, but that's the long and short of it." I glared at him. I didn't like the story, maybe it did hit too close to home.

"Nice story Will. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy." He chuckled. We we're sitting in the parked car, when next thing I know my door is being opened, I turned to see Jem with a huge smile. He was wearing navy blue gym shorts and a white t-shirt. His gray eyes looked almost silver the way the sun reflected off of them. He was just as tall as Will, but very slight build. He was handsome, not as flashy as Will or Jace, more subtle, more elegant. He was only in gym clothes, but it was noticeable in the way he moved, and in his mannerisms. He had cut his hair since I'd seen him last and his toe blonde pin straight hair was parted on the side falling down to just above his ears and tapered in the back. He looked so fair. I would have expected him to tan or burn with all of this sun.

"Here's the lovely mademoiselle of the hour. I can't believe Will was trying to keep you all to himself. He can't even get your door for you. He has no etiquette at all if you ask me." Jem gave me a warm smile, offered his hand and helped me out of the car. He pulled me towards him still holding my hand, put his other hand on my shoulder and kissed both my cheeks before dropping his hand from my shoulder and releasing my hand. Well, I guess more correctly he pressed his cheek to mine and kissed into the air. I smiled somewhat amused. Whatever Jem lacked in his appearance, which wasn't much, he made up for in the way he presented himself, he was a gentleman and that is always very becoming. I heard Will chuckle as he came up to my side.

"Careful there Jem." Jem smiled.

"What? I was raised in Paris." Will laughed.

"Yeah, but you'd never do that to a girl you barely knew in Paris would you?" Jem chuckled.

"Well you know, you've told me so much about her I feel like we're old friends already." Will rolled his eyes.

"When did you have time to tell Jem all about me?" I asked with a mock suspicious expression. Will winked.

"We had a long talk during the car ride to your cottage from Panera Bread. Don't worry. I told him only the good things." Only a guy would think twenty minutes for a phone call was a long talk. Will bounced his gaze between Jem and me with a calculating look. At this point Jem was standing very close to me. I was nearly in the crack between the open door and the car, with my back more to the car, Jem pretty much had his back to the open door. Will was facing us. I'd really need Jem or Will to move to comfortably step away.

"Don't get _too _friendly Jem, you haven't met her husband yet." Jem furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could say anything, just behind me I could hear a snicker, it wasn't much, but I could still recognize the voice that it belonged to, I spun around. I must have the worst luck today, or the fates really do want to keep bringing us together, or _maybe_ somebody keeps telling Jace where I am. There were literally over a dozen different places to play tennis around here. What are the odds he randomly shows up at the same one we were at? I glared at Jace, he was just smirking back at me. Will and Jem followed my gaze. Will was suppressing a chuckle and Jem took a half step forward, I could feel him right behind me, slightly off to the side, but Will was directly on the side of me, arm's length away. I whacked Will on the arm and I definitely noticed the fleeting look of irritation in Jace's face before he smirked again.

"Somebody looking for me?" Jace was leaning his back casually against his car two spots over, definitely within earshot range. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked so cocky with that big smirk on his face. Will rolled his eyes, but still looked very amused.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Will said playfully. Jace didn't seem to find it humorous and shot Will a glare before returning to a slightly hostile smirk. He lazily detached himself from his car and walked over to us. We all seemed to reposition ourselves slowly. I ended up with Will and Jem flanking my sides. I hadn't really noticed I was glaring so intensely at Jace until he was just a couple feet away and his eyes met mine for a lingering moment. He just smirked that much more.

"You look pissed Clary. Are these guys bothering you?" Jace turned his gaze between Jem and Will. I rolled my eyes. Will was shaking his head. Jem just looked a little tense, like he didn't know if he needed to prepare for a fight. He seemed to almost take a half of a step in front of me.

"Not at all…Jem this is Jace. Jace this is Jem." Jem smiled uncertainly and took a step forward reaching his hand out to Jace as Jace held out his hand to Jem. Will didn't hesitate as he swatted Jem's hand out of the way, while shaking his head. Jem scowled at him.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Will said amused as he held up his right hand and started opening and closing is theatrically. I wondered if it did still hurt at all. Jem furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm told I have a firm handshake." Jace said very sarcastically. Jem was looking from my glare to Jace's hostile smirk to Will's humorous smirk and back again. He seemed to be absorbing everything.

"You never said Jace was her _husband_?" Jem sounded so confused in his questioning tone. Jace and Will burst out laughing and I just glowered at them.

"I'm not married!" I snapped. I saw Jace's eyes refocus behind us and his face changed to a more hostile one. I turned around to see Sebastian, Aline, and Kaelie all walking in our direction. They actually parked at the lot on the other side of the courts, so they were still quite a distance away.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled. Jace laughed.

"Nope. They're playing tennis with me." I shot him somewhere between a confused look and a glare over my shoulder, he just smirked. At this point Jem had shut the car door and we were standing facing the newcomers. Jace was standing about two feet behind me, Will and Jem still at my sides. Shit. How much more testosterone can be in one place. Don't even get me started on Kaelie. I was watching them approach. Aline and Kaelie were dressed in actual little tennis outfits, skort and all. Aline had on a pink outfit and Kaelie was wearing red. You couldn't hear them talking until they laughed, it seemed unnecessarily loud. I found it very obnoxious. Jem and Will seemed to be openly checking out the scenery.

"Single?" Jem asked and gave me a sideways look.

"Depending on the night of the week. Your call. I hear they are both sluts." Jace chuckled behind me. They weren't that close, but it was pretty clear Kaelie was shooting Jace repeated winks and posed her face in several positions, I think she was trying to look enticing, but she looked more like she was working out a neck cramp. I can just guess where she got that from. Slut. Aline was clearly sizing up Will and Jem. Kaelie seemed to be directing all her attention behind me. I felt the strong pang of jealousy towards Kaelie and a sudden dislike towards Aline. Not that I really had a problem with Aline before, but apparently I couldn't help but resent her by association. What's that saying, your enemy's friend is your enemy or something like that. They were getting closer, but still not within hearing distance. Will spoke quietly.

"Let me guess, you've told me about everybody, so, the one eye fucking your husband is Kaelie." Jace and Jem both stifled their laughs as I jammed my elbow into Will's side.

"OUCH!"

"Not helping." I hissed. Will snickered.

"That would make blonde number two Aline?" I nodded.

"And tall, dark, and not quite as handsome as me, would be…Jordan?" Jace sputtered, while I stifled a laugh.

"No, and I don't remember describing Jordan that way." I joked.

"Well, I know what Magnus and Alec look like, and that sure as hell isn't how you described Simon either." Jace and I both stifled laughs.

"Touché. He probably just didn't come up." Will gave me a skeptical look with one eyebrow raised. I had spent so much time sizing up Aline and Kaelie I hadn't even really looked at Sebastian. As soon as I met his eyes it was like his whole expression changed to a very predatory look, a very uncomfortable look. I leaned back slightly, unconsciously, and felt a hard body against my back. I didn't have to see Will and Jem on my sides to know Jace was behind me. My body knew what his felt like and I felt safe and at ease with him so close. When I had glanced over my shoulder a moment ago he was still a couple feet away, I knew I didn't lean back_ that_ far. I didn't move away, he gave me a reassurance I needed right now. Sebastian was giving me a very particular look and I didn't like it. Though Jace didn't wrap his arms around me, I could tell by the tension in his body that it was killing him not to. He just stood right behind me with our bodies pressed together. Jem and Will both seemed to move a little closer and slightly in front of me, though neither were touching me. I noticed both of them glance at me in their peripheral vision. Jem's eyes shifted above my head, towards Jace I'd imagine, and Jem smirked.

"Ah. I see." Jem whispered and Will chuckled. I could only assume he was referring to the suddenly extremely close body pressed up behind me. My _husband. _Sebastian and the girls were getting close. Very obviously Sebastian was still just looking at me. Will whispered.

"Yeah. I'm sure you just _forgot_ to mention him." I huffed in exasperation. Will was slightly shaking his head with a smirk. They were just about fifteen feet out. Jem bowed his head slightly towards me.

"Why don't I try my luck at distracting that one eyeing your husband?" Will and Jace laughed.

"Not you too." I growled.

"I think she only has eyes for Jace." Will whispered sarcastically. I felt Jace tense further and Jem stifled a laugh.

"I can help you with that. Give me your hand Jem." I whispered mockingly. Will and Jem both gave me a sideways look with one eyebrow raised.

"Jacey!" Kaelie cooed as she broke into a jog towards us. I felt myself leaning way back into Jace. He didn't weaver. I felt a warm familiar hand in mine, and I held on for dear life, our hands were hidden behind Will's back. I tried to quickly pull myself together.

"Seriously, it's now or never Jem." I hissed very quietly. Jem reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him. I felt Jace drop my other hand immediately. Kaelie's eyes redirected to Jem instantly like a cat that had just spotted closer prey. She took in our stance, our fingers intertwined. She openly scanned Jem up and down. She smiled a mischievous smile and walked right up to Jem.

"Well hello handsome. My name is Kaelie. What's yours?" Kaelie spoke in a very seductive voice. She was staring directly at Jem with a smirk on her face and standing just a couple feet away.

"James, but you can call me Jem, darling." He reached out with his free hand and took her hand kissing her knuckles. She glanced up at me and winked before returning her gaze to Jem. He appeared to try to drop her hand, but she held it firm.

"Well Jem Darling-" Kaelie smiled.

"I'm having a bonfire at me cottage Thursday night. You should come." Kaelie was looking at Jem like he was something to eat. I cleared my throat. I had to play this just right.

"You know Kae-lie-" I batted my eyelashes at her excessively as I accentuated the two symbols in her name hard.

"-as nice of an invitation as that is, I think _we_ have plans." She redirected her gaze to me with a smirk. At this point Sebastian and Aline had come up behind her, but I was paying no attention to them.

"You know I wasn't even inviting you, but I'm feeling generous. You should come, bring all the cute guys, I'm sure I can find them some _decent_ company." I dropped Jem's hand without thinking and took a half step forward with a glare. Kaelie was still holding on to his hand and smirked back with an amused look on her face.

"You're such a very _generous_ girl. Do you know a lot of_ decent_ people?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm at the double meaning of her being such a slut. Her face shifted quickly from a glare to a smirk again.

"You know you could learn a thing or two from me. Most guys don't like a girl that has to stop and ask for directions, I'm guessing that's more your style though. Just remember, some guys may like a lady on their arm, but they all like a whore in the bedroom." I glared deeper. I was losing my cool, but I was trying so hard to stay focused.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" She smirked further.

"You're not fooling anybody. You don't belong with the popular crowd, your inexperience is your tell every time Clay." I took a step back. She had caught me off guard with that. It sounded too familiar. We stared at each other for a second. Jace broke the silence.

"It's Clary, Kaelie. Her name is Clary." Kaelie redirected her gaze to Jace and had a quizzical look on her face.

"What did I say?"

"You called her Clay." Kaelie looked like she was about to smile and quickly smirked.

"My mistake." Like hell it was.

"You should go. I'm going." Sebastian said with a half shrug. This wasn't the angle I was looking for, but it would do.

"Sure. Why not, but I'm coming with a whole entourage." Kaelie's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect it any other way." Kaelie pulled Jem over closer to her and as he hesitated I gently pushed his back. He looked over his shoulder at me somewhat amused, and I winked.

"See you later sweetheart." Jem shouted over his shoulder as Kaelie and Aline walked away with him; leaving Sebastian and Jace behind having a staring contest. I found myself leaning hard into Will's side glancing back and forth between Jace and Sebastian. This was only _somewhat_ counterproductive.

"Now we need a forth, so Sebastian does that mean we get you?" The look Jace and Sebastian were giving each other was rather disturbing. Without a word Will had his arm looped with mine and was nearly dragging me towards the court. I was led quickly passed Sebastian he just jerked his chin with a little wink at me, but he never said anything to me. As we got a little further away I could hear Jace cursing up a storm behind me.

There were nine courts at the facility. It was set-up three courts by three courts. We picked the court in the far corner closest to the end where we were parked. Right after we started stretching. Kaelie and crew were already all the way at the other end, directly behind us, closest to the parking lot that Sebastian parked at. There was one court between us, but it was still pretty far away and there were two sets of fencing to get from our court to theirs. While Will and I warmed up on our serves a beautiful young women showed up. She was striking in a very different way than Izzy or Kaelie. She had toe blonde hair similar to Jem's, but with a little more gold, she was ridiculously skinny, tall, but not nearly as tall as Izzy either. She had soft brown eyes and a creamy complexion. She wore a great deal of jewelry, which seemed rather odd for playing tennis. She had on tennis attire, right down to that damn skort. Everything she was wearing was pastel blue. She looked dainty. She reminded me a bit of Jem in the way she carried herself and the way she moved, very graceful and elegant.

"Hey Jessie this is Clary." The girl, Jessie, approached me.

"So pleased to make your acquaintance." She slightly bowed her head, though her expression looked as though she was bored. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She rolled her eyes.

"Jessie." Will said in a warning tone.

"Where is Jem?" Jessie spat. Will smirked.

"We've traded him away." Jessie's eyes got big.

"Whatever do you mean?" She snapped. Will chuckled. Sebastian sauntered over to our court. I could still hear Jace cursing as he walked over to the far court. When Sebastian saw Jessie I could tell he was temporarily stunned. She was breathtaking.

"Long story. You can play with him." Will jerked his chin towards Sebastian.

Sebastian agreed to pair with Jessie without the least bit of protest. Not very shocking. Will called her Jessie, but she introduced herself to Sebastian as Jessamine. Apparently she had been in Jem's car talking to her _friend_. Though she didn't say boyfriend, I had a strong feeling that's who she was on the phone with. I found out that Jessie is actually Jem's adoptive sister, hence the similarities in elegance and manors. They were both raised by his aunt in Paris, which turned into a big conversational hit since Sebastian apparently was raised in Paris for years until his aunt died and his uncle brought him to New York to live. I was surprised Sebastian barely acknowledged me, except occasionally. It was a rather normal group setting. There was nothing creepy at all about Sebastian, at least not once Jace was a few courts over and out of earshot anyway.

I sucked, I really didn't play tennis that well, and Jessie definitely knew what she was doing. The game passed by quickly. After Sebastian and Jessie won the first two sets Will gave up and decided he was done for the day. After Sebastian and Jessie rubbed in their victory a bit, Sebastian offered to take Jessie for ice-cream and then home, since she hadn't driven. She seemed more than happy to leave with him. I wasn't in a rush to get back to the cottage, Jace in crew were still playing and I kind of wanted to stay. Will was fine hanging out since Jem was still stuck with the _wolves._ He also wanted some better answers as to who Sebastian was. We visited and I filled him in a bit more on Sebastian. He went over serves with me and some basic volleys. I'd hear shouting and cussing every once and a while, a high pitch shrill of laughter here and there, but otherwise I didn't really hear anything from Jace's court, they were too far away. We couldn't talk too much while we were playing, Will and Sebastian were too competitive and they were really into the game. After practicing for another half hour or so I was getting rather tired. I was surprised I had lasted this long on almost no sleep the night before. The caffeine was pretty much all that was keeping me awake, but at this point it was making me shaky. The small cup of chowder and the scone I had at the coffee shop were all I had eaten all day, and it was about 6:30, so that really wasn't enough. Though I had been drinking water, I hadn't been drinking _that_ much water, and I knew it. I wasn't use to this heat. I wasn't use to running around sweating like this. I sweat when I go for a run, but that is for just 30 minutes. This was for an hour and a half.

"Still trying to spy on your husband?" I was craning my head as a ball went whizzing by. I rolled my eyes as I jogged over to the ball. Will was laughing

"I'm making sure I didn't cause too much trouble for Jem. Ok? I hated to set him up like that. He's just a decoy.'"

"Afraid your husband is going to get pissed and use Jem as a punching bag?" Will snickered.

"Enough with the husband jokes already! It's just a little complicated ok. Kaelie is…Well -" Not only was I shaking, I was suddenly starting to feel really dizzy. Even for this time of day it was well into the eighties. It was hot and humid. Too hot. I stopped, ball in one hand, racket in the other, and rested my hands to my knees.

"I feel light headed." Will came jogging over to my side of the court and put his arm around my shoulders as he started to lead me off of the court.

"Let's get you out of this sun. I'll come back for the stuff. Have you ever felt like this before?" Will sounded so concerned, but I could already see my vision start to tunnel.

"Yeah. I've passed out before." I mumbled as I felt my whole body get heavier and my vision get darker. I stopped walking, closed my eyes and leaned my head forward.

"Clary, are you ok?" Will's voice was distant and urgent. My hands had already begun to go numb as I heard the racket and ball fall to the ground.

"Jace." I whispered as I sunk down, no longer able to keep myself standing, as the darkness consumed me.


	24. She's a bit of a fainter

**Jace's POV**

Jem spiked another ball to the front of the court as Aline decided it was the perfect time to tie her shoe, again. I'd get it, except she was just in my way and I'd trip over her if I tried. Aline really sucks. Jem has mad skills and I didn't even know what Kaelie was doing. She seemed to be able to serve pretty good, but most of the time she just stood there. She refused to run after the balls. I think she was just trying to stay out of Jem's way for the most part, unlike Aline. She seemed to always be directly in my way. I didn't even know how I let Sebastian convince me not to play with Clary and Will. Some bullshit about how I was supposed to be giving Clary space. How does everybody seem to know that? Did Clary advertise it to everybody?

"JACE!" I heard the shout loud and clear from across the court. My head snapped towards the sound of Will's urgent voice as a tennis ball whizzed by my head grazing my hair. I didn't even look to see who had taken my sudden distraction to try to hit me with a ball, but I figured it was Kaelie. Jem seemed too polite. I took off at a light jog as I heard my name being yelled again. I hadn't really been paying that close of attention to the other court after Sebastian left with that other girl. Alec was surprising reassuring when he said that Clary wasn't interested in Will. Something about the way they interacted, I could see it now. The way they joked, or she'd whack him or jab him in the ribs, it didn't seem like flirting as much as how I might interact with Izzy, sibling bantering. Will jokingly calling me Clary's husband also gave me the feeling he wasn't trying to move in on her. I just didn't feel as worried about him. I saw them on the far side of the court. Will was crouched over a small figure, tan shorts, navy blue top, my heart tightened. I didn't need to see her face or even her hair to know that was Clary. I knew exactly what that small frame looked like. He looked up in my direction and I felt my feet moving that much faster. I had to get through two sets of gates, so it took me much longer than I would have liked. Her legs were bent sideways on the ground, but he was cradling her head. When I was still half the court away he looked over at me again.

"She fainted. Probably the heat. She was just saying she felt light headed and that she's passed out before…" As I dropped to my knees beside them, without any hesitation or request, he immediately shifted her weight to my reaching arms. I rocked her gently. She looked so pale, and Clary always looked pale, but she looked like a white sheet of paper and her lips were gray, no color at all.

"Then she said your name and collapsed." He said the last part very quietly as I adjusted her in my arms. My heart contracted. I should have been here with her.

"Clary? Wake up. Come on baby. Wake up." I said softly as I patted my hand to her cheek lightly.

"It's too hot out here Jace, and the ground is cooking. We should bring her back to the car. Put on the air conditioning…" Without a second thought I was cradling Clary in my arms and heading to the parking lot, Will hot on my heels. She felt like deadweight in my arms. I couldn't keep my eyes off her face. I wanted her to open her eyes, stir, just move a little, but she wasn't. I needed to see those beautiful green eyes, those eyes I had gazed into in the living room just hours ago. I shook her gently and continued to urge her to open her eyes, wake up, just move, anything.

"I'll grab a couple bottles of water from the cooler in my car. I'll find you in the parking lot." Will took off towards the parking lot.

"Jace." Only her lips moved, parting slightly to whisper my name. It was one of the happiest sounds in the world. I pulled her closer to my face and kissed her hair.

"I'm right here honey. Stay with me." She was quiet. She didn't say anything else for a long time.

Luckily Will use to be a volunteer fire fighter, because honestly I was somewhat disconnected from what was going on and I wouldn't have been as quick on my feet with what to do as he was, though I wasn't going to be quick to admit that. He was taking my keys, turning my car on, blasting the ac, opening the door to the backseat, helping me lay her across the seat. At one point Jem came over with Kaelie and Aline, and Will asked him to drive them back to their cottages. Will had some small hand towels in his car and he soaked one with cool water. I held it to Clary's forehead and cheeks while I continued to try to coax her to wake-up. She seemed to slowly stir, but her color never returned. She could talk a little, she said she didn't feel well. She felt groggy and like she was going to throw-up, but Will said that was normal. After we got the car cooled down, Will said he'd drive us back to the cottage so I could stay in the backseat with Clary and he'd just have Jem come and pick him up and bring him back for his car. He really did seem like a decent guy. I slide into the car and propped Clary's feet on my lap, Will said it was better to elevate her feet, but worse to elevate her head at all. Will and I didn't talk hardly at all, though I should have said something, a thank you at least, but I was too focused on Clary's fragile state to say anything. I kept trying to talk to her, but she wasn't talking much, but she did seem to have enough energy to ask me not to mention that she fainted to anybody. Like that was going to happen. Even if I intended to keep it a secret, which I didn't, she was still feeling dizzy when we got back, and looked white as a sheet. I carried her to her room, but of course Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Maia, and Jordan all just happened to be in the living room and that turned into a bit of a fiasco. Though nobody said anything alarming as I walked through the living room with Clary, they just rushed me, probably noticing she looked extremely pale. Of course when I got her shoes off and got her settled in her bed and went to get some water for her, that's when I walked in on the fireworks.

I could have just bee lined from the hallway to the kitchen, I didn't have to take the longer route all the way down the hall into the living room, but I was drawn into the living room by the sound of hushed arguing. Not that anybody was really fighting with each other, they were fighting Clary, but she just wasn't there to defend herself. Will was filling them all in on what happened, and there were a lot of concerned and cranky faces. Apparently that issue that Maia isn't thrilled about that Jordan was starting to talk about the other night at the diner, is that Clary lives alone, completely by herself. My beautiful, young, fragile Clary, has nobody at home waiting up for her, making sure she makes it home. Making sure she is alright. To make it even more distressing, apparently this isn't the first time she's passed out, far from. She's a bit of a fainter. If she doesn't eat right, or needs to get a vaccination, or blood work done, or pretty much just jumps out of bed too fast, she gets dizzy, and some of those times she passes out. Apparently it started a few years ago and her mother had tests done and it's nothing serious, she's just one of a group of people prone to get dizzy and faint. She'd be a little less delicate if she ate right. Maia was livid when she heard all Clary ate today was a little bowl of soup and a scone. Apparently since the accident Clary seems to be a little less conscious of making sure she eats right and she tends to skip meals. It was just a lot to walk in on, every time I hear something else about Clary I realize how much I don't know about her. I knew Clary was waiting for me to come back, so I couldn't stay in the living room any longer, and really, right now, I was already overwhelmed and couldn't handle much more without losing it. After a few minutes I headed into the kitchen to get her some water. Will followed me briefly just to suggest I try to get her to drink some Gatorade and eat some toast. He said it would be best if she drank plenty of liquids, but slowly, otherwise she might vomit. This time I managed to get a thank you out, not just for the recommendation, but for everything. He waved off my thank you very politely. While I was in the kitchen, Jem and Aline showed up and Will left to great them, before returning to the living room. Jem must have dropped Kaelie off first, that's what took so long. I opted not to walk through the living room again and just go from the kitchen to the hallway on the way back.

Clary still looked pale when I got back in her room. She wouldn't eat any of the toast, but she drank a little of the Gatorade. Remembering what Will had just said, I figured she probably shouldn't drink too fast right now, so a little was better than nothing or too much. She didn't say much, she was still so groggy, so I didn't push her to talk either. Everything was racing through my mind right now, especially the lifeless way she looked crumbled on the ground. I had such an overwhelming need to protect her, but how was I supposed to keep her safe if she wouldn't let me be with her. I tried not to focus on that. I tried to think about the fact I was with her right now. I held one of her hands in both of mine, gently rubbing it and occasionally kissing it. She didn't pull it away or tell me to stop. She just had a faint smile across her gray lips as she fell asleep.

I watched her sleep, never dropping her hand. I watched the color slowly return to her face over the course of the next hour; her face turned a much healthier shade, her lips got pink, a light rosy color came into her cheeks. I watched her face transform from a disheartening lifeless state to a healthy peaceful looking state. Then over the following hour or so I watched as the color faded from the sky and her room became dark. I couldn't see her anymore, but I still held her hand in mine. Later, long after all the doors in the hall had opened and closed several times and I imagined all the extra guests were long gone, and everybody was relaxing in their own rooms or asleep, Clary awoke. I felt her stir and squeeze my hand ever so gently.

"Are you still in that chair?" Her voice sounded very soft, I wondered if she was just still so drained or if she was whispering on purpose.

"Um Hum" I brought my head down and kissed the back of her hand gently.

"You know. You don't have to sit in that chair all night. I know you told me that those chairs aren't comfortable." I half snickered. The chair wasn't comfortable, neither were the sweaty clothes I was in, but that didn't matter. Clary was all that mattered right now.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I whispered and kissed the back of her hand again.

"_Jace." _She whined. I really didn't want to leave, I wasn't sure I could leave, not without somebody forcefully making me. I just needed to be with her. I kept imagining the way she looked on the ground, the way she looked in my arms; so pale, gray lips, arms and legs hanging freely. She looked like she had died. I needed to know she was alright.

"Clary." I knew my voice sounded desperate. I was pleading. I squeezed her hand tightly in both of mine. She squeezed my hand back. It wasn't as strong as I would have liked, but I didn't know if that was because of how she felt or not. She took a noticeable breath.

"Tell you what. You help me to the bathroom and then you can change while I'm in there. Then you can help me back to my room and stay and lay next to me." Though I was thankful she was telling me I could stay with her, I didn't like that she was asking me to help her. That pretty much confirmed my suspicion that she still didn't feel well. She really hadn't drank much in the car or since we got back. Will said she should drink plenty of fluids. She was probably dehydrated.

"How about this, I don't want to leave you for a minute, so why don't I help you to the bathroom and wait outside the door if you need anything." I felt her hand tense.

"I'll just be within earshot. I'll get Izzy if you need anything. I won't come in. Then I'll help you back to my room, so you're right there when I change. You'll just have to promise to close your eyes…" She laughed ever so slightly, but it still brought a smile to my face.

"I know how much you like my bed, so we can both sleep there."

"Sure. That sounds fine." She said softly. I was thrilled she agreed. I had to drop her hand long enough to get up and open her bedroom door. Izzy keeps a couple plug-in nightlights in the hallway, so there was no need to turn on any more lights. I carefully helped Clary out of bed. She hesitated for a long moment when she first got up, though when I asked if she was dizzy, she just said she needed a minute and she leaned on me heavily. I didn't like that. I had a bad feeling she was dizzy and wasn't telling me. I didn't say anything though. I didn't want to upset her. I could bring it up to her another time when she felt better. I wanted to carry her, but she insisted on walking. So stubborn. Though, she didn't seem to lean on me at all while we walked down the hall, but I still wouldn't drop her hand. She was able to do whatever she needed to in the bathroom by herself and she let me take her hand as I walked her back down the hall to my room. I was a little concerned at this point she'd just say she wanted to go back to her room alone, but she didn't. She walked back to my room with me and I only let go of her hand when she was crawling onto the bed. She was still wearing the same shorts and tank top she played tennis in, so I offered her one of my t-shirts to sleep in, which I was happy she accepted. I grabbed some boxers and gym shorts and told her I was going to the bathroom really fast. I actually had to take a piss pretty bad. On the way back, I quickly grabbed the water and Gatorade from her room. I locked my door once in my room, walked over and flipped on the fan and the lamp on the nightstand, before turning off the overhead light. Clary was changed into my t-shirt by this point, which was much too big for her, but I liked the way it looked on her. After a little persuasion, she indulged me by slowly drinking about a cup worth of Gatorade. I didn't want to freak her out, so I opted to sleep with gym shorts on. After she got settled I carefully climbed into the bed next to her and turned off the light. I didn't want to startle her, I just wanted to be near her, so I tried not to touch her. As soon as I got comfortable and stopped jostling the bed, I felt a little hand reach out and touch my arm, then trail down my arm and knit her fingers into mine. I smiled. I automatically brought her hand to my lips and kissed it gently. A paused for a second as my mind caught up to what I was doing, I wasn't sure if this was too much, but she squeezed my hand gently, reassuringly.

"Goodnight Jace." Her voice was soft and sweet. I slowly lowered our hands and placed them between us, still intertwined. I couldn't help but smile a huge smile. What a crazy couple of days. Yesterday we were horseback riding, which was amazing. Then last night she was gone and I was terrified, which led to a horrible sleepless night, followed by a rather lousy day. Then after that, when I thought things couldn't get worse, and nothing could scare me more than Clary being gone all night, she passes out. Seeing her like that was definitely a million times more terrifying than not knowing where she was. Now, having Clary say goodnight to me before we fell asleep together, her hand in mine, this was probably the happiest thing that ever happened to me in my entire life. I would have loved to be holding her close to me, but right now, this was pretty amazing.

"Goodnight Clary." I closed my eyes. I had intended to stay awake longer, to savor the moment, but the peace I felt with Clary's hand in mine, her lying next to me, and after so much recent craziness; sleep found me way too quickly.


	25. Don't question my good deeds

**Isabelle's POV**

I turned over and saw the clock, 5:15. I never was one to sleep in, and being at the lake I wanted to enjoy every hour of daylight. Simon was still asleep, but the sun was already coming up and I wanted to start my day, so I carefully lifted his arm from around my waist and rolled out of bed. I grabbed my robe off the hook on the back of the door and quietly left his room. Simon was use to my early rising, so he wouldn't be alarmed if I wasn't there when he woke-up. He'd probably sleep another two or three hours. Clary usually left the door unlocked, so I was just going to sneak in and grab some clothes. When I peeked in her room, I was surprised she wasn't in her bed, but she could be somewhere else in the house or out back in the lounge chair enjoying the sunrise. She'd been in bed since Jace brought her back to the cottage round 7:00 last night, so she probably already got plenty of sleep. I was fishing through my drawers for something to wear when the door to the bedroom opened. I turned around to see Clary frozen looking at me with an overly surprised look on her face wearing an oversized guy's Yankee t-shirt, Jace's t-shirt. She looked like a teenage girl that was just caught sneaking back into her window after a night of being out. I smiled an amused smile at her.

"You're up early." She nodded slowly and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah. I don't know if I've ever woke-up this early when I didn't have anywhere to be." I laughed. Clary was not an early riser, she loved to sleep in. She came in and sat down on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Staying up or going back to bed?" She smirked.

"Staying up unfortunately." I nodded.

"How do you feel?" Although she only had a touch of a smile on her lips, her eyes and her whole face looked happy.

"Fine. You know me, after a fainting spell I just need a little time, last night was pretty bad, but a good night sleep and I'm right as rain this morning." It was true. This wasn't her first occurrence and she bounced back well.

"_You_ had a good night sleep?" She hasn't been sleeping well since the accident. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I actually did thank you." I didn't want to push her. She looked happy for a change.

"Simon will be asleep for at least a couple more hours, why don't we do something just the two of us. Want to go out to breakfast? I hear Panera Bread opens at 6:00, otherwise Alec said there is a 24 hour diner up the road. My treat." She smiled.

"Sounds good." I grabbed the clothes in my hand and headed to take my shower. When I was done I headed back to Clary's room. I figured I'd blow dry my hair and do my makeup in there and let her start her shower. When I walked back in the room she was lying in bed reading, she looked up at me from her book.

"The shower's all yours." Clary nodded and jumped up. She gently placed a bookmark in the book and set it down onto the nightstand. She grabbed a handful of clothes off the bureau and left the room, shutting the door behind her. I walked over to the nightstand and picked up the book. _A tale of Two Cities._ It was a hardcover edition of the book. I thumbed through it gently; it had a very ornate script. It would have been a very nice edition when it was new, but now it was rather worn. As the pages flew by, I was left with just the cover in my hand, on the front page there was a very faded hand written inscription. I couldn't make out most of it, but the writing was in cursive, very elegant, and at the very end I could just make out: _With hope at last,_ _William Herondale._ I brushed my hand across the page lightly. This was Jace's book. Not just any book, a very special book to him. I wondered what Clary was doing with it. This was one of the very few things Jace had from his biological father. I put the book back down as I began to get ready.

I would never forget that book. It was shortly after Jace arrived at our home, maybe a month. I was nine and he was ten. We had played as young children at times, so we knew each other fairly well even before he ever moved in with us, but I hadn't seen him for a few years, and now he was going to be living with us, and that was a big change. I never seemed to fight with him before, but after he moved in, he seemed to torment me all the time and I'd get so angry at him. He wasn't making it easy to live with him, and he was only ten at the time. I had wanted him to play with my Barbie dolls with me, but he laughed at me and said boys don't play with dolls. I tried to beg him to play with me and finally he said he would, and then he proceeded to decapitate one of my dolls. Then he joked, saying he was wrong, playing with dolls could be fun. I was so mad at him. I screamed at him and he just laughed. He snatched another one of my dolls out of my Barbie dollhouse and held it in the air above my head. He was much taller than me, even when he was only ten. He held her body in one hand and her head in the other, asking me repeatedly if I really wanted him to play with my dolls. Alec wasn't in the room at the time. I'm not sure why. He would have reined Jace in for me; Alec was usually the only one that could, even from a young age. I went flying out of the living room and down the hall to Jace's bedroom.

I grabbed his book off his nightstand and ran back down the hall and into the living room with it, where he had a third doll awaiting execution, and two headless bodies lay at his feet. I had a trickle of tears running down my cheeks. I stood across the room from him, just at the entrance to the living room. Alec had just come in the house, so he was now on the other side of the living room by the front door, but he was intently watching Jace with my doll; we formed a triangle. I held the book up, one hand on the cover one hand on a handful of pages, ready to rip them out. I knew the book was important to him, but at nine I didn't really fathom how important it was. He looked up at me and his eyes got big, panic flashing across his face. He dropped the doll and screamed _NO_ in a terrified cracking voice and his eyes shined. Alec spun towards me and started screaming at me to stop. Mom came running up behind me and snatched the book out of my hands before I could do any damage. She rushed into the living room and handed the book to Jace and he collapsed onto his knees clutching it to his chest, seemingly endless tears streaming down his face. Mom gently scolded me and tried to explain how important the book was to him. That it was wrong of him to rip my Barbie dolls' heads off, but it wasn't the same as me destroying his book. She could and she would buy me new dolls, but the book was irreplaceable. I was told gently, but firmly, never to touch the book again. Of course, even for a nine year old, the burned in image of an angry, tough, malicious Jace, reduced to a bawling, crumbled, little boy, was a strong enough reason why never to touch the book again. That was the only time I ever saw Jace cry.

Though Jace was raised by Michael Wayland until he died, that wasn't Jace's birth father. The real story Jace often chose not to tell people. He felt it was just more complicated than most people needed to know. His biological father, William Herondale was married to Jace's mother Celine. William's family was extremely religious and when he chose to marry a girl who was not of the same faith his family cut off all ties to him. Celine came from a very small family, her parents had both been only children and had both passed away when she was a teenager, leaving her and her sister, Amatis, to be raised predominately by her only living relative, a grandmother. Amatis was a couple years older than her sister Celine, and Amatis married Michael Wayland two years before Celine became engaged. Unfortunately their grandmother became very sick shortly after Celine got engaged and died just weeks before the wedding, leaving Celine with her only living family left, her sister, Amatis. Michael and Amatis had a son, Jonathan Christopher, he was born just a couple months after Celine and William's wedding. A few months later, Celine found out she was expecting. Amatis and Michael were the only family either William or Celine had, and Celine was very close to her sister. William and Celine asked Amatis and Michael if they would raise their child in the event anything should happen to them. Amatis and Michael wholeheartedly accepted the request and that is how William and Celine's will was written. Not that anybody thought that would ever happen.

In one car accident, Micheal lost his wife, his son, and his brother-in-law. It was a winter night and Amatis had brought Jonathan to Celine's for a visit, but as the evening went on, snowy weather snuck up on them. Celine tried to convince Amatis to stay the night, but she wanted to get home. They only lived a couple miles apart. William had insisted on driving. He had a four-wheel drive SUV and was a very good driver, but unfortunately it didn't matter when they were hit by an out-of-control driver. Michael and Celine became close after the accident. He tried to help her whenever he could knowing she had no other family. Days before Celine went into labor; she had asked Micheal if she could name the baby Jonathan Christopher. She had loved her nephew very much and felt this would be a tribute to him. Michael was touched. Unfortunately, before Michael could completely morn the loss of his own family, Celine died during childbirth, leaving Michael with her son. Following her wishes, Michael named the child Jonathan Christopher.

My mother and father were always close to Michael and Amatis and had stayed close to Michael throughout all the tragedy that befell him. Mom said she would often look after Jace when he was very little when Michael had to work. Jace was actually a nickname she came up with after Alec started talking, because Jonathan was just too hard for Alec to say. Knowing the importance of being prepared should the worse happen, Michael had asked my mom and dad to be Jace's Godparents, but prayed it would never come to that. As Jace got a little older, Michael became withdrawn and we saw Jace less and less. Over the last few years before Michael died, we hadn't seen Jace at all. When mom and dad heard word of Michael's death they quickly set things in motion to take Jace in, but he seemed like a different child when he showed up. He was guarded, withdrawn, angry, destructive, no longer the happy little boy he was when he was very little.

I was just finishing my makeup when Clary came back in the room completely ready. She was wearing jean shorts and one of my favorite tops I bought out for her. It was a black strapless silhouette top with a built in bra and an empire waist. It was spandex, so it fanned out, but it fell flat along her torso. There was an adorable bow tie just before it fanned out, under her chest, that hung down to the hem. It gave her a really cute hourglass shape. She had thrown her wet hair up in a messy knot and had loose curls falling down around her face and down her back. She was wearing a good amount of makeup for Clary. The same pretty sparkly green eyeliner she had on yesterday, mascara, a touch of light brown eye shadow, and lip-gloss. She headed over to the closet and was rummaging through the shoes. I was still at the vanity so I grabbed the black dangly earrings I had worn to the club a couple nights ago, they would look perfect with her outfit. She picked out a pair of black wedge strappy sandals, which I approved of. I gave her the earrings, which she took without a fuss and she also grabbed a watch. I was finished getting ready by this point. I had on a rather simple peach knit halter sundress with a deep v-neck. It fell to about six inches above my knees. It had a great A-line silhouette and a banded empire waist. I threw on a pair of gold hoops, some bracelets, a necklace, and a pair of nude wedge sandals. I swapped Clary's stuff into a black purse and put mine into my favorite sand color leather Coach purse; same color as my shoes.

Clary and I headed out of the house round 6:30. Nobody else was up yet that we had seen. I didn't want to overwhelm Clary about what was going on with her. She could be a bit temperamental at the best of times, and it was best to wait until she had eaten and had some coffee in her to delve into any serious conversations. I asked her about her day yesterday had gone, and how tennis went. She told me a lot about Will, Jem, and Jessie. Simon and I had spent most of the day swimming and playing games, so I didn't have nearly as much to talk about. She seemed surprisingly good natured. I hadn't seen her so carefree in a long time. She had some color in her checks, she looked healthy, and the bags under her eyes looked faded, almost gone. She must have slept _really_ well last night, for a change. She had a faint smile plastered to her face and her eyes seemed to sparkle. I couldn't help but smile, she looked happy. I didn't want to ruin the moment, she didn't mention Jace once and I didn't bring him up either, I knew that was a sensitive subject right now. Even though I was certain that's why she was happy, I knew if I mentioned it her mood would break and she just close up like a clam.

Our conversation stayed light, nothing serious. Simon had asked me to try to convince Clary to live with us, but I didn't want to ruin her mood and bring it up now. Clary also promised me a conversation about what the hell went on with her and Sebastian the other night, but she wasn't volunteering to bring that up either, so I let her slide. I updated Clary on Eric. Told her that Simon text Eric last night and explained she didn't feel well suddenly, and couldn't make it to dinner. I told her I didn't give him details that she had fainted, which she was happy I didn't, but told her he was completely understanding. He did ask for a rain check, which I told him should be fine, and she said that was alright. It was nice just having idle conversation with Clary. It had been a while since the two of us just hung out together and caught up. She seemed to want to just mope around her apartment the last couple months and do hardly anything. Right now though, she seemed really happy, lively, just like her old self.

Around 8:00, Maia text Clary to see where she was and if she wanted to go horseback riding with her, Jordan, and Bat, if she felt up to it. Clary was adamant she was fine, and was more than excited to go. After riding with Jace, Clary had suddenly gotten really excited about learning to ride. She had brought it up to Maia and I the other night, when we had a girls night. Maia and Jordan said they would come by with Bat and pick her up at Panera Bread in about 30 minutes. She would grab Clary some clothes and shoes. I didn't ask Clary about spending time with Bat, or about spending so much time with Will yesterday. I knew Clary, she always was more friendly with boys than girls. Having Simon as her best friend most of her life, and now Alec, was a pretty good indication that she wasn't a real girly girly, which neither was I. It was part of the reason it was so odd when we both became really good friends. Maia was totally friendly with everybody. She had lots of girl friends and guy friends. For Clary and I though, Maia was our only real other female friend. Not that we didn't occasionally hang out with other girls, I hung out with Aline once in a while, and Clary had a few female friends here and there in high school, but none she really kept touch with over the summer. Now that school was over, neither of us really bothered to reach out to our old high school female friends. Clary might be in contact with Jaida Jones, but that was it. So we both just tended to be friendlier with guys than girls. Though by the time you're our age, 18, well almost 19, a lot of people question if girls and guys can really just be friends. I might not be the best example of why people question that, but Clary certainly has guy friends she doesn't sleep with. Anyway, who am I to judge?

The next half hour went by quickly, just some more idle conversation. Clary tried to convince me to go riding, but with my allergies, there was no way I was going near that hay invested barn. Maia and Jordan showed up with Bat exactly on time and they all left after ordering coffees to go. I gave Clary a quick speech about drinking plenty of water, which Maia promised to watch her, and Maia also asked for a run down of what Clary had eaten and how she was acting. Clary looked a bit humiliated, and complained she felt like a child that was being transferred from one parent to another, but neither Maia nor I were dissuaded to swap info. Maia was satisfied to hear Clary ate a breakfast sandwich and had already drank two bottles of water over the course of the morning, one in the car, and one at the café. She had an iced coffee as well, but after a quick lecture from Maia on watching her caffeine, Clary gave-up on buying another one before she left, and opted for another water instead. I smiled as I left Clary with Maia. If anybody could keep Clary in check it was Maia, she didn't indulge Clary like the rest of us.

I returned back to the still quiet house by myself. It was just about 9:00 at this point. I was sitting at the kitchen table doing a crossword puzzle, sipping on the iced-coffee I bought right before I left the cafe. I heard a door open and close in the hallway and then I saw movement in my peripheral vision. I looked up to see Jace in the hallway, just about to walk by the kitchen, in the direction of Clary's room. He caught my eye and walked into the kitchen instead. His hair was tousled from sleep, and he had on navy blue gym shorts and no top. Besides the ever so slightly concerned look in his eyes, he still had a hint of a smile across his lips, and I could tell he didn't have any dark bags under his eyes. He looked well rested for a change. I couldn't help but smile. Couldn't they tell how much better off they both were together?

"You know where Clary is? Is she in her room?" I smiled wider.

"I know she _didn't _sleep in her room last night" Jace smiled an amused smile and a slight blush crept into his checks, it was so cute, I don't think I've seen that boy blush before.

"Jace Wayland are you blushing?" He rolled his eyes and his smile quickly became a smirk.

"I didn't ask where she slept I asked if you know where she is now." I couldn't help but frown slightly. He wasn't going to be happy when I told him.

"Yes." I scrunched up my face. He looked at me with a expression that asked _and_, but I just kept silent.

"Izzy, usually one asks such a question not just to get a yes and no answer." I shrugged.

"But, you didn't ask _where _she was, you just asked _if_ _I knew _where she was." Jace threw his head back exaggeratedly.

"Work with me Izzy. Where is Clary? Please don't tell me she told you not to tell me where she went, you know Simon will tell me if you don't. He told me where to find her yesterday. He's actually been surprisingly helpful." I evaded his question again.

"Yeah. What's up with you and Simon being sudden BFFs?" Jace shook his head.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you're trying to dodge my question. I don't know though, why he's suddenly more than happy to help me out with Clary. He said something along the lines that he thinks I'm the better of two evils and he trusts me more than other people, or something like that. I didn't ask. He's being helpful, which is more than I can say for you. Now where did she go?"

"He doesn't know by the way. Where she went. He's not up yet." Of course that's when he has to walk into the kitchen. He looked so cute. He's been wearing contacts, but he had his glasses on, hair a mess, he doesn't get the cute tousled look like Jace, Alec, and Jordan, he just looks like he has a bad case of bed head. Everything flat on one side, everything sticking up on the other. He had on black gym shorts with a dark green stripe up the sides of both legs and one of his black gamer t-shirts.

"Morning baby." Simon walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading to the fridge to pour himself some orange juice. Jace was staring at me with his arms crossed.

"What's up with you two?" Simon looked from Jace to me and put his cup down.

"Izzy is skirting my inquires as to the whereabouts of a certain little red head." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Just tell him where she went Iz." I huffed.

"What's up with you being on Jace's side all of a sudden?" Simon grimaced.

"Trust me you don't want to know. Just tell him." Jace cocked his head towards Simon and raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't just out of the goodness of your heart?" Simon furrowed his eyebrows at Jace.

"First of all, don't question my good deeds, or they will stop! If Clary finds out she'll be pissed." He turned his gaze on me and smiled a very persuasive smile.

"Please my love would you oblige your brother's request." I couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute. I beckoned Simon over with my index finger and he walked over to me with a quizzical look. Jace just stood there, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. I gave Simon a peck on the lips before whispering in his ear.

"Can't you see how happy he looks? Clary looked just as ecstatic this morning. She slept in his room last night." Simon pulled away and looked at me with bulging eyes.

"What?" Simon demanded. Jace looked pissed.

"Tell me!" Jace snapped.

"I just told him she slept in your room idiot. Calm down both of you. You're overreacting. I wasn't done." I grabbed the front of Simon's shirt and yanked him back towards me. I continued to whisper to Simon.

"Calm down. She wasn't glowing like a damn Christmas tree. I'm sure nothing happened. You think he would have taken advantage of her in that state. Plus, does Jace really look like he just got laid." Simon tried to pull away, but I kept my hand firm on his shirt and he didn't resist.

"It's just. She went horseback riding with Maia, Jordan, and Bat. I think it will upset Jace. Plus I don't want Clary thinking I've been telling Jace where she is all the time." I let go of his shirt. He nodded his head and gave me a measured look before he turned his gaze to Jace.

"You heard it from me, if anybody asks. Sorry man. She went horseback riding." Jace dropped his arms to his side. His whole face fell.

"Is she alright to be out riding?" Simon and I both nodded.

"Yeah Jace. She usually only feels crappy for a short time, maybe an hour or so. Last night was pretty bad, but this morning she was fine. We went out to breakfast and she ate well and drank two bottles of water, took one with her. She's fine. Maia and Jordan are with her. They'll keep an eye on her." I tried to look encouraging, but he looked pretty disappointed. He took a big exasperated breath.

"Well that's just great." He sounded so sarcastic. He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Simon smiled an exaggerated smile and he looked at me. His eyes got big for a second and returned to normal.

"I think that went well, don't you?" He said sarcastically. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Well even if Simon told Jace where Clary was, we did kind of leave out the part about Bat. Jace didn't pry for more information and neither of us were forthcoming. I didn't really feel like I betrayed Clary's confidence, not that I really knew what she was up to mind you. I wasn't sure what was going on with Simon either, but I was kind of happy he was feeding information to Jace.

A little while later Simon finally gave in and brought me boutique shopping in town. We took Clary's car, but we text her first, and she said it was fine. I bought a ton of stuff, including a new outfit for Clary as a thank you for using the car for the day. I figure she can wear it to Kaelie's bonfire thing we're all planning on going to.

Several hours later, around 4:00, we hadn't been back to the cottage that long, but we were playing the card game of war in the kitchen, when Clary text me to ask if Jace was at the cottage. She could have just text him, so I had a feeling she was trying to avoid him. I can recognize Clary's tactics. She was really good at avoiding guys if she wanted to. Jace was there, but had just been talking about going for a run. I text Clary back and she asked me to text her after he left. Like clockwork I text her as soon as he was gone and five minutes later she walked into the cottage with Maia and Jordan. I was sitting in the living room on the loveseat with Simon semi reading and semi watching him play a video game. They walked into the living room laughing and smelling terrible.

"You guys all stink." They laughed. I got a chorus of affirmatives.

"Hey Izzy. I made planes with Eric tonight. You and Simon want to go?" Simon paused his game and looked at me over his shoulder with furrowed eyebrows.

"You've got to be kidding me." Clary rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." He shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." Clary gave him a quizzical expression as I jabbed him the ribs.

"Sure. Sounds fun. When are we meeting him?" I said trying to sound excited about going out, even though I wasn't thrilled. She looked at the clock on the wall over the tv.

"Just under an hour. The place is about 15 minutes away though, so I have to get in the shower." I nodded and Clary took off down the hall. I was fine in what I was wearing, and Simon had showered before we went shopping, but he wanted to change. About 45 minutes later Simon and Clary were both ready. Clary had changed into a cute racerback blue and white horizontal thin striped loose fitting tank top, with 5-buttons up the front. It had a scoop neck, but wasn't reveling, even with the top button undone. She had on tan cut-off denim shorts. Her wet hair was thrown up like usual in a messy knot with curls pooling down randomly around her face and down her back. She was wearing thin gold hoops. She had on her white wedge sandals. She had done her eyes differently, and was wearing blue sparkly eyeliner. It really brought out the blue in her eyes and made them look more teal. She had on mascara and a touch of lip-gloss. I had transferred her stuff into her blue purse. She looked cute. Not really a hot date cute, but then again, who said this was a hot date.

Right on time, 5:30, we were pulling into the restaurant; Simon decided he'd drive, even though we were taking Clary's car. A guy thing I guess. I sat in the passenger seat leaving Clary in the backseat alone. Simon and I visited some, with the radio low, while Clary was fairly quiet. Shortly after we were all seated and our meals ordered, like clockwork, Simon got a text. He smirked and shook his head as he discreetly sent a text back and put his phone away. I had a feeling Jace just figured out Maia and Jordan were back, but Clary was not.

* * *

**Charles Dickens:_ A tale of Two Cities_**


	26. Be patient, hopefully she'll come to you

**Jace's POV**

I stalked into the house and saw Maia and Jordan playing some stupid video game. Who plays video games on vacation when you can be outside enjoying the sun and the lake? I had just gotten back from my run when I noticed Clary's car was gone. Simon and Izzy took it sometimes, but the fact that Maia and Jordan were back and Clary wasn't readily seen made me suspicious. I cut through the kitchen and went to my room. I sent Simon a quick text and changed into swim trunks. I got an almost immediate text back. I wasn't thrilled to find out he and Izzy were out to dinner with Clary. She had been gone all day. I just knew she was avoiding me. I stalked back out and into the living room.

"Hey Jace." Jordan called out as I walked into the living room, barely diverting his eyes from the screen.

"Hey. Heard you went horseback riding today. Didn't know you road?" Jordan was nodding.

"Sure. I'm a country boy Jace. I ride a lot. Maia's getting pretty good too. Me and Bat use to go riding a lot before he moved out this way for school. I was psyched when he called this morning." I tried not to show my shock at the mention of Bat, but the deep breath I took while I was counting to ten drew too much attention and Maia paused the game and looked over at me.

"You didn't know Bat went?" She said in a measured tone.

"Nope…Not a big deal." I tried to shrug it off as I left the room towards the kitchen.

"It's not like that Jace." Jordan was calling behind me, but I was already in the kitchen.

"Just leave it alone." Maia spat. I heard the game again. I had a large glass of water and tried to calm myself down. There was no reason to go crazy. I didn't have all the facts. I heard the front door open and looked up to see Alec and Magnus walking in. The game in the living room paused again.

"Hey." Alec jerked his chin to me and then tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You alright man?" He started to walk towards the kitchen, and next thing I know I've got Maia, Jordan, Alec, and Magnus all in the damn kitchen gawking at me like a science experiment.

"Fine." I growled through clenched teeth. Can't people figure out when to just leave somebody alone?

"You're not all bent out of shape about Eric are you?" I could see Jordan and Maia out of my peripheral vision both shaking their heads slightly at Alec with big eyes. I looked over at them with a disgusted look and back at Alec.

"What about Eric?" I asked in an aggravated tone. Alec rubbed his hands over his face and Magnus patted Alec's back with a manic smile.

"Nice one Boo." Magnus said quietly but plenty loud enough for everybody to hear as he walked towards the cupboards and pulled out a glass.

"Um…" Alec hesitated.

"Just. Spit. It. Out." I enunciated every word.

"Clary went out to dinner with Izzy, Simon and Eric. I thought you knew. Its nothing-"

"SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted as I hurled my glass across the room where it shattered into pieces. I stalked out of the kitchen and out of the cottage with everybody calling after me. First Bat, now Eric. What the hell?

Around 7:30 I saw Izzy and Simon return in Clary's car, without her. I stalked back into the house. They were both in the kitchen. Izzy was making what looked like a batch of Margaritas. I stalked into the kitchen and stopped, arms crossed, scowl on my face.

"Where the hell is she now? Still out with Eric? Failed to mention that didn't you Simon? Just like you failed to mention she was with Bat earlier?" Simon rolled his eyes.

"I'll keep you informed where she is Jace, but if you want to know the specifics you should ask her. It's really not my place to tell you every detail. If you wanted to know who she was with I'd tell you. I told you she was playing tennis with Will yesterday because you asked, you didn't ask today." I glared at him. I couldn't really get that pissed at Simon. He was helping me out, kind of. I took a deep breath and schooled my expression.

"Ok. From now on just assume I would like to be informed as to who she is with as well as where she is." Izzy rolled her eyes.

"God Jace it doesn't matter. You're completely overreacting." I glared at her.

"I'll be the judge as to whether I'm overreacting or not. So where is she now?" Izzy laughed and shook her head.

"She's-" Simon started, but Izzy threw her hand over his mouth.

"Change out of that wet suit before you make another mess and clean up that mess you made earlier." Izzy was pointing to the shattered glass on the floor. She smiled a fake sweet smile.

"Maia called. I know everything that goes on in this house Jace. Don't you forget it? Then and only then we_ might_ tell you." Izzy winked. There was no arguing with Izzy when she was like this. I wanted something from her and I was going to have to play nice to get it. I stalked back to my room and quickly changed into dry clothes. I got the damn broom and some paper towel and cleaned up my mess. Usually somebody would have cleaned this up for me, this sucked. Izzy and Simon just sat at the table playing some stupid game and drinking Margaritas.

"Done." I sauntered over to them. Izzy handed me a Margarita.

"Have one." It was pretty hot outside and I did like an occasional frozen Margarita. Unlike Izzy's cooking, she was pretty good at mixing drinks. I rolled my eyes, but sat down and took the Margarita from her. It was good. It was also pretty strong, so it was sure to take my edge off, which was probably Izzy's goal.

"Ok, I'm drinking the stupid drink. Where is she?" Izzy smirked.

"She went out to a pool hall with Aline." Aline? Since when did Clary hang out with Aline?

"Aline? Just Aline?" Izzy's face scrunched up.

"Let me see, Jem, Jessie, Aline, Sebastian, and Ray." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Sebastian? Really? Great. Did Will go? And who the hell is Ray?" I've kind of grown to like Will. I'd somehow feel better if he went. Izzy looked over at Simon and continued.

"No, Will didn't go…Ray's some guy Clary's known for a while, but-" That's all I needed to hear. I jumped up from my chair knocking it to the ground as I got up.

"I'm out of here." I bee lined to my room with Izzy shouting after me. I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. I was pretty pissed. Tennis with Will yesterday, horseback riding with Bat in the morning, dinner with Eric, then the club with Jem and Ray. Not sure what the pairing is there. She sure was keeping herself busy wasn't she? Not to even count Sebastian, she was suppose to be staying away from him. Though if Aline was there, I guess Clary was still within our deal. I wasn't sure how the hell he was in this damn group though. I hated that she was with him, but based on tennis yesterday, I was hopeful he had diverted his attentions to Jem's sister, Jessie. What the hell was Clary doing? Was she just avoiding me, trying to piss me off, or was she actually interested in these guys? I was going out of my mind. I just needed some time to cool off. Then I was going to seriously have a talk with her when she got back. Unfortunately I ended up falling asleep and when I woke-up it was after 10:00.

I grabbed the peach rose I had gotten Clary earlier from the vase on my bureau and I walked out of my room. The whole place was dark, except for the nightlights in the hallway. The cottage was so quiet, I couldn't tell if everybody was gone, or asleep. I crept down the hall to Clary's room and peeked in. She was lying on her bed. The blankets were pulled down to her knees and she was wearing a silky light blue camisole and shorts set. It had ridden up some and I could just see a couple inches of her midriff. Normally I would be focusing on how hot she looked, but I was too happy just to see her. She was gone all day and it was driving me crazy. I took a deep breath. I felt like it was first time all damn day I could breathe easy. I snuck into her room, leaving the door open so there was light. I added the rose to the other two in the little vase on her bureau. I had been picking one everyday day since we went riding together. Sunday night I went back when I was looking for her, I left that rose in her room during that first night. Monday I went to get a second rose after I left her at Panera Bread with Will, but I held on to it, I wanted to leave it for her while she was sleeping, but then she slept in my room, so it wasn't until morning when Izzy told me she was gone, that I put the rose in her room. I don't know if she saw it in my bedroom last night, she was kind of out of it, and she didn't say anything about it. Today I went to get the third rose after I was told she went horseback riding. I was hoping I'd run into Clary on the trails, but I never did, there are lots of trails out there. I gazed down at her sleeping face. Several curls were falling forward, so ever so gently pushed them back behind her ear. She didn't look peaceful. She was still, but she looked unsettled. Not like last night, last night she looked peaceful as she slept. I gently kissed her forehead, and as I pulled away I could see her lips had curled up ever so slightly. I smiled.

"Jace." She breathed in a very sleepy tone. I couldn't tell how awake she was. I was hoping I hadn't just awoke her. Her face became expressionless. I gently grazed the back of my hand across her cheek and she smiled again. I bent down toward her.

"Clary?" I whispered ever so quietly. She didn't respond, but the corner of her lips twitched up again. After several moments she spoke again.

"I missed you." She said in the same breathy sleepy tone. I smiled. I gently grazed the back of my hand across her cheek again and she smiled.

"I missed you too." I whispered. I never heard a sound, though I wasn't listening for it either, but I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly as I pulled my hand away from Clary's cheek. I looked behind me to see Alec. He didn't look too pleased. He was shaking his head. I glanced back at Clary, her face had become expressionless again. Alec dug his fingers into my shoulder as he led me out of Clary's room, shutting the door carefully behind us. It wasn't very comfortable, but it wasn't particularly painful either. When we were back in my room with the door shut he finally spoke.

"She talks in her sleep Jace." I guess that explains it, but wait…

"She didn't last night." Alec rolled his eyes at me. Oops, that kind of slipped out.

"I mean…" He cut me off.

"Don't bother. I know she slept in here last night Jace. Izzy told me already…Clary doesn't _always_ talk in her sleep. That's not really how it works. She does it on occasion. More likely if something is upsetting her. Plus if you were sound asleep, would you have really heard her? Her voice is usually very quiet when she talks in her sleep, though.." He chuckled.

"-she has woken herself up with a quick shout here or there." He was shaking his head. I was sleeping really sound last night. I never woke-up when she left the room. I wouldn't have woke-up to her talking in her sleep. Not how quietly she was just talking anyway. It was kind of upsetting though, every time I found out everybody knew Clary better than I did. I wanted to know her better. I wanted to know everything about her. If she'd just let me spend any damn time with her.

"So does that mean I'm upsetting her?" Alec shook his head.

"Not exactly. I think she is upset by everything going on. I really think she's doing this to herself. She tends to create her own stress at times. She tries to ignore her problems by focusing all her attention elsewhere and then when she finally calms down and sits still it all catches up to her. Also she hates people telling her what to do, so she tends to do the opposite just to spite everyone, even if she gets hurt in the process. Jocelyn and Luke sheltered her, they never really exposed her to the world, so after the accident it was like she was seeing what the world was really like for the first time. She still acts very much like a confused teenager Jace. I know you don't exactly get girls, but you spend a lot of time around horses, think of her as a young filly. No longer a foal, but not yet a mare, stubborn and spirited, trying to be independent, but not really sure how to be. Sometime the best course of action is to hold a carrot and just sit still and wait for her to come to you. I think you're the metaphoric carrot here. If you just be patient, hopefully she'll come to you. If you try to chase her, she'll bolt. If you try to corner and confront her, she'll retaliate. I'll talk to Izzy. I'm not sure right now if it's better to just let Clary try to work this out on her own, or talk to her. Magnus and I are playing tennis with her and Will tomorrow morning-" I dropped my head back dramatically as I interrupted him.

"Are you kidding me?" He shook his head at me.

"It's not the first time she's fainted Jace, she's fine. We're going early before it heats up too much. We're meeting around 7:00. I'm sure you can come if you want." I shook my head and looked down.

"No that's alright. She's probably just trying to avoid me anyway."

"Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of." His voice was very somber. I looked back up at him and he was giving me a very sympathetic face.

"Izzy said Clary seemed really happy this morning and upbeat. They had a lot of fun at breakfast. She seemed like her old self again. She looked well rested and just acted really content. As the day went on though, she faded. By the time they met up with Eric she was becoming more withdrawn. Since she got here, it's like the more she's around you the better she is, the more she distances herself from you, the more she reverts back into this melancholy state. I think you're good for her Jace, I do, I just wish she wasn't being so impossible. Get some sleep. I'll see what I can do tomorrow." I nodded. Alec left and he shut the door behind him. I crashed face down onto my bed still in my gym shorts. In a weird way Alec's speech was reassuring. At least I knew Clary was really happy this morning and well rested. That made me happy to hear. I just had to figure out what I was going to do. I couldn't let her keep avoiding me, like Alec said she was better when we were together, we both were. The more time together we spent the less she tried to push me away. I just had to figure out how to get her to spend time with me without her getting thrown and bolting.

I laid in bed for a long time, unable to fall asleep, unwilling to get up and get myself ready for bed. Even with the fan blowing on me it was hot, and I knew it was a lot cooler outside by this point. I finally got enough energy to get up. It was almost 1:00. I pulled the shade open and opened the window. I laid back in bed staring at the ceiling enjoying the cool night air blowing in. A few minutes later I heard a door open in the hallway. The footsteps padded by from the left the led passed my room to the right well down the hall; another door closed. The person probably was in the bathroom. If they came from the left it could be Clary, Aline, Jordan, Maia, or Sebastian. The footsteps sounded light, almost silent besides the creaks the wood floor made. So I was inclined to rule out Jordan and Sebastian. It also sounded farther away than Aline's room. Likely Clary or Maia. I walked across my room and heard the door down the hall open. I opened my door a crack and peeked out. I opened the door further when I saw Clary. She hesitate when she saw me, she wrapped her arms around her body and approached me apprehensively, looking between me and the floor. She was still wearing the silky light blue sleep set. I wasn't sure if she was uncomfortable since she was hardly dressed, or just uncomfortable with me. I really didn't want to upset her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…" I started to close the door. She threw out her hand and quickly retracted it. I stopped closing the door.

"No…It's…I…Just…" She looked flustered. She took a deep breath.

"I couldn't sleep." She said with a sheepish look and looked down at the ground again. I nodded and scratched the back of my neck.

"Yeah, me neither." She was still looking at the floor. She stretched her shoulders really high and dropped them with a loud sigh.

"I should go." She muttered. I nodded.

"Ok." I started to shut the door again. I could hear her padding down the hall. Actually, I had to piss. I opened my door wide and headed to the bathroom. I never heard her door open or shut. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I opened the bathroom door and noticed Clary's door was now closed, though it had been opened before. I headed back to my room and would you believe I wasn't that surprised to find my bedroom door closed as well. I didn't leave it that way. What was Alec just saying about that little filly? I opened my bedroom door to see Clay lying in the middle of my bed on her side facing out, half under the blankets. I _knew_ she liked my bed. I didn't say anything. I just closed the door behind me and locked it. With the window open there was plenty of moonlight streaming into the room. I walked over to the bed and laid down on my side next to her, facing her back, but a good several inches away, careful not to touch her or alarm her. As soon as I was in bed, before I was really settled she wiggled back towards me and pressed her back all the way up against my body. My breath hitched. I wasn't really expecting this. Last night I was just happy to hold her hand. I hesitate for a minute, but she didn't move. I draped my arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer to me. She slightly squished herself further into me and wrapped her arms around my arm. I kissed her hair and pulled her tighter to me and her whole body relaxed. The night air was cooling down the room nicely. The fan was blowing in my face. I could hear the faint sound of peep frogs outside, even with the fan on. I took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of Clary's grapefruit shampoo. Clary's body felt so relaxed, and I was relaxed with her here. She probably would be gone when I woke-up, but right now I was content. A couple minutes later Clary nuzzled her head further into my chest and I squeezed her tighter and kissed her hair again.

"Goodnight Jace." Her voice was very soft, just a whisper. I smiled. I mimicked her quiet gentle voice.

"Goodnight Clary." I might not have seen her all day, but this still toped last night. I closed my eyes. I could finally fall asleep.

* * *

**Always love your reviews!**


	27. The letter

**Jace's POV**

"Jace?" I felt Clary's body stir. Her fingers were gently running along my arm. Her voice was crystal clear, not like when she was talking in her sleep. Had another minute gone by I would have been completely got, but her voice woke me like an alarm clock. I tightened my arms around her.

"Clary?" She took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you call me after you read my letter?"

"What letter?"

"The letter I wrote you. I left it in your book. Just a couple pages away from where you left your book mark. You said you read all the time while you're here. I saw you had taken your book back. Did you not read yesterday?"

"No I read a lot yesterday. I never saw a letter." Clary was pulling out of my arms and the next thing I know the light on the night stand was on and Clary was grabbing my book off of the night stand and flipping through it.

"It's not here." Her voice was disappointed. She climbed out of bed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I called after her as I climbed out of bed to follow her. She talked while I followed her to her room.

"I wrote that letter this morning in my room while I was waiting for Izzy to get out the shower. I got everything I wanted to say just right. Maybe the letter fell out of the book somehow. I need to find that letter." She walked into her room and flipped on the light switch. I was getting a little nervous at the desperation in her voice.

"Just tell me what's in the letter." She was shaking her head.

"I…It helps you know. Sometimes I have trouble saying the words, so I put them down on paper. It's easier for me. I just need you to read the letter." She started looking under the bed and around the night stand. Sure enough from behind the night stand she pulled out a piece of paper folded four times with writing all over it.

"Here." She said as she handed me the letter. I looked down at it and back to her.

"You want me to read this? Now?" She looked exasperated.

"No. I wanted you to read this earlier. Come on." She walked across the room and I followed her out the door, turning off the light and closing the door behind me. We walked back to my room, closing my door behind us, and sat on the bed next to each other with our legs hanging over the edge. Clary folded her hands in her lap and looked apprehensive as she bit on her bottom lip nervously.

"Read it?" She said it like a question. I opened the letter. It was actually three full size pages double sided. Rather small hand writing, but very neat and clear. I swallowed hard.

"It's long." I mumbled. She nodded. I started to read.

_Jace,_

_First I want to start off by telling you I'm in love with you…_

I stopped reading and looked over at Clary stunned. She had never told me she loved me. She told me she loved me at one time and I broke her heart, but she never told me she was in love with me now. I was temporarily frozen as several things flashed through my mind. Keep reading, tell her I love her too, grab onto her for dear life and crash my lips into hers. She smiled.

"Please keep reading." She said softly and continued biting her lip. I hesitantly returned to the letter.

_If you believe nothing else from this letter, please believe I love you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry it took me this long to admit I love you, admit it to you, and to myself really. I'm sorry it took me this long to get back to you and I'm sorry for how I acted Sunday night and Monday. It's no excuse, but I'm completely irrational when I'm sleep deprived._

_This isn't a Dear John letter so you know. I'm not going to tell you everything and then walk away. I want to be with you. I just don't know if when I'm done with this letter you'll still want to be with me. Why a letter? Why not in person? Well you tend to get a temper sometimes and that ignites my own temper and I don't want this to turn into a yelling match, or me just giving up and not getting this all off my chest. My therapist, I'll get to why I'm in therapy later, well she was the one that got me on the letter writing. It helps. Sometimes the words are easier to write than they are to say. I want you to know what's going on with me. I want to be completely open and honest with you about everything. I just have trouble finding the right words when I look into your eyes. Please read all the way through. When you're done, when you're ready, please call me. I plan on making myself scarce for the day, giving you time to process everything, but I'll come back, whenever you're ready to talk. Please just call and I'll come back._

Her letter went on to talk about how she knew Raphael in further detail. How she thought he cared for her and she had started to care for him, but when she found out he was sleeping with other girls she felt he had played her, but in reality she wasn't being fair to him. She hadn't agreed to be exclusive, and she wasn't that experienced in dating and she was just really surprised and hurt. She felt bad about how she acted towards him, not just at the end, but at Panera Bread, and she didn't want to leave things the way she had, so yesterday they had sent a couple text back and forth to clear the air.

She apologized for what happened with Sebastian, going into much more detail than I ever wanted to know. She explained what Sebastian had told her about me and Kaelie. How she was confused and upset and used poor judgment. She said after tennis, Sebastian had left a long voicemail message for her. He had explained how he and Kaelie were dating, but they made a really messed up pair. They were more like swingers, they dated each other, but other people at the same time. He had told Clary Kaelie was a very close friend, the only person he really cared about, but he was really talking about Aline. He told Clary that though some of what he had told her the other night was true, most of it was embellished. He had agreed to help Kaelie sabotage any chance of a relationship Clary and I could have. Sebastian and Kaelie had devised a big scheme working multiple angles. Kaelie was even willing to fake being pregnant just to screw with us. After Sebastian met Jessie though, something changed. He really liked Jessie, he cared about her, and that was something he never really experienced before, and started to feel bad for what he was doing to Clary. Even though he had known Kaelie for a long time, they were always deceitful, not just with the people they played, but with each other. He finally realized things could be different with the right girl. He needed to let Clary know what was going on. He needed to try to make amends. He also felt necessary to mention he and Aline never slept together, even though he alluded to the fact they did. He just slept in her room. He didn't want Clary to have the wrong opinion of Aline, though Aline was friends with Kaelie, she wasn't anything like her.

She wrote about how she had known Kaelie since second grade. They had been best friends and then around eighth grade they had a bad falling out. Clary always thought she was unattractive with her red hair, all knees and elbows, but Kaelie was always so pretty. Through eighth grade and freshman year of high school, before Clary transferred, Kaelie made it a game to focus all her attention on any guy Clary expressed an interest in. One after another Clary watched Kaelie date and often sleep with guys Clary liked, guys she went out with. That's why Clary was pretty sure when we played tennis that Kaelie would divert her attention to Jem if even for a second Kaelie thought Clary might have an interest in him.

Clary went on to explain that at the club she had talked to Bat and Eric about setting them up with friends of hers that she thought they would get along with, that they seemed to have similar interests as, and that is why she took their numbers. She specifically didn't want to get flack from Izzy and Maia, so she let them believe what they wanted to. Clary text her other friends, prospect dates for Eric and Bat, while she was still at the club and that's why she ripped up the numbers when she got back to the cottage. She didn't need them anymore.

Will on the other hand, he had thought I was the spitting image of pictures he had of an uncle that had a falling out with the family over twenty years ago. Clary told him my last name was Wayland and it must be a coincidence, but she took Will's number and he said if she called him he'd email her pictures of his uncle and she said she'd ask me about it. When she saw the name on the inscription of my book this morning, she was more then interested in talking to me about following up on Will's speculation or more specifically William Herondale's speculation. She couldn't believe it was just a coincidence that Will's name was the same exact name as was in my book. However, she wanted to talk to me first, she wasn't sure where I got the book from, or how I would take the theory that Will could actually be my cousin. She wasn't sure if I knew where I even got the book from. She played with ideas such as perhaps my father, Michael, had changed his name at some point.

She went on to say she would make herself scarce all day. She had tentative plans to follow-up on some of her matchmaking prospects. She didn't want me to get upset or worried if I heard she was out with Will, Jem, Bat, Eric, or even Sebastian or Ray (Raphael as I had been introduced to him by). She wasn't interested in them, she wasn't on dates. She was trying to set Ray up with Aline, because Clary really didn't think he was a bad guy and Aline wasn't really the girl Clary thought she was either. Aline wanted to be an actress, and Ray loved acting as a hobby. She thought that would be a good common interest. She was trying to set-up Eric with a musically talented friend of hers Sheila and Bat with her equestrian friend Jaida Jones. She felt for Sebastian and decided she would do what she could to help him with Jessie, making sure Jem had a little background on Sebastian, just incase he still wasn't being as honest as he could be. She was planning on introducing Will to her old acquaintance Tessa at Kaelie's bonfire. Tessa had gone to the same high school as Kaelie and Clary and she was pretty sure Tessa would be going to the bonfire if she was in the area. Clary was currently looking for somebody for Jem, and even joked to let her know if I could think of anybody.

She wrote about how afraid she was that when I go back to school we'd lose touch, and how she couldn't bear the thought of that happening to us. She went on to speculate options somewhat crazily, how often we could fly to each other, should she move closer to the university, maybe we really could get a place together, even with separate rooms, she didn't want to make it seem like she was asking to move in together, she fretted it sounded like she was suggesting too much, too quick. She worried for several sentences before she moved on.

At the end of the letter she talked about her mother and step-father's car accident. What happened and how much it affected her. How Simon had gone through something similar when his father died and he convinced her to start going to therapy. She was still going weekly ever since shortly after the accident. She talked about Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Maia and how even though she knew they were all trying to be helpful, she hated that they were all treating her differently. They walked on egg shells around her and it was driving her crazy. She had tried telling them to treat her like they use to, but they just weren't. She was happy I didn't act any different around her and she was afraid if she told me about the accident I would treat her the same way everybody else had been. The accident was hard on her, but how differently everybody had treated her, how protective everybody had become, that had been the hardest part.

The letter seemed to go on forever.

_When I first got here I was looking for something to do to keep me out of the cottage, keep me away from you, and keep my mind off you. With our crazy turbulent relationship we've had over the last two years, I just always found it hard to be around you. I know I always loved you deep down and I felt you broke my heart after you kissed me on my sixteenth birthday and then just walked out of my life without so much as an explanation of why. You never told me why you were avoiding me, why you wouldn't talk to me, or go near me. You teased me and tormented me like I was just your sister's silly little friend. I thought for so long that you didn't care at all about me and I was in love with you. I was so hurt that the feelings I felt for you could be so strong yet unrequited. I tried to stop feeling the way I felt, ignore my feelings, but I just couldn't. Every time I was around you, every time I heard your voice, every time somebody said your name, my heart would flutter and then break a little more all over again. I know you explained it all to me when we were horseback riding, I don't want you to reassure me again, and I'm not bringing this up to make you feel bad. I just want you to know it was a bit much to absorb everything you had said to me the other day, a bit much for me to believe you loved me, when for so long I was sure you didn't, when for so long my heart broke a little more every time I thought of you. _

_Lastly, I want you to understand that I'm not intentionally avoiding you or interested in any of these guys I'm hanging out with. When we went out to the club Saturday night, when I was talking to Bat, I realized he sounded perfect for my horseback riding friend Jaida, and then all my coupling ideas just spiraled from there. By the time we got back from the club I had things in motion for Bat and Eric and I wanted to see them through. Some more stuff came up Monday with tennis, but I have a lot of possible things I'm working on today. At first I was hoping I could pull a fast one by Izzy and Maia, make them think I was dating these guys after I got their numbers. They always try to set me up, terrible matchmakers those two. Anyway, I figured it would keep them off my back for a little while if they actually thought I was going on dates, though that didn't happen. Simon knows Eric too well and Maia and Jordan are really close friends with Bat, so they've already begun to figure out what I'm doing. Actually it might work out alright. I think they might be helpful. I can't help myself, I like to play matchmaker. Terrible vice I have. You probably know I set-up Alec and Magnus, as well as Izzy and Simon. _

_Anyway, thank you for being so patient with me and giving me the space and time I needed to think. Sorry if I rambled on too much, just wanted to get this all straightened out. I'm sure there are a lot more things I could write about, but Izzy will be back soon so I'll stop here. I look forward to hearing from you, hopefully soon. _

_I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. _

_Most importantly, I love you very much Jace._

I took a deep breath as I folded the letter back up and looked over at her. She was looking down at her folded hands. It had taken me a while to read the whole thing, about a half hour. I had a mix of feelings, but right now I was emotionally exhausted, but happy.

"So are we good? You'll stop trying to push me away." I asked softly. She laughed quietly, but uncomfortably and nodded.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Promise?" She laughed again still somewhat uncomfortable.

"I promise." I reached over and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, tucking her under my chin. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I held her like that for several minutes while neither one of us said anything. I kissed her hair and rocked her gently. It was late around 1:30. I was pretty exhausted and I was sure she had to be too.

"Let's go to sleep. We can talk about all this tomorrow." She nodded against my chest. I detached myself to turn off the light. The room had cooled down a lot over the last forty-five minutes or so, so I opted to shut the window, as well as the shade. We both crawled into bed. As though we had done it every night forever, as I laid down next to her in bed, facing her, she quickly nuzzled her face into my bare chest and I reflexively wedged my arm between her body and the bed and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her hair and tucked her under my chin, holding her the way I had wanted to hold her since I had seen Alec holding her this very same way. She fit perfectly in my arms.


	28. Tough Love

**Jace's POV**

I was lying on my side and I could feel the warmth of Clary curled up against me. I had worried it was all a dream, but laying here on the edge of awake and asleep, I knew it wasn't. I pulled her slightly tighter subconsciously and froze hoping I didn't jostle her enough to wake her. Her breathing was steady, she was sound asleep. I heard the door click. Oh shit I forgot to lock it, my eyes flew open, but I didn't move. I could see Magnus peeking in with a smile and shaking his head slightly. I rolled my eyes. He looked over his shoulder and quickly reached around locking the door before pulling it shut. I heard the door knob jangle and then the floor creaking from departing footsteps. Could have been worse; mental note, never forget to lock the door again. I glanced over Clary at the clock, careful not to move her, it was 6:30. I guess Clary wasn't making it to tennis this morning. I smiled and closed my eyes letting sleep find me again.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I was lying on my back somewhere between awake and asleep. I knew I was snuggled in bed comfortably next to Jace and I kept trying to will myself to go back to sleep, but unfortunately I had to go to the bathroom and I just couldn't ignore it. As I slowly felt more awake I could feel the weight of Jace's arm across my waist. I opened my eyes facing the nightstand, it was already 9:45. I somewhat registered I was supposed to have played tennis this morning, but my mind quickly skipped over that thought returning to the matter at hand, my need to use the bathroom. I turned my head towards Jace. He was laying on his stomach with his head turned in my direction, his eyes were closed, his blonde curls fell forward across his forehead partially covering his eyes, he had a slight smile glued to his face, He looked very happy. I carefully began to lift his arm from around my waist. He made a disgruntle noise as has arm tightened around me and pulled me closer to him. I pushed at his arm a bit more, but he just kept grunting and tightening it.

"_Jace._" I whined.

"No. You're not going anywhere. It's not time to wake-up yet. It's too early. You've climbed out of my bed without me knowing it one too many times, you have to stay here until it's time to wake-up." He mumbled somewhat humorously without ever opening his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"I only did that once." He chuckled lightly.

"That was one too many times." He mumbled.

"It's not that early and I have to go to the bathroom." He took a deep exaggerated breath.

"_Fine._" He dragged out the word. He loosed his vice grip and put his hands under his pillow. He didn't really look like he was waking up any too soon; he looked like he was just getting more comfortable. He opened his eyes groggily, only really halfway, and watched me as I sat up. He looked so sleepy.

"You're coming back though. Right?" He said somewhat hesitantly. I smiled and looked into his fluttering amber eyes. He looked like he was struggling to stay awake.

"Of course I'm coming back." I said softly. He smiled.

"If you don't. I'm going to come and get you." He mumbled playfully. I gently pushed his hair out of his face and bent down and kissed his cheek. I rested my hand on his cheek softly brushing my thumb back and forth for a moment and his eyes fluttered closed one more time. I sat there for a while staring at his peaceful face. They say home is where the heart is, and after months of feeling displaced, I finally felt at home. This was what perfect tranquility felt like. I was completely blissful. The walls were down, everything was on the table, and we were together and happy. Nothing I had ever felt in my life compared to this feeling. It was like we were alone in our own little utopia. I couldn't be happier in a dream.

"I love you Jace." I said softly. He didn't respond. His breathing was slow and steady, he must have fallen back to sleep. I bent down and gently kissed his cheek again. I reluctantly crawled out of bed, crossed the room, and quietly unlocked and opened his bedroom door. I looked over my shoulder one more time at my sleeping prince, he hadn't stirred. I'd be back quickly and in his warm embrace soon. I smiled to myself. I peeked down the hall, but I didn't see anybody. I opened the door, shutting it quietly behind me. I went to the bathroom and then decided to quickly grab some clothes from my room, a robe at least. I rather not saunter around in this little silky camisole and shorts sleep set.

* * *

**Magnus's POV**

It was around 10:00 on Wednesday morning. Maia, Izzy, and I were all sitting in Clary's room waiting for her. Ever since Kaelie showed up last night looking for Sebastian we knew it was time to talk to Clary. She appeared to be spending a second night in a row in Prince Charming's chamber however, so now we just waited. She opened the door to walk in and stopped abruptly with a shocked look on her face. I didn't give her any time to back out. I was at the door and ushering her in, shutting the door behind her. Izzy and Maia were both sitting on the bed and they both patted it for Clary to join them, she walked over to the bureau and grabbed her little black silk robe from the other day off of it and threw it on. It wasn't much, but it was more than she had been wearing. She climbed up to the head of the bed and leaned up against the head board, Maia and Izzy both sat next to each other facing her. The shade had been pulled and the lights were off, but there was enough daylight streaming around the shade that the room was plenty lit. We had turned the fan by her bed on, but the room was still rather warm. Her eyes darted between all of ours and finally rested on the plate of food on the bureau. Maia had made breakfast earlier and brought a plate for Clary. I pulled the chair over to the side of Izzy and sat down. We were a united front, all facing Clary, all ready to do what we needed to do. Clary cleared her throat.

"To what do I owe breakfast in bed?" Clary sounded unsure, but was eyeing the plate on the bureau.

"We're softening you up for a tough love talk." I said gently. Unfortunately I knew this conversation with her was not going to be lighthearted and there was no time for niceties.

"_Tough love?"_ Clary furrowed her eyebrows.

"First things first though. How are you feeling today?" Izzy said with a smile.

"Fine. I slept well last night, so that always helps." Clary half shrugged. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"_Really?_ When was the last time you actually slept well?" Clary rolled her eyes.

"I slept well the last couple of nights. Ok?" I nodded. The last two nights she slept well, when she slept in Jace's room.

"Is Jace up?" Izzy asked hesitantly. A smile lit up Clary's whole face as she shook her head slightly.

"No he's sleeping." She said quietly. Now was as good of a time as any. Ok, time to open this can of worms.

"I guess I'll start this show. While you were out with Aline and Sebastian last night, Kaelie stopped by looking for her little friends." Maia and Izzy were just nodding and watching.

"But-" I held up my hand to silence Clary and quickly continued.

"I think I was a bit of a surprise for Kay. I haven't seen her for what, almost three years.-" Clary just stared at me quizzically.

"-Did you think I wouldn't recognize her if I saw her? She doesn't really look _that_ different. She tried to act nonchalant at first, and I almost didn't even say anything. Simon's not so subtle. Even if he didn't really know her, he saw her at your birthday parties, and you had enough pictures of her." Clary took a deep breath.

"Jace-" I gave her a quick glare as I cut her off.

"No, I haven't told Jace anything, not yet. He was in his room when she came. He never came out all night. I thought it would be better for you to talk to him. I'm sure he would have appreciated knowing part of your psychotic reaction was that you actually know Kay. I think Simon's venomous response to her was enough to set off a few warning bells however with everybody else." Izzy scoffed.

"You think." Izzy said sarcastically. I gazed at her quickly and continued.

"Of course you've told Alec, Izzy, and Maia all about Kay, they just didn't know Kaelie _is _Kay_..._Anyway, we decided it was time to talk to you. Not just about you not sticking up for yourself and facing your past, but about how you've been avoiding poor Jace and driving him completely crazy; about your obsession with matchmaking and how you're spending all your time with that and ignoring your own relationship issues; about the accident and how you haven't been yourself since; and there's probably more I'm forgetting right now. Simon and Alec are sitting this one out. They can't remain unbiased, they dote on you too much. They think we're being too hard on you trying to make you face everything at one time." Clary just had an odd look on her face.

"But-" I put my hand up to silence her again.

"Stop interrupting! We're having this conversation whether you like it or not. You know I've sat back and watched as everybody else tried to protect and fix you, but everyone forgets, I knew you first. Yes, I try to steer Alec in the right direction, you two have a bond I never had with you, but he's overprotective. He coddles you way too much. I'm sick of watching everybody around here act like if they breathe too much on you you'll break! Alec and Simon would let you get away with murder and then take the blame for it themselves. Sometimes things need to be said even if they hurt the other person's feelings. You know, Monday morning, Jace was going to talk to you and I bet he said nothing, absolutely nothing, Alec never says anything. You got off scot-free because they assumed you overheard anything that was worth repeating. Well we don't agree with that." Izzy jumped in.

"We all love you Clary, but you're going to sit there and listen to what we have to say because we won't stand by any longer and watch you wreak havoc. You want to ruin your own life, do it somewhere else. I'm not going to sit back and watch you screw-up my brother's life anymore in the process. Just be happy I'm even giving you a chance to fix this. Despite yourself that boy loves you and only God knows why." I started off again.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, Kay…"

* * *

**Alec's POV**

Simon, Jordan, and I waited in the living room watching the clock tick away. They had been in Clary's room a long time, a good hour. When they got back to the living room Izzy, Maia, and Magnus all looked drained and a little sick. We watched as they entered the living room without saying a word. I was getting really nervous. I didn't like the way they looked. I didn't want them to do this in the first place. I wished they would just say something. Maia plopped down next to Jordan on the couch and laid her head against his chest; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. Izzy collapsed onto the loveseat and laid her head in Simon's lap and he stroked her hair. I was having a mini-anxiety attack at this point. Magnus squished in next to me on the oversized sofa chair and put his arms around me and pulled me close to him and rocked me gently. I wasn't sure if this was making me feel better or more anxious.

"She's never going to talk to us again." Izzy whimpered. I felt a sharp pang of panic.

"What did you say?" Simon questioned gently.

"You don't want to know." Maia muttered. Not feeling any better.

"Went that well huh?" Jordan mumbled.

"Maybe we should have given her another day. She was better Saturday and Sunday. Sunday night and Monday were bad, but maybe she was just overtired. The girl's a mess if she doesn't get enough sleep. She seemed a little better yesterday too-" Magnus cut Izzy off. Though I was totally in agreement with what she was saying.

"We can't second guess ourselves now. What's done is done. Let's just pray we did the right thing and we made our point." I started to pull away from Magnus I needed to get to Clary. He held me tighter and whispered into my ear.

"Don't Alec! You won't help anything by going to her." He started rubbing my back gently.

"Even if she never talks to any of us again, she still has Simon and Alec. If they even want her." Maia said with a huff. I gasped. There was a mix of noises around the room.

"So what do we do now?" Simon asked softly.

"Well, I think we just broke Darling Clary's psyche into a million pieces-" I tensed and couldn't help but gasp again. Magnus held me tighter and gently stroked my hair.

"-so now we wait until she puts herself back together enough to make the next move."

"She looked so mad, so upset, so betrayed. She barely said a word." Izzy whimpered. I just needed to see her.

"After she spent the first five minutes repeatedly interrupting us to try to get us to stop, she barely said a word you mean…Think of it as an intervention Dear. You knew going into this it wasn't going to be a walk in the park."

"So what are we going to tell Jace?" Simon asked. Magnus took a deep breath.

"Nothing. We tell him nothing. I don't think telling him we took the only thing he's ever loved and took turns psychologically beating her like a piñata in an attempt to make her face all her demons is really the best course of action." Simon and I were both glaring at Magnus.

"Not all those hits were psychological Magnus." Izzy sputtered. I was trying to register what Izzy had said.

"What?" Simon snapped.

"Maia smacked her across the face at one point." Simon and I were scowling at Maia. There was absolutely no need for that.

"Don't look at me like that! She deserved it." Maia spat.

"We did what we felt needed to be done. If she keeps at it the way she's going that sweet angel is going to turn into a demon spawn." Magnus snapped.

"Sounds like you tried to give her an exorcism." Jordan muttered.

"I wish." Maia said faintly. Simon and I shifted our glares to Maia.

"Stop that! You know I've been glared at enough for one day, probably enough for one lifetime, thank you very much. Give me a break." Maia sounded exasperated. I was really worried they went too far.

"He's going to notice she's not coming out of her room. Don't you think?" Izzy said softly.

"Did she barricade herself in her room?" Simon asked alarmed.

"No. We grounded her." Maia muttered.

"You what?" Simon and I both asked simultaneously.

"Yeah…Well we gave her an ultimatum really. She can stay in her room until she stops acting like a child or she can leave, go home." Magnus snapped. Oh My God.

"She'll leave." I whispered.

"I'm beginning to wish she would." Izzy muttered. I glared at Izzy. I should have been there. I should have.

"Enough. I'm going to lie down before I have my own nervous break down. I suggest you all make yourselves scarce. You all look like you were just told your dog was hit by a car. If Jace wakes up he'll know something is up and he'll be furious if he finds out what we did. No matter how good our intentions were." Magnus sounded annoyed. He tightened his arms around me briefly and whispered into my ear.

"It's alright Boo. It was for the best. You can't go in there and undo what we did. Let's hope she comes around soon." He kissed my cheek and got up and stalked out of the living room and down the hall. I heard a door in the hallway open and close, probably our bedroom. I wasn't alright. I knew she wasn't. Maia and Jordan had left shortly after Magnus

"Calm down Alec. You know, she's being so selfish right now. She's only thinking about herself. See what she's doing to you? If you don't care about yourself at least think about what she's doing to Jace. I love her too Alec, but you can't always put her first. He's your brother dammit. If it comes down to the two of them I'm sure as hell siding with him." Izzy tossed her hair over her shoulder as she left with Simon. I was alone in the living room. I was sitting on the chair with my elbows on my knees, head in my hands. I was going out of my mind. I should have been there. How could Maia have slapped her? Did they make her cry? What exactly did they say to her? They made it pretty clear they were hard on her. Were they too hard on her? Of course I cared about Jace, I loved Jace, he was my brother, but he was a lot stronger than Clary.

I couldn't just sit back. This was Clary. I knew she needed me, but Magnus would kill me if I went into her room right now. I needed to tell Jace what happened. He would be furious I'm sure, even though I didn't know exactly what did happen, but I just felt like he could do something. He could help her. I knew he loved her. He'd go to her. He'd comfort her. Everybody would be alright with that. That was one of the big issues, her avoiding Jace, her driving him crazy, if she was with him, nobody could get upset about that. This was about Jace too. We should have asked him first. We should have. When I told him I would talk to her, I'm sure this isn't what he was thinking. I wasn't sure if I should wake Jace or not. Maybe Magnus was right. I don't know what they said to her. Maybe if Jace or I went to Clary right now we would undo whatever good they had done. If they did any good. I got off the couch and started pacing the living room.

It took me a good half hour to break down completely and walk down the hall to Jace's room. It had been quite some time since I heard the last door close and I was sure everybody would be in their rooms for a while. Nobody wanted to risk running into Jace.

I walked down the hall and carefully turned the knob on Jace's door. I would have knocked, but I didn't want anybody to hear me. If anybody heard Jace going in or out of his own room, they wouldn't dare come out, but if they knew somebody was knocking on his door, they would check to see who it was.

I quickly snuck in the room keeping my eyes on the hallway to make sure nobody was watching. The shade was down, so it wasn't that bright, but light enough to see Jace and Clary in the middle of the room embracing, both staring at me. I debated leaving.

"Can I help you?" Jace asked sarcastically with a quizzical expression. Clary dropped her arms from around Jace's waist. They separated from each other. Jace was just in gym shorts, but Clary looked like she was dressed to head out. She had on jeans and sneakers, a dark green fitted tank top. Her hair was falling down her back, though she most often wore it up.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Were you going to leave?" I swallowed hard. Clary shook her head with a semi-amused look on her face and walked over to me and gave me a big hug. I really needed that. Jace walked across the room and turned on the light before heading over to his dresser. I held on to Clary tight.

"I asked Jace to take me horseback riding. We're going with Bat and my friend Jaida. She came up last night and is staying through the weekend. We're meeting them around 1:00, but we were going to stop for brunch first, so we don't have too much time. I hope things go well. Fingers crossed. I'll be back later. I was going to tell you before I left. I'll text Simon too. I don't want him worrying. I'll talk to Maia, Izzy, and Magnus tonight at some point. I just think we all need to cool down a bit." Jace was rummaging through his dresser and pulling out clothes. He put a shirt on and then yanked off his gym shorts before pulling on a pair of jeans. Clary wasn't looking in his direction, but he seemed awfully comfortable around her. A little too comfortable. I didn't want to know. Jace was sitting in his desk chair putting on socks and sneakers. I finally pulled back enough from Clary to assess her face.

"I think she's being ridiculous. She should just talk to them now." Clary shot Jace a quick glare.

"I'm not sure about that." I muttered and shook my head. Jace was putting a watch on.

"We don't have that much time right now either." Clary stated. I had my hand on Clary's chin and was gently manipulating her head. She looked unconcerned if not slightly irritated. I could easily see her pink cheek. Jace was putting his wallet in his pants. I dropped my arm from around her as I laid my other hand gently to her cheek.

"Does it hurt?" I said softly. She shook her head slightly. Jace turned towards us, taking in everything as best he could from behind Clary and his expression changed to concern. He took a quick step closer and grabbed Clary's shoulder spinning her towards him.

"What happened to your cheek?" Jace demanded. Clary rolled her eyes, but before she could speak I answered his question.

"Maia slapped her." Jace looked livid.

"Where is she now?"

It didn't take _too_ long to calm Jace down. Clary filled me in a bit on what had happened not only in her room this morning, but that she had already worked a lot of things out with Jace last night. They had more to talk about and work through, but they were definitely moving in the right direction. Clary was vague on how they worked things out, and Jace didn't fill in any blanks, so I didn't pry, but they both did look happy. Clary and Jace were pretty adamant about heading out and I wasn't really going to stop them.

As I expected there was a bit of craziness when Izzy and Maia realized Clary was gone. I had already confided in Magnus shortly after Clary left. When I returned to our room in a decent mood he was way too suspicious how well I was taking everything, so I kind of had to tell him. It took Izzy and Maia a little while to realize Clary was gone, but once they did, they freaked out. It confused matters worse that Jace's car was gone, but Clary's was in the driveway. Maia had taken Clary's phone as part of her_ punishment_, so they couldn't call her and they were afraid to call Jace. Simon was still a little ticked off about the whole thing, especially the slap, so he let Izzy and Maia have a mini meltdown before he finally caved, not too long, maybe 15 minutes. Magnus and I went into our room, I didn't want to hear anymore. Once Simon finally did cave and tell Izzy and Maia, Izzy was irate. She came banging on my door screaming at me. She was pretty pissed off we didn't tell her right away. Later that night, around 7:30, Clary and Jace returned, both still very happy. Clary wanted to spend some time talking to Izzy and Maia, so around 8:00 Jace, Magnus, Simon, Jordan, and I decided to give the girls some space and we headed out to grab a beer. The girls promised to be on their best behavior, no fighting, and also they had to promise to all be at the cottage when we got back. Clary acted a little indignant, but she knew she was who we were talking about.


	29. A room with a view

**Jace's POV**

Horseback riding was fun, but it wasn't filled with kisses this time, Clary wanted to ride her own horse. After a little resistance on my part, much stubbornness on her part, and subtle encouragement from Bat, I finally gave in. Apparently Clary had ridden her own horse the other day with Maia, Jordan, and Bat, they had stuck predominately to walking along trails, with Maia staying right at Clary's side at a walk whenever the boys decided to stretch their horses legs with a quicker gate. After involuntarily imagining Clary seated on a horse with her body pressed up against Bat's, this piece of information was extremely comforting. Bat seemed like a good guy and he and Jaida really seemed to be getting along. With Bat and Jaida being such avid riders, they quickly got ahead of Clary and I. Though Clary was very interested at trying to get the horse to move faster, she became quickly frightened when she attempted to trot. She requested to come back again soon, so she could try trotting with me. We spent most of the late afternoon just the two of us talking and joking.

Clary and I had talked a lot over the day and we were both really happy. I told her more about myself, my turbulent upbringing, where I got the book from. She talked about her childhood, her mother and her stepfather, and the little she knew about her real father. She expanded on some of the items in the letter where I had questions and she filled me in more on what Izzy, Maia, and Magnus had lectured her about. Apparently I should be very moved at how protective my sister and Magnus have become of me. Maia on the other hand wasn't as concerned about me as she was about Clary. Taking on the older sister roll for a while now, Maia is usually the only one that is willing to go head to head with Clary without worrying about pushing her too hard. Though Clary can get fiery she didn't fight back this time. Magnus, Izzy, and Maia really seemed to need to clear the air so Clary let them. Apparently this isn't the first time Maia slapped Clary either, though Clary didn't feel she necessarily deserved it this time. Clary said I shouldn't get upset with Maia. Clary said she's also slapped Maia a time or two as well and she wouldn't hesitate to do it again if she felt the need across. Speaking from experience, I can definitely believe that. Clary has known Magnus her whole life and he steps in from time to time to fill in her older know-it-all brother roll. Oddly Clary was somewhat relieved by the whole thing. Neither Maia nor Magnus had talked to her so forcefully since before the accident. Though, it did seem to be a day late dollar short as Clary put it. Clary was hopeful things might start going back to normal between all of them. Clary wasn't one to hold a grudge, and after being out for a couple hours she was already looking foreword to burying the hatchet.

I felt like Clary and I were finally on the same page and we were in a really good place. When she wanted to spend some time with Maia and Izzy after we got back I wasn't concerned at all, unlike last time. I didn't feel the need to be as clingy with her, I knew everything was finally good between us. So Alec, Magnus, Simon, Jordan and I headed out for a couple beers. We didn't stay out that late, it was drizzling when we left, but it was really pouring outside now and it had been rumbling a bit for a while, but it was just starting to lightening. Around 9:30 Maia had text Jordan saying she was heading to bed early and then fifteen minutes later or so Izzy text Simon the same thing. Just after 10:00 Clary text me she was calling it a night as well. I liked that she text me, kept me posted, it was reassuring, made me smile. Alec, Magnus, Simon, Jordan and I were having a good time, it looked like all the craziness was behind us and we were all in a good mood. With all the girls safely in bed early, we would have stayed out much later, but as the weather got worse we decided to head back. The electricity in the cottage goes out pretty easily in a storm, and we all wanted to be back before the power went out. We were back round 11:00.

When Clary text me I didn't think to inquire upon where she was sleeping. She had just spent the last two nights in my room and I was expecting to find her in my room again, but she wasn't. I glanced in her room and saw her sound asleep. I didn't want to wake her. I walked over and gently kissed her forehead before I left her room quietly shutting the door behind me. Of course Magnus was watching me speculatively as I left Clary's room. He walked into his own room shaking his head. I headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and headed back to my own bed to get ready to go to sleep. Sebastian actually opened his door when I was heading back down the hallway and stopped me. He asked to talk to me and opened his door to me. We talked in his room for a little while, maybe 15 minutes. He reiterated some of the stuff in Clary's letter and apologized. It was really unexpected. I still didn't get a good vibe from Sebastian, but at the same time I didn't feel quite as hostile towards him after talking to him. He also let me know, that due to the stormy weather, Kaelie decided to move her bonfire to Friday night. It would give everything some time to dry out. As the storm really started to pick up I told him I was heading to bed before we lost power. I saw Alec heading to the bathroom as I went in my room.

It was around 11:30 and I was fighting sleep. I laid in bed in a pair of boxers staring at the ceiling. The wind howled angrily and slammed against the cottage shaking it slightly as rain pelted the window. I loved that sound. I wanted to listen to it, but it was lulling me to sleep. The whole outside lit-up again. One…two…three…another loud crash, this one shook the cottage and made me feel like the whole thing was going to come crashing down. The storm was getting really close. It had been pouring and windy for hours, but the thunder and lightening just started to get really good about fifteen minutes or so ago, shortly after we got home. It was awesome. I stood up and pulled back my curtain. I didn't want to go to sleep yet, I'd miss the whole storm. The soft heat lightening made the night sky glow illuminating the torrential downpour. These summer storms were the best. I heard a door in the hallway open. It sounded close. Maybe Alec's room, or Sebastian's. The floor creaked, sounded like more than one person. The voices in the hallway were slightly low and muffled, but they were distinguishable, they were right in front of my door.

"Come back to bed." Magnus demanded quietly.

"I just want to peek in." Alec complained.

"No, we talked about this." Magnus pressed.

"She's petrified of thunder storms. She's probably so afraid right now." Alec whined.

"Maybe she's in there with Jace." Magnus sounded hopeful.

"No. I saw Jace go his own room." Alec growled. I heard the floor creak. It sounded like a rustling in the hall, maybe a small physical altercation.

"Stop that." Alec hissed. The noise in the hall stopped. Another burst of lightning lit-up the room.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Magnus sounded cheerful, but not convincing. I could almost see the disbelieving look Alec would be giving him right now. Another loud clap of thunder.

"Or. Maybe not." Magnus sounded doubtful.

"What do you think she does when you're not there?" Magnus lectured.

"Cry." Alec said pathetically. Magnus chuckled quietly.

"Well that's just pitiful." There was a somewhat loud sigh, probably Alec. Then I heard the floor creak again. Another rustling.

"Magnus!" Alec snapped.

"No. Tough Love Boo. You're not going anywhere near that room. If she's that afraid she'll come to you or Jace. She knows where to find you both." More rustling and a couple creaks and the door next to mine closed.

Part of me repressed a laugh. Clary is afraid of thunder storms. Little kids are afraid of thunder storms, not teenagers, not adults. Though, a much larger part of me quickly needed to be with Clary, needed to comfort her if she was afraid. The wind slammed the side of the house again roughly. A crackle of thunder and then a horrendous boom outside made even me jump slightly, it was louder than the others had been, it sounded like a bomb going off in the yard. The fan next to my bed and my alarm clock went off. Electricity went out. Well the one draw-back. Based on how loud that bang was, I guessed the transformer nearby probably exploded. Odds are we'd be without power until at least morning.

I didn't really think about what I did next. It was kind of a mindless blur. I felt my way across the room and opened my door, closing it behind me. I turned left and walked slowly to the end of the hall. I felt around for the door knob to Clary's door and peeked inside. It only took a second for another illumination of heat lightening to show a small figure sitting up on the bed, legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, curls flowing down, rocking slightly. I could hear the soft sniffles. Seeing her so afraid broke my heart. She had raised her head when the lightening lit-up the room, so I knew she saw me too, but now we were in pitch darkness again. I slipped into the room and shut the door. I remembered to lock it this time.

"You ok." I whispered gently. A loud crackle and clap of thunder preceded a small shriek and sniffles. The floor creaked as I very carefully tried to judge the distance between the door and the bed.

"I hate storms." She whispered back. I had my arms outreached in front of me, but unfortunately that didn't keep me from slamming my toe against the bed frame and subsequently shaking the bed. Clary let out another shriek and I clenched my teeth to fight back a yell. That really hurt.

"Sorry. That was just me." I reached my hand down and felt for the bed.

"Why didn't you come to my room if you're afraid?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed. Though what I really wanted to know was why she wasn't in my room when I came home. I didn't want to push her. Though we had slept together in my bed twice, both of those times were kind of under unusual circumstances, and neither was sensual. Though I'd love to make it a nightly occurrence that she slept in the same bed as me, and I'd love for them to be more intimate nights, I didn't want to rush her, I didn't want to rush this. I never had a relationship with somebody that meant something. I wanted to take things slow, to enjoy every moment together. We had a great time together today getting to know each other, but besides stealing a few gentle kisses here or there, our physical contact was predominately holding hands and long embraces. Though just looking into Clary's eyes and holding her in my arms brought me more enjoyment than any girl I'd ever had sex with brought me. I loved holding Clary in my arms; I wanted to be holding her in my arms right now.

"I didn't want to wake you." She said timidly. I rolled my eyes.

"Clary you could have woke me. I wouldn't have minded. I wasn't even asleep." I tried not to sound annoyed. How could she even think that? The room was illuminated again by lightning at that very moment and a small figure scurried towards me. She knelt on the bed beside me, with her arms around my neck and her face buried into my chest before the light was even gone. I could feel her body trembling slightly. I put my hand behind her back and the other pried gently behind her knees. I swung her up bridal style and crawled onto the bed. Another clap of thunder and her whole body held on to me that much tighter. I tried to reposition her onto the bed, but she was holding on so tightly I couldn't put her down. I pushed the blankets away as best I could and sat down in the center of the bed with her still cradled in my arms. I moved my hand from behind her knees and reached down grabbing the blankets and pulling them up around us as I laid us both back against the pillows and turned sideways towards her. Her little body fell right into place as I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and she stretched out her legs and lowered her hands from around my neck tucking them in front of her. Her whole body relaxed in my arms.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. A smile crossed my face. I don't know why she was thanking me. This is where I wanted to be all night. I kissed her hair and tucked her under my chin.

"Go to sleep." I whispered.

"Goodnight Jace." She said softly.

"Goodnight Clary." With the storm's symphony and the warmth of Clary in my arms, sleep found me all too quickly.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I woke-up to Clary nuzzling her face into my stomach; her arm draped across my waist, one of my arms under her but stretched out across the bed, my other arm at my side. I smiled to myself as I brought my arm up so that I could run my fingers through her tangled hair. This was all I wanted, Clary in my arms. She let out a small chuckle. One little sound made my whole entire body relax. Three nights I had gone to sleep with her, but this was the first morning I woke-up and she was still here. Well yesterday didn't exactly count. This morning was the first morning we could just lay in bed together and bask in the moment. I opened my eyes and leaned down and kissed her hair gently.

"Good morning gorgeous." I whispered quietly into her hair. She giggled. It was definitely a good morning. The blankets in the bed had been kicked down to about waist level. It was pretty warm in the room, especially seeing the fan was still off, and a hot little body was draped across me. The clock was blinking, so at least the electricity was back on. I hadn't really seen what Clary was wearing last night, but now I could see the top half of a satiny white slip with lace trim. The last two nights I was just happy to be near Clary, but now that we were officially together I was very conflicted. On the one hand I wanted to take this slow, and on the other hand Clary looked extremely sexy. My hormones reacted and immediately started to work overtime. I tested the waters by moving my hand from Clary's hair to her back, rubbing very gently. I loved the silky satiny feel under my fingertips. She lifted her head and looked up at me with an amused smile. I couldn't help but beam back at her. I was completely ecstatic right now and becoming rather turned on.

"There's a boy in _my_ bed." Clary said in almost a little kid voice and giggled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You act _so_ surprised. You'd think you'd never had a boy in _your _bed before." I half laughed and shook my head slightly. She tensed slightly and she pursed her lips and gave me the most adorable doe eyes. She looked somewhere between anxious and bashful. A deep blush crept across her face. Something about the way she looked right now, I'd seen her give me a very similar look before…when we were riding Saturday..._What should I know about you that I'd never think to ask about?_

"Clary? Besides Alec and Simon, _have _you ever had a boy in your bed?" I whispered quizzically. She shook her head gently, maintaining eye contact with the same adorable expression.

"But you've been in boy's beds?" I whispered gently. She was still giving me the same look.

"Yours." She said softly. I smiled.

"Besides mine." I whispered. She shook her head again gently.

"You've never…" I let the question hang. She shook her head again.

"Ah." I brought my other hand up to her face and gently brushed the back of my hand against her cheek. Her face softened, her body relaxed slightly, she still had doe eyes, but her lips were no longer pursed. She looked like an innocent angel, and that's exactly what she was. I brought my lips to her forehead and kissed her gently. Clary continued to stare into my eyes, it was a silent exchange. Her eyes softened more to a look of pure affection. It was a struggle of will. She looked so beautiful and a very large part of me wanted to crush my lips to hers and explore every inch of her satin covered body. Though now that I actually knew how innocent she was, an even larger part of me than before didn't want to rush this. She pulled herself up so her face was level with mine and she was looking down at me. Her hair fell forward and I absentmindedly pushed it back behind her ear. Both of our hearts were racing. She looked like she was having a long debate with herself. I rested my hand on her head and glanced up at it.

"I wish I was in there with you." She broke into a huge smile.

"You always are." She whispered. I brought my hand to her cheek, the other one still on her back and leaned forward hesitantly, her eyes closed and her head tilted expectantly as I pressed my lips to hers, softly.

_Knock Knock Knock _Clary jerked back.

"Clary. Maia and I made brunch. It's almost 11:00." Izzy's voice drifted through the door. Wow we slept in.

"Ok. I'll be there in a couple." Clary yelled back. You could hear Izzy's retreating footsteps. Clary glanced back at me with a humorous look on her face and shook her head as she started to move to get up. I tightened my arm around her and brought the other one around her as well.

"Stay." I said quietly and tried to bring my lips to hers, but she turned her head and I ended up with a cheek.

"It's Divine Intervention Jace." She said comically and shook her head and started to scramble again. I grabbed her with both arms and quickly rolled over, lying on top of her, but not crushing her. She laughed.

"No. The storm was Divine Intervention. Izzy was just bad timing." I tried to kiss her again, but she turned and I got another cheek.

"_Jace_." She said in a warning tone. I would have taken her more seriously if her cheeks weren't flush, her breathing wasn't crazy, her heart wasn't hammering, and she didn't keep staring at my lips. Not to mention what she was wearing was driving me wild.

"_Yes?_" I tried to mimic her tone, but I'm sure I just sounded overly sarcastic. She looked really hot the way she was looking at me, her eyes looked somewhat irritated, which just gave that fiery Clary look, but her lips were trying so hard not to crack a smile. I tried to kiss her again and this time she let me. I crushed my lips to hers and she let out a small moan. My body went into a frenzy as I parted her lips with mine and started to caress her tongue with my own. She pressed her hands against my chest as she turned her head and let out a laugh. I pulled back.

"Ugh. Morning breath. See Divine Intervention." She chuckled as she brought her hand to her mouth and covered it."

"I didn't notice, but I can always just avoid kissing your lips, according to Lever you have 1,999 other parts." I brought my lips to her neck and she laughed, halfheartedly trying to push me away as I kissed her,

"_Jaaace!_" I pulled away and flopped on my back defeated. Clary started to sit up. The rolling around had pushed the blankets off of us completely. She glanced over me and her face looked semi-shocked.

"Jace!" Clary scolded. I grabbed the blankets and threw them up to my waist.

"Come on. You can't blame me for morning wood." I snickered.

"For what?" Clary looked at me quizzical. Oops.

"Huh?" I could get out of this.

"What?" She looked confused.

"What did you say?" I tried to look innocent.

"Jace!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah?" I smirked.

"Oh. Get out." She said through a non-humorous chuckle. Crisis averted. I gasped dramatically.

"Why?" I tried to sound hurt.

"Because you're in my bed with just boxers on that's why." She had a smile on her face and sounded only semi-annoyed.

"Hey if Alec or Simon crawled into your bed you'd be fine with it. You can't blame me for getting carried away this morning by your gorgeous body." She flopped back onto the bed and threw her arms over her eyes.

"Alec and Simon crawl into by bed completely clothed with no ulterior motives!" She had a smile across her face and sounded cute, somewhere between mad and trying not to break out laughing.

"Oh. I see where I may have gone astray here…" I said as I turned semi-sitting up leaning over her, the action jostled the bed and she lowered her arms slowly and looked up at me.

"…but seeing as I'm already here." She was still just laying right there. I bent down quickly and pressed my lips to her neck. I pulled back and looked down at her as I raised my eyebrows up and down. She was scowling at me.

"Go put some clothes on, you're barely dressed." She said, but she sounded so amused.

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago. Plus have you seen what you're wearing, I feel appropriately dressed considering, if I were wearing anything more, I'd be overdressed." I said heavily and smirked. She playfully glared at me.

"I don't have a lot to choose from. Izzy bought all this silky lacy crap for me. I can go out and buy normal pajamas if that's better." I smirked. I rather have a room with a view.

"Well that's definitely not necessary. Silk and lace sound pretty good to me." I said extremely sarcastically. Clary shook her head gently.

"_Jace_." She said in a warning tone. She looked a little more annoyed, but still borderline amused.

"Alright. Alright. I'll go get shorts, but it would be much better if I didn't leave your room right now with boxers on. Wouldn't you agree?" Clary nodded reluctantly.

"Ok, so I'll just take these off." I jokingly reached for the elastic and her eyes bulged out as she sat up, her hand wiped out, and she grabbed mine.

"Don't you dare!" I chuckled.

"I was joking. Seriously though, could you go get me some shorts out of my room?" She rolled her eyes, a smile still touching her lips.

"Fine." She got out of bed and walked across the room. I crossed my hands behind my head and enjoyed the view. She opened her dresser and grabbed some clothes. She was standing facing her dresser, so I had a side profile of her, which was a very nice view. She wasn't really paying any attention to me though. She pulled on a pair of light blue terry cloth shorts. She had on very nice, sexy, lacy, white thong. She reached for the hem of her silk slip and brought it up exposing her stomach and her belly button. She glanced over at me and glared.

"_Do you mind?"_ I shot her a huge smirk.

"Not at all gorgeous." I said heavily. She shook her head and turned completely away from me. She pulled the slip over her head exposing her bare back. The curves to her back were very sexy, though I'd seen her back before with her tiny bikini on, it effected me a lot differently looking at her now knowing she didn't have anything on the top half of her body. I just wanted to kiss every inch of her back. I was never going to get rid of this damn erection. Next thing I knew she was putting on a lacy white bra.

"Snaps in the front. Hm?" I love a bra that snaps in the front. She shot me a glare over her shoulder and I chuckled. She threw a white tank top on and turned around.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head how my bra snaps. You don't need to know." She reached onto her dresser and grabbed a brush.

"Why? Do you plan on just wearing sexy lingerie whenever you are around me? No bras?" I smirked. She glared. This one was definitely a fiery, angry, Clary glare. So cute.

"No!" She snapped. She was quickly pulling her brush through her hair in almost a painful fashion. Ouch.

"Well then, au contraire. I need to know that your lacy white bra snaps in the front. It's imperative I know how all of your clothes come off." She spun around hands on her hips. That's my full fledged firecracker.

"I'm going to leave you in here without any clothes if you keep this up." Oh, she was so hot when she was pissed.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" She glared deeper. I threw my hand over my mouth in mock shock.

"Oh the scandal when I come waltzing out of your room in just boxers. Unless you want to leave me here so I'm in your bed whenever you want me. In that case see you later." I winked at her with a smirk and adjusted my body dramatically like I was getting more comfortable. She threw her hands up flustered and turned back towards her mirror.

"I can't believe this is the man I'm going to marry." She muttered. I totally heard that.

"Excuse me? What was that?" I said amused. She turned towards me with somewhere between an embarrassed and a surprised look on her face, mouth gapped like she was going to say something, a nice rosy blush in her cheeks. She shut her mouth without saying anything and turned back towards the mirror and continued to torture her poor, beautiful hair. I'd let her slide on that for now.

"It didn't do anything to deserve that." She shot me a confused look.

"What?"

"Your hair." Her eyebrows furrowed and she reached her hand up and grabbed at her hair protectively.

"I don't know why you're abusing it. You have the most beautiful hair; it didn't do anything to deserve to be treated that way." I probably sounded a bit harsher than I meant to. A smile spread across her face and she opened her mouth, but closed it without a word. She shook her head and smirked at me as she turned back towards the dresser.

"What am I going to do with you Jace Wayland?" She sounded so cute. I laughed.

"I can think of a few things." I said heavily and patted the bed. She shot me a glare as she put the brush down and grabbed a scrunchy, throwing her hair up in a messy knot.

"I like it down." I said softly. She gave me a reproachful look and rolled her eyes.

"I know!" She walked out of the room. A few moments later she opened the door enough to throw a pair of running shorts at me, and a t-shirt, before quickly closing the door without saying a word. Yeah she was fired up, I couldn't help myself, but all and all I was pretty damn happy right now.


	30. Inquiring minds want to know

**Isabelle's POV**

It had been about fifteen minutes since I had knocked on Clary's door, I was debating seeing if she had fallen back to sleep. It was just after 11:00 now and I know that girl went to bed at like 10:00. I know there was a storm last night, but God, how long can a person sleep for? I heard doors opening and closing in the hallway, but that could have been Maia. I was sitting at the table in one of Simon's black gamer t-shirts and a pair of terrycloth shorts Maia lent me. They were a little big, but not bad. I was usually able to sneak in Clary's room in the morning and grab clothes, but oddly her door was locked this morning. Clary finally came walking into the kitchen with rosy cheeks and somewhere between a smile on her face and a scowl.

"Everything alright? You look off?" The look on Clary's face was suspicious enough, without the added factor she had her door locked this morning. Of course my suspicion was peaked further by the fact she had slept in Jace's room the two previous nights. Though, she wasn't exactly glowing, more like glowering. I took a sip of my coffee. She waved me off and walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

"I'm fine. Where is everybody?"

"Alec and Magnus got up early to play tennis." I gave her a look and she cringed.

"I forgot. Again." I shook my head.

"Maybe you should stop making morning plans to play tennis. Waking up early isn't really your thing." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Aline and Sebastian took off once they found out I was cooking. Pretty rude if you ask me." Clary snorted.

"Jordan and Simon aren't back from their run yet, I'm sure they'll be starving when they get back, so I wanted to give you a chance to eat before the food is gone. Maia decided to clean up a bit, I seemed to have gotten a lot of food on her while I was helping." I shrugged while Clary laughed. She was adding some sugar to her coffee.

"And Jace?" She glanced over her shoulder and I smiled. Her cheeks were even rosier. Yes, I had been wondering all morning where that boy was. I didn't want to check his room though, that would be creepy.

"I was wondering the same thing. I haven't seen him. I guess he's still getting his beauty sleep…Soooo. Have you two slept together yet?" She spun around.

"Izzy!" She shrieked. Oh, that look was definitely a no. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my coffee.

"Calm down. I was just checking. Your cheeks looked awfully rosy when you walked in here." She leaned up against the counter as she scowled at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"So, another fun day planned?" She smiled.

"Yeah. I imagine. Jace and I haven't made any specific plans yet. Bat and Jaida are good. I'm stepping back and giving them some time alone to develop their relationship. Aline has been spending a lot of time with Ray, so I think my work there is done. I've missed tennis with Will and Jem the last two mornings, so maybe we'll go hang out with them later. Oh, Kaelie moved her bonfire to Friday, did you hear?" I nodded.

"I might touch base with Sheila. I think she was supposed to have a date last night with Eric, not sure." She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

"Eric and Sheila are good. I don't think you need to meddle anymore with them either. Their date last night went well. Why don't you and Jace do something together? Just the two of you?" She smiled.

"Maybe." There was a long pause while she took another sip of her coffee and I grabbed a piece of bacon and popped it in my mouth. It was just a peaceful silence not awkward at all.

"Izzy. What's morning wood mean?" I choked. Clary had this nonchalant look on her face. I loved that she was so innocent. I also loved that she always asked _me_ these questions. I wondered if she knew what she was asking was sexual in natural. Maybe I was just lucky to end up with all the fun questions. Like sophomore year when she came up to me and asked what cum meant. So naïve. So Clary. It was part of her charm though. Of course I could be a _little _cruel.

"You ok there." She looked at me a little concerned. I tried to cover the coughing.

"Yeah. Just went down the wrong pipe. It could mean a lot of things Clary. Can you give me some context? Use it in a sentence? When did you hear that?" I tried to keep my face straight.

"Context…Ok…Use it in a sentence…Ok…You can't blame me for morning wood." I was pursing my lips so hard suppressing a laugh that they were trembling.

"Izzy what's wrong. You look like you're going to cry. Is everything alright with Simon?" I coughed again and tried to compose myself as Maia walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Izzy and Simon? I'm still moving in with Jordan right?" Maia shuffled over and gave Clary a big huge.

"Morning girl." Clary and Maia pulled away from each other and were eyeing me quizzically.

"Everything is sensational with me and Simon. I was just trying to help Clary figure out what something meant. I'm just having trouble putting my finger on it.-" I bit my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"-Metaphorically that is." I couldn't take it any more and started laughing hysterically. Maia was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Clary just looked confused.

"What's up with her?" Maia asked Clary, she just shrugged and shook her head. You could hear doors opening throughout the house. Footsteps. Jordan and Simon had just walked in the cottage. Jace was probably up too. Maia turned to Clary. This wasn't Maia's first round either. She had a skeptical look on her face. Clary never picked up on it until after the fact though. She always walked right into my traps.

"Anyway, what did you ask Izzy?" Maia asked skeptically.

"I just asked what morning wood means." Clary said it so casually. I loved that about her.

"Morning wood?" Maia asked amused before she put down her cup of coffee and burst out laughing as Simon and Jordan walked into the kitchen.

"Is that what you girls do when we're not around? Sit around and talk about erections." Jordan laughed as he walked across the room. Clary was six shades of red. It was priceless. Of course Simon picked up on what was going on right away. Clary embarrassed and Maia and I laughing our heads off. He knew this routine my now. He scoffed.

"IZZY! Stop corrupting Clary." I was still laughing.

"Hey beautiful." Jordan gave Maia a kiss.

"Who's corrupting Clary." Simon looked over at Jordan.

"Izzy. Izzy always corrupts the innocents that is Clary." Clary rolled her eyes.

"She's going to learn it sooner or later man." Jordan muttered. Maia was still laughing

"Hey, I didn't teach her that word. I didn't even tell her what it meant. Jordan did when he walked in here." I choked out as Maia and I laughed harder.

"So I guess I'm the one corrupting Clary." Jordan snickered.

"No. It's Izzy. Trust me." Simon snapped. I shook my head.

"So what _I'm_ absolutely dieing to know…is…_where_ did little uncorrupted Clary hear the line…_You can't blame me for morning wood?_" Maia, Jordan and I started laughing so hard. I heard a coughing fit in the hallway before I saw Jace appear in the kitchen doorway, he was just wearing gym shorts. Simon crossed his arms over his chest and looked pissed. Clary looked like she was going to just die.

"Your mind is always in the gutter Izzy." Simon walked over to put a reassuring arm over Clary's shoulder, but she shrank way from him.

"You're covered with sweat and you stink." Clary muttered. Simon crossed his arms as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Izzy!" Simon scolded.

"Hey she didn't hear it from me." I choked out while laughing. Jace walked over to Clary, still smirking, but obviously suppressing a laugh, and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her bright red face in his chest.

"So Inquiring minds want to know Clary. Where _did _you hear?…What was it Izzy?…You can't blame me for morning wood." Jace could be such an ass. We all burst out laughing, except Simon and Clary. Clary pushed Jace away from her and stormed out of the kitchen towards the hallway shouting.

"IT WAS IN A DAMN BOOK." Yeah right. Sure it was. Clary's door slammed shut with force. We all just kept laughing.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

After the laughter in the kitchen died down a bit and I managed to dodge a few peculiar questions, I decided to grab a cup of coffee and head back to Clary's room. Izzy pointed out that Clary had left her coffee on the counter so I figured I'd bring it as a peace offering. Clary only had about a half a cup left, so I figured I'd freshen it for her. I took a sip, she liked it way too sweet. I added some coffee and Maia helped me figure out how much sugar to add. I grabbed both cups. Sebastian and Aline were just coming in, but I already had enough suspicious looks and raised eyebrows, so I just left the kitchen quickly, and headed back to Clary's room. I held both cups in one hand by their handles and turned the door knob. It was unlocked, which meant she couldn't have been that upset. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. I quickly dodged back behind the door as a sneaker flew at me.

"I come bearing gifts." I said sweetly. There was no answer. I peeked my head in again and Clary was sprawled out on her desk chair, facing the door. She had slid way down, legs way out straight, arms crossed. She had the most adorable glare. Her cheeks were still red, but not as bright as before. I took my chances and went into the room. I readjusted the coffee so I had one in each hand and I used my foot to kick the door closed behind me. I walked towards her and held out her cup of coffee. She snubbed me and looked away with a contorted half smile on her face. I repressed a chuckle. I could see how hard it was for her, she was trying to be mad, but she didn't really have it in her. I put both cups of coffee on the bureau and walked over so I was in front of her. I dropped down to my knees between her sprawled out legs and put my hands on either side of her hips. This way we were close to eye level. She kept moving her head around not looking me directly in the eye, but she had a smirk she looked like she was trying hard to keep off her face.

"_Do you hate me_?" I teased sweetly. Her eyes met mine and she broke into a smile before she looked away with a slight laugh and continued trying to maintain a scowl. She just looked so cute.

"_Are you going to break up with me_?" I teased sweetly. Another small laugh escaped her lips. She looked back at me and her eyes looked like she was smiling, even though her mouth looked like she was still trying to look angry. She held my gaze this time. With my hands still on her hips I pulled her slowly towards me. Her ass had been right on the edge of the seat anyway, so she easily slid off the chair. I gently guided her to the ground. She didn't resist, but she maintained her crossed arms and her attempt to look angry, which was slowly softening. I shifted myself back so I was sitting between my feet and pulled her body all the way forward so she was on my lap, her legs jetted out on either side of me. I wrapped my arms around her body and gazed into her beautiful sparkling green eyes. Our faces were about six inches away from each other.

"_Soul meets soul on lovers' lips_." I said softly. Will had emailed me some pictures and stuff yesterday and included a few choice quotes he said girls just swoon over. I couldn't get the pictures to open on my phone, but some of the quotes I liked. This was one of the shorter ones and it had the word lips in it. Clary's whole face softened and she reached her hand up and placed it on the side of my cheek gently and I leaned into it.

"Suddenly a hopeless romantic?" She sounded somewhat amused, she was probably a little suspicious with me quoting poetry, but her whole face looked very affectionate and I wasn't going to be bringing up Will right now, so I just let it go. I nodded.

"Um Hum." I tightened my arms around her and slowly leaned towards her. Her eyes closed as her lips met mine halfway. I reached my hand up to her hair and pulled her scrunchy out. A pool of curls tumbled down her back. I ran my fingers through her hair as her hands snaked up and around my neck. I could feel her legs change position slightly, but it was enough to rock her body against mine and send a very pleasurable sensation throughout me. It was likely unintentional, but my body reacted as I automatically held her tighter and deepened the kiss, parting her lips with my own. Our tongues caressed each others as I slowly leaned back until we were lying on the floor with Clary straddling my hips. I slowly repositioned my legs so my knees were bent up, the way they were bent before was getting uncomfortable. I slide my hands up and under her tank top so I could run them over her bare back. I absentmindedly remembered that her lacey white bra snaps in the front and smiled to myself. Clary's hands played with my hair. For several minutes we laid on the floor like that.

_Knock Knock Knock _Clary started to sit up, but I held her firm. That rocking motion when she repositioned herself was definitely nice. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked down at me. Her hair falling forward. I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Ignore it." I said softly as I took one of my hands and pushed her hair back behind her ear. I held on to a strand of her hair and twirled it in my hand. She tilted her head slightly and looked at me in thought with a smirk. I dropped the strand of her hair and moved my hand to the back of her head and guided her lips back to mine with no resistance. She melted back into me. Our lips danced against each other's.

_Knock Knock Knock _At the slightest inclination of Clary starting to sit up I held my hand firm on the back of her head and she made a slightly agitated noise, but didn't struggle. She just collapsed back onto me. You could hear the sound of retreating footsteps down the hallway. I moved my hand from the back of Clary's head to her lower back and resumed my position of running my hands under her tank top and along her bare back.

"Knock Knock Knock" My eyes flew open as Clary sat up. I didn't try to fight her. I could clearly distinguish Izzy's voice and I could also tell she was in the room with us. Clary was sitting still straddling my hips. I was partial to this position. As long as she didn't move too much, if she moved wrong, she'd squish my junk. I folded my hands under my head and glared over at Izzy at the door. I was looking at her upside-down in this position.

"Can I help you with something?" I growled. Izzy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"God. First of all the doors have locks if you really wanted privacy. Second of all you have the whole damn night, why waste a beautiful day inside? Izzy flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Really is that why you came in here. You thought we were making out at the wrong time of day?" I asked sarcastically. Clary giggled.

"No. There's some girl here that wants to talk to Clary. Saree or something." Clary looked confused

"I don't know anybody named Saree." Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. She seems to know you. She's insistent on talking to you and she's kind of annoying, so just go and talk to her and make her leave. Then you can do, well whatever it was you were doing when I walked it." Izzy shook her head. I could see Maia in the hallway just standing in front of Jordan's room.

"Is she coming?" Maia called. Izzy turned towards Maia.

"Yep. Just give her a minute to…" Izzy looked over her shoulder at Clary and I.

"…get off of Jace's manhood." Clary snorted and started to get up hastily.

"What?" Maia shrieked and took the few extra steps down the hall to look in the room. I took an exasperated breath and followed Clary off the ground.

"Izzy!" Maia snapped as she glared at Izzy. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Hey you didn't see how they were just sitting." Maia gave Clary an apologetic look and turned to walk back out the door; Izzy right on her heels. Izzy looked over her shoulder at Clary.

"Don't forget to take your pill today." She winked.

"What?" I asked confused and looked from Izzy to Clary. Clary was glaring at Izzy with rosy cheeks.

"Hey! You better not be cheating Izzy." I heard Maia yell down the hallway. Izzy turned back around.

"Tootles." Izzy called behind her as she walked to the door.

"I have tomorrow. Jordan has today Maia." Izzy spat just as she was pulling the door shut.

"I'm never going to win the pool at this rate." I could hear Maia sputtering down the hallway just before the door completely closed. I turned to Clary with a quizzical expression. She was bright red.

"What was that all about?" She was picking her scrunchy up off the floor and heading to the mirror.

"What do you think?" I shrugged.

"Use your imagination Jace. This is Izzy we're talking about. What is Izzy's favorite thing in the world to focus on?" I thought for a second.

"Her hair." Clary was combing her fingers through her hair.

"Second favorite thing then."

"Shoes." She was throwing her hair up in her scrunchy.

"Ok, maybe it's her third favorite thing."

"Her nails." Clary spun around towards me.

"My sex life Jace! Or lack there of. I would bet they have a friggin pool as to when we have sex. They can't know.-" She was shaking her head adamantly.

"-When we have sex Jace. None of them can know." She sounded so serious. It was adorable. I covered the slight distance between us quickly and wrapped my arms around her waist with a smirk and picked her up and swung her around in a circle. She threw her arms around my neck with a small peal of laughter. I looked into her sparkling green eyes with a mischievous look as I held her off the ground.

"_When_?" I emphasized the word she used. Very nice choice of words. I liked it. She turned an even deeper shade of red.

"If." She said matter-of-factly.

"_When?_" I reiterated.

"If." She said with a little bit of a chuckle and a small smile.

"_When?_" I said again more playfully. She rolled her eyes with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh put me down. There is some girl waiting to talk to me in the other room." She didn't sound nearly as annoyed as I imagine she wanted to. Especially with her bright red cheeks and that huge smile on her face.

"Since when do you rush for anyone?" I asked softly. Clary marched to her own drum, she didn't do what she was told and she sure didn't rush for anybody. I figured that out in just a few days. She chuckled and her eyes softened further. I was just so happy right now, and very much focusing on sex at the moment. I crashed my lips to hers, parting her mouth with my own, and my tongue quickly searched for hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck tighter. One at a time I moved my hands from her waist, over her ass, and down her thighs, pulling her legs up and around me. Once both of her legs were wrapped around my waist I returned my hands to her back and held her firmly. Of course about 30 seconds later.

"Good God. Maybe Jordan will win." Maia snapped. Clary abruptly pulled away from me and untangled her legs from my body. I set her down on the ground as Maia watched, hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

"Living room. Now. Stranger waiting." Maia spat. She watched Clary as she quickly walked across the room to Maia. Clary hesitated and looked over her shoulder at me when she got to the door.

"You coming?" She asked sweetly. Maia put her arm around Clary's shoulder stifling a laugh.

"I think Jace…has something to take care of first." Maia glanced over her shoulder at me quickly. She looked somewhat amused and shook her head.

"Put a shirt on before you come out." Maia turned forward and ushered Clary out of the room, and shut the door behind her. Leaving me very alone and very aroused.

* * *

**Percy Bysshe Shelley** **(4 AUG 1792 - 8 JUL 1822) _Soul meets soul on lovers' lips_**

_Soul meets soul on lovers' lips,_


	31. Kay's baby sister

Clary's POV

Maia ushered me down the hall and into the living room. As I walked into the living room I barely noticed Jordan leaning against the wall just to the right of the entrance from the hallway, wearing black gym shorts and a dark green t-shirt. His clothes were dry and his hair wet, he had showered since his run. Simon sat on the oversize sofa chair, tan cargo shorts and a black gamer t-shirt. His hair was gelled in a failed attempt to be styled. Izzy was standing next to his chair facing away. She still wore the same terrycloth shorts and shirt from the morning, likely because she hadn't had a chance to get in my room and get any different clothes. I could not yet see the girl, Izzy was blocking her. As I took a step into the living room, Simon looked over at me, causing Izzy to step aside as she turned towards me.

There sitting on the sofa was a remarkable women, really barely still a girl. She had unnaturally striking slightly wavy long scarlet hair that fell down around her face and down her shoulders almost to her waist like fire. She stood up as she saw me and proceeded towards me with a bright smile coming across her face. She was probably just above average height, but with her very high heels she was likely taller than Izzy. She wore a white deep cut v-neck spaghetti strap sundress that flowed down to just around her knees. She had a tiny waist accented by a thin black belt. She was rather well endowed and greatly exposed. Her tanned body was slightly toned. She was extremely lovely. Her makeup was done flawless as though she were preparing for a photo shoot. One of her most noteworthy features though were her eyes, her crystal clear blue as glass eyes accented with blue and brown eye shadow. She crossed the distance between us gracefully as though she were gliding rather than walking. If it weren't for those eyes and that smile I would never had made out a hint of the scrawny clumsy child I had once known. She flung her arms around me.

"CLAY!" She screeched. I returned her hug much gentler than the death grip she had on me.

"Seelie?" My confidence didn't waver, but my voice was questioning. She pulled back with her hands still on either side of my upper arms. She was looking right into my eyes.

"You don't remember me?" Her voice dropped, her eyes softened, some of the excitement gone. I reached out almost involuntarily, gently grabbed a handful of her hair, and tugged lightly.

"I remember a clumsy little blonde wild child with skinned knees and sky blue eyes, not a graceful young lady with flaming red hair." I flicked the handful of hair I was still holding towards her theatrically hitting her in the face with it.

"Where did this come from?" I asked amused with a teasing smile. She rolled her eyes at me playfully. I hadn't noticed Maia and Jordan leave the room, but out of the corner of my eye I did notice Izzy was sitting down on the loveseat giving me a quizzical expression.

"I dyed it. We can't all have naturally beautiful red hair like _some _people." She giggled. I felt a warm masculine hand on my shoulder and subconsciously leaned into the warm body it was attached to. Seelie's eyes furrowed as she looked at the person behind me.

"Do I know you?" Seelie sounded rather confused. I turned over my shoulder slightly and when I registered the person behind me I jerked away as I turned around, Seelie's hands falling from my shoulders. A shiver of discomfort spreading through me.

"_Sebastian_?" I scolded as I shot him a glare. He laughed.

"Don't look at me like that. _You're_ the one that leaned into _me_." He said sarcastically. He never looked in my direction; his eyes were focused on Seelie. He stepped forward and took her hand in his and slowly brought it to his lips, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time. He closed his eyes briefly as he kissed her knuckles and looked up at her with a smile. He held her hand rubbing circles on it with his thumb. She had a smile across her face.

"My Dear if I was graced with setting eyes on you ever before I do lament my memory fails me. However, if one did forget such a superior specimen of the fairer sex it would be terribly regrettable. In a word, beautiful, but that does not begin to describe you." Seelie giggled. Two arms came around my waist quickly and I tensed as I was pulled tightly into a warm body. A soft kiss was planted on my cheek.

"Did I startle you?" Jace whispered into my ear. I smiled as I melted into his embrace. I didn't want to get Jace annoyed with Sebastian. They just seemed to be getting over their issues. If I said anything Jace would just make a bigger deal out of it than it was. Friends touch friends. Sebastian just kissed Seelie's hand, though it's not like they were friends, and that was definitely flirting, but Jem kissed my cheek and it wasn't. I didn't know what to think. Had I not leaned into him it probably wouldn't have been as awkward. Was it weird? Was I overreacting? Should I just tell Jace? This relationship stuff was all new to me. I'd bring it up to Simon or Alec later. Ask one of them what I should do. I shook my head.

"No. Well yes, but it's nothing." I took a deep breath. Sebastian was continuing to give Seelie a number of complements and engage her in light conversation.

"So what'd I miss gorgeous?" Jace said softly. He kissed my cheek again.

"Not too much-" I couldn't get anymore out as he effectively distracted me. He kissed just behind my ear, then he moved down my neck, one kiss, after another, after another, and my eyes fluttered shut as a small moan escaped my lips. I just wished we were back in my bedroom again. Izzy's loud intentional throat clear brought me out of the moment and my eyes flew open as Jace's lips left my neck and his body shifted, but he left his arms around me. Sebastian, Seelie, Izzy, and Simon were all looking at us with amused expressions, well maybe not Simon, he looked more disgusted.

"Don't let us stop you." Sebastian said jokingly. Jace made a slightly irritated noise and dropped his arms grabbing my hand in the process and leading me further into the living room. We plopped down on the nearest side of the couch, farthest from the loveseat. Jace sat all the way in the corner with me right next to him. His arm was around my back and resting on my waist, and his fingers grazed back and forth on my side. Seelie glided over and sat on the other side of the couch, with her arm casually draped over the arm rest. Sebastian sat down on the loveseat closest to Seelie with his arm draped over his armrest. The loveseat and the couch almost formed a T so if they so choose they could be holding hands and their feet could touch. Not that I liked the idea of little Seelie being that close to Sebastian.

"Seelie why don't you sit closer to me?" I patted the couch. Seelie and Sebastian's eyes seemed to be locked.

"I'm good." Seelie said lightly. Jace tightened his arm around me as I rolled my eyes.

"So Clary, are you going to introduce us to your little friend?" Izzy said sarcastically. Her arms were crossed and her legs were crossed, her foot kicking out into the air.

"Oh. Seelie, that's Simon, his girlfriend Izzy, that's Sebastian, and this is my boyfriend Jace." I pointed as I went. Jace's arm tightened around me as I called him my boyfriend. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and briefly smiled. I had introduced him a couple times yesterday as my boyfriend, to Jaida and Bat, but I just couldn't help it, every time I thought of Jace as my boyfriend I smiled.

"Everybody this is Seelie…Kay's baby sister." Izzy and Simon seemed to gasp slightly and Jace tensed a bit when I said Kay. A flash of recognition crossed Sebastian's eyes, but he didn't say anything and his expression quickly returned to, well whatever that semi creepy, semi affectionate look was he was giving Seelie. Seelie cringed and crossed her arms. Of course I spent so much time with her growing up, seeing her as just a little kid, that watching her cross her arms and unintentionally push her chest out that much more, I just wanted to go grab something to cover her up. I wasn't looking at Jace, but it was pretty clear Sebastian had taken a peek and from the look Izzy shot Simon I'd say his eyes wandered for a second as well. I just wanted to yell at all of them, and tell her to put some clothes on. God I was turning into Simon.

"Hmph…_Kay's baby sister._ That's all I'll ever be won't I?" Seelie was tapping her foot. I rolled my eyes.

"Very mature." Izzy muttered. Seelie glared at her.

"How did you get Saree out of Seelie Izzy?" Jace was shaking his head.

"You know I find her to be annoying and I really don't care what her name is." Izzy was looking at her nails.

"Izzy! That was rude." I spat.

"I think this room is a little crowded Clay. Don't you?" Seelie snapped in Izzy's direction Sebastian started to stand up, perhaps he felt this was a good out, but Seelie reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Leaving so soon?" She said sweetly. Sebastian sat back down with a smirk, Seelie still holding his hand. Seelie redirected her gaze back to Izzy with a glare. Izzy rolled her eyes as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and stood up.

"Whatever." Izzy walked over to Simon and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the chair.

"I don't think she meant me." Simon mumbled somewhat straining his head to look in Seelie's direction as Izzy dragged him out of the living room. Seelie was beautiful, like cover of a magazine already airbrushed beautiful. One of those girls that when you catch your boyfriend looking at her, it was only because you were looking at her too, cursing her for what God gave her. Not that Izzy wasn't just as gorgeous, Izzy was definitely gorgeous, but Seelie was definitely dressed up to be eye candy.

"Nice to meet you." Simon said over his shoulder. He sounded like a dork. Izzy's definitely going to be kicking his ass later.

"She's only sixteen Simon." I shouted as they passed Simon's room and walked down the hall no longer in view. Maybe Izzy was finally going to get herself clothes. I bet Izzy goes all out today. Super sex appeal. I returned my gaze to Sebastian with a slight glare. It had been three years since I'd seen Seelie and she changed a lot in that time. Sebastian looked a little uncomfortable as Seelie held his hand in hers and started to gently stroke it.

"Sixteen?" Sebastian said looking a little uncomfortable.

"Can you say statutory rape?" Jace muttered. Sebastian stood up, Seelie holding his hand tightly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles as he had done before. He held her gaze as he righted himself.

"Call me when you're legal beautiful." He said heavily.

"Saturday!" She raised her eyebrows up and down once quickly.

"Two days?" Sebastian had a mischievous smirk on his face. She nodded once.

"Yep!" She popped the p.

"See you Saturday beautiful." With that he winked and dropped her hand, she gave little resistance this time. He walked out of the living room and down the hall. I'd have to ask him later what happened with him and Jessie. I thought they were getting along well. Plus, isn't there some rule about not dating your ex-girlfriends little sister? I guess it really wasn't my business anymore, it's not like Kay and I were friends and Seelie was definitely growing up. Maybe I'd just warn her a little. I cleared my thoughts and returned my gaze to Seelie.

"What's up? I haven't seen you in forever." Seelie smiled.

"I know right. You're all super pretty now. Not that you weren't before, but you're so cute Clay!"

"Clay? Like Kaelie called you Clay?" Jace asked quizzically. Seelie chuckled.

"Like her hair. Clary was all into art classes all throughout school and when she was in like fourth grade she took pottery class. They had this red clay that was almost the same color as her hair. She used to get that crap in her hair and Kay use to sit there and try to get it out. It would have just washed out if she took a shower, but they didn't realize that the first couple times. I remember Clary coming over one day after school, one side of her head was caked with red chunky crap. She had taken her hand and pushed back her hair from her face with a handful of clay." Seelie was laughing. Jace chuckled. I rolled my eyes. I remembered that.

"Anyway it turned into a little joke when Kay would try to get the clay out, was it Clary or clay. If Clary screamed Kay was pulling out her hair and not the clay. Anyway the nickname just kind of stuck and we've all been calling Clary Clay for years." Seelie shrugged.

"We all?" Jace questioned.

"Yeah. Me, Kay, and Mel, my brother."

"You have a brother too. Why doesn't Kaelie ever mention any of you?" Jace sounded confused.

"Well my parents divorced eight years ago, and Mel is actually my half brother, from my father's first marriage, so he went to live with my father after the divorce. Kay and Mel never really got along and she doesn't really keep in contact with him, so she usually doesn't bother telling people she even has a brother. Mel always doted on me. We keep in contact. Mel and my dad actually live in this area. Kay and I live with my mom back in the city."

"It still doesn't explain why she doesn't tell her friends about _you._" Seelie giggled. I rolled my eyes. This was Kay, I could tell Jace why she wouldn't tell guys she had a drop dead gorgeous little sister.

"Well by friends I assume you mean guys, because she never has a problem telling other girls she has a sister, not that she has a lot of girl friends, but still. Guys on the other hand, well she tells me it's to protect me. She doesn't really have boy friends, she has play things, and she says she doesn't want them near me. All caring older sister crap, but if you ask me I think she doesn't want the competition. She has a lot of miles on her-" I cut Seelie off. I had a bad feeling she was walking in her sister's shoes when it came to guys.

"I think we get the picture Seelie. So to what do I owe your visit? Just to catch up?" Seelie smirked. Seelie had always been sweet to me when she was little. I gave her attention and Kay never bothered with her. Even though Kay and I had a falling out, I never had any issues with Seelie.

"No. Not exactly a social call, I guess. Kay's been in an extra good mood the last few days and seems to be extra sneaky. I saw your address on a pad of paper in Kay's room, and I just had to come and see you. I know Kay's been cooking up something, I just didn't know who was the patsy. I've got a feeling it's probably you. I don't know anything specific, but I'll let you know if I hear anything. I'd just be extra careful if I were you. I can see what she's after." Seelie darted her eyes quickly to Jace and looked back at me sympathetically. Jace tightened his arm around me.

"Thank you. That's sweet of you to tell me Seelie, but if you don't feel comfortable telling me anything else you don't have to, I understand Kay's your sister and that's more-" She cut me off shaking her head.

"I sooner keep a stranger's secret than one of Kay's. That girl never did anything nice for me. I'm only in town to see Mel, he's coming to the bonfire. You're welcome to come if you want. It's tomorrow, but Kay will be there, so I don't know if you want to." I smiled halfheartedly.

"We were already invited by your charming sister. We're planning on going." Seelie gave me a caring look and nodded once.

"Ok. I guess I should go before Kay gets suspicious that I'm not around." Seelie stood up and I did as well. I gave her a big huge.

"Don't be a stranger." She chuckled.

"Look who's talking." She shook her head as she pulled away. She looked over my shoulder at Jace, he was standing by the couch a few feet behind me.

"Nice to meet you Jace." She said kindly. He nodded.

"You too." I walked her to the door and outside, leaving Jace in the living room. When we got outside I hesitated by her car as she opened the door.

"Just to let you know Seelie…" She turned towards me.

"Yeah?" I had been debating whether or not to say anything but I just decided I should. She just warned me about Kay, I could warn her about Sebastian. Not necessarily warn her off him, just to be careful. Like I had warned Jem about Jessie and Sebastian.

"Sebastian seems like an alright guy. I've hung out with him a little, but he's still kind of a player, so just be careful. I wouldn't jump in bed with him right away if you're looking for a real relationship." She laughed a peal of laughter.

"Clay you're so funny. I know Sebastian's a player. It took me a few minutes to place him, but Kay's cell phone wallpaper is of Sebastian doing a body shot off her neck." She laughed.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle Sebastian. It's you I'm worried about." She shook her head as she climbed into her car.

"See you later Clay." Seelie winked, then put on her sunglasses, started her car and pulled out of the driveway.

When I got back inside Jace was sitting at the kitchen table in dark green swim trunks eating a plate of food. We decided to start our day off with some swimming followed by a couple hour walk along the lake, interrupted by a planned picnic lunch in a beautiful meadow. Though we had already had a pretty full day I convinced Jace to take me riding in the evening after a quick bite to eat. This time I road with him and he did some trotting and even cantered a bit. Part of the ride had been by moonlight and was very romantic. It was late by the time we left the stable. We headed back to the house around 9:00, and after a very full day, I was completely exhausted.


	32. Just a little nervous

**Clary's POV**

I must have fallen asleep in Jace's car, because I woke up to a bright room, wrapped in Jace's arms, still wearing the clothes I had ridden in, with only my sneakers removed. I'd have to make a point to wash Jace's bed linings today. He had on his riding clothes too and it smelled like a stable in here. I carefully detached myself from Jace and he seemed to be deadweight at my side. It was only 7:00, but I was wide awake. I was a little sore from being so active yesterday, but I decided to start my day with a nice run anyway. I wrote a note for Jace and left it on his night stand.

I wasn't too surprised to find a room full of people when I got back from my run. Simon, Izzy, Jordan, Sebastian, and Aline were all in the kitchen eating, drinking coffee and visiting. Predominately everybody was talking about the bonfire. Jace must still have been asleep. I was sure Maia would be up by now, maybe she was in the bathroom or something. Izzy's eyes went immediately to me when I walked in the door sizing me up. The room got quiet as I walked over to the cabinets to get a glass for water.

"No." Izzy said matter-of-factly.

"Dammit I lost!" Jordan snapped as he pounded his fist firmly to the table. I rolled my eyes. There were several chuckles.

"Good morning everybody. So nice to see you." I went to the fridge to fill my glass.

"Does she know?" Aline asked suspiciously. There were several murmured No's. Of course I know you people aren't exactly being that super secret about it.

"Yes I know you idiots!" I downed my glass of water.

"Hey!" Izzy snapped indignantly.

"You're incorrigible." I shook my head. I was use to Izzy's antics. It was part of who she was. What would she do with all of her time if she didn't have me? They wanted to do this? Fine. I wanted the details though. They were talking about me.

"So I might as well get an overview. Who already lost the bet? I want to see what my friends really think of me." I headed for the coffee. There were a few snickers.

"Lost what bet? What is everybody talking about? If there is a bet I want in." Sebastian seemed confused and eager all mixed together. There were a number of chuckles. God, I figured everybody was in on this. I would have been just as happy leaving anybody in the dark that was already in the dark.

"Well Clary if you think you know what we're all talking about, why don't _you_ tell Sebastian?" Izzy's voice had a hint of wickedness in it. I didn't doubt she knew I had a good idea, but she just wanted me to say it out loud. She knew I wasn't that comfortable talking about sex. It's a lot more embarrassing to talk about something you don't really know that much about. Just talking to Jace about it the other day, letting him know I was a virgin, then the whole thing with the bet, I knew my cheeks were burning up with those conversations, and he didn't bat an eye. He wasn't uncomfortable at all talking about that stuff. I was surrounded by sex lately, the idea of sex. I knew very clearly Jace wanted to have sex, and part of me really did too, but part of me was nervous and scared and just not sure if I was ready. We really had only been dating a couple of days, that's not that long of a time to just decide, yep, this is the right guy to lose my virginity to. Though this was Jace, and I knew I loved him, and he loved me, but this was a huge decision to make and I didn't want to feel like I was being pressured into it. I knew Jace wasn't really trying to pressure me, but I still felt the pressure. Of course this bet was the worst part. I felt like everybody was analyzing me every time they saw me to see if I looked like I was glowing, to see if I looked like I had sex. If things were different, if I wasn't a virgin, nobody would care. I could talk about this without blushing without getting uncomfortable. I took a deep breath.

"Sex Sebastian. They are betting on when Jace and I have sex!" I spit that out much harsher than I meant to. I got it out though. It was a little easier seeing as my back was to everybody because I was making my coffee, that way I couldn't see their reactions, and they couldn't see the blush I'm sure I had on my face. It worked in my benefit that I had just come back from a run though, my face usually got pretty red after I worked out and stayed that way for a while. I heard a few chuckles behind me.

"Oh yeah? I want in on that bet." Sebastian said sinisterly. His tone sent a shiver through my body. I turned around and leaned against the counter taking a sip of my coffee. There was a slightly odd silence as a door in the hallway opened and closed. Maia walked in the kitchen and came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey girl." I gave her a one handed hug back, still holding my coffee.

"Hey big sis." I smiled. Maia started to pour herself a cup of coffee. Ok. I could talk about this causally. I reiterated my question.

"So who already lost the bet?"

"You know about the bet?" Maia asked surprised and shot Izzy a glare.

"Yes!" I snapped a little too abruptly. I tried to compose myself. Maia shrugged.

"Jordan and Aline already lost. Everybody else is still in the running." I nodded slowly.

"So who had what day?" I asked trying to sound somewhat indifferent. There were several undecipherable murmurs.

"Oh no!" Izzy was shaking her head.

"You'll cheat. You'll pick who you want to win." I laughed. I waited nearly nineteen years to have sex just to pick the date based on this stupid bet. I don't think so.

"Yes Izzy. That was exactly what I planned to do." I said sarcastically and shook my head.

"I just wanted to know about the two that lost. That's all." I said trying to sound nonchalant. Izzy nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. Jordan had yesterday and Aline had Saturday." I was trying to register what she had said.

"Wait. Aline had Saturday? When did you make this bet?" I snapped. I was too surprised. I was leaning forward from the counter. Several eyes diverted their gaze as I looked skeptically at Izzy.

"When you said you'd come on the trip." She said matter-of-factly.

"Izzy! You were betting on me and Jace having sex before I even got here." I said in a raised voice, I had lost my composure completely. I was glaring at Izzy. Izzy took a sip of her coffee and shrugged.

"No no…that's not it per se…Well it started with me betting Maia you'd have sex with…somebody else…" I knew Izzy was talking about Sebastian and my cheeks were already feeling warm. I turned around and added more coffee, taking my time. I had pretty much downed my first cup, though I still had about a forth of a cup left. I just needed a minute to take a breath. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"-Then Aline got in on it…and it turned into a when and not an if…Then the bet kind of came out on Saturday and everybody else just kind of wanted in when they heard about it and…now the bet…well…it's implied, but it just isn't about Jace explicitly." She muttered the last part.

"Bet better be about me explicitly!" Jace snapped. I held my coffee cup as my head snapped in the direction of Jace's voice. He was leaning against the doorframe from the hallway to the kitchen, silver gym shorts on, no shirt, arms crossed. I hadn't heard him at all. He was directing a scowl in Izzy's direction. I wondered how much he heard. He wasn't there when I turned towards the coffee maker, but that doesn't mean he wasn't within earshot range in the hallway. He looked pretty pissed and if he picked up the Sebastian implication, I know that wouldn't make him very happy. I doubt Jace knew Izzy had made a point multiple times to tell me Sebastian would make great vacation sex. I didn't want to deal with this right now.

"I've got to shower." I shook my head. I walked towards Jace. Gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said good morning. He was still glaring passed me at Izzy.

"You go on. I'd like a minute to talk to my sister." I rolled my eyes. I went to my room, cup of coffee still in hand, leaving Jace with a scowl.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

Jace dragged me outside to give me a stupid lecture. He felt I was pressuring Clary into having sex and making her feel uncomfortable, I think he's just overreacting. Clary's fine, she knows I kid around with her all the time. Though I do think she'd calm down if she got laid, but that's just me. He wanted to know who the bet was originally about, like it wasn't obvious, but he was pretty pissed about the Sebastian vacation sex thing, but whatever, he'll get over it. He said Clary seemed rather flustered about the whole idea of the bet and had brought it up a few times the day before while they were out. That didn't sound like Clary to me. Not the same Clary that had a pool going senior year whether I'd get knocked up before I graduated. Jace didn't get our relationship, we teased each other. It was mutual; to an extent, I teased Clary a bit more. He never came to my aid when she said horrible things about my cooking. Anyway, he had turned into this crazy overprotective boyfriend. Now he was worried that something was bothering her and he was worried it had something to do with this bet, or sex in general, he wasn't sure. He blamed me either way. He thought she seemed really off the day before, extra snappy, but when he tried to ask her about it she brushed him off. He asked me to talk to her about it, see if it was a girl thing, maybe she just had her period or something, and maybe she'd feel more comfortable talking to me.

"God. She doesn't have her period Jace." I was shaking my head at him. Men always think if a women acts off you're either PMSing or you have your period. His eyebrows were all furrowed.

"How can you be sure? She moves away from me when I-" I held up my hand as I cut him off.

"I don't want to know where you were going with that Jace. I know she doesn't. She'll get her period not next Tuesday but the week after that." He looked so confused.

"How do you-" I shook my head.

"We hang out all the time Jace. We have the same cycle and we are both on the pill, so I know she gets her period the same day I do, and it will always be that way until one of us comes off the pill, and maybe even then, I don't know. I get mine on Tuesday the week after next and so does she. End of story." He just looked so confused. He was just staring at me not saying anything.

"_What?"_ I snapped. He shook his head.

"I don't even know where to begin." I rolled my eyes at him as a thought crossed my mind that didn't sound too far off base. All the times I tease Clary about sex, try to have safe sex talks with her, whatever, she gets really embarrassed and uncomfortable, but she was probably never really in a place in her life that sex was all that imminent of a concern for her. She never asked questions or seemed to really want to talk about it. Maybe she did have things she wanted to talk about now and it wasn't like she had a mother or sister to talk to. I was so blind. That's probably exactly what was bothering her. This was totally a me thing! Oh my baby is growing up. A big smile crossed my face. Jace had been going on and on about whether all that crap about women's cycles aligning was true or not. I hadn't really been paying attention.

"Yes, yes. We align. Eureka! You've just figured out the big secret to women. Now I'll have to kill you before you tell all the other men…I'll talk to her." I started to turn around as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Why do you look like the cat that just ate the canary? What do you know?" I winked.

"I think I know what's wrong, and it _is_ a girl thing." I brushed off his hand as I walked into the cottage. He just stood outside. I had to soften her up a little. I was pretty sure she'd just brush me off if I went in there right now. Mimosas! It was the day before Fourth of July. We could start celebrating now. We had bought a few bottles of Champaign to make Mimosas tomorrow, but really, with the bonfire tonight, I didn't think anybody was going to be waking up early tomorrow and want more to drink. I took out two of the larger Champaign glasses, a bottle of bubbly and a bottle of citrus vodka. Mimosas alone would take a couple to get her talking, I improvised. I put a shot of vodka in each cup, put in enough Champaign to add bubbles and filled what was left with OJ. They'd be strong, but good.

"What are you doing? It's not even 9:00?" Simon was right behind me.

"Mimosas in the morning!" I sung." I turned around and gave Simon a peck on the cheek. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was looking at me very skeptically.

"With vodka?" He questioned. I shot him a glare.

"Yes. With vodka." He didn't say another word. He knew not to question me. I picked up the two glasses and walked to Clary's room. I glanced down the hall first towards the bathroom and noticed the door wide open, so she had to be in her room. I kicked the door a couple times with my foot.

"Come in." Her voice floated out of the bedroom.

"My hands are full." A moment later she was opening the door. A smile lit up her face.

"Mimosas?" I nodded. I offered her one and she took it as I closed the door behind me, locking it. She looked at me a little skeptically, but didn't say anything. We both walked over and sat on her bed. She still had on her smelly clothes from yesterday. Her cheeks were still a little pink. She was just holding her glass, neither one of us had taken a sip. Clary loves to toast, but often doesn't actually make the speech, so I thought of something to say. I started hesitantly, toasting to her numbered days as a virgin probably wouldn't go over well.

"So, we're not in high school anymore and I guess that means we're all grown-up, so let's toast to growing up." She gave me a suspicious look put raised her glass to mine.

"To growing up." She repeated. Our glasses clinked and we each took a sip.

"Mmm. This is good." She said as she licked her lips. I sat back and took another sip of my drink. She was kind of eyeing me, but I was just waiting for her to loosen up a bit, hoping she'd talk first. She finally broke the silence, only about a quarter of the way into her drink. I should have put a straw in it. She would have sucked it down.

"What's up Izzy?" She took another sip. I decided to start in another direction. It was something I had been meaning to talk to her about as well.

"It's just. We haven't spent much time together just the two of us and a lot seems to be changing very quickly. We've been here a whole week and when we get back Simon and I will be moving in together, and Maia and Jordan will be. I think I'm moving to Simon's so I don't know if I'll keep my job at the bank-" She looked startled but didn't say anything.

"-It's just it won't be as close. A five minute walk to be a teller at a bank is awesome, but a 20 minute commute that involves me getting on the metro is long. There are a lot of branches by Simon's I could transfer to. Plus I get the feeling you might move." She looked down at her drink. She was probably about halfway through it at this point. I had barely touched mine, just those first two sips. I just waited to see if she'd say something, but when she didn't I continued.

"Anyway, I thought we could just talk a little about what's going on. If you don't want to we don't have to though." It was always easier to be equivocal with Clary. Not to corner her. Open the door and let her walk through it. Draw it out of her without her realizing it. She took another big gulp of her drink, leaving only about ¼ left in the glass. Okay, maybe the straw would have been overkill. There was a long silence, but this time she broke it.

"Yes. I have been thinking about moving. You and Maia seem so happy with Simon and Jordan, you don't need me around all the time, and I can't bear the thought of Jace going back to school. I feel like he'd take a piece of me with him if he left. Jace and I talked about it a little, but not really that seriously. I don't know exactly how he feels about the idea,-" I cut her off.

"The idea of you moving closer to him?" I asked skeptically. That's not what I really thought she was suggesting, but I wanted to be very clear.

"The idea of me moving in with him. I love to go to sleep in his arms every night and wake up there every morning. I've been spoiled, if he makes me sleep in my own bed again I won't be able to fall asleep." She chuckled uncomfortably.

"I guess that makes me a crazy clingy girlfriend right? After just a few days and I want to live with him." I shook my head.

"You and Jace have always had a different relationship. It's like, in a bizarre way, he's spent the last two years courting you and now that you two are together it's like you've been together all the time over these last two years. You just fast-tracked through some of the initial relationship bonding and now have become inseparable. I don't know if it seems that crazy. I love Simon, but I flipped out when he mentioned moving in together, I didn't know if I was ready, I still don't know, I'm very independent. I wish I was as sure about living with Simon as you are about Jace. It's like you've become dependent on each other, but not in a bad way. Like being together makes you both stronger. Plus, I know you. You are the last person to do something like move in with somebody impulsively. I felt like it took us forever just to get you to sell your parent's house. When it comes to big decisions, you think them through before you take the plunge, you over think them. If you're ready you know it, maybe you're just afraid to actually take the steps." The last part had a double meaning, but I wasn't sure she picked up on it. I didn't want her to get too suspicious so I tried to circle back. She had just finished her drink. Her cheeks were getting pretty rosy, but I wasn't sure how much of that was the alcohol.

"Just talk to him and tell him clearly what you want. If he doesn't feel the same, which knowing Jace he might feel exactly the same as you do, he's impulsive, he loves you, which is something completely new for Jace, but if he doesn't want exactly what you want, I'm sure you two can reach a compromise you're both happy with. Don't fret about it. Enjoy your vacation." I handed her my barely touched drink and to my surprise she took it and took another gulp. Maybe I should have told her these things had vodka in them.

"Izzy can I talk to you about something serious?" Clary always would lead with _Izzy can I talk to you about something serious?_ when she didn't want me to harass her or poke fun, she needed to talk about something, well serious. Ok so maybe the vodka was a good idea, we were getting somewhere.

"Of course." I said lightly. She took a deep breath and another gulp of her drink. There was a long pause. She was staring at her drink

"Do you really…bleed?...You know…the first time?" Her cheeks definitely looked red. Ah. So we were making progress. I reached my hand out and pushed her hair behind her ear gently.

"Not necessarily…Some girls do some don't…I wouldn't worry about that… you use tampons so physically you're probably no longer in tact, your hymen is probably gone, or partially gone…you might spot a little…but, I wouldn't worry about that…I still spot sometimes…you shouldn't really bleed, not unless it's rough-" She looked at me like she was frightened. I shouldn't have said that.

"No…Don't worry about that…If you bleed it should hardly be noticeable." She took a deep breath and then another sip of her drink, God it was half gone now. I gently rubbed her back.

"Does Jace know you're a virgin?" She nodded still looking at her drink. Well that was a surprise. I was beginning to think I should say something to him on the side, but I'm glad she told him.

"So don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be very gentle with you. Just relax and keep a positive attitude and you'll be good." She smiled and gave me a somewhat amused look.

"What?" She took another sip of her drink.

"Do you find this conversation odd Izzy? Jace is your brother."

"No. Not at all. I've talked to Jace about sex. It's not odd to talk to you about sex." She looked up at me eyebrows furrowed.

"You talk to Jace about sex?" I nodded.

"I have. Yes." She shook her head slightly like she didn't believe me. She had such a curious expression.

"So. What other myths would you like to dispel?" She laughed an uncomfortable laugh. There was another long pause as she took another gulp from her drink.

"I've heard…it hurts…some people say…it hurts." I shook my head.

"It shouldn't…Not if you do it right…well unless you want it to-" She gave me that frightened look again. Shouldn't have said that.

"Never mind…If it hurts, it means you aren't ready…your body was too tense, you're too stressed…you physically weren't ready…you should stop and…well have more foreplay…third base is very fun…or just stop all together if you want to, but it should be pain-free. If you rush it or feel nervous and tense…it will hurt. If you're all stressed out and tense and inadvertently clenching all your vaginal muscles, you can't expect him to be able to comfortably fit his-" She cut me off.

"_Izzy_ I get it." She was beet red.

"Have a lot of foreplay, that will mentally and physically get your body ready, go slow, and enjoy it, you'll be fine. It's not about what's at the finish line, don't sprint, it should take you some time to get there, enjoy the marathon. Unless you're blissfully relaxed before he's heading into home plate, you won't fully enjoy what fourth base has to offer." She nodded with an amused smile and drank the rest of her drink.

"Nice analogies Izzy." I put my arm around her, even though she still had on those smelly horseback riding clothes, and pulled her close to my side, rocking us both gently.

"There's no rush. Just enjoy your time together and see where it leads. If things are moving too fast and you start to feel uncomfortable, you know you've reached the boundaries of what you are ready for. You never have to do anything you don't want to. You can tell him to stop at any time."

"I know…I was just a little nervous." She said softly. I smiled.

"I know…Feel better though?" I said softly. She took a deep breath.

"Much." I nodded.

"Good." I leaned my head against hers.

"Izzy will you help me get dressed up tonight?" I smiled wilder.

"Definitely!"


	33. Everything I could ever want

**Jace's POV**

Shortly after Izzy went back in the house I followed. I just hoped whatever was up with Clary wasn't anything too crazy. I felt like things were finally perfect between us, but yesterday she just seemed a little distant. Like her mind wasn't where we were. I went back in the house and had a cup of coffee and visited with everybody in the kitchen. Sebastian and Aline had left since I went outside with Izzy, but Simon, Jordan and Maia were still around. Izzy came out of Clary's room alone with two empty Champaign glasses, huge smile on her face.

"You're drinking? It's like 9:30 Izzy. You're turning into an alcoholic." I shook my head. She shot me a glare

"Tread very lightly Jace." Izzy hissed. I started to open my mouth to say something else, but Simon cut me off.

"I wouldn't if I were you. She's liable to throw one of those glasses at you." Simon muttered shaking his head.

"They were Mimosas. It is perfectly acceptable to have a Mimosa in the morning once in a while like on special occasions or what not." Izzy was rinsing the glasses in the sink, but Maia stepped in and started washing them.

"You always break these when you try to wash them." Maia sputtered. Izzy turned around with her arms crossed and leaned against the counter.

"Can't say I didn't try?" Izzy muttered and gave a slight shrug. I would have expected Clary to be out by now.

"What did you do with Clary?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sure she'll be out in a minute. She wanted to get together some stuff to start a load of clothes." Simon was eyeing Izzy.

"You're not as mellow as I would expect after a shot of vodka." Izzy just shrugged.

"Vodka?" I asked skeptically.

"Just drop it Jace." Izzy snapped. Clary poked her head in the kitchen as she walked by with a handful of what looked like white clothes. Her cheeks were really rosy, but otherwise she looked good, she had a big smile on her face.

"Need a hand?" I started to stand up. She shook her head.

"No. It'll only take me a minute to get these in the washer, I'll be right back." She continued walking down the hall. I thought of my room, which now smelled like a barn. I should see if I can put my sheets in with Clary's whites. Na. I'll just wash them when she's done.

"Be right back." Izzy chimed and waltzed out of the kitchen and down the hall in the direction Clary had gone. Simon quickly explained the vodka laden Mimosas to me so I'd be prepared that Clary may be slightly tipsy. A few minutes later Clary and Izzy were back in the kitchen and Clary and I had decided to go out to Panera Bread for breakfast.

The morning went by pretty quickly. Izzy insisted Clary be back by six so that she had plenty of time to fix her up before the bonfire. Clary and I went out to breakfast at Panera Bread first. I had suggested before we left that we could bring stuff to go riding, but I was surprised when Clary said she didn't want to today. When we got back from breakfast I decided to get my run over with while Clary wanted to lounge out by the lake. When I got back from my run it was already around 12:30. I changed into swim trunks and went out to join Clary. She looked so hot with her black bikini on. Her hair was pulled up in a messy knot and was still wet from a recent dip, loose curls spiraled down around her face. Her sunglasses were sitting on the ground by the lounge chair, though it was very bright out. Her body was dry, so she couldn't have been swimming that recently. She was sprawled out in the lounge chair with her sketch book in hand and a green pencil in the other, a small plastic box of colored pencils sat in the chair on the side of her. Though Alec said she was a remarkable artist, and I had seen a small sketch or two that she had given Alec, I never actually saw her draw before. I had heard from the others that Clary hadn't sketched since the accident. I was surprised and happy to find her drawing now.

I came up behind her quietly. I don't think she heard me. She was working on a beautiful landscape sketch. This was larger and much more complex than anything that Alec had shown me. She had used colored pencils to really bring the picture to life. It was incredible. I could easily tell this was the exact view from where she was sitting. The drawing was a snapshot of the light blue sky, the blue black lake with miscellaneous gray rocks and brown logs along the shore, the red and brown rock outcrop hills on the far side, the dark evergreen trees on the small island that juts out into the lake, the yellow flowering bushes closest to us, and the soft green grass in the foreground. The lake held the reflection of all that surrounded it, just as it did when you looked at it now with the sun high in the sky. I stood there and watched her for a while, maybe ten minutes. I didn't want to disturb her, but I couldn't bring myself to stop watching either. Clary finally broke the silence, though she never stopped sketching.

"I know you're standing behind me Jace." She chuckled. I covered the last step between us and put my hand on her shoulder, she turned her head towards me as I brought my lips to hers for all too brief of a kiss. I pulled away, but not far, just a few inches, and stared into her beautiful green eyes. I was enjoying the moment, just gazing affectionately into her eyes, they sparkled more than normal, whether that be from the reflection of the sun and the water I wasn't sure. She had a very sweet smile on her face.

"I didn't want to bother you." I said softly as I smiled at her. She took her hand, still holding her pencil, and rested it against the side of my cheek, I leaned into it.

"You're not." She said lightly. I brought my lips to hers again and let them linger a bit longer this time before I pulled away. She dropped her hand as I pulled away. I still kept my hand lightly on her shoulder, rubbing gently against her bare skin with my thumb. I looked down at her sketch, fully appreciating it with her watching me.

"You're really talented." I glanced back at her and she smiled a coy smile and shrugged, looking down at her picture.

"I'm alright…My mom, now she could draw. She taught me how to sketch. _She_ was really talented." She was still smiling, but looked a little sad now.

"Well I still think this is incredible. Can I see what else you've done?" I reached out my hand toward her and she hesitated. She looked up at me with a surprised look on her face and held the sketchbook a bit tighter.

"It's kind of like a diary. It's personal." I dropped my hand.

"That's alright. I'm really happy I got to see the one you're working on now." She took a deep breath.

"You can see it if you promise not to harass me." That peaked my interest. I raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"When have I ever harassed you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Never mind." She shook her head and brought her pencil to the page again. I would have ripped the sketchbook out of her hands, but I didn't want her pencil to draw a big line across the picture she was working on. I rubbed her shoulder a little firmer, closer to a massage.

"I'm sorry. I won't harass you. I'd love to see your sketchbook if you'll let me." I said very gently. She looked back up at me with a semi amused smirk and shook her head slightly.

"Here." She said flippantly. She handed me the book. I started by looking at the picture she had just been working on, I flipped backwards through the pages, assumingly going in reverse chronological order. The next picture was of a butterfly, just black pencil, no color, not too detailed, but still much better than anything I could do; this was more the type of picture she had sketched for Alec. On the same page was a picture of a peach rose in color, and a picture of a horse, Wayfarer from the look of the star shaped blaze on his forehead. Then on the next page was a much larger, simple yet eloquent side profile of Izzy, just her face, looking down, hair falling forward slightly, her eyes closed or just not visible from the angle, she looked younger somehow. The pictures continued much the same, many pictures of people I could recognize, a few I couldn't, and many pictures that weren't of people at all. Though, the intricate sketch of the lake and the simpler sketches of the butterfly, rose, and horse, appeared to be recent, possibly all today, the rest appeared to be done at another time. As I flipped back in time I was increasingly disappointed not to come across any pictures of myself, but I guess that shouldn't have surprised me given our odd relationship over the years. As I got to the front of the sketch pad, the second to last picture, or the second picture from the front really, a smirk crossed my lips as I looked down at a picture of myself.

It was just a portrait drawn with a black pencil, no color. My hair was somewhat messy, parted on the side, with hair falling down over my forehead on one side. It was a little on the long side, with waves coming passed my ears and curls flicking out at the nape of my neck. My chin was chiseled and my jaw strong. I didn't look happy in the picture, I wasn't smiling, and my lips were almost in a very slight frown. My eyes looked hard, with my eyebrows borderline furrowed. There was something simple and complex about the picture. There wasn't a lot of shading, there was no color, yet it was very clear I could see myself in the picture. The likeness was actually uncanny, but I looked so cold, so guarded, almost in pain. I lowered the picture down to Clary's eyelevel.

"Is this what I look like?" I asked skeptically. She snatched the book back out of my hands before I even knew what was happening.

"You're done." She snapped as she closed the sketchbook. She had put her dark green pencil in the pencil box and had started to put the lid on. I grabbed her arm.

"Don't. I'm sorry. The sketches are really quite good, some of them absolutely amazing. I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought I looked so…I don't know…so angry in that picture. When did you draw it?" She took a deep breath and looked up at me. Her eyes softened quickly from the irritated look she started out with to a much gentler look, but she still didn't exactly look happy.

"Christmas." She said softly. She looked back at her closed sketchbook and shook her head.

"Though that's how you often looked at me." She mumbled. I know what my life was like without her, I wasn't happy. I crouched down next to her and reached out, cradled her chin in my hand, and turned her head to face me. I smiled as I stared in her eyes. She looked almost sad again.

"I only looked at you that way because it killed me that I couldn't be with you. I wasn't angry, I was in pain. I love you Clary. I've always loved you." Her face broke into a huge smile. I brought my lips to hers, still holding her chin gently in my hand. Her arms reached up around my neck, her sketchbook at some point discarded. Her lips parted and my lips reciprocated as she deepened the kiss. I put my arms around her back and stood slowly, pulling her up and out of the lounge chair. I held her flush, my bare chest against her barely covered body. My hands ran over her back, greatly enjoying her lack of clothing. Her hands tangled in my hair and lingered at my neck. We stood there for several minutes. Our tongues danced, our hands explored each other's bodies. This was paradise. Clary in my arms, Clary in general, this was everything I could ever want. I had been with several girls, but nothing I felt with any of them was an infinitesimal amount of what I felt when I was with Clary. I knew how differently my life was with her in it and without her in it. I knew I loved her. I knew she loved me. I knew everybody would think I was impulsive and crazy, but I knew what I wanted, I wanted to be with Clary forever.

Right now I just had to figure out how to get away from her for a few hours. After an amazing kiss that I didn't want to step away from, I pulled myself away from Clary. Her face was rosy, her eyes sparkling, and an ecstatic smile lit up her face. I told her I had to go to the bathroom and went in the house to find Alec. I had seen his car in the driveway when I got back from my run, so I knew he was home. He could help me figure out how to get away without prompting suspicion from Clary.

I walked into the cottage and down the hallway to find my door wide open, the window open as well. I couldn't even register my clean smelling room, because my eyes zeroed in on the dark blue bed. Izzy was close by and was all too quick to dissuade me from bothering Clary about my agitation. Though Clary had been thoughtful and washed my barn smelling sheets, and opened up the room to air it out, she stripped my bed only to have Izzy replace my perfectly white sheets with dark crimson ones. Izzy also replaced my white blanket with a navy blue one. I argued she should have just left no sheets or blanket on my bed until my normal bed linins were washed, but she was adamant I was being a little OCD about the whole thing. I've had a completely white room for almost 20 years, why in the world would I change that now. Crimson is just dark pink, they made my room into a girl's room. Next thing I know they'll be trying to paint the walls purple or hang pictures of ponies up. Izzy was pretty pushy telling me I had to learn to accept a little change. She was adamant that Clary loved the sheets and the blanket and if I wanted her to feel comfortable in my room I should learn to bend a little. I dropped the argument about the sheets, but was persistent no other changes be made to my room without my clear consent. Izzy just laughed at me. Those red sheets and navy blanket really affected my all white decor. It would definitely take me some time to get use to that.

I finally got away from Izzy and found Alec in his room, which was perfect, because I could use some privacy. I hadn't really planed on going into too much detail, but I still didn't want nosy Izzy around. Alec was impossible. He wouldn't just help me without me explaining to him why I needed him to help me distract Clary.

"You haven't wanted to be away from her for like a second Jace. I don't understand. Now you want some space?" I took an exasperated breath.

"I didn't say I wanted space. I said I needed to get away, alone, for 2 or 3 hours." Alec raised one eyebrow.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I shook my head.

"No. Not the way I see it." He rolled his eyes.

"Just tell her you want a few hours to yourself. She's not quite that clingy Jace. You two don't have to do _everything _together. Why do you need me?" I scratched the back of my head.

"I just don't want her to be suspicious or start thinking I need time away from her. I'm afraid she'll want to come if I tell her I'm going out and I need to go alone." Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why? Where are you going?" I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath.

"I want to buy something and I don't want her with me when I do." Alec shrugged.

"So buy it another time." I cracked my neck.

"No. I want to do it tomorrow night." Alec narrowed his eyes at me skeptically.

"You want to do _what _tomorrow night?" He asked suspiciously. He looked kind of pissed.

"God. Alec I'm not going out to buy condoms or anything, don't look at me like that." Like I don't already have plenty. His face relaxed and he crossed his arms.

"Well if you're not going to work with me, I'm not going to work with you. Deal with Clary yourself." I rubbed my hands over my face frustrated and rested them on my head, fingers intertwined.

"Fine…I want to buy Clary a ring Alec." I said softly. I braced myself. Alec's eyes narrowed and he nodded slowly.

"A ring?" He barely whispered. I nodded.

"Yes a ring." I snapped. I was just waiting for him to lecture me on how stupid I was being. His eyes bulged as his hands dropped. Realization seemingly crossing his face.

"A ring? Like an engagement ring?" He said quietly, but louder than before. He looked so surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. An. Engagement. Ring." I enunciated very clearly and shook my head. A huge smile started to spread across Alec's face and before I knew what was happening he had me in a huge bear hug and lifted me slightly off the ground before placing me back down. I chuckled.

"I thought you'd think I was crazy." He laughed.

"You are crazy." He released me and stepped back placing his hands on both my shoulders.

"You're not going to try to talk me out of this? Tell me this is too fast and I'm being stupid?" He shook his head, a big smile still on his face.

"Nope. Everything you do is rash Jace. Why would you change that now? Who am I to stop you? If it's really too fast, then she'll say no. She's not impulsive when it comes to big decisions. She'll make sure she's thought it through completely before she says yes.-" I hadn't thought of her saying no, but that wasn't going to stop me from asking her.

"-You could always have a long engagement." I raised one eyebrow at him. He snickered.

"On the other hand, knowing you, you probably won't want a long engagement either." He shook his head.

"I'll go see if Izzy and Clary will bring me shopping." My eyes got big. I really didn't want Izzy to know.

"I won't say anything to Izzy. Don't worry. I'll tell them I want to look nice tonight. God this is going to be horrible. What I do for you?" He shook his head with a smile and a chuckle. As fate would have it, Alec actually had an email Clary had sent him when she ordered her class ring a few months back. She emailed him the order form with a picture of the ring, and it had her ring size on it. Though she ordered her class ring for her right hand, the size should be pretty close. He dug out the email and jotted down the size, 4.5. He wished me luck and shook my hand before we both left his room. He tracked down Izzy first and she was more than thrilled to take him shopping. He mentioned Clary, making it sound like an after thought and Izzy quickly got Clary on board too. I told Clary to have fun, I had no interest in shopping and they were out of the house by 3:00. Alec text me from the car saying that Izzy had reiterated their need to be back by 6:00 the latest, which was pushed up to 5:45 because Clary still had to shower, so that gave me less than 3 hours until they got home, but almost 5 hours before we'd need to leave for the party. I showered up and headed out to the nearest jewelry store the GPS could locate.


	34. Crazy happy

**Clary's POV**

Alec, Izzy, and I left to go shopping for something for Alec to wear to the bonfire tonight. Apparently he was interested in expanding from his standard faded black shirt party attire. Izzy convinced him to splurge on a ridiculously expensive Armani dark navy blue slim fit polo t-shirt and a reasonably priced new pair of sand color cargo shorts. The t-shirt was very flattering and hugged his body much more than the baggy clothes he normally wore. The outfit wasn't that outrageously different from what Alec normally wore, but Magnus would notice the flattering fit as well as appreciate the designer brand name and the touch of color. We were done picking out Alec's clothes fairly quickly. Alec said he wasn't in a rush to get back so Izzy and I each picked out a few things at Victoria Secrets. We were done shopping quicker than I thought we'd be. I'm not a huge shopper so I was happy when around 4:30 Izzy was willing to head back. Izzy had already picked me out a new outfit to wear to the bonfire when her and Simon borrowed my car the other day, and she had also picked herself out several new outfits as well that day, so she was fine calling it an early day today. Right as we were about to leave, Alec asked if we'd mind if he had his hair done.

The hair salon also did nails, so Izzy and I decided to get French manicures with little red and blue stars while we waited. The manicures only took 20 minutes, and though Alec's haircuts usually only took about that long as well, he decided to go all out and try something crazy. Just over an hour later Alec had his hair shorter, it was now just shorter than ear length, but messy. He had deep blue tips that were very noticeable under the ultraviolet lights in the salon, but were not so drastic as you would notice the tints in a poorly light room. His hair had been gelled to look piecey and messy, but not sticking straight up like Magnus wore it. It looked good, but so drastic compared to how Alec normally wore his hair. He was going all out tonight. We finally left the mall around 5:45 and made it back to the cottage at 6:00. I still had to take a quick shower and shave, but Izzy figured, seeing as we got our nails done at the mall, we had a little leeway on time. On the way back to the cottage, Jace text me to say he was running out quickly and he'd be back shortly. Ten minutes later when we got home, he wasn't back yet. The next twenty minutes or so were a blur as Izzy barked orders at me to take a shower and then I was being ushered into the bedroom and to the vanity. I never got a chance to see Jace before I got ready, not that it really mattered_ that_ much, I just hadn't seen him all day and I missed him.

Izzy spent the next hour and a half or so getting me all dolled up. I looked at myself in the full length mirror when Izzy was finally satisfied with her work. I had on a black mini cocktail dress. Though the straps were optional, it was just a tad bit loose even with the built-in push-up bra, so I decided to attach the thin detachable straps. The dress was completely fitted, and short, it ended way too far up my thighs. The black dress had a slight sheen to it and a crisscross design created by overlapping strips of fabric over the entire length that gave the dress a hint of elegance. Izzy put me in strappy black sandals with a good three inch heel, which I most definitely complained about. She had left my hair down, after I commented Jace really likes it down, but had taken the time to tame the curls. I had wanted to wear the green sparkly eyeliner I had been wearing lately, I loved the way it made my eyes just pop, so Izzy started me out with beautiful smoky brown eye showdown and black eyeliner, but finished it off with a touch of the green eyeliner just above the black. I wore the same black dangly earrings Izzy had worn to the club the weekend before. Izzy had suggested I minimize what I brought to the party, just incase I didn't want to hold my purse all night. I transferred a handful of necessities into a black clutch and I was ready. Izzy wore a very flattering deep plum tight strapless dress that had a heart shaped bodice that accentuated her chest, which I think was the look she was going for. Her heels were a matching shade of purple and as usual were ridiculously high. It had been rather hot today so Izzy put her hair up in a sexy French twist with her long bangs swept to the side. She finished off her outfit with large thin gold hoops as well as her normal bangle bracelets.

Miraculously, at 7:40 we were ready. The party started at 7:00, but we never actually got to parties like this on time. We walked out into the living room and I was surprised when only Maia, Jordan and, Simon were waiting. Simon and Jordan were both wearing black t-shirts and cargo shorts. They would have almost looked like they had the same outfit on, except Simon was wearing a gamer t-shirt. Maia was wearing cut off jean shorts and a fitted black tank top. Maia hardly ever wore dresses. Though Simon most definitely was holding back the urge to remark on my limited attire, he mumbled a short comment that I looked nice and quickly wrapped up Izzy in his arms as he showered her with complements. Maia and Jordan filled me in that Sebastian had already left by himself, and Aline was picked up by Ray. They hadn't seen Alec, Magnus, or Jace recently, but knew they were around the cottage somewhere. I headed back down the hallway and checked Jace's room, but it was empty. Everything perfectly in order, so he must have been ready somewhere. I knocked on Alec's door.

"Be right out." Magnus chimed. A moment later Magnus opened the door a crack and peeked out. He was wearing a bright yellow button up t-shirt with the first few buttons undone. He had on black light weight pants and black shoes. His hair was gelled and spiky with bright yellow tips. He seemed to hesitate a moment before opening the door and sweeping me up into a huge hug and spinning me around 180 degrees. He set me down with his arms still around me. I chuckled. I don't think Magnus has ever done that before. Not that he's never hugged me, but this was really over the top.

"Clary Darling you look absolutely beautiful." He cooed as a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly swatted it away. His eyes seemed to dart between me and in the open room, now behind me, but he held his arms around me rather firm and I lost focus on seeing what he was looking at as I took in his expression. He had on black eyeliner that was slightly smudged and a couple stray tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he whipped them away quickly before returning his arm around me. His smile seemed even more manic than normal. I furrowed my eyebrows at him skeptically, but it was hard not to be amused and my lips were involuntarily tweaked into a smirk.

"Thanks…Why do you look possessed? You look crazy happy, even for you, but you've been crying?" He didn't have time to answer, before I knew it, two arms came around my waist and pulled me tight to a warm hard body. Magnus smiled further, if that was even possible, and another couple tears rolled down his cheeks before he took off towards the bathroom. I was thankful I had finally become familiar with Jace's distinct scent, and I quickly melted into his embrace. It had only been about 5 hours since I had seen Jace, but it felt like a lot longer. There was something comforting about his aroma, it reminded me of a warm summer day, but I couldn't pinpoint what about him that was, I could also smell his light cologne over a soapy Irish Clean. After mistaking Sebastian for Jace on more than one occasion now, I had decided it was essential I recognize every idiosyncrasy about Jace. I turned my head slightly and could hear his heartbeat. Though I wasn't sure I could quite pick it up out of a lineup just yet, I hadn't been listening to a lot of people's hearts lately, but I still loved the way his heartbeat sounded. It always seemed a bit fast, whether it be because he was excited or not I couldn't be sure. Right now it seemed to race. Jace's soft familiar voice was at my ear.

"You look so hot right now, I want to take you to my room and take that dress right off of you." I giggled. Though part of me couldn't wait to do the same thing…later…Izzy did just spend all that time on me, might as well go to the party first.

"Izzy would be so pissed. Do you have any idea how long she spent getting me ready?" I teased sarcastically. He let out a slight protesting groan deep in his throat and pressed his lips to my neck passionately. My eyes fluttered shut and I moaned softly. I heard Alec's very distinct very intentional throat clear coming from inside the room, but not far away. My eyes flew open as Jace's mouth left my neck. Jace turned inward towards the room, but kept his arms tight around me, which in turn made me turn inward as well. Alec was dressed in the outfit he purchased today and looked great. His blue highlighted hair now also had a hint of silver glitter as well. I couldn't help but smile a dorky toothy smile.

"Ahhhhh." I exclaimed as I scrunched up my nose with a slight laugh. His hair looked so different from usual. I'm sure the glitter was Magnus's handiwork. I'm also sure Alec could tell I was staring at his hair, but seemed to dismiss it as he rolled his eyes and shook his head with a slight exhale.

"You don't have to stop on account of me, but you are blocking the doorway." Alec said with a chuckle. Jace scooted us slightly out of the way while Alec squeezed by. He stopped right in front of me and put his hand under my chin looking into my eyes. He looked really affectionate and sweet.

"You do look gorgeous Dollface." He said softly and leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek before dropping his hand. I smiled.

"You look pretty hot yourself there Cutie." I said as I smirked. Alec shook his head and laughed. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's up with Magnus?" Alec chuckled almost uncomfortably as his eyes diverted to Jace momentarily. There seemed to be a slight hesitation.

"He's just so happy about my hair and my new Armani shirt. He loves them both." He chuckled and shook his head again as he turned and walked away down the hallway. I was going to call after him, but Jace turned me around quickly in his arms and my arms immediately found their way up and around his neck, swiftly twisting into the hair at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a white button up t-shirt with the top two buttons undone, which made his tan complexion look all that much darker. He had on dark green cargo shorts and flip flops. His golden blond curls were still damp from his shower and looked extra curly as they hung just to his ears. With his arms wrapped around me he pressed my body tight to his and stared into my eyes. His amber eyes looked darker inside than the lighter golden they appeared to be when we were outside. For several moments he was smiling down at me, just staring at me, not saying a word. He seemed to be searching my face.

"You just need-" Jace said very softly. He took his hand and brought it up pushing my hair behind my ear. He cupped the back of my neck with his hand and brought his lips to mine gently, his lips lingered, but he didn't deepen the kiss, we could both hear impatient people calling us from the living room.

"There." He said very softly. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to mine. There was a short pause.

"Do you have any idea how happy you make me Clary?" He said just above a whisper. I smiled as I mimicked his quiet voice.

"Just as happy as you make me?" My reply came out as a question. I heard him chuckle ever so lightly. He pulled his forehead away from mine and kissed my lips again briefly. He gazed into my eyes and smiled.

"I can only hope I make you as happy as you make me." He pressed his lips to mine briefly, but I wanted more than that, my hands held him firm as my lips parted to deepen the kiss, he responded immediately and in a moment his arms were tight around me, his hands running through my hair and over my bare upper back. Izzy's voice could be heard at the end of the hallway. We were still just in Alec's doorway, so she couldn't see us and we couldn't see her, but we could hear her crystal clear, she wasn't that far away. Jace didn't let me go while Izzy lectured us.

"First of all, Clary, I have a distinct feeling you have ruined your lips. Second of all, Jace, I doubt that color looks all that good on you. And third of all, LETS GO!" She yelled the last part. Jace peppered my lips a few more times before he pulled away and took my hand in his as he led me down the hallway.

I had already decided I didn't want to drink much, maybe a drink or two, but I wanted to have a clear head. I had been thinking over what Seelie said when she warned me about Kay and just my knowledge of her in general and I needed my wits about me if I was going to be walking right into the lion's den tonight. I also wanted my wits about me for later on when Jace and I come back from the party. I wanted to remember everything about this evening. I quickly offered to be a designated driver and we took my car. Alec and Magnus ended up coming with me and Jace, though Jace drove my car to the party, I would be driving it back. Jordan drove Maia, Izzy, and Simon in his SUV, but they weren't sure who was going to drive back yet. I'm a big advocate for picking a designated driver_ before_ you ever get to the party, but it really wasn't my place to lecture them. Jace had unfortunately reminded me that he'd been to a number of Kaelie's parties before and a lot of people also would just crash at her cottage if they got too drunk. I wanted to come back to the cottage with Jace later. There was no way I was staying at Kay's, especially tonight.


	35. Walking right into the lion's den

**Jace's POV**

We showed up at the bonfire party around 8:00. Though there was a large bonfire outside, most of the people seemed to be inside. The cottage was huge, the lights were off and through the windows you could see strobe lights lighting the place up in red, green, and blue.

Somewhat oddly we were greeted at the door by that guy Izzy knows from Pandemonium, I forget his name. He had on a black shirt and black cargo shorts.

"Hey Meliorn." Izzy chimed as we stood at the door. What? Was this idiot carding people? She didn't sound quite as overly friendly as normal, but still friendly.

"Isabelle!" Meliorn exclaimed. He gave her a big smile and brought her in for a hug, burying his head into the crook of her neck, her hand dropping from Simon's in the process. She returned the hug, but obviously did not reciprocate the same level of interest. Simon crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the display. Meliorn seemed to hold on to her for an awkwardly long time. She patted his back gently.

"I think that's enough Meliorn." Izzy said a little impatiently. He pulled away enough to look at Izzy, she crossed her arms in front of her, but he didn't drop his arms around her.

"You look ravishing as always." He said somewhat seductively. Izzy was smiling, shaking her head, and rolling her eyes. Meliorn put his hand under Izzy's chin, gazing into her eyes. Simon's glare deepened.

"Meliorn-" Izzy started, but was interrupted as Simon cleared his throat loudly. Meliorn kept his arm around Izzy, but dropped his hand from her chin, and glared over at Simon with furrowed eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" Meliorn's voice was cold. Simon tilted his head to the side almost provokingly. I never really looked that closely at this Meliorn guy before. I'd seen him the other night at the Pandemonium, and also when we went to the club last year, but I never really cared to pay that close of attention to what he looked like. I was just happy Izzy knew him and he let us in the club even though we were underage. The way he and Simon seemed to be sizing each other up, it peaked my interest to pay closer attention to him right now. Meliorn was a decent size guy, he was a little taller than me and built more like Jordan, Meliorn could have been a football quarterback. He had these crazy green eyes, as green as a clover, and not a dull clover, like a bright green springtime clover, and they almost glowed. I wondered absentmindedly if they were contacts. Clary's eyes were green, but his looked unnatural. He had jet black hair that came down passed his chin, it was messy, and the way the strobe lights from inside bounced off of it, it looked blue at this moment. He had a very faint scare on his cheek that was only noticeable because it shined when the light hit him just right.

Simon definitely didn't stand a chance against this guy, hell it'd probably be a hard fight for me. At one time I would have laughed at this predicament, thought it would be funny if Meliorn took a swing, but Simon wasn't backing down and I got the sudden urge that I should have his back if this guy started throwing punches. Simon and I had gotten along pretty well over the week. He had kept me posted on Clary earlier in the week, he was going to be moving in with my sister, and that combined with how well things were going between me and Clary, I just didn't seem to feel the hostility towards him I once did. Add into consideration that Simon was standing up for himself right now because he cared that much for Izzy, which I gave him a lot of credit for, and the fact that this guy was twice his size, I just really felt like I should get involved. Of course Alec would probably argue later it was because I love fights and I have a hard time _not_ getting involved. I took a step closer to Simon and put my hand on his shoulder, dropping Clary's hand in the process. I wanted my hands free, just in case.

"Hey we don't want any trouble man. My buddy here is just a little concerned with how you're holding his girl." Meliorn turned his gaze to me and I suddenly realized how close Alec and Jordan had come to stand by us as well. Though Simon may not look intimidating at all, Alec and Jordan could definitely do some damage, and right now it was looking like us four against him, if it came down to it. I vaguely realized I couldn't see Magnus in my peripheral vision, but he was never much of a fighter. After a short hesitation the guy dropped his hands from around Izzy and she took a step back, whether consciously or unconsciously she stepped right back up against Simon. He quickly put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She still had her arms crossed.

"Hey Pangborn. Blackwell. Verlac. I think we have some uninvited guests." Meliorn called over his shoulder rather loudly. He looked back at us with somewhat of an amused look. My first reaction was that it was way too loud inside for anybody to hear him, my second reaction was that he had just called over three buddies, which meant he evened up the odds, but absentmindedly I was wondering if Verlac was Sebastian Verlac. That would be interesting. Two large guys walked over and stood behind Meliorn, they were bigger than Meliorn, just as tall, but wider, they could have been the two guards protecting the quarterback the way they came up on each side of him. I should have been thinking that this wasn't worth the trouble, but I wasn't going to be intimidated by this dick and his steroid overloaded buddies. All three guys had their arms crossed, as did Alec, Jordan and I. Simon still had an arm around Izzy. There was a temporary pause as we just stared each other down. Of course, how could things get worse?

"_Excuse me!_" Clary snapped abruptly as she took a step forward with her arms on her hips. All eyes turned to the glaring red head. Her eyes darted between all of us.

"-This isn't happening. You guys aren't going to start fighting each other like Neanderthals. Izzy is dating Simon. End of story." Meliorn seemed to be finding her humorous. Of course having the tiniest person there attempting to put us all in our place was pretty humorous. Clary's eyes focused on Meliorn.

"Now, I'm a good friend of Seelie's, and Kay personally invited us. So we're here, deal with it." Clary snapped. Seelie's voice could be heard shouting from inside the cottage.

"MEL IF YOU START ANYTHING I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" From behind Meliorn I could just make out Seelie's red hair and Sebastian laughing beside her. Pangborn, Blackwell, and Meliorn all turned around. Pangborn and Blackwell both chuckled slightly, but Meliorn just looked agitated. Seelie shot them all deadly glares. Sebastian seemed to be exchanging a look with Pangborn and Blackwell as well. One of them, not sure who was who, leaned slightly closer to Meliorn.

"You're on your own man. Your sister is terrifying, and it looks like Sebastian's on her side." Both the guys stepped around Seelie and walked back into the cottage, Sebastian clapped one of them on the shoulder as he passed them. I could now see that Seelie and Sebastian were actually holding hands, but Sebastian seemed to drop Seelie's hand as soon as I noticed. Seelie started screaming at Meliorn something awful. Sebastian was just chuckling. Seelie turned her gaze to Clary and looked remorseful.

"I am _so_ sorry." Seelie said as she covered the last few steps between them and took Clary in for a big huge. Seelie looked amazing, of course not as good as Clary looked, but Seelie looked just as done up as she did the day before. She was wearing an off white crochet dress, I blame Izzy that I even know what that is. It had a plunging v-neck and small straps that was fitted through the bodice, but flowed from the waist and landed just a couple inches shy of her knees. She had on off-white strappy high heels, and her fire red hair was heavily curled, with part of it pulled up and decorated with small white flowers throughout, and the rest left down in ringlets around her face and along her back. Seelie dropped her arms around Clary and took a step back, looking over her shoulder at Meliorn.

"Clay? Do you remember Mel?" Clary's expression, semi-glare semi-confusion, didn't change, but Mel, as Seelie called him, seemed to break out of his previous scowl and chuckle with a humorous look on his face. He took a couple steps towards Clary as he spoke.

"Clay? Long time no see short stuff." Mel said with a smirk. He reached out and tapped her on the head before removing his hand and she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I'm not that short." Mel chuckled. I took a couple steps closer to Clary and rested my hand gently on her lower back. I know I know I was being possessive, but I just watched how this guy hugged Izzy, I didn't really want to go round two with him, and I knew I wouldn't keep my cool if it were Clary he had his hands on. He didn't seem to acknowledge my gesture.

"Easy killer. I forgot how quickly you get all wound up." Mel chuckled as she glared. He shook his head.

"You have grown though. You've changed a lot. It's been what, eight years? I don't think I've seen you since my parents divorced. You look good." Her face softened some, but she still had a slight glare. I rubbed her back gently, more to maintain contact with her than to comfort her. Mel glanced in my direction and I gave him an obviously fake smile, but didn't say anything. He looked back at Clary.

"I didn't recognize you at all at the club and your name, I forget what it was, but I would have remembered seeing the name Clary Fray." He glanced at me one more time.

"You're not married are you?" He asked hesitantly with furrowed eyebrows. I chuckled lightly.

"No. I'm not married." She shook her head with a smile. I could just imagine her cursing Will in her head, though this time it wasn't his doing. Mel's face softened, he looked too happy, I couldn't help but glare.

"Yet." I said tightly making the T hard. Clary and Mel gave me quick glances, but I kept my fake smile on Mel.

"My mom remarried. I changed my name. I go by Garroway now." Clary shrugged.

"Ok. You guys don't need to stand in the doorway all night. You can catch-up inside." Seelie chimed as she ushered Clary through the door, the rest of us right behind. Seelie and Clary exchanged some light conversation, while Izzy and Seelie exchanged a few glares. Sebastian and I exchanged a few words as well. A couple guys came over to Mel when we got in the door and he seemed to disappear without another word. Seelie directed the girls they could leave their purses upstairs in the spare bedroom if they wanted to, that they shouldn't worry about anything being stolen. Though, with the number of people at the party, I really doubted that Kaelie and Seelie knew everybody. After a somewhat quick exchange we were pointed to the closest bar and informed that there were actually two, and in addition there were a few kegs outside. The girls had already come prepared to leave their purses unattended, they had stripped them down to bare essentials, phones, keys, whatever, and so they were fine with leaving them upstairs. Maia said she needed to use the bathroom anyway and grabbed Clary and Izzy's purses to drop off upstairs.

We were quickly swept into the crowd of people. The house must have been the biggest one in the area by far. Between the huge house and the swarm of bodies, it was like the movie Weekend at Bernie's, except without a dead guy; Magnus loved that movie. As Izzy expected, people were dressed ranging from shorts and bikini tops to done up in dresses and heels. The party was well underway and you could definitely tell the difference between the people that looked like they had recently arrived and those that were already completely wasted. Shortly after we got there Izzy and Simon went their own way, Jordan had gone upstairs with Maia and they hadn't come back yet. Magnus and Alec stayed with Clary and I for a couple drinks, but then they also got separated from us at one point. Clary had already agreed to be a designated driver, she was adamant she didn't want to sleep at Kay's cottage, so after her first frozen Margarita, which she definitely took her time drinking, she didn't drink anything else. Aline had come separately with Ray and we did run into them briefly. Sebastian drove himself and we seemed to bump into him the most frequently. We ran into Izzy, Simon, Maia and Jordan several times throughout the night as well, they were all having a really good time. Clary was eager to find Will and had text him a couple times with my phone. Hers was in her purse upstairs. I would have normally preferred that she had a phone on her, but I made sure she was either glued to my side or in my direct line of sight at all times. There were way too many guys checking her out to leave her unattended for a minute. Except when I went to take a piss, which throughout the evening seemed to become a bit more frequent, then I left her with Alec or Simon or dragged her up the stairs with me and made her wait in the hallway.

The evening was going well. Clary and I danced and visited with a lot of people, a few she had known from way back, but most were frequents to the lake, or regulars from Kaelie's parties, so I actually knew a lot more people than Clary did. Clary seemed to be happy. She was better than she had been the day before. She seemed to be having a good time, and so was I. Alec had made a couple jokes when Clary was in the bathroom that I should enjoy my freedom while I still could, and I did kind of have that in the back of my mind as the night progressed and I indulged in a few of beers. I was feeling pretty good. When we weren't socializing I held Clary in my arms and kissed her lips, her hair, her cheek, or her neck. There was no shortage of displays of affection at this party. The more people drank the more they seemed to find somebody to make out with. Some couples were definitely going overboard and _Get a room_ was heard being shouted from time to time. There were actually eight or nine bedrooms upstairs that were being taken advantage of, and as the night ran on I wanted to tow Clary up to one of those rooms more and more myself.

It was just around 10:00 and we were outside by the bonfire. We had been inside most of the night, but it was pretty hot in the cottage. The evening air was refreshingly, and it was finally cool enough to be comfortable. It was oddly dark outside, though stars lit up the night sky and the moon was out, smoke hung low in the air from an evening full of fireworks and left a haze. Though earlier you could see fireworks here and there through the windows in the cottage, now it was quiet. We stood a few feet from the large bonfire and watched as the flames danced and leaped, and we listened to the wood crackle and snap. Though there were several people outside, it was relatively quiet. You could hear the water from the lake gently lap against the water's edge, the summer peep frogs, and an occasional hooting owl, but the people outside were relatively quiet. The cottage, 100 feet away or so, was far enough that you could only hear the music faintly.

I had my arms wrapped tightly around Clary's waist, her back against my chest. She had taken off her heels when we came outside and they lay on the ground beside us. I had brought all of her hair around to her left side, fully exposing her neck on her right side. I kissed along her shoulder and up her neck. It was probably one of the few times I didn't have a drink in my hand all night, and now I could hold on to her tightly. I was basking in the moment, just enjoying being with Clary. I had been thinking on and off how I was going to propose, but I just hadn't decided yet. I wanted to do in a way that was memorable, and I wanted it to be a surprise, but something she'd really like. I brought my lips to her ear and kissed just behind it, and then I spoke softly.

"Lets do something fun tomorrow night. It's Fourth of July. You want to go out to a fancy dinner, or take a boat ride up around the lake to see the fireworks, or-" She cut me off.

"No." She said plainly, but just as softly as I had spoken. The evening was so peaceful it seemed out of place to speak much above a whisper. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly.

"Why not?"

"Jace,stop spending money on me. You let me buy you one coffee on Monday and you haven't let me pay for anything since. I don't want you to keep wasting money on me." She was shaking her head, but I just chuckled. She had no idea how much money I just spent on her. I had to concentrate though. I had already had a few beers. I was no where near drunk, but I didn't want to slip up and say anything that might make her suspicious.

"First of all. I don't consider it wasting, I consider it…_investing."_ I kissed her shoulder.

"Investing?" She asked skeptically. I nodded.

"Of course. Like you told Raphael, I'm your future, which means you're my future. So spending money on you is just investing in my future." She chuckled. I smiled to myself as I kissed the crook of her neck. That sounded like a good answer.

"I did say that didn't I?" I smirked.

"Um Hum. So, I'm actually being very selfish if you think about it." I kissed higher up her neck and she leaned her head away exposing her neck further. She shook her head slightly and took a small exasperated breath. I continued to pepper her neck with soft kisses as she spoke.

"Knowing you, you probably are being self-centered somehow that I'm just not seeing at the moment, but why don't we just lay off the big spending. Everybody will be home, I'm sure we can see the fireworks from the cottage. Izzy got a couple bottles of Champaign-" I cut her off. Spending the evening with the gang wasn't happening. I wanted something romantic. Something memorable.

"Or, I could kick everybody out of the cottage and we could have the place to ourselves, make a fire in the fireplace-" She shook her head as she cut me off.

"I'm not kicking everybody out of the cottage Jace. " I kissed her shoulder as I smirked. Yeah that one would have been hard anyway, at least not without telling them why.

"Ok. How about we go for a moonlit horseback ride and find a cozy place along the lake to sit and watch the fireworks alone. We could bring a blanket and a bottle of Champaign." I tried to make my voice as tempting as possible. She had been so into horseback riding lately this did sound like a really romantic idea. I kissed her cheek and squeezed her tighter.

"_Maybe._ I don't see why you don't want to just spend Fourth of July with everybody else." I shrugged, I wanted to act nonchalant. Not raise too much suspicion.

"We can spend the day with them, I just thought it'd be nice to spend some time just the two of us in the evening. We haven't spent that much time alone." I kept my voice as sweet and tempting as I could. I brought my lips back to her neck and continued to kiss her gently.

"We spend every night the two of us alone Jace." She said bluntly. I smirked against the crook of her neck between kisses. She kind of had me there. The time before we fell asleep, when I just held her in my arms, that was right up there with one of my favorite parts of the day, except it was all too brief. I was so peaceful with Clary in my arms I fell right to sleep lately. I kissed behind her ear.

"But we just sleep. I thought we could do something romantic." I whispered. There was a slight pause.

"You want to spend some romantic time alone?" She asked just as quietly. She almost sounded like she was smiling. I nodded. I felt like I might have finally persuaded her.

"Is that so horrible?" I whispered quietly in her ear. She stirred in my arms. I loosened my hold on her as she turned around to face me. She was smiling as she reached up on her tip toes, her body pressed against mine, and brought her lips to mine. She parted my lips with hers and caressed my tongue, but all too briefly. As I started to tighten my arms around her, and my hands rushed to her hair, she was already ceasing the kiss. I looked into her sparkling eyes. She looked so affectionate right now, so happy, which made me thrilled. She leaned in close, her lips just an inch or so away from mine, but as I tried to capture them she pulled away slightly. Her face looked playful now.

"_Maybe_…we can spend some…_romantic_ _time alone…_tonight…when we get back." She said in a rather sexy voice. She brought her lips to mine and her fingers twirled in my hair, I didn't even register what she was saying as my hand rushed to the back of her neck as I parted her lips with mine. She wasn't rushing away from me this time. I hadn't even thought about romantic time alone as _romantic time alone_. I was just trying to think of a way to get her alone to propose to her. Now my hormones were quickly shifting from jubilant proposal planning, to down right horny. I smirked as I talked against Clary's lips.

"There are lots of rooms upstairs." I said heavily. She leaned away from me and I let her, just far enough that I could see her glaring at me.

"Don't even think about it Jace…Absolutely not…Those rooms are dirty…and…I…Do you think…You have no idea…and the new sheets!" She sounded so flustered. Had there not been shadows across her face, I bet her cheeks would look nice and rosy. My eyebrows shot up and I looked at her skeptically. All I could focus on was _the new sheets._ Why bother making a big deal about new sheets?…_Unless…_the sheets were a strategic decision.

"This is starting to sound premeditated my love." She was still glaring at me.

"So what!" She snapped again. She looked feisty now, not all sweet and affectionate like she did a minute ago, but feisty Clary is really hot. She was also suggesting way too strongly that she had planned for some romantic time alone tonight, which even if that didn't mean sex, it sounded like it meant a lot more than falling asleep. It was probably only 10:30 now, but I was definitely ready to get the hell out of here.

"Let's go." I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"What?" She somewhat mumbled as she dropped her glare and looked more confused. I dropped my arms from around her, but left one draped over her shoulder.

"I'm ready to leave. Aren't you?" I smirked as I gave her a sideways look and I reached down and picked up her heels. She didn't have time to reply before we both turned to the sound of Will's voice.

"Clary finally!" Will said with a big smile on his face as he walked over. Even though my arm was around Clary's shoulder, Will wrapped his arms around her waist and hefted her clear off the ground. He smelled strong of booze.

"_Will_._ You're drunk put me down_." She scolded as she whacked his chest with her hand and let out with a small laugh. He set her back down with a laugh of his own. Had I not been feeling pretty good myself, and had I not actually liked Will, I probably would have gotten rather pissed off at him.

"Hey Jace!" Will clapped his hand to my shoulder, he sounded oddly affectionate. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Will." I nodded once.

"Where's Jem?" I questioned. Will shrugged as his face fall, some of the excitement gone.

"I talked to him about a half hour ago. He said he and Jessie had something to do and they'd be late. I don't know if he's just dragging his feet. He'll probably text me later to say he got tied up and couldn't come. Parties aren't really his thing." I nodded. Clary smiled a huge smile at Will.

"Well here's something that will cheer you up. I've already talked to Tessa!" Will's whole face lit up. Clary updated Will on her conversation with Tessa. Apparently she was one of the girls Clary had introduced me to, but I didn't really remember everybody we had met over the course of the night. All of a sudden, the fire started sparking and popping excessively. Clary and Will both stopped talking as we all turned to look at the fire. We could hear Magnus and Alec laughing.

"What was that?" Clary snapped. Alec and Magnus waltz over to us.

"Magic Darling." Magnus said with a chuckle. Alec shook his head.

"Powdered aluminum. A small handful really makes a bonfire spark. Sugar would have given a similar effect, but not nearly as drastic." Clary was looking at Alec like he was crazy. Alec shrugged.

"Learned it in boy scouts." Alec said softly. I shook my head. Alec really got into boy scouts when we were younger, he learned all sorts of odd things. I just liked that they let me set fires. We all ended up visiting. Magnus was catching up with Will, and Clary expanded on her conversation regarding Tessa. Alec and I just visited on the side. Clary wanted to go inside and see if her and Will could find Tessa, but I wasn't that interested in hanging out in that hot house right now. My previous excitement with the idea of getting back to the cottage with Clary had quickly faded with the realization that that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Before I knew it we were all heading inside. Alec and I were heading to the bar for another drink. Magnus was still visiting with Will, so he decided to go with Clary and Will to go look for Tessa. Magnus said he'd stay with Clary, and we all agreed to meet back outside by the bonfire a little later.

Besides venturing inside a few times to get beers, Alec and I stayed put by the bonfire and talked. On one of the excursions in the cottage for beer, I heard some guy's voice saying _that's him, the blonde, that's that girl's husband_. I never saw who said it, but I couldn't help but laugh, I was pretty sure they were talking about me. I was thanking Will silently in my head. I loved the way guys reacted when they thought Clary was married; like she was wrapped in caution tape, and had a big sign on her that said _not available_. I had no problem at all with people calling me Clary's husband, because if all went according to plan, soon enough I would be.

Alec and I talked and drank as the evening went on. He harassed me a little about my intentions to propose to Clary the following night, but overall he was really happy for me. He even said I was welcome to have her live with us, but I really hadn't thought about it. I told him Clary and I would probably just look for a place together, an apartment to call our own. It sounded really amazing, _our_ place, with _our_ bedroom, that _we_ slept in together _every _night. I tried to harass him about his hair, but he told me he did it for me; that it was the only thing he could think of to guarantee the girls would stay at the mall another hour, and apparently now I owe him big. We joked about how Magnus found out I was going to propose. I was just in their bedroom with Alec, I had wanted to show him the ring, or more correctly he was dying to see it. Neither of us thought to lock the door, when suddenly Magnus walked in; surprisingly he locked the door behind him, almost seemed an instinctive reaction. Magnus zeroed in on the jewelry size gift box immediately and practically demanded to know what I had in the box. I didn't say anything, I just handed him the box. He opened it and threw his hand to his mouth with a gasp and looked at me with an incredibly surprised look. Then, when I smirked at him, his eyes filled up with tears, and he just started crying. Of course after that initial reaction, he just had to try the ring on, though it only fit partway down his pinky finger. He stared at the ring on his finger and went on and on how excited he was and how he couldn't wait to help plan the wedding, apparently he feels he has extraordinary taste. Then when Clary knocked on the door we all panicked. Magnus took the ring off and practically threw it at me and ran to the door. I barely had it back in the box and held behind my back before he was opening the door up. Of course when we actually saw it was Clary, I couldn't just stand there with the box behind my back, so before we knew it he was picking her up and spinning her around. Alec and I quickly hid the box in a bureau drawer while her back was to us. It was all pretty crazy. Magnus and Alec knew I wasn't quite ready for everybody to know I planned to propose to Clary. I didn't want there to be any chance of somebody slipping up, so until I actually proposed, nobody else was going to find out. Alec and I moved off the big topic and reminisced about when we were younger, when I came to live with the Lightwoods, and funny things that we had done over the years.

At some point in the evening Simon and Izzy came by and we visited with them for a while. They seemed to be feeling pretty good. Izzy said she was looking for her shoes, she couldn't remember when she had taken them off, and she seemed to be laughing at everything. Simon seemed to be stumbling over his feet a bit, and laughing almost as much as she was. We also saw Aline and Ray briefly just before they were going to leave. They didn't seem drunk at all. I hadn't seen Ray since Panera Bread, so we talked a little, cleared the air. Ray's arm was around Aline's waist and she was leaning with her head against his chest as they talked to us. They seemed really happy. As the evening went on I would have gotten concerned that Clary was gone so long had she not been with Magnus, but Alec told me not to worry. Magnus wouldn't leave Clary's side and they had probably just got caught up talking.

Clary finally came back outside with Magnus just after midnight. She looked flustered and irritated. She said she and Magnus had been looking for us for over an hour and they had come out to look for us twice earlier. They must have passed us when we went in to grab a beer. What are the odds? Magnus didn't seem too concerned, but he had definitely had a few to drink. I tried to offer her my beer to calm her down, but she just knocked it on the ground. Magnus had said he sent both Alec and I text messages, and even tried to call Alec, but when Alec checked his phone he realized he had inadvertently turned the sound off completely when he had meant to turn the phone on vibrate. I knew I wouldn't have noticed a text, but I knew my phone was on vibrate, so I would have gotten a call. I decided to check my phone, and I saw one text from Magnus about a half hour ago, and one recent text from Will. Will's message said he hoped Clary found me and that he hadn't heard from Jem, but he wanted me to tell Clary he had just sent Jem a text. Oh well, couldn't do anything about those missed messages now.

All and all, Clary was here now and everything else just didn't seem like that big of a deal to me. I pulled her into my arms, with some resistance, and apologized profusely for worrying her. It took a little sweet talking and a puppy dog face, but she melted into my arms giggling and telling me I was drunk off my ass. I was definitely feeling it. I had probably drunk about seven beers at this point, and I was pretty hammered. Not fall down drunk, but I was good. It was probably time to call it a night, at least stop drinking, but we could stay and hang out for a little while more. I didn't want to stay here all night, I still had Clary's little voice in the back of my head reminding me she mentioned some possible romantic time alone later. I pressed my lips against Clary's, silencing her giggles, and kissed her passionately.

Clary pulled away with an agitated look and turned to Magnus and Alec. I wasn't sure what had upset her, but I heard Magnus muttering about how much he'd like a cigarette right about now, although he had supposedly quit smoking at the same time Alec did, just over a year ago. Clary started lecturing Magnus about smoking and telling him he should know more than anybody else how hard it was for Alec to quit and that Magnus shouldn't even be thinking about smoking let alone talking about it. Magnus clarified that he still indulged in one on occasion, like when he drank. _Everything is good for you in moderation_ he said. Though I don't think that really applies to smoking. Magnus and Alec started talking about smoking, because apparently Alec wasn't aware Magnus was indulging in occasional cigarettes either, but the more they talked about it, the better it sounded. Not that I was much of a smoker. I like a random swisher sweet sometimes when I drink, but I have had a cigarette a time or two as well, not a big fan.

Of course, like moths to a flame, when Sebastian walked over to the bonfire smoking, we flocked to him. He was smoking cigarettes, but happened to have swisher sweets on him too. Alec and Magnus each took a cigarette, but I took a swisher. Before I knew it we were all smoking and bullshiting. Clary seemed pretty irate when she announced she was pissed about the smoking and was going back inside. A small part of me thought it should have bothered me more, but as she yelled _see you later Jace_ over her shoulder, it really didn't seem like a big deal. I'd find her later or she'd find me. Alec, Magnus, Sebastian and I waltzed over to the keg outside and all filled a cup with some random beer. I had been sticking to bottles all night, at least than you know exactly what you're drinking, but at this point I really didn't care anymore.

* * *

**Weekend at Bernie's (1989) (Andrew McCarthy & Jonathan Silverman)**

**As always thanks for the reviews!**


	36. No time to explain

**Clary's POV**

I stormed back into the cottage agitated. I shouldn't have gone back inside alone, but it wasn't like anybody tried to stop me or come with me. I didn't particularly like the idea of them smoking, but what made things worse was I had enough of their bantering. Sebastian was making jokes that he could tell Jace really wanted to smoke, and if Jace didn't smoke it was because he was completely whipped and he was done for. Jace was countering that nobody could ever have him whipped and he could do whatever the hell he wanted and he was going to prove it, starting with smoking. By the time Jace had finished his swisher sweet, had smoked a cigarette, and said he needed to get another beer before he smoked anything else, I had had enough. I commented to him I thought he was done drinking, and pointed out, like it was clear evidence, that he didn't have a beer in his hand. He smirked as he picked up a beer bottle off the ground, the one I had knocked out of his hand early, and proceeded to wipe the sand off of it and finish the rest of the beer. The guys all seemed to think that was pretty funny. Somebody I don't even know let out with _you showed her._ That was it, last straw. I went back inside to cool off. I had to use the bathroom anyway.

Just the walk up the stairs and back down had me wishing Jace was with me. I really didn't like these guys cat calling me and touching me as I walked by. About ten minutes later I was telling myself to just suck it up, Jace and the guys were drunk, they were just having a little too much fun, and I should just talk to Jace tomorrow when he was sober. I walked back outside. Alec, Jace, Magnus, and Sebastian were all outside with Meliorn and his two buddies from earlier. Everybody was drinking beer out of plastic cups and laughing. There were several of them slurring their speech, including Jace. Jace and Meliorn seemed to be passing something between them to smoke, but I had no idea what it was. Jace was completely sloppy drunk. I told Jace I thought we should leave, suggested heading out, but all the guys started getting on his case about it and he said he wanted to stay at the party. I tried to quietly persuade him to leave, told him I really wanted to go, but the guys just gave Jace an even harder time about me _nagging_ him so much. Alec and Magnus were getting in on it too by tormenting Jace that he should leave the party, go back to the cottage with me now, and get use to saying _yes dear_ to everything and forget what freedom tasted like. Sebastian was the only one out of the bunch that didn't act completely loaded. Though, he was still being an ass and baiting Jace. Sebastian made a comment at one point that the only reason he wasn't having more fun was that he planned to drive himself home later, so he couldn't get bombed. I couldn't believe how obnoxious they were all being. I couldn't take anymore of this, I don't know what to call it, male bonding. I decided I'd just go in the cottage and find a quiet corner to wait out the madness.

I was quickly thinking this party was losing all its allure as everybody got completely shit faced and I remained sober. This wasn't how I planned the evening, which I'm sure was part of what was upsetting me. I planned for a romantic night together and I knew that was seriously not going to happen now. The way Jace was acting, I was surprised he was still standing, he'd pass out the second his head hit the pillow, if not before. Not to mention, if he was anything like Izzy, a couple cigarettes with a night of drinking and he was liable to be vomiting in the bathroom later. Though maybe she had a cigar that night, whatever it was, it wasn't pretty. Even if he didn't, this wasn't what I wanted my first time to be like. I wasn't having sex with Jace tonight.

I was sick of being aggravated and I wanted to relax. I was determined to not let the crappy last fifteen minutes or so ruin the rest of what was a really nice evening. Jace and I had really been having a good time together up until that point. _He_ seemed to be still having plenty of fun. It had been my idea to come to this stupid party, _I_ should be having fun too. It had been hours since I had that one margarita, I was frustrated and disappointed, so I figured I could indulge in another drink. It didn't look like we were leaving any time soon. I went over to the bar and had them pour me a shot of tequila. I also asked for a coke, though I rarely ever drink soda, and I never have caffeine this late. I sat there sipping on my soda and staring at the shot of tequila. I was wondering if I should really drink it or not. Jace could come over any minute and decide he changed his mind and was ready to leave. I'm not a big person and I knew a shot would put me here roughly another hour, especially seeing I wasn't eating anything with it.

I had been staring at that shot of tequila and sipping on coke for about 5 minutes when Nate showed up, which brought a smile to my lips, only because he started the conversation with, _I heard you got married_. I swear I heard Will's laughter somewhere nearby, but when I looked around I never saw him. I couldn't believe Will!

I hadn't seen Nate in three years, but it had been much longer since I had actually talked to him. I was fifteen when I moved away and switched schools, but I was probably in seventh grade the last time I actually talked to him, however brief that was. I was in second grade the last time I would actually call him my friend. I wouldn't have ever recognized him. I hadn't looked that closely at him in many years, and he doesn't at all resemble the little boy I once road bikes with and who taught me how to make a snow ball. Though his hair was a similar shade of brown and curled like Tessa's, he had no other resemblance to her. His hair was cut very short, he had a thin build, closer to Simon than any of the other guys, and his eyes were dark brown, nowhere near the soft blue gray of Tessa's. Though, I wouldn't have ever recognized Nate, he recognized me. Apparently Will showed him and Tessa some pictures of me on his cell phone.

My mind quickly ran through the memories of two little kids playing, and the crush of a little girl, as well as the faint sting of the memory in the very back of my mind of Kay dating Nate in seventh grade. I never fought for him. I liked him and she knew it and when she decided she wanted to date him, I never tried to stop her. I gave up is what I did. I was afraid to stand up for what I wanted, stand up to her really. He was the first. The first of a long line of boys I wouldn't fight for. I was different now. I was older. I wasn't going to let Kay get to me. I wasn't going to let her get to Jace. Jace was mine, as much as a person can really belong to another person that is, and I wouldn't let her steal him away. I absentmindedly thought about how I hadn't run into her all evening. I wondered if that was pure coincidence or strategic planning on her part.

After I had clarified to Nate that I wasn't married, Nate had informed me that Will was telling everybody at the party that I was. I laughed as I quickly started missing my_ husband_, my Jace, that much more, and I found myself rambling on and on about him. Nate questioned why the guy I seem to speak so much about, and so fondly of, wasn't with me, and I began venting about the circumstances outside and what had led me here, to the bar, to have a drink. Seeing as I had been sitting in front of the same shot of tequila for the last fifteen minutes while I talked to Nate, he convinced me to have a shot with him, which I ultimately did.

When I was done with my ranting, Nate proceeded to comfort me and inform me that though guys may get carried away at times, such as when they drink, it doesn't mean that Jace believes any of the crap being said, and it doesn't mean he loves me any less. He added that sometimes guys just need to pound their chest, whether figuratively or literally, and act like alpha males. It's an instinct as far back to the caveman he told me, and I somehow couldn't argue with that. He suggested I let the guys have their fun, and not take it too seriously. Odds are tomorrow they'll either forget or be sorry, and right now it wasn't worth my time to fret or try to stand up to all that testosterone. He concluded that the only certain thing was that they obviously weren't thinking clearly if they had upset me and let me go off alone into this wild crowd.

Nate was actually really good at making me feel better. A dream of a memory dimly played in the back of my mind of a little boy that once helped me up off the ground when I fell off my bike and distracted me from the pain with jokes and stories while his mother cleaned the blood off my knee and put a bandage on. I ended up talking to Nate for a while, maybe a half hour total. I had figured sticking by the bar closest to the door, would lead to Jace or one of the other guys running into me when they ventured to get a drink, but nobody came. I was missing Jace, and though it was nice catching up with Nate, I decided I wanted to go back outside; I wanted to find my big caveman. I took a quick trip to the bathroom, then headed for the bonfire. Unfortunately the guys were no longer there.

Sebastian was outside by the bonfire by himself talking on his cell when I got there. When he got off the phone he told me the guys went inside about ten minutes ago. I asked to use his phone to call Jace, but he said he had Aline's cell number, and he might have Izzy's somewhere in his phone history, but he didn't have anybody else's, so that wasn't going to help. I knew Izzy didn't have her phone on her anyway, and though I know I shouldn't depend on my contact list in my cell, I completely do. I know my parent's old home number, Simon's number from when he was growing up, I also know my personal cell number, and my apartment number, but that's it, and none of those would help me right now. I made a mental note to learn Jace's cell number by heart. If I really thought it was necessary I could go upstairs and find my cell, but it had_ only_ been about a half hour since I saw Jace, and Sebastian had just seen him 10 minutes ago. Also, I had lost Jace for over an hour-and-a-half earlier in the night and he didn't even seem fazed at all about that. I told myself I wouldn't let this bother me.

I talked to Sebastian very briefly, but when he commented it was a little cool outside and I must be cold, then proceeded to put his hands on my upper arms and start to rub his hands up and down from my elbow to my shoulder, I quickly felt uncomfortable and took a step back, affectively stepping out of his reach. I told him that I was with Jace now and he had to stop doing things like that, but he quickly stated that he was only trying to warm me up, and didn't see what the big deal was.

I started to register just how dark it was outside. The bonfire was just a small glow, more like red coals than actual fire, so it really didn't light up the night like it once did. Whether it was from the haze of the fireworks or clouds in the sky, there were no stars visible and the moon was dull. I was also realizing I didn't see anybody else left outside. I told Sebastian I was cold and I wanted to find the others, so I was going back inside.

As I hastily walked back towards the cottage, Sebastian kept pace with me. He put a hand lightly on my lower back and said he could stay with me until I found the others if I wanted company. Of course that hand on my lower back really reinforced that he hadn't listened to what I just told him. After the number of guys that hit on me and touched me already tonight, I didn't really want to be alone, but I was really feeling uncomfortable with Sebastian at this point as well, so I waved off his offer and told him I was fine and I was just heading to the bathroom anyway. Fortunately we went our separate ways at the stairs, not that I had to go to the bathroom again, I just hide in there for like five minutes and waited. Luckily I didn't see him anywhere when I came out.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I had been leaning up against this far wall with my arms crossed for what felt like forever, but in actuality it was about 45 minutes. The cottage was still packed with people more making out than dancing it seemed. I had no idea where anybody was, not Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Izzy, Maia, Jordan, Will, Jem, Tessa, Seelie, nor Sebastian. Not that I was too eager to see Sebastian right now. Jace had told me earlier that he saw Aline and Ray leave, so I knew they weren't here anymore. Everybody else I assumed was here somewhere. I had been hit-on and pawed at by way too many drunk guys for one night, probably enough for one life. Last I asked somebody, a few minutes ago it felt like, it was 2:10 and I was past ready to leave. I was sick of all these drunk people. The bathroom upstairs smelled like vomit, and so did a couple people that tried to hit on me. I was really wishing I had somebody else with me to talk with. It had been about 45 minutes since I saw Sebastian and almost an hour-and-a-half since I ran into anybody else. Anybody would due about now, but who I really wanted with me was Jace. I had left him out by the bonfire smoking and drinking just about 12:45 and when I went back to look for him thirty minutes later he was gone. Now I was just leaning against the wall agitated, wanting to leave, hoping to see somebody, and expecting the party had to die down at some point. Of course this wasn't a bar, it's not like they had last call and closed the place down at 2:00.

I felt a warm masculine hand on my shoulder. I reached around knocking it away.

"Get your fu-" I stopped when I saw Will. His eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks were rosy, and his eyebrows furrowed. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just you." He chuckled.

"You're always so happy to see me Clary." I took an exasperated breath.

"You have no idea how many guys have grabbed or smacked my ass, not to mention I think everybody here has touched me either accidentally or on purpose at some point. One guy that _bumped_ into me blatantly coped a feel. I've been manhandled enough for one night." Will snickered and I huffed. He seemed to be a little unsteady and he leaned into the wall besides me.

"Where's your hubby?" I laughed uncomfortably.

"No idea. Lost track of him about an hour-and-a-half ago. He was smoking outside with Sebastian, Alec, and Magnus. I wasn't too thrilled. When I went back outside to look for him later he was gone. I'm sure he's lost in the crowd somewhere." I was shaking my head. Will was dazedly looking off into the crowd.

"He smokes?" He asked.

"Apparently if he drinks enough." I shook my head again.

"Anyway. I lost everybody I was here with so I've just decided to stay put until somebody finds me." He laughed.

"You're kind of short to expect somebody to find you." I glared at him sideways.

"You found me." I snapped.

"I guess that means I win. Who should we pick to be the next Waldo?" I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Tessa, I thought you guys were hitting it off?" He shrugged.

"Don't know. Lost in the crowd." I nodded.

"It happens." He laughed. I hadn't heard Will's phone ring over the noise, but he pulled it out of his pocket. He must have had it set to vibrate. He put his finger in one ear while he talked. I was idly thinking I should ask Will if he has Jace's number in his phone, he probably does. I should call Jace, even if he's still not ready to leave, it's been a while since I saw him, and I really should give him a call. If Will doesn't have his number in his phone, I should go upstairs and get my phone. Will's right, I'm not exactly a giant and Jace could be looking for me and might not see me. Will really wasn't saying much, just a word here or there, but I kept glancing at him sideways and his face had slowly looked more and more unreadable while he spoke. Though he still looked confused, there was something different. Something was going on.

"Yes…Yes…Ok" Will held his cell, slowly lowering his hand from his ear. His eyes looked blank and lost. I turned towards him and put my hand on his shoulder gently. His hand released his phone and it fell to the floor breaking in three pieces, the front, the back, and the battery. I dived to the ground and managed to retrieve the battery, but before I could grab the other two pieces they were kicked away into the crowd of bodies in two different directions. The phone could have easily been put back together, if I had all the pieces. I went to hand Will the battery and he took it absentmindedly. As I started to scramble in the direction the cover was kicked in, Will grabbed my arm. I heard his stern voice.

"Just leave it." He dropped his hand and I righted myself and turned back around as I saw Will taking a few slow staggered steps away. I covered the short distance between us and reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Will, what's wrong?" I said in a very gentle voice. He shook his head slightly.

"There was an accident. I have to go." His voice broke and he swallowed hard. His eyes looked glossy, but no tears fell. I couldn't tell if he was just that drunk or if he was that upset. He wasn't really saying much. He was in no condition to drive. That was clear. Besides the amount of alcohol he had already drunk, he looked dazed and confused. My first thought went to Jem. He had called earlier to say he was coming late, but so much time seemed to have passed since then and I never saw Jem. Will had text Jace some time ago to say he text Jem again, but I never heard anything after that.

"Jem?" I asked as gently as I could. Will finally turned his face to mine. The blank expression turned to one of anguish and he nodded.

"They don't know if-" He broke off with a staggered intake of air.

"I have to go." He turned again to leave, but I still had hold of his arm and I wasn't letting go.

"You drove here?" He nodded.

"Yeah." I guess I just assumed he came with somebody else.

"You can't drive Will. You can barely walk. Let me bring you. Where are we going? The hospital?" It was the most sensible answer. He nodded again.

"Is Jessie here?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I remembered Will telling Jace earlier that Jessie was coming with Jem. My heart sank as I registered the look on Will's face. He was probably thinking the same thing as I was.

"She was supposed to come with Jem?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded with wide eyes.

Seeing I had only had two drinks, the first one over five hours ago and the shot over an hour ago, and I felt fine; I knew I was alright to drive. I didn't hesitate as I grabbed Will's arm and ushered him to the stairs. I just needed to find my purse. I didn't have anything with me, no phone, no money, and no keys. I couldn't go anywhere without my keys.

"I need to get my purse." Will nodded reluctantly. I didn't want to leave him. I was afraid I would lose him in the crowd like I had Jace. I needed to let somebody know where I was going as well. I laced my fingers into Will's and dragged him stumbling and dazed up the staircase of bodies. It was madness, people going up, people going down, and people making out on the steps I had to walk around. Once we got to the top of the stairs there were just more people in the hallway. When I ran into Maia earlier she told me my purse would be on the bed in the spare bedroom with all the coats. The cottage was pretty big and I didn't think to ask which bedroom that was.

I opened the first door. Two partially dressed bodies turned to me and screamed to shut the door, I quickly obliged. I received a similar reaction with the next two rooms. Can't people use locks! Will still just had a very blank expression. The bathroom was next, so as opposed to dragging him the rest of the way down the hall I brought Will over by the bathroom, an easy place to find again, and asked him to wait for me. No need for both of us to suffer, there had to be another four rooms to check. The next door I opened the people were definitely in the middle of having sex, they didn't even acknowledge me. I hesitantly opened door after door with similar outcomes. I stopped after I shut the door to the last room. I was flustered and I just stood there for a moment and rubbed my hands over my face, with a heavy focus on my eyes. I needed my purse, I needed my keys, I needed my phone, I needed to know where everybody was, and I really needed get Will to the hospital. This cottage was too damn big and there were too many damn people here. I felt a warm masculine hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes, hands still over my face, peeking out through parted fingers. Will was looking at me. He seemed to be finding some of his concentration, he appeared to be attempting an encouraging look, but was failing miserably. His eyes were still very glossy and noticeably bloodshot, but that could have just as easily been from drinking. His gaze was off, so he wasn't exactly looking into my eyes, and he also seemed to sway slightly.

"Can you get your purse tomorrow? Ask Jace to grab it for you?" As I pulled my hands away from my face, and looked down at dark fingers, I was sure I had smeared Izzy's make-up badly.

"I don't have my car keys." The keys were the big thing. I could drive without a license. If we got pulled over at least we had a pretty good story. I couldn't drive without keys. He nodded and took his hand off of my shoulder, and fished it into his pocket pulling out keys and holding them out in front of him.

"Can you drive a stick?" I nodded as I grabbed the keys, though Will continued to hold on to them as well. I was happy for a second right now as I thought of Luke teaching me how to drive a standard. He said it was something everybody should know, but I just thought at the time he wanted to torture me.

"I love my Mustang. I've never let anybody except Jem drive Shelby. Do not hurt my baby." I heard Will's voice hitch slightly when he said Jem's name. A slight hysterical laugh escaped my lips. In the seriousness of everything going on, Will was lecturing me about not hurting his car. I didn't even focus on the fact he had named his car. I nodded affirmatively and he released hold of his keys, slightly wobbling backwards in the process. I reached out and grabbed his arm helping to steady him. I laced my fingers into his and turned back around as I began towing him toward the stairs.

I hadn't noticed when we came upstairs that there was a room immediately to the right at the top of the staircase. There were several people coming up and down the stairs and they seemed to be blocking the door. I quickly rushed over and opened the door. I found a very passed out, partially undressed Izzy and Simon lying on the bed. A little ray of sunshine! Simon was laying on his back, he was shirtless, but still had on cargo shorts, Izzy was lying on her stomach, partially laying across Simon, her dress was up around her waist exposing her ass and her thongs. I tried to pull Izzy's dress down, but couldn't get it over her ass the way it was stuck underneath her. I quickly tried to shake them awake and barely got a sound out of Izzy. I was able to wake Simon to a half conscious state. I told him what was going on quickly. I told him I couldn't find my purse, neither I nor Will had cell's, and we were heading to the hospital. Unfortunately Simon's lack of concern, and quick return to his slumber, seemed to highlight his drunken state. I happened to see Simon's shirt on the ground in front of the night stand and threw it over Izzy's ass, I know I wouldn't want to be left that way if Izzy had found me passed out. I rummaged through the nightstand and found a pad of paper and a pen. I quickly jotted down a note and asked Will to shove it into Simon's pocket. Jackpot! Will found Simon's cell in his pocket.

"Take it. I need a phone." I hastily rattled off. Will pocketed Simon's cell and I laced my hand with Will's and dragged him out of the room, shutting the door behind us.

As I tugged Will down the stairs I glanced down into the living room and hesitated, my eyes quickly locking on the golden halo of Jace's hair across the room. The way the strobe lights were at that very moment, white was bouncing off his head making it look like his hair was glowing. He wasn't alone. I froze, my mouth gaped, I gasped, my heart tightened, and my hand dropped Will's. Jace was leaning his back up against the far wall, not that far from where I was earlier, and his arms were tightly wrapped around Seelie's body, her face pressed up against his. I took in the scene before me and quickly jerked back, slamming into a body. I looked over my shoulder and saw Will taking the scene in, distress on his face. Though whether he looked that way because of what he was looking at or because of Jem, I wasn't sure. I was in shock. I couldn't think about what I was looking at. If I did, I'd scream, and right now that wouldn't help anything. They were clear across the room, up against the far wall, they wouldn't even hear me. I had a long way to weave if I was going to try to make it over to them and they could be gone by the time I got there.

I glanced back. Seelie was standing away from Jace now. He stood with his hands on her shoulders talking to her it looked like. They were no longer kissing, but they were still standing there, together. I looked down for a second and took a deep breath to compose myself. Maybe they weren't kissing, maybe they had just been standing close and at this angle it looked like they were kissing. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like. Though part of me knew they were kissing, knew I clearly saw his arms around her, and knew I was just trying to convince myself that I didn't see what I did. I looked back in their direction and Jace's arms were around her tightly, Seelie leaning against his chest, they were in a tight embrace. I couldn't think about this right now. I would confront Jace later, but right now I needed to get Will to the hospital, to Jem. Jem was just in an accident, they didn't know if-, well Will didn't finish his sentence earlier, but I imagine he was going to say they didn't know if Jem was going to make it. Possibly dieing lifelong friend trumped possibly cheating boyfriend. My breath hitched. I felt my eyes prick. I couldn't think about this, not right now, I had to stay focused. I had to get Will to Jem. I had a phone, I could call somebody, I could call Izzy or Alec…And say what?…Jace is cheating on me, quick go stop him…

"Clary-" Will started with a shaky voice, but I quickly shook myself out of my torment and cut him off.

"Jem. We need to focus on Jem right now. I have to get you to the hospital. I can deal with this later." I laced my fingers into Will's again and tugged him the rest of the way down the stairs. As I approached the door to the cottage and walked outside, like a godsend, there was Sebastian smoking a cigarette. He jerked his chin at me as I dragged Will towards him.

"Sebastian. Thank God." He seemed to be taking in my and Will's present state. His eyebrows furrowed

"Everything alright?" He took a step towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath. I had already wasted so much time looking for people and my purse, I didn't have time to explain this all again, plus I already wrote everything down in a note.

"I have to leave. No time to explain. Tell Alec I'll call later." I didn't want to call Jace. I would confront him in person. Simon didn't have a cell phone now, and I didn't really think Simon or Izzy would be up to taking calls anytime soon. Alec was my best bet, though he was pretty loaded last time I saw him and I hadn't seen him for some time…I didn't wait for a reply as I quickly dragged Will to his car, looked up the hospital in the GPS, and we took off. I glanced down at the clock, it was 2:35. Will still had Simon's cell, it was as good a time as any to try to call Alec. Hospitals usually have you turn off your cell phones when you get in the room, so I wasn't sure if I would be able to call anybody once we got to the hospital. Of course, that was assuming we wouldn't just be sitting in a waiting room, then we'd be able to use the cell. Luckily it was only going to be about a 15 minute drive.

"Can you look through Simon's phone for Alec's number and dial it for me, then give me the phone." Will had his head against the headrest, eyes closed. He looked like he was about to fall asleep, I was silently thanking myself for drinking that coke an hour ago, I was still wide awake.

"No. You can't drive and talk on a cell it's dangerous." I rolled my eyes, but this was an emergency it was different. Though, I was driving a standard, so that did complicate things.

"Fine. Then can you just hold it up to my ear." His head dropped forward.

"_Fine_." He drawled. He pulled out Simon's cell and hit a couple buttons.

"You don't happen to know his password do you?" Damn you Simon. Why do you have to have a fancy phone that requires a password?

"No." I whined. Will rested his hand with the cell phone still in it on his lap and let his head fall back to the headrest. He closed his eyes.

"I'll just have to find a payphone at the hospital or something. Have any change?" Will was shaking his head.

"I don't carry cash on me."

"Never mind. I'll worry about it later." I turned my attention to the road and tried not to think about anything but driving.


	37. What the hell were you thinking

**Jace's POV**

I leaned against the far wall in the main area of the cottage. The room seemed to be spinning again. I wondered where Clary had gone to. I had no idea how long it had been since I had seen her. I remembered her leaving me outside by the bonfire to go in for something, and then things got really blurry. When I left Alec and Magnus outside they were both sitting on the ground by the fire laughing and shouting at me to stay outside with them, at least I think that was Alec and Magnus. It felt like Clary had been gone a long time though. I just wished I didn't feel so tired. Maybe I'd just sit down and take a nap right here for now. She'd find me. I started to slide down the wall and noticed red hair stumbling my way. Clary? I started to blink my eyes, tried to clear my hazy vision. With the strobe lights her hair looked so bright, much brighter than normal. I stood up straight, kind of straight anyway. She wasn't exactly coming over to me, but I could see her wobbling and nearly falling through the crowd. She seemed to notice me and I put my hand out to her as though she could just reach out and take it, though she had to be ten or so feet away. I slumped back against the wall again, and closed my eyes. I felt so wrecked right now. I couldn't wait to go back to the cottage, wrap my arms around Clary, and just fall asleep. A moment later I felt a hand on my arm.

"Jace?" The voice sounded slurred and off, but everything sounded off. Especially me, I didn't sound right when I talked. It was the odd spinning room, it was making everything sound odd. I blinked my eyes open halfway and saw stray red curls trellising down around a shadowed face. A sudden bright light behind her made me blink my eyes closed again. She looked like an angel, a glowing angel. I smiled as my arms reached out and quickly pulled her flush with my body. I slammed my lips to hers and tightly wrapped my arms around her. I tried to deepen the kiss, but her lips remained firmly closed, or maybe I missed her mouth, I wasn't sure. I opened my eyes to two very bloodshot very confused blue eyes. I hadn't noticed her pushing on my chest, even if it had been with all her might, it felt like she was exerting just a small amount of force. I dropped my arms from around her and she pulled back, stumbling. I reached forward to help her and I became off balanced. I grabbed her arm and managed to right us both without either one of us falling down. I put my hands on her shoulders in part to steady her in part to steady myself. I was completely fucked up.

"You're not Clary." I mumbled. She laughed, which made me laugh reflexively.

"No. I'm not Clary. I'm Seelie." Why did that name sound familiar? I knew that name, though I couldn't remember how right now. She was kind of hard to see, the bright light was no longer behind her, but my already blurry vision was now filled with starbursts. All I could think about was Clary. The only person I could picture in my head was Clary. Right now my mind was swimming with confusion and my vision was going in and out of a blurred state. The ever changing lighting in the room was not helping the matter. I shook my head.

"Clary's my girlfriend. I have to find her." Seelie nodded once and her body gave way a bit. I moved my hands to her upper arms to steady her better.

"I know Cl-" Before she finished she collapsed against my chest, automatically I caught her. She felt like deadweight and my arms tightly closed around her. I tried to jostle her, but she appeared to be passed out. It was at that moment that I thought I noticed a flash of red rushing down the stairs. Clary? It was hard to tell though. The lights were messing with me, and the alcohol was messing with me. I couldn't see that great.

"Seelie, I think I see Clary, I have to go." I tried to let her go, but she wasn't supporting herself at all. I didn't know what to do with her, she was unresponsive. I watched the girl I thought was Clary, leave. I wondered if Clary saw Seelie and me. This probably looked really bad. I was starting to feel suddenly a tiny bit more sober. I knew I had to go after Clary, and I had to go right now. I shifted Seelie over to the wall and propped her up against it in a sitting position. I stumbled and tripped my way to the door. When I got outside I had no idea which way to go.

"Lost?" I heard Sebastian's voice from behind me. I spun around and almost lost my balance in the process. He was leaning up against the cottage smoking. Maybe he saw which way she went.

"Did you see Clary? She left a few minutes ago." He nodded.

"Yeah, she was with Will. They just drove away in his car. She looked really upset man. Makeup a mess. She just said she had to leave. She didn't have time to explain and she said she'd call Alec later." He shrugged. I tried to concentrate on what he had just told me, it really should have bothered me a lot more. I knew this could be really bad, but I was having trouble registering how that made me feel, I felt a little numb right now though.

"Fuck." I kicked at the gravel and lost my balance landing on my ass. I let out a laugh, but didn't try to get back up. I knew I'd just fall down again.

"You're trashed." Sebastian chuckled.

"Appears that way." I nodded.

"Want a ride back to the cottage?" That sounded perfect right now.

"That would be great." Sebastian helped me up off the ground and into his car. I must have been worse off than I thought, because I completely passed out in the car.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

It was luckily only about a fifteen minute drive so I bee lined to the emergency entrance and dropped Will off before I went to find a parking spot. I told him to go in without me. I'd find him in the hospital. About 30 minutes later I was sitting next to Will in the waiting room, our fingers tightly laced together. Jem was in the car by himself, which was the only good news, he was in surgery though and they didn't know how long that would be. He was in pretty bad shape. I had given up all attempts to call anybody. Without my phone I didn't know anybody's number. Will had tried to unlock Simon's phone, but we never got into it. I knew my note to Simon said the exact hospital we were at. If anybody was that worried they would come here looking for us.

It actually was a twist of fate that Jem ended up at Alicante Memorial Hospital. Jem had broken his foot over the winter, and Will had brought him to the same hospital. They had Will on file as Jem's emergency contact, had they not, or had Jem been brought somewhere else, they would never have called Will or been able to give him any information as to Jem's current condition. Will and I sat with our fingers intertwined for many silent hours while we waited for Jem to get out of surgery.

I thought about Jace. I thought about Jem. I thought about Will. I thought about heartbreak. I thought about life and love and how precious both things were and how easy both things could be gone in a blink of an eye. I thought about the difference between losing one you love to death and losing one you love to betrayal, for they were very different types of loss, and only one truly irreversible. I said quiet prayers for Jem and tried not to focus on Jace. I tried to clear my thoughts.

A faint memory played dimly in my head almost like a dream. It tugged earlier at my conscious and I repressed it. I couldn't think of it at the time. I couldn't focus on it. It was a blur, a fretting question. Now I could see the moment in my head much clearer, but still fleeting. When I had come rushing out of the cottage with Will and we had run into Sebastian, there was somebody else outside. Somebody just a foot or so away from Sebastian leaning back against the side of the cottage smoking, perhaps  
he had been out there with Sebastian. I didn't remember seeing anybody else out front. I did not recognize this person immediately, nor did my eyes hesitate for long. It was predominately dark outside and Will and I stood in shadows, but the individual seemed to find the one light by the window and be standing under it. He was a man, very tall, and well built. He had fair hair, almost white, but he looked too young to have white hair. The glimpse I took of him was brief. I remember his clothes were dark in color, but nothing else about them. Sebastian had stepped in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder blocking my view almost as soon as my eyes registered the man. Though there was a second, a faint second, that I saw deep brown eyes, almost black, and the strong angular shape of his face. Something about his face, about his eyes, though I only saw him for a second, nagged at me.

I was brought out of my memory by the doctor coming out to say that Jem was out of surgery. He was in critical condition, but appeared to be stable at present, he was still unconscious, but Will could see him briefly. Another small perk of being listed as his emergency contact, usually they only let immediate family in if you are in that poor of condition, so I wasn't allowed in. The next 24 hours would be crucial. I offered to stay at the hospital and wait with Will, but he told me to go back, take his car, try to get in touch with Jessie, he thought Magnus might have her number. I wrote down my cell number and gave it to Will, instructing him to leave me a message if he needed anything. I'd be back or send Jessie as soon as I could. The nurses kindly gave Will a Styrofoam cup that he had been filling at the water fountain but he brushed off my attempt to offer to bring him anything else to eat or drink.

It was just before 7:00 when I pulled into the driveway. The lights on the cottage were on. The sky was light. I kicked myself. I didn't have keys to get inside. I'd have to knock or ring the doorbell. I climbed out of the car exhausted. I walked to the door and turned the handle, just in case. To my surprised the door was unlocked. I walked into the cottage. It was quiet as I came inside and I was very relieved to find nobody was waiting up worried. I bee lined to the bathroom. I really had to go, and I also wanted to quickly clean my face up a little. I knew I looked a mess, I didn't' take the time to completely wash my face; I just tried to clean up some of the excessively smudged mascara quickly. It was better, but still not great. Simon and Izzy's room was the closest to the bathroom, so I immediately knocked lightly, no answer. I hesitantly opened the door, but nobody was there. Same result with Alec's room. I took a deep breath and knocked on Jace's door, no answer. I turned the knob, it was locked. I knocked louder.

I wasn't sure if I really wanted to wake him, I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him. I was just praying I didn't see what I saw, or he had a really good excuse. Seelie has red hair now, maybe he thought she was me somehow, though I found that far fetched. I was just grasping at straws. He kissed her and that was it. I had to come to grips with the fact that for whatever reason he kissed her. I screwed up with Sebastian, I made some really bad choices there, and Jace forgave me completely. I wasn't perfect, and I knew Jace wasn't either. He was entitled to a mistake; he was entitled to a second chance. I could give him a second chance. Though arguably this was his second chance, but no, it wasn't. We were young and stupid before, neither one knowing how the other one felt. Now we knew. I could give him a second chance. I just really wanted to hear him apologize. Say it didn't mean anything. Tell me I'm the only one he loves. Tell me it was a huge mistake. He was really drunk, he wasn't thinking clearly, I would give him hell, sure, but we would get past this. I could forgive him. If he was just honest with me, admitted what happened, then I could trust him. If he didn't try to hide it from me and make it out like nothing happened, I _could_ trust him. I could. If he just apologized. I just needed him to tell me, to admit it. I loved him too much. I couldn't stay mad at him. Not when he had already forgiven me for worse. It wasn't worth losing him over one mistake. I took a deep breath as I heard the bed squeak, the floor creak, and the door cracked open.

I gasped as I backed up quickly banging hard into the wall. I was shocked. Seelie was standing wearing only one of Jace's Yankee t-shirts. Her scarlet hair was a mess. She had a shocked look on her face, her mouth gaped, and her eyes looked startled. I could see Jace in the bed asleep behind her. He was lying on his stomach, his hands tucked under his pillow. Though the blankets were up to his waist, I could see he had no shirt on.

"Oh God Clay. I'm so sorry." She said very apologetically. I mumbled, almost incoherently, the only thing that my mind could grasp at the moment.

"He loves that shirt." She glanced down at the shirt she was wearing.

"I won't take it when I leave…" She said softly. She looked back at me.

"Clay I don't know what happened. I feel horrible… I'm so sorry…" I couldn't concentrate on her apologies. I was speechless. The thud against the wall must have wakened Sebastian, because he opened his bedroom door.

"Oh Clary." He sounded sympathetic, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I side-stepped down the hall without a word and quickly went into my bedroom. I ignored Seelie's repeated attempts to apologize, Sebastian's attempts to stop me and have me come back, Sebastian's attempts to talk to Seelie, I ignored everything. I had to get in touch with Jessie, I had to think about Jem right now. I walked across my room to the bureau and heard the door close. I spun around as I heard the distinct sound of the door locking. Sebastian was standing leaning against the door lazily. I looked into his eyes, he looked amused and mischievous. I didn't like the look on his face. I didn't want to be in this room with him. Izzy always joked that you could scream as loud as you wanted to during sex and not worry about waking anybody up. Nobody would hear you unless they were in the hallway. The voices from the rooms travel into the hallway some, but the voices in the rooms don't travel into the other rooms at all. I took an unconscious step backwards and tripped over one of Izzy's shoes, falling on my butt. I scrambled to my feet as two arms came down to help me up, as Sebastian righted me, he kept one hand firmly around my wrist. He leaned forward and breathed in exaggeratedly.

"You smell good." His voice was low and unnerving. I felt my body tremble involuntarily. I stepped away.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled. He smirked.

"Can't hear much from in these rooms you know…Soundproof walls…I'll let you go in a minute though…I just felt like I've barely spent any time with you lately, then you were out all night and now Seelie's in Jace's room, I thought things were going well with you two. What happened?" I tried to pull my hand free of his grip, but he tightened his hold.

"GET OUT!" I was louder than last time. He shook his head at me.

"Tisk, tisk." He took a couple steps towards my night stand while I continued to try to get my hand free from his grip. I wondered if I screamed loud enough if Jordan and Maia might hear me, but I didn't even know if they were here. If I kept screaming and nobody could hear me, I wondered if Sebastian would find it humorous or just get really pissed. I didn't want to piss him off. He flipped the clock radio on. He adjusted the music and turned up the volume quite a bit. I glared at him. He chuckled.

"Much better." He said lightly. I tried to knee him in the groin, but he quickly knocked my leg down with his hand as he spun me around, pulled my back close to his chest, and closed both his arms around me. He held me tight. I couldn't kick him in this position. I tried to pull away, from him, but his arms tightened around me.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as loud as I could. He chuckled.

"I like it when you're feisty. I'm not going to hurt you Clary, unless you want me to. Scream one more time if you want me to make this rough." My body shuddered. I had a horrible feeling he wasn't kidding. I shook my head slightly.

"I thought we were friends." I said softly. Not a friend I'd trust again though. He leaned forward to talk quietly into my ear. Very unnecessary. I could feel his hot breath against the side of my face.

"Didn't I make it clear that I would _never_ care about you,_ never_ have feelings for you? Friends care and I don't…" My body was still shaking slightly. I couldn't stop. I was extremely uncomfortable.

"You're shaking, are you cold. I can warm you up?" He removed his right arm from around me, I struggled, but his grip was still too strong. I knew I couldn't overpower him. He reached up and pulled all my hair around pushing it over my left shoulder, grazing my body with his hand the entire time, my collarbone, across my shoulder, and neck. I shuddered. I could feel my eyes start to prick, but I refused to cry. He would not see me cry. I couldn't scream. He made that clear.

"Sebastian what about Jessamine or Kaelie?" I wasn't even going to mention Seelie after what I just saw. I wondered how long it would take somebody to get home. Come look for me. I was just praying somebody would be home soon, but I knew that was far fetched. I just had to keep Sebastian talking until I could think of a plan to get away from him, or until somebody came looking for me. Sebastian leaned back away from my ear. I rubbed his moist breath off my ear with my shoulder and he made an irritated noise. I tried to focus. I swallowed hard.

"Jessamine? Oh that didn't exactly work out. I blame you for making her brother suspicious of me." He pressed the left side of his head against the right side of mine and trailed his finger tips of his right hand from my right ear down my neck and across my shoulder, pushing my thin spaghetti strap off my shoulder in the process. I tried to lean my head towards his touch, bring my cheek to my shoulder, but his head was preventing me from doing so. He looped his finger in my strap and yanked hard, the strap broke, or came detached.

"Oops." He said sarcastically. I swallowed hard. I was trying not to cry. I didn't know if he'd get angry. I thought I heard knocking in the hallway, but I wasn't sure. It definitely wasn't my room though. A burst of hope. I could be strong. I just needed to keep him talking.

"Maybe I can fix what I did." I tried to keep my voice level, but I know it wavered. Sebastian chuckled. He laid his hand against the right side of my neck. I tried to lean away, but I couldn't. He dug his fingers slightly into the crook of my neck and my shoulder. I flinched and he squeezed harder, much harder, pain shot through my shoulder. I tried to remain still. I couldn't scream out. He told me what would happen if I screamed. I wondered if I would have bruises on my shoulder from the pressure he was applying. I tried to focus. I just needed to wait, somebody would come.

"What did I say that made her not want to see you again?" He laughed a humorless laugh.

"As if." His hand loosened and he started to gently massage my neck where he had just dug his fingers into it. His hand moved from my shoulder to my neck kneading. I bit my tongue to hold the tears back.

"Nobody walks away from me. I walked away from her. I'm not going to wait forever for that girl to put out." I nodded hesitantly. I was beginning to put the pieces together.

"So she wouldn't sleep with you, but that's my fault?" I knew I said that too harsh.

"In fact it is." He snapped.

"What did you tell that brother of hers? She probably shouldn't jump into bed with me right away. Or something to that effect. My my aren't we the hypocrite." His hand slid from my shoulder down my arm,

"Sleeping in Jace's bed night after night-" His hand came around my front just under my chest, moving down my stomach, moving over his arm and then continuing over my ass where he hesitated. His fingers slowly started to pull the fabric of my dress up.

"-but warning her to stay out of my bed." He pulled my dress up several inches.

"Though I guess that didn't seem to work in your favor did it. Hard to hold on to a man you're not screwing Beautiful. I was surprised really. Guess he wasn't doing it for you." I trembled excessively and instinctively tried to pull away, but both of his arms came around me tightly.

"I don't particularly like that you keep trying to pull away from me, but some girls are in to that. Do you like that? Want to play hard to get?" He growled. A tear escaped slowly down my cheek. I had to think. I had to do something. My mind started to wonder if that was really a knock I had heard before or not.

"You know you look so beautiful in that dress, but you'd look better without it on." He pulled up my dress further and put his hand on my bare ass. I had to say something, but I couldn't think. If I opened my mouth, I felt like all I'd do is scream.

"I bet on today by the way…Fourth of July…You seemed like the sentimental type." A small squeak escaped my lips, but I bit down hard on my lower lip to suppress a scream. He didn't seem to acknowledge the noise I had made. I found a little courage.

"Ok. This is enough Sebastian." I tried to sound firm, but I was aware my voice was wavering badly.

"I don't think so Clary. We tried it your way. See it didn't work out for either of us. Now Kaelie doesn't want anything to do with me, Jessie won't sleep with me, and Seelie, well we both know what happened with her. So I'm becoming increasingly frustrated…if you catch my drift. Jace can have Seelie, but then I get _you_. Plus you said you wanted me the other night, I'm just giving you what you wanted. Better late than never I always say." I bit my quivering lip hard while he was talking, but when his lips came to my neck aggressively, without thinking, I screamed bloody murder. His hand clamped quickly over my mouth.

"God Clary. Don't scream. It sounds like you're getting murdered." Sebastian snapped. He removed his hand from my mouth and put it back on my ass. He kissed my neck again and whispered into my ear.

"I thought you liked this. I saw how you reacted when Jace was kissing your neck in the living room. Just close your eyes and enjoy it." Sebastian continued to kiss my neck.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I woke up to Simon drooling on the side of me. My dress was around my waist and Simon didn't have his shirt on. I looked around blinking. It was already light out. I usually wake up between 5:00 and 5:30 to the soft pale pinks and blues of the morning sky shortly before sunrise, but the sun was already up right now, I just had no idea what time it was. I didn't know where I was either. Fortunately hangovers never really bother me, I don't vomit or anything, not usually anyway, there was that one time I smoked that cigar, but anyway, I did have a headache. I was pretty sure I was at Kaelie's cottage, but I didn't remember coming into this bedroom. I hated sleeping at stranger's houses. I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and fixed my dress. I gave Simon a shove. He made an agitated noise. I shoved him again and he swatted at my hand. I reached my hand in his pocket to look for his cell. He uses the alarm on his cell to wake up in the morning. My hand found a piece of paper instead. He better not be taking girl's numbers. I ripped out the piece of paper and read it.

_Hey Simon,_

_Tried to wake you, but couldn't. Can't find anybody else. Jem was in a bad car accident. I had to leave the party to_ _bring Will to Alicante Memorial Hospital_._ Can't_ _find_ _my purse or my phone. Will's phone broke earlier. I don't have a phone now, but will call later when I can find one. Don't worry. _

_Tell Jace I love him._

_Lots of love,_

_Clary_

Well at least I knew where Clary went. I got up to go look for my purse, and my shoes. God! Where are my shoes? I love those shoes. Maybe I could find Clary's purse in the process. I found Alec and Magnus in one bedroom asleep. I found Maia and Jordan in another one on the floor, but somebody else was asleep in the bed. I finally found my purse and Clary's as well. I glanced in my purse and pulled out my cell, no missed calls, and the clock read 7:02. I couldn't imagine Clary would stay at the hospital all night without so much as a call, though maybe she called Alec or Jace. I went back to Simon, but he was out cold, so I scribbled my own note and left. For good measure I glanced in the other bedrooms and found no sign of Clary and/or Jace among the sleeping bodies. I knew Aline was going to stay with Ray, so I wasn't looking for her. God knows where Sebastian was, but I didn't find him in any of the bedrooms either. I remorsefully gave up on my shoes and walked down the stairs barefoot. I had briefly forgotten to think about how I was going to get home, when I noticed Clary's car outside. I had her purse, so I glanced inside and sure enough pulled out her keys. I hate driving barefoot, but I didn't have a lot of options.

The drive from the cottage wasn't long only about 10 minutes. I was slightly thrown when I saw Will's car in the driveway, but I reasoned that Clary had to get home some way. I figured I'd check Clary's room to confirm she was back, I also wanted to change. I heard the faint music first just around at Jace's door, but I could tell it was coming from further down the hall. Warning lights started to go off. Clary almost never, I mean never, listened to music. Not in the car, not when she worked out, like never. Not that she didn't like music, she just didn't tend to listen to it.

I walked the rest of the way down the hall, when I was right in front of Clary's room I could tell the music had to be really loud in there if I could hear it so loud in the hallway. I turned the knob to our door. Locked. If she had the radio on that loud, she was either in an exceptionally foul mood and wanted to be left alone, which meant something was seriously wrong and there was no way I was going to leave her alone; or she was having sex. With Will's car in the driveway my stomach came up to my throat. She wouldn't do that to Jace though. She had to have borrowed Will's car, unless Jace and her had a fight. After the whole Sebastian thing I wondered the depths of what Clary would do out of spite. I hurried down the hall to Jace's room. I banged on his door twice before I threw it open, not waiting for a response. He appeared to be sound asleep, but Seelie was standing in the middle of his room in only a Yankee t-shirt. She had the most peculiar look on her face, she looked upset, but I didn't even think twice about it. I marched into his room hands on my hips.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY COTTAGE BITCH." Seelie gave me a nasty glare. Jace was stirring and blinking excessively.

"Is this the reception I get after the great party I threw?" I walked up to her and she gave me this smug look. I smacked her hard across the face. She threw her hand to her cheek and looked incredulous.

"I catch you in here again and you'll get a hell of a lot more than a smack in the face. Now get the fuck out." I growled through clenched teeth. I pointed to the door. She walked over to the bureau and picked up a neatly folded pile of clothes, she walked out of the room without another word. I walked over to Jace's bed and screamed in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"What?" He mumbled still blinking, his face winced up, and he put a hand to his forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU-" I screamed again as he cut me off. He looked confused, probably hung over.

"SHUT UP." He yelled. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he had both his hands on his head now as he slowly sat up.

"Was that Seelie?" He asked hesitantly. I crossed my arms.

"Yep. What the hell was she doing in your room? In one of your Yankee shirts?" I started tapping my foot.

"I don't know." He mumbled. He was rubbing both his hands over his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Very convenient Jace." I snapped.

"Did you have sex with her?" He shook his head.

"I don't know…No…I don't think so." He mumbled a little less groggily. His hands were resting on his face.

"Very convincing." I spat.

"I'm sure that will be very reassuring to Clary when I-" He dropped his hands to his side as he cut me off again.

"SHUT UP. GOD. I feel like crap." He muttered the last part.

"You think. You drank enough." He was shaking his head.

"I didn't drink _that _much Izzy. Not really. Eight or nine beers I think, over the course of the night. I shouldn't feel like this." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well you acted drunk as anything last night that's for sure." He put his hands together almost like he was praying and rested them to his chin, he looked down like he was in thought.

"I don't even remember much of last night." He said softly. I rolled my eyes.

"So that's convenient. So you don't' remember how Seelie ended up in your bedroom or what you did with her, or what you did to Clary, but maybe that's the same thing, maybe Clary already knows-" He was shaking his head as he cut me off again, his hands dropped to his sides.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I took an exasperated breathe.

"Clary, Jace. Why is she in her room with the door locked and her music blaring right now? Does she know Seelie was in your room last night? She's probably bawling her eyes out. Unless she's in there with-" He cut me off as he climbed out of bed.

"Get something to pick the lock." He spat. I ran down the hall to the kitchen to grab a butter knife. I heard him knocking on the door and talking. Not that loud, I doubt she could hear him from inside. I rushed to his side. I noticed absentmindedly that he was wearing a pair of gym shorts, though in his room he had just been wearing boxers. This close to Clary's door, I could almost make out a male's voice, but with the music on so loud, I couldn't tell if it was really a voice or just the song. I was really starting to wonder if she could have Will in there with her. There was a high pitched brief noise that traveled from Clary's room.

"Was that a scream?" Jace looked startled.

"It sounded more like a screech or a wail. Maybe she's crying her eyes out or maybe she's having sex?" I blurted out. Jace glared at me.

"Don't even Izzy." I took a deep breath.

"Will's car _is_ in the driveway." Jace looked absolutely livid. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I was feeling less and less comfortable about breaking into Clary's room. He reached down and tried to take the knife from me, but I jerked it away.

"Give me the damn knife."

"I don't think that's the best idea. Knock again, she probably didn't hear you." Jace pounded on the door, much louder this time. I think he was trying to knock the thing down.

"Happy?" He growled. I shook my head.

"Let me go in first Jace. If she's having sex, I doubt you'll want to see her. If she's upset, I doubt she'll want to see you." He gave me a menacing look. I was praying we weren't about to barge in on Clary and Will. That would he horrible for everybody.

"If you say that again Izzy…She was…Well the last thing I remember she was fine." He muttered the last part shaking his head.

"Very convincing Jace. _The last thing you remember_…Well you also don't remember how Seelie got in your room." He took a step back. I jammed the butter knife in the lock and turned until I heard the little click.

"Back up. I don't want her to see you." I spat. What I was really thinking was I don't want you to see her and Will. He rolled his eyes, but took a few steps back. I shooed him further and he threw his arms in the air and walked the 20 feet or so to his room and stepped inside.

"Happy now?" He snapped. I shot him a quick tight smile.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I stood trembling, one of Sebastian's arms was tightly around me, and his other hand was caressing my bare ass. He was kissing my neck, tears were finally spilling over. No means no right. Maybe if I just say no.

"No. Whatever you want from me the answer is no. No means no. So you need to stop, you need to let me go and you need to leave my room. You need to get out right now." I felt the tears streaming down my face. His lips hesitated at my neck a moment longer. I heard a light knock at my door. Sebastian's arms dropped from my body. His hand came down on my right shoulder and spun me around; he left his hand resting on my shoulder.

"God Clary you're crying. I thought you were into this. I felt like there has been this thing between us since that night by the lake. Then last night by the bonfire…I just thought you didn't want to be with me as long as you were with Jace, but seeing as Jace appeared to be out of the picture, I thought…God Clary I'm sorry, you look so upset." I glared at him. I took a deep breath and my hand smacked hard across his face. He tightened his grip on my shoulder severely, causing me to yelp in pain, he looked furious for a moment, but then quickly dropped his hand from my shoulder and composed his face. I took a rapid step back. He thought I was into this? What does that even mean? Who would be into something like this? I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Would he have stopped if somebody hadn't just knocked at the door? He sounded pretty sincere, but I couldn't tell. Then there was that moment right there that face, and the pain that jetted through my shoulder. I didn't feel comfortable around him, I hadn't felt that comfortable around him lately, and I'd never feel comfortable around him again. The knock at the door came again, much much louder this time. He looked visibly startled. I was finding my voice and my rage.

"Did it sound like I was having a good time? Did it sound like I was into this?" He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck.

"Some girls like to roll play…They have kinky fantasies…You didn't seem like the type, but maybe…I don't know." I put my hands on my hips.

"Do you really think I would want my first time to be like that?" He took in a quick intake of air.

"God Clary you're a virgin? I didn't know…I just thought…the other night you were willing." The door to the bedroom opened slowly. Sebastian and I were facing each other, me closest to the dresser, him closest to the bed, standing a couple feet apart, but we could both see the door where we stood. We both turned as Izzy peeked in.


	38. Queen of the Damned

**Isabelle's POV**

Jace peered out of his bedroom with an irritable look on his face. I retracted the butter knife from Clary's lock and turned the knob slowly. I peeked into Clary's room.

I saw Clary and Sebastian looking in my direction standing a couple feet apart. Sebastian had a really startled look on his face, and the left side of his face, the side farthest from the door, was bright red. Clary had her hands on her hips, and she looked a mess. I took in the scene quickly. Clary's dress was pulled up crooked with one of her ass cheeks exposed. One of the straps to her dress was torn and hanging. At the angle she had turned towards the door, I could just make out that she had red marks on her far shoulder and collarbone area that looked like several nickel size bruises. They really stood out against her pale white skin. She had tears streaming down her face, her make-up was completely smeared, and she had a terrible look on her face, she looked furious.

"JACE!" I screamed at the top of my lunges as I charged in Clary's room and attempted to hit Sebastian in the head with the fat end of the butter knife. He swatted me out of the way forcefully and I ended up falling into Clary knocking us both onto the floor, the butter knife flying across the floor and under the bureau.

"Izzy wait." Clary snapped as we both scrambled to our feet. Jace was in the room in a second and grabbing Sebastian's shirt, Sebastian showed only some initial resistance, Jace's left fist impacted with Sebastian's face hard and sent him flying back onto Clary's bed. Jace moved to continue his assault, but Clary grabbed onto Jace's left arm, his dominant arm, for dear life yelling at him to stop repeatedly. I stood there unsure if I should be trying to pry Clary off Jace, or if I should be trying to stop Jace from hitting Sebastian. Sebastian just seemed to be lying on the bed, waiting to see what was going to happen to him. Jace had fought Sebastian at Pandemonium, even though that was brief; Sebastian appeared to be no match for Jace. Jace seemed to be solely focused on Sebastian and lunged forward punching him in the face a few more times with his right fist, not nearly as powerful as the first punch. Sebastian didn't fight back, as Jace punched him, Sebastian just lay there like a coward attempting to cover his face. I had turned off Clary's radio as the scene played out. As if finally registering that Clary had been screaming at him to stop, Jace dropped his wound up arm, and turned to Clary with a disbelieving look.

"But Clary-" Jace said in disbelief, but choked mid-sentence. He just stared at her, his face shifting from anger to shock. He must have been taking in Clary's appearance for the first time.

"I think…I think it was just a misunderstanding. I don't know." Clary said hesitantly. Sebastian took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said softly, looking at Clary. I wondered how much more damage Jace would have done if Clary didn't stop him. Sebastian had a large dark purple bruise on the right side of his face encompassing his whole eye, which was swelling partially shut; that was where Jace had struck him with his first punch. Sebastian had another large dark red bruise along the left side of his jaw that ran into his lips, causing his lip to be swollen on that side; that had to be caused by more than one punch. There was a purple bruise at his left temple, and blood was trickling out of a cut at the edge of his eyebrow. Unbelievably his nose wasn't touched; otherwise there would have been a lot more blood. I absentmindedly wondered if Jace did that strategically. I could almost see him not wanting to get blood all over Clary's bed. Though, part of me wondered if he would have ever stopped punching Sebastian if Clary didn't stop him. Clary didn't look at Sebastian when he apologized. Her eyes were locked with Jace's. She looked very sad all of a sudden, the anger gone. After a long silent moment she turned her eyes from Jace's to Sebastian. Her eyes narrowed to a murderous glare. She crossed her arms tightly in front of her, her hands balling into fists. When Clary spoke, her voice sounded as menacing and cold as I've ever heard her sound. Clary was a remarkably understanding, tolerant, and friendly person. It sent a shiver through my body wondering what he did that made her sound that full of hatred.

"Just get out Sebastian." She hissed.

"Get out and never, ever touch me again. At all. Ever. And never come back in my room. Ever. You are a truly malevolent person. There is a dark demonic side to you that makes my blood boil and my stomach turn. Your soul is dark and evil. I am being completely frank when I say I have not an ounce of care as to your wellbeing. I am not playing hard to get, this isn't a game, we will never have a relationship in any capacity. Your attention is completely inappropriate and unwelcome. Just…Never…Never, ever, no, no, no, never even think of so much as laying a single finger on me. If I drowned tomorrow swimming, do not touch me, do not drag me from the water, do not attempt to give me mouth-to-mouth. I would rather die than have you touch me again." Clary said darkly. She took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. Her expression changed. She looked dazed.

"I am really very sorry." Sebastian turned his gaze to Jace, but he was still looking at Clary.

"Are you finished?" Sebastian asked quietly and started to sit up, but Jace grabbed hold of his shirt and roughly jerked him up off the bed." Jace glared at Sebastian with fire in his eyes.

"We're not even close to done. And if you ever so much as graze her arm again, I will put in a body bag." Jace growled into Sebastian's face through clenched teeth. Jace shoved Sebastian hard towards the door.

"Get out." Jace snarled. Sebastian walked out of Clary's room with an almost relieved expression. Clary was still staring at the ground. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She looked shocked. I walked over to her and put my arms around her. She collapsed into me and started to bawl.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"He thought I wanted…I tried to tell him…he said some girls…who would want that?" She choked out between sobs. Jace took a step closer to us and I gave him a warning look, but he took another step anyway.

"Clary?" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder gently. She pulled away and out of my arms.

"Don't touch me." She snapped. Her eyes quickly diverted to the ground. He flinched slightly, but just nodded. He looked so devastated.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked quietly. She shook her head.

"Not now. I have to go…I have to go to the hospital." She stumbled over her words through the tears. Jace's face changed to a much darker anger.

"Are you hurt? What did he do to you?" He asked through clenched teeth. She shook her head.

"Not me." I nodded.

"Jem?" I asked softly. Clary nodded.

"I got the note you left Simon last night. Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up. I'll pick out something for you to wear and I'll change too. You can drive Will's car, if you feel up to driving, and I'll drive your car. If you don't want to drive, I'm sure Jace and I can drive, and you can still come with us to bring Will his car." She pulled away from me shaking her head. I carefully grabbed at the hem of her dress and pulled it down over her ass.

"I want to go. I want to know how Jem is." I nodded. Jace blocked Clary's way as she tried to walk out of the room.

"Clary, I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you now. This can't wait." There was urgency in Jace's voice and deep concern all over his face. She took a deep breath and nodded slowly still looking at the ground.

"Then talk Jace, but talk quickly because I have to go." He swallowed hard.

"I need to know you're alright. Did he touch you?" I could tell Jace had asked the question as though he already knew the answer, we both did, but he still seemed to need confirmation. Clary nodded.

"Yes." She said evenly. Jace took a breath, anger flashing across his face.

"Did he hurt you?" Clary reached up to her shoulder almost subconsciously, and placed her hand over the marks I had seen earlier. Jace's eyes watched her and darkened with realization, I could see his jaw clenching.

"Yes." She said softly. Jace's fists balled tightly at his side, his knuckles turning white. He swallowed hard. There was a long pause, I could almost imagine him counting to ten in his head.

"Did he try to…" He began hesitantly, but didn't finish the sentence. She raised her head and looked him in the eye. Her face looked so sad, so upset. Her voice sounded drained.

"Did he try to force himself on me? Is _that_ what you were going to say? Yes-" She shook her head and looked back towards the ground.

"-or no, I don't know. I thought he was, then he said he thought I was into it. He stopped, _eventually,_ I don't know, I don't know what he was thinking, but this is really _not_ what I want to talk about right now. Is there _anything_ else you wanted to talk about?" She looked back into his eyes. He shook his head slowly, the anger gone. There was a long pause.

"No." He said softly. She nodded.

"There's _Nothing_ else you wanted to tell to me?" Her eyes were almost pleading. He swallowed heard and hesitated.

"No." He said softly. After all the craziness she didn't look terrified as I might expect, just crushed. She passed Jace and walked down the hall, her eyes glued to the ground. Jace walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked lost. I sat next to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"She's going to be alright Jace." He shook his head.

"No Izzy. She most definitely is not." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll talk to her. I'll find out what happened. I know she's shaken…She loves you Jace. It's going to be alright." Jace shot up off the bed. Hands balled at his sides. He looked deeply irritated. He talked quietly, but forcefully.

"Why do people always say that? You can't tell me it's going to be alright. You don't actually know if it is going to be alright. I don't know what the hell just happened between her and Sebastian, and I'm going to have to figure out what the hell happened between me and Seelie last night. I don't even know if Clary is upset about what just happened with Sebastian or if she is upset with me. I have no idea what she knows or what she saw. God Izzy, she could know more than I even remember. So don't tell me it's going to be alright. It isn't." We both heard the door open at the end of the hallway and we were silent. Clary walked into the bedroom her hair up in a scrunchy. She had washed the makeup off her face, but tears were still slowly falling down her cheeks. She held a navy blue cloth item in her hand pressed tightly to her chest. As she walked into the bedroom she walked over to Jace but didn't look up at him. Her eyes were still on the ground. She held the blue cloth so tightly to her chest that her knuckles were turning white. She took a deep breath.

"This is yours." She handed the blue cloth to Jace with two hands, her arms slightly shaking, and he took it, never so much as grazing her hand.

"Where did this come from?" Jace asked softly. His eyebrows furrowed. Clary swallowed hard. We were all silent as she walked over to her bureau. Jace shook out the cloth, it was his navy blue Yankee t-shirt, the one Seelie had been wearing this morning. He and I both exchanged a look of alarm. We didn't say a word as Clary's back was to us, she was rummaging through her bureau pulling out clothes. I had told her I would get something out for her to wear, but I didn't get the chance. With a handful of clothes she walked back towards the door. She stopped a few feet from the door without turning around.

"I know its one of your favorites. Seelie left it in the bathroom. I told her you loved that shirt and she said she wouldn't take it when she left. I guess she was telling the truth." I heard Jace's sharp intake. She took a few more steps and stopped in the doorway, never turning around.

"I just wish." She took a deep breath.

"When I saw you two together at the party…The way your arms were wrapped tightly around her body…If I had confronted you when you were kissing her, holding her…I could have prevented this…I will always regret I didn't do anything…I'm not without faults either…I've made mistakes…You forgave me for Sebastian…If you had just told me…I would have forgiven you for Seelie…Simon always says the worst thing he can imagine is not trusting someone he loves…I agree." She trailed off at the end and shook her head as she walked down the hallway. Not only had Clary most definitely seen that Seelie was here in Jace's room, in Jace's t-shirt, but she had talked to her, and seen them together at the party. She most definitely knew much more about what happened than Jace did.

"Oh Jace." I said softly. Jace collapsed to his knees, his blue shirt in his hand, and rested his head onto the shirt and into his palms. He looked devastated before, but now he just looked destroyed.

Clary didn't return to her bedroom. She left the bathroom and walked into the living room where she waited for us. I silently grabbed clothes for myself and went to the bathroom to change. As I walked out of the bathroom I was intercepted by Jace. He looked so shattered. He really didn't have to work hard to convince me to let him come with us; I didn't really think Clary looked fit to drive anyway. Though, she was adamant that Will wouldn't want anybody else to drive his car. A short argument later we were on the way to the hospital, me in the passenger seat of Will's car and Jace following in his.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

After I knew the coast was clear, I left my room and headed to the back yard where Seelie had told me to meet her. It had been about a half hour since I had left Clary's room, so about 45 minutes since I had seen Seelie last. I knew my face was sore and I had a headache, but I hadn't taken the time to look in a mirror and survey the damage. I grabbed a couple Advil on my way through the kitchen and headed out back. I assume I felt like I looked, horrible. I was trying not to think. I didn't want to think of that last look on Clary's face that was burned into my mind, or the moment when I realized she was crying because I could taste her tears on her neck, or what we were doing to her and Jace, or the fact Kaelie said she had personally kept a close eye on Jessamine last night. I was having so much trouble concentrating on what I was supposed to be doing. I was trying to get back the feeling I use to get right about now, the excitement, the thrill, the total fixation to see this through. I use to not think twice about the people we manipulated. I did whatever Seelie and Kaelie wanted and I got sex out of it, so why care about anything else. My life revolved around sex, and it was a good life…When the fuck did I start to feel like what we were doing was wrong?

I walked over to the lounge chair where Seelie was laying down. She had on her dress from the night before. She was wearing sunglasses she must have taken out of my car, and appeared to be looking out over the lake. She looked pleased as punch with herself.

"Queen of the Damned." I said sweetly and inclined my head mockingly.

"You were so much kinder to me the other day when I was here. Where are all the sweet complements?" I rolled my eyes.

"No use keeping up pretenses when there's nobody here to entertain." She laughed.

"It's my birthday Sebastian, indulge me." I smirked, but the gesture made me wince.

"Blow me Seelie." She snapped her head towards me for the first time, for a moment she looked irate, but then she threw her hand over her mouth blocking her laughter.

"My, my, aren't you a sight to be seen?" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't know Clay had it in her to fight back like that." I shook my head. I wasn't about to tell her that Jace beat the shit out of me, not that I really put up a fight. I knew how he felt, if Kaelie and Seelie ever got to Jessamine, I'd do the same thing to the son of bitch that touched her.

"Yeah well, I told you I'm a lover not a fighter." She shrugged. I was pretty good with seduction, that was my trick of the trade. I liked to seduce the girls and sleep with them, end of story. I never liked to scare the shit out of them. Blackwell was into that, but it always turned my stomach.

"Well you also told me you didn't have enough time to work your magic on her, so I had to improvise. Did you at least have enough time to scare her half to death?" I rolled my eyes. When Pangborn called to say Clary left the hospital, I told Seelie I would never have enough time to get Clary to sleep with me. Too much time had gone by since everybody was drugged. We had no idea when people would start coming back or when Jace would wake up. I suggested we nix the whole plan. Of course Seelie had already invested so much time, she refused to give up, so she improvised, she changed the plan to have me try to scare Clary so bad that she takes off. She was already going to be devastated when she found Seelie in Jace's bedroom, Clary would just need a good push to get her to leave town. With Clary gone, Kay could move in on Jace.

"Yeah. She seemed terrified when I left. I'd definitely say she thought I was going to rape her. Of course I'm pretty sure Jace and Izzy did too the way they attacked me." She laughed. It was really bothering me thinking of the look on Clary's face, the way her body trembled, the way her voice wavered. I hated scaring her like that.

"A little collateral damage. Actually, it worked out great that Izzy showed up when she did, that way I didn't have to be the one that came breaking down the door to_ stop_ you." I shook my head.

"Yeah, worked out great Seelie. At least now I'm only risking sexual assault charges or attempted rape at the worst." I said sarcastically.

"You're being awfully melodramatic. It could be so much worse Sebastian." She said as she shook her head. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, somebody could have had a gun and shot me." She smiled a vicious smile.

"Yes, or you could be in Jace's shoes right now." I glared at her.

"Now, now, Sebastian, you use to laugh when I said things like that. Have you lost all enthusiasm for the game? You don't seem to be having fun." I shook my head.

"Why don't you just leave them alone? This is probably one of the most fucked up things we've done…We're destroying an innocent girl. You know that right?" She pushed her glasses up on her forehead and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who cares? What makes her any different from the others? This should be an easy score. The deck is already stacked in our favor. She's so predictable. We know how she'll react. When I came over the house the other day she gushed over me. She was so worried that you'd try to take advantage of me. Now I can play the victim_. I don't know what happened. I'm ruined. I can't believe Jace took advantage of me when I was drunk. I'm just a girl, barely seventeen. I'm so sorry_. She never yelled at me this morning. She probably already feels bad for me. She commented on what I was wearing. I had to refrain from laughing at her. She's not mad at me; just as expected. She never blamed Kay for years. Clay blames them…or you. The men. How can a dainty young woman be held responsible for such a thing? Clay believes what you tell her Sebastian. I haven't seen her for three years and the girl thinks I'm going to come running to her to rat out my own flesh and blood. Please. Clay was so concerned with watching out for Kay last night that everything fell right into place under her little nose. Now we couldn't have planned for her to go running off to the hospital because her friend was in a car accident, but everything else went rather smoothly." I shook my head.

"I don't know Seelie. I don't know if it went all that smoothly. To tell you the truth, I'm not that certain she'll even leave." She glared at me.

"Well she better leave." She snapped

"What if she doesn't? What's Kaelie going to do then?" Seelie smirked.

"She's got a few ideas. I think she'll request a favor from Jonathan next. There's a party on Friday night at the Morgenstern Estate for Jonathan's twenty-first birthday celebration. We could always arrange to send Clay his way as a nice birthday present." I was giving her an incredulous look. The thought of Clary being delivered to Jonathan like a gift turned my stomach and if Jace ever found out, he would quite literally kill me.

"Don't look at me like that Sebastian it would be fun. It's formal, ball gowns and tuxedos. She's lovely and sweet; he'd take right to her. That property is locked down like FortKnox, but Kay and I wouldn't have any control, so we wouldn't want Clary going with her entourage. The Morgenstern's do like to throw their money around for these types of events…" Seelie started rambling on and on about the party. She had this mischievous twinkle in her eye. I took a deep breath and scratched the back of my neck. I suddenly didn't want Clary mixed up with Jonathan. He wasn't like anybody else I'd ever met, he was different. He could definitely get to her if he wanted her.

Jonathan played a whole different game. He wasn't at Seelie and Kaelie's beck and call. He was very connected and very powerful. Kay told me once that his father was into organized crime, he was like a mob boss or something, but I didn't really know if that was true. Jonathan always seemed to know everything about anything that happened in the area, it was weird. The family was very affluent and to the Average Joe that money came from the number or large companies his father owned internationally. He traveled often leaving Jonathan in charge. Both Jonathan and his father were very respected and very feared. They were not to be crossed. Seelie and Kay might have liked to consider themselves Queens among the commoners, but this was definitely his kingdom and it spread much farther than their reach. He just didn't get involved very often with their charades. He was a very busy man, but on occasion Kaelie could peak his interest with the right girl. He was very particular; he wouldn't waste his time on just anyone. He picked and choose with a very high discretion. He would occasionally assist Kaelie and Seelie, but it was completely on his terms, and the girls had to be exceptional. Once in a while, he would stop by one of Kaelie's parties to see if any young women caught his eye, as he did at the bonfire.

Jonathan was very smooth and very rich. He liked to pursue a girl seemingly cordially and make her fall in love with him unequivocally. Once he had accomplished his goal, he'd simply break up with her. Crush her. Having a girl completely lovesick and then breaking her heart was what turned him on. Then there were the two girls a year ago that _fell_ off his yacht. He never had charges against him, but the rumors were they didn't just fall. He was deplorable in the way he seemed to completely not have a heart. At least I never tried to get a girl to fall in love with me. I made it clear to Clary anything between us would be just physical. I didn't like what I was doing to Clary, but what Jonathan did to girls, that was so much worse. Clary didn't deserve that, she already thought Jace loved her and cheated on her. She didn't deserve what Jonathan would do to her, she didn't deserve any of this…Why does it all of a sudden bother me so much what Jonathan does? Never did before. Why does it bother me so much the thought of him doing it to Clary?

"Have you even been listening to me? I said they're flying in some fancy caviar from London. It's white! It sells for like $25,000 a kilo. Did you just have a stroke or something?" I shook my head. I was zoning out for a minute there. I felt kind of disorientated and confused about everything going on. God maybe I had a concussion or something from this morning. I was so fucking exhausted.

"So you're going to waste a favor from Jonathan over this? It's not worth it Seelie. You didn't see how she was looking at Jace, she'll never forgive him. The damage is done."

"Oh my, Sebastian, you do need to have more faith. Clay has faith in everybody, that's her downfall. She's too gullible and trusting. If you try hard enough I'm sure she'll forgive you, let alone Jace. It's in her nature. She can't hold a grudge. If Kay came over and apologized tomorrow, Clay would give her a great big hug. She's too innocent and pure not to. She doesn't understand that there is true evil in the world. She believes people are inherently good. She's Eve in the Garden of Eden, show her enough apples and she's bound to take a bit out of one of them. She wants to taste what she's missing. She just needs to be tempted enough. I just need to make sure she's no where near Jace when she finally falls from grace. Only then will she and Jace truly be divided. I just need to find the right snake to set loose in the garden."

"Fine Seelie. No need to send her to the depths of hell. I'll get her to take a bite out of a poison apple for you Your Majesty. Leave Jonathan out of this. He's just satanic. I've got another week. I'll take care of this." She chuckled.

"Seriously Sebastian, you don't exactly look like Casanova right now…You know what kills me? Clay would have slept with you once. That night by the lake. When you told her all about how Jace and Kay had this special connection. You wasted the whole day on that plan, from horseback riding, to watching them, to comforting her; so much work you exerted and yet you got nothing out of it. I wanted to scream when I found out you didn't close the deal. This could all be over if you had. Then Kay was going to rush in and tell Jace she was pregnant. After you slept with Clary and Jace found out he was going to be a father, he would have stayed with Kay. Clay would be out of the picture. She never would have interfered. Kay would have said she miscarried of course, but she'd already have him back. He wouldn't have left Kay after that. You had to ruin that for her though…You know you were so eager to sleep with Clay the night we went to Pandemonium. When Jace brushed off Kay at the club, she figured he was just in another one of his moods, but when she saw the way he looked at Clay…oh it was on. You were already positioned to be of assistance and you were more than willing to play the part, but now you've become something of a loose cannon. Kay might like you, but I don't. I can't count on you anymore…You've changed Sebastian…Just bring Clay to the party and I might leave you in as back up, maybe you can get sympathy sex out of her or something. I guess it is possible she won't appeal to Jonathan's exquisite taste, but I think she will. She does clean up nice. Put a ball gown on her and she'll look like a princess." She said sarcastically. I shook my head.

"I heal fast Seelie. Don't worry about that. I can't believe you'd wait for your next move until Friday when she's only going to be here until next Sunday. I'll talk to Kaelie. I'm sure she'll agree with me. My understanding is she's still calling the shot's, so it doesn't matter whether you like me or not." She glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"You and your sister still fighting?" I asked sarcastically. Seelie rolled her eyes. I heard Kaelie was fit to be tied last night.

"Kay is just throwing a temper tantrum. She's overreacting about that kiss with Jace. Mel has such a big mouth. I thought it was a paramount decision. Jace has a much higher tolerance than the others, it's rather fascinating. I thought that Fairy Dust laced swisher sweet would be enough, then I had to have Mel get him to smoke Pixie Dust, and Jace still appeared to be holding himself together. I think it worked out perfectly really. I didn't even have to kiss him, as I hoped, he was blitzed enough at that point he thought I was Clay. I told Kay the red hair would only help. Timing couldn't have been better if I planned it. I was watching him just leaning up against that wall for some time. I was getting concerned that he didn't appear to be blacking out anytime soon. It was a last minute decision, but when I saw Clay descending the stairs I quickly put in a few eye drops to make my eyes look bloodshot, smeared the Fairy Dust on my lips, and stumbled my way to Jace. I planned to make it seem like I kissed him in a drunken daze, but I didn't even need to kiss him, he kissed me. I was sure that extra Fairy Dust had to push him over the edge, and it did. Though, I thought it was rather rude he left me on the ground after I _passed out_. Kay told me he scooped Clay up off the ground at the tennis courts and carried her all the way to the parking lot. I was so hoping he'd scoop me up in his arms and carry me upstairs to my bedroom. I guess he's not quite as considerate as I thought. I could have definitely had more fun with him if I could get him in my bedroom and we weren't being watched from every angle. Kay's so possessive of her toys." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're lucky he didn't try to pick you up. He just barely made it to my car when he passed out. You both probably would have come crashing down the staircase…I don't know why you and Kay are going to such extremes here. Can't you see you've already destroyed them? You won." She laughed.

"I don't think so Sebastian. This vendetta is personal. Clay's hurt, but not destroyed. Nobody takes away Kay's play things. You sound too much like you're siding with these people. You've already shown weakness on more then one occasion this week. Kay might have a high regard for your abilities Sebastian, but I question your loyalties. You know I only find it so humorous that you suddenly became chivalrous when you met that young girl there…What was her name again… Jessamine -" I cut her off as I balled my fists, anger flashing across my face.

"Stay away from her Seelie." I snarled. She chuckled. I quickly schooled my expression. This cut throat company I keep tends to turn on their own in a heartbeat if they sense weakness. I had to keep reminding myself I needed to forget about Jessamine, she was better off without me in her life. She was safer. I had to stop letting Seelie get to me.

"You know it is comical really. The way you get fired up about her. So protective. Who would have thought you capable of caring? Or loving I dear say? Then you find somebody that you do care for and oh what a mess you made of that. You ran right out to do the noble thing and you confessed all your sins to Clay and Jace. Kay was so livid. You set us back terribly. She was really excited about working that pregnancy angle. Nothing destroys a man like a fake pregnancy. You had to go and ruin that. You've known Kay for a long time and you were willing to throw that all away on a skirt you just met. You thought the world could be a happy place where the good and the righteous prevail? That's rather pitiful. Then, I threatened to make a fool out of you to all those that think you hold some sort of power in our little world, and you fold. You're a pawn in a game of chess Sebastian. A pawn Kay and I like to play with. You'll never have Jessamine. You could have had her. Not now though. Don't cross me Sebastian. Don't decide to be all noble again. I'm not as forgiving as my sister. I'll make sure Jessamine knows the depths of what you're really like, and then I'll not only ruin you, I'll ruin her. Can't you see that nothing good comes from caring?" She snickered.

"One day you'll feel differently Seelie." She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't bet on it. See how that worked out for Kay? Jace doesn't appreciate what she's going though for him." I shook my head.

"Kaelie doesn't know what its like to care about somebody. She doesn't have a heart. What she feels towards Jace is possession, its not that same thing as caring." Seeling rolled her eyes.

"I'm really helping you Sebastian. You know right now that girl just thinks you've gone your own way, you haven't called, you've been busy. She'll move on. Had you attempted to have an actual relationship with her I wouldn't even need to intervene, there'd be no point really. After a few mundane dates of playing tennis and eating _ice cream _you'd eventually get too horny to be satisfied with first base." She chuckled.

"You would have screwed the whole thing up. You'd have cheated on her. It's not in your nature to be monogamous. You saw how crushed Clay was this morning; you wouldn't want poor Jessamine to ever feel that betrayed now would you?" I glowered at her.

"You know, I spent some time looking through some of Jace's things last night. It became awfully boring being stuck in there with him practically in a coma. He has the most peculiar saying written in a notepad in his nightstand. _To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed_. So very true don't you think?" I felt my chest tighten as I glared at her. I knew what she was implying. I never said I loved Jessamine, I wasn't even sure what that would feel like, but I felt something for her. I definitely cared a lot about what happened to her.

"It doesn't really matter what you and Kaelie do. Jace is never going to go back to her. Even if I can get Clary to sleep with me, it won't matter either. You don't understand Seelie. You don't see the way he looks at Clary. Right now he'd forgive her for anything. He probably won't even think twice about it. There's nothing Clary could do that would make him not forgive her." She laughed a peal of laughter.

"Now do you really think that's all there is? I find guilt is very hard to overcome, especially for the innocent. I'm counting on her guilt to help crush her. Though, I'm also counting that she won't forgive him fast enough for Kay to make her move. Kay told me that the thing about Jace is, when he feels like he's at the bottom of the world, he wants to be on top of a women. Kay's going to be there for him when he's looking for someone to help remind himself how worthless he is. Right now little Clay is all upset at the thought that I slept with Jace, but she has doubt. Once Clay leaves town, or has sex; that should break Jace's little heart down enough to lose all hope. Not only will he feel like he screwed things up with Clay when he screwed me, he'll think she's moved on. He'll break down, he'll seek out Kay. Then Kay will have Jace back, Clay will be shattered, and Kay will have her revenge on both of them." She smiled sweetly.

"That's very touching really." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"So you did sleep with Jace? I thought you weren't supposed to." Seelie smirked. She was right about one thing, Kaelie doesn't like to share her boy toys.

"Didn't say I did. Didn't say I didn't. As long as Clay thinks I did, that's all that matters. It's really none of _your _business what I did."

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._ You should know that better than anyone Seelie. I hope you didn't fuck him."

"You're way too concerned. I should hope that's because your allegiance still lies with Kay and not with me. Kay's losing her touch Sebastian, I'm not nearly as concerned about crossing her as I once was. As far as you're concerned, consider _me_ Queen of the castle now. Kay may be my older sister, but I'm running the show from now on and you're really trying my patience!"

"Mutiny? Against your own flesh and blood? This isn't a very pretty side of you Seelie." She glared a look that could kill.

"You'd zip it if you knew what was good for you…Jonathan likes me and around here that's all that matters. Kaelie has had a few too many mishaps and she's falling out of favor." After a moment her expression changed to a rather pleasant looking smile.

"What was it that made you think Jessamine was so special Sebastian? Worth your trouble?" A smile just barely touched my lips as the words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"She made me laugh." I said softly. She did too. Jessamine made me laugh sincerely, not a forced or social laugh, a genuine laugh. Seelie shook her head.

"See that's just pitiful. Enjoy the game Sebastian. We're so close to winning. _She made me laugh_. How trivial of a thing to hold such a high regard for. These sheep make me laugh every day." Her expression changed to a very sinister smile. I glared at her for a moment before I could compose myself again.

"Why do you and Kaelie do this Seelie?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You never cared to ask why before." I rolled my eyes.

"I care now." I snapped.

"And there it is. That's what has changed about you Sebastian. You care and you shouldn't." She brought her sunglasses back over her eyes and stood up.

"Play the game according to my rules Sebastian or I will make sure Jessamine pays for your disloyalty dearly. Clay should have walked away from Jace when she had the chance. Kay doesn't give second chances. Now Clay and Jace will both pay…You know Clay and Jessamine are so similar; they're both so young Sebastian, so lovely, so innocent. I get the distinct impression neither one of them has that much experience with the touch of a man. They are pretty girls, so cute, so tiny. I can just tell by looking at them they must be so firm, so supple, and so tight in all the right places." She smiled a malicious smile. I glowered at her as I swallowed hard. She turned towards the driveway and started walking up the incline. I felt the heat pulse throughout my body as I bit my tongue. She was baiting me. I was just digging myself in a hole at this point and I knew it. I started to follow her several paces back.

"You know, I really despise Izzy. That bitch smacked me across the face. Can you believe it?" I had to suppress a laugh.

"She's going to pay for that. I bet I could have some fun with her boyfriend. He watched me like he was seeing a striptease for the first time. He couldn't tear his horny eyes off me. He'd be a piece of cake to get into bed." She said casually as she walked, never turning around. I felt my breath hitch.

"You know Izzy's off limits Seelie." I said forcing myself to stay calm. It wasn't Izzy I was concerned with. It was Aline. Seelie shook her head.

"No. I don't' think so. Kay might have left Izzy alone because it would have upset Aline, but I'm going to be calling the shots from now on. The best I'll do is leave Aline alone. For now anyway, as long as Kay and Aline remain close. The day may come where that friendship disintegrates. I'm a very patient woman Sebastian. Kay's impulsive, but I'll wait as long as necessary to enact my revenge. Don't think I'll forget your high esteem for Aline…" She snickered. I swallowed hard. Seelie just crossed the line.

"I've enjoyed our little chat. Now do stop this holier than thou routine and get your head in the game." She opened the door and climbed into my car as I climbed into the driver's seat. She cranked up the radio ridiculously high and didn't say another word all the way back. I dropped her off out front. She slammed the door hard behind her. I sat there for a moment as I watched her vanish into the cottage.

* * *

**William Congreve _The Mourning Bride (1697)_**

_"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned" spoken by Zara in Act III, Scene VIII. _

_(This is usually paraphrased as "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned")_


	39. You betrayed my trust

**Simon's POV**

It was a bright sunny morning, which would have been nice if I didn't feel so hung over. The sun seemed overwhelming. I was standing up against the passenger window of Jordan's SUV with my arms crossed, my head resting on my arms, and my eyes closed. I had been like that for a while, but I had no idea how long. I wasn't wearing a watch and without my phone I wasn't sure what time it was. I was trying to piece together what I could remember from last night. I couldn't remember the last time I got so drunk that I forgot part of the night and passed out. Then I woke this morning in a strange bed, and I had no idea how I got there. Izzy had left me a note saying she tried to wake me, but couldn't, and I should just grab a ride back with Jordan. I didn't think too much of it, until I realized I couldn't find my phone, and then I glanced around the cottage and couldn't find Jordan or Maia anywhere. Though to be fair, I didn't look that hard, the first bedroom I checked in that I saw two naked people passed out, made me leery of looking in anymore bedrooms. Luckily Jordan's SUV was still here.

Kaelie's cottage was in a somewhat remote area on a gravel road, so when I heard the sound of a vehicle coming down the road I looked up. This was the first car I heard since I got out here. The glare of the sun hit me and I had to squint as I saw a black car coming up the road. There were so many cars parked in front of Kaelie's last night when we got here, that Jordan had to park some distance away, probably a good quarter of a mile. Of course now there were a dozen or so cars sporadically placed up and down the road. I tried to get a good look at the car driving down the road, but I knew it wasn't Jace's silver BMW or Clary's white Toyota Corolla, so I just gave in to the glare of the sun and closed my eyes. Whoever it was must be picking up one of the many people that stayed at the party last night. A few moments later the vehicle sounded like it was getting closer and I opened my eyes to see the car coming towards me. I realized as the car approached that it was a black Chevy Impala, and it looked familiar. I suddenly registered that Sebastian had a black Impala. Though he had road up to the lake with Jace, Alec, and Aline, Sebastian's car appeared outside the cottage earlier this week. He said he had loaned it to a friend and they just returned it, I didn't' ask. He was driving pretty slow, so I started walking towards him in the middle of the road waving my hands in the air. He was far from my favorite person, I still had horrible half dressed images of him and Clary stuck in my head, but I tried to suppress those memories and only focus on the fact that hopefully he was heading back to the cottage and could give me a lift. I figured absentmindedly that he had probably just dropped off some girl that he brought home with him last night.

Sebastian stopped the car a few feet in front of me and I jogged around and climbed into the passenger side. He looked over at me with furrowed eyebrows, his face looked pretty tense; I was looking back at him extremely surprised. He looked like he had bruises all over his face, his eye was partially swollen shut, and his lip was swollen. He looked really banged up.

"What the hell happened to your face?" I blurted out. His face seemed to immediately look less tense and he rolled his eyes.

"I got in a fight. What the hell are you doing in my car?" He retorted. I was wondering what the other guy looked like. I shrugged.

"Can you give me a ride? Izzy left me here this morning with a note to go back to the cottage with Maia and Jordan, but I haven't seen them. They must still be asleep somewhere. I've been waiting by Jordan's car, I was afraid otherwise he'd leave me here, and I seemed to have lost my cell phone." I shrugged. I happened to glance down at the clock and notice it was already 8:45. I'd been standing outside for close to a half hour. He nodded.

"Sure. Why not? I'm not heading right back though. I'm stopping to grab a coffee first." I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." He started to drive.

"So, who did that to you?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows. Sebastian gave me a quizzical glance sideways. He looked back at the road and there was a short pause.

"Jace." He finally said evenly. I didn't like the sound of that. My mind immediately went to Clary. I gave him a very suspicious look and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jace? You going to tell me what happened?" He took a deep breath.

"Where to begin?" He said heavily.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Luckily, Izzy didn't require a lot of arm bending for me to convince her to let me come with them to bring Will his car. Part of me couldn't bear the thought of leaving Clary alone for even a minute. Not only did I have an uncontrollable need to be near her, I also felt like I needed to watch her like a hawk. I felt like I needed to protect her with my life. The other part of me just didn't want to walk back into my bedroom. I was afraid I'd see solid evidence that I slept with Seelie, a condom on the floor, or something. I had seen my room in a half conscious blur this morning, but I couldn't go back in there right now. I couldn't face the scene of the crime.

Clary drove with Izzy in Will's car to the hospital and I followed in mine. Clary seemed indifferent about me coming, at least she wasn't voicing any protest, though she wasn't saying much of anything and her expression looked so blank. I waited in the parking lot for about 45 minutes while Izzy went inside with Clary. I would have gone in with them, but I lost that battle. Clary got back in the car and sat in the back seat and looked out her window. She didn't say anything. Izzy sat in the passenger seat, but nobody talked the whole way back to the cottage and I had left the music off, so it was eerily quiet in the car. Clary looked like she was in a catatonic state. I couldn't think straight. I was exhausted. I wanted to be holding Clary. I wanted to go back to sleep with her in my arms. I wanted everything to be the way it was yesterday. I wanted to know what the hell happened over the last 10 or so hours. I knew there was a lot she wasn't saying. I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know what she knew, what she saw. I needed to know. I needed to sort out everything that had happened last night. I just didn't know where to start.

Clary never spoke and never stopped looking out her window. She looked like she was in a trance. When I finally drove back to the cottage it was just after 9:30. I was relieved to see that Sebastian's car was gone. I was hoping his room was packed too. A wave of relief also passed over me that Jordan's SUV wasn't in the driveway either. I just couldn't face Alec right now. I stopped the car in the driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. I squeezed them painfully tight in my hand as I watched Clary robotically climb out of the car and walk into the cottage. She didn't even grab her purse off the seat or shut the car door.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, put my keys in my pocket, and reached into the backseat and grabbed Clary's purse. I clutched it to my chest with both hands. If I couldn't hold her, at least I could hold a little piece of her. I hesitated in the car staring at the steering wheel. I felt like I needed a little time to wallow in self pity. I was dreading everybody coming back and finding out what happened. I couldn't bear the thought of how upset Alec would be. He warned me, he told me to straighten up, he told me not to mess it up, he told me not to break her heart. I already felt incredibly horrible, and I knew Alec would be furious with me. I couldn't stop seeing the look on Clary's face when she asked me if I had anything to tell her, when she pressed, _There's nothing else you wanted to tell me_?, and I said _no_. I thought it was better to wait until I knew the answer to the question, but I knew exactly what she wanted me to tell her. I was just too afraid to say the words. I was afraid of how she'd react. I wanted to wait until I knew for sure. I just needed to know for sure before I told her. She just looked so devastated when I simply said no. Alec told me recently that he calls Clary Babydoll when she's falling apart, or about to fall apart. Like a porcelain baby doll, it's beautiful, but so fragile. The look on her face, that was what shattered looks like, that was the look of her breaking into a million pieces. Looking back, I know that was the point, right there, that she felt betrayed, she felt she couldn't trust me anymore. I couldn't bear the look on Clary's face. Right now when she got out of my car, she just looked frightfully blank. I had no idea how much of her current turmoil was caused by me and how much was caused by Sebastian. I tightened my fists further at just the thought of him.

I was pulled out of my torment by the sound of my back passenger door slamming shut, by the time I registered Alec, he was opening my driver's door. He shot me a very menacing glare. I was pretty sure that backlash I was dreading, just found me.

"Out." Alec spat. I was in shock. Not only from everything that had happened this morning, and the surprise of seeing Alec when I thought he wasn't here, but also because Alec had never looked at me like he was looking at me now. He looked so ominous. I hesitated too long and he reached in and grabbed a handful of my shirt and pulled me quite forcefully from the car. He slammed the door behind me. I was still holding onto Clary's purse for dear life. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think straight. I was also seriously hung over and exhausted. I sincerely felt like I was going to throw up. Alec dragged me quite uncomfortably down to the water very similarly to how he had just a week before. He pushed me down on the ground quite roughly. I dropped Clary's purse as my hands reactively flew to either side of me to brace my fall. I sat there, knees bent, Clary's purse lying on the ground in front of me, looking up at him remorsefully. Alec was staring out at the water, his arms crossed, but he hadn't said anything. Several minutes passed. I swallowed hard.

"Alec?" I said very tentatively. He didn't say anything and I couldn't see his face the way he was standing just slightly in front of me. He finally took a deep exasperated breath and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Izzy just told me you woke up with Seelie in your bedroom this morning." I nodded, but he couldn't see me.

"I did." I said softly. His hands fell to his sides balled in tight fists.

"Did you sleep with her Jace?" He asked in a scary calm voice. I shook my head.

"I honestly don't know. I don't remember most of last night. All I know is Clary said she saw Seelie and me kissing at the party. Izzy said I got really drunk last night, but I don't remember-" Alec had snapped. Before I could even register what had happened he had spun around and grabbed my shirt with two hands.

"SHE TRUSTED YOU!" He yelled as he yanked me up from the ground. My hands reached for his, but I didn't try to stop him, I just put my hands gently over his. His fists balled tightly into my shirt. He looked so angry, but he also looked hurt. I just looked back at him apologetically. I didn't have the words.

"I TRUSTED YOU!...I TRUSTED YOU SO MUCH!...SHE ASKED ME IF SHE COULD TRUST YOU AND I SAID _ALWAYS_!...I SAID SHE COULD ALWAYS TRUST YOU JACE!...I WENT OUT ON A LIMB FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?...YOU SLEEP WITH SOME OTHER GIRL THE FIRST TIME YOU GET DRUNK!…YOU BETRAYED CLARY'S TRUST!…YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST!...YOU MADE A LIAR OUT OF ME JACE!...YOU'VE JEOPARDIZED CLARY'S TRUST IN ME!...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME JACE?... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?-" He yelled as he shook me roughly. I just looked back at him. I was filled with despair. I didn't know what to say. He wasn't hitting me physically, but everything he said felt just as painful as a physical blow.

* * *

**Simon's POV**

Sebastian didn't say much when I first got in the car. Then, he started this peculiar story about his past and what life was like being a player. He talked about losing his parents and meeting Aline. I had no idea what this had to do with Jace rearranging his face. Sebastian went to Dunkin Donuts and we ordered breakfast sandwiches and coffee. He even paid. Then he kept driving, but not in the direction of the cottage. He just kept talking. Though I was a little concerned I didn't have my phone, I was oddly intrigued by this conversation. This was by far the most I had ever talked to Sebastian, though I wasn't even doing any talking. I was just listening, and hoping he didn't leave me on the side of the road somewhere. Things were looking less and less familiar to me.

Sebastian's story got even stranger as he started to talk about when he met Kaelie and Seelie. Then he brought up Clary and Jace and Jessamine and Aline. He went into depth about this crazy big charade that he was a part of last night, and then this morning. Sebastian seemed to talk forever. After we had been driving for about a half hour or so he finally just stopped talking. I wasn't sure if he was done at first.

"So?" Sebastian said suddenly. I blinked a few times and closed my mouth. I hadn't realized how long I had been staring at him with my eyebrows furrowed and my mouth gapping open.

"I…Ah…When…Um…What…Ah…" I took an exasperated breath.

"You expect me to believe all that?" I asked incredulously. He shrugged.

"Well I expect you to believe that if Clary doesn't leave, they'll just keep trying to make her or they'll keep trying to set her and Jace up…I expect you to believe that even though Kaelie and Seelie are deplorable, Jonathan is a million times worse and nothing good can come from Clary going to that party…I expect you to believe that when we get back, everybody will make it sound like I attempted to rape Clary, but I was just attempting to scare the shit out of her so she'd leave. I don't mean _just_ like it's not a big deal, I did say and do some really awful things in the process…And I expect you to believe that you need to watch your back because Seelie is already plotting her revenge against Izzy…Right now, if you can just believe that, I think it doesn't matter if you believe anything else I said." I took a deep breath. Several minutes passed.

"I doubt you just told me all this because you momentarily thought you were at confession. So besides watching my back for a venomous bitch, what else did you want from me?...You want me to make Clary go home?" He nodded.

"I think that would be best." I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that what they want anyway?" He nodded

"Yeah, but I think the other alternatives are worse." I ran my hand through my hair and scratched my head.

"What are _you_ going to do?" He shrugged.

"First I'm going to get Aline the fuck out of this town. Ray leaves tomorrow to go back home, he has work on Monday, she was already questioning if she was going to stay the second week or leave with him, but I'll make sure she leaves with him. Jessamine lives in the area, so I can't do anything about her except keep my distance and make it look like I'm attempting to cooperate with Seelie. Seelie and Kaelie are both out of school right now and neither of them work, so that makes things hard, they can stick around however long they want. While they are here they can go after Jessamine, but when Kaelie goes back to school, she has access to Aline again. So I don't know. Right now Seelie and Kaelie's priority target is Clary though. That much is clear. I think if she leaves it would be best all around. I think she'd leave if you talk to her." I shook my head.

"Have you met Clary? She'll leave if she wants to leave. She's stubborn and she's going to be twice as likely to stay if I tell her to go. I'll talk to Jace-" He cut me off.

"You can't. He'll confront them and then they'll know what I did. That will just make things worse. Talk to Clary." I rolled my eyes.

"How do I know you're not just saying all this because it's part of the plan to get Clary out of town?" He shrugged.

"Well it does still help me out if she leaves town, I'll give you that. I told you because you're probably the only one in the cottage that I don't have to worry about in a physical fight.-" I made an irritated noise and he laughed.

"Hey it's true. If I told Alec, Jordan, or Jace, I'd be on the ground before I finished my story. Magnus, Maia, and Izzy would never give me the time of day, and they probably already know Jace and Clary's side of the story. It actually just worked out that I happened to come across you and you hadn't heard anything yet. I need an ally right now. I need somebody that can pass information to Clary as necessary and that can give me information in return. I can only stay a step ahead of Seelie and Kaelie if I know what Clary is doing too. If she decides to leave great, but if she decides to stay I need to know that before Kaelie and Seelie figure it out. I need to know how she's doing, if she forgives Jace or is thinking about forgiving him. If I don't try to get her to go to the party, I'm sure Seelie and Kaelie will work other angles to get her there. I need to know if she decides to take the risk and go. I'll tell Jace everything before I let her go alone. I want to know if you hear anything about Jessamine too." I nodded slowly.

"I'll talk to her Sebastian, but I don't know if I feel comfortable being an informant for you." He shrugged.

"Well I think it will only be in her best interest, but do what you want." I took a deep breath.

"If you don't tell the others what's going on they'll just hate you. Some of them will hate you anyway. I'm still not sure I don't hate you." He nodded.

"I know, but if I tell them what's going on, things will start to look too suspicious to Seelie and Kaelie. If I can talk myself out of what happened without telling the truth I will, otherwise I'll go find somewhere else to crash. Just another reason I need you. If I'm not in the cottage you can be my eyes and ears." I shook my head.

"I feel like you're trying to set me up Sebastian. I think we should just go back to the cottage now." He nodded and did a U-turn. I had no idea where we were.

"I'll take you back, but when you start getting unwanted attention from Seelie, you'll know I was telling the truth. You don't have to believe me, but it's better if you don't tell anybody else except Clary. It will make things a lot worse for everybody involved if Seelie and Kaelie find out what I just told you." It took us about five minutes to get back to the cottage. How could we have been that close and I had no idea where we were? Sebastian let me out of the car and then drove away without another word.

I sauntered slowly over to the door of the cottage, I was so tired. Right as I was about to open the door I heard yelling. I glanced around and noticed Alec and Jace involved in some sort of altercation down the hill towards the water. I quickly opened the cottage door to grab Izzy, luckily she was right in the kitchen. We took off down the hill towards Alec and Jace.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I'm not sure how long Alec would have yelled if Izzy and Simon didn't seem to come out of nowhere and tackle him, one on either side of him. He didn't even look at them as they were yelling at him to stop shaking me, to let me go. He pushed me down hard on the ground and I landed rather painfully on my ass. Izzy was standing in front of Alec with her hands on his chest as though she felt she needed to hold him back with force. Simon stood for a moment slightly off to the side as though he were taking in the scene. Alec stopped yelling, but he just stood there with his fists tightly balled at his side and stared at me with all the weight of the world.

"Stay away from her Jace." Alec's voice was cold and his words cut. It couldn't bear the thought of how much I hurt Clary, how much I hurt Alec, but I wouldn't stay away from her, I couldn't.

"Alec…" I started hesitantly and he glared daggers.

"I'm so sorry for everything, but I can't. I can't stay away from her." I said softly as I shook my head. He seemed to almost lean forward based on the way Izzy was leaning back. Simon surprising stooped down next to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Alec took a deep breath. He looked at me for a long moment. When he spoke his voice sounded dark and threatening.

"You're my brother, and I love you, but I can't stand the sight of you right now…If she comes to you, fine, otherwise, stay away from her. You go near her, I'll bring her home Jace. You'll never see her again." Alec just stared me down. My breath caught. I hadn't really thought of the fact that I had never been to Clary's new apartment and I didn't actually know where she lived. If Alec didn't want me to see Clary again, I quite possibly never would. Alec seemed to be giving Izzy and Simon a warning look. I had a bad feeling he was making a point that they shouldn't tell me where she lives either. Of course Clary could tell me where she lives if she wanted to, but right now she wasn't saying two words to me. I really doubted she'd tell me where she lived. Alec tried to sidestep Izzy, but she looped her arm with his and held him tightly to her side. They started to walk back to the cottage. I stared out at the water in shock. Simon still had his hand on my shoulder and seemed to be looking at me.

"Jace?" Simon said very quietly as he jerked my shoulder slightly to try to get my body to face him. I looked over in his direction. I felt so alone right now, it was kind of comforting to have Simon with me.

"I need to talk to Alec and Izzy right now. I'm going to talk to them in mine and Izzy's bedroom. I have a pretty good idea what's going on, and if I'm correct, Clary's going to want to go home.-" I could hear Izzy calling.

"Simon!" Simon looked up towards the cottage and back towards me.

"Forget about what Alec said. You should talk to Clary before she's gone, apologize, tell her you love her, I don't know, just speak from the heart. I know she loves you Jace. Don't give up hope." Simon squeezed my shoulder one more time before he stood up and jogged up the hill to the cottage. I use to always think Simon hated me, but after this past week, I wasn't as sure. Though, I really had no idea how much he thought he knew about what happened here this morning. Maybe he'd hate me after he talked to Alec and Izzy. I put my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees. I took a couple deep breaths. I sat there for a few minutes. I couldn't lose Clary. She was my world. If I lost her, nothing else mattered. Is this what karma is? Was I being punished for being a player for all these years?

* * *

**I've had so many great reviews, thank you all so much!**


	40. I never knew I had a daughter

**Isabelle's POV**

I practically had to drag Alec up the hill and back inside. I towed him into the house and down the hall to mine and Simon's room. Magnus was taking a nap in his and Alec's room and I thought it would be a good idea to have a little privacy. Simon showed up a few minutes later. Alec had this crazy look in his eye, it was unnerving. Simon had this demented semi-confused semi-in thought look on his face. Alec was sitting at the desk chair, he had spun it around and was straddling it backwards, with his arms crossed over the back of the chair and his head resting on his crossed arms. He was facing the bed. Simon and I both sat on the bed, but not next to each other. I sat up against the headboard with my knees bent up in front of me and my arms wrapped around my knees. Simon sat at the foot of the bed, with his legs draped over the edge.

"So what happened out there?" Simon asked looking in Alec's direction. Alec shot him a glare. I took a deep breath

"I should probably bring you both up to speed…" I started by telling them about Jace waking up with Seelie in his room this morning, then I told them about Clary and Sebastian. Alec's fists and jaw clenched and unclenched while I talked. He also made a number of irritated noises. His face shifted from torment to anger to concern and back again. Simon seemed to be absorbing everything I said with much less reaction than I would have expected. After I finished talking about what happened earlier, I backtracked and went over what Clary said happened last night, specifically the parts about Jace. I told them about the party and about Clary seeing Jace kissing and holding Seelie. I told them how Clary had seen Sebastian right before she left and gave him a message to tell everybody, of course nobody remembers Sebastian telling them a message. She said Sebastian was fine and hadn't been drinking that much because he planned to drive back to the cottage. I went over anything and everything I could remember that Clary had told me. There was a long pause after I had finished.

"I can't believe Jace." Alec muttered. Simon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah…Well…I'm more concerned with Sebastian right now…I think that we're missing something." I looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Alec snapped. We ended up in a big discussion about all the little things that Simon thought were out of place. First we were all in agreement that it wasn't only Jace that couldn't remember last night. Alec, Magnus, Simon and I all seemed to gaps in our memory of the night.

"Anybody talk to Maia or Jordan today? See if they're having the same issue." I furrowed my eyebrows at Simon.

"They didn't bring you back?" He shook his head.

"No, I looked for them, but never found them, and then they never showed up at the car." He shrugged.

"They came back here with Magnus and Alec. I shouldn't have just left a note for you. Sorry. I should have text Jordan or something letting him know you didn't have a phone and he was your ride back. They didn't know and so they accidentally left you there, but they went back to find you." Simon glared at me. I rolled my eyes. It was just a mix-up. I got up and walked across the room to get my cell and sent Maia a quick text letting her know Simon was back.

"So how did you get home?" Simon half shrugged.

"Sebastian." Alec looked at him skeptically and I just furrowed my eyebrows.

"_Really?_" I asked incredulously.

"He happened to show up. I didn't know about all this crap. He brought me home and left again." Simon shrugged. Alec nodded slowly still looking at Simon suspiciously.

"Anyway, at least five of us, counting Jace, feel like we lost part of last night…" Simon continued with a number of other points he felt were out of place; the fact we all seemed to end up passed out at Kaelies, except Jace, Sebastian, and Seelie made it back here somehow. The big question there was, _how_ Jace and Seelie even got here if there weren't any extra cars in the driveway. Simon questioned the fact that at one point in the evening he ran into Jordan, and Jordan said he was on his last beer and he planned on heading out within the hour, yet he ended up sleeping at Kaelie's with everybody else. Simon was suspicious that Kaelie could have stooped so low as to drug us. He brought up the fact that Alec hasn't smoked for over a year, yet he ended up smoking last night, but Alec doesn't even remember that. Simon was definitely leaning heavy on the speculation that Kaelie and Sebastian were in cahoots and planned this big elaborate set-up together. When Simon had finished, Alec took a deep breath.

"So you think Sebastian and Kaelie did all of this?" Alec said softly. His expression looked less angry and more concerned. Simon half shrugged.

"I definitely think Sebastian had to have helped with some of the leg work. I think Kaelie was involved for sure too, Seelie warned us she was up to something. It adds up." I nodded.

"I hear what you're saying Simon. I understand by what you heard and saw by the lake the other night, it appears Sebastian had the opportunity to have sex with Clary at that time if he wanted to, but I'm still concerned that Sebastian was actually trying to rape Clary this morning and not just scare her. He could have just decided he changed his mind and now he wanted her and he didn't before. Some guys just seem to want what they can't have." Simon nodded.

"I really don't know Izzy. If you think he's that dangerous, you should definitely call the police. Let them sort this out. I don't like him and I don't trust him, but the verdicts still out what I think his motivation for this morning was." I took an exasperated breath.

"Ok. I'll talk to Aline. Ray's a cop. If Sebastian's doing shit like this, I imagine Aline isn't going to be happy at all. Maybe she can get Ray involved or something. I'll talk to Clary again too. I don't want to just not call the cops on Sebastian because Clary said she didn't want me to, but if she won't press charges, there isn't much I can do. Minimally I think it's time for Sebastian to find somewhere else to crash." Alec and Simon were adamantly in agreement with me.

"What are we going to do about Jace?" Alec asked.

"Nothing. Let him and Clary sort this out. It's really not our place to get involved." Alec shot Simon a glare.

"What? Maybe it's because Jace isn't my brother that I'm giving him more credit than he deserves, but I really think there isn't a single part of him that doesn't love Clary. I know I could never be drunk or drugged enough to deliberately have sex with anybody but Izzy." Alec shot Simon a glare, but Simon just ignored him.

"I'm not saying Jace didn't have sex with Seelie, I just think if he did; it wasn't a choice he made intentionally. Maybe with that red hair, he thought she was Clary, I don't know. Maybe I'm way out in left field here. I do think Jace was drugged, I think we all were, and either Seelie physically manipulated him into having sex with her, which would suggest Seelie isn't who we think she is, and I don't know if any of us are willing to go that far out on a limb, or I think she was drugged too and left in Jace's room with him to make it look like they slept together. I honestly don't think Jace did this to himself. I think we're not giving him enough credit." I knew Simon had been helping Jace out lately, he was sending Jace text messages earlier this week as to Clary's whereabouts. I questioned Simon about it and he kind of brushed me off, but right now this all sounded very suspicious to me. Alec doesn't know Simon like I do, but there were several faces Simon made while he was talking. I felt like he was calculating our reactions. When I was telling my story, he kept his composure way too well, he didn't seem as surprised or upset as I expected. He reacted like somebody that had heard the story already. I gave Simon a skeptical look. I had a feeling he wasn't telling us something. Alec rubbed his hands over his face shaking his head. He made an exasperated breath.

"So. Sebastian drove you home?" I asked heavily. Simon's face shifted quickly to almost a panicked expression. Bingo. He knew I knew he was holding back. He gave me a slight shake of the head, a warning look. He swallowed hard and composed himself.

"Yeah." He said lightly. Alec looked up.

"He say anything to you in the car?" I asked. Simon shook his head.

"No. Not really. I asked him what happened to his face and he said he was in a fight, but didn't go into detail. We never talk, so I didn't think much about it. I was tired and hung over anyway, so I just closed my eyes and rested. Before I knew it we were back and he didn't even say anything when he let me out of the car, he just took off. Yeah, we didn't really talk." Simon rattled off rather quickly. Alec was looking at Simon and nodding. The way Alec was sitting, I was pretty sure I was out of his peripheral vision. I looked at Simon. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly and shook my head slowly as I closed my eyes exaggeratedly and opened them again. I knew he wasn't telling the truth. He always talks fast when he's completely lying. I had a feeling his hypothesis he just told us, had a lot more truth to it than he was letting on. He seemed to be able to point out every oddity. I wanted to know what he knew. Simon was looking uncomfortable and Alec looked over at me as I started to nod and smile.

"Just wondering." I said lightly.

"…Yeah I agree with Simon. We should probably try to confront Sebastian, see if he knows anything. Maybe we should give Jace a break, I know he's devastated right now, this is really hard on him." Alec glared at me as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're concerned with how hard this is on _Jace_?...I think it's time for Jace to go home. Or Clary. Or maybe everybody I'm not sure." He said shaking his head.

"Come on Alec. I think you made your point outside. You're mad at Jace, he betrayed you. I get it. Seriously though, this is between Jace and Clary right now. You need to stay out of it. You're really overstepping here. I see what Magnus gets so frustrated about, you totally smother her." He glared daggers at me.

"Don't look at me like that. You want to be concerned about something? Be concerned about Sebastian. You want to help Clary? Let her and Jace figure this out themselves. Relationships have their ups and downs, you work through the bad and you get stronger. You know he's madly in love with her. He's never been like this before. If he was set-up, you know how horribly tragic that would be. Even if he didn't get set-up, he knows he screwed up. I think that's crystal clear to him. He made a tremendous mistake that he must feel an overwhelming quantity of guilt over. If he loses Clary, I don't think he'll ever recover. I'm sure he's suffering right now. They were crazy in love just yesterday Alec. They were both completely sure they wanted to be together, not a doubt in the world. Clary was talking to me about moving closer to him, possibly seeing if he wanted to get an apartment together. They wanted to be together constantly, they weren't even having sex and they wanted to sleep in the same bed together every night. They were noticeably better together; everybody could see that they were. They both looked healthier, well rested, and happier."

"Ever since the accident, Clary hasn't been sleeping well. Up until a week ago I was beginning to think she would have permanent bags under her eyes. I always thought Jace's face just happened to look that way; a little like he was in pain all the time. Now, there's a smile that always touches their lips, a twinkle of affection that never leaves their eyes, and a bounce in their step like a weight has been lifted off of them. It was like they were one soul that had been separated into two bodies and they've finally found their other half. They thrive together. Jace is impulsive and rash, but it suits him; though he seems to be rubbing off on Clary lately. With the way things were going I would have definitely started a pool sooner than later as to when they'd get engaged." Alec's face fell dramatically and paled considerably. Without another word he jumped up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Simon and I looked at each other.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked. Simon shrugged.

"You tend to know just the right thing to say to make a person feel utterly horrible Izzy." I glared at him.

"Speaking of knowing just what to say. Who fed you all that bullshit you just regurgitated?" He took a deep breath. He walked over to the door and locked it. He walked back to the bed and sat right next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rubbed his back gently. He took a deep breath and then he started to spill the beans.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I sat outside for a long time after Simon went inside. I knew I couldn't just rush to Clary. She was upset and I needed to give her a little time. I was also afraid Alec was being serious when he told me I'd never see Clary again if I went to her. Maybe if I gave her a little space she'd come to me. Not that I really believed that. I needed to find out what happened. I needed to talk to Seelie, confront Kaelie, and try to beat any information Sebastian had out of him. I couldn't just ignore that he was the only one that seemed to be able to drive back last night and that Seelie and I just magically got here. Sebastian knew something. I would contact every single person that went to that party if I had to and figure out whatever I could. Maybe I could piece everything together if I talked to enough people. I was tired though, so tired and I knew I needed to lie down for a little. I just needed to let my mind and my body crash and really soak up what was going on.

I got up off the ground and picked up Clary's purse. I walked back in the house and put her purse on the table in the kitchen, she'd find it. I walked down the hall and hesitated in front of my door. I didn't want to walk in. I was exhausted and drained. There wasn't anymore I could take right now. I woke up with Seelie in my bed, I completely betrayed Clary's trust in me; Clary was attacked by Sebastian and I wasn't there to protect her, I couldn't even comfort her now; I betrayed Alec's trust in me, jeopardized Clary's trust in Alec. Now, now I had to face the music.

I turned the handle of my doorknob and I opened the door slowly, as though I was afraid something was physically on the other side waiting to attack me. I opened the door and saw Alec sitting on my bed. He looked exhausted and very sad. My bed was made, not the way I left it. There was a white blanket and white sheets. I would have smiled if I had the energy or any happiness left in me right now. Alec looked down at the bed and smoothed his hand across the blanket.

"I thought you'd want the linins changed." He said softly. I nodded slowly as I walked over to the bed and stood in front of him. He looked back up at me, searching my face. After a moment he stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Not that Alec and I are prone to hugging, but I wrapped my arms around him.

"Me too." I said softly. We just stood there for a minute. Neither one saying anything. I just needed to be reminded I wasn't alone right now. This was what Alec was talking about the other day. _She isn't like you or Izzy. She's not family alright. She doesn't have to forgive me for everything I say or do; she doesn't have to love me anyway. I won't give her any reason to hate me. I can't lose her Jace_." Though I would always have Alec and Izzy in my life, and they would love me unconditionally no matter how stupid I was or how much I betrayed their trust, Clary didn't have to. Clary was free to stop loving me, free to hate me, free to leave me. Clary could be lost. Suddenly all those times that Alec acted crazy because he said he was afraid of losing Clary, they didn't seem so absurd right now. The thought of truly losing her was the scariest thing I could think of. Without another word Alec and I broke away from each other. Alec walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him. I walked over to my bureau and took my keys and wallet out of my pocket and put them in my top bureau drawer. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and hooked it up to my phone charger. I sat on my bed and surveyed my room.

There were certain things that bothered me. I have a place for everything. My room is perfectly organized. I don't throw clothes on the floor or kick my shoes off; my room doesn't look lived in. I like a sterile looking environment. I looked at my clothes strewn across the room. If I came back alone last night and undressed myself and went to bed, I would have put everything in its place, the flip flops would be in the closet, the clothes in the hamper, the wallet and keys in the bureau, the cell hooked up to the charger. If I came back completely wasted, I would have crashed entirely in what I was wearing. It didn't add up. In the heat of the moment I might throw my clothes around the room. Though, if I was conscious at all, the first thing I do when I get in my room, a mechanical reaction more than a thought out reaction, I put my keys, my wallet, and my phone away. This morning I had to dig my keys, wallet, and phone out of the shorts I wore last night, which may seem insignificant, but it bothered me. Of course there is a first for everything. Though, if I really did have sex with Seelie, it didn't explain why I had my boxers on this morning. Again it's small, but when I have sex with a girl, unless I'm high tailing it out of there afterwards, I don't put any of my clothes back on, not even my boxers. If I was so wasted I couldn't put my shit away, why would I do something so odd like put my boxers back on. I was pretty sure I didn't have sex last night and almost as sure that I didn't undress myself last night.

I stood up and the first thing I did was pick up my flip flops off the floor and put them in the closet. I picked up the clothes I wore last night and put them in the hamper. I was so tired I could only hold on to my suspicions so long. I glanced at the clock; it was just before 11:00. I hadn't eaten yet today, but I didn't think I could stomach food right now. I was too tired anyway. Clary's face kept burning into my mind. Her sad, disappointed face. I laid down on the bed, thankful Alec had changed the linins, and I took one of my pillows and wrapped my arms around it and held it tight to my chest. I closed my eyes and tried to find enough peace to fall asleep.

* * *

** Clary's POV**

I left my room to go find Izzy. I just needed to talk to her right now. I walked down the hall to her and Simon's bedroom and could hear their voices through the door.

_"So maybe that bad vibe I've been getting from Seelie was for a reason. Maybe that poisonous apple doesn't fall far from the tree…What are we suppose to do now?" Izzy questioned._

_"I don't know. I just know this is all a big scheme. Maybe we should just call the cops on Sebastian and everybody should just go home." Simon said._

_"You think I'm going to let a couple of skanks run me out of town?" Izzy snapped._

_"Izzy they're menaces, and whether or not Sebastian's telling the truth, I'm really worried about this other guy. This Jonathan Morgenstern he was talking about. If this guy is who Sebastian says he is. This could get really serious. The guy-" _I didn't wait to hear what else Simon was saying.

I quickly and quietly hurried back to my room. I didn't want to hear anymore right now. What I really needed right now was to find out what Jonathan Morgenstern's part was in all this, because as far as I knew, my brother has been dead for twenty years. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to see Valentine; I was going to see my father.

_I stood there watching the service as though I were watching a movie, as though it wasn't real. I had been through this all two days ago at Luke's funeral, though I still had hope at his funeral. I was devastated when Luke died, but I prayed my mother might still pull through. Now my mother was gone too, and so was any hope I had. _

_The sky was gray and it was lightly drizzling out. It was as though God was crying with all the other mourners. I couldn't quite concentrate on the words or their implication. I could feel Alec's hand in mine, Simon holding my other. Izzy stood slightly behind me stroking my hair softly. Maia stood next to her rubbing my back gently. I was still in shock. The tears that burned my eyes had refused to fall. I noticed absentmindedly as those that came to pay their respects slowly left, a hand on my back, a hug, a kiss on my cheek, a gentle squeeze of my shoulder, followed by words of sympathy meant to comfort and sooth. Alec, Simon, Izzy, and Maia stayed as all the others seemed to go. When there were no other mourners, I asked Alec, Simon, Izzy, and Maia to wait in the car. I wanted a few minutes alone to say goodbye to my mother. With some protest from Alec and Simon, Izzy and Maia ushered the boys away and told me to take as much time as I needed._

_With the absence of the soft chatter and the reassuring gestures, like a sudden weight, it hit me. She was gone. She was gone and Luke was gone and I was alone. I dropped to my knees on the wet April ground. I placed a hand on the front of my mother's gravestone and wept. I would never see her face again, never see her smile when she was happy, never feel the comforting embrace of her arms around me, never see the excitement in her eyes when she painted, and never hear her laugh at one of Luke's jokes. I would never tell her I loved her again, never tell her how much she meant to me, what a great mother she was, I would never get to say goodbye. When I felt I was all alone, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I had felt so many gestures of comfort that I didn't even look to see who was with me. For several moments I knelt there and cried in silence, with a gentle hand on my shoulder. _

_"She was a remarkable woman. She will be greatly missed." The voice was very distinguished and unfamiliar. I looked over my shoulder. There stood a tall, well built man with a black suit and a black fedora. Another man stood slightly behind holding an umbrella up for the distinguished man. His face and chin were strong, and his eyes were dark brown, almost black; they looked hard, but not entirely unfriendly, just not welcoming either. They seemed to be searching my face as much as I was searching his. It was as though a picture had come to life. I had seen photographs of my father, but I had never met him. _

_My mother said they divorced due to irreconcilable differences. She told me many stories about him. I knew where he lived, and I was told if I ever wished to seek him out she would not be hurt by the action. However, he was not overly affectionate, and she feared I may not be greeted with a warm reception if I ever met him. She also admitted that he never knew of my existence. She warned me that he was an extremely powerful man, that was accustomed be being treated with the utmost respect. _

_I didn't know too much about my father. I mainly saw photographs of him and heard pieces of stories. I knew how he proposed, what their wedding day was like, and a few other stories here or there. When I was almost sixteen my mother and Luke were engaged. We ended up moving to Luke's apartment. During the move my mother took several very old boxes out of storage. A couple of the boxes were from before I was born. My mother sat me down to tell me stories she felt I was finally old enough to hear. _

_She spoke of the secretive man my father was, she wondered if he was really the man she thought he was. He seemed to live two  
lives. The life she was aware of, and a life she knew nothing about. _

_A year after my mother married my father they had a son, Jonathan Valentine Morgenstern. When Jonathan was five months old, on Christmas Eve, he was kidnapped. My parents were at a Christmas Eve party and had left Jonathan in the care of his nanny. When they returned home the nanny and two domestic employees were dead and Jonathan was gone. Valentine became furious. He became obsessed with finding Jonathan and ranted and raved that he knew his enemies had taken him. He threatened that he would find those responsible and kill them. He would not only kill those responsible, but also their entire family. My mother became frightened at my father's outbursts. She became petrified that not only was he serious, but that he wasn't the man she thought he was at all. Upon learning that she was expecting again a week later, she decided not to tell her husband. She decided she wanted to get as far away from him as she could and she felt it would be better if he never know about the baby. She feared he'd never let her leave if he knew she was pregnant, and she feared the man he truly was. She applied for a legal divorce and surprisingly with the stress and the frustration of the recent loss of Jonathan, my father complied. He felt my mother was stricken by the loss of her baby, and held him on some level responsible. He did not disagree, and he respected her wishes to leave him. Though he was excessively rich, she refused to take a cent of his money. She took her clothes, some personal items, and a few mementos of Jonathan when she left my father. She didn't want to feel she was in debt to him in any way; she left all of her jewelry and any items that had value. She took only a few boxes of things that would fit in her car. She felt a tremendous amount of guilt about leaving him knowing she was expecting and she couldn't bear the thought of knowing he was providing for her when she on some level was betraying him. She had no proof of her hunches that he lived a secret corrupt life, but having lost one child, she wouldn't risk losing a second. She stayed in the area for two months to see if the police could find Jonathan, but without any leads, she fled before it was noticeable that she was expecting. She had been very close to Luke even before she ever married my father. When she told Luke of her concerns and that she planned to disappear, he said he wanted to go with her and help her with the baby. Not knowing at the time he was completely in love with her, she was all too grateful of his offer and she accepted it. She had no living family, and she was soon to be a single mother, she knew she could really use a close friend._

_Her and Luke left, she changed her name and she never contacted my father again. She had always questioned her decision to leave my father. She wondered if she was acting irrationally and was just overwhelmed at the time with the depression of losing her child. Though my father was always respectful and reasonable with my mother, she felt she knew not the type of person he was. He seemed to shower her with gifts and protect her fiercely, and she found that touching, but she found in time that the gifts were not the same as affection and the protection, though noble, may be more due to necessity of his lifestyle than shear level of his adoration._

_After my mother left my father, she found herself often wondering about him. My father was a very well known business man. From time to time, my mother would see stories in the paper regarding him or one of his companies. A year after Jonathan went missing, my mother came across an article titled _The Morgenstern Baby Kidnapping. _The article was an editorial on the one year anniversary of the kidnapping. Having fled the area without leaving any contact information, my mother was no longer aware of what happened to the case of her baby after she left. The article recapped all of the information around the kidnapping, including going over the case of the man finally charged and convicted of the kidnapping, Alexei de Quincey. Though Jonathan's body was never recovered, with de Quincey's testimony, it was determined that Jonathan was dead. Alexei de Quincey was found dead in his jail cell two days after he was imprisoned, an apparent suicide. My mother was very suspicious that this man's death was not actually a suicide. _

_Ten years ago, my mother came across an article regarding a terrible tragedy. On Christmas Eve, at a large estate that was not far from where my mother and father once lived, there was a massive fire. The large home belonged to a very prominent businessman, Mr. Axel Mortmain. My mother had remembered the man's name by chance. He had been somewhat of a competitor of my father's in business. The fire claimed the lives of 18 family members and 6 domestic employees; including Mr. Mortmain, his wife, his four children, his 11 grandchildren, and his mother. In effect, the fire wiped out the entire Mortmain family. My mother was beside herself, she couldn't prove that the fire was in any way connected to my father, but she had a strong inclination that it was. My mother still had the article written on the one year anniversary of Jonathan's disappearance, and the company Mr. de Quincey worked for, was one of Mr. Mortmain's. She found it terribly unsettling that the fire occurred on Christmas Eve, the same day 10 years after Jonathan went missing. She never forgot the way my father threatened he would kill not only those responsible for Jonathan's kidnapping, but their entire family. _

_When I was fifteen, she told me all of this. With all I had learned of this man over the years, I had chosen to live my life without him in it. Though my mother had changed her name and moved, my father maintained a permanent residence in Chicago where he had once lived with my mother. I always knew exactly where my father lived if I ever choose to meet him. Right after we moved in with Luke, my mother had come across an announcement in the paper stating that my father had moved. He had acquired a large estate in upstate New York, which was apparently something of a tourist attraction it was so ornate and impressive. My mother feared him living just 4 hours away, and was concerned that he may already know where she lives, but after the first month went by without a word from him, she started to relax. My mother was always suspicious my father was far from the man she thought he was, but she really had no evidence to prove it. When my mother talked about her concerns, I always wondered if she was just being overly paranoid._

_"You look just like her, do you know that? Just like Jocelyn." He said gently. His tone seemed not as formal as before, but still not entirely kind. I had stared back at this man in disbelief, unable to find a single word to say to him. I was drained, and broken hearted; I couldn't process the overwhelming shock of actually coming face to face with my father for the first time._

_"What is your name child?" He gazed down at me._

_"Clarissa, Clarissa Adele Fray." I had found myself almost without volition saying my name, but not my legal name, not the name I had used for the last two years, but the name I had used for the sixteen preceding. _

_"Morgenstern." He corrected lightly._

_"You are a Morgenstern. I can see it in your face. Your jaw line, your cheekbones." _

_"I know." I said just above a whisper. He seemed to smile ever so slightly._

_"I never knew I had a daughter." He said softly with feeling. He took his gloved hand and gently stroked my hair once. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box._

_"When I proposed to your mother I could not choose an engagement ring to give her. I knew any ring would pale in comparison to her beauty. I asked your mother to marry me by giving her my family ring, the Morgenstern family ring. After she accepted, she placed the ring upon a chain and wore it around her neck. She wore it always until the day she left. We soon after went to a jewelry store and I let her pick out whichever engagement ring she wanted, but it was the ring that she wore as a necklace that she seemed most sentimental towards…I would not have recognized her obituary except for the simple detail that a picture was included. She never told me she changed her name or where she moved. I had intended to put the ring in the casket with her, bury her with a small memento of myself, but I felt perhaps I was being selfish…I would very much like you to have this." He handed me the small box he had been holding. I took it reflexively, but didn't open it._

_"Thank you." I said softly. He nodded, a hint of a smile touching his lips. _

_"I should very much wish to have the opportunity to get to know you some day. If you should ever feel the same Clarissa, please don't hesitate to seek me out." Without so much as another word he turned and walked away._

I changed into the most conservative outfit I could find. I put on a full length, white, wrap cover-up dress. It was flowy and not too fitted. It had shirtsleeves, and a modest v-neck front. The way the dress wrapped gave a hint of style. I put on my white strappy wedge sandals, which had enough of a heel to completely bring the dress off the ground. I threw on a pair of simple cubic zirconium stud earrings. I dug into my bureau drawer and pulled out the small box with my mother's ring in it. I had always kept the ring my father gave me close, but I never brought myself to put it on.

The ring was a man's ring, much too large to fit on my mother's fingers, let alone mine. The ring was solid silver and thick. It had a very elegant raised M on the band with a number of different size raised stars around the band. There were slightly engraved swirls around the stars, as if to symbolize the night sky. Morgenstern means _morning star_. I pulled the chain and the ring from the box and clasped it around my neck. My hand reached for the ring and held it just for a moment as I remembered when my father gave it to me.

I quickly Googled the address for the Morgenstern Estate. I grabbed a notepad and scribbled a note, just saying when I left and when I planned on being back. I was giving myself two hours. It was going to be almost a thirty minute drive, that would give me an hour there. I had loaned my cell to Will at the hospital and I didn't want anybody to panic, but I didn't want to leave a detailed note as to where I was going either. I was an adult and I was getting sick of having to always answer to everybody as to my whereabouts. I live alone for crying out loud. Plus, I hadn't told anybody about seeing my father at the funeral. I put the note on my bureau. I looked up at myself in the mirror. I had been crying most of the morning, so I looked pretty blotchy.

I knew I had to find my purse. I vaguely remembered leaving it in Jace's car. I just prayed it wasn't in Jace's bedroom, or if it was, I prayed he wasn't awake. I scurried out of my room and glanced in the kitchen first. Thank God, my purse was on the table, and there was nobody around. I grabbed my black clutch and rushed back in my room. I quickly threw the contents into the biggest purse I could find. I needed space. I wasn't concerned with going to see my father, it was getting from point A to point B right now that made me a little nervous. If I was wrong about Sebastian, I wanted to be prepared this time. I knew Jordan and Maia went back to Kaelie's house to look for Simon, but I wasn't sure if they were back yet, I prayed they weren't. I grabbed my make-up bag and snuck out of my room. I locked the door behind me. I could pick the lock when I got back, and I hoped it would buy me a little time. Of course if anybody walked outside they'd notice my car gone, but if they just tried to open the door to my room, they'd think I was in there.

I opened Jordan and Maia's room a crack and glanced in. It was empty. I quickly went in their room and shut the door behind me. I didn't have a lot of time and I didn't know if I was going to find what I was looking for. I started with the nightstand. I walked over and opened the drawers, I pushed the contents around. Nothing. I went over to the bureau, I opened all the drawers quickly, pushing clothes out of the way as I went. Nothing. Dammit. I looked around the room. Where the hell does Jordan keep his gun? I worried he could have brought it with him last night, but I knew he would never leave it in his glove box, Maia mentioned that at one point the night we went out to the club. I couldn't believe he would have a gun on him while he was drinking either. They did stop here briefly to drop Alec and Magnus off, I just hoped it was brief enough that he wouldn't have grabbed his gun.

I tried to think. If I had a gun I'd want it as close to me as possible. I went back to the nightstand. The nightstand had two drawers, but it was also raised about 4 inches off the ground. I felt underneath it, like I've seen in movies. Nothing. I felt along the back of the nightstand. Bingo. My hand brushed over a bulky foreign object. I pulled the nightstand away from the wall, luckily the gun was only attached by Velcro. Nice gun safe Jordan. I shook my head. A couple months back, just before the accident, Maia had wanted to take an NRA gun safety course. Dating a guy that was a cop she felt she wanted to be smart when it came to guns. I told her I thought it sounded interesting and went through the 4 hour course with her. It had been a couple months back, but I felt I remembered pretty well what I had learned. Jordan's gun was a small, lightweight .357 Magnum revolver. This didn't look like the kind of guns cops usually carried, so I figured absentmindedly his work issued gun was at home. I pretty much only remembered a few gun types from the course, but this was one I actually got to shoot. It was really light, so I knew that meant it would have a lot of kickback if I fired it. I released the cylinder, and dumped out the 5 rounds. They were all new. I put the rounds back in the gun. I remembered firing this gun in the course, it wasn't easy, it had a decent trigger pull, I was just hoping that if I needed to fire it, I'd have enough adrenaline coursing through my veins that I wouldn't even notice the trigger pull. I quickly threw the gun in my purse, put the nightstand back in place and snuck back out of their room.

I hustled down the hall and into the bathroom. I threw my hair up in a scrunchy and quickly washed my face. I spritzed myself with one of Izzy's perfumes, grabbed a brush and a bottle of moose, and bee lined for the front door. I could do my hair and make-up on the side of the road somewhere. I didn't want to waste any more time and risk somebody catching me sneaking out of the house, especially now that I was sneaking out of the house with a concealed weapon that didn't belong to me, which I didn't hold a permit to carry. I bee lined to the door and got into my car and took off.


	41. Eat your heart out

**Clary's POV**

I stopped at the first fast food parking lot I came across and did the best I could with my hair and make-up. I ordered a coffee and a plain bagel. I was exhausted and hungry. I drove the twenty-five minute drive following the GPS. I parked the car outside the large estate on the side of the road. I got out of my car and walked over to the large black double gates. I took a deep breath as I range the buzzer. I was already debating turning around. There was a reason I had never come here before. There was a reason I had only looked into the eyes of this man once in my life. I always questioned if there was any truth in my mother's concerns. I took a deep breath and tried to shake my apprehension. Jace threatened to put Sebastian in a body bag if he ever touched me again, but I wasn't concerned that Jace was some psycho corrupt person, and if coincidently Sebastian were to die tomorrow, I wouldn't immediately jump to the conclusion that Jace killed him.

The cameras must have seen me, because no person prompted me for my name or my reason for coming, but the gate opened and closed silently behind me. I walked up the long driveway. There were massive manicured gardens to the right and left filling the air with the smell of flowers and freshly cut grass. There were a number of decorative sculptures and statues throughout the gardens as well, several appeared to be of Greek gods. The house was very large, more of a mansion than a house. It was red brick and based on the green vines twisting and crawling up the side, I'd say the house was rather old. There were very ornate doors with large round knockers. As I reached for the door, it opened and I was taken back as two rather large men, completely dressed in black, came into view. A voice spoke from behind them.

"Well do come in Miss." The voice was polite and formal, but unfamiliar. The two men moved to the sides and flanked me as I walked about twenty feet through the foyer and into a sitting room. An older stout man with gray hair and glasses stood before me with a light brown suit. I knew I was among people that were accustomed to being treated formally, I would attempt to address them as such.

"Sir." I nodded.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss?" The man in the brown suit questioned. The other two men at my side almost seemed to act as though they were my shadows the way they stood so close.

"Yes. I'm here to see Mr. Valentine Morgenstern." I smiled sweetly.

"Is he expecting you Miss?"

"No. I'm afraid I have come unannounced."

"You'll need to call again another day Miss. Mr. Morgenstern is a very busy man."

"I assure you this will take but a moment of his time. If you could please inform him Ms. Clary Gar-…Fray…Ms. Clary Fray is here to see him."

"I'm sorry Miss. I will not bother Mr. Morgenstern for a young woman that has come without an appointment." I nodded. I knew I had heard Simon say _Jonathan Morgenstern_, that's why I was here in the first place, so maybe he was home.

"Is Mr. Jonathan Morgenstern at the residence at this time?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say. You'll need to call again Miss."

"I shall wait until I can be seen. I am a patient woman." I gave him a fake smile.

"If you do not leave on your own accord Miss. I will have you removed from the premises." His voice sounded more stern than it had before.

"If my presence was so disagreeable, you should not have opened the gate."

"I shall call the police Miss."

"I'm inclined to think you won't. However, they tend not to get involved in these sorts of matters, but please don't let me stop you."

"Thank you. Please call again." The man in the tan suit said firmly and jerked his chin to one of the men to my side. A hand reached out and grabbed my arm harshly yanking me back. Before I could even think to react there was a small clearing of a throat from behind, hardly noticeable, but the man with his hand on my arm froze completely still.

"If you touch the girl again, you will lose that hand. Now apologize to the child." I had only talked to my father briefly at my mother's funeral, but his voice was very discernable. He sounded calm and cold.

"My deepest apologies Miss." The man on my side said as he quickly dropped my arm and took a step away from me. I turned around to see my father. He was wearing an expensive looking navy blue pinstripe suit. He had short perfectly styled toe blonde hair that almost looked white. Besides the otherwise calm demeanor, his eyes looked like raw fury and he was looking right at the man that had grabbed at my arm. The man took a couple more steps away before my father redirected his gaze to me.

"I find it rather arduous to retain decent bodyguards." My father said as he covered the distance between us. He gently placed his hand on my shoulder and lightly kissed my cheek. He took a step back and looked at me thoughtfully, but calculating, as though he were gauging my reaction. I tried to give him a warm smile. Not that I had a strong feeling one way or another about my father, but he was my father and he didn't know I existed for the first eighteen years of my life. I felt like I should give him a chance.

"Clarissa, I can't tell you how pleased I am that you have decided to come." Though the words were kind, his voice did not hold the slightest amount of warmth. I could see what my mother was talking about when she said he wasn't an affectionate man. You can say all the right things, but if you don't put feeling behind them, they are just pretty words. As though noticing my necklace for the first time he reached down and scooped it up in his hand gently and examined it for a brief moment before dropping it.

"How very becoming." He said evenly. I smiled.

"Come let's sit in the library. Do you like tea?" I nodded.

"Starkweather. Do have Bridget bring us some tea and scones." The man in the brown suit inclined his head and walked away. He must be Starkweather. My father offered me his arm and I took it gently. He led me through a few halls covered with large murals until we reached the library. He dropped my arm and waited until I was seated before he took a seat across from me. I sat up straight and crossed my ankles, like a lady. My mother may have feared my father wasn't the man he made himself out to be, but she never feared he'd harm _her_. Well at least not while she was married to him. As long as I respected him, I felt I shouldn't fear him.

"Well, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Now, what is it that brings you here today Dear? Would it be correct to assume this isn't merely a social call?" I nodded.

"Mr. Morgenstern, there was a recent event which led to a turn of unfortunate circumstances for a dear friend of mine. I have reason to believe that your son, Jonathan and some of his acquaintances may have information as to what transpired. I simply request his council and if he has the capability, I request his assistance in rectifying the mishap." He nodded.

"Clarissa, you know you are free to call me father." I gave a weak smile.

"It may take some getting use to Sir. I had a father, and you were not he."

"Not really the reception I was hoping for. However, I am not an unreasonable man. I presume you are referring to Luke Garroway. I read your mother's obituary. I knew him well. He was Jonathan's godfather in fact. Although, when I knew him he went by Lucian Graymark, but that's really neither here nor there. He was a close acquaintance of your mother's and mine. Why is it that you use the surname Fray, while your mother and Luke both used the surname Garroway?" I swallowed hard.

"I don't Sir. My surname was Fray until I was sixteen, when my mother married Luke. I changed my surname to Garroway, but misspoke at the funeral. I didn't think you would recognize the name Garroway today seeing as I had introduced myself as Fray when last we met." He nodded.

"Understandable My Dear…Is it correct to assume this dear friend you speak of is a young man?" I didn't even respond before the corner of his lip curled ever so slightly.

"I see it is. It's written all over your face…Well regarding your request; there are a couple of complications that come to mind. How is it that you came to be aware of Jonathan, or rather his connection to this unfortunate circumstance?" I smiled politely. Telling him I heard this by eavesdropping and I wasn't sure of the validity of it, didn't seem like a good idea.

"Sir a lady does not divulge all of her secrets." He raised an eyebrow. Unsurprisingly, he did not seem entirely pleased with my response. He didn't respond to my comment as Bridget, I'm guessing anyway, brought in a plate with some tea and scones. He poured and offered me tea, which I took, but I passed on the scone.

"Now Clarissa. I only wish to know a bit more about this _mishap_ that you believe Jonathan to be a party to. How am I supposed to assist you if you do not corporate with me?" I opted to do what Jace often does and answer his question with a question.

"How is it that Jonathan is alive Sir? I was under the impression he died when he was very young." There was the slightest flash of hostility across his face that quickly disappeared. The level of disrespect I was showing him was quite obviously angering him.

"Hmm…Although you may look just like your mother, perhaps you are more like your father than I first gave your credit. I listened to your interactions with my head of security a moment ago. You have a strong will. Your speech and your mannerisms show a certain level of determination. I find you would make a very nice addition to the household. Your mother has passed away Clarissa. Come live with me. You have no reason to stay attached to the commoners." I suppressed a laugh.

"A very kind offer Sir, but I must decline…If you were listening to my interactions with your head of security, may I ask why you didn't interject?" Another brief flash of irritation and he was composed.

"I might ask why you didn't declare yourself as my daughter, however I have not." He said sternly.

"You could have a very comfortable life here Clarissa. You would never want for anything. I do wish you'd reconsider." His words were much gentler, however that gave me no reassurance.

"I am quite content with my simple life Sir." He nodded.

"I see…Jonathan is having a birthday celebration at the residence Friday evening as a matter-of-fact. You are cordially invited to attend. This is a formal event and you will be expected to dress as such. I would very much like to arrange for a gown to be sent, if you would accept such a token of my esteem. Perhaps even a handful of the family jewels to be lent to you, though I would expect their return. You may bring one guest. You may seek council with your brother at that time. However, he knows nothing of you. So if you choose to walk into his world, be prepared to deal with the consequences." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sir?"

"I cannot guarantee he will hold any esteem for you whatsoever. Jonathan seems to lack any resemblance of sincere compassion. He will make a great successor to me one day, but his social interactions leave much to be desired. You are free to seek his council. I will make arrangements so that you are permitted to enter the grounds and the residence; however I will not speak to him beforehand on your behalf or make him aware of your attendance. You may choose to approach him as a curious stranger or as his sister, the choice is yours. His reception to that choice, you shall see. Now, Clarissa there is something I shall be requiring of you in return." I nodded hesitantly.

"Sir?"

"You are a Morgenstern Clarissa. You may take a less respectable surname, but you are a Morgenstern by blood. I shall wish to see you assume your position within the family. You may not desire the life I offer you, but it is the life you were born to lead. If you choose to come to the festivities I request that it be as guest of honor. I should like to introduce you to my associates as my daughter. If you choose not to honor my wishes, you may still come to the festivities, but I will consider your attendance as merely a business arrangement. As a business associate I will expect compensation; I will be requiring the return of that ring." He inclined his head and redirected his eyes towards the ring I wore around my neck and reflexively I reached for it with my hand and held it.

"Why is it that you gave me this ring if you were just going to request it back?" There was a grim curl to his lips.

"I forget how regrettably lax your upbringing must have been. The Morgenstern family ring is a distinctive personal signature, a sign of personal stature. The ring attests the authority of its bearer. It is a symbol of great power. It commands respect from others. As my daughter you have every right to possess such a significant object. Think of this ring much like one might think of an engagement ring, it symbolizes a binding contact. This ring indicates its bearer is a member of the Morgenstern family. If you choose to deny your heritage, deny your surname, then you shall return the ring. Assume your place as my daughter and be treated with the highest regard, or come to the party as a mere business associate and relinquish the ring. Either way you may have an audience with Jonathan."

"Couldn't somebody just make a counterfeit ring Sir?" He smiled, but it was a very sinister smile.

"No My Dear. That would not be wise at all, but I would love somebody to try." I swallowed hard and nodded. I put down my half full tea cup and stood; he stood responsively.

"Thank you Sir." I took a step.

"Clarissa." I stopped and looked over at him.

"Sir?"

"As my daughter you will not only have my ear and my protection always, you will be greatly respected by all those around you. As a business associate you have but one piece in this chess game My Dear. Think carefully before you choose to cash it in. The young man may not be worth the value of that which you will lose." With that he turned on his heels and walked out of the library with the two men dressed in black behind him. I turned my attention back to Starkweather.

"Come with me." He said abruptly. I followed Starkweather to the foyer where he showed me out. He exchanged no other words with me. I walked down the long driveway and pressed the release on the gate, effectively leaving the property. I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I was definitely starting to feel my mother's uneasiness was for a valid reason. Now I had to decide if I wanted to voluntarily walk into the secretive world my mother left 19 years ago, or if I wanted to turn my back on that world forever and give up the only bargaining chip I had, a ring. Of course, I could attempt to keep the ring to be bartered at a later date, but I had a feeling Jonathan was the key to everything going on, and if I wanted to get to Jonathan, it appeared I only had two choices.

I hadn't even spent an hour at the estate. I drove right back to the cottage. Jordan's SUV was back, but luckily nobody was up and about. I grabbed a butter knife from the kitchen and picked the lock to my room. I locked the door behind me. I put my purse on the bureau and quickly changed out of what I was wearing and put on a dark blue satin slip. I laid down under the blankets and finally tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I walked down the hall to Clary's room. I opened her door. I walked into her room and shut and locked the door behind me. I leaned back against the door, my arms hanging at my sides and looked over at her. I half expected her to shout, throw something at me, hit me, but she didn't. She was sitting on the bed, up against the headboard. Her arms were wrapped around her bent legs, her chin resting on her knees. She was wearing black terrycloth shorts and a black tank top. I wondered absentmindedly if it was to mirror her mood. She looked up at me with blank eyes. She didn't speak, she just gazed at me. Tears were slowly streaming down her face. Her hair was down and curls were flowing down her back and falling forward over her shoulders and arms. The tears in her eyes made her green eyes that much brighter. She wasn't wearing make-up so there were no smudges of mascara. The way she was looking at me though, like all the love had left her, there was no affection in her eyes. There was no hate in her eyes either. In the balance of life there is no love without hate, no good without evil, and no pleasure without pain. If I want the love, the good, and the pleasure, I knew I would have to bear the hate, the evil, and the pain. I would have preferred if she screamed at me, if she showed that much emotion, at least I would know she still cared enough to be that passionate. Right now she looked drained and lost. I knocked the back of my head against her door twice and then rested it back and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"I want to start by asking you to forgive me." I said softly and opened my eyes. Clary was holding her hand out to me. I rushed to her side and took it in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"I am so sorry Clary." I said softly. She smiled and nodded.

"Just kiss me Jace." She whispered. Still holding her hand, I placed my other one on the back of her neck as I crushed my lips to hers. She pulled her hand from mine and snaked her arms around my neck. She slid herself forward on the bed and leaned back as I led her head to the pillows. My body immediately covered hers as our lips eagerly intensified the kiss. With all of the stress and fear that I might lose her I had an overwhelming need to be as close to her as I could be. In a frantic blur her hands reached for the hem of my shirt and mine reached for the hem of hers. I pulled her tank top up and over her head as she did the same to my shirt. Without any thought or hesitation I had unsnapped Clary's bra and removed it, throwing it across the room. Our hands feverishly explored each other's bodies. Her hands reached for my shorts and I quickly assisted her with removing them and then hers. Our lips and naked bodies hungrily attempted to quench a deep down desire.

I was jolted awake by the sound of my phone ringing. I smashed a pillow to my face and yelled into it. It was all a fucking dream. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I sat up. I had missed the call. I grabbed my phone and played my voicemail.

_Hey this is Nate. I'm Tessa's brother. I was looking for Clary. I found Will's cell phone at the party last night and I know she's good friends with him. I tried calling her number first, but it went straight to voicemail. I talked to Clary last night so I know you're her boyfriend, thought maybe you could just give her a message. Tell her I have the phone and she can give me a call back and I'll meet her wherever whenever works for her and drop it off. Thanks._

He rattled off his number at the end of the call. I couldn't see why he had to give the phone to Clary. I could get it to Will just as easily. I sent Nate a text telling him the address of the cottage and saying he could stop by any time today. I didn't plan on going out anyway.

I crashed back against my pillows and rubbed my hands over my face. I couldn't stand this. It could take me forever to figure out what happened last night. I couldn't wait. I wanted to be with Clary now. Not that I wanted to have sex with her now, well I did want to have sex with her now, but more than that I just wanted to hold her and know she forgave me. I would just lay everything on the line. I thought I would sort things out first, but it might not be that easy. If I waited, I feared Clary would be gone, she would go home. I couldn't believe I would really have slept with Seelie. I loved Clary too much. I felt deep down like this had to be a set up, or maybe I just wasn't willing to admit I could do something this terrible, I don't know. Even if I could find some way to prove I was set up and figure out who was behind this, Sebastian, Kaelie, whoever, I wasn't so sure I could just beat a confession out of the person, and even if I could, it's possible they wouldn't know if Seelie and I actually had sex. I wasn't sure how much that mattered either way right now.

Clary had told me she would have forgiven me if I had just told her the truth. Well I didn't know what to tell her, that's the only reason I didn't tell her anything at all. I wasn't sure what seemed worse, that I _might_ have gotten insanely drunk and slept with Seelie, or that I _didn't_ tell Clary when I had the chance to. There could be a lot of things that went on last night, maybe I was at fault for some of this, maybe I was at fault for all of this, maybe I'd never really know what happened, I wasn't sure.

Part of me knew it made sense to give Clary time to cool off. I had a strong feeling that the smart thing to do would be to take a few days to figure out what I could_ before_ I tried to fix things with Clary. Though, I had no idea if I would really ever find out what happened, and then I would just be wasting the time I was searching for answers. The only thing I felt like I knew for sure was, if I left Clary alone right now, she'd build up those walls I had worked so hard earlier in the week to take down. If I tried to figure out what happened, no matter what I found out, I knew I would still fight as hard as I could to get Clary to forgive me, to take me back. I needed to apologize. I needed to ask for her forgiveness, to beg for her forgiveness. I needed her to know I was so sorry, for everything. I needed her to know I loved her. I needed her to know I was committed to her. I needed to hold her and protect her from Sebastian and anybody else that came along in her life and tried to lay a hand on her.

I looked over at the clock, it was 1:32. I only got two hours of broken sleep, but I couldn't go back to sleep now. I climbed out of bed and left my room. I walked to Alec's room and turned the doorknob slowly. It was locked. I really wanted to get the ring back out of his bureau, but I wasn't going to wake him. I really didn't want to deal with his reaction right now. I turned back towards Clary's room and walked down the hall.

Part of me was saying this was a very bad idea. I was overtired and maybe this wasn't even in the same ballpark as practical. I tended to be a bit impulsive at times, and this definitely seemed like one of those times. I couldn't bear the thought that I just shattered the heart of the only girl I ever loved, the girl I wanted to marry. I had to figure out how to put her back together again. Even if she didn't want anything to do with me, I still wanted her to be happy, and right now she was so miserable. Simon told me to speak from the heart, and my heart was filled with love for Clary. I knew Clary loved me. Even if she was deeply hurt and felt betrayed, she wouldn't be so heartbroken if she didn't love me so much. Love doesn't just stop in a heartbeat, when your heart breaks; it takes time to fade as your heart heals.

I was going to appeal to Clary's love for me and hope it was strong enough. Of course this wasn't really the proposal I was shooting for, but I just felt like I had to do this now. If I could just prove to her I loved her, I felt like she might give me a second chance. She might forgive me for making the biggest mistake of my life.

I hesitated at her door. I took a deep breath. I didn't knock, for fear she'd send me away. I was not surprised to find her door locked and I was not above picking her lock. I grabbed a butter knife from the kitchen and picked the lock. Then, I walked into her room swiftly and shut the door behind me.

"GET OUT!" Clary yelled before I even turned around. I spun around and saw Clary sitting up in her bed. She was holding the covers up to her chest. Her hair was down and her curls were flowing over her shoulders. She looked really pissed. Not how I imagined her in my dream. She wasn't crying nor did it look like she had been. Her make up was perfectly done. She had on mascara, brown eye shadow, and brown eyeliner. I absentmindedly wondered why she had make up on. I noticed she had a necklace around her neck, though I could see the silver chain, she held the covers too high to see the pendent. I could see thin silky navy blue straps that indicated she was wearing lingerie. The lights were off in the room, but even with the shade drawn, it was bright enough outside that the room was still fairly lit. I just froze.

"I SAID GET OUT JACE!' She yelled. I blinked a couple times and swallowed hard. I felt blindsided; I was imagining this would go a little closer to how my dream went, just probably without sex.

"Clary I just want to talk to you." I said softly as I walked towards the bed.

"Stop." She said firmly.

"You're close enough." She snapped. I took a deep breath.

"Clary, come on." She glared.

"You want to talk to me? You knock! You don't pick the lock on my door and sneak in my room. I could have been changing." She spat.

"It was a risk I was willing to take." I said jokingly. She glared daggers.

"That's just creepy Jace."

"It was a joke Clary…If I knocked would you have really let me in?" I asked a little harsher than I meant to.

"No. Probably not." She snapped, slightly shaking her head. I closed my eyes and rolled my head back dramatically.

"So I find this way to be much more effective." I looked back at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, effectively causing the blankets to fall down slightly. I could see the purple circular marks on her shoulder; anger flared inside me, but quickly took a back seat when I noticed the necklace she wore had a man's ring on the chain. Though I had grown to like Will, I found my mind immediately wondering if the ring were his. Will was the only guy Clary was close to that was single, and I knew she had gone to the hospital this morning to see him just as much as she went to see Jem. I was suddenly feeling very suspicious towards Clary and Will's relationship.

"Where did you get that ring?" I asked somewhat suspiciously. Her hand reached up and clasped the ring. I took another step closer.

"I said you're close enough Jace and it's none of your business." She spat. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why are you always so impossible?"

"It's part of my charm Jace. Why are you such a player?" She snapped.

"Clary, come on, I feel horrible. I don't even know if I slept with her. I think I was set up." She shook her head.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She said sarcastically.

"_Clary._"

"No seriously Jace. We both know you're a player. Don't try to pretend you're not." She shook her head and had this crazy smile.

"_Clary-_" She cut me off.

"No. Don't Clary me. You know, Will was the one that mentioned that if you were really a player, and you weren't ready to change your ways, you'd slip up. You wouldn't be able to keep it in your pants. You can tell me you were set up, but I saw you kissing her with my own two eyes. I saw your arms wrapped tightly around her. Are you going to tell me that was part of this set up? You were hugging her and kissing her at the party, one thing led to another and you slept together. I get it. You slipped up. You're not ready for a real relationship. I was naïve. I'm always naïve. That's me. So I'm done being naïve. You're a player and good riddance to you Jace! NOW GET OUT!" She snapped. Of course I've got this nagging feeling she's wearing Will's ring around her neck and now she's talking about what he warned her about me. I was suddenly liking Will less and less.

"Clary let me speak." I snapped.

"Why should I?" She spat. I took an exasperated breath.

"Well for starters because I love you." She shook her head.

"Well you have a really odd way of showing it." I took another step and she glowered at me.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" I said gently.

"Maybe I have nothing to say to you." She snapped.

"That's not fair Clary."

"Fair. You want to talk about fair.-" She said coldly. She dropped the covers completely as she climbed out of bed in a very confrontational way. She was wearing a very sexy navy blue thigh length slip with a slit up one side; I was trying my hardest not to look. She looked so fiery, which was pretty damn sexy. Unfortunately, thanks to my recent dream, I was completely imagining her naked, which wasn't helping my focus at all. She put her hands on her hips as she leaned forward slightly.

"-Life's not fair Jace. Or haven't you gotten the memo…There was an excellent quote my physics teacher use to have up on his wall: _Believe none of what you hear and half of what you see. _Everybody could tell me you were set up Jace, but I saw you holding her, kissing her. I saw her in nothing but your t-shirt in your bedroom this morning. I believe what I saw Jace. So if you want to talk about things that aren't fair…It's not fair that the man I'm in love with romantically held some other girl…it's not fair that the man I'm in love with kissed some other girl…and it's not fair that the man I'm in love with just FUCKED SOME OTHER GIRL! NOW GET OUT!" In on odd twist of fate that was the first time she said she loved me, said it out loud. Though it didn't make me as happy as I thought it might, it did give me a little hope. She looked absolutely livid; except for the fact now she had tears starting to trickle down her checks. I hated that she looked so mad and so hurt. I tried to take a few steps towards her and put my arms out to try to embrace her, but she quickly backed up right into the bureau.

"Stay away from me." She hissed. I looked at her pleading.

"Clary I just want to hold you. You're crying. It's killing me." She wiped quickly at her tears.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I didn't know I was crying…but you don't get to hold me Jace. You don't get to touch me." She snapped.

"Come on Clary let me apologize." She half laughed, but it was more of a hysterical laugh than anything else.

"Well that's a first." She said under her breath.

"What?" I asked somewhat confused.

"No go ahead Jace. I'm suddenly dying to hear what you have to say." She said sarcastically. I hesitated. She crossed her arms. She had this crazy scary smile on her face. She still had a slow trickle of tears coming down her face and it was making me crazy that I couldn't hold her.

"I'm waiting Jace. You're running out of time. Tick tock tick tock." She wiped at her tears again. I took a deep breath.

"I want to start by asking you to forgive me. I know when you looked in my eyes earlier and asked if there was _anything_ else I wanted to talk about…when you pressed me that there was_ nothing_ else I wanted to tell you…you were asking me to tell you what happened between me and Seelie. I didn't omit telling you at that time because I had in any way planned to keep it from you. I didn't tell you because…first of all, I didn't and I still don't' know what happened…second of all, I didn't tell you because you had just been through something obviously upsetting and stressful with Sebastian, and I didn't want to add to that pain and stress by bringing you more pain and stress at that moment…third of all, I didn't tell you because I knew you needed to get to the hospital to see Jem and I didn't want to detain you for what I felt would be a long conversation filled with unanswered questions. I ask you to trust me when I say I was never going to keep it from you, I had every intention of telling you.-" She was nodding. I took this as an indication I should just continue talking.

"-…So. What I know is, when Izzy woke me up this morning, Seelie was in my room and she was wearing one of my t-shirts. I don't know how she got there, and I don't know how I got there. I don't remember being with her at the party, though I know you said you saw us together. I don't know what we did, because I don't remember. If it's any consolation, I really don't believe we had sex. I know it's stupid and trivial, but I woke up this morning with my boxers on and I don't put my clothes back on after sex. I know that's not much, but right now it's all I have." I hesitated.

"Sounds like a bunch of excuses to me." She was shaking her head.

"That's really all I know about what happened. What do you want me to say Clary?" She shrugged and had this wild look in her eyes.

"I don't know. I guess I thought when you said you wanted to_ apologize_, you might actually try _apologizing_. The thing about apologies are they start with the words _I'm sorry._ You haven't said you were sorry once." A few more tears trickled down her face. I took a deep breath.

"God Clary. Of course I'm sorry. I apologize from the bottom of my heart…If you saw me kiss her, then I did and I'm so very sorry for that. If you saw me holding her, then I did and I'm so sorry for that too. I'm so sorry that Seelie was in my room this morning in just my t-shirt. I'm so sorry I don't know what happened because I drank too much and I don't remember. I'm so very sorry for not telling you this morning. I should have told you before you ever asked. You deserved to know what I knew. Please believe me that I truly thought at the time I could figure this all out, I could figure out what happened. Though right now I don't know any better than I did several hours ago when I woke up. If you wish, if it will bring you some comfort or closer, if the outcome would change your feelings towards me, I will go through hell and high water to figure out what happened. If it would change your feelings towards me I would contact every single person that went to the party last night and see if anybody could tell me what happened. Unfortunately, if it had been anybody else, anybody but Seelie in my room this morning, I would immediately have thought it had to be Kaelie's doing, but I can't believe Kaelie would do this to her own sister, and I can't believe Seelie is involved. So, I'm running out of ideas. Which means, maybe you're right, maybe the only alternative is that I did this to myself. That through some turn of events I ended up back in my room with Seelie under my own volition. Maybe no matter how much I want to find somebody else to blame, this is entirely my own fault. If so, then I'm soooo so sorry."

The door suddenly flew open without anybody knocking. Clary quickly wiped at her tears. She and I both turned to see Maia. I shot her a glare. She didn't look happy, which is rather unusual for Maia, but she looked a little thrown. I'm guessing Clary standing up against her bureau with her arms crossed, just wearing lingerie was a bit distracting.

"You didn't lock your door." Maia said quietly.

"I guess it doesn't really matter if I lock my door or not, everybody comes in either way. I'm going to start walking around the cottage buck naked anyway." Clary said very sarcastically.

"Clary? Can I talk to you? Alone?" She sounded rather stern. I furrowed my eyebrows. Clary rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing Jordan sent you to retrieve what I borrowed. Was I just a wild hunch or process of elimination?" Maia crossed her arms.

"_Clary!_" She sounded rather angry. Clary turned around and picked up her purse off her bureau. She walked over to Maia and handed it to her. She took it reflexively.

"Tell him everything's accounted for. No need to have a panic attack. You can yell at me later. I'm too involved in one argument to start another one at the moment." Maia was shaking her head.

"We _will _talk about this just as soon as you're done talking to Jace." Clary nodded.

"Yeah. I got it." Maia walked back into her and Jordan's room. Clary stood at the door holding it open and shooting me an impatient look.

"You can hold that door all you want. I'm not leaving. Not until I'm done talking." She rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. She leaned with her back up against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. She just stared me down.

"You going to tell me what that was about?"

"Nope." I rolled my eyes.

"Why am I not surprised? Fine. I'll just ask Jordan later." She shook her head.

"I'm sure you will and if he doesn't tell you, you'll just get Simon to find out for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Clary, give me a break."

"No. You lied and cheated. You don't deserve a break."

"So…you think I lied…you think I cheated…you think I slipped up…you think that all those years of being a player are instilled in me at some level…then I'll do the right thing and take full responsibility for my actions. The confusion and the complication of not knowing what happened I would like to remove. I ask you to deal with this situation and treat me as you would had you learned I had just slept with Seelie. I wasn't set up. Nobody else was involved. I apologize to you from the bottom of my heart. I made a catastrophic mistake and I would do anything to take it back. I would do anything to make this right. I cannot tell you precisely what happened, because I don't know, but I would do anything to take it back. I would do anything to take back the pain and the agony I have caused you, but I would not take back the time I spent with you." I hesitated. She had tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. She nodded once.

"I asked you the other day what I should know about you that I'd never think to ask about. Now I'm going to tell you some things about me that you'd never think to ask…I love you Clary…I never told anybody in my life that I loved them until I met you. Alec, Izzy, Mayrse, Robert, even my father Michael, I never told any of them I loved them…I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen the night of your sixteenth birthday. You took my breath away and left me literally speechless. In a matter of seconds I went from having no purpose at all, to having a reason for living…I've never experienced jealousy or the overwhelming urge to protect somebody until Saturday morning when Sebastian came down by the lake." I saw her cringe slightly. I tried to clear my mind again and move on.

"Though I regret and wish I could take back last night. If I could, I would take back every night with every girl I met before I met you. I've been with many girls; though, _none of them,_ have ever meant anything to me. _None of them_, I ever cared about.-" She cut me off as she wiped away at her tears.

"Ok. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She opened the door wide.

"Just shut up and let me talk." I snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE!-" She shot me a killer glare. I cringed. Telling her to _shut up_ probably wasn't a good idea.

"-You don't get to tell me to shut up. You just woke up with another girl in your bed this morning. You're lucky I'm letting _you_ talk at all. You can stand here and tell me how much you love and care about me, but _actions speak louder than words_ Jace and your actions don't support what you're saying. Your words and your promises are empty. So keep your pretty little words to yourself and get out." She snapped and made a theatrical gesture with her arm for me to leave.

"I'm sorry. This isn't how I imagined this would go." I muttered.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us. Now get out." She snapped.

"No…I…I'm not done…On Monday morning you told me you didn't know if we were a good idea. When I tried to beg you to give me a chance, you told me to save if for if you told me no. Well here I am begging for you to give me a chance."

"I gave you a chance Jace." She sounded almost sad, some of the fire gone. She was shaking her head, a few more tears rolled down her cheeks and she swatted them away.

"Then I'm begging for a second chance." I took the last couple steps between us, with her shooting daggers at me, and pushed the door shut. She still held on to the doorknob, but she wasn't applying much resistance. I took her right hand from the doorknob and held it in both of mine, against her halfhearted struggles and protest, and pressed it against my heart. I could tell how close my body was to hers. This was the closest I had been to her since I walked into the room. We were less than arms length away, though Clary's arm was fully extended. My heart beat was increasing from proximity alone.

"Feel my heart beating Clary. Every beat is for you. My heart will never beat for another girl as long as I live. I love you Clary. I have always loved you and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then. I cannot bear the thought of living in a world where my lips never kiss yours again, where my arms never hold you, where my eyes never gaze into yours and you look back at me with love and adoration."

"You asked me on Monday morning, why I loved you…I love you because you make me smile…you make me laugh…you make me happy when I'm sad…just the thought of you brightens my day…you're genuine and honest …you're so smart…you're so talented…and you give me more credit than I deserve. I love that every time someone says your name, I see your face, I hear your voice, you touch me in the slightest way; you take my breath away. I love your captivating green eyes, your beautiful red curly hair, the shape of your face, the curve or your lips when you smile, and everything else about you. I love you because I can be myself around you…you don't seem to mind that I'm egotistical and self-centered…but, you make me want to be better than I am. I love that I never stop thinking about you…you are the first person I think about when I wake up in the morning, you are the first person I look for when I enter a room, you are the last person I think about before I go to bed at night, and you are the only person I dream of. I love the way you fit perfectly in my arms and I love the way you kiss me. I love the sound of your voice, and I love hearing you say _goodnight Jace_ before we go to sleep." There was a long pause that I didn't say anything and her eyes just seemed to search my face. She wiped away the couple straggler tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Perhaps it's your lack of words that gives me some courage to speak on." I brought her hand to my lips and gently kissed her knuckles. I said a quick little prayer as I dropped her right hand and scooped up her left hand. Here goes nothing. I shift my weight and went down on one knee. I had nothing left to lose. Her eyes got big, but she didn't say anything.

"Clary-" I started softly.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Clary? Some guy named Nate is here to see you?" Izzy's voice sounded a little confused. Clary rolled her eyes and started to turn around, but I held her hand firm as I quickly jumped up and held the door closed. She couldn't go out dressed like that. She looked up at me and our eyes locked. It was the first time since I walked in the room I felt like I was able to keep her gaze. She didn't look as angry, not that she looked entirely happy either, but she looked in thought, as though she were trying to see inside me. We were so close. I was holding her left hand in my right; while my left hand held the door closed just above her head slightly off to the side. Her lips were just inches from mine. I could tell my heart was racing. I could lean in so easily and just press my lips to hers. She was right there.

"Clary, the eyes are the window to the soul. Look into my eyes. I love you more than words can say." I said just above a whisper. She shook her head every so slightly, still holding my gaze.

"Jace…I…I have to go." Her eyes were still locked with mine. I wanted to lean forward and kiss her so bad, but I just felt like that might push her too much.

"Clary you're wearing lingerie." I said quietly and breathy. It was the reason I originally jumped up to detain her from leaving, but it was no longer the reason I didn't want her to go. She looked down at what she was wearing, effectively breaking my gaze. She rolled her eyes.

"Like it matters anymore." She tried to sidestep me and I let her. The moment had passed. I dropped her hand and moved to the side.

"I have to change Jace." She called over her shoulder evenly. Without anymore warning, not a half of a moment later, she walked up to the bureau and pulled the navy blue slip up and over her head. She was facing the mirror at the bureau; I could see her naked chest reflected. My jaw just about hit the ground. I could see she was wearing a pair of white lacy thongs, but that was it. I cracked my neck and swallowed hard. This was _sooo_ not fair. Though I _really _wanted to look, I quickly diverted my eyes…I didn't just want to look, I wanted to pounce on her. I guess she warned me she was going to change. I guess I was supposed to turn around and face the door, leave the room, I don't know. I glanced back up and she was just clasping her white lacy push-up bra that clasps in the front. This _sucked_. She was making me so horny. Her long red hair fell down her back with a few curls falling over her shoulders. She looked so amazingly sexy. I wanted to kiss her, hold her, run my hands over her body and through her hair. I don't know why I act surprised that I dream about having sex with Clary. I shook my head. She walked across the room to the closet and thumbed through the clothes. She walked back to the bureau. She was just parading in front of me. She was just teasing me. This was cruel. She opened a couple drawers before she pulled out a pair of tan terrycloth shorts. She was already facing away from me and she bent way down towards the floor, her ass in the air and she put her shorts on very slowly, like unnecessarily slowly. She pulled out a white v-neck t-shirt from another drawer. She turned to face me before she put the shirt on. That was so intentional. She walked across the room and spoke quietly as she passed me.

"You said you preferred a room with a view. Eat your heart out Jace." She walked down the hall with me watching her, my jaw lying on the ground. That was so so wrong. I had a feeling Clary's been spending too much time with Izzy. Clary wouldn't tease and torture me like that if she wasn't going to forgive me eventually, right?

* * *

**_"Believe none of what you hear and half of what you see" - Benjamin Franklin_**

**_"Actions speak louder than words" – Mark Twain_**


	42. Risk losing her

**Clary's POV**

I may have been a little malicious, I know, but now I was feeling a little better. I think I found that natural feminine superiority Izzy was always talking about. I just felt the overwhelming urge to throw in his face what he _could_ have had. He's seen so many naked girls it just didn't bother me to take my slip right off in front of him. Or maybe it was just because it's Jace and I love him and I don't feel embarrassed being virtually naked around him. I had to stop thinking like that. I didn't want to keep reminding myself I loved him. He cheated on me, he lied to me, and I needed to forget about him.

I walked into the living room to see Nate sitting on the couch; he was wearing tan cargo shorts and a dark green t-shirt. Izzy was sitting on the loveseat with Simon. She was wearing a short burgundy sundress with spaghetti straps. Simon was wearing silver gym shorts and a black gamer t-shirt. Nobody else was in the room. I absentmindedly thought that maybe I should buy Simon some new shirts for his birthday, something that wasn't a black gamer t-shirt. I could hear Jace's footsteps down the hall behind me, but I didn't turn around to look at him. I walked into the living room and Nate stood up with a smile. He walked around the coffee table and met me halfway across the room. He gave me a hug, which was a little odd. It wasn't like we hugged yesterday. The hug started out as just a social hug. I tried to maintain a certain level of distance between my body and his. However, as soon as Jace entered the room I heard him make an annoyed noise, which just irritated me and made me decide to close the distance between Nate and I and take him in for a close hug. Nate didn't seem to mind at all and had a big smile on his face when I pulled away and he dropped his arms.

"It's so good to see you again." He said. I gave him a big smile, more to annoy Jace than anything else.

"Yeah. Good to see you too. What's up? What brings you here?" Of course I was also wondering _how the hell did you find me_, but I couldn't think of a polite way to ask that at the moment. Nate diverted his eyes to Jace and I glanced behind me. Jace was standing with his arms crossed glowering at Nate. Jace is always so sociable.

"I left a message with Jace. He text me to come by whenever." I furrowed my eyebrows and shot Jace a confused look over my shoulders.

"He did?" I questioned. Nate nodded and half shrugged.

"Yeah. I have Will's phone." He reached in his short's pocket and pulled a cell phone out. This seemed a bit odd to me. I knew Will's phone had come apart into three pieces. That means somebody would have had to collect all the pieces and put it back together. Then they'd have to figure out the phone belonged to Will. I couldn't believe Nate would take the time to do that; I didn't care how good of a Samaritan he was. Though, I also didn't want to act too suspicious either. I smiled as I attempted to take the phone.

"That's great. Thanks so much. I'll see that he gets it. Where did you find it?" Nate didn't relinquish the phone. He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"It was just left by the bar. Will must have forgotten it there, or somebody must have picked it up and left it. I noticed your name in the list of contacts. Clary is not a common name." He smiled. I thought it was a little odd he could get into the contact list, but I didn't really know if Will's phone had a locking feature. Will seemed like the kind of guy that would have a cell that had a password entry, but I wasn't sure. I just nodded and smiled. Nate still hadn't released the phone yet.

"Hey I had fun talking to you last night at the party. I thought maybe we could grab a drink some time. I'll see if Tessa's around and you can give Will a call. We can catch up some more." Like clockwork I heard the footsteps behind me. I rolled my eyes. I could practically feel Jace breathing down my neck. I wasn't really interested in dating Nate, or anybody else for that matter, but it was possible he did just mean for us to catch up as friends. I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that something wasn't right, but the feeling was superseded by the fact that I knew saying _yes_ would piss Jace off, which right now sounded good to me.

"That sounds fun." I said trying to sound more enthusiastic than I felt. I could always make it clear that I wasn't looking for a relationship later. I didn't really want to lead Nate on just to get back at Jace. Plus if Nate continued to give me a bad vibe, I could just blow him off when he called. I heard Jace clear his throat loudly behind me.

"I'm Jace." He said in an irritated tone. Nate looked over my shoulder at Jace and seemed to absentmindedly release Will's cell phone as he reached out his hand towards Jace.

"Nate." He said evenly. Jace shook Nate's hand and I could just about see Nate wincing in pain.

"Jace!" I snapped as I looked over my shoulder. Jace was smirking as he dropped Nate's hand. Nate shook his head.

"No it's cool. Some guys are a little insecure." Nate said with a slight shrug.

"I have nothing to be insecure about." Jace snapped. Nate was looking at Jace with furrowed eyebrows.

"You sure about that? You seem a little unsure of yourself. I just asked Clary if she wanted to grab a drink and catch up sometime and you're acting like I just asked her if she wanted to go away with me for the weekend." Nate had an amused look on his face. Jace made an irritated noise. I tried not to laugh, but a little half laugh half cough escaped. I could see Jace trying to side step me to get to Nate in my peripheral vision. I mirrored his movement almost instinctively. I really didn't like it when Jace tried to intimidate guys just because I talked to them. Nate seemed to be looking at us somewhat quizzically almost like he was carefully assessing the situation.

"Don't mind Jace. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I snapped sarcastically and shot Jace a glare over my shoulder. I returned my gaze to Nate and smiled.

"I can check with Will, but I think he's going to stay glued to the hospital right now, but we can always grab a coffee just the two of us and catch up." Nate looked a little confused. I realized he probably didn't have any idea what was going on and I started to tell him about Jem. I heard the door to the cottage open and in walked Aline, Ray, and Sebastian. I felt anger course through me as my whole body tensed. I crossed my arms and glared daggers at Sebastian. I didn't even register the body that was suddenly pressed up against my back or the protective hand on my shoulder, Jace. I'm sure had it not been Sebastian that just walked into the cottage, I would have snapped at Jace for touching me, but right now all my concentration was focused on how pissed I was to see Sebastian.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled. Sebastian's eyes met mine and they looked remorseful, but I didn't care.

"He's just here to pack." Ray said and put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. Aline stood on Sebastian's other side and looked upset. I vaguely noticed that she seemed to be darting her eyes between Izzy and me with an apologetic look. Izzy just stood up and left the room. I heard doors in the hallway and footsteps. Jordan came into the living room.

"You got here quicker than I thought you would." Jordan commented. He hastily walked through the living room, shooting me a quick look on the way through, he shook Ray's hand. They both seemed to escort Sebastian from the foyer through the kitchen. You could just as easily get to Sebastian's room that way. Nate furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at me.

"What was that all about?" I shook my head.

"It's a really long story Nate…I hate to sound rude, but maybe you should go." Nate nodded. I tried not to sound as irritated as I felt. I wasn't even registering the fact that I hadn't moved at all away from Jace, or the fact that his thumb was gently rubbing back and forth on my shoulder in a soothing way. Nate commented he was sure Tessa would like to come by and see Will, and we made plans that he and Tessa would come over tomorrow afternoon and we'd all go over to the hospital together. I said a quick goodbye and told Nate I'd send him a text to confirm after I talked to Will. We didn't hug this time. I didn't initiate a hug and he didn't either. He turned and I didn't even wait to watch him leave before I started to walk back to my room. I had no interest in seeing Sebastian when he left. About halfway down the hall I realized Jace still had his hand on my shoulder.

"Jace, enough!" I snapped as I jerked away from him. His hand fell from my shoulder, but he didn't say anything. I could still hear his footsteps behind me as I continued walking down the hall. I heard him continue walking behind me passed his room, passed the kitchen, and I knew he was still behind me when I approached my door. I stopped and spun around.

"Jace, stop it. Stop following me. Just stop." I snapped.

"I wasn't done talking to you Clary." He said shaking his head as he crossed his arms. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Jace there's nothing more to say. It's over." I said softly. His face fell, but I couldn't even register it as I saw Sebastian walk out of his room and look down the hall in mine and Jace's direction. Jace turned to follow my glare.

"Can I just apologize to Clary again?" I heard Sebastian say quietly.

"It's up to her if she wants to talk to you." Jordan said sternly standing right next to Sebastian.

"Clary?" I heard Sebastian say hesitantly. I took a deep breath. Sebastian had put his bags down and took a step down the hall in my direction; he was being closely flanked by Ray and Jordan, two police officers I reminded myself. Based on the fact minutes ago Maia came in my room looking for Jordan's gun, I was guessing Ray and Jordan were probably both armed. I was safe. I would let him apologize. This would give me some closer. Jace took a side step to stand directly in front of me. I made an irritated noise as I pushed Jace to the side.

"Fine." I said harshly. Sebastian approached me hesitantly. He stood about five feet away from me with Jordan and Ray directly behind him. Jace stood almost perpendicular to me, but slightly in front of me, with his back up against the wall. His arms were still crossed and I could see his tight fists turning white. He was glowering at Sebastian.

"Clary. I am very sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." I nodded slowly. His eyes seemed to falter slightly and a flash of something passed over his face as he looked down towards my collarbone. His eyes just stared and got very large. He swallowed hard and took a hasty step backward, in effect bumping into Jordan and Ray. Almost automatically I reached up and clasped my hand around the ring that hung at the end of the chain.

"Now where did you get that?" He asked in a very low unsettling voice. I just continued to glare at him.

"Where did she get what?" Jace, Jordan, and Ray seemed to ask simultaneously. Sebastian shook his head and turned around. He pushed by Jordan and Ray, picked up his bags and walked down the hall. He walked all the way down to the living room before turning. Jordan and Ray were right behind him. There was something very comforting about this ring. I had a strong feeling this ring was the reason Sebastian left so abruptly. This ring _was _very powerful. I couldn't appreciate the moment as Jace quickly ruined it.

"What the hell was that about?" He snapped. I shrugged as I turned around and walked into my room. Jace was directly behind me and I didn't even bother trying to push him out of my room and close the door. I just shook my head as I walked across the room.

"What do you want Jace?" I drawled out without turning back towards him. I walked over to the bureau and took the small jewelry box out. I took the necklace off and put it in the box. I was starting to get creped out. I liked that little burst of power I felt like the ring gave me, but I was having a Lord of the Rings moment and I was afraid I was going to start referring to the ring as _My Precious._ Damn you Simon for making me watch all three of those movies. I didn't realize Jace had left the room until I turned around. He was gone, but my door was open. I stretched my neck dramatically from side to side and went to close the door, but I suddenly saw Jordan walk out of the kitchen towards me.

"Clary. Now!" Jordan snapped. I dropped my head back theatrically.

"Why?" I whined.

"_Clary_." Jordan scolded. I held the bedroom door open wide as Jordan passed me and walked in. I saw Jace coming out of Alec's bedroom and rolled my eyes at him as I shut my bedroom door behind Jordan. I turned around and leaned my back against the door with my arms crossed. Jordan walked over to my bureau and leaned up against it with his arms crossed in front of him. He was giving me an impatient look, so I took this as indication he was waiting for me to speak first.

"Can I just say I'm sorry and it won't happen again?" He shook his head.

"Clary I know you went through the NRA course, which is the _only_ reason I'm not completely off the wall right now, but you can't just take my gun without asking. I want to know why you took it and where you took it." I banged my head against the door a couple times.

"I took it because I was afraid I might run into Sebastian." This was true. He was nodding, but not saying anything. I knew he was waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath. I was thinking about the fact that Jordan was a cop, if my father was really a _bad guy_, maybe Jordan knew things about him. Maybe he could help me figure out if I was overreacting, or if I had reasons to be leery of my father.

"Where did you bring it Clary?" He finally asked rather annoyed.

"Jordan? You're a cop right?" It was a rhetorical question; I did already know the answer. He nodded.

"Would you know if somebody was a bad person, like a criminal?" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me quizzically.

"What do you mean? Can I tell if somebody is a criminal by looking at them? No Clary, I'm not psychic." I sighed with an exasperated breath.

"No I meant…like…how about if a lot of people thought somebody was a bad guy…but the guy never got caught for any of the bad things he supposedly did? How do you know if the guy is really a bad guy, or just has a bad reputation?" He was shaking his head.

"Clary, where are you going with this? Is this hypothetical or is there something you're trying to tell me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the Morgenstern family?" I asked evenly. Jordan cracked his neck and took a deep breath.

"Why?" He asked heavily as he drummed his fingers against his arm in an impatient gesture. Based on his reaction I was pretty sure he had. I walked across the room and opened my bureau drawer and took out the jewelry box. I took the chain and the ring out of the box and handed it to Jordan.

"Does this mean anything to you?" He looked at it and shook his head.

"Should it?" I shook my head slightly

"No, I guess not." I went to reach for the chain, but he held on to it and started inspecting the ring closely.

"Do you have a magnify glass?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No why would I?" He shrugged. He walked out of the room and I followed him. He went into his bedroom and opened the nightstand top drawer and pulled out a magnify glass.

"Why?" I asked as I eyed the magnify glass.

"I like to paint model soldiers. It's a hobby. The magnify glass comes in handy for little details." He shrugged. Though it was rather light in the room already, he turned on the lamp on the nightstand and inspected the ring further.

"Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo." Jordan said with furrowed eyebrows and looked over at me.

"Where did you get this?" He sounded oddly like Sebastian. Something crossed his face, almost recognition.

"Wait…Is this the necklace you were just wearing? Is this what Sebastian just asked about?" I nodded slowly.

"What did you just say a minute ago? Flecta si neqi something." He was shaking his head. He looked back at the ring and held it out to me. I took a step closer to him and took the ring from him and inspected it with the magnify glass.

"It's Latin. Here.-" He pointed.

"-It's engraved on the inside of the band." I used the magnify glass and looked at the words engraved eloquently along the entire inside of the band. I never really looked at the ring that closely before. I never noticed it was engraved.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked. He nodded and was still looking at me somewhat confused.

"It means, _If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell_." I tilted my head slightly to the side.

"Hump." I bit my lip and looked at the ring a moment longer before I gave Jordan the magnify glass back and he put it away.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on? Where did you get that?" He asked heavily. I smirked.

"I got it from my father." I said with a half humorless laugh. He furrowed his eyebrows further.

"Luke?" He said hesitantly. I shook my head.

"My biological father." He nodded.

"Why is there a W on the ring if your father's last name was Fray?" I shook my head slowly.

"That's an M Jordan, and my father's last name isn't _really _Fray." His eyes got big.

"_Clary?_" He questioned in a warning tone and swallowed hard. I heard a door open in the hallway and looked over at Jordan's open bedroom door. I heard approaching footsteps and Jace appeared in the doorway.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Clary and Jordan were both standing by the nightstand quietly when I looked in the room. Jordan had this wide eyed almost shocked look on his face and was running his hand through his hair. Clary just crossed her arms and glared at me. There was a feeling of tension in the room, but whether or not that was because I just walked in I wasn't sure.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked uncertainly. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Go away." She snapped. I hesitated in the doorway for a short moment. I heard footsteps and glanced down the hall to see Simon. He was walking with a purpose and he had a highly concerned look on his face. He pushed passed me towards Clary's room, but quickly redirected himself as he glanced into Jordan's room on the way by. He headed over to Clary.

"Come here." Simon said sternly and grabbed her hand and started to tow her towards the door. She stood firm and ripped her hand out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" She snapped. I took a couple steps into the room. Jordan still had this odd look on his face and took something out of Clary's hand. She only seemed to half be paying attention to him and half paying attention to Simon.

"I think we're done here for now." Jordan said evenly looking at Clary. He pocked whatever he took from her. He picked her purse up off the bureau and handed it to her. She seemed to take it responsively as she rolled her eyes, but didn't seem to be fully acknowledging him as Simon grabbed at her arm again. This time she let him lead her out of the room and back into her room. I started to follow, but Jordan stopped me.

"Jace wait up. Close the door for a minute would you?" I was just at the door, so I closed it and turned around. Jordan took a deep breath.

"Clary ever say anything to you about her real dad?" I shrugged.

"Not much. Just that her mom and dad divorced before she was born." He nodded.

"That's it?" I looked at his skeptically.

"You want to tell me what this is about?" He shrugged.

"Just curious." I raised one eyebrow at him.

"You expect me to buy that? Can you give me a clue what's really going on here?" He took a deep breath.

"Might not be anything. I'll let you know if I find out there's something to worry about." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"That's all you're giving me?" I gave him a stern look. He shook his head.

"I can't tell you what I think is going on Jace, just keep an eye on her, and fix things with her." I ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't think that's going to be as easy as you make it sound." He nodded.

"It never is…You know how Maia and I met?" I shrugged.

"Simon introduced you." Jordan laughed.

"He tells everybody that. He completely takes credit for introducing Maia and I." I chuckled.

"I take it he didn't introduce you then." He shook his head.

"Have a seat Jace. I want to tell you a story." I raised an eyebrow, but walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. He leaned against the bureau and put his hands on his head with his fingers intertwined, he glanced over at me sideways.

"Maia and I met back when we were in high school." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"You went to our high school?" Jordan shook his head.

"No. I went to an all boys' school…It was the summer before my senior year. I was seventeen. Maia was just going into her freshman year of high school, she was fourteen. I met Maia at a 4H camp. I was one of the camp counselors. You can't fraternize with the campers, they're pretty strict about that, but when the two week camp was over, on the very last day, Maia gave me her number. I was shocked. I had thought she was beautiful and funny and she had such a personality, but I didn't think she ever even noticed me. We barely talked. I mainly worked with the campers that did horseback riding and she never came out. I'd find myself looking at her and for a second I'd swear she looked my way, and then I'd try to catch her eye, but I never thought I did. I wasn't great with girls, came from going to an all boys' school." He took a deep breath. He had a smile on his face and he was looking off into space. There was a long pause.

"So what happened?" I finally asked.

"Well I finally worked up the courage to call her and she said she'd go out with me. The next year we went out whenever Maia's parents let her out of the house, which was usually on Friday night and Saturday and Sunday afternoon. They were pretty lax with Maia considering I was three years older than her, but her parents are really easy going people. They trust her a lot. When I applied to colleges I decided to go out of state. I had really good grades and I was hopeful I could get scholarships. My parents are kind of smothering and I just wanted to get away to go to school. I got accepted to Texas A&M on a merit scholarship that practically paid for the first year, so that's where I wanted to go. Maia and I didn't want to breakup, but she was going into her sophomore year, I was going away to college, we both knew it would be hard to stay together. We decided to see other people, but not breakup. I wouldn't recommend it to anybody; it's just a disaster waiting to happen." He ran his hands through his hair.

"We decided we'd still talk on the phone and email all the time and we'd see each other when I came home around the holidays. I left for school in August. I missed her, I did, but I never went to a coed school before. I never got out and partied before. I was having a little too much fun with all the attention I was getting from all these college girls. I didn't really feel that bad about the flirting and kissing to tell you the truth, but when I hooked up with a girl at a Halloween party, that I felt guilty for. I remembered waking up in the morning immediately regretting what happened. It wasn't like I woke up with her in my bed. We were both drunk, we hooked up at the party and went our separate ways, but I remembered what I did. I called Maia to tell her. I felt awful. She broke up with me over the phone, completely told me off. Maia and I had never had sex, so when we agreed to see other people, I guess she didn't really mean I could go out and sleep with other girls, which I think I knew that was crossing the line. If she told me she was sleeping with other guys I would have been through the roof. That was it. She didn't respond to my emails or answer any of my calls after that. I never saw her when I came home at Christmas, even though I called her and asked to see her, but she didn't want to see me." He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Second semester freshmen year I partied a lot. I drank a lot anyhow. I never stopped feeling bad about Maia, so I just never hooked up with another girl. My GPA fell too low and I lost my merit scholarship. I couldn't afford Texas A&M, so I had to come back to New York and go to a state college. I wasn't that far away from where Maia lived, but I never called her. She could have changed her number for all I knew. At the end of my sophomore year of college I started looking at joining the police department. My father worked for the NYPD and it was something I always thought about doing. You need 60 college credits to join The Force. The summer before junior year I went to the police department one day with my dad so he could give me a tour and I could talk to some of the people that worked there. Simon's mom is the psychologist at my dad's department. She called me into her office when I was there and said she'd like to talk to me about my goals and my life. It was kind of like sitting down with a school guidance counselor. I mentioned to her that I use to be in a band a while back and it was something I might like to do again some time. She immediately started talking to me about her son, who was in a band. One thing led to another and before I knew it I had an audition set up with Simon's crappy band." Jordan shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I played with his band a couple times, but between college and trying to get my application in for the police department, I didn't stay with it long. I continued to hang out with Simon though. I ended up getting accepted to the police department, but between all the process and The Academy, I didn't actually start working until that October. I had missed the spring semester of my junior year and the following fall semester because of The Academy. Simon use to always try to get me to go to college parties with him; I would always decline. He was eighteen and a senior in high school and I was twenty-one and going through the process to be a cop. I was so sure if I went it would be the time the cops showed up to raid the place and I'd be kicked out of The Academy. Anyway, Maia is a year ahead of Simon, so she was a freshman in college. She actually went to the same school I did, but I didn't know it. She was good friends with Simon and use to invite him to parties on campus all the time, she was quite the partier. On Saturday, December 27, Simon finally convinced me to come out to a party with him. It was my 22nd birthday and Simon refused to let me mope, like I did most years on my birthday. So I showed up at this party and Simon wanted to introduce me to his friend, which I knew her name was Maia; I just never put two and two together that it could have been the same Maia. I can't say she was happy to see me. She physically attacked me. I got a good punch, not even a slap, she punched me." He snorted.

"It was a lot of work to get her back. I kind of declared my feelings for her later that night with a bit of a buzz, and she just told me off all over again. After that night I just kind of hovered around her. Simon would invite me to things he'd know she would be at, and I tried not to push her and eventually she kissed me. Not even sure what happened really, but almost right after, she told me she just wanted to be friends. I told her I didn't want to be her friend. It would literally kill me to watch her date other guys. I couldn't even imagine if she ever got engaged or married to another guy. I told her I wanted her in my life 100% or nothing. I knew I was taking a risk that I'd never see her again, but I just had to take the chance. I loved her so much and I felt like she had to love me too, I just prayed I wasn't wrong. Miraculously she chose me." He finished his story with a smile on his face and looked back at me.

"Are you telling me that if I wait a few years Clary with forgive me?" Jordan laughed.

"No. I think I'm telling you that it might take some time, a lot of effort, and ultimately you might have to risk losing her, to get her back." I nodded my head slowly. I could see how Jordan's story applied to Clary and I. I really could. I took a deep breath. I walked out of his room slowly and closed the door behind me. I needed some time to think. I went and took a shower, which seeing as I hadn't showered all day, this felt really good.

I went back to my room and put on a clean pair of boxers, a tan pair of cargo shorts and a light blue polo shirt. I picked up my phone off the nightstand and made the first of the two calls I had been procrastinating making, I called Kaelie. After a very unproductive, somewhat hostile phone conversation with Kaelie, all I had learned was that Kaelie was adamant she didn't set me up, and she didn't know what happened. She also was adamant that Seelie didn't remember anything and she refused to give me Seelie's phone number. The hostility of the call was entirely on my part, because she repeatedly tried to get me to come over there and talk to her in person. I had no interest in seeing her. I hung up the phone discouraged, though I guess deep down I knew I wouldn't get any answers from her. I went over to my bureau and pulled the ring box out. I had gotten it out of Alec's room not long ago; when I left Clary in her room alone. I had intended to rush right back to her room and propose, but then Jordan was in her room and now I wasn't so sure what I should do. I sat on the bed and opened the ring box. I stared at the ring I had bought for Clary and thought about what I was going to do.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I looked over at the clock. It was almost 7:00. Where did the day go? I closed the ring box and stood up. I put it in my pocket. I was going to play this by ear. I was so apprehensive about proposing unless I felt I had a chance she'd say yes. I walked out of my room and down the hall to Clary's room. I knocked on the door. I heard her voice float through the door.

"Who is it?" I imagined she really just wanted to know if it was me. I didn't answer I just knocked again. This time the door opened and Simon was on the other side of it. He looked over his shoulder at Clary.

"I know you don't believe me, but it makes sense Clary." He shook his head and turned back; he gave me a thoughtful look, but didn't say anything.

"Wait." Clary called and he turned back around, just standing in front of me.

"Jace. I have a question for you." Clary asked in an almost overly sarcastic excited voice. I glanced back and forth between Clary and Simon. Simon was giving Clary a warning look and shaking his head slightly. Clary was smirking. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Do you believe Sebastian is a good, decent, truth telling, sort of person?" Clary asked with the same odd tone to her voice. It was rather creepy. I furrowed my eyebrows further.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked hesitantly. Simon seemed to be nodding, but Clary shot him a glare. Clary shook her head adamantly.

"No. No trick. Sebastian told Simon a wonderfully exciting story. Much like Sebastian told me a wonderfully exciting story the other night when I went for a walk with him. He's really good at telling very convincing stories. He told this great story to Simon where he's a victim and we should all feel bad for him, because nothing he did is his fault. I wouldn't believe a single word that came out of that lying son of a bitch's mouth, but Simon holds all this trust that Sebastian is this honest kind of guy that tells the truth. I just wondered what you thought." She had this weird look on her face. I was looking back and forth between Clary and Simon. Simon seemed to be holding his breath.

"I…I can't say I'd put a lot of stock in something Sebastian said." I said cautiously.

"Thank you!" Clary said in the same creepy voice with a nod. Simon sighed loudly and just closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. He opened his eyes and looked over at Clary.

"That really wasn't fair Clary." He said with a very serious look on his face. She glared daggers at him.

"It's not about being fair Simon. It's about being realistic. Everybody says I'm too gullible and I'm not going to just believe everything I'm told anymore. Just because you can't see his ulterior motive, doesn't mean he doesn't have one. He fed you whatever bullshit best helped his cause and you ate it right up." Clary snapped. Simon shook his head and turned back towards me. He clapped his hand to my shoulder and gave me an apologetic look as he walked out the door and then down the hallway. I walked into Clary's room, ignoring her attempts to tell me to go away. I locked the door behind me. She was sitting on her computer desk chair in what she was wearing earlier. Her red curls were falling forward over her shoulder. Of course absentmindedly I was thinking about how I had watched her change into that outfit, and I knew exactly what she was wearing under it. I tried to clear my mind. I took a deep breath and walked across the room. Clary was slouching in the chair and her butt was pushed way forward with her feet straight out in front of her. She had been sitting this exact same way when I teased her the other day and pulled her forward off the chair, onto my lap, and into my arms. I wished I could just tease her into smiling now and pull her into my arms all over again, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was slightly swiveling the chair side to side. I noticed absentmindedly that she had taken off the ring she had previously been wearing around her neck. I walked up until I was just a couple feet in front of her and dropped down on my knees. She didn't say anything to me, she just glared, which was better than yelling at me to get out. I swallowed hard.

"I'm going to ask things of you I have no right to ask. I'm going to be selfish and self-centered. I'm going to ask you to forgive me. I'm going to ask you to trust me. I'm going to ask you to love me-" She cut me off.

"Stop it Jace." She said firmly.

"Clary-" She shook her head and she cut me off.

"Jace it's over. Just stop. Stop apologizing." She looked so angry. I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Clary please. I love you-" She cut me off.

"See, just stop doing that Jace. My mind is made up. Just go." She looked sad and angry. She looked heartbroken. I looked at her for a long moment and she didn't say anything,

"So what does that make us?" I asked softly. She shook her head.

"Nothing Jace. It makes us nothing." She said softly. I nodded.

"You told me recently if nothing else you wanted to be friends. I cannot imagine my life without you in it in some capacity, if you would still let me be your friend, that would a great kindness to me. If you cannot trust me, even as one trusts a friend, I just want you to know I'll always be there for you. If ever you need a shoulder to cry on, a helping hand, a listening ear, an embrace to let you know you are not alone in the world, I will be there in any capacity you request. Though, if you cannot bear for me to be in your life, as a friend nor even an acquaintance; if you cannot bear the slightest touch of my hand, the quietest sound of my voice, or the briefest gaze of my eyes. Then I will disappear."

"If you tell me to leave, to never come back, I will walk out of this door, pack my bags, and walk out of your life for the last time. I will never trouble you with my heartache or my sentiments of affection towards you. I will never speak of the anguish I will undoubtedly feel every night when I go to sleep and you are not besides me. I will never whisper sweet words that speak of love and promises...I am being selfish. I know I am being incredibly selfish. If I had all of the money, all the gold, and all the diamonds of the world I would buy your love if I could, but love cannot be bought. Love is a gift to be treasured above all other things. If tomorrow I were not to wake and my life would be over I would be most grateful that I got to spend the last few days with you. My greatest regret would be that I betrayed your trust. That the last time you looked at me you looked at me the way you are looking at me now. You looked at me in pain and anger. You looked at me like your heart was shattered."

"If your life would be better, easier, happier, if I were not in it, then I would like to say goodbye. I have lost many people I cared about in my life, and I know life is about letting go, but the hardest part is never getting the chance to say goodbye." I felt like I might not ever see her again. I just really felt like this could be goodbye. I tried to memorize the precise shade of emerald green of her eyes, the exact auburn red of her hair. I tried to memorize the way her curls curved and twirled, wishing I could run my hands through them, wishing I could touch the softness of her hair and smell the grapefruit scent of her shampoo. I tried to memorize the exact shape of her face and curve to her lips, wishing I could press my lips to hers one last time. I couldn't take my eyes from her face, I would have liked to memorize every curve to her body, but my eyes couldn't look away from hers. I could see a few tears just starting to stream down her face; she was biting her quivering bottom lip. I reached out without thinking and wiped a couple tears away with my thumb. She let out with a whimper, but didn't move away. I laid my hand ever so gently on her cheek. I felt the warmth and softness of her skin. More tears fell down her face. I wondered if these were tears to say goodbye. This was the most intimately she let me touch her all day, but maybe she was just trying to show me some kindness in the end. I longed to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be alright. I ached to erase the look of anger and hurt from her eyes. We were both quiet for so long. I gently grazed my thumb back and forth against her cheek. My eyes had began to burn. I spoke quietly and I put as much feeling into my words as I could.

"I am so very sorry Clary. I truly hope you know how much you mean to me...God I love you so much." I said softly. I hesitated another silent minute before I stood up. I left her room and went back to mine. The rest of the evening I lay awake in bed and stared out the window. Now I just had to wait for her to decide. I was risking losing her as Jordan had suggested. If this didn't work, I didn't know what I would do. I couldn't ask her to marry me. Not like this. I watched as the bright sun set and the world faded to darkness. The cottage was eerily quiet. Everybody seemed to be sticking to their rooms, or they left, I wasn't sure which. It didn't feel like the Forth of July, except for the loud thunder of fireworks and the colorful blasts lighting up the night sky outside my window.

* * *

_**Thank you as always for reading and for your great reviews.**_

_**T**__**he Lord of the Rings (film series) (2001 - 2003)**_

_"My Precious"_

**_V_**_**ublius Vergilius Maro**_**_ (October 15, 70 BC – September 21, 19 BC) (usually called Virgil)_**

_"Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo"_


	43. A ring

**Jace's POV**

Around 11:00 I finally had to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. I used this as an opportunity to finally take the ring out of my pocket and put it in my nightstand drawer. It was starting to feel like a great weight. After I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth I ran into Izzy in the hallway.

"Jace?" Izzy said as she walked down the hall towards me from the kitchen. I looked down the hall in her direction with one hand on my doorknob.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Do you want me to tell her to go home?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Why would I want you to tell her to go home?" Izzy shrugged.

"Why wouldn't you Jace? She's being a bitch." I glared at her.

"She's overtired give her a break." I snapped. Izzy raised her eyebrows at me.

"I can't believe you're defending her Jace. After how she's been treating you-" I cut her off.

"You do realize I woke up with another girl in my room this morning right? She kind of has an excuse to be a little pissed off right now." Izzy shook her head.

"You do realize she cheated on you with Sebastian first right?" I glared at her.

"I'm not getting into this with you Izzy." I opened my door and started to walk into my room.

"You're not helping her you know. You're encouraging her to act the way she's acting." I stopped without turning around.

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm good."

"No Jace. You're not. She's keeping you at arms length and I don't think you even notice. She's not letting you in and she's not telling you to leave." I turned around and crossed my arms. Izzy was standing just outside my door.

"Fine. You're such an expert, what do you think I should do?"

"If I were you. I'd leave Jace. Go crash with Will for a couple nights or something. I'm telling you, she's not going to realize what you mean to her until you're gone." I shook my head.

"I'm not going anywhere Izzy. I'll be right here when she realizes we belong together." She rolled her eyes.

"As long as you're right under her nose Jace, she won't."

"Goodnight Izzy." I snapped as I closed the door in her face. I turned off the light and walked across the room. It was pretty hot so I decided to push my window open. I turned my fan on. I took off my shirt and shorts and threw them in the hamper. I crashed on my bed.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

After Jace left I just seemed to cry and cry. I was emotionally and physically stressed as I unconsciously changed into a black satin and lace camisole and shorts sleep set. I crashed onto the bed in tears and was quickly consumed into the darkness.

I watched the dream from above unable to intervene.

_Jace sat by my bed holding my hand in his. I lay in the bed sound asleep. My face looked conflicted, very unsettled, and distressed. Jace gently brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. He picked up a small box from the nightstand; it held a ring in it, a diamond ring. He took the ring out of the box and carefully slid it on my ring finger, though I lay still asleep. It fit perfectly. He held my hand in both of his. I could see the gentle trickle of tears down his cheeks. I heard his slightly broken voice._

_Half the night I waste in sighs,  
Half in dreams I sorrow after  
The delight of early skies;  
In a wakeful dose I sorrow  
For the hand, the lips, the eyes,  
For the meeting of the morrow,  
The delight of happy laughter,  
The delight of low replies._

_"If I cannot be with you in the wakeful hours, I shall sorrow after you in my dreams." He brought his face to my hand slowly and gently kissed my knuckles. I watched as Will came up behind Jace, though Jace didn't stir. He didn't seem to notice he was no longer alone._

_"I would have moved heaven and hell to get you back." I felt my chest tighten. I wanted to comfort Jace. He looked more upset than I had ever seen him._

_"As my father so often said To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. I have loved you with all my heart and you have loved me with all of yours. Now that you no longer love me, now I know what it feels like to be completely destroyed." He brought his mouth to my hand again and held it to his lips for a long moment. He brought it down and gently rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of my hand. He watched me sleep silently for a couple minutes. Will's hand rested gently on Jace's shoulder. He didn't look up. He just continued to watch me sleep. I wished I would wake. I wished I would acknowledge him. I wished I could put my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be alright._

_"I take it that she didn't say yes?" Will asked ever so quietly._

_"No. She didn't say anything at all." Jace said back just as quiet._

_"Yet she's wearing a ring?" Will asked._

_"I put it on her hand while she slept. I just wanted to see what it looked like. I just wanted to imagine what it would have been like had she said yes. If I cannot be with her in my wakeful hours, I should wish to fill my dreams with the life I will not have." I was crying. Not the me that was sleeping, but the one that was watching that nobody seemed to know was there. I wanted to wrap my arms around Jace. I wanted to wipe away his tears. I wanted to tell him I forgave him and I love him so much. _

_"So have you decided to leave? You've been talking about it for days?" Jace nodded slowly._

_"She's miserable with me here. She barely leaves her room. I can't cause her anymore pain. She hasn't talked to me for days. I'll go. I know it's what she wants, she just can't bring herself to say the words. She can't bring herself to speak to me at all. I plan on leaving tomorrow. She'll never be tormented by my sentiments again. I'll leave her be. She doesn't need me constantly begging her to forgive me. Begging her to love me. Begging her to trust me. She's been badly hurt. I need to let her go so she can heal. Maybe some day she'll find somebody-" Jace choked. I wanted to tell him there wasn't going to be somebody else. I wanted to tell him I would only ever love him. _

_"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours; if they don't, they never were." Will said softly._

_"I don't expect her to come back to me Will." Jace whispered. Will squeezed Jace's shoulder._

_"No Jace, I wouldn't think you did." There were several minutes that they both sat in silence staring at me sleeping. Will's hand still resting on Jace's shoulder. Jace grazed his hand gently across my cheek. He lifted a strand of my hair and twirled the silky curl between his fingers. He leaned forward, Will's hand falling from his shoulder, and he gently pressed his lips to my hair. I wondered if my dream was like the story of Sleeping Beauty. Maybe Jace would kiss me awake, but he never kissed my lips. He placed my hand gently on the bed, with the ring still on. He looked down at me with tears trickling down his face. _

_"Goodbye Clary." He whispered, but he didn't leave, he just continued to stare at me. I was trying to intervene, trying to get Jace's attention, trying to do anything I could, but there was no way to interfere._

_"You don't plan on saying goodbye to her before you go?" Will asked. Jace shook his head._

_"She hasn't wanted to talk to me for days. Why would she want to say goodbye to me? I'll be gone before she wakes. I think it's for the best." _

_"Did you want me to tell her anything for you?" Will asked quietly._

_"You can tell her that I said goodbye. I've told her everything that's in my heart. There are no words I left unsaid, except for goodbye. Magnus once told me that life it about letting go, but the hardest part is never getting the chance to say goodbye. I had told Clary that if this was the end, I would want to say goodbye. I just can't bring myself to look into her eyes and say the words." Will nodded._

_"I can tell her for you." Will said softly. Will put his arm around Jace's shoulder and pulled him gently towards the door. He led Jace out of my room. I wanted to scream at him not to leave. That I loved him. That I was sorry. I wanted to tell him I forgave him and I trusted him. I wanted him to stay with me. I didn't want Jace to leave me._

_I found myself sitting in Jem's hospital room by his bed. I was no longer watching the dream, now I was in it. He lay in blue hospital scrubs with his eyes closed on a hospital bed with tubes coming out of his arm, machines were blinking and beeping. Will lay on another bed sound asleep. He was still wearing the cargo shorts and dark blue button up shirtsleeve shirt he had worn to the bonfire. I took one of Jem's hands in both of mine and held it. It felt cool. I almost absentmindedly noticed I was wearing the engagement ring Jace had put on me earlier._

_"Cold hands warm heart." I said very softly. He didn't stir. I don't know where the energy came from, but I just started talking. I told him what had happened since Friday. I told him about the bonfire, about Jace and Seelie, about Sebastian. I told him about Jace's proposal and Jace's goodbye. I told him how much I loved Jace and how hurt and betrayed I felt. I held his hand to my face and I cried. I talked for what felt like a long time, but had probably only been 30 minutes. _

_"To err is human to forgive divine." I heard a strange voice in my head. It was as if someone had spoken, but I knew they hadn't. It was more like the memory of a voice being played in my head, but a voice that was completely unfamiliar to me. I opened my eyes and saw Jace lying where Jem had previously lain. My breath caught. His eyes were closed, he had all the same scratches and bruises Jem had. He had tubes coming out of him all the same. I started to panic. I threw my upper body over his chest and began to weep uncontrollably. The bright light on the other side of the bed was the only thing that could distract me, could pull me from my torment. I glanced up to see an angel with outstretched wings that fluttered. He was like nothing I had ever seen before. He looked almost human and not at the same time. He was as tall as the room and there was something about him that reminded me of Jace, the blonde of his curling hair, the way his golden eyes glowed like stars. Yet he was unique and indescribable at the same time and radiated the brightest white light. I wanted to look away, to look back down at Jace, but I couldn't. My eyes were big with shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but I also was completely panicking that Jace lay before me. I couldn't think and I certainly couldn't speak. The angel seemed to silently glide over to the side of Jace's bed and look down at him and for some reason I knew the angel was here to decide whether or not Jace lived. My heart was pounding in my chest, tears were streaming down my face, and I was nearly hyperventilating._

_"What do you desire?" The voice in my head resonated. Will's voice seemed to come out of nowhere._

___Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;  
_

___Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,  
_

___And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
_

___I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

_"Robert Frost, The Road Not Taken. Thought it seemed appropriate." Will said nonchalantly. I couldn't turn my gaze from the angel. He floated as his wings fluttered._

_"You have looked as far as you could down the paths in front of you. Now choose!" The strange voice bellowed in my head. I could see the two choices laid before me. One path led to a future that I thought I would share with Jace, and one path would lead to a future where Jace didn't exist. _

_"Jace." My voice was not much louder than a whisper compared to the angel's voice, but I could have been yelling for all I knew. Jace was all I wanted though, his name was the only comprehensible word I could think of and it was the first thing on the tip of my tongue. _

_I knelt on the wet ground in the cemetery just as I had the day my mother was buried. I remembered this so clearly. The drizzle fell as I placed a hand on the front of my mother's gravestone where it read her name. I was lost and confused for a moment. I wasn't sure how I had gotten here. I vaguely remembered being in the hospital, but right now the memory seemed so distant. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my father. He was dressed in the same black suit he had worn that day. _

_"He was a remarkable man. He will be greatly missed." His voice said solemnly. My eyes flew back to the grave which no longer had my mother's name upon it. It now read JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER WAYLAND. I couldn't breathe. Darkness surrounded me as I felt myself crashing towards the earth. As my head hit the ground there was a loud bang and a bright flash of light._

I shot up straight in bed as I awoke from the nightmare. I couldn't breathe. I was panic stricken. I had tears running down my face. I glanced at the clock and half registered it was just after midnight. I quickly climbed out of bed. I left my room in a half panicked daze. I just needed to get to Jace. I needed to know he was alright. I was so upset right now. I wasn't even mad at Jace anymore. I was too overwhelmed with the fear of a future where Jace didn't exist. I was so afraid of something happening to him, of him being hurt, of losing him, losing him permanently, nothing else seemed to matter. I missed his terribly. I couldn't live without him. If anything ever happened to him I'd be inconsolable. I knew Jace loved me, and right now all I could think of was that there were worse things than whatever happened last night, there were far worse things. I knew the heartbreaking pain of losing my mother and Luke and I didn't have to feel that pain for Jace. I had a choice and I didn't have to lose Jace. I loved him so much and I knew without a doubt that he loved me just as much as I loved him. I left my room shutting the door behind me. I quickly went to the bathroom and hastily bushed my teeth before rushing to Jace's room. I opened his door to find him sound asleep. His window was open and the combination of the light coming in from outside and the light from the hallway made it rather light in his room. I could see Jace lying on his side facing out. He had on boxers. After this horrible day and my heart wrenching dream, I just needed to be in his arms and I didn't hesitate. I walked into his room, closing and locking the door behind me. His window was open. Though it was rather warm and humid out, it was also humid in the cottage. At least it was a little cooler outside. I hadn't noticed the storm before, but with Jace's window wide open, I could hear the rumbles of thunder and see the flashes of lightening clearly. Jace's fan was on and blowing in his face. I climbed into bed carefully facing him. Part of me didn't want to wake him, but part of me needed to hear his voice, needed to feel his lips against mine and know everything was going to be alright. I placed my hands on both sides of his face trying to reassure myself. As though at some level he knew I was there, or maybe he was beginning to wake up, either way, both of his arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and pulled me tightly to him. I felt like I could breathe for the first time all day. I missed this so much. I missed Jace so much.

"Jace." I said softly as I cradled his face in my hands. I had tears still streaming down my cheeks. I felt so emotional right now. I was nearly overwhelmed with how much I loved Jace right now, I felt like I was really just realizing for the first time how much he meant to me. I was so happy he was alright; I was so happy to be in his arms; but I was still tormented by my dream and the fear of losing him. I was upset with the way I had treated Jace and I was apprehensive about how he would react when he woke up. I should have believed what Simon told me was true when I heard it. I should have believed him because I loved Jace and I trusted him. Simon's story was evidence that Jace was innocent, not just innocent, but a victim in all of this, and I should have held on to that story for dear life. When you love somebody you give them the benefit of the doubt and I didn't do that to Jace. I was so mad at myself for being so hard on Jace. I should have forgiven him earlier, I shouldn't have made him beg for my forgiveness, I should have told him the story as soon as I heard it; I should have done so many things differently. I wasn't sure if I should wake him. He seemed peaceful right now. I closed my eyes and somewhat absentmindedly started to sing as I gently cradled his face.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay..._

I felt Jace's arms tighten around me and I opened my eyes and stopped singing when I realized he was watching me. It was quiet for a minute. I didn't say anything. I just stared into Jace's eyes. I felt like it had been so long since I just looked into his eyes. This was my Jace. I loved Jace so much. I knew he loved me.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I was roused to somewhere halfway between awake and asleep to soft singing. As I slowly felt myself waking up I registered I had left the window open and I could tell it was raining, but not too hard, not yet at least. I really needed to close the window, but the warmth of Clary's body radiating through me was hard to move away from.

Her soft singing voice floated into my half conscious dream. My eyes flew open. I was face to face with Clary. Her eyes were closed and her hands were cradling my face. With the window wide open I could easily see tears streaming down her cheeks. I tighten my arms around her and her eyes opened. I registered belatedly that she had stopped singing; I was more surprised that she was actually here. I had no idea where she came from. She wasn't here when I fell asleep, and though my arms were wrapped around her, I didn't remember wrapping them around her. I leaned forward without thinking and kissed her forehead. I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to know what was going on. _Why are you here? _I knew would sound a bit harsh. I was thankful she was here; I just wanted to know what she was thinking. I just waited for a long minute.

"I missed you." She whined in a high pitched voice as more tears ran down her face.

"Oh honey. I missed you too." I said softly as I rubbed her back. I couldn't get too comfortable; I had to shut that window. Though part of me was petrified if I moved she'd disappear. I was having a little bit of trouble coming to grips with Clary being in my arms right now. I've never had this vivid of a dream before, yet there was really no reason for her to be here. I couldn't believe she showed up just because it was storming.

"I need to shut the window." I said gently and she nodded. I very reluctantly released her and climbed out of bed. I glanced at the clock it was only 12:16. I hadn't even gone to sleep an hour ago. I couldn't help but notice she was wearing a black satin and lace camisole and shorts sleep set, which looked amazing on her. I shut the window and the shade while Clary's eyes followed me. Once the shade was closed it was pitch black in the room, I couldn't see her anymore. I climbed back into bed cautiously and was thankful that Clary nuzzled into my chest. I automatically scooped her up in my arms and held her tightly to me. I missed this so much.

"I love you Jace. I love you so much." She choked out as she cried. I tightened my arms around her. I couldn't help but smile. She said she loved me. It was an unexplainable deep down gratification to hear her say those words, to know that she loved me. Especially right now, after everything that happened. Nothing else seemed to matter; she had said everything I needed to hear.

"I love you too Clary." I said softly and kissed her hair. It was quiet for a few minutes as I held Clary and she cried.

"I took you for granted Jace. I didn't appreciate you. I'm so sorry Jace. I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I'm so sorry about Sebastian. I'm sorry I left you at that party. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm sorry-" I gently stroked her hair as I cut her off.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Don't apologize. Please don't apologize anymore. You apologized all day Jace. I know you're sorry. I do. I forgive you, but it's not even your fault. I can't blame you, you didn't do anything. I was so mean to you. You were set up. _We _were set up. It wasn't your fault. I didn't believe it at first, but I should have told you. Simon should have told you. You didn't know. I was so mean though. I knew you were sorry. You were so sorry and you didn't even do anything. You forgave me. You forgave me for Sebastian and I should have just forgiven you. I was at fault and you, you weren't. I was so mean to you and you didn't even do anything wrong-" She was choking and sobbing as she spoke. She sounded hysterical. Though I did want to know what she was talking about. She sounded too upset to really be that comprehensible. I could always ask her tomorrow. I cut her off.

"Shhh…calm down." I said softly. She was trembling in my arms.

"You make me so happy Jace. I'm grateful you care about me as much as you do. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much Jace." She choked out.

"I love you too." I said softly.

"I...I dreamt I lost you...I lost you over and over…You left…then you were in an accident…then you…then you…I was so scared…I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Her voice shook and broke. Her chest was rising and falling fast. She sounded so upset. I was shaking my head.

"It was a dream. You didn't lose me. I'm right here." I said softly. She buried her face in my chest.

"You're so patient with me…I don't know why you're so patient with me…I just…Don't ever go. I don't want you ever to go Jace. When you find the one, you never give up. You're my soul mate Jace. I won't give up on us. I'm so sorry I took you for granted Jace. I love you so much Jace." She choked out. I tightened my arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said softly. I gently stroked her hair for a few minutes while she cried. I could see her body rising and falling with her shallow breaths.

"You think I'm the one? You think we're soul mates?" I asked softly as I smiled to myself.

"Yes...I do." She said between sniffles. I continued to stroke her hair.

"Soul mates spend their lives together Clary. You want to spend your life with me?" I asked very softly. She pulled back. I really couldn't see much, but I felt her hand against my cheek. I leaned into it.

"Jace, when I look over my life my favorite memories are the ones with you in them. You make me feel like anything is possible as long as I have you by my side. I am so grateful I found you. I am so lucky to have somebody that loves me as much as you do. You make me happier than I ever thought possible. I cannot imagine a day without you in my life. I want to be with you forever. I believe our love is meant to be. I want to be your future and I want you to be mine. I want to fall asleep in your arms every night. I want to be with you always." She took a deep breath.

"…I'm sure you would have said that all better than me. I stumble for the right words and you seem to have them on the tip of your tongue, but I love you Jace. All I really know is I love you so much and I'm so grateful to have you in my life." I smiled. There's nothing that could make me happier right now…Ok, maybe there were a couple things. I gently rested my hand on her wet cheek. Even in the pitch black my lips found hers without any hesitation. It felt so good to kiss her again.

"I love you too Clary. I love you so much." I said softly. I peppered her lips, her cheeks, and her neck with a number of soft kisses as she kissed me back. Her hand left my cheek and snaked around my neck. I brought my lips back to hers for a few more gentle kisses.

"Marry me?" I said softly between kisses. Similar to when we went horseback riding, the words seemed to tumble out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. In all the ways I thought of proposing, this wasn't one of them, but it didn't feel like that bad of timing. Her breath caught and I could feel her heart racing. She chuckled against my lips, not the reaction I was looking for. I pulled back slightly.

"What did I tell you last time you asked? Where's my ring?" She said playfully. All the urgency and panic she held in her voice before seemed to be gone. The tension seemed to be gone. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her again. I placed a trail of kisses across her cheek to her ear and I whispered in her ear.

"I have a ring this time." I felt her body slightly shiver as she gasped.

"Jace?" She asked hesitantly in a small voice. I had a feeling her mind was shifting from _he's joking_ to _he's serious_. I was going to do this right. I kissed her neck before I reluctantly climbed out of bed. I turned the lamp on my nightstand on and I could see she was sitting up in bed watching me with a surprised look on her face and her mouth slightly gaping. Her tears looked like they had stopped, but her face was still red and her eyes were still bloodshot. I opened the nightstand drawer. I took out the small box and went down on one knee in front of her. A few tears trickled down her cheeks; so much for thinking she had stopped crying. I opened the box facing her. She gasped as her hands flew to her gaping mouth. I felt my heart pounding. She looked somewhere between shocked and surprised, I was hoping either way it was a good reaction. She was staring at the ring. More tears tumbled down her cheeks. Unfortunately as the silence stretched I realized I spent all my time thinking about how I was going to propose and not what I was going to say. I took a deep breath and the words just started to tumble out.

"I believe we are soul mates Clary. I believe you are the one. I want to spend my life with you. I want to start living our lives together today. From this day forward I offer you the rest of my life. I know I ask a lot of you. I also know that asking you to marry me under any circumstances is asking a lot, but I know right now it's asking even more. I know I'm asking the world of you." She reached her trembling hand out and ever so gently touched the ring with her fingertips. Her other hand still covered her mouth. She stared at the ring with wide eyes. Her breathing was quick, her heart was racing. She hadn't said anything though and she hadn't looked back at me.

"This ring represents our past, present, and future. The largest diamond in the center is to represent the love of a whole lifetime together. The two smaller diamonds on either side represent the love and affection that we feel for each other at present. The six small diamonds on either side of those represent the love and affection we felt for each other in the past. The ring is engraved on the inside of the band with the words past, present, and future. I want you to be my future Clary. I cannot erase what happened, but I can promise I've learned from it and I will never put myself in a position again that could jeopardize what we have. When I bought you this ring I imagined you at the end of an aisle dressed in the most beautiful white gown. I imagined finding the perfect place together to call home. I imagined hearing you say goodnight to me every night before you went to sleep in my arms. I imagined building a life together. I imagined ringlets of auburn red curls adoring the faces of our beautiful children.-" She finally looked at me; tears were just tumbling down her cheeks. Though she was still covering her mouth her eyes looked like she was smiling.

"-I imagined teaching my son how to throw a ball and chasing away my daughter's boyfriends. I imagined a lifetime together. I imagined growing old together. If you'll let me, I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from this day forth, as long as we both shall live...Will you marry me Clary?" She lowered her hand slowly and I could see she _was_ smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I was starting to get really nervous.

"You want to marry me? You really want to marry me?" She asked in disbelief. I smiled wider as I leaned forward and took my hand and gently wiped away her tears before I rested it on her cheek.

"There's nothing I want more in the world honey. The question is...Do you want to marry me?" She smiled widely as she threw her arms around my neck and slid off the bed, nearly knocking me over in the process. I inadvertently dropped the ring box as I caught her. She crushed her lips to mine and kissed me. The kiss was brief as I pulled away. She looked slightly confused. I smiled at her as I gently put my hand to her cheek.

"I was kind of hoping for an answer." I said softly. She nodded her head slowly and then quicker as my face completely lit up and broke into the widest smile.

"Yes." She whispered as she bit her lip.

"You'll marry me?" I asked in a very excited voice. She laughed as she smiled and more tears rolled down her cheeks; she was still nodding.

"Yes Jace." I was ecstatic as I tightened my arms around her and crushed my lips to hers. Her arms tightened around my neck as I deepened the kiss, but as I held her tighter to me, I realized there was something digging into my stomach. We both seemed to loosen our hold at the same time with a chuckle.

"Ow." She said as she reached down and gently rubbed her stomach.

"Did you get hurt? Want me to kiss it and make it better?" I said sarcastically as Clary looked at me with an amused look on her face. I couldn't really bend down, so I held her around her ribcage and lifted her up and kissed her stomach. She smiled down at me. I slowly lowered her back down into my lap. I kissed her lips gently. My excitement over proposing was quickly shifting gears to pure desire. I kept my eyes locked with Clary's as I held up the object that had been digging into us, the box with her engagement ring still in it.

"You might need this." I said sarcastically. She broke my gaze as she held out her left hand. She had a huge smile on her face, which I imagine was just as big as my own. I just held the box without thinking.

"I'm not putting it on myself." She laughed. I shook my head.

"I haven't done this before." I muttered under my breath. We both laughed as I took the ring out of the box.

"I hope not." She joked as I gently slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. I took a brief moment to admire how much I liked the way the ring looked on her. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles. I held her hand in mine and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Clary." I said as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

"I love you too Jace." She said back softly against my lips. As I peppered her with kisses, I held her hand, and with my other hand I attempted to reach up and put the box on the nightstand, but it just seemed to fall on the ground. I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and laid her down on the bed as I laid down on the side of her. I had my arms tightly around her and I continued to pepper her lips, her cheeks and her neck with soft kisses as she did the same to me.

I held Clary tightly in my arms and kissed her over and over again. I was so happy right now. I absentmindedly noticed the wind howled angrily and slammed against the cottage shaking it slightly. The storm was really raging outside; with every crash of thunder and every flash of lightening I was surprised Clary seemed completely relaxed and was looking at me so affectionately. I was still trying to come to grips with everything going on. I couldn't believe Clary was in my arms right now, I couldn't believe she said she'd marry me; however the stronger thought that was slowly taking over was how bad I wanted her. I knew it was late and it had been a very crazy day, and no matter how much I wanted to lay in bed and kiss every square inch of Clary's body, just because we were engaged, didn't mean she was ready.

I felt Clary's satiny lingerie under my fingertips. I could feel my heart racing. I wanted her desperately before, now I wanted her so bad it hurt. I had a deep down burning that only her body could satiate. I moved my free hand across her back gently, up her shoulder and to her cheek. I grazed the back of my hand against her cheek and she leaned into my touch. My other hand was still pinned under her body.

"Just let me know when you want me to stop." I said gently between kisses. I felt her stir in my arms and I pulled back enough to look deep into her eyes. I could see her eyes gazing into mine. She was smiling. She looked so beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled with the glow of the lightening; her red curls fell down around her face. She slowly moved her hands up my chest, over my shoulders, and wrapped them around my neck. Another crash of thunder and the light, the fan, and my alarm clock went off. Power out. Clary chuckled. I felt the whisper of a kiss against my lips.

"I'm not going to want you to stop Jace ." She whispered before she pressed her lips to mine softly. My body was begging to react, but I tried to keep myself under control. I didn't want to rush any part of this. I kept my hand gently on her cheek. I slightly parted my lips and she parted hers in response. I caressed her tongue with my own. My heart hammered in my chest and sounded to me nearly as loud at the thunder outside. My hand moved from her cheek to her neck and down her back. My fingers softly ran through her hair. Any of the original shock of Clary being in my bed tonight was quickly being replaced with the crushing realization of how close I came to losing her and the need to fully appreciate every minute I spent with her. With everything else going on I could only absentmindedly add to the equation the happiness I felt that she said she'd marry me. My arms tightened around her and my kisses became more urgent. As our lips and tongues fully enjoyed their reunion, we both seemed to simultaneously determine it seemed like a good time to reposition our bodies into a more comfortable arrangement. She loosened her grip on my neck and ran her hands over my shoulders and down my chest. She was leaning her body hard into mine. I tightened my grip on her and rolled over onto my back positioning her body on top of me. Her legs fell in a bent straddle at my hips. Another flash of lightening and she pulled away slightly. I gazed up at her affectionately and she was smiling a huge smile down at me. My hands gently ran up and down her spine. She pushed her hair back behind her ear and slowly brought her lips back to mine. My hands ran through her hair, down her back, and over her shoulders. Her camisole felt like hardly anything under my touch, but my hands longed to feel her bare skin. I reached hesitantly at the hem of her camisole and she pulled away slightly until I was only holding the piece of clothing in my hand. I threw it as she laid her body against mine and I felt the heat and the slight tackiness of sweat where our bare skin touched. She tangled her fingers into my hair and brought her lips to my cheek, then the corner of my mouth, then my lips. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly to me as we kissed each other with all the intensity of the tension that has been mounting over the day. With every whisper of my name on Clary's lips and every soft moan that escaped her mouth my body ached to please hers. I urgently wanted to become more intimate with her body. My hands extensively explored her back and her sides, but longed to explore the rest of her. I brought my hands around to the front of her just at her stomach and ever so carefully began moving up the front of her body. With our lips still locked together she shifted her hips foreword grinding her body slightly against mine. The sensation pricked ever nerve in my body. My hands registered before my mind that the simple movement had created a space between our bodies. My hands trailed over her back and shoulders, down her arms, up her abdomen and stomach and over her chest. My hands traveled over every inch of her exposed body memorizing the silky touch of her skin under my fingertips. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly to me once more as I rolled us both over on the bed so I was now on top of her. I carefully propped myself up as to not squish her dainty body and my lips quickly relocated from her mouth to her neck. She arched her back slightly towards me and let out a soft moan and my body pulsed further with excitement. I could feel her heart beating just as rapidly as mine; both of us breathing hard. My hands longed to touch every square inch of her body. I could taste the salty sweat of her skin. My lips trailed kisses across her shoulders, her neck, her collarbone and her chest. Her hands danced along my back and my shoulders. She mirrored my kisses with her own, kissing my neck, my shoulders, my collar, my chest. When her hands could gain access they freely maneuvered over my chest and abdomen. The storm outside continued to carry on, as lightening randomly lit up the room and we both enjoyed the flashes of exposed skin and animated expressions. The more friendly our hands began to become with each other's exposed skin, the more greedily we both appeared to be getting to attempt to venture to uncharted territory. Her hands frequently played along the elastic band of my boxers; never quiet taking the next step, while mine frequently slipped under her silky pajama bottoms and ran over her ass. My will broke before hers as I brought my lips to hers for another passionate kiss and shifted my weight to the side, bringing my body down beside hers and slipping my hand partially into her shorts, grabbing at the elastic waist and gently tugging downwards. She lifted her ass off the bed and her hands assisted mine in removing her shorts completely. I threw them across the room. I wasn't sure when I took them off if I would have anymore barriers to breakthrough, but as my hand ran down the length of her body and over her hips it was quickly apparent she was completely naked. The thought alone was enough to send me into a further frenzy. I shifted my weight back as my body pressed against hers and my lips were momentarily captivated by hers. Her legs bent up on either side of me as she straddled me and my hands ran up the length of her now much more accessible body. From her knees, up her thighs, over her hips, across her ass, up her sides and across her chest, my hands frequented her body. I touched and kissed every inch of her body I could reach in this position as she did the same. Once I could find my focus I slowly moved my body back to the side of hers and begin to investigate her now completely reachable canvas with my hands and lips. I peppered her lips, her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone, her chest, her abdomen, her stomach, and all of the other exposed regions of her body with butterfly kisses. My lips, my tongue, and my hands developed a close personal relationship with every aspect of her body. Touching her, licking her, feeling her body quiver and tremble under my touch, hearing her moan and softly say my name, pushed my body physically to the point of needing her with a mounting excruciating necessity. As her hand deliberated around my elastic band again I didn't hesitate. My hand quickly assisted hers in pulling my boxers off and chucking them across the room. Her hands timidly made their way around the newly exposed expanse of my body as I continued to pepper her with kisses. Our hands and our mouths took their time becoming acquainted with each other's body. As our needs and our wants became aligned she pressed her lips to mine, turned sideways toward me, and leaned her naked body hard into me. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled over again positioning her back on top of me. As I reached over to the night stand for the one last missing piece she slightly pulled away. As the lightening flashed in the room again, our eyes met long enough to exchange an unspoken affirmation of what we both yearned for. She nodded slightly with a huge smile on her face. Without any effort I completed my prerequisite and my fingers once again confirmed she was definitely ready as well. I placed my arms around her body as she pushed her hands against my chest elevating her hips and aligning our bodies. She very slowly lowered her body as we both moaned. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine as I wrapped my arms tightly around her. Our bodies came together and moved together as though they were created to be together. Every move, every feeling, every sensation was savored. Our lips and hands moved against each others bodies as we tangled and twisted together fulfilling every desire we each had. We made love with a passion and fervor that was undeniably the most intense feeling I had ever felt, both physically and emotionally.

I laid with my body on top of Clary's, her arms bent up over her head and my fingers tightly intertwined in hers. I dipped my head towards her again, meeting my lips to hers gently one more time before I separated our bodies. I rolled over onto my back and discreetly completed my next task, easily finding the garbage next to the bed. The power was still out, so I had no idea what time it was. I turned back towards Clary as I reached down grabbing the blankets and pulling them up around us. I pulled her still naked body close to mine. Her body fell right into place as I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and she stretched out her legs and tucked her hands in front of her. I couldn't help but notice that though before her legs always seemed to lie apart from mine, now they tangled with mine as we lay together. I kissed her forehead. Her body was completely relaxed; God _my_ body was completely relaxed.

"I love you." I whispered softly. I kissed her hair.

"I love you too." She whispered back. I tightened my arms around her as my already huge smile grew even larger. I felt her stir and as though on instinct I dipped my head and met her lips perfectly for a gentle kiss. I rested my forehead against hers.

"You're really going to marry me?" I whispered softly. I felt her body shift in my arms, and then I felt her hand against my cheek. I leaned into it.

"Yes." She whispered back. I felt her move again and as though I could read her mind my head dipped and my lips met hers for another gentle kiss. Even though we couldn't see each other, our lips found each other's perfectly. As though some force drove me that I wasn't aware of I held Clary tighter with my arm that was under her and I reached my hand up and placed it over her hand that was still resting on my cheek. I could feel her engagement ring and I just smiled even wider. I couldn't possibly smile any more right now. I couldn't possibly be any happier right now. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips, gently kissing her knuckles. I dropped her hand as I wrapped my arms around her again. Her arms tucked in, her palms resting against my chest. I was starting to feel the weight of the day, the exhaustion of the hour, and sex in general is just fatiguing.

"Thank you." I said softly. I could tell I was very close to falling asleep.

"For what?" I was almost having trouble concentrating.

"For everything, For loving me. For saying you'll marry me. For trusting me. For forgiving me." I mumbled with the early signs of impending sleep. I kissed her hair and tucked her under my chin.

"I could thank you for all the same things Jace…I just can't imagine my life without you in it. You mean the world to me." She said softly. It was quiet for a long minute and I almost fell asleep.

"I love you Jace. Goodnight." She whispered softly. That was the perfect goodnight I wanted to hear for the rest of my life; a perfect goodnight to go with a perfect night. I tightened my arms around her one more time and dipped my head, finding her lips perfectly with my own, I kissed her gently.

"I love you too Clary. Goodnight." I whispered. Between the rain, the wind, and the warm naked body against me, I fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

**_Alfred Tennyson (Maud):_**

_"Half the night I waste in sighs,  
Half in dreams I sorrow after  
The delight of early skies;  
In a wakeful dose I sorrow  
For the hand, the lips, the eyes,  
For the meeting of the morrow,  
The delight of happy laughter,  
The delight of low replies."_

**Richard Bach**

_"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were."_

**Alexander Pope**

_"To err is human to forgive divine_"

**Robert Frost, (****_The Road Not Taken)_**

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim,_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

_Though as for that the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no step had trodden black._

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._

**Jason Mraz (I won't give up on us)**

_"When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_Well, there's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay..."_


	44. Who won the pool

**Clary's POV**

I woke up feeling completely relaxed and just euphoric. Everything I ever heard, everything Izzy ever said, everything anybody ever told me, everything I read; none of it really prepared me for what making love was really like or for how I would feel. To a certain extent I might have been as prepared as I could be for the physical aspect of intercourse, but it wasn't just a physical part of a relationship; there was an emotional aspect I hadn't expected. I felt a connection to Jace, an emotional bond that was indescribable. I had this amazing, incredible, nearly overpowering feeling toward Jace that was like nothing I had ever felt before. I always loved Jace, I knew I loved him before, but that love seemed like a small fraction of what I felt for him now. I couldn't even fathom how people could have causal sex, not now that I had experienced it. I couldn't understand how someone could just walk away from another person without feeling a strong tie to the person they just had sex with. Right now I felt connected to Jace in a way I never imagined possible. The feeling I felt towards Jace I felt with my whole heart, I felt it as deep down as a feeling can run, and I felt it unconditionally. There was nothing in the world that could happen, no transgression, no amount of distance, no length of time, nothing that could in the slightest way diminish our bond. This was the most immense, most important, most intense, most profound feeling I ever felt. I felt a deep down devotion to Jace and the relationship we had formed. Maybe I was just extremely lucky, maybe everybody didn't feel this way.

I didn't stir as I felt myself become more and more awake, but I couldn't help but smile. I was just so happy. I felt Jace's arms tighten around me and the soft pressure of his lips against my forehead. I smiled wider. I felt the warmth of Jace's body against me, I felt his arms wrapped around me and his legs tangled with mine. I felt the covers pulled up just over our waists. It was rather warm in the room, but in no way did that make me want to be a centimeter farther away from Jace's hot body. I could feel the fan against my back and I absentmindedly registered the electricity must be on and Jace must have gotten out of bed at some point to turn the fan on. I was surprised he didn't wake me; I'm usually a pretty light sleeper. Come to think of it, I woke up before Jace every day we were here besides today…well and besides the morning after we went to Pandemonium. I was just so happy and relaxed right now it wasn't really a surprise that I would have slept like a rock last night.

"Good morning gorgeous." Jace said quietly. He peppered my face with soft kisses, kissing my cheeks, my eyes, my nose, my jaw line, and my lips gently. The corner of my lips curved up further with each kiss.

"I'm still dreaming." I whispered. Jace laughed softly as I felt his hand gently graze my cheek.

"I know…me too." He whispered. He kissed my lips again gently. I finally opened my eyes and met his gaze. He looked happier than I had ever seen him. He had a huge smile on his face, I'm sure just as big as my own, and his golden eyes sparkled like twinkling stars. He was looking at me with so much affection I couldn't help but just smile all the more. True love, soul mates, the one; it was one thing to say it and think it was true, but it was a completely different thing to know it because I could feel it in my heart. Jace and I really were meant to be together. We just gazed at each other for a few minutes while Jace grazed the back of his hand against my cheek. I absentminded noticed the room was filled with soft daylight, which was escaping through the closed shade. I reached my hand up and placed it gently on his cheek and he leaned into it.

"I love you." I said softly. The corners of his lips curved up slightly more. He dipped his head and kissed my lips gently.

"I love you too." He said back softly against my lips. He pulled back and gazed at me adoringly.

"How did you sleep?" He asked quietly. I chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever slept that well in my life." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I was surprised when you didn't wake up when I got out of bed to turn on the fan. Then I went to the bathroom and came back and you were still out cold. You didn't even stir when I climbed back into bed and scooped you back up in my arms." He chuckled again. I furrowed my eyebrows at him slightly. My face was too stuck in a permanent smile to furrow my eyebrows too much.

"You left?" I didn't mean to sound as whiny as I'm sure I did. He laughed as he wrapped both his arms around me tighter and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my forehead.

"Well it_ is_ almost noon." I shook my head slightly.

"Wow." I muttered. He laughed softly.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked quietly. His face softened as he took his hand from behind my back and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"I have never seen anything so incredibly peaceful as the way you looked this morning when I woke up. There was no way I was going to wake you." He said softly. I smiled. I tilted my head expectantly and he met me halfway for a few more gentle kisses.

"I could definitely get use to this." He murmured between kisses. I chuckled against his lips. When he pulled away this time he put his hand on the back of my head and gently pulled me to his chest."

"You know…I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life." He said softy and kissed my hair. I smiled to myself.

"Me too." He just held me for a few minutes while we were both quiet. I could hear the gentle beat of his heart. So many times I wondered if his heart just tended to beat fast, but right now it was steady and measured. Maybe he was just always excited all those other times and right now he was just completely at ease.

"What are you thinking right now?" Jace asked softly. I laughed.

"I was just listening to your heartbeat." He kissed my hair.

"You know every one of those beats is for you?" He said softly. I pulled back and he kissed my lips gently. He gazed fondly into my eyes as his hand came up and he started to twirl a strand of my hair around his fingers.

"So, tell me honestly, before I proposed did you ever really think about getting married?" He asked quietly. I smiled.

"Well I did start to get comfortable hearing you referred to as my husband, which I blame Will for, but if you want me to be honest, I had a dream we were married…Actually if you count my horrible nightmare last night, I also had a dream you proposed too." He smirked and chuckled.

"How can you say it was a horrible nightmare if it involved me proposing?" I told Jace about the dreams I had the night before and I felt a couple tears trickle down my cheeks. Jace's hand reached out and wiped my tears away.

"They were just dreams honey." He said softly. He kissed my cheeks and my lips gently until I had a wide smile on my face again and the dreams were a distant memory.

"…So tell me about the other dream where we were married." I laughed.

"Hmm…You know I blame Will for repeatedly referring to you as my husband, and then there was something Izzy said…" He nodded his head a couple times encouraging me to continue. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to tell Jace I had a dream the other night that we had a baby. Even though it was just a dream and we were engaged now, guys freak out about stuff like that. Izzy had to make that comment the other evening _Think of how cute your children would be. _Then it got stuck in my subconscious and came out in a dream. Now I was backing myself in a corner and Jace was looking at me so intently.

"And?" He questioned. I shrugged.

"And what?" He laughed.

"Tell me about this dream." I shook my head.

"Never mind. You'll just harass me." He looked at me very affectionately and put his hand on my cheek.

"If I'm going to make all your dreams come true some day, then I need to know what you dream about." He said softly. I couldn't help but smile at him as I shook my head.

"That was a good line." He laughed.

"It wasn't a line Clary. Tell me about your dream." He gave me the most adorable puppy dog face. I shook my head with a smile still glued to my face.

"That's not fair. You can't look at me like that." He laughed and his face broke back into a huge smile. I took a semi-exasperated breath.

"You really want to know?" He chuckled as he nodded.

"Yeah. Especially seeing you're trying so hard to weasel out of telling me." I gaped my mouth and gave him a mock offended look.

"Hey." I said in as insulted of a voice as I could muster. He laughed. I felt his hands moving down my back to my waist, but I was too slow to react. He spoke and took action simultaneously.

"I'll just have to tickle it out of you." He said as he tickled me; I let out with a scream as my body involuntarily thrashed. He stopped tickling me as his body jerked away from mine, one hand flew up and gently cupped over my mouth, while the one that was once under me now held down one of my knees. I belatedly registered I was probably pretty close to kneeing him just then. That wouldn't have felt good.

"Shh…Everybody will think we're having crazy hot sex." He joked. I laughed. I stuck my tongue out and licked his hand and he pulled it away with a chuckle.

"Oh so let them." I said flippantly. He furrowed his eyebrows at me, but looked amused.

"What happen to _no one can know_…t_hey can't know when we have sex. None of them can know?_" He threw his voice into a high pitched sarcastic impression of me. I gaped my mouth at him in disbelief.

"Are you mocking me?" He laughed as his whole body curled in towards me and he quickly scooped me up in his arms and held me tightly to him.

"_Nooo_." He said sarcastically with a smile on his face.

"You're mocking me!" He laughed.

"Don't hurt me." He joked. I shook my head at him.

"You're unbelievable." He laughed.

"_Do you hate me?_" He teased. I just melted as my face completely softened into a huge smile, but I wanted to harass him.

"Yes I hate you." I couldn't keep a straight face as I laughed. His mouth gaped as he shot me an adorable look of disbelief.

"I can't believe you said you hated me." I felt his hand move down my side.

"Better not tickle me again. I'd hate to knee you." I teased. He laughed.

"Now would you hate to knee me because of how that would adversely affect _me_, or because of how that would adversely affect _you_?" He said in a low sexy voice. I chuckled as I smiled.

"I plead the fifth." I joked. He brought his lips to mine gently.

"I'll take that as the latter." He said confidently. I chuckled. He suddenly rolled us both so he was lying on top of me and I let out with a peal of laughter. He propped himself up on his elbows that were resting on either side of me. My legs were straddling him and bent up on either side of his body. I felt my heart rate accelerating. His body was pressed against me before, but in this position, with him looking down at me, my legs straddling his naked body, I felt myself quickly shifting gears from happy and playful to getting turned on. He peppered my lips, my cheeks and my neck with soft kisses. I felt myself melting with every kiss. He brought his lips to my ear.

"You can't knee me in this position." He whispered. I felt my whole body tense.

"Jace." I said in a semi-warning tone as his weight shifted. He continued to pepper my neck with kisses, which was rather distracting. I felt more of his weight on me as his right hand caressed down the length of my body, which felt really good. He stopped right at my waist, I felt my breath catch.

"Jace." I said again in a firmer warning tone, but he just laughed against my neck. His hand grabbed at my side briefly, but effectively and I let out with another scream. He laughed again.

"_Do you hate me_?" He teased again.

"Yes." I harassed back. He laughed.

"Wrong answer." His lips left my neck and he grabbed at my side again and again I let out with a scream, this time he didn't let up and I continued to laugh and squirm under him.

"Jace." I shrieked between laughing. He was looking down at me with an amused look.

"_Do you hate me?_" He teased again.

"Ok…Ok…I don't hate you…I don't hate you." I gasped while laughing. He stopped tickling. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly while I mock glared at him. He laughed again. He shifted his weight so he was resting on his bent elbows again and his hands idly played with my hair.

"So, do you plan on pretending we didn't have sex last night?" He asked with an amused look on his face. I smiled.

"Why? If I pretend we didn't have sex, will you forget?" He laughed.

"I meant for everybody else's benefit, not for mine." I smiled.

"Let's see it's…" I glanced over at the clock.

"…12:30 and if nobody has freaked out yet as to my whereabouts, either nobody cares where I am, which I find that hard to believe, or I'd say they all know I'm in here with you. So there is a good chance if I just spent all night and part of the day in your bedroom we made up. Izzy will probably know just by looking at me that we had sex anyway. That's not even taking into consideration that we're engaged now…" I found myself breaking into the widest smile and Jace did the same.

"…I'd have to come up with too many lies if I was going to try to deny we had sex last night, and I just don't lie well. Everybody's going to know soon enough, no use trying to hide it…We had sex." I shrugged. Jace furrowed his eyebrows at me slightly.

"I wonder who won the pool." I said thoughtfully. Jace shook his head at me with an amused look on his face.

"Who are you and what did you do with Clary?" He joked.

"What?" I said with a chuckle. He shook his head slightly.

"Maybe Izzy was right; maybe you did just need to get laid." He teased. I gaped my mouth at him and gave him a mock indignant look.

"You did not just say that…You're going to pay Jace." My hands quickly rushed down his chest and grabbed at both his sides. Jace just gave me an amused look and shook his head.

"Not going to work on me My Love." I smirked at him.

"I'm patient. I'll figure out where you're ticklish." He laughed.

"I very much doubt you're patient, but why don't I lay down and you can try to figure out where I'm ticklish?" He raised his eyebrows up and down at me. I heard my stomach growl loudly and Jace laughed.

"Somebody's hungry…What did you eat yesterday?" I scrunched up my face.

"Well it _is_ pretty late in the day. What have you eaten?"

"I ate plenty yesterday, I don't miss too many meals, plus I already had a granola bar this morning." I gave him a puzzled look.

"When did you find time to eat?" He shrugged.

"You were asleep. I was hungry." We were both silent, but he was giving me an expectant look. I shrugged.

"I had a bagel for breakfast." He was nodding.

"And?" I shrugged.

"A coffee." He was shaking his head.

"What did you have for lunch?" I scrunched up my face again.

"I got distracted." He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"What does that mean?" I didn't really think he was going to be thrilled with my answer.

"It means I ate a bagel for breakfast, and that's it." He gave me a disapproving look.

"Ok, you need to eat. Not just now, I mean at normal intervals. No more skipping meals."

"Sure." I muttered. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Are you sassing me?" Jace said playfully. His weight shifted and there was a hand at my side before I could react; I let out a peal of laughter. Jace stopped tickling me and looked down at me very affectionately.

"Honey, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I care about you and I worry about you. The other night, when you fainted, everybody was talking about how you skip meals. No more. Ok. I scraped you off the ground once and that's about all my heart can take for a while. You need to eat." He was giving me a very persistent look. I took a deep breath. It's not like I skip meals on purpose, I just don't prioritize eating.

"Ok. Fine. I'll make a conscientious effort to remember to eat at normal intervals." Jace shook his head slightly.

"I guess that's the most I can ask for…Now let's get you some food. What do you feel like eating?" I smiled.

"Panera Bread." I said in a small voice. He laughed. He dipped his head and kissed my lips gently.

"Alright. Are you going to shower before we go?" I nodded adamantly. I felt in desperate need of a shower. Not just because we had sex last night, but because it was a million degrees and I was hot and sweaty. I absentminded thought of the fact I never showered yesterday; so much for all of my planning on how I wanted my first time to go. Friday night I had put new, not white, sheets on the bed; I showered and shaved; I did my makeup and hair; I bought new lingerie; I planned out everything. Of course last night, I hadn't showered, shaved, or did my hair or makeup, and right now I was thinking of the fact I probably had raccoon eyes from crying half of last night before I came into Jace's room. Last night was definitely not planned in advance, but it_ was_ perfect. Just like our first kiss. It was like Jace and I were meant to be together. I guess the best things in life _are_ worth waiting for, and I was really happy I waited for Jace.

"Ok. So I imagine it will be a little while before we leave. Why don't I get you something to hold you over? What sounds good?" I shrugged.

"A granola bar." He nodded.

"Alright. I'll go grab you a granola bar. You want anything else? Water or anything?" It suddenly hit me, two years like a Swiss watch and last night I forget. Ironically Izzy even told me to remember to take my pill. I smacked my hand to my face.

"Doh!" Jace chuckled.

"Did I miss something?" I shook my head.

"I just remembered something I forgot to do yesterday." Jace looked at me expectantly.

"Probably just as good a time as any to tell you I'm on the pill." Jace nodded slightly.

"I kind of already knew that." He said quietly.

"How?" I snapped harsher than I meant to.

"Izzy." He said softly. I rolled my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." He shrugged.

"So I take it you forgot yesterday." I scrunched up my face and nodded.

"Ironically I remembered like clockwork for two years and when it might actually matter I forgot." He shrugged.

"Well we used a condom…but seeing as you brought up the fact you _are_ on the pill my _fiancée_, are you going to make me wait until after we walk down the aisle to find out what it feels like without a condom?" I felt my cheeks burning up. I could just about hear Izzy screaming at me that I needed to use a condom no matter what.

"Oh, I can still make you blush." He brought his lips to mine and kissed my lips softly. He pulled back and was looking down at me expectantly, but with a smile, while he twirled my hair between his fingers.

"The answer to your question is yes…probably…I haven't thought about it…" I rattled off. He was smirking at me a devilish smirk and I was just shaking my head and trying to focus.

"…are you telling me you never did it without a condom before?" I said hesitantly with a quizzical look on my face. He shrugged.

"I'm not an idiot, plus have you met my sister, I think she owns stock in condoms the way she pushes them." I smiled a dorky smile.

"What?" He asked evenly.

"I don't know…You're my first and it's kind of neat to know I'll be your first at something." I said somewhat timidly. He laughed.

"You say I'm your first like there will be others." I laughed.

"Well then…let me clarify…We're exclusive. It might have been assumed before, but I want it stated for the record. Whatever happened before we were engaged happened before, but now you belong to me." He chuckled

"So who do you belong to?"

"You of course." He snickered again.

"That sounds good." He said as he dipped down and kissed me gently again.

"Alright, now get your ass out of bed." He gave me a couple light smacks on the side of my hip as he climbed out of bed. I laughed as I quickly grabbed up the blankets to cover myself. Staring at Jace in all of his naked glory, I was feeling a little less confident about my body.

"I thought you said you got up already this morning?" He strutted across the bedroom without a care in the world, but with a body like that; he really had nothing at all to be self conscious about. He had an amazingly firm ass; I mean you could bounce a quarter off that thing. Me on the other hand, I was holding the covers up to my neck.

"I did." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yet you're naked Jace." He laughed as he stopped in front of his bureau and turned around. I couldn't help but giggle and try to keep my gaze on his eyes. I'm sure I had a crazy bashful smile on my face.

"Yes, I know. So are you…I would have been overdressed if I climbed back into bed in boxers." He winked at me and smirked. I'm sure I was six shades of red right now. It had been pretty much dark most of last night and looking at Jace right now in the pale light was very new to me. I might have touched every part of Jace, but I certainly hadn't seen every part of Jace. I couldn't speak. There were no words. My mind was completely taking in the scenery and trying not to gawk simultaneously. Jace made Michelangelo's David look like he needed to hit the gym. I had not realized how incredibly hot it was in this room.

"I love that I can still make you blush…Next time we'll have sex with the lights on. I have a feeling you missed a lot." I just giggled as he chuckled and turned back towards the bureau. He took out a pair of boxers and put them on, and then he took out a pair of gym shorts and pulled them on as well. He took out another garment that was gray and walked back over to the bed. He handed it to me and I took it reflexively. He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. I unfolded the garment he gave me, it was a gray Patriots's t-shirt. I dropped the blankets, but before I could even attempt to put on the t-shirt, Jace was sitting down on the edge of the bed with his arms loosely around me. He placed a number of butterfly kisses on my collar and chest while I giggled. He placed another soft kiss on my lips before he gazed into my eyes.

"I think I missed a lot last night too." He said softly. He shook his head and stood up.

"Let's get out of here before I change my mind." He muttered. I laughed. I put the t-shirt on and stood up. Jace was walking around his room picking up. He put his boxers and my camisole in the hamper. As the thought crossed my mind to comment I'd take my camisole, I realized I had to get use to sharing a hamper with him soon enough anyway. He handed me my satin shorts, which I put on. He found my ring box just under the bed and closed it before putting it in his nightstand drawer, and closing that. He picked up a condom wrapper off the floor and threw it in the garbage, before taking the bag out of the garbage and tying it. In a matter of minutes his room was nearly completely in order. I realized that I probably should have helped him pick-up, but the thought hadn't even crossed my mind before. I walked over to his bed; the least I could do was make the bed. I straightened the pillows and started to pull the sheet up when I felt an arm around my waist. As Jace hastily pulled me to his body, I dropped the sheet and giggled. His other hand quickly pushed my hair all over to one shoulder, and I giggled again as he tightly wrapped both his arms around me and brought his lips to my now exposed neck.

"You keep giggling and laughing when I kiss you and I'm going to get a complex." He teased as he continued to kiss my neck. I brought the back of my hand up to my forehead dramatically.

"Oh catch me before I faint." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"That's more like it." He murmured against my neck. We both laughed. He peppered my neck with a few more kisses.

"Ok. If we're ever going to get out of this cottage today you need to take a shower. I'll make the bed get going." He kissed my neck one more time before his arms dropped from my waist and he gave my ass a smack. I jumped.

"Hey." I half shrieked as I turned around to face him. He was smirking at me.

"It's nice to be able to do that and not get smacked in the face." He said with a chuckle. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I snickered.

"Who said you won't get smacked in the face?" I teased.

"You wouldn't smack this face now would you?" He said in a low sexy voice. He shot me a very sexy smirk and I felt my heart start to race. I couldn't help but smile a huge smile. I shook my head.

"You are way too hot…I have to take a shower." I sidestepped him. He chuckled. I walked across the room to the door, but as I put my hand on the doorknob he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist again and pressed his lips to my neck.

"_Jace_." I said in a semi-warning voice as I giggled. We were never going to get out of this room today.

"I know. I know. I can't help it." He murmured against my neck. His lips left my neck and he sighed as he dropped his arms. I laughed as I finally opened the bedroom door and escaped with a gentle smack against my ass. I laughed as I bee lined down the hall towards the bathroom.

I managed to get to the bathroom without anybody noticing. I was petrified to shower with my ring on, but I also didn't want to take it off. After a short deliberation, I took it off and carefully put it on the shelves that were no where near the sink or toilet. I even shut the toilet seat to be certain I wouldn't somehow knock the ring off the shelf and into the toilet when I went to put it back on. I brushed my teeth and took a nice cool shower. It was way to oppressive today to take a hot shower. It was uncomfortable in the cottage; it was definitely going to be virtually unbearable outside. I towel dried my hair and threw it up in a messy knot. It was too hot to blow dry it, but it was wet and I didn't want to leave it down either. I was sure Jace would be taking that scrunchy out sooner or later. I smiled to myself. I saturated myself with sun block and cucumber melon lotion. I spritzed myself with one of Izzy's perfumes; I decided to go with Pink by Victoria Secret today. I realized I didn't grab any clothes, though that would have meant I had to walk by the kitchen anyway. I did my make-up, putting on mascara, brown eye shadow, the green glittery eyeliner I loved, and a touch of lip gloss. I carefully put my ring on, wrapped a towel around my body, grabbed my shorts and Jace's t-shirt, and snuck out of the bathroom. I tip toed down the hall, but as I approached the kitchen I could already hear voices. I made a run for it, and could hear my name being called as I scurried by the kitchen entryway.

"Let me get dressed." I shouted as I rushed into my room. I quickly shut and locked the door. No sooner was the door locked than it was being jangled from the outside.

"Hey, let me in." I heard Jace's semi-insulted voice through the door. I laughed. I was standing right on the other side of the door.

"Go get ready. We both know if I let you in, you'll never let me get dressed." He laughed.

"Touché." He sounded a little disappointed, but I just laughed. I could hear his retreating footsteps.

I glanced at the clock as I walked across my room. It was blinking from the power outage. I dropped the clothes I was carrying in my hamper. I picked up Will's cell phone off my nightstand, which reminded me I had to get my phone back from him and get him his phone today. I looked at the time; it was already 1:30. I quickly set my clock. I suddenly remembered I had tentative plans today to go to the hospital with Nate and Tessa to see Jem and Will. I didn't really feel like going anymore. I wanted to see Jem and Will, I just had no interest in seeing Nate, but I'd see if Jace wanted to go, otherwise I could always cancel and get my phone back later. I went over to my bureau and noticed there were three different flavors of granola bars sitting on it. Jace is so sweet. I was really hungry so I grabbed one randomly and practically inhaled it while I started taking out clothes. I put on a mint green push-up bra and lace thong set, and a mint green fitted spandex short sleeve lace t-shirt with a slight scoop neck. It had a pretty high neck line, which easily covered my bruises. I only had one or two more tops that I knew would hide the bruises Sebastian left, but they didn't look too bad today, they were a little faded, so I was hopeful in another day I might be able to get away with a tank top or maybe even spaghetti straps again. I had debated trying to use cover-up, but I was afraid I would just sweat it off. I put on a dark blue denim miniskirt. I threw on the adorable matching mint green lace wedge sandals. This was probably one of my favorite outfits Izzy picked out for me. I opened my jewelry box on the vanity and was thrilled to find my necklace sitting right on top; though I absentmindedly wondered how long it would take for Jordan to bring it up again. I put the necklace on and for some reason found myself tucking it in under my high neck line. I wasn't really sure why, but I just felt like I wanted to wear it, but I didn't want to flaunt it. I put on a pair of cubic zirconium stud earrings and my watch. I grabbed an off white purse and put all of my stuff into it. I heard an unfamiliar ring tone and reached for the cell phone and answered it without thinking.

"Hello"

"Hello. I'm looking for William Herondale." Dammit. I answered Will's phone.

"I'm sorry he's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

"This is Agramon at the Idris Auto Repair shop. I was just calling to let him know James Carstairs's car is ready to pick up." Wow that seemed fast, though I really didn't know how bad the damage was to the car.

"Ok thanks. I'll let Will know."

"Just wanted to let you know we close early today ma'am. We'll be open until 3:00. If he doesn't pick up the car today he'll have to pay a $75 fee for us to store the car another night." I glanced at the clock; it was already 1:45. These places were thieves. I'd just see if Jace minded going with me to pick the car up. It was the least I could do for Jem. I'd be really tight on time if I went to the hospital to pick up Will first, and I imagined I wasn't going to be able to get out of the cottage that fast. I quickly got directions from the guy; it was going to take about fifteen minutes to get to the shop. I told him I'd be there to pick the car up today before I hung up.

I put Will's phone in my purse. I was ready, I just needed to wait for Jace to get ready and make it out of the cottage in one piece. I had a feeling Izzy was going to be able to just look at me and know I had sex. I shook my head as I reached my door and took a deep breath before I turned the handle and left the room.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I had no idea what takes women so long to get ready. I was showered and changed and Clary still wasn't out of her room. I was wearing tan cargo shorts and a dark green polo shirt that I left untucked and the top couple buttons undone. I had on a pair of brown sandals. I didn't do much with my wet hair except comb it, not that I ever did anything else with it. I had put on some Tommy Hilfiger cologne. I was leaning up against the door frame of the kitchen, so I had a clear view down the hall to Clary's room. Everybody was in the kitchen eating a variety of food that Maia had made. There were tuna salad, chicken salad, ham salad, egg salad, _and _seafood salad finger sandwiches; chips and dips; cut vegetables and dips; a watermelon that had been hollowed out and turned into a bowl of fruit salad; coleslaw and potato salad; cookies and brownies; and fresh squeezed lemonade and homemade ice tea. Maia really did know how to put a spread out. I found myself nibbling on some vegetables to hold me over, though I wondered if Clary was going to just want to eat here once she saw everything. Izzy and Simon were sitting at the table across from each other, with Izzy closest to me, her back often to me. They each had a plate of food in front of them; Simon looked like he was eating enough to feed a village. Maia and Jordan were behind Izzy, not too far from me. Maia was leaning up against Jordan, his arms wrapped around her and he was leaning up against the cabinets. She was holding a plate of food and kept feeding Jordan off her plate. Magnus and Alec were to my right. Magnus was a little distance from me; he was pouring himself another cup of coffee and had a cookie in his mouth. Alec was right next to me leaning up against the fridge eating a carrot. We were so close our shoulders would periodically touch. I was engaged in trivial conversation with Alec. Nobody had said anything too direct to me, or asked too much about Clary and I working things out, but I had confirmed for them that we had. I had a feeling there were some suspicious people in the kitchen. Alec and Magnus kept giving me looks and I wondered if they speculated that I proposed. Izzy was eyeing me like a hawk when I first walked into the kitchen, though her self proclaimed supernatural power of determining if somebody had sex, never seemed to work on me.

I heard Clary's door open and I smiled as I detached myself from the doorframe and walked away from whatever story Alec was telling me. I could hear Alec slightly chuckle as I ventured down the hallway toward her. She looked so hot in the miniskirt and green top she was wearing. I immediately made plans to get her hair free of the scrunchy she had it imprisoned in. I found my feet taking me down the hall towards her and my arms wrapped around her waist as I quickly picked her up into the air and crushed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and responded to my kiss, though she giggled and giggled the whole time. I pulled back and peppered her lips, her face and her neck with more kisses. She smiled and chuckled. It was hard for my ego to take a hit with all the giggles and laughter from Clary; I knew it just meant she was really happy. I brought my lips to hers for a couple more soft kisses. Based on the fact Clary kept looking over my shoulder, I had a feeling we had an audience. She rested one of her hands gently on my cheek; her other hand held her purse and was draped loosely over my shoulder. She brought her lips gently to mine one more time.

"We have company." Clary said quietly with a smirk. I turned around with Clary still in my arms to see Maia, Alec, and Magnus all vanish back into the kitchen. Izzy continued watching us with her arms crossed and a huge smile on her face. I passionately kissed Clary's neck as she let out a peal of laughter. I finally put her down and wrapped my arm around her as we walked down the hallway together. Izzy just continued to watch us as we approached. We weren't even in the kitchen yet when Izzy wrapped her arms around Clary's neck and took her in for a hug. Clary just laughed as she gently returned Izzy's hug. Izzy seemed to be whispering to Clary, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Clary just chuckled as she shook her had slightly and rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. After a long moment I decided I should save Clary from my sister.

"Alright, alright. Let her breath." I muttered as I gently tugged Clary out of Izzy's grasp. Izzy just beamed as she walked into the kitchen and sat back down at the table. We walked in after her with all eyes watching us. Izzy just continued to watch Clary with a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle just looking at Izzy, she was one odd duck. Clary was smiling and a pretty shade of pink; she was slightly on my left and leaning into me; I had my arm around her. I found myself absentmindedly kissing her hair.

"Well?" Jordan asked matter-of-factly. There were several chuckles across the kitchen.

"So…Magnus won." Izzy said thoughtfully.

"I'd like to thank all the little people for making this day possible-" Magnus began with a hand to his chest, a manic smile, and a superior look on his face. Alec cut him off shaking his head with a semi-amused semi-disapproving look.

"Impossible…I saw Clary sneaking into Jace's room _after _midnight." Alec said. Clary looked at him with a surprised look.

"Mere technicality." Magnus stated as he flourished his hand into the air.

"You saw me?" Clary said hesitantly.

"Yeah. I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Trying not to have an anxiety attack that it was starting to storm and I knew Magnus would flip out if I went anywhere near your room." Magnus was looking in Alec's direction and nodding. Clary was shaking her head. I absentmindedly noticed Maia and Jordan appeared to be engaged in a private conversation or bickering.

"Wait a minute. Magnus and Sebastian both had the Fourth of July?" Clary asked hesitantly. Magnus chimed in.

"No Clary Darling. Two people couldn't pick the same date. I bet on the Forth of July. It's the glitteriest day of the whole vacation…Fireworks you know." Magnus said with a manic smile. I placed another gentle kiss on Clary's hair and whispered to her.

"Is this bothering you at all?" She glanced up at me and smiled as she shook her head. I kissed her forehead and she looked back towards Izzy.

"Oddly enough Sebastian bet you wouldn't have sex at all." Izzy said with a shrug, though she still had a huge smile on her face.

"That's kind of odd considering." Simon muttered.

"So that means it was today and nobody won. Dammit!" Izzy said mockingly as she playfully rolled her eyes. She was still smiling like crazy. Though technically we hadn't actually admitted we had sex, we just hadn't denied the speculations either.

"So what makes you so sure I had sex?" Clary said in an amused tone.

"Oh…You mean besides the fact you're completely comfortable with this conversation?…It's the soft glow on your face, the pink in your cheeks, the smile that touches your eyes, the way your body leans against Jace's as though you crave his touch, the way his hand has moved from the more traditional position it held last week on your waist to it's new position six inches lower on your ass, and the way he's kissed your hair, God I don't know how many times, since you walked into the kitchen…You're blissfully in love and yes I can tell you've had sex." Simon said something under his breath I couldn't hear, and Izzy turned back away from us for a moment to snap something at him, but I couldn't hear her either. I felt Clary's hand on my wrist and realized my hand was now on her waist. Not that I had consciously put it on her ass earlier, but I quickly repositioned it back to her ass now. Clary chuckled and I felt her hand gently tugging mine up. I held my position.

"Don't even think about it." I whispered into her ear and she laughed, but she gave up her efforts. She turned her head towards me and reached her left hand up and gently touched her fingertips to my cheek as I dipped down and softly kissed her lips. She dropped her hand as she looked forward again.

"Not true." Alec said suddenly staring at Clary with wide eyes.

"You're in denial Alec…They obviously had sex…Look how happy they are." Izzy said very sweetly as she turned back towards us with the same big smile on her face. Alec covered the short distance from where he was standing by Magnus and wrapped his arms around Clary's waist, lifting her off the ground and away from me and swinging her around in a circle. Clary laughed as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Magnus was next to Alec in a heartbeat with his arms also around Alec and Clary. Izzy was looking at the display and looked taken back.

"Magnus gets excited about everything, but not really how I expected Alec to react to Clary losing her virginity, but hey there is a first for everything." I hadn't realized until now that Simon was glaring daggers at me, his arms crossed. I chuckled. Izzy seemed to glance back at him at the same moment and she laughed.

"Now that…" Izzy jerked her chin towards Simon.

"…that's how I expected Simon and Alec to act…" Most of the kitchen was laughing at this point.

"…Alec said he absolutely wouldn't be a part of the pool. Simon said he was betting that you'd wait until you were married.-" Alec cut Izzy off.

"Or engaged. Simon specifically said married or engaged." Alec said softly as he lowered Clary to the ground and gazed affectionately into her eyes. Simon must have said something else under his breath, because Izzy turned back towards him to snap at him again. Magnus let go of Clary and shook my hand.

"The question is…will we ever find out which came first, the chicken or the egg?" Magnus asked with a mischievous look, still holding onto my hand. I shook my head with a smirk.

"Simon won." The words just tumbled out of my mouth as I glanced back at Simon and his face shifted to a puzzled look.

"Who's Simon?" Magnus joked with a smile on his face as he winked at me. He dropped my hand and glanced over his shoulder in Simon's direction. Simon just rolled his eyes and shook his head with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm not hugging Clary because she…that's not why I'm hugging her. I'm hugging her because…Simon won." Alec said softly.

"What?" Izzy snapped. Alec had reached out an arm and pulled me into his hug. I automatically put an arm around Clary as I was pulled into the madness.

"Good God. It just hit me…I have to learn his name now don't I?" Magnus muttered.

"You're not…You're…Are you…" Izzy rambled as she looked at us quizzically. Clary managed to reach her left hand out between Alec and I and held it up showing off the ring.

"_YOU'RE ENGAGED_!" Izzy screeched as she flew out of her chair, knocking it to the ground. She rushed over pushing me and Alec out of the way as she wrapped her arms around Clary.

"Oh. My. God. I'm so excited! I'm just…" Izzy sounded crazy and Clary was just laughing.

"…You're engaged. You're engaged. You're engaged." Izzy chanted as she released Clary and grabbed at her hand. Izzy gasped as he put her hand over her mouth.

"_Ohhh_." Izzy screeched. Simon, Jordan and Maia were now around us as well. Simon and Jordan were shaking my hand; Simon didn't look nearly as hostile anymore. Maia had Clary in a vice grip for a long time while she cried and Clary just smiled and kept looking over at me. Izzy was still inspecting the ring and going on and on about what a good job I did picking it out. At some point Izzy managed to get the ring off of Clary's finger and had it on her own pinky finger. Magnus felt this was an appropriate time to mention how he had been the first to try the ring on, which caused a few chuckles in the room. I watched on as all the girls tried on the ring and everybody took turns hugging Clary or me or shaking my hand. Alec was standing on the side of me watching the madness with a big smile on his face and a hand on my shoulder. Every time I tried to put my arm back around Clary, she was quickly pulled back out of my grasp.

"I want to be engaged." Maia whined as she looked down at her hand, she was now trying on Clary's ring. Maia was able to put it on her ring finger, but she couldn't get it over her knuckle.

"Look what you started." Jordan muttered as he rolled his eyes. He managed to coax Maia into giving the ring back and Clary had it safely back on her finger again.

"I…Alec didn't I tell you?…I can't believe this…I'm so excited!…When did you buy the ring Jace?...I just…I want to go out and celebrate tonight! I'm so excited!" Izzy screeched. Now that Clary was finally available again, Izzy took her in for another hug. Clary was laughing as she was pulled from my arm again. Izzy spun her quickly around in a circle and both of them nearly fell to the ground as Simon, Alec, and I quickly threw out hands to keep the girls righted. There was a lot of laughter and smiles in the kitchen. Izzy towed Clary over to the fridge talking her ear off requesting all sorts of details about my proposal.

"Champaign! We need Champaign!" Izzy announced as she opened the refrigerator door with one hand and still held on to Clary's arm with the other. Clary was still laughing and kept looking over her shoulder at me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She looked so happy. She had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes just sparkled.

"Jace, are you listening to me at all?" I blinked a couple times and looked over at Alec. He had a hand on my shoulder and was shaking his head with an amused look on his face.

"Oh you're completely done for." He laughed and dropped his hand. I found my feet taking me over to Clary and I pulled her from Izzy's grasp as I took her in for a tight embrace and pressed my lips to hers. Her arms snaked up and wrapped around my neck. I could barely hear the snickers and comments. Right now it was just Clary and me. After a moment I heard a number of intentional throat clears and I finally detached myself from Clary. Izzy was holding two glasses of Champaign out in front of us with a huge smile on her face.

"Isn't it too early for Champaign Izzy?" I commented as I took a glass and Clary took a glass.

"Pish posh. Champaign is a morning drink. Hence the expression Champaign brunch." Izzy rattled back.

"This _is_ Izzy we're talking about. It's never too early to start drinking." Simon muttered. Izzy jabbed him in the ribs playfully with a smile on her face before handing him a glass of Champaign, which he took.

There were a number of toasts before things finally settled down enough for me to get Clary to eat before she told me she had to leave to pick up Jem's car, and hoped it wouldn't be a problem for me to come with her. Of course at this point, I had defaulted to, wherever Clary was, is where I'd be. Izzy was persistent enough that we agreed to go out later to celebrate, but we told her she could figure out the details and tell us when we got back; which she was ecstatic to hear. Clary also made me aware that she had tentative plans to meet Nate and Tessa later to see Jem and Will, which I was also more than happy to go with her. I hadn't talked to Will since the bonfire and I had wanted to see how he was doing anyway. Clary and I finally got out of the cottage at 2:40, with her in a slight panic that the repair shop closed at 3:00 and it would take about fifteen minutes to get there. Of course, a long kiss in the driveway later, she seemed much more relaxed. We got in the car with a promise to make a quick stop at Dunkin Donuts for coffee, I had a cup in the kitchen, but Clary had only drank Champaign.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

When Jace and I climbed into the car I was completely on cloud nine. I had been a little afraid Izzy would ask me a million questions about having sex, but besides a few whispers reiterating the importance of always using protection, and the initial banter about who won the pool, all her questions were directed at getting engaged. Everybody in the kitchen was so excited, it just added to the excitement I already felt. Of course two glasses of Champaign later I was also a little tipsy. I was just really in a phenomenal mood right now. Jace held my hand intertwined with his while he drove and periodically brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. We stopped at a nearby Dunkin Donuts and we both ordered coffee. It was so hot I went with a frozen coffee, but Jace went with a plain old regular hot coffee. I used Jace's phone and firmed up meeting Nate and Tessa at the hospital at 4:00. We continued on our way to the repair shop with Jace driving a bit quicker than I would have, but I bit my tongue and didn't nag him. Though the conversation started with jokes and comments about the kitchen and everybody's reaction, we soon shifted topics.

"So I hope you don't think I forgot you have a dream to tell me about My Love." Jace said sweetly. I laughed.

"I worked so hard at distracting you this morning so you'd forget." He chuckled.

"That might have worked at the time, but I want to hear about your dream all the same." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't a very long dream or anything…" I took a deep breath.

"And?" He said somewhat impatiently.

"It's nothing it's just…we had a baby girl we kind of named after Alec. Her name was Alexis." I rambled off quickly. He smiled at me an amused smile. I felt my cheeks burning up. I had no idea why I was telling him about my dream.

"Your cheeks are red." He said softly.

"Oh shut up." I said playfully. He chuckled and brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"So we had a little girl?" He asked softly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Did she look like me or like you?" I laughed.

"Like me…Does that make me conceited?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No. You look so much like your mom, it would make sense you'd have a little girl that looked just like you." I took a deep breath. I felt my eyes prick. He leaned over the center console with his lips puckered darting his eyes between me and the road. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his briefly.

"Do you miss your mom?" I nodded.

"Every day." I said softly.

"She'd be proud of you." I shook my head.

"Yeah? I'm not so sure." He gave me a sweet sideways look.

"She would be." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"She always liked you." I said softly. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt that. She always looked at me like she was afraid I'd burn down your house for kicks." I chuckled and bit my bottom lip.

"Ok, maybe she wasn't your biggest fan. Luke always liked you though." He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah. He always said you were a good kid, he just felt you got the raw end of the deal. I think he had a sixth sense that I liked you all this time. He'd often ask me how you were doing." He smiled.

"He was a good man." I felt my eyes prick again.

"The best." I said softly. He leaned over the center console again with puckered lips and I brought my lips to his again for a brief kiss. It was quiet in the car for a minute.

"I ah…I saw my father yesterday." I wasn't sure exactly where that came from, but it just sort of came out. I felt his body tense through his hand. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Really?" He sounded shocked. I laughed again.

"Pretty surprising huh?" He started rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"You ever see your father before?" I nodded.

"Yeah actually…He came to my mom's funeral." He just nodded.

"I didn't…I didn't tell anybody I saw him. I'm not really sure why."

"Did you talk to your father when you saw him?" He asked softly. I nodded.

"Yeah…He wants me to come live with him." I said softly and looked down.

"What do you want?" He asked gently. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I want to live with my fiancé." I said as though it were obvious. He laughed. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"I love you Jace." I said softly.

"I love you too Clary." He leaned over the center console again for another brief kiss. He pulled into the car repair shop parking lot and parked the car. I glanced at the clock. It was 2:55, I cut it really close. I told him he could wait in the car and I'd be right back, but he insisted on coming with me. We headed inside with our hands intertwined, walked over to the counter, and I rung the bell. A moment later a man with short salt and pepper hair dressed in gray coveralls came over to the counter.

"Can I help ya ma'am?" He asked with a slight accent.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up James Carstairs's car." He diverted his gaze to Jace.

"I imagine you're William Herondale. I only have authorization to release the vehicle to Mr. Herondale." I furrowed my eyebrows at him. He never told me that on the phone. Before I could reply, Jace was squeezing my hand tightly.

"That's correct. I'm Mr. Herondale." Jace said evenly. I had to bit my tongue to keep from giving us away. Though, technically Jace could be Mr. Herondale if he wanted to be, he wasn't the Mr. Herondale they were looking for. The guy didn't question Jace, he just nodded.

"Just a minute." He said before he walked over to the door behind him and opened it a crack. Jace and I exchanged a brief look when the guy's back was to us. Jace was smirking while I was slightly shaking my head at him and giving him an amused smile. The phone at the counter was ringing, but the man seemed to ignore it or not hear it.

"Agramon…Agramon…AGRAMON!" The man called into the back. A few moments later a man with short jet black hair with gray coveralls came out of the back. He had grease on his clothes and hands. He held a pair of car keys.

"Mr. Herondale?" He questioned and Jace nodded.

"That's correct." Jace said matter-of-factly. Agramon began the process to settle the bill asking for a credit card_. _I was a little concerned they'd say something when I handed them my credit card, but they didn't even seem to look at it. The bell to the shop chimed and I wouldn't have even bothered looking except that the two men behind the counter seemed to be hesitating as they looked on towards the door. I turned around to see a man with short dark brown hair in khaki dress pants, brown dress shoes, and a burgundy button up shirtsleeve dress shirt that he wore untucked. The clothes looked expensive. He wore sunglasses even after he came into the shop. He walked up to the counter and looked at Agramon.

"What is the nature of their business?" The man asked rather monotone.

"This is Mr. Herondale. He's here to pick up Mr. Carstairs's vehicle." Agramon spoke almost hesitantly. The man diverted his gaze to Jace ever so briefly before redirecting his gaze to me.

"You're here to pick up Mr. Carstair's vehicle ma'am?" The man asked very politely. I hesitated momentarily.

"Yes." I said evenly. He never changed his reaction.

"Sorry ma'am. The car isn't ready yet." He said evenly. I took an exasperated breath and glanced at my watch. It was 3:05.

"Well how long do I have to wait?" He shook his head.

"I took it out for a test drive just a moment ago and it's pulling to the side. The alignment will need to be done before you can take the car. It won't be ready today."

"What?" Oddly both I and Agramon asked at the same time, however I could only half register how odd I thought that was, because I was more agitated that the car wasn't ready.

"I apologize for the miscommunication ma'am. You'll have to come back. We'll call when the car is ready." With that he turned around and left without another word. I absentmindedly noticed when Jace's hand left mine and that he appeared to be walking away like he was leaving the shop too. I quickly focused on the man behind the counter.

"Seriously, the car isn't ready?" I directed my question to Agramon

"No ma'am. It appears it's not." I shook my head and took an exasperated breath.

"Fine. I guess I'll come back then." I turned to find no sign at all of Jace in the small shop. I walked outside to see Jace standing just outside the door with his arms crossed looking off into oblivion. He didn't turn towards me when I opened the door and the bell chimed, but he reached his hand out towards me and I took it instinctively. He took hold of my hand and towed me towards the car without a word. When we got into the vehicle and he had turned it on, he finally looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and spoke.

"That was odd." He said matter-of-factly. I chuckled.

"I thought so at first, but you know how many times Luke brought his truck to get work done on it and then he'd swear up and down when he got it home that there was still something wrong with the truck. At least they caught it." I shrugged. He was looking at me very curiously. I had thought it was kind of odd originally. At first I did think it was odd that Agramon was holding car keys, which I assumed were Jem's, but then I figured it was possible they weren't. Also the guy that came into the shop appeared to be dressed much too well, he didn't look like he would even work at an auto repair shop, but I figured it was possible he was a manager or a salesman that happen to test drive vehicles or something.

"Clary did you notice the sign on the door said the shop is closed on Sundays?" I shrugged. That did seem weird, but there was probably an answer for that too.

"No, but maybe they opened today because yesterday was a holiday." He shook his head.

"I doubt it. I just don't have a good feeling about this place. Let Will pick up the car when they call back alright? I don't want you coming back here." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were protective before, now you're just paranoid." I shook my head and chuckled, but he was looking at me with a very serious expression. He took his hand and gently placed it on my cheek.

"If I'm paranoid, so be it, but nothing in the world matters to me as much as you do, and I don't want to take any chances. Please just don't come back here, let Will deal with Jem's car." I took a deep breath of defeat.

"Alright." He looked surprised.

"You're not going to fight me." I shrugged.

"Why would I? It's a reasonable request." He laughed.

"But you fight me on everything. It doesn't matter how reasonable my requests are. You never do anything I ask you." I laughed.

"Should I be insulted or questioning the fact I agreed to not come back here?" He smirked and shook his head.

"Neither." He said softly as he brought his lips to mine and gave me a deep, breathtaking, kiss. My heart was racing. He peppered my lips with a number of butterfly kisses.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered back between kisses. He pulled back with his hand still on my cheek, his thumb gently grazing back and forth. He was gazing into my eyes with so much affection. I just couldn't help but beam back at him. He gaze at me for a moment before he diverted his eyes towards my collar and furrowed his eyebrows. I hadn't realized I was idly playing with my ring on my necklace until Jace plucked it out of my hands and looked at it.

"Ok. So now I want to know who this came from and why you're still wearing it." He said in a somewhat annoyed voice as he inspected the ring. I chuckled.

"Jealous?" I teased. He gave me an expectant look.

"Should I be?" He said in the same somewhat annoyed voice. I laughed.

"I got it from my father…" I found myself telling him about my father giving me the ring at my mother's funeral. Seeing we were getting close on time, he ended up heading over to the hospital while I talked. I vaguely explained that the ring was a symbol that I was a Morgenstern, but that didn't mean too much to him, and I really wasn't sure how to explain it. I wasn't sure exactly what it meant to me either. I told him that the ring was what Sebastian had asked about, which he seemed happy that I cleared that up; and I speculated that the ring was the reason Sebastian seemed to leave so abruptly. I told him about the somewhat paranoid stories my mom had told me about my father, which expanded greatly from the original straight up factual stories I told Jace about before. I told him that I had talked to Jordan briefly about the ring and my father, but it was very brief because he had interrupted us. I told him about the inscription, which Jace really didn't like at all. After I felt like there wasn't much more to say on the subject, and Jace said he needed to process everything; I ended up sending Will a text from Jace's phone asking him if he wanted me to bring him anything; he requested a decent coffee. I had Jace stop at a nearby Dunkin Donuts and grabbed a coffee for Will. I found myself tucking my necklace back into my collar as I climbed out of Jace's car.

When we got to Jem's hospital room, Will was thankful for the coffee and we were both thrilled to have our phones back. I wasn't too surprised that I didn't have any missed text messages or voice mail messages. Jace and Will caught up a little, but Will seemed to divert much of his attention to Tessa. The visit at the hospital was kind of short. Jem still hadn't woken up, Will seemed to be talking predominately to Tessa and neither Jace nor I was that interested in visiting with Nate much at this point. I really just wanted to go back to the cottage and spend some time with Jace right now. I wanted some quiet time before all the celebrating tonight. I had debated announcing that Jace and I had gotten engaged, but decided against it. Everybody was really focused on Jem and how Will was doing, so I didn't want to turn the attention to me and Jace. Jace stood behind me most of the visit with his arms around my waist, holding me close to him. He didn't say all that much, except when he visited with Will, but he frequently kissed my hair or my cheek. After what felt like a long half hour, I figured we had stayed long enough for right now. Will still had Tessa and Nate to visit with, so the room did feel a little crowded. I subtly told everybody we were going to head out and made our way out of the room. Jace and I walked down the hall hand and hand a few feet, before we passed a bathroom and he decided to quickly use it. I waited in the hall ever so briefly before Will appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey." He said as he nudged my shoulder with his. I gave him a smile.

"Hey." I said back softly.

"I feel like I barely said two words to you back there. Sorry about that." I shrugged.

"No biggie, we'll catch up another time." He smiled.

"You look really happy." He said enthusiastically. I nodded.

"I am." I said softly.

"Ready to tell me what happened yesterday?" I hadn't filled in Will yesterday, even though I was a mess the whole time I was at the hospital.

"It's a really long story." He nodded.

"Well I guess the important part is that it appears it had a happy ending?" He winked with a smirk. I smiled.

"It did." I found myself idly playing with my necklace. I hadn't realized we were even walking until Will stopped and reached out and plucked the ring from my grasp, not that I really tried to stop him at all.

"Give it back and walk away." He said sternly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"You forget, this is my turf, you can't play dumb with me." He had a very serious look on his face and he was shaking his head. I mock glared at him as I plucked the ring out of his hand and started to idly play with it again.

"This belongs to me, so I have nobody to give it back to." I said matter-of-factly. He gave me a stern look. Will's eyes diverted passed me and I followed his gaze down the hall to where Jace was walking towards us. Will and I had actually walked a decent distance down the hall. Will spoke quietly.

"Unless you're gong to tell me you're secretly a Morgenstern, I know that ring is Jonathan's…" I rolled my eyes. I really wasn't ready to start telling everybody I was a Morgenstern; I had told Jace and I kind of told Jordan, but they were both special cases. I had to decide if I even wanted to be a Morgenstern before I kept telling people I was.

"…Clary I don't think you really have any idea what you're getting yourself into. If Jonathan thinks you belong to him in any way, he'll kill Jace, and I mean literally not figuratively. These aren't the type of people you cross and walk away unscathed." I felt a terrible shiver pass over me. I knew the ring wasn't Jonathan's, but hearing Will say that, still was extremely disturbing. I quickly furrowed my eyebrows at him. I wanted to know whatever he knew.

"What do you mean?" I spoke at a normal volume, even though Will was clearly whispering.

"How much does Jace know?" Will asked very quietly while he watched Jace approach.

"I don't have any secrets from Jace." I said back at a normal volume. Not that I had a chance to talk to him about everything, I still had to tell him what Sebastian told Simon, but I wasn't intentionally trying to keep anything from him. Jace came up and put his arm around my shoulder. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced back and forth between Will and me.

"What's this about secrets?" Jace asked in a serious voice still looking back and forth between Will and me. Will looked at Jace calculating before he spoke.

"Clary really needs to give the ring back." Will spoke very evenly, and I think he choose his words carefully. If Jace didn't know what Will was talking about, he still wouldn't have a clue. I was still idly playing with the ring in my hand while I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Why don't you go back to your guests Will? I'm sure they're missing you. We'll talk another time."

"No. I want to know why he thinks you need to give the ring back." Jace asked in a rather irritated voice. Will shook his head and gave Jace a somewhat companionate look.

"Just trust me with this one Jace. I don't know why she took the ring in the first place, I imagine she thought she'd get something out of this, but she won't. It's better all around if she gives it back. This is the first time I've seen her wear it, so I imagine she got it very recently, today or yesterday. She should just return it, the sooner the better. The longer she keeps it, the harder it will be for her to just walk away. Believe me when I say that if she keeps it, you're both going to end up getting hurt." I hadn't realized how much Jace's grip had tightened around me or that he was glowering at Will.

"The only person going to end up hurt is you." Jace growled.

"What the hell?" Will asked somewhat confused as Jace dropped his grip from around me and took a swing. Luckily Will's fast on his feet, because he was quick to dart out of the way and miss the punch. Will wasn't trying to fight Jace, though I imagine they would have been evenly matched; he just gave him a really confused look and backed up while Jace stalked slowly towards him. Unfortunately I was just realizing that Jace was most certainly on a very different page than Will.

"Jace and I are engaged!" I blurted out hastily as I held up my left hand to show off the ring. Both Jace and Will looked over at me.

"You're engaged?" Will said with a huge smile. Jace just looked confused.

"You didn't know? You told her to give the ring back." Jace said hesitantly. Will was laughing as he clapped his hand to Jace's shoulder.

"Not the ring I was talking about man. Congratulations!" Jace's face still looked a little confused, but there was a hint of an amused look on his face as well, so I had a feeling he had an idea what ring Will was referring to. Will shook Jace's hand and took me in for a tight hug.

"Were you trying to get me killed." Will muttered as we all seemed to laugh off the near altercation. We told Will we were going out later to celebrate and invited him to come, which he said he would. He didn't bring up me giving back my father's ring again, but I had a feeling he'd bring it up later. I also wanted to know what he knew about the Morgenstern family. Jace and I left the hospital and I quickly clarified that Will had told me I should give back my father's ring, but that he didn't know where I got the ring from and I didn't know why he felt so strongly I should return it. We got back in the car and started heading back towards the cottage.

I took my phone out of my purse to check if I had any missed text messages and I noticed I had a voicemail message. I realized Will must have turned my phone to vibrate, so I quickly put the ringer back on before I listened to my voicemail.

_"Hey Clary. It's Sebastian. Little birdie told me you and Jace are back together and look happier than ever. I need to see you."_

He rattled off his number at the end. I felt a shiver run through me.

"What's wrong?" Jace said quietly. I looked over at him. He was looking sideways at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I got a call from Sebastian." I said slowly. I saw anger flash across Jace's face.

"What did he say?" He asked hesitantly.

"He said he heard we got back together and he needs to see me." He gave me a stern look.

"Absolutely not."

"Yeah…So this is probably as good of a time as any to tell you what Sebastian told Simon." He gave me a quizzical sideways look.

"This is going to get complicated…You're not supposed to know the story I'm going to tell you…You're probably not going to take it well…and after I tell you…you probably should pretend you don't know…otherwise things might get worse." He reached out his hand and laced his fingers with mine.

"Well that little speech wasn't very reassuring…" I laughed. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"…Well why don't you tell me the story and we can decide together what to do." I rolled my eyes.

"So this is like the friggin game telephone…Simon said, Sebastian said, that Seelie…" Jace didn't say anything while I spoke, but I felt his body tense a number of times through his hand. It was quiet for a while once I was done.

"You're not saying anything Jace. Why aren't you saying anything?" It was quiet. Jace appeared to just be staring at the road in front of him.

"Jace?" I said again. Still quiet.

"Jace?" I asked more timidly.

"Seelie…Really?…Kaelie I get, but…I just…and I can't believe you didn't tell me when you found out...I can't believe Simon didn't tell me…I just can't believe nobody told me…I just can't believe this." He sounded rather irritated. Normally I'd have more fire in me, probably be defensive, but after such an amazing night and day, the thought of Jace being mad at me seemed overwhelming right now. I felt my eyes prick.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I should have told you. Simon told me right before you came in my room and then I wasn't sure I believed the story. Sebastian's lied before, or-" He glanced at me sideways and his face quickly shifted from an agitated look to a much softer look as he cut me off.

"Oh, don't cry honey…It's alright. I'm not mad at you. I mean I'm upset that you didn't tell me sooner, but I'm really just frustrated at this whole situation…I'm mad at Simon, I'm really pissed at Sebastian, and I'm completely furious with Seelie and Kaelie." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. I quickly wiped away the couple tears that had trickled down my cheeks.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." He leaned over the middle console and puckered his lips as I met him halfway for a brief kiss. It was quiet in the car for a minute.

"So maybe I should go over there and have a little talk with Seelie and Kaelie." Jace said suddenly. I was shaking my head at him.

"I don't think that's the best idea… I don't think they're going to leave us alone just because you go over there and talk to them. I just feel like right now it's probably better for you to act like you don't know what's going on. I would have suggested we pretend we didn't get back together, but I think that ship has sailed…" He furrowed his eyebrows at me sideways in a look of disapproval.

"…I'm sure this is why Sebastian needs to see me. I wonder what he's going to say. I think if I can get to my brother…Jace stop shaking your head at me I'm trying to think of a plan." I took an exasperated breath. He was still shaking his head and giving me a disapproving look.

"No way Clary. There's no way I'm letting you see Sebastian, and between what you told me and how strongly Will seems to feel about the Morgenstern family, I'm getting pretty leery about letting you see your family alone, especially your brother. We need to find out what we can about your family and then we'll figure out what to do about Seelie and Kaelie and Sebastian, but we'll figure it out together. We're a team now…Team Jary." Though he sounded rather serious, and at one time I might have been stubborn and focused on all the things he was telling me he wasn't going to _let _me do, right now all I could think about was _Team Jary_. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Where the hell did you come up with that? Team Jary?" He shrugged.

"Like Bradgelina. Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. I melded our names together." I just couldn't help myself; I just started laughing and laughing.

"What?" Jace asked indignantly.

"First of all…How do you even know that?" He raised one eyebrow at me and looked at me sideways.

"Izzy." He said matter-of-factly. He pulled into our driveway and turned off the car. I happened to glance at the clock and see it was just after 5:00.

"Ok. I should have guessed that..." I stopped talking as I climbed out of the car. Jace met me quickly and intertwined his hand in mine as we continued to walk towards the cottage.

"…Second._ Jary_ doesn't roll off the tongue…If anything we'd be Team Clace." He smirked as he stopped a few feet from the door and quickly wrapped his arms around me and took me in to a tight embrace.

"Well honey, if you're looking for something that rolls off the tongue." He said sarcastically with a smirk as he raised his eyebrows up and down at me suggestively. I rolled my eyes with an amused smile and shook my head.

"You need to focus." I said with a chuckle. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. My arms snaked up around his neck, with my purse still in my hand. I felt a slight tug at my scalp before my hair pooled down my back and over my shoulders. I chuckled to myself. I was actually surprised it took him so long to do that. I felt his hands in my hair and along my back. He pressed his hands to my lower back and pulled away and gave me a heated look. I felt my heart beating fast.

"_Jace. I'm going to completely forget what we were talking about."_ I said softly with a fading hint of warning in my voice. He peppered my lips, my cheeks and my nose with a number of soft kisses. I smiled.

"_Jace focus._" I said quietly as I felt all effort leaving me. He brought his lips to mine again.

"I'm focusing. I'm focusing on kissing you." He murmured against my lips. I felt his hand at my neck as he pushed my hair over my shoulder. He brought his lips to my neck and kissed me hungrily. My eyes fluttered shut. At this point my heart was hammering in my chest and I really didn't care what we had been talking about.

"Why don't you focus on kissing me in your bedroom?" I said trying to sound seductive. He chuckled. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me gently.

"If you insist." He said in an amused tone. I giggled. He put his arm around my waist and ushered me hastily into the cottage. I absentmindedly registered Izzy, Simon, Maia, and Jordan were all in the living room, but Jace quickly cut through the kitchen without hesitating.

"We're heading out at 8:00." Izzy called to us.

"Ok." Jace called back. I detached myself from Jace long enough to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Jace left his room as soon as I got back saying he was going to brush his teeth as well. After a brief hesitation, I decided to quickly head to my bedroom to pick out some lingerie. I had a whole bunch; I might as well use it. I grabbed the Victoria Secret bag from when I went shopping with Izzy Friday. I quickly headed back down the hall to Jace's room, but he popped out of his room and took a couple steps towards me; I must have taken too long. He appeared to recognize the pink Victoria Secret bag and raised his eyebrows up and down at me. I smiled and chuckled. As soon as I was in arms reach, he wrapped his arms around me in the hallway and kissed me passionately before he scooped me up in his arms bridal style. I could vaguely hear Jordan yelling G_et a room,_ as Jace continued to kiss me. He walked back in his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. I knew he had his arms full, and I could tell he was fiddling with the doorknob, so I reached down and without much difficulty and without separating my lips from his, I was able to lock the door. He chuckled against my lips as he turned and headed towards the bed.


	45. Friends in high places

******Love the reviews!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

In an excited haste our clothes were haphazardly flung around the room and the Victoria Secret bag at some point forgotten. A passionate haze of feverish kisses and caresses sent my body into a frenzy of stimulation and pleasure. Our bodies were fervently pressed together without the slightest hint of apprehension. We made love with such vigorous intensity that left me both immensely exhilarated and exhausted.

I laid peacefully with my naked body draped over Jace's. It was still so hot in his room and the covers were mainly kicked to the foot of the bed, except for a sheet that was pulled up over our waists. Our bodies were sticky with sweat and his body radiated a burning heat where we touched, but I couldn't move away, I didn't want to. My legs straddled Jace's hips, one of my arms was somewhat bent up across Jace's shoulder and my head rested on it; the other hand played idly with Jace's hair at the nape of his neck. I laid with my eyes closed. My hair was pushed off my back and onto the pillows; it was way too hot to have my hair against my back. Jace's fingertips gently grazed up and down my spine. I had glanced over at the clock not long ago and it was 6:45. I knew if I was going to get out of this cottage at 8:00 I had to get up soon to take a shower, but I just wasn't ready to get up yet. At least I had already shaved when I took a shower earlier, so that would save me a little time. We had lain like this for a while, occasionally Jace or I had said something affectionate or trivial, but it was predominantly quiet in the room, which is what I wanted right now. There had been so much excitement this morning, and I knew the evening would be filled with more excitement; right now I just needed this, I just needed peace. Laying here with Jace made me so relaxed, so content.

I heard an unfamiliar beeping noise and I didn't even move, but I felt Jace stir under me. I figured it was probably a text message, and I knew he could reach the nightstand where he had put his cell, without much effort. I felt his hand gently stroke the back of my head and he kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I still had a smile glued to my face. He was looking down at me adoringly with a smile on his face as well.

"Izzy text to make sure we didn't fall asleep. It's 7:00." He said quietly. I rolled my eyes as I propped myself up so my arms were crossed over his chest and I was now looking down at him.

"How thoughtful of her." I muttered. With one arm still around me, he pushed a few stray strands of hair behind my ear with his free hand.

"You know we don't have to go. We could stay here." I took a deep breath while I stared into Jace's tender golden eyes and contemplated that offer. I knew Izzy was really looking forward to going out, and it _was_ to celebrate Jace and I getting engaged. It's probably rude to skip your own engagement celebration, and it would probably be fun. I just had to get the motivation to get out of bed right now. Jace gazed back at me idly twirling a curl of my hair between his fingers. I found myself reaching out with one of my hands, my chin still resting on the other, and gently tracing my fingertips along Jace's jaw line and across his lips. After what felt like a couple minutes, his expression changed to slightly amused. As my fingers trailed over his lips again, he quickly opened and closed his mouth dramatically, making it look like he was going to bite my fingers. I jerked my hand away as we both laughed. He grabbed up my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. He brought our hands to his lips and kissed the back of mine. He held our hands to his chest.

"I can't read your mind honey. What are you thinking?" Jace asked in an amused tone. I chuckled.

"I'm weighing the pros and cons of going verses staying here." Jace laughed and shook his head.

"We don't have to go, but you have to tell Izzy if you want to stay here." I mock glared at him.

"Coward." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Just when it comes to my sister. She'll poison me." I laughed.

"She did tell me to feed you those chocolate chip cookies the other day." He laughed as he nodded.

"See…Evidence." I chuckled. I brought my lips to his and kissed him gently. When I pulled back I glanced over at the clock. It was already 7:10. I exhaled a breath of defeat. I couldn't procrastinate anymore. I reluctantly climbed out of bed and gathered up my clothes from earlier. Jace lay in bed with his arms crossed behind his head watching me with a smirk on his face. I still didn't feel completely confident walking around naked in front of him, but I wasn't as shy as I had been this morning. I put back on my clothes. I absentmindedly thought of the Victoria Secret bag that at some point dropped on the ground; even though I never put it on today, I'd eventually wear that outfit; it was really cute.

In what felt like no time at all, I was showered and in my room getting dressed. Jace was lounged across my bed with an amused smirk on his face. He was wearing cargo shorts and a black button down short sleeve shirt that he wore untucked with the top couple buttons undone. The shirt was soft to the touch, like a cotton polyester blend and had a very subtle pattern created by vertical lines that weren't a different color, but they gave the shirt a hint of texture. He sat with his back up against the headboard and his legs stretched out and crossed. Though he appeared to be flipping through my sketchbook, he was always looking at me when I glanced over at him.

I had originally tried to keep Jace from coming in my room. I figured he'd be too much of a distraction and I'd never get ready, but around 7:45 he just picked the lock and came in anyway. I mock glared at him as I sat in front of my vanity in my black silk robe doing my make-up. He completely ignored my brief lecture as to why doors have locks, and countered that he couldn't see how anything I was saying applied to him. He plopped down on my bed with a smirk and insisted on staying. I gave up on my halfhearted efforts while I finished my makeup and hair. I knew I would be hard pressed to find club attire that would cover my bruises, so I figured I'd just wear my hair down and keep it pulled forward over my shoulders. Jace liked it down anyway. It was so hot and humid; my frizzy hair wasn't cooperating very well. Izzy banged on the door and threatened that if I wasn't ready by 8:30 they were leaving without us. I glanced at the clock, it was 8:15. I felt myself start to get a little stressed as I gave up the fight with my hair and moved on to jewelry. I had put on Izzy's dangly black earrings, the silver ones with clusters of black beads that looked like tiny grape bunches. I figured they'd look best with the dress and the silver Morgenstern ring I was wearing as a necklace. Also my engagement ring was white gold, so all my jewelry would match.

I glanced at the clock often and hated that I kept watching the time ticking away. Jace was very good, until my hair and makeup was completed and my jewelry was on. I pulled out a black push-up bra and lace thong set, and strategically turned my back to Jace, in part because I still felt a little shy walking around naked and in part because I had a feeling he'd have trouble sitting still if he saw my naked body a few feet away. As soon as I took off my robe, I immediately found myself detained. Jace had wrapped one of his arms around my waist from behind and had pulled me tight to his body. I chuckled as he made a deep throated noise that sounded a little like a lion purring. He pulled all my hair over one shoulder and began placing a trail of soft butterfly kisses from just behind my ear, down my neck, and across my shoulder. My eyes fluttered shut and I melted against his body as his hands crisscrossed gently over my chest, my stomach, and my hips. It took a couple minutes to find my focus, and another minute of semi-reprimanding Jace and teasing that I'd change the locks if he couldn't sit and behave, before Jace finally let me get back to getting dressed. He didn't look offended one bit when he leaned up against the bureau and continued to watch me like a hawk with a huge smirk on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head at him, he looked so happy with himself. I put on the bra and panties and quickly went over to the closet to take out the dress I was going to wear. This dress wasn't tight like the other ones Izzy had bought me and I really liked that about it. Especially when it's so hot and humid out, it's nice to wear something a little airy. It was black and had a crisscross halter top neckline. The bodice was fitted, but at the waist the dress flared out and the skirt went to about six inches above my knees. It wasn't as short as some of the other dresses either. The way the halter crisscrossed the dress did hide most of the bruises, but there was still one that wasn't hidden by the dress. With the others covered it didn't look as bad though. I asked Jace to help me zip up the dress, but as soon as I had my hands busy holding my hair up, I ended up getting a number of kisses placed over my back and shoulders. I sputtered playfully that I just needed help zipping up the dress and nothing else, we were already running late. He made a disgruntle noise as he reluctantly pulled the zipper up extra slowly as his fingers gently grazed a trail up my back. I tried to focus again as I walked over to the closet and looked at myself in the full length mirror. The neckline on the dress was pretty high, so I noticed the dress was covering my necklace, but I didn't bother taking the necklace out. I dug through the closet and found the perfect shoes. I slipped on a pair of strappy black heels that took me a little work to buckle, though I was able to buckle them without calling Izzy in, so I was proud of that. I walked over to the bureau and put all my stuff I needed into a small black clutch. I put my watch on and I was ready to go. I glanced at the clock. It was 8:35. I was hopeful everybody didn't leave without us, though it didn't matter _that _much. We could just walk there separately anyway, but I knew Izzy wanted us to all go together; she was a little concerned we might have a little problem getting in this time. We were only going to Pandemonium, so it wasn't far, but Izzy wasn't sure how warm Mel's reception would be to her, or any of us for that matter. I just hoped that if they were really going to leave they'd knock again first. I didn't mind running a little late, like fifteen minutes late, but I didn't like running this late.

I grabbed Jace's hand and practically ripped his arm out of the socket as I muttered under my breath that if everybody already left it was his fault we were late because he distracted me while I was trying to get ready. He was laughing and retorting sarcastically, that he didn't recall spending an entire half hour distracting me. I was bickering right back at his sarcastic remarks, threatening all over again to change the locks, he teased that might work for now, but not when we're sharing a bedroom. As I opened the door Jace stopped abruptly and pulled me quickly to him. He wrapped his arms around me and looked at me very affectionately and smiled and I couldn't help but smile a little back, though he was just wasting time.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." He said quietly. I started to shake my head. He really didn't have time for this.

"_Jace we have to go._"

"Shhh" He smirked. He reached up and gently placed his hand on my cheek, his thumb grazed back and forth across my lips.

"You're so fired up." I took an exasperated breath; of course I was a little agitated we were running so late. His thumb continued to graze across my lips and I got the feeling he didn't want me to interrupt.

"We're going out to celebrate _our _engagement…" He said very sweetly. I couldn't help but smile wide, he smiled right back.

"…Be happy honey. This night is about us." He said softly. I smiled wider. He left his hand on my cheek, but his thumb left my lips as he brought his lips to mine gently. All the agitation of feeling rushed left me as I melted into his embrace. He wrapped both his arms around me as my arms snaked up around his neck and I parted my lips at the same time as he did. I felt my whole body relax further as our tongues softly caressed each other's. For a long moment it was like the whole world fell away from us.

"Don't you two ever come up for air?" I heard Maia mutter from the end of the hallway. Jace and I both chuckled as we broke apart from the kiss, but he didn't let me go right away. He looked deeply into my eyes, very adoringly.

"Whenever you want to come back, just say the word, we'll come back together, no matter what." I chuckled.

"Cause we're a team now." He chuckled.

"That's right. Team Jary." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He chuckled.

"Team Clace then." He said softly and I smiled. He gave me one more soft kiss before he dropped his arms as I did the same. We intertwined our hands and headed down the hall.

Everybody was waiting for us in the living room. We were greeted by several annoyed looks and a few sarcastic comments about what we were doing all that time. The guys were all dressed similarly to Jace. They all had somewhat dressy short sleeve shirts they wore untucked and cargo shorts on. Simon was wearing a black polo, Jordan had on a dark green polo, Alec was wearing a dark royal blue button up short sleeve shirt that had a sheen to it, I absentmindedly wondered if it was Magnus's, and Magnus was wearing a merlot color silk button up short sleeve shirt. Magnus also had matching glitter in his pointy hair tips. Alec didn't have any glitter in his hair, but the blue tips he got on Friday were brought out that much more by the blue shirt he was wearing. Maia was wearing black shorts and a gold halter top that had a deep v-neck. It had an empire waste so it flared out just under her chest; it was much more feminine than how she usually dressed. She had even taken the time to do her hair and makeup, which she hardly ever did. She had on long dangly earrings, but she wasn't wearing any other jewelry. She looked exceptionally pretty. Izzy was all done up as usual. She had on a very short, strapless, cherry red dress that fit like a glove. Her hair was pulled up, twirled in what looked like two silver chopsticks, and loose curls spiraled around her face and down her back. She was wearing crazy high heels that matched her dress. She had on her silver bangle bracelets and wore a simple necklace around her neck. She had on long dangly earrings that each looked like a bunch of three silver sticks at slightly different lengths.

Jace and I talked on the way to the club and both decided we didn't plan on drinking much. We figured people would be buying drinks for us, but we didn't want to take any chances, the last time we went out to Pandemonium didn't go great for me, and the last time Jace got drunk didn't go great either. We tried not to dwell and just laughed off the previous craziness. The walk seemed pretty quick and before long we were at the club. I was a little concerned when Mel wasn't at the door. Alec, Magnus, and Jordan were all over twenty one, and I knew Jace, Simon, and Izzy all had fake IDs, but Maia and I didn't. It didn't matter though, the guy spent about a half of a second glancing at each of our IDs. He seemed like he was having a really good time, he was quite possibly high. I got a feeling he was just coving the door temporarily for somebody, maybe Mel was on a break.

As soon as we walked through the door Jace started talking about food. He was hungry and quick to point out we hadn't eaten dinner and neither of us needed to be drinking on an empty stomach. I didn't like to eat so late, but I was hungry, so we ended up getting an order of Buffalo wings, potato skins, and mozzarella cheese sticks; not a lot of healthy options to choose from at a bar. Needless to say I felt about a hundred pounds heavier when I had finished eating. Things were pretty quiet the first couple hours we were at the club. As expected everybody tried to buy us drinks. We passed on all the shots and though we accepted the drinks, we both seemed to_ accidentally_ leave several of them at tables when we maneuvered around the room.

Jace stayed right by my side all night, either dancing with me, or with an arm around me, or hand intertwined with mine. The only times we weren't in physical contact with each other were when one of us had to go to the bathroom. The bathroom area of the club was kind of dark and creepy and right next to a back exit. Jace waited for me in the hall when I used the bathroom, but I always waited with one of our friends when he had to go, often Alec and Magnus, but whoever was closest at the time. Jace had to use the bathroom so we quickly skimmed the dance floor, but couldn't find anybody. After a short argument about how absurd it was for him to text somebody to wait with me while he took five minutes to use the bathroom, we compromised that I would stay glued to a barstool where Bat could keep an eye on me. I plopped down indignantly at a barstool and Jace asked Bat to watch me. I rolled my eyes. Jace gave me a soft kiss and made me promise to stay put, like I was going to go anywhere. I sat and waited for Jace. I idly twirled the straw in the glass of water that Jace had Bat bring me before he left.

"Got a light?" I heard an unfamiliar voice, but ignored it as I took a sip of water.

"Hey. Got a light?" The man said louder this time. I glanced around for a second curiously wondering who was talking and who they were talking to, but was met with a pair of unfamiliar brown eyes looking back at me through a pair of thick almost cloudy glasses. The man was relatively attractive for a middle aged man, minus those ugly glasses. His face was thin and angular. His arms were toned and tanned. He had somewhat long black hair just around ear length, but it didn't look unkempt or unattractive. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt. He had a pack of cigarettes on the bar in front of him and one in his hand. I could feel my heart pounding as I shook my head.

"No." I said hesitantly as I turned back towards my drink; though I had to bite my tongue to keep from pointing out to him they banned smoking in bars some time ago in New York. I didn't really talk to strange guys, especially older strange guys. He was probably some sort of rapist or serial killer or something; or maybe he was just trying to deliver a pick-up line, but that's probably how serial killers get their victims. Ok maybe I was overreacting a bit.

"Yeah, I should really quit. I'm always reading these articles about how smoking will kill ya. You only live once though. If it's not smoking, something else will kill ya right?" I felt myself cringe. Something else will kill me like a _serial killer_? I could tell he was still looking in my direction; his eyes were burning a hole in my skin. I slightly glanced his way and shrugged a bit with an awkward, trying not to grimace, semi-polite smile. Where was Jace when I needed him to be all intimidating and protective to the point of overbearing? I took another sip from my water. I glanced up and made eye contact with Bat and I think that's all he was waiting for, because he took the couple steps closer to the bar and patted his hand down twice in front of the man, easily getting his attention.

"What will it be?" I hadn't noticed before that the man didn't have a drink.

"Nothing. I'm fine." The man said evenly. I was watching the exchange through my peripheral vision.

"You're sitting at the bar man. You don't want _anything_? Water, soda…" He interrupted Bat.

"How about a light?" He asked simply and held up the cigarette. Bat furrowed his eyebrows as he reached underneath the bar and pulled out a book of promotional Pandemonium matches and tossed them on the bar in front of the man.

"Sorry man, but you know you can't smoke in here. You'll have to go outside." The man put the cigarette he had taken out behind his ear and put the pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket. He grabbed up the book of matches and turned it a couple times in his hand. He looked over at me like he was talking to me again. I kept my eyes on my drink.

"You should keep a book on you. They'll always bring you light, even among the darkest shadows of the world." He sounded rather profound for a moment. I glanced hesitantly in his direction with furrowed eyebrows, really just long enough for him to wink at me. He tapped the bar.

"Thanks." He jerked his chin to Bat and got up and left. Bat turned his attention to me and I just returned his look.

"You know that guy?' I shook my head.

"No. He just asked for a light." Bat nodded. He looked down and started fiddling with something under the bar area while he talked.

"I just haven't seen him in here before that's all. I know most of the people that come in here, but Freaky Pete did say tourist season-"

"Hello sexy." The combination of the low, husky, unfamiliar voice in my ear and the sudden hand on my upper thigh made me scream as I jumped so dramatically I nearly plunged to the ground with the barstool. In a blur Jace's arms had come around me, but the barstool lay rocking on the ground. I heard Bat and Jace both laughing as I buried my face in Jace's chest. My heart was racing and I could feel my body trembling slightly. Jace and Bat continued to laugh for a minute as Jace held me tightly to him and rubbed my back gently. Once I could breathe again, I pulled away enough to whack Jace in the chest for scaring me. He seemed to immediately stop laughing and looked at me really sweetly. He brought his hand to my cheek and gently wiped away the traitor tears that I didn't realize had escaped in my panicked state.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Though he sounded really sweet, I could tell he was suppressing the urge to laugh. Jace kissed my lips softly and held me; rubbing my back gently for a couple minutes while I wiped away the few tears that had trickled down my cheeks. Once my heart returned to a somewhat normal speed, I turned around to right the fallen barstool, but Jace grabbed it before I could. I sat back on the barstool and took a couple sips of water. Jace stood next to me and continued to gently rub my back. Bat had stepped away at some point, I imagine he was giving me a moment to collect myself, but he came back. He proceeded to joke about how he had to save me from getting hit on by an old man, which after the quick recap, Jace didn't seem to find humor in Bat's jests at all. I chimed in my concerns that the man was possibly a serial killer, and Bat joked that the man asking me for a light was probably enough evidence for a conviction. Jace did seem to feel bad for scaring me after hearing the story and my exaggerated reaction to the man. Jace made a comment how he had thought the engagement ring would act like caution tape, but Bat just countered it just makes me look like a challenge. He said he sees women with wedding bands get hit on as much or more than woman without; Jace didn't seem to like the sound of that. After a little bantering, Jace and I were back on the dance floor again.

Over the evening I caught up with Bat and Eric and how things were going with their girls. Will had said he'd come by the club a little after visiting hours ended at the hospital. Jem still hadn't regained consciousness, but the doctors expected he would any time now. Will showed up around 10:30 with Tessa and Nate. Though I thought he'd take the first chance possible to bring up the ring, he seemed more interested in flirting with Tessa. Though Alec and Magnus stayed pretty close to us most of the early part of the evening, Tessa and Will seemed to be glued to us since they arrived. Nate went off on his own shortly after he arrived and he hadn't been seen again. Everybody else all seemed to come and go. Tessa and Will had finally gone off to get a drink and so Jace and I were enjoying the first moment of time to our self since they had arrived.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

It was around 11:30 and the club was very crowded. Clary and I were dancing closely, always in contact one way or another. We were joking and laughing and I don't know what brought my attention to Simon, but for some reason he caught my eye. He wasn't that far away, maybe ten feet or so behind Clary, leaned up against a wall. I absentmindedly realized we weren't that far from the bathrooms. He appeared to be talking to a tall, leggy, redhead that was in close proximity to him and definitely not Izzy. She was wearing high heels, a skin tight, short, light pink dress. Based on this angle the dress appeared to be strapless, but I wasn't sure. Her very striking fire red hair was flowing down her back in curls. I couldn't see her face at all, but I had a strong feeling he was talking to Seelie. I jerked my chin in their direction and Clary followed my gaze. Clary and I exchanged a quick look and found ourselves heading over there. I felt a little between a rock and a hard place. I wasn't going to just leave Simon with Seelie, but I knew Clary wouldn't want me to intervene and make it clear I knew the whole thing was a set-up. Though I would have preferred to put Seelie in her place, I opted to just get close enough to eavesdrop for right now. As I took the last few steps and finally caught Simon's eye, I quickly put a finger to my lips to silence him. If Clary wanted to interrupt I wasn't going to stop her, but I didn't want Simon giving us away. Clary seemed to be paying close attention to my actions, probably just to make sure I wasn't going to make a scene, but she just followed my lead as I parked myself up against the wall a couple feet from Simon. I strategically choose to position myself on the side of Simon that was more to Seelie's back, and by chance closest to the bathrooms. Clary leaned her back up against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her cheek. I could feel the tension through her body, and I was certain she couldn't be too comfortable being this close to Seelie right now. Of course I knew Clary didn't want me to confront Seeile, but if she was flirting with Simon, that definitely was in line with what Sebastian had said to watch out for. We were just close enough to hear them, but due to the way Seelie was standing, it was pretty clear she still hadn't seen us. Seelie was giggling about something, and then reached her hand up and put it on Simon's upper arm. She appeared to be squeezing.

"Wow bisects! You must work out." She said in a seductive voice. Simon raised one eyebrow at her and I just tried to suppress a laugh. Simon and bisects didn't go together. Simon gently removed her hand from his arm and dropped it.

"A little…Didn't you come with somebody that might be missing you?" Simon asked hesitantly. Seelie laughed an unnecessary peal of laughter; Clary gave me a less than amused look over her shoulder.

"Oh Simon. Are you asking me if I'm here all by my lonesome? Want to keep me company?" She placed a hand on his chest and started to move it down his body slowly. Simon grabbed her hand and held it just away from his body.

"I can't." He shook his head as he dropped her hand. Seelie took a half step closer to him. I was surprised she didn't see us in her peripheral vision the way she was standing now, but maybe she was just that focused. She cupped her hand around the back of Simon's neck, and though he did look like he was struggling a bit to remove her hand, she appeared as though she wasn't letting go without a fight.

"You can't, or you don't want to? You know I find you very attractive Simon. Don't you find me attractive?" She said seductively. Out of nowhere Izzy's hand hit me upside the head. I didn't need to see or hear Izzy to know it was her, I recognized that whack immediately. She walked around Clary and I shooting me a glare. Izzy reached out and put her hand on Seelie's shoulder jerking her hard away from Simon. We all watched as the two girls exchanged venomous glares.

"If you touch my boyfriend again, I'll ruin your pretty little nose job." Izzy snapped.

"Speaking of which, remind me and I'll get you the number to my plastic surgeon. He can work wonders." Seelie said sarcastically with a finger to her nose.

"My nose is perfect. Unlike you, I was born beautiful." Izzy retorted.

"Of course. Of course. Who am I to disagree with what mommy and daddy always said to you?…Don't forget you can do anything you want if you just put your mind to it." Seelie said in a condescending tone.

"You stupid little bitch. Back off before mommy and daddy have to buy you a whole new face." Izzy snapped. Seelie laughed.

"Doesn't it get uncomfortable walking around with that stick up your ass all the time?" Seelie said sarcastically. Izzy crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're on thin ice. I'm warning you bitch. Don't push me." Izzy snapped,

"You've had a problem with me since day one princess. You want to settle this, fine. Winner gets Simon." Seelie said flippantly and winked at Simon.

"Sure, but you look a little outnumbered bitch." Izzy retorted. Seelie laughed. Simon furrowed his eyebrows and gave Izzy a pleading look.

"Outnumbered? Oh, I don't think so. I've got _a lot_ of friends here." Seelie said sweetly as she stood her ground.

"You have friends? Did you buy those too?...Oh wait, I bet they're Kaelie's friends here to keep on eye on Kaelie's baby sister." Izzy said sarcastically. Seelie crossed her arms and seemed to show the first physical sighs of being confrontational. I felt Clary's hands at mine as she broke my loose hold on her and she took a step away from me and towards Seelie and Izzy. I detached myself from the wall and straightened up. We finally caught Seelie's attention, not that I think Clary was intentionally trying to, but a hint of a smile crossed Seelie's face as she looked from Clary back at Izzy.

"Was Clay one of those friends you were counting on to be on your side? That's awkward don't you think? Really asking a lot of her to choose between two friends aren't you? I'd never do something like that personally, but I guess that's just one of _many_ differences between us. I think you're feeling a little insecure right now. What do you think Clay? It's probably time for Izzy to take a timeout and have a chill pill?" She sounded very patronizing. Seelie kept her eyes on Izzy. Izzy was glaring daggers, and though she was usually quick with a comeback, especially seeing as she had been progressively losing her cool, she seemed to hesitate just long enough for Clary to break her resolve.

"It's Clary, not Clay, and you're no friend of mine you backstabbing bitch." Clary snapped. I couldn't help but chuckle. I guess we weren't keeping up pretenses any longer. Seelie spun around to face Clary and looked taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" Clary put her hands on her hips and took a step towards Seelie, getting right in her face.

"Oh I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about Seelie. I know you're a natural blonde, but you can't be_ that_ stupid. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out what you did? I thought you were better than you're lying, scheming, whore of a sister, but you're just like her…Now why don't you find somebody else to toy with and stay away from my future family?" Seelie smirked.

"Future family? Hmm…I thought I might have heard something about that. Rather surprised Clay. I would have thought you'd have higher standards. I can't believe you'd agree to marry somebody with such questionable morals…" Seelie glanced over at me and I glared at her.

"…Although, you were always a sweet little naive thing; you're probably marrying the first boy that got in your panties. That's so adorable. Just a little word of advice though, for what it's worth, you might want to shop around. I mean, I really would have thought with all that experience he'd be better at fucking-" I could only somewhat register her insult as Clary's hand came up and smacked Seelie hard across the face; she racked her nails down her cheek. Seelie put her hand to her face and looked livid. There was a temporary moment that Clary and Seelie just stood there glaring daggers at each other. Seelie's hand swatted out, but Clary was quick to block it; Clary grabbed a handful of Seelie's hair and pulled hard. Seelie let out a scream as she reached for Clary's hair. Seelie was right when she said she had friends. Just about as soon as Clary and Seelie started pulling each other's hair, and Simon, Izzy and I tried to separate them, Pangborn and Blackwell seemed to come out of nowhere. In a short amount of chaos later, Simon and I were exchanging punches with Pangborn and Blackwell; while Izzy and Clary were tangled in a cat fight with Kaelie and Seelie. As things sometimes go, the cat fight escalated to a full out bar brawl. The fight was getting out of hand; beer bottles were being broken over people's heads; and loud threats that the cops were going to be called could be heard nearby. Soon after the fighting started, and really just in the nick of time, Will joined in, but I never noticed Nate or Tessa get involved. Will showed up just seconds after Mel seemed to come out of thin air and cold-cocked Simon. Simon went down fast and lay on the ground apparently unconscious. I would have gone over to make sure he was alright, but for a split second I was thinking I was going to be up against Blackwell, Pangborn, and Mel by myself. The thought was fleeting as Will started swinging, but we were still far from evenly matched. The girls were one on one with Seelie and Kaelie. I was very relieved to see Alec join in, he's a really good fighter; and not far behind Jordan and Maia showed up. A couple minutes later a number of very large individuals dressed in black intervened and in short order had all seven of us guys pinned to the ground with our arms behind our backs; they weren't being none too gentle either. I didn't remember Pandemonium having this kind of security, but these dudes definitely weren't cops. I really had no idea how long the fight lasted, probably only ten minutes, but it felt longer and shorter at the same time. The girls stopped fighting just about as soon as we started being taken down. I found myself immediately looking for Clary, but I couldn't see her face in this position, but I could see part of her back.

"Is everything alright? If you need to have the police called…" He let the question hang off. I couldn't tell who was talking, but the voice sounded familiar. I glanced up and noticed a circle of onlookers had formed. We seemed to have drawn a lot of attention. I caught a glimpse of Ragnor; Magnus's friend and the owner's son. I had met him the other night when Sebastian and I had our little fight, and I was surprised how happy I was to see him right now. I knew immediately that's who had spoken. Magnus and Ragnor were standing close to a group of men in black with a very tall distinguished looking gentleman in the middle. The man was probably in his forties, well built, and had toe blond hair. He wore an expensive looking navy blue three piece suit and looked terribly out of place in the club. There were definitely a lot of spectators and everybody seemed to be murmuring as they took in the scene. Ragnor looked to the distinguished gentleman expectantly. The man seemed to quickly survey the scene and waved Ragnor off with his hand as he shook his head slightly.

"That won't be necessary." The man said in a firm authoritative voice. Ragnor nodded. They continued to talk for a moment as though there wasn't an unconscious guy on the ground, seven banged up guys pinned down, and five fairly disheveled girls looking on in disbelief.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Mr. Morgenstern Sir?" Ragnor sounded sincere, but his voice wavered slightly. I couldn't help but notice a number of gasps around the room, including one from Jordan who was pinned to the ground right next to me. I felt a slight chill pass through me. I recognized the name immediately; I knew this had to be Clary's father. I found myself looking for Clary again, but I still couldn't see her face. I absentminded thought how this wasn't a really great first impression I was giving him. Mr. Morgenstern diverted his gaze to Ragnor.

"Ragnor. How's your father?"

"Just fine. Thank you for asking…Have you come to make sure the arrangements are in order for Friday?…I assure you-" Mr. Morgenstern nodded his head as he cut Ragnor off.

"Yes…That among other things." He said matter-of-factly.

"Now Starkweather, do fill me in." He said while surveying the group. A gray haired stout man with glasses stepped forward and spoke.

"There was an altercation Sir. I have been informed it began with the young ladies." Mr. Morgenstern nodded.

"Who do we have here?" Starkweather pointed around the room.

"Mr. Lewis appears to have regained consciousness and is being seen to…Mr. Lightwood, Officer Kyle, Mr. Herondale, Mr. Wayland, Mr. Pangborn Jr., Mr. Blackwell Jr., and Mr. Fey are being restrained…Ms. Fey, Ms. Fey, Ms. Roberts, and Ms. Lightwood Sir." He pointed us out as he went around. Of course the fact that he didn't acknowledge Clary at all got my attention pretty fast, though I figured Mr. Morgenstern probably already recognized his daughter. It was only a nagging side thought at this point how much I really didn't like it that this Starkweather guy knew who I was. Mr. Morgenstern's gaze shifted to where Magnus stood.

"Oh yes…Mr. Bane Sir." Starkweather jerked his chin. Mr. Morgenstern nodded slightly before he returned his gaze to Jordan and gestured _up _with his hand. He gestured to Will next. Both Jordan and Will were released and helped up; though they both seemed rather indignant about it. The men that had been restraining them went back over to stand next to Mr. Morgenstern.

"William. A bit surprised to see you mixed up in such a thing." Will just half shrugged without a word.

"_Officer _Kyle? Not from the local PD?" Jordan looked a bit confused.

"No Sir. I'm out of Brooklyn." Mr. Morgenstern nodded.

"What is it that brings you out to this relatively remote area?" Jordan furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm on Vacation."

"So are you enjoying your stay?"

"Sure."

"Good to hear…Well Officer Kyle, if this incident causes you any trouble, any at all, I can let Commissioner Herondale know that you were in no way responsible for this little scuffle. Just merely self defense I'm sure. She and I go way back. She's William's grandmother as a matter-of-fact." There were a number of sideways looks at Will. Will just looked a bit irritated and shook his head. Jordan nodded slowly.

"Thanks."

"William, I hear your grandmother is a favorite in the race for Governor." Will shrugged halfheartedly.

"That's what I read in the papers." Mr. Morgenstern didn't seem thrilled with Will's flippancy, but didn't engage him further.

"Now, if the young men promise to be on their best behavior, they can all stand up too. They've become a bit of a spectacle restrained on the ground like that." As I was slowly helped up, I realized the music in the club wasn't playing. Unlike Jordan and Will, whom were left completely unattended, the rest of us had personnel remaining right on our sides. Once I was on my feet, I finally made eye contact with Clary. She looked rattled, and I knew it was more than just the fight that was throwing her for a loop. My instincts to comfort her and hold her in my arms immediately kicked in; without any regard to anything else going on, I started to take a step in her direction, and ended up with a firm hand holding my arm. I glanced at the guy with an automatic glare and had to resist the urge to punch that shit eating grin off his face. I could just tell he was begging me to step out of line. He was a big guy, and though two guys wrestled me to the ground, this guy could probably due some damage if he wanted, not to mention that he'd probably end up with assistance. I took a deep breath and looked back towards Clary; her eyes were on her father now.

"Drinks on me tonight. Enjoy." Mr. Morgenstern said in a moderate voice. The music started up promptly and the crowd quickly fled to the bar. Mr. Morgenstern took a few steps closer to where me and the other guys were standing and seemed to be looking us over.

"All superficial injuries I imagine. Nothing broken, nobody seriously injured. That one that ended up on the ground looks a bit worse for wear." He glanced at Simon, he was still sitting on the ground with his head tipped back trying to apply pressure to his nose that was bleeding. There were quiet murmurs by everybody else.

"Good." Mr. Morgenstern started to walk closer to the girls. He seemed to step on something and stopped walking. He looked down and gently tapped a large shard of glass with his shoe, likely part of a broken mug. He glanced around, possibly assessing the knocked over tables and barstools.

"I'll pay for any damage to the bar." Ragnor looked a bit taken aback, but didn't argue.

"That's very generous of you Sir."

"Well I just hate to see a fine establishment get slapped with citations or closed for serving minors…" He gave Ragnor a knowing look and Ragnor swallowed hard.

"…No need to make a bigger deal of this than necessary." Ragnor nodded.

"That's very kind of you Sir."

"Pangborn, Blackwell, Fey" Mr. Morgenstern snapped his fingers. I was temporarily confused as three men in black stepped forward from behind him.

"Do any of _these_ belong to you?" Mr. Morgenstern said nonchalantly with a flourish of his hand. Pangborn Jr., Blackwell Jr., Mel, Seelie, and Kaelie looked very uncomfortable.

"Yes Sir." There were three affirmatives as the men stalked forward and stood with their children; there were a few harsh words exchanged, but then they were all quiet.

"Hmm. Well that is unfortunate. I don't suppose they just ended up mixed up in this altercation by chance." Starkweather shook his head slightly.

"No Sir. I'd say they were deliberately involved in this _mishap_." Mr. Morgenstern took a deep breath.

"Very well…As all mishaps go that begin with young ladies, I assume there was a young man at the heart of this dispute." Mr. Morgenstern appeared to very deliberately look at Clary. She didn't say a word, he really didn't give her time to, but he got almost an amused hint of a smirk on his face.

"I see." Mr. Morgenstern said simply. I had the strong urge to put my arms around Clary, to protect her, to defend her, to be by her side if she needed me, but I barely leaned forward, I didn't even lift my foot off the ground, when I felt the hand on my arm tighten uncomfortably and jerk me back slightly. This guy had to be on steroids, he was built like a horse. I shot the man another glare and he smirked.

"Now, I will be very disappointed if I hear of any more such skirmishes. This is not how things are done around here…" Mr. Morgenstern seemed to take the time to briefly look each one of us in the eye. He had a rather cold and unsettling look to his gaze. He took the last couple steps to Clary and put a hand on her shoulder. Just about everybody nearby seemed to gasp and their mouths dropped open. Not that I thought it was that dramatic of a display, but the guy didn't exactly come across as touchy-feely. This was the first time he blatantly acknowledged her, and based on the reactions around us, he definitely was making a point. He stood there for a brief moment, and if any words were exchanged, I didn't hear them. Then he took Clary's hand somewhat formally, holding it in his, but raised up in the air between them, and walked her over and stood in front of Jordan, Will, Alec, and me.

"Which one is he?" He asked softly. Clary looked up at him like a deer in headlights. She looked at me hesitantly and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Jace." She replied cautiously. He nodded. Starkweather had shadowed him at every move and he spoke without any apparent cue to do so.

"Mr. Jonathan Christopher Wayland Sir." Starkweather said quietly. A chill went through my body; I find it's never good when people throw around my full name. It's especially creepy when I don't know the people. Mr. Morgenstern looked at me for a brief moment. In an almost seamless movement: he dropped Clary's left hand and reached his right hand out to me; I went to reach for his hand but felt the slightest resistance for a fraction of a second, barely noticeable; Mr. Morgenstern ever so briefly diverted his eyes to the man holding my arm; my arm was immediately dropped and I was shaking Mr. Morgenstern's hand. Had I been an onlooker, I wouldn't have even noticed the minor hiccup in the handshake. His handshake was firm, but surprisingly not intimidating. I could only absentmindedly think of how uncomfortable his gaze was; his eyes seemed so penetrating.

"Wayland? As in, the son of Michael Wayland?" Mr. Morgenstern asked quizzically, he hesitated as he blatantly held my hand for a moment longer. I felt my breath hitch; I didn't even have time to respond, though I immediately wondered if the question was even directed to me.

"Yes. I believe so Sir, though he is the adopted child of the Lightwood family." Mr. Morgenstern nodded as he dropped my hand. I had a deep down sickness in the pit of my stomach. These people knew way too many details about me.

"Interesting." He grabbed up Clary's left hand again and seemed to take a brief moment to look down at it before he offered it to me. I vaguely wondered if he was looking at her ring, though this didn't seem like the most appropriate time to tell him we were engaged; the thought was fleeting as I took Clary's hand gratefully without hesitation and pulled her to my side as we simultaneously wrapped our arms around each other tightly. There was something reassuring about having her in my arms, and knowing she wanted to be in my arms as much as I needed to be holding her. I asked her quietly if she was alright, though she spoke, she didn't answer my question.

"This is my father." Her words were very quiet and it's not likely anybody besides me and perhaps her father heard her. A smile seemed to just touch his lips as he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked back and forth at Clary and I. I felt his hand was a bit firmer than necessary on my shoulder, but not uncomfortably so.

"Clarissa…I'm rather disappointed by your selection of jewelry…" Whether intentionally or subconsciously Clary reached up and pulled out her necklace she had been wearing tucked into her dress. There were murmurs throughout the crowd.

"Nice touch, but no. That was not what I was refereeing to My Dear…I find myself surprised _twice_ this evening…That doesn't happen often…I don't like surprises…Tea Tuesday…10:00 sharp." He looked back and forth between us. Clary looked mildly uncertain as she glanced from her father to me and back again.

"I'm not sure-" He furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he cut her off.

"Not a request Dear…" She tensed slightly and I tightened my arms around her reflexively. He lowered his voice greatly as he continued to speak and directed his gaze to me.

"…If you opted not to ask my permission, don't you wish to properly ask for my blessing?…" The guy just suddenly appeared in Clary's life, why would I ask his permission, or even for his blessing for that fact? He doesn't know Clary, let alone me. I wasn't going to get into it with him though; I'd check with Clary later if it mattered to her if we had his blessing. Without any hesitation he turned his gaze to Clary.

"…Besides, you have a dress fitting scheduled…You will both be at the party on Friday will you not? I can't say how pleased that will make me. The young Mr. Wayland will need to be fitted for a tux. I'm sure the tailor can accommodate for you both at the same fitting. We can start discussing some details of the wedding as well. I'd like to pay all expenses of course, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Tuesday." He gave Clary a confident look, but didn't wait for a reply. After a brief moment, he squeezed my shoulder lightly before dropping his arm, and then shifted slightly to Clary. He scooped up her necklace and carefully corrected the clasp that had come around to the front as he spoke in an elevated firm tone.

"The young lady and her fiancé are very close very personal relations of mine…" He carefully dropped her necklace and gave her a hint of a smile before he took a couple steps and turned out towards the crowd. There were a lot more people than before paying attention at this point.

"…You will treat them as such." Without another word he walked away with Starkweather close behind. Pangborn Jr., Blackwell Jr., Seelie, Kaelie, Mel, and their fathers as well as all of the other men dressed in black were right behind them. I could feel the eyes boring holes through me, and I was sure Clary had to feel the same.

"Magnus. You failed to mention you were so well connected." Ragnor said in a questioning tone with his wide eyes on Clary. Magnus laughed.

"Yes. Well, I find it's always good to have friends in high places." Magnus said sarcastically. I could feel the tension through Clary's body and without another word I started to usher her towards the door. I could hear the footsteps of a number of people following us; I just hoped they were all people we had come with. Once we got outside and walked about 100 feet I glanced back. I recognized everybody accept for a couple people that were dressed in black and following much farther behind, it was possible it was just a coincidence the other individuals had left the club at the same time as we had, but I very much doubted that. The walk back to the cottage was eerily quiet. When we approached the cottage I glanced behind me and noticed the same two figures in the distance, or two people in black, I really didn't know if they were the same exact people. I had a feeling they were Clary's father's men.

It wasn't until we walked into the cottage that the questions started to fly. At first it was indiscernible who was asking what, but after a few minutes, everybody seemed to calm down enough to be coherent. I had quietly asked Clary if she wanted to just ignore everybody and go into the bedroom, but she said it was fine. We walked into the living room and sat down together on the loveseat. Besides her hair being messed up, Clary looked fine. Magnus and Alec sat on one side of the couch. Magnus hadn't been touched, but Alec had a good bruise on his jaw line. Maia and Jordan sat on the other end of the couch. Maia's hair was a mess and she had blood on her top; though she didn't appear to be bleeding from anywhere. Jordan had a small cut at his eyebrow that was bleeding and a partially swollen lip that was bleeding. Simon sat on the sofa chair. He looked the worst. He had a swollen bloody lip, a huge black eye, and his nose looked banged up pretty good. Izzy just stood leaning up against the chair with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, giving Clary a very deep look. Izzy's hair was all messed up, she had four decent scratches down her arm, and she had about a six inch tear up the hem of her dress. Will had followed us all back to the cottage and was standing behind the loveseat with his hands on the back of it looking down towards Clary. Will didn't look like he had a hair out of place, though I know I saw him fighting.

"So anything you feel like sharing?" Izzy asked heavily. Clary swallowed hard.

"So…I ah…recently met my father, and…ah…he was the man back at the club,…um…Mr. Morgenstern, or…ah...Mr. Valentine Morgenstern actually…and I ah…any questions?" She said hesitantly. I gently grazed my thumb back and forth on her side.

"Oh, I've got questions…" Simon snapped. Clary rolled her eyes.

"So you knew you were a Morgenstern, yet you didn't feel like sharing that piece of information when I told you what Sebastian said?" Well the room erupted in a number of questions to that and it turned into Simon divulging the whole story Sebastian told him, which led to a number of additional questions. We sat in the living room for what felt like hours discussing what was going on.

"Ok, ok. I get the whole not sharing what Sebastian said at the time, but let's move on from that. I'd like to talk a little more about your father." Alec said with a gentle look. Clary took a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?" Alec shrugged.

"Why does everybody seem to act like, I don't know, like he's Caesar or something?" Though he had been rather quiet up until this point, Will half chuckled half coughed.

"Something funny over there?" Magnus questioned. Will shook his head as he composed himself.

"Nope."

"Oh come on now. I love a good joke." Magnus pressed. Will and Clary seemed to exchange a quick look.

"Go on Will. Get it off your chest." Clary said lazily. Will intertwined his fingers behind his head as he cracked his neck.

"I would have never guessed in a million years you were Valentine's daughter, even with that ring on. You're like opposite ends of the spectrum…Do you have any idea what kind of man your father is suspected of being?" Clary shrugged.

"Being suspected of something and being found guilty isn't the same thing." She sounded drained. She seemed somewhere between overwhelmed and exhausted. Jordan laughed a short humorless laugh.

"The giggles are spreading." Magnus said sarcastically. Jordan scratched the back of his head.

"I don't giggle." Jordan muttered.

"Come on Jordan what's on your mind?" Alec said hastily.

"You can't pin anything on the guy. He's never going to be found guilty of anything. He doesn't get his hands dirty. He's got all those goons for that. He gives the orders, but all those thugs in black carry them out…" He rattled off rather animatedly. He seemed to suddenly realize he was talking and just trailed off and took an exasperated breath.

"Plain English Jordan. What are you trying to say?" I snapped. It was quiet for a minute.

"I'm venting, just ignore me." Jordan said as he shook his head. Before I could attempt to pry, Will chuckled again and I looked over my shoulder.

"Will?" We stared each other down for a short moment.

"Alright…Just don't say you heard this from me…You ever see the movie The Godfather Jace?" I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded.

"Well from what I hear, the Morgenstern family is as close to the Corleone family as I've ever heard of in real life." I swallowed heard.

"Super." I glanced down at Clary and she was giving me a somewhat uneasy smile. I took a deep breath.

"We're going to bed." I muttered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Timeout..." Simon said rapidly as he dramatically made the timeout gesture with his hands.

"...Clary's father is like a mob boss? You can't just drop a bomb like that and go to bed." Simon said a bit harsh.

"Watch us." Without any hesitation, ignoring the calling voices behind us, I stood up and ushered Clary down the hall and to my bedroom. It was already after 2:00 so we just decided to go to sleep and talk about everything in the morning. I left the bedroom to go to the bathroom. I quickly surveyed the damage while I brushed my teeth. I didn't look like I had a mark on my face, but I could feel I had gotten a couple good hits to my chest and abs, I'd probably have a bruise or two in the morning. When I got back to my room Clary was lying in bed facing out with one of my t-shirts on. The lights were off, she had pushed the window open, and turned the fan on. It was pretty hot and uncomfortable in my room, not that it was much better outside, but it was a little cooler. The blankets were all pushed down to the foot of the bed. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed closest to the wall lying on my side and pulled her close to me; her back to my chest. She took a deep breath and relaxed into my body, though I could tell she was still a little tense. She turned over her shoulder and I kissed her lips gently and we each whispered our goodnights. She settled back in and I lay there thinking over the evening. It felt like it took forever to fall asleep.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I glanced over at the clock, it was after 3:30. Jace's breathing had become soft and steady and I knew he was finally asleep. I wondered if I could really just give my father back the ring at this point. I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. It's not like he outright did anything wrong, I just still had this uneasy feeling about him. I liked the idea that my father pretty much told everybody to leave us alone, but I wasn't sure if I liked the position that put me in or Jace for that matter. He also offered to pay for my wedding, but again, any financial assistance he provided me would likely come with an expectation. I wasn't just walking into my father's world, I was bringing Jace with me, and I really wasn't sure if I wanted to do that to him. Tomorrow. Jace said we'd talk tomorrow and we would. I'd ask Jace what he thought, what he wanted to do. I carefully climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. I finally brushed my teeth and brushed my hair out. I stared at myself in the mirror. I had my mother's same auburn red curly hair, her emerald green eyes, and the soft dusting of freckles. Though there was something in the shape of my face, the cheekbones, and the jaw line. I could see him, I could see my father. I didn't know my father, the man he might pretend to be or the man he really was, but maybe I didn't need to, maybe I just needed to follow my mother's instincts. I didn't need a fancy life or a big wedding. I just needed Jace. He could be enough, couldn't he? I wished my mother were here, I wished Luke were here, nothing was missing before. Now something was missing from my life and there was a part of me that wanted my father to fill that void. I splashed my face with cold water a couple times. I dried my face off and walked back to my room. I shut the door behind me. I must have splashed water onto Jace's shirt, because I realized the front was pretty damp. I changed into a dark green slip and left Jace's shirt spread out on my bureau to dry. I walked over to the nightstand and turned on the light. I picked up my sketch pad and climbed into bed. I leaned up against my headboard with my knees pulled up in front of me and used them as a table as I began to draw.

I woke up slowly to an odd feeling. I was lying on my stomach with my hands up under the pillows. I could feel a few strands of hair across my back, but my hair was mostly pushed off my body. I felt soft sensations move across my back and shoulders. It wasn't until I was fully awake that I realized the sensations were soft butterfly kisses. I felt the corners of my lips curve up into a smile. I heard Jace chuckle. His warm breath was against my ear.

"Good morning gorgeous." He whispered. I blinked a couple sleepy blinks as I woke up. I was lying on the pillow facing Jace; he was lying on the side of me, but partly leaning up against the headboard with a couple pillows helping to prop him up. He had stopped kissing me and was gazing at me affectionately while he gently stroked my hair. I was facing out and quickly realized I was in Jace's room and not my own, though I remembered sketching, I just didn't remember ever falling asleep, and I knew I didn't come back in Jace's room. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and I smiled further.

"You look really tired." He said softly. I chuckled.

"What time is it?" He glanced behind him.

"Just after eleven." I closed my eyes again. I felt a kiss against my forehead.

"Want to go to Panera Bread?" He asked softly. That did sound good, after a long moment of contemplation I opened one of my eyes and peeked at Jace; he chuckled.

"That means I have to get up." I mumbled. He laughed.

"Yes, but I think it's probably about time. How late did you stay up?' He asked gently. I shrugged.

"I don't know, five maybe." He shook his head.

"No wonder you're tired." I realized Jace was wearing dark green cargo shorts and a white polo short sleeve shirt. His hair looked damp and he smelled like soap and cologne. I opened my eyes all the way.

"How long have you been up?" He shrugged.

"A while. I woke up around eight and you were gone, so I freaked out a bit. I thought you were making a run for it…" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"…but I found you asleep in your bed. You were in a ball with your sketch book and a pencil still in your hand, so I figured out you fell asleep drawing. You looked pretty uncomfortable, so I brought you in here…" He reached out and put a hand on my cheek.

"…I've become partial to you being close to me…" We both smiled.

"…I laid down with you for about an hour, but I couldn't fall back to sleep, so I ended up getting up and going for about an hour run and then I came back and took a shower-" I furrowed my eyebrows at him as I cut him off. I could tell it was another hot sunny day even with the shade shut and the fan on.

"You ran in this heat?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I've got to start running earlier or later though, I felt like I was going to throw up or pass out about halfway into my run. I actually walked back the last mile or so."

"How long do you run for?" He shrugged.

"About six miles. I haven't clocked it out here." I buried my face in my pillow. Who runs six miles? He ruffled the back of my hair.

"What?" He asked sounding a bit amused. I looked back at him and shook my head slightly.

"So we'll never run together." I could hear the disappointment in my voice. I always see couples running together and I guess that just wouldn't ever be Jace and I. He looked so sweet.

"Of course we can. How far do you run?"

"About two miles and it takes me about a half hour." He looked somewhat amused.

"I stand corrected…" He said sarcastically. I buried my face in my pillow again.

"…Warm up. I could do a warm up run with you, or a cool down run." I turned my head towards him and shot him a slight glare.

"I can't tell if you're mocking me or just trying to humor me?" I muttered. He smirked.

"Maybe I'm just being sincere." He looked so cute, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright. I'm getting up. I need coffee." I mumbled as I sat up.

"Yeah. You're a bit grouchy, but I wasn't going to say anything." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're way too cherry." I muttered. He smirked.

"Probably all those endorphins from running…You should try it sometime." I mock glared at him as I grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it. He laughed.

"Does someone need a hug?" He said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me in a somewhat restraining way. I shook my head with a chuckle.

"You did not just pull an Elf line on me?" He laughed. He still had his arms around me, but he had loosened them. He gave my nose a quick peck.

"You don't even look like a raccoon this morning." He said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Oh get away from me." I teased as I pushed my hands against his chest. He flinched as he pulled away.

"Wow. I'm stronger than I thought." I muttered. He shook his head.

"I'm damaged goods." I furrowed my eyebrows at him. He lifted up his shirt to reveal two large bruises; one on his chest, where I had pushed him, and one on his abdomen. I rested a hand gently on each bruise.

"Oh honey." I said softly as I shifted my concerned gaze back to his face. He rolled his eyes as he pull his shirt back down.

"I'm fine. You should see the other guy…" He chuckled.

"…Actually you should see Simon. He was definitely hurting this morning." I cringed.

"This is all my fault." I muttered softly, more to myself than to him. He shook his head.

"No. You didn't beat us all up." I was looking down at the bed, just thinking over last night. For a short moment this morning I had forgotten all the craziness. Jace put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to face him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Nobody blames you. Get up. We'll go out and get something to eat. Have coffee. We'll talk." I nodded slowly. He kissed my lips softly and let his lips linger a moment. I took a deep breath when he pulled away. I stretched my shoulders up and let them fall. I just felt much more relaxed suddenly. Jace just had a way of making me feel like everything was going to be alright. He smiled.

"Feel a little better?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…You should kiss Simon and make him feel better." I was laughing even before Jace started tickling me. He let up quicker than I thought he would.

"Come on, let's go. Izzy made the coffee this morning and it was horrible." I reluctantly climbed out of bed and got a smack on the ass. I chuckled as I rolled my eyes at Jace. I glanced around his room and quickly started making plans to move some of my clothes in here. This wasn't the first time I found myself in lingerie and little to nothing else to wear. My dress from last night was in Jace's hamper, but I had no interest in digging it out. Though I had to remember to dig it out eventually; that needed to be dry cleaned. I had become pretty familiar with Jace's bureau drawers at this point and dug out a faded blue Yankees t-shirt. I was beginning to feel like Jace was intentionally only giving me Patriots t-shirts to wear. I didn't have anything against the Yankees; I had to nip this negative connotation in the butt before it became a thing. Luckily Jace's t-shirts are so big on me they're more like dresses. I pulled it on and turned around so he could see what I was wearing. I gestured dramatically just so there was no mistaken that I had a Yankees shirt on. He smirked, but didn't say anything. Jace was already making the bed before I even got to the bedroom door. I headed out of Jace's room. I stopped in my room to grab some clothes before I went to the bathroom.

It took me just about forty-five minutes to take a shower, shave, do my makeup, throw my wet hair up in a scrunchy, and get dressed. I wasn't happy to see my bruises looked similar to the day before, but it was too hot not to wear a tank top. I put on a nude pushup bra and lace thong set. I pulled on a pair of white, lightweight, stretch, denim, cut-off shorts. I put on a light blue, scoop neck, loose fitting tank top. It had beaded rhinestone and pearl embellishments down both sides like racing stripes giving the shirt a fun twinkle. I would have loved to put on something with spaghetti straps, but this was pretty airy and should be comfortable. It hid most of the bruising, and what it didn't hide wasn't that noticeable. I slipped my engagement ring back on before I grabbed up my night clothes and headed back to my room.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Clary seemed to take forever to get ready, so after I straightened up my room I went in her room to wait for her. We were going to have to do something about this my room her room thing soon. I couldn't wake up with her not there again; my heart just about stopped this morning. Fortunately it was so late in the day everybody had already taken off. I didn't want to get caught up with a whole bunch of questions about Clary's father this morning. I wanted a chance for the two of us to talk about things.

I couldn't help but notice her sketch pad still lying on her bed. I picked it up as I sat down and made myself comfortable. I leaned up against her headboard and crossed my stretched out legs. I opened the book to the first picture, it was the only one I knew I hadn't seen before; it was just a number of colorfully wrapped presents. I flipped through the pictures I had seen before and got to the last one. She had drawn a wedding sketch in black and white of the two of us. We were both standing and looking at each other just inches apart. Our hands were intertwined. Clary had on a wedding gown. It was fitted through the bodice and strapless, but it was puffy from the waist down and had a train that ran off the page. Her long curly hair was predominately down, with some pulled up around her face and toped with a veil that flowed down her back. I stood facing her clearly wearing a tuxedo. We were both looking at each other with smiles on our faces, we both looked very happy. I couldn't help but smile as I stared at the picture. I found myself flipping back to the other picture she had drawn of me. The look on my face was such a contrast; it was as different as day and night. I looked in pain in the other picture, but I looked clearly happy in this one. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Clary. I closed the sketch book and quickly put it down; she had referred to it as a diary of sorts, so I wasn't sure how she'd feel about me looking through it without asking. Clary gave me an amused look and shook her head at me as she closed and locked the door. She tossed the handful of clothes she had into the hamper as she walked over to the bed. She leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. I reached my hand up and cupped the back of her head as I held her there just a little longer. I kissed her lips a few more times before I dropped my hand and she stood with a smile on her face.

"You look gorgeous as always." I said softly. Her lips curved up a bit more.

"You look pretty damn sexy yourself." I smirked and shot her a wink.

"I know." She shook her head at me with an amused look on her face and walked over to the closet. She slipped on a pair of white sandals. She walked over to her vanity and put on her watch, and a pair of earrings. She fiddled with a few purses until she just had a white one in her hand. She walked back over by the bed.

"I'm ready." I climbed off the bed and stood up. I wrapped my arms around her and peppered her lips with a number of butterfly kisses. I had just got my hand to her scrunchy when her hand latched onto mine as she shook her head.

"Leave it." She said with a chuckle as she pulled my hand away. I gave her a very sweet look.

"I like it down." I said softly. She shook her head.

"It is a million degrees and humid outside. My hair stays up; at least for right now." She brought her lips to mine for a quick peck and broke out of my arms. She scooped up my hand and towed me down the hall.

The trip to Panera Bread seemed unusually quick. We discussed her father and I could tell Clary was curious, but apprehensive to get to know him, so we settled that we'd go over for tea and talk to him. I told her all things considered I'd still support her decision if she wanted her biological father to be part of her life, but I really wanted to be there whenever she met with him, at least for right now, until we were certain what we were dealing with. We could speculate all we wanted, but we really didn't know that much about the man. She seemed comfortable with the compromise and we decided not to spend any more time on the issue today. I could tell whenever she talked about him she seemed to get tense and I didn't want her to worry unnecessarily.

We sat at Panera Bread while we ate and had coffee. Our feet were touching under the table and our arms laid across the table with our hands joined. We occasionally engaged in a game of thumb wrestling or merely traced each other's hands. We talked about books, movies, and hobbies. I talked to her a bit about her thoughts on going to college, I wasn't sure if she could apply to go full time in the fall, but she could apply to go part time and apply for full time come spring if she wanted to. I heard the university had an amazing art program, though I wasn't sure if that's what she would want to go to college for. She sounded pretty interested and definitely enthusiastic about the art program. She said she'd look into it when we got back.

After we left we decided to go for a walk on the shade covered trails by the stables. We discussed how Clary had to go between two rooms in the cottage and we were both on the same page that she might as well just move her stuff into my room. I told her I'd empty three of the drawers in the bureau, none of them were even half full anyway, and she could have half the closet too. She seemed pretty happy. We discussed our living arrangements and we decided seeing I didn't start school for another month and a half and I wasn't working this summer, I'd just come back to her apartment with her. She'd give a two week notice at her job when she got back and I could work on packing her stuff during the day while she was working. She was concerned about breaking her lease, seeing she'd have to pay four months rent for breaking it early, but I told her not to worry about it. My father had an incredible life insurance policy, and I didn't want her to think twice about the money, I'd pay for the fees.

We talked and joked for the afternoon while we traversed the trails. We finally made our way back to the peach rose bushes and we stopped to smell the roses, but Clary wouldn't pick any. She said she knew they would just die quickly while we walked and she rather leave the flowers for everybody else passing by to enjoy. We enjoyed the sweet smell of the flowers for a few minutes while I held Clary tightly in my arms and kissed her just as tenderly as I remembered kissing her on her sixteenth birthday. I had for so long thought of that kiss as the most memorable kiss I had ever had, but now each time I kissed Clary it seemed more amazing than the time before. After a short stop to appreciate the roses and the moment, we continued on our way.

Clary had locked her purse in the trunk of the car so she wouldn't have to deal with carrying it, but she had taken off her shoes at some point and she held them while she walked in the water and climbed along the rocks. I skipped stones and abandoned all hopes of not getting my sandals wet as I found myself darting into the water from time to time to steady her when I was afraid she would slip off of an algae cover rock. Clary was shocked that I had never been to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, so we made plans to go the weekend after we got back. I couldn't believe she had never seen a Broadway musical having grown-up in the area, so we also made plans to minimally see Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserable in the near future. I also made myself a mental note to get tickets to The Rockettes Christmas Spectacular since she had never seen that either; tickets sell out way in advance for that one.

It was terribly hot and humid even in the shade and the heat of the day was definitely noticeable as sweat slowly trickled down from my temples and of my shirt stuck to my back. I had brought two bottles of water that I bought from Panera Bread and had put them in my large side pockets, but we had recently finished them. I had questioned if we should head back, but Clary announced she was going swimming first. We didn't have suits, but I followed her as she walked a hundred feet or so off the trail. She stripped off all her clothes and left them on the grass before she wadded out into the water. I just chuckled at my naked goddess as I followed her lead. My body was hot and sticky from salty sweat and the water felt really good. She refused to get her hair wet, but I took no time to dive under and let the water rinse my hair and face. I teased her that I was going to throw her in the deeper water, but she looked pretty serious when she scolded me that she'd be pissed if she went under, that her hair would be a mess of knots if it got wet. We swam out until neither of us could reach the bottom and we swam around letting the water cool our bodies. It was relatively quiet, except the chirping of song birds, the occasional crocking of frogs, and the constant sound of the water lapping gently against the shore. I could faintly smell the floral scents of the outdoors.

When we finally ventured closer to shore again, and I could touch the silky, sandy ground, I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her close to me. She smiled and laughed as I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up. She rested her hands gently on my shoulders and looked down at me as I whirled her around in circles in the water. I lowered her slowly and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She looked so happy. I gazed into her sparkling green eyes. She had a huge smile on her glistening face and her cheeks were very pink, but that was probably from the heat of the day. I could smell the grapefruit of her shampoo and the soft citrus smell of the perfume she had been using recently. I peppered her lips, her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead with soft kisses. I could taste the salt of the sweat still on her skin. Clary's hand tangled into my hair as she guided me to her lips again. She parted her lips and I responded immediately as she deepened the kiss. After a long passionate kiss, she pulled back and looked at me mischievously. I couldn't help but laugh as I gave her a questioning look.

"You don't carry condoms in your wallet do you?" She asked somewhat timidly. I laughed as I threw my head back slightly.

"Yes I do." I said in an amused tone. She smiled as she raised her eyebrows up and down. I smirked as she pulled my lips back to hers. She pressed her lips to mine and my body reacted. My arms tightened around her body and I held her firmly to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and moved her body against mine very deliberately. I sucked in a breath. That felt very good. My hands caressed down her back and over her ass. Her body continued to move slowly against mine and I distractedly thought I might need to readjust things a bit. As the thought began to become more of a focus, but before I reacted, her hands moved down my chest and abdomen until she found what she was looking for, and she was fully capable of readjusting things for me. I let out a soft moan.

"Besides the fact my wallet is way over there on shore, you know we can't use a condom in the water right?" I murmured against her lips. She laughed.

"Yes I do." She mimicked my same tone I had used with her moments before. I chuckled.

"Just checking." I said softly, my lips never leaving hers.

"I just thought we could…play in the water a little first." She sounded so cute. I chuckled.

"We certainly can." I parted her lips with mine again and kissed her deeply. I could feel my heart pounding like crazy. There was undeniably an added thrill and excitement being out in the open like this. Clary definitely wasn't as conservative as I once pictured her, she had a lot of adventure in her, in a lot of different ways, and I liked it. The more time I spent with her, the more I fell in love with her, if that's even possible. By the time we got out of the water I had a deep down burning that only her wet body could quench.

The condom was a little bit of a trick seeing we were both all wet, but we figured it out. It took me about two seconds to get that scrunchy out of her hair once our bodies were tangled together. She laughed, but I didn't hear any objections. My arms rushed up and down her naked wet body and through her hair as our bodies tumbled and rolled over a number of times. Every murmur of my name on her lips and every soft moan that escaped her mouth excited me further. Her hands ran over my chest, shoulders, neck, and back as we kissed feverishly. I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone, and her chest, as she mirrored every kiss with her own.

My body lay against the soft grass as hers lay partially draped over the side of me. My arm was under her body, but wrapped around her and holding her tightly to me. One of her legs was crossed over one of mine, one of her arms was bent across my chest, her chin resting on the back of her hand, while her other hand played idly in my hair. Her hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in a wild mane; she had grass and leaves in it, but it didn't take away from how amazingly beautiful she looked. She gazed at me adoringly as I took my free hand and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. I lifted my head and pressed my lips to hers softly. I still found it hard to believe that she was all mine. I pulled back and stared into her eyes just mesmerized. She looked as happy as I felt, her eyes just sparked, her lips curved into a wide smile, and her cheeks had a soft pink glow. I brought my lips to hers again briefly.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" She said softly. I smiled wider as I idly twirled her hair between my fingers.

"I don't believe you have." She brought her lips to mine and kissed me softly.

"I love you so much Jace."

"I love you too Clary." I said quietly. I rested my hand on her cheek and brought my lips to hers for another soft kiss.

"So you're not sick of me yet." I joked. She smiled an amused smile.

"Far from." She said sweetly. She kissed my lips gently. I found myself absentmindedly plucking out some of the foreign debris from her hair. She laughed as she lifted herself slightly off of me and attempted to run her hand through her hair, which was a failed attempt as her knotted hair resisted her efforts.

"Nice…My hair officially looks like a bird's nest." She said sarcastically as she pulled a small twig from her hair and looked at it. I had to suppress a laugh. She continued to try to roughly comb her hand through her hair. I reached up and grabbed her hand.

"You look gorgeous." I said softly as I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles gently. She looked amused as she rolled her eyes at me. I laced our fingers together as I brought my lips to hers again. We lay on the ground exchanging a few more soft kisses and whispering affectionate words. After a short time we decided to go for another quick dip before we headed back. I was getting pretty hungry and I was sure Clary had to be too. Clary still refused to get her hair wet, commenting it would only make it worse, so she put it up in her scrunchy, which took us a surprisingly long time to find. We went in the water just long enough to cool down again and rinse the sweat and the earth off of us. We both ended up using my t-shirt to dry off a little, but I immediately became aware my white shirt was very unforgiving and now looking pretty dirty. Apparently the water hadn't washed the dirt off of our bodies as well as it could have. I didn't even bother putting the shirt back on, I just tossed it over my shoulder as we started back towards the trail hand and hand. Clary continued to walk barefoot with her shoes in her other hand.

I took my phone out of my pocket as I climbed into the car and realized I had a missed text from Izzy around 6:00; she just wanted me to call her letting her know our plans for the night. I glanced at the clock, it was just after 6:30. I had Clary call Izzy while I started driving. Maia and Izzy were making a surf and turf dinner. They had gone shopping and bought lobsters, clams, steaks, corn on the cob, baking potatoes, and an assortment of sweets. Apparently, Alec and Magnus went shopping earlier, Alec bought some monster of a grill, and he really wanted to use it. Izzy said dinner probably wouldn't be ready until 7:30 or so, and there would be plenty of food. Knowing Maia there'd be plenty of food for an entire football team. I'm not a big seafood fan, but steak sounded great, and Clary loves lobster, so we didn't hesitate to say we'd be home in twenty. Clary asked if Izzy needed anything else, but she said they were covered. She and Maia had already bought all the food, and Alec and Magnus were picking up alcohol. We were about five minutes away from the cottage when Izzy sent a text asking us to pick up ice to make margaritas, apparently Alec forgot. That was easy, so we stopped at a nearby gas station and grabbed a bag. Actually, Clary ran in, seeing as I still didn't have a shirt on.

I could already smell the smoke in the air as we got out of the car and I could just imagine Alec standing in front of the grill with a beer in one hand and a stupid happy grin on his face. Alec doesn't shop like Izzy, she buys everything designer, Alec usually could care less, but when he wants something nice, he spares no expense. He wears the same faded hole-ridden clothes until Magnus sneaks them out of his wardrobe, but he drives a brand new Audi. Though I wouldn't be surprised to find out Mayrse and Robert paid for the grill.

Clary and I entered the cottage apprehensively. I wondered if she was thinking what I was thinking, that there was potentially a room full of people on the other side of the door waiting to bombard her with questions about her father. Luckily when we walked inside I only saw Izzy and Maia in the kitchen and nobody else. I would have gone around through the living room, but I was carrying the bag of ice. As we walked into the kitchen, Izzy was sitting with her back to us wrapping ears of corn in tin foil at the table, while Maia was standing at the counter next to the stove sprinkling a cookie sheet full of raw steaks with seasoning. Clary and I were completely harassed when we walked into the kitchen, but not about her father, apparently our appearance was a huge distraction.

"Hey g-…What did you do to your hair?" Maia shrieked as she looked up from the steaks towards us. Clary just laughed and ignored the question as we walked into the kitchen. Izzy glanced over her shoulder at us.

"It's not even just your hair…Your shorts and your shirt…You're filthy…Did you trip and fall and roll down a hill?" Izzy looked semi-serious. I tried to suppress a laugh, but it came out more as a cough. I looked over at Clary and realized she had more dirt on her than I originally noticed. Her white shorts and light blue top weren't looking all too clean; though my shirt was hands down still the dirtiest.

"No. I didn't fall down a hill…" Clary rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she got a cup of water.

"…What did you guys do today?" Clary asked nonchalantly as she downed the water and filled it again.

"I think the better question is…what did you two do today?" Maia asked in an amused tone. I put the bag of ice in the freezer before taking the cup from Clary with a wink as I walked over to take a closer look at the steaks Maia was preparing.

"Seriously, have you seen you're hair? You've got like leaves and crap in it." Izzy said with a somewhat disgusted look on her face. I reached out to pickup the seasoning Maia had just put down, I just wanted to see what she was seasoning the steaks with, but she swatted my hand out of the way. I quickly retracted my hand and looked up at her, she was looking at me with that motherly scolding look and I couldn't help but chuckle. I crossed my arms as I leaned up against the counter.

"I know exactly what my hair looks like thank you very much." Clary said shaking her head slightly and rolling her eyes. There was an assortment of partially cut up fruit on the table and Clary walked over and popped a cube of watermelon in her mouth.

"What happen to your shirt?" Maia said with a humorous look on her face. I glanced down at my shirt still draped over my shoulder and then at Maia.

"It's really hot outside. I took it off." I said sarcastically. Maia furrowed her eyebrows at me with an amused look on her face.

"I've got it…So you took off your shirt, then it fell on the ground and blew under some wet muddy shrubbery, and Clary had to crawl in after it?" Clary and I both laughed and exchanged a look.

"Yep." We both said as the same time, which just caused us both to laugh again. Izzy and Maia were both just shaking their heads and smiling at us. Maia gave Izzy a knowing look.

"They're like rabbits." Maia said sarcastically. Clary smiled mischievously.

"You bet your ass we are." Clary said heavily as she looked me up and down, which caused me to just about spit out my mouth full of water. I was somewhere between coughing and laughing as I followed Clary out of the kitchen and away from Maia and Izzy's laughter.

Knowing it'd take me a fraction of the time it would take Clary to shower and change, she was fine with me jumping in the shower quickly first. Of course about ten minutes later when I got out of the bathroom I was rather amused to find she had already emptied three of my bureau drawers and filled them with her own clothes, leaving my clothes on my bureau. She worked fast. While Clary was in the shower and after I had finished getting ready, I figured I'd move some more of Clary's stuff in my room. I answered Maia's silent pleas to get Izzy out of the kitchen and asked her to help me figure out what shoes and dresses in the closet belonged to Clary. Izzy was hesitant to leave Maia, but Maia was quick to encourage her to help me, saying everything in the kitchen was pretty much done. I had to suppress a laugh as Maia mouthed _thank you_ behind Izzy's back. Izzy teased me mercilessly about how I'd never survive having to share a room with a messy girl, but she helped me separate her stuff from Clary's. I'm not really sure why one girl needs so many purses and shoes, but I moved them all into my room along with everything else Clary had in the closet. I left Clary's makeup and jewelry at the vanity, apparently Izzy and Clary have been sharing a lot of that stuff, and seeing I didn't have a vanity in my room, Izzy suggested I just leave it all there for now. I finished putting Clary's stuff away and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and followed Maia and Izzy's less than subtle hints that the guys were all out back around the grill.

After a few initial jokes and questions about me _marring into the mafia_, I asked that the guys leave Clary alone and not ask her any more about her father unless she brings it up. Alec was reluctant to heed my request at first. I needed Magnus's delicate help to reassure him that Clary and I were talking about everything going on and that I would be keeping a close eye on her and taking exceptionally good care of her. I also had to promise that I would keep him informed of anything major that transpired and that he was free to come to me with any questions or concerns. Simon was a lot easier to convince. He thought it was awesome that Clary's father was some sort of crime boss. I tried to argue we couldn't be sure if her father was actually a crime boss, but Jordan wasn't helping my case at all. I gave up the argument and just suggested Simon get his head x-rayed; he might have some brain damage from the fight. It was pretty hard to dissuade Jordan from broaching the topic with her. He asked a million questions about what Clary knew about her father and questioned if she'd considered going to the cops against him. I was finally able to convince him to give it a rest for at least a couple days. I insisted she didn't know anything right now, besides the gossip and rumors everybody else heard.

We all moved on to lighter topics and joked and bantered about how much our lives had changed over the course of the week. Jordan, Simon and I were all soon to be moving in with our significant others, and though Alec and Magnus seemed more than willing to get a place together, that wasn't going to happen while they attended school so far apart. Jordan, Simon, and I quickly made plans to help each other move. Jordan was the only one with a decent size vehicle, which wasn't even that big, so we expected we'd have to rent a U-Haul truck. Alec said he planned to head back to the city Sunday to spend some time with Mayrse and Robert so he'd be around for the next week or so to help as well. Magnus had to get back to work Monday, but said he'd drive down the following weekend if we still needed a hand. Soon after we worked out the details on the moves, Jordan got on my case again about proposing saying Maia wouldn't let the subject go. He was pretty indignant, but shut up pretty quick, when I suggested he just get the balls and propose to her; they had been dating for a few months and he did just spend the last few years pining over her.

I would have moved on from the topic of marriage, but Magnus decided it was the perfect time to throw a million wedding ideas at me. Apparently he knows a great wedding photographer and videographer, and a florist that's to die for. I suggested he get with Clary, because I didn't really care about any of that. He started asking me all these questions. Am and I suppose to have a date picked out right now or know what the color theme of the wedding is going to be? Alec got on my case when he found out that I hadn't called Mayrse and Robert yet. It's only been two days, but apparently I should have called them already. Simon was right there with Alec saying it wouldn't be good if they found out from somebody else and I really should make sure Izzy knew I hadn't told them yet. Jordan asked nonchalantly if I picked a best man yet, saying he had some bachelor party ideas to throw around. When I stated I thought it went without saying that Alec would be my best man, Alec said he was touched, but that he might just need to run that by Clary first; he kind of told her that he'd walk her down the aisle if she wanted and he didn't know if she was going to take him up on that offer. Everybody was really starting to make me crazy. I threatened to run off to Vegas if everybody didn't shut up, and that seemed to do the trick.

I mentioned the plays Clary and I planned on seeing and extended invitations for anybody else that wanted to come. Simon and Jordan looked at me like I was crazy, but Alec and Magnus thought it sounded fun. Magnus was appalled that Clary hadn't seen a Broadway musical. He also recommended Cats, but that was never one of my favorites; for some reason I could totally see why Magnus might like it though. Simon suggested I take Clary to a ball game. He said she's watched a number of games on TV with him, and though he couldn't promise he hadn't turned her into a Mets fan over the years, she definitely likes baseball. I made immediate plans to buy Clary some Yankees paraphernalia to help reverse any Mets tainting Simon may have caused. It hadn't previously crossed my mind to bring her to a game, but next thing I knew we were all planning to go out to see the Red Sox play the Yankees on August 8. I hadn't been to the new Yankee Stadium yet so I was pretty psyched. Alec and Magnus were both die hard Yankees fans like me and I already knew Simon was a Mets fan, but he was cool with seeing the Red Sox play the Yankees; it's always a fun rivalry. Izzy could care less about baseball, but Simon was sure she'd come along with everybody else. I was completely taken by surprised to find out Jordan and Maia were actually Red Sox fans. Who let this friendship happen? After some initial bantering, Jordan and I called it a truce. He had known I was a Yankees fan from the beginning, I don't exactly hide it, but I just never knew he was a Red Sox fan. He's a Patriot's fan though, so we could at least agree on that.

I finally chucked my long ago empty beer in the recyclables and headed towards the house. Ever so perceptive Magnus said he wasn't trying to discourage me from stealing another kiss from my sweetheart, but if I was purely going inside on a mission to get another beer, there were coolers of them up against the cottage. Though it wasn't completely true, I told him I was just looking for another beer. I hadn't even noticed that not far from where I was standing there were two coolers. One cooler was filled with ice cold beers and the other had an assortment of fruity drinks. I questioned all the ice, and Alec immediately threw Simon and Jordan under the bus. Apparently it wasn't that Magnus and Alec forgot to get ice while they were out, it was that Jordan and Simon had dumped it all in the coolers to keep the drinks cold. Simon and Jordan plead a very good case that it was more important to have a cold beer than frozen margaritas. I couldn't argue with that logic. Alec requested I grab him a Sam Adams Cherry Wheat and so I grabbed a Sam Adams for myself and another for him. I had grabbed a Bud Light earlier in the kitchen, but had there been any Sam Adams inside, I would have grabbed one.

A little while later, Clary came outside in a coral colored, short, v-neck, halter dress. It had an empire waist and then hung loosely. Her wet hair was again up in a scrunchy with a few stray curls falling around her face. She looked very hot as always. She had on flip flops and was carrying the cookie sheet full of raw steaks. I was standing by the grill closest to Alec, while Jordan, Simon, and Magnus were sitting in chairs. She had a beautiful smile on her face and kept her gaze on me as she approached the grill. Jordan just about jumped out of his chair to take the tray from Clary, joking that Alec may be able to cook vegetables on the grill, but it takes skill to cook a perfect steak.

With Clary's hands now free, I covered the short distance between us and wrapped my arms around her. I gently pressed my lips to hers a number of times. She was smiling that much more as I pulled away, but still kept my arms around her. I saw she had on the green sparkly eyeliner she had been wearing a lot lately. She also had on a pair of silver hoop earrings. Clary wasn't in my arms long before she was trying to go back inside to get more stuff that needed to be brought out. She passed on Izzy's request that the two folding tables that were in the storage shed be taken out and set-up; me and Simon said we'd take care of it. I held on to Clary for a few more soft kisses, but then she was out of my arms and heading back inside.

I realized belatedly that she hadn't worn her necklace with her father's ring on it all day. I wondered if she merely forgot or choose not to wear it. Clary and I had agreed not to talk anymore about her father today, and I was hopeful the guys would respect my request and stay clear of the topic as well. I couldn't imagine Maia prying much and I knew I couldn't ask Izzy not to say anything. Requesting that Izzy keep quiet on something always backfired and made her that much more likely to bring it up. Clary had been in a phenomenal mood all afternoon, and I just had a feeling that the mention of her father would put a damper on her mood. I couldn't believe how happy it made me to see her overjoyed like this; I just loved to see her in such a good mood.

After Clary went in the cottage, Simon and I put down our beers and went to work on getting the tables out of the shed. The tables were pretty gross. They looked like last time they were used they had been put away dirty. I absentmindedly wondered if we used these tables to play beer pong last year. Anyway, I knew they couldn't be put out like this, so we sprayed them down with the hose. Unfortunately Izzy yelled at us for, well I'm not really sure what we were yelled at for, getting the tables wet, or something like that. Izzy snapped at us to take out the rest of the chairs and the tiki torches from the shed, but to avoid drenching everything in the process. Clary came outside shortly after Izzy started her little hissy fit, and Clary seemed much more reasonable. She coaxed Izzy in the cottage and said she'd fix everything. Izzy shot Simon and me glares before she ventured inside. Simon and I took the rest of the chairs out, while Clary went inside to grab a few things. She came outside with towels and patted the tables dry. Then she put a plastic table cloth on each of the tables and they looked good to me. I was able to grab her for another quick kiss before she was back inside. Magnus took the lead on the tiki torches. He set up the six torches in almost a circle around us say that was the best way to keep the mosquitoes away. It wasn't quite 8:00 yet, so it was still light, but in another hour it would be dark, and the torches would help add some light too.

A short time later Izzy came out with a Margarita in hand and she seemed much more pleasant. Maia, Izzy, and Clary started to bring a variety of items out including: a huge pot of clams and steamers; a couple platters of cooked lobsters; an assortment of condiments; paper plates and silverware; cookies and brownies; a fruit salad; and a number of empty platters. I offered to help, but Clary told me the girls had everything under control and I should just relax; so I found myself a seat. Alec removed the corn on the cob and the baked potatoes from the grill and stacked them all on empty platters. Once the grill was finally freed up, Jordan headed over to it with his tray of steaks; he looked like he had been guarding that tray with his life. Jordan was actually quite comical the way he step-by-step walked Alec through making a perfect steak. From what I gathered, Maia did all the work seasoning the steaks and Jordan just threw them on the grill and flipped them, but Jordan insisted there was more to it than that. I was waiting for him to say_ the secret ingredient is love_ or_ and then a miracle occurs_, but he never did.

After the girls crammed the last of the items on the tables, Clary finally took a frufru drink out of the cooler and came over and gave me a light peck on the lips before she collapsed into my lap. Not that there weren't plenty of seats, but I was more than happy to have her right here with me. I put my arm around her and watched as one-by-one everybody grabbed a drink and settled into a seat. Jordan was still manning the grill and Maia was standing next to him sipping on a blue wine cooler, but everybody else was now sitting and relaxing. It was plenty hot enough, so there were no concerns that any of the food would get cold. The only food that was cold to start, was the butter, which Maia had moved into the cooler when she realized it was melting, and the fruit salad, but that seemed to be doing alright. The smell of the cooking steaks permeated through the air and it smelled really good outside. Once the steaks were what Jordan deemed perfect, he took them off the grill.

The evening carried on as everybody talked and joked and filled up on the banquet of food outside. The steaks were as good as Jordan promised, and the rest of the food was just as delicious. Magnus helped the girls put away most of the food as Alec, Simon, Jordan, and I got into a card game of Spades. After everything shy of the desserts was picked up, Clary came and sat in my lap. She didn't know how to play Spades, so I tried to teach her. We picked partners randomly and I ended up being Jordan's partner. Luckily we weren't having a very serious game, because Maia sat with Jordan, Izzy sat with Simon, and Magnus sat with Alec. Magnus and Izzy knew how to play, but Maia and Clary didn't, and they weren't picking up on it too quickly either. As the evening progressed the game turned into more of Clary and Maia against Izzy and Magnus; Clary and Maia were getting creamed. Everybody was just having a fun time though. It didn't seem to bother Clary one bit that she and Maia had taken a game that Jordan and I were winning by a landslide, and now they were losing. Of course I wouldn't point that out, but Simon made several backhanded complements of how Clary should play all the time because she was so much better than me and she really made the difference for his team; he thanked her profusely. Clary just laughed off his banter and seemed to be enjoying trying to learn how to bet and strategize. After it looked like Jordan and I couldn't possibly come back from the hole we were in, and I was getting pretty sick of Simon's boasting, Jordan and I delicately told Clary and Maia they had to relinquish the cards back to us. Alec and Simon were quick to take back their cards as well, but it didn't matter as Jordan and I proceeded to brutally bury Alec and Simon. It was a much longer game this way, but it was a lot of fun and everybody got to play. Jordan and I arguably gloated over our victory a bit too much, and in turn were booed repeatedly at the end of the game by Alec, Izzy, Magnus, and Simon. According to Simon, Jordan and I are never allowed to be partners again; though I'm not sure how much weight his word holds. Even with all the jokes and bantering, everybody seemed to have a really good time. I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun just hanging out; and nothing crazy happened.

Just before midnight, Clary and I decided to head inside and go to bed. She had told me earlier when we discussed it that it would take about thirty minutes to get to her father's, well mansion I guess, so I figured we'd leave just before 9:30. I knew we were meeting for tea, but I wanted to stop and get coffee and grab a breakfast sandwich first. I was actually really looking forward to seeing this place. She didn't describe it in much detail, but she said enough to peak my interest. I wanted to get a run in before we went, so I planned on setting the alarm for 7:30. Clary said she was going to get up with me, maybe get a quick run in too, but I really doubted that.

A short time later Clary and I were both snuggled up in bed. She had on a pink satiny shorts and camisole sleep set and I was stripped down to my boxers. It was still really hot, so I had the window pushed open and the fan on. We briefly recapped the night before we exchanged a few soft kisses and goodnights. Even with the unrelenting heat, I kept my arms securely around Clary as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Elf (2003) (Will Ferrell)**

_Buddy: "Does someone need a hug?"_

**The Godfather (1972) (Marlon Brando & Al Pacino)**


	46. Just don't lose your bearings

_**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I woke up quicker than normal. I wasn't groggy or tired. I didn't have my hand itching to hit the snooze button and give me a few more minutes of sleep. It was one of those mornings when you wake up and you're wide awake, but you don't have to get up yet. I was lying on my back, my arms bent up over my head. I opened my eyes, I was facing out. I brought my arms down to my stomach as I lifted my head just enough to see the bright 6:02 shinning back at me. I had an hour-and-a-half, a whole hour-and-a-half before Jace's alarm would go off. It was cooler than it had been when I fell asleep. I could feel the blankets down around my waist, but I was comfortable, not too hot or cold. With the window open the morning sun was streaming in, it wasn't much past sunrise, it would warm up soon enough. I quietly turned onto my side to face Jace. He was lying on his stomach, his hands pushed up under the pillow. His body rose and fell slightly with the steady rhythm of his breathing. He was facing me, a few of his blonde curls falling forward into his eyes. I reached out carefully and pushed the hair out of his face, he didn't stir at all. He looked peaceful. A smile still touched his lips even in sleep and he looked completely relaxed. I watched Jace sleeping for what felt like a while, but I was getting antsy.

I was apprehensive about seeing my father today, much more apprehensive than I had been the other day. I felt like a weight now sat on my shoulders. My father spoke with more authority at the club, the way he commanded more than requested we come to have tea with him. He flexed his expectation of influence over us a little, made a point, he did it intentionally. I felt like I was running out of time to choose if I wanted to be part of his world. I knew I had one foot safely on solid ground right now and the other one floating in a black abyss of uncertainty. I was curious, I wanted to know what I would be getting into if I agreed to be a Morgenstern, but their was a labyrinth to get through to see what was on the other side, and I knew I may not be able to find my way back out again if I walked much father into the maze. I just needed a little more time. I wanted to get to know him a little first. I didn't want to base my decision on hearsay and later regret never giving my father a chance. Bottom line, I just wasn't ready to decide.

I turned back to the clock. It was only 6:20. It felt like a lot more time had passed. I couldn't just lie in bed like this and analyze everything, I was driving myself crazy. I would just go for a run, a long run; that would help clear my mind. I sat up carefully and moved to the edge of the bed. I sat there for a moment just staring out the window, my legs dangling off the edge, my hands resting on the bed to either side of me. I could see the sun glistening off the water and I could feel the warmth of the day heating up. It was another beautiful day, probably just as hot and humid as the days before. I stared out the window for just a moment. My revere was broken when I felt Jace's hand gently rest on top of mine. I looked over my shoulder and smiled down at him. He was smiling up at me, his eyes half closed.

"Get back here." Jace said sleepily. He curled his fingers around my hand and gently pulled me back towards him as he turned onto his side. I let him pull me back into bed. I laid my body up against his, face to face. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips softly. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" Jace joked groggily. I couldn't help but chuckle, he sounded so cute all tired like this.

"I thought I'd get a run in." I said quietly. He shook his head slightly.

"Nope. The alarm didn't go off yet. It's too early." I chuckled.

"Well, I'm wide awake, the sun is shining, and it's not hot yet. I think it's a perfect time to run." He took a deep breath, his eyes still closed.

"Hmm…Well that is a very compelling case." He still sounded like he was on the verge of falling back to sleep.

"Go back to sleep, you still have another hour anyway before your alarm goes off." I waited for a minute to see if he'd say anything else. I finally pulled back just enough to feel the weight of his forehead leaning against mine. He was asleep. I smiled to myself as I pulled back slowly. Unfortunately, Jace's head rolled foreword, he jerked his head up and blinked his eyes a few times. He looked really confused. I chuckled.

"Go back to sleep honey. I'm going for a run." I said quietly. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. I started to move away from him, but he tightened his arms around me.

"You called me honey." He said sweetly with a smile. I chuckled as I gave up my efforts of getting up and melted back into bed. We lay with our faces just inches apart.

"Is that ok? You call me honey all the time." He nodded. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me gently. He pulled back with the sweetest smile on his face. He reached his hand up and gently grazed the back of it against my cheek.

"It's just…You've never called _me_ honey before. I like it. I like the way it sounds when you say it." He said softly. He had a really sweet look on his face. We were both just smiling at each other for a long moment. Jace looked more awake now and his golden eyes looked so full of love. He moved his hand from my cheek and idly twirled a curl of my hair around his finger.

"How did you sleep?" He asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Good I guess. I just feel really awake." His smile turned into more of a smirk.

"You wouldn't by any chance be nervous about seeing your father today?" I chuckled. I wasn't sure if nervous was the correct word to use.

"No." I said somewhat warily. He nodded slightly still smirking.

"Of course not." He said sarcastically. He kissed my lips gently and when he pulled away he rested his hand on my cheek and looked deeply in my eyes.

"We're going to go over there, talk a little, have some tea, get fitted for clothes we don't even have to wear, and leave. It's going to be fine." He sounded so sweet. I just smiled at him.

"You're trying to reassure me, but it's not necessary. I went to my father's estate the other day. I'm fine." I could hear the uncertainty in my own voice. He nodded slowly with an amused look on his face.

"Ok." He brought his lips to mine again and kissed me softly. We stayed in bed for another minute or so exchanging a couple more gentle kisses before we decided to get up. It was only 6:40 when we got out of bed. It didn't take long for Jace and me to get ready and head outside. Jace planned on running for about an hour or so, but I planned on just doing about 30-45 minutes. We decided we would meet back at the cottage when we were done. Jace gave me a kiss before he headed out towards the trails in one direction and I headed in the other. The trail I went on was pretty flat and cleared, but he said after the first couple miles the path started to get choppy and overgrown; the way he was going had a decent incline in the beginning, but than it leveled off and was a nice path to run on.

I found my mind just wondering. I was replaying everything my mom ever told me about my father. I was wondering if she were here today would she really tell me she supported my decision to go see him, to possibly make him a part of my life or would she try to protect me. Maybe she had more stories that she was waiting for me to get old enough to hear and now I'd never know them.

I had been jogging at a comfortable pace, but unfortunately I was so busy analyzing my decision to see my father today I completely lost track of time. I glanced at my watch and noticed I had jogged for twenty-five minutes, so I turned around. I was pretty sure I couldn't keep up this pace for fifty minutes seeing I usually only run for thirty. However, I didn't want Jace to get back to the cottage before me and get worried.

I might have been heading back towards the cottage for three or four minutes when I could clearly hear footfalls behind me. I felt my heart start to beat harder, my breathing start to become shallow and staggered. I picked up my speed slightly. I couldn't race all the way back; I didn't have the energy. I had figured the last half mile or so would be a cool down walk anyway.

The footfalls behind me were getting closer. I tried to steady my breathing, I tried to think rationally. Lots of people run, lots of _normal _people run. The footfalls caught up quick, I felt myself nearly holding my breath, just waiting for the runner to pass, but I could see in my peripheral vision a tall figure just to my side, but I had a bad feeling they weren't going to go around me. I knew I couldn't outrun them; they caught up with me too quick. I couldn't keep up this pace long, my legs were too tired and I was starting to get a crap. I slowed down just a bit, and the runner started to pace me. I didn't get a good view, navy blue shorts and a white sleeveless top.

"Hey. Looks like it's going to be another nice day, huh?" The guy said and I felt my breath catch. I would have guessed from the height and build that the runner was likely a man before, but now I was sure. Why was he just running along side me and talking to me?

"What do you want?" I snapped a little harsher than necessary. I didn't bother looking in his direction. I just kept jogging. He chuckled.

"Not overly friendly are you?" He said sarcastically. I glanced at him sideways and shot him a little glare. I could tell he had very very short blonde hair, but the top was a little longer than the back and sides. He was wearing sunglasses. However, that's about all I noticed.

"Are you lost or something? I'm no good at giving directions." I snapped. He chuckled again.

"No I know exactly where I am. You on the other hand look like you could use some direction. Do you know where you're going this beautiful morning?" He said nonchalantly. I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at him sideways.

"Yes. I know where I'm going. Why are you pacing me?" I asked in an irritated tone. He laughed.

"Who said I was pacing you? Maybe I just happen to be running at this speed. Am I bothering you?"

"Yes." I said shortly. I didn't need to be so rude, but I really didn't want some strange guy running with me. Maybe Bat was right, maybe I just gave off a vibe now that made guys hit of me. I guess it was possible this guy wasn't from around here.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. I just thought I might be able to help you find your way. You look like you're about to make a wrong turn, but you don't seem like you're really open to suggestions." I looked at him sideways again with furrowed eyebrows.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's a straight shot all the way back." He chuckled.

"Sure. I remember thinking that once too. This path you're on can get really tricky though. There are a lot of distractions that could end up leading you off course. If you're not familiar with the territory you could get in a lot of trouble. Just don't lose your bearings." With that he just picked up his pace and took off. He never said another word. He sounded a little crazy, but I wasn't exactly friendly anyway. I stopped and walked a little. The runner just vanished up ahead. He was running a lot faster than I could.

I eventually picked up a jog again and I made it back in just under an hour total. As I opened the cottage door Jace was standing on the other side of it with a slightly concerned expression, but his face quickly lit up. He held the door for me as I walked in and he gave me a quick kiss.

"What took you so long? Get lost?" He teased. I rolled my eyes at him over my shoulder as we walked into the kitchen.

"I just figured I had extra time so I went for a longer run, I think I did about three-and-a-half miles, maybe closer to four, I'm not sure. I ran into some guy running though, kind of freaked me out." Jace finished filling two cups up with water and handed me one with an attentive look. We stood just a foot or so apart right in front of the sink.

"What freaked you out about him? Did he say something to upset you?" I shrugged.

"Not exactly. He just started pacing me for a little. He made some lame comment on the weather and then I thought he was lost, he thought I was lost. Once we established neither of us were lost, and I think he got the hint I wasn't interested, he just kind of took off running. I just felt a little creeped out by him." I shrugged again. Jace chuckled.

"So you got worried because a guy tried to hit on you? I'm amazed you dated at all before you met me." I whacked him in the chest with my hand and he laughed as he grabbed my forearm gently.

"If you're tense though, I could give you a full body massage." He raised his eyebrows up and down at me suggestively. I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious. I glanced over at the clock. It was almost 8:00.

"I should start getting ready. I rather head over there sooner than later. That way we can stop and get coffee and something to eat and just take our time driving there. It is a really pretty drive." Jace finished his water and put the empty cup in the sink. He smirked at me as he reached out and wrapped his arms around me. I still had my partially full glass of water in my hand, and I was holding it behind his back now. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me softly. When he pulled away he looked very sweet, but somewhat amused.

"A couple short hours and we'll be out of there…We have the whole rest of the day we can spend just the two of us…What do you want to do today?" I shrugged.

"Let's see how long we really spend there first. I was there for less than an hour when I went alone, but I have a feeling we'll be there a lot longer today." He brought his lips to mine again and kissed me gently.

"We can leave whenever you want. Just say the word." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy Jace. We probably have to be dismissed or something." I bit my lower lip. He looked very sweet.

"We can leave whenever_ you_ want." He said very sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." He kissed my lips softly again and this time he let his lips linger. I heard approaching footsteps as Jace and I pulled apart. Jordan was opening one of the cabinets on the far side of the kitchen and taking out a glass.

"You guys really going today?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge. Jace seemed to shot Jordan a quick glare, but I just shrugged.

"Looks that way." Jordan nodded.

"I'm a little surprised to tell you the truth. After the other night-" Jace cut him off.

"_Jordan._" Jace said in a warning voice. Jordan shook his head slightly at Jace and returned his gaze to me.

"Just be careful ok. Be mindful of your surroundings.-" Jace cut him off again.

"Jordan can I talk to you in the other room?" I furrowed my eyebrows at Jace.

"He's fine Jace." I said as I shook my head slightly before returning my gaze to Jordan.

"Go on Jordan get it all out." Jordan took a deep breath.

"Clary, you know, your father is not a good man. You're going to end up disappointed when you realize that. God or worse." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jordan, give it a rest. You're way over the line." Jace snapped. I glared at Jace as I crossed my arms.

"I think I can deal with this Jace. He's just trying to be helpful in his own way. If you have an issue with hearing what he has to say you can go start getting ready." Jace crossed his arms and continued to glare at Jordan. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Jordan I get it. You think me trying to spend some time to get to know my father is a bad idea. Noted. I got it. If he tries to kill us why we're there you can throw a big _I told you so_ in my face when I get home. " Jordan gave me a very disapproving look and crossed his arms.

"That's not funny Clary. You realize that don't you? If anything ever happened to you and I might have been able to prevent it I'd feel absolutely horrible. Letting you go today, letting you walk right into danger, that is against everything I strive to do every day as a police officer." The glare I shot Jordan was a reflexive reaction.

"Letting me? Oh, so your letting me go today is that it?" Maia walked into the kitchen, likely absorbing all the glares, crossed arms, and confrontational stances.

"What the hell did I miss? She didn't try to take your gun again did she?" I closed my eyes and grimaced as the room erupted into an array of arguments. I didn't keep it from Jace intentionally, it just never came up. Another short lecture later and I was somewhat sneaking out of the kitchen not far behind Maia. Jordan and Jace were still having a heated discussion. Last thing I heard was Jordan trying to convince Jace to let him put a wire on both of us, which seeing we were going for fittings, even I thought that was a completely ridiculous idea. Of course in my mind all I could imagine was the scene in Starsky and Hutch where Huggy Bear has all these wires taped to his chest.

About forty-five minutes later I was just finishing getting ready. Jace was reading sitting up in bed, his back was against the headboard and his legs were stretched out and crossed. He was wearing a pair of light weight khaki pants and a somewhat fitted deep sky blue t-shirt that he wore untucked; he was barefoot and his hair was still slightly damp. I must have lucked out big time, because I was going crazy looking through the closet for something conservative to wear when Izzy came into the room with my dry cleaning. I didn't even know she had brought a couple of my dresses to the cry cleaner for me. Most importantly, the dress I wore to work on Friday was among the items dry cleaned. The dress was off white, fitted, it had cap-sleeves, a scoop neck, a thin black belt, and it fell to just a couple inches above the knees. It covered all of my bruises, and looked very fashionable. I wore it with a pair of black strappy sandals. I wore my father's ring on the chain around my neck, as well as my engagements ring, my silver watch, and a pair of simple cubic zirconium stud earrings. I left my hair down and took the time to tame some of the curls. I kept my face makeup more natural with brown eye shadow, brown eyeliner, mascara, and a hint of lip gloss.

I transferred the items from my purse to one of Izzy's small ivory Coach Purses, but I hesitated when I came across a book of matches that said Pandemonium. I felt a shiver go through my body. I stood there holding the matches with my mind racing. I never took a book of matches from that club, but I remembered somebody that did. I had this purse on me at all times at the club. Nobody could have put matches in it without me noticing. My mind really started turning when I remembered this wasn't even the purse I brought with me to the club. I felt my heart rate accelerating. I brought the clutch to the club. This was the purse I brought with me to Panera Bread and then I locked it in Jace's trunk when we went walking. I felt myself start to panic. I turned around to face Jace, he was sitting on the edge of his bed now putting on a pair of brown leather sandals. I looked at him for a moment and he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows as he stood up and walked over to me. I held the match book out to him.

"Did you put these in my purse?" He shook his head as he grabbed the book from me.

"Nope." He turned it around and glanced at it. I took a deep breath.

"Why?" He handed it back to me. I shook my head.

"I don't know where they came from…I mean I might, but…I just have this really odd feeling in the pit of my stomach." He smirked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine gently. He peppered my lips with a few more kisses before he pulled away.

"Honey, are you nervous about today?" I gave Jace an irritated look.

"No. Somebody put these in my purse." Jace nodded a couple times, but looked amused.

"Ok. Why would somebody put matches in your purse?" I took an exasperated breath.

"You don't believe me." He chuckled.

"Well you have a book of matches in your purse from a club we were just at, it doesn't seem that crazy to me. Maybe Izzy used that purse?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jace, this isn't the purse I brought to the club, it's not the purse Izzy had either, then the guy at the bar, he asked for matches, and Bat gave him a book and I think it's this book-" He cut me off with a very amused look on his face.

"The serial killer?" He chuckled slightly.

"Yes…but no…I mean…I don't know if he's a serial kill but…don't laugh. He could be stalking me-" He brought his lips to mine and kissed me, in effect silencing me. He pulled back with an amused smirk.

"Don't you think you're getting a little hung up on these matches?"

"I'm serious Jace. You're not concerned that somebody was in my purse yesterday. I don't know when they…when I left it in the car, they had to have put them in my purse-" He kissed my lips again and quieted me. He pulled back still smirking.

"I locked the car honey. It was still locked when we got back, I'm sure of it." I furrowed my eyebrows at him. I was getting frustrated. He wasn't taking me serious at all.

"_Jace._" I could hear the whininess in my protest. He looked very amused.

"Honey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I think you're nervous and you're fixating on these matches."

"I'm not nervous Jace. How about if somebody is stalking me? There was that guy this morning." He almost looked interested for a moment.

"The runner that hit on you? Did he look like the guy at the club?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Yes the runner, but no, they didn't really look alike, not that I looked that close at either of them, but one was blonde and the other guy had brown hair. The one guy looked a little geeky-" Jace was obviously suppressing a laugh as he cut me off bringing his lips to mine again gently.

"Ok. We'll get to the bottom of these mystery matches later. I'll go running with you next time so you don't get hit on again. You look so beautiful you know that? Are you ready to go?" I took an exasperated breath and broke free of Jace's arms. I turned back towards the bureau and shoved the rest of my stuff in my purse. Jace wrapped his arms around me from behind. My hair was all pushed back so my neck was accessible and Jace gently brought his lips to my neck for a soft kiss.

"Just relax. Today is going to be fine." He said softly.

"I am relaxed!" I snapped as I looked up at the mirror and looked at Jace's reflection. We were standing in front of the bureau. He gave me an amused look as he gently rested his chin on my shoulder.

"My mistake." He said softly. He looked really cute. I couldn't help but smile. I took a deep breath. I looked over my shoulder and our lips found each other's. I let my lips linger. I pulled away and sighed deeply. I leaned my head into Jace's.

"You know, running is supposed to release endorphins that make you feel happy? You've been on edge since you got back." I shook my head. He had no idea. I just had this ominous feeling.

"Yeah well, next time you go with me you can let me know what I'm doing wrong." He chuckled.

"Sure."

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Just as Clary had said it would be, the drive leading to her father's estate was scenic and beautiful. We twisted and turned following the bends of the lake as we drove into the woods. As we approached, the land cleared and the building seemed to be displaced in the forest. It was very large and very impressive. The gate was manned, though Clary had said she parked by the road and walked last time, this time the gate opened and we were waved to come inside. The driveway was fairly long and the gardens were elaborately manicured. We proceeded to the massive teardrop shaped ending of the driveway and pulled up to the entrance. There were no apparent parking spots, but we were quickly met by a man in a black suit, or more of a uniform than a suit really. He opened Clary's door before coming around and opening mine. He requested the keys and said the car would be called for when we left. After a brief back and forth, where he remained rather polite, but persistent, I finally relinquished my keys to him. We walked to the grand double door entrance and the doors were opened even before we knocked. We were met by Starkweather, whom I had remembered from the club.

"Mr. Wayland and Ms…" He hesitated, and raised his eyebrows inquisitively, clearly waiting for Clary to state her name. She smiled.

"Garroway." She said softly. He nodded.

"Mr. Wayland and Ms. Garroway, right this way." We followed Starkweather into the foyer and down the halls. The paintings along the walls were massive and amazing. It was like a watered down version of walking down the halls in the Sistine Chapel. We passed doors upon doors on the right side that were closed, but all those we passed on the left were open and gave way to the same view; an enormous grand ballroom covered in white tarps. The cathedral ceiling had to be three stories high, and a massive elegant double staircase curved from the ground floor to the second floor it appeared. At least thirty individuals in white coveralls were dispersed throughout the otherwise empty room, several standing on ladders, some standing on the ground, all appeared to be painting or renovating the room one way or another. I figured this was probably where the majority of the festivities would take place on Friday.

We were led all the way to the far end of the hall into a library that had thousands and thousands of books from the floor to the ceiling. There was a ladder that ran along the wall to reach the higher books. My fingers itched to thumb through the titles. The library had elegant Victorian furniture with a silver swirling pattern through the fabric and intricately carved mahogany wood arching contours to the upper portion of the piece and the feet. In the middle of the library, just above the furniture, hung an ornate crystal chandelier. To the far right from where we entered the library, were two large oversized stain glass windows. They were very beautiful, and though they may have had several small scenes depicted, from where I stood they appeared to be just an intricate display of colored glass that cast rainbows of color into the room.

"Please have a seat. Mr. Morgenstern will be with you shortly…" Starkweather said as he gestured to the couch. He seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"…Or if you feel so inclined, you are free to have a look around, though I must request that you remain in the library for the time being." I pealed my eyes off the books just long enough to look over at Clary; she was staring at the floor. I followed her gaze and noticed the floor itself appeared to be some sort of mosaic created by different colors of inlay wood, though a blue Victorian area rug covered part of the design. Without another word, Starkweather left the library closing the doors behind him.

"You said the house was big and elaborate; you didn't say your father lived in a castle." I muttered as I walked over to the elaborate display of literature and started to glance at the books.

"_Jace_." Clary said in a warning tone. I was holding a near mint condition, first edition, copy of The Great Gatsby as I glanced over to her. She was seated at the couch, her ankles crossed, and her purse in her hands resting on her lap. She looked very prim and proper. I held up the book.

"The Great Gatsby, First edition. Do you have any idea how much this book alone costs?" She shook her head with a disapproving look.

"Put it back." She snapped quietly. I turned and put the book back just to take another one out.

"Sense and Sensibility, another first edition. Any guesses?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I turned and put the book away, but grabbed another one.

"Ok Dracula? This book is signed by Bram Stroker himself." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jace put it back." She hissed. I turned and put the book away with a shrug. I walked down the wall of books towards the stain glass windows. There was a painting hung center to the two large windows. I stopped in front of it. The painting was a very large oil painting, maybe four feet by 6 feet. It was just a pond with lily pads. Nothing fancy or elaborate, it almost seemed out of place in the room; though I guess the blue in the painting went with the blue in the rug. I absentmindedly wondered if Clary's mother could have painted it; I knew she was an artist, though I wasn't sure if Clary's father would have kept something she painted. I wasn't about to ask Clary either. The thick gold frame looked more expensive than the painting itself, though I really don't know anything about art. I reached my hand out.

"DON'T" Clary shouted in a panicked scream. I retracted my hand quickly as I turned to her with furrowed eyebrows. She was standing with her purse clutched to her chest with one hand and the other hand reached out towards me as though she could touch me from that far away.

"What?" I asked harsher than I had meant to.

"It's a Monet. Don't touch it Jace." She snapped. I turned back towards the painting. I wouldn't question Clary on art. I figured she'd know if it was a Monet or not.

"Yeah, but come on. It can't be real."

"Then I spent some $85.5 million dollars on a forgery." I quickly turned to see Clary's father walking in the room with a somewhat amused smirk on his face. He was wearing a medium gray three piece suit, a slightly darker gray tie, and a white dress shirt. His suit jacket was unbuttoned, but seeing he had a vest on it really didn't take from the formality of his attire. Starkweather trailed not far behind him. I had never even heard the door open…Holy shit did he say that painting cost $85.5_ million_ dollars.

"It's so nice of you both to come and see me today." He crossed the room and approached Clary. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. He looked to me expectantly. I glanced at the painting one more time before I walked back across the room. Somewhat simultaneously we both reached out our hands for a social handshake.

"Please, have a seat." Clary's father flourished his hand in a gesture for us to sit. Clary and I sat on the couch side-by-side, both simultaneously reaching for each other's hand, while he appeared to stand for a moment. He gave me a brief look before he sat. I felt like I had done something wrong, but I wasn't sure what. We were all quiet for a moment.

"Starkweather." Clary's father called over his shoulder in a moderate voice. Startweather covered the short distance to stand before us.

"Yes Sir." He said simply.

"What is the schedule for this afternoon?" Starkweather nodded.

"Well Sir, Bridget will be bringing the tea in momentarily. Then you'll have approximately a half hour to visit before the tailor arrives…" He diverted his eyes from Clary's father to Clary and I.

"…You may choose who wishes to be fitted first. Mr. Morgenstern has afternoon appointments and will be unable to stay and entertain you. When you are not being fitted, you may sit and read in the library, or I can arrange a tour of the estate and the grounds. After you have both been fitted, you're welcome to spend the afternoon as you choose, though I might recommend a guided tour of the entire grounds on horseback. I understand you both ride and I'm sure we have riding attire that will fit you both. I've arranged for a 5:00 dinner and at that point Mr. Morgenstern will be available for approximately two hours for dinner and discussions…Will that schedule be agreeable with you all?" Clary and I exchanged a quick semi-surprised semi-anxious look. I hate it when people put you on the spot like this. You feel rude saying no and yet you don't necessarily want to do what they're asking either, but you don't have any good reason to decline the offer. It would have been nice for Clary and I to have a chance to actually talk in private, but we were being watched by both her father and Starkweather. The look was just a quick quiet exchange. I gave Clary's hand a gentle squeeze letting her know I supported whatever decision she made. She held my hand extra tightly as she returned her gaze to Starkweather and nodded.

"That all sounds very nice." She smiled at her father. I felt my body slump slightly; we were going to be stuck here the whole day.

"How lovely." Her father said with a smile, though there was something unsettling about his expression, something in his eyes. He really didn't look warm and friendly. Just at that moment a young woman in a rather simple gray uniform, Bridget I guess, walked in with a tray. A man in a black suit entered the room behind her, but he stayed right at the door. He looked like one of the guards that silently paced the halls. Starkweather walked over to meet the man while Bridge placed the tray down on the table in front of us. It had an elegant ceramic teapot on it, as well as a matching sugar bowl and creamer, three teacups, and a plate of small finger sandwiches. It also had a plate of scones. The man left and Starkweather crossed the room and whispered something to Clary's father, while Bridge poured Clary and I both tea. Clary's father placed his hand over his cup just as Bridget got to his and shook his head slightly as he stood.

"Unfortunately I need to step away to see to a pressing matter, however I do wish to mention one item of concern before I go. Clarissa, should you run into Jonathan while you're at the estate today, it's rather important that you refrain from revealing your identity to him for the time being." Clary's father stated evenly before he proceeded to leave the room without so much as waiting for a reply. Starkweather followed closely behind. Bridget offered us sandwiches and scones. I took a scone, but the sandwiches looked like cucumber sandwiches, and I'm not a fan. Clary took a sandwich and put a lump of sugar in her tea. I drank my tea black, it tasted like English Breakfast. The scone was pretty good, raison I think. It was small though and I finished it in just a couple bites. After drinking several sips of tea, Clary quietly took a bite of her sandwich as Bridget finally gave us some breathing room. She backed up and stood about ten feet from us. I leaned into Clary and let my shoulder gently bounce against hers.

"He's so weird. Wouldn't he want to introduce you to your brother?" She shrugged.

"Jonathan doesn't know I exist. I kind of get that if I decide I don't want anything to do with my father, he doesn't want me to come along and disrupt Jonathan's life and then leave. I think they're a packaged deal. Plus, apparently my brother is completely unfriendly or something, and my father thinks he won't like me very much." I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"You're sweet, smart, funny, and attractive. Who could not like you?" She rolled her eyes.

"You're biased. Your opinion doesn't count."

"On the contrary, I thought my opinion mattered the most." Clary shook her head slightly. She looked down at her watch. I reached up and brushed her hair back behind her ear and over her shoulder. She looked up at me. She had a slightly tense look on her face.

"You know. We don't have to stay all day. We'll get fitted and leave." I said quietly. Clary shook her head.

"No it's fine. How often am I going to see him once we go back to Brooklyn?" She said just as softly, though the way she was looking down towards her sandwich I wondered if she was talking to me or to herself. The sandwich was small and she finished it with a second bite. I glanced towards the door and then back to Clary.

"Don't worry. We'll see how tea goes, and then we'll talk about how long you want to stay today while you're getting fitted. I'm not going off on a tour of the castle and leaving you alone." She furrowed her eyebrows at me as she looked at me sideways.

"It's not a castle! Do you see royal people? Did you notice a moat when we drove in?" She snapped quietly. I smirked.

"I bet this place has _a lot_ of spare bedrooms. I know what we can do to waste the afternoon." I said softly as I dropped her hand and put my hand on her upper thigh. Clary's eyes just about bulged out of her head.

"_Jace_!" She screeched as she grabbed up my hand again and interlaced our fingers together tightly. She glanced around the room, but I just looked at her. I leaned in closer to her so I could talk even quieter.

"Just imagine me kissing just behind your ear…and down your neck-" I said softly.

"Shut up!" She snapped quietly, though her cheeks had started to turn rosy and she was definitely suppressing a smile. She squeezed my hand tightly, I think she was trying to hurt me, but it didn't hurt at all. I leaned in a little more.

"Our naked bodies pressed together." I said very quietly.

"Stop that!" She snapped. She scooted away slightly and tried to drop my hand, but I was holding on to hers too tightly. She cast me a glare, but she looked more embarrassed than annoyed, not that anybody else could hear me. Her cheeks were fairly red by now. I scooted next to her and leaned in hesitantly and kissed her cheek; she gave me that crazy glare the whole time, but didn't move away. I lingered close to her face, just lightly grazing my nose against her cheek as I whispered softly.

"I just know how absolutely relaxed you are after we make love." I said in a low husky voice. I kissed her cheek again before I pulled away and I could tell she was fighting the smile that had broken out across her face. She looked somewhere between amused and flustered as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You suck." She said playfully as she bumped her shoulder into mine. I couldn't help but laugh. Starkweather walked back into the room alone.

"Mr. Morgenstern will be unable to join you for tea after all. I'll come and check on you shortly as the tailor should be here momentarily. Please enjoy the refreshments in the meantime. Mr. Morgenstern looks forward to seeing you in the dinning hall at 5:00. I'll have some more appropriate attire laid out for you before dinner. Bridget, a word." Startweather walked into the hallway with Bridge right behind him. Once they were both out of the room I quickly dropped Clary's hand as I placed a hand on either side of her face and crushed my lips to hers. Well, I definitely managed to turn _myself_ on and the idea of looking for an empty bedroom somewhere didn't sound that crazy to me if we were really going to be stuck here all afternoon. I thought Clary'd push me away, but I was surprised when she placed a hand on my cheek and another on the back of my neck as she deepened the kiss. If we weren't at her father's, I would have had her on her back by now. We broke apart to the sound of an intentional throat clearing. I looked to the door to see Starkweather with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"The tailor has arrived." Clary and I both stood up as we laced our hands together and took a step around the table.

"Ladies first." Startweather said lightly. I glanced at Clary, she looked a little surprised, and so I looked back at Starkweather.

"It's fine really. We can go together." Starkweather glanced down and then back up at me.

"I don't doubt that you are able and willing. However, Mr. Morgenstern is very old fashion. It would be best to indulge his…delusions." Clary's hand was tight on mine as she pulled it to her side before I could even respond.

"It's fine. I'll go…Have a tour or something." Clary said hastily. I held her hand firm and pulled her to a stop as she attempted to sidestep me. I wrapped my arms around her and looked her directly in the eye. I spoke to her softly.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm getting fitted for a dress Jace, I'm not going on trial. I'll be fine." I took a deep breath. I hated leaving her alone, even for a short time.

"Ok, but we leave together when we leave. No matter what." She smiled.

"I thought you were going to make a run for it when I wasn't looking." She joked. I shook my head and took a deep breath. She laughed.

"Team Clace." She said flippantly. I chuckled.

"That's right." I brought my lips to hers and kissed her softly.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too." She said back. I brought my lips to hers again before she was out of my arms and heading out of the door with Starkweather. Starkweather stopped just before they left.

"Mr. Wayland. I'll be right back. If you choose to have a tour, I'll arrange one for you at that time." I nodded.

"Sure." I said casually as I walked towards the bookshelves. Bridget scurried back in the room as Clary and Starkweather left.

"More tea Sir?" Bridget said as she picked up the teapot.

"No. Thank you. I'm fine." I said softly as I pulled out another book.

"Mr. Morgenstern?" Bridget's unsettled voice alerted me quickly as I looked up from the book. I expected to see Clary's father at the door, but nobody was there. I glanced to Bridget and followed her somewhat startled gaze to the back wall. The wall had appeared as just a wall of books when we entered the library, but now an area was missing. Walking into the library from this apparent secret entrance was a tall reasonably attractive guy. He must have been about my age. He was built too. He was taller than me, 6'8" or 6'9". He had almost white blonde hair that was shorter than mine, but stuck out randomly in messy gelled pieces; though it was obviously styled that way. He had a tanned complexion and these dark nearly black eyes, just like Clary's father. He was well dressed, wearing black dress pants and a gray button up short sleeved shirt, which he wore untucked. He held a bottle of Perrier-Jouet champagne, the kind with the painted flowers on the bottle. From the set of the clothes they looked tailored and expensive, just like everything else in this place. He had an air about him, he held himself in such a way that exhumed confidence; even from where I was standing I could tell. This had to be Clary's brother. The guy closed the passageway and gave me a once over as I put the book back on the shelf and walked towards him.

"Mr. Morgenstern, your father's been looking for you since he was notified you entered the grounds." He didn't seem to acknowledge Bridget as he walked towards me.

"Who are you?" He said in a very stern voice.

"Mr. Morgenstern if you please. Your father-" Bridget began but he cut her off.

"Bridget. Out. Now." He said in a firm voice. She left the room hastily.

"I'm a friend of your father's." I said cautiously. I just got this feeling Jonathan didn't know about Clary and I wasn't the one to break that news to him.

"My father doesn't have friends." He said in a measured voice. I nodded.

"I'm a very close, very personal relation to your father." I tried to use the exact words that Mr. Morgenstern had used the other night at the club. Jonathan nodded slowly.

"I was informed a very attractive woman was in the library. You are neither attractive nor a woman." I cleared my throat slightly.

"There's no fooling you, is there?…I don't believe we've met. I'm Jace." I took a few steps closer to him and held out my hand. He looked down at the hand and back up at me as he slightly furrowed his eyebrows.

"Jace? I've never heard such a name. It's a nickname at best I assure you and not a very good one at that." He said in a superior tone. I dropped my hand. I wondered if this is how I come across to people.

"Jonathan…my name is Jonathan." He looked amused.

"As is mine. A good strong name. Why would you go by any other?" He took the last step towards me and offered his hand. I reached out again and took it. It seemed like he was just having some sort of power trip. He smiled as it felt like he was trying to break every bone in my hand. Was there something in the water? Why are all these people so strong? I clenched my teeth, he wasn't quick to let go. Ow. Ow. Ow.

"Enough." The distinguished voice of Clary's father resonated through the room. Jonathan immediately dropped my hand and I retracted it. God I hope I'm not like this arrogant asshole.

"Father. I was just introducing myself to your new…very close, very personal relation." Jonathan sounded somewhere between sincere and questioning as he gazed expectantly towards his father, who looked less than pleased.

"Your schedule had you in Chicago until tomorrow. Is there a problem?" Jonathan proceeded to walk over to the table and put the bottle of Champaign down before he poured himself a cup of tea.

"No problem Father. I've decided to postpone some of my affairs until after my party." He said evenly. Clary's father nodded.

"Fine. You've returned early, lovely. The tailor is here today, you may have your final fitting this afternoon. Dinner will be at 7:30…" Clary's father turned his gaze to me.

"…Jace do walk with me." Clary's father waited expectantly as I left Jonathan and walked towards him. We left the room without another word. We walked down a number of hallways in silence. I happened to hear footsteps and glanced over my shoulder to see Starkweather a good twenty feet behind us. We walked out a back door and into beautiful rose gardens. We continued to walk a winding stone path.

"You do prefer being called Jace, am I correct?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good. I just had a couple items to run past you. The first of which is Jonathan. Now he doesn't know he has a sister and I fear that he won't take the news very well. I'm waiting for just the right moment to tell him in just the right way. I am also waiting for Clarissa to decide if she wants to live the life I can offer her. Should she want nothing to do with the Morgenstern family, I see no reason in disturbing Jonathan with this information. Jonathan knows that for some time now I've questioned his interpersonal skills. Running a business is as much about giving orders as it is about making deals with people. Sometimes you must actually have a civil interaction with an individual to reach a beneficial agreement. Clarissa seems rather charismatic and I don't doubt she gives a very positive impression to those she meets. Yet she's not familiar with how to run a business and this work can be very demanding. Like her mother, I'm sure she's much too sensitive and unsure of herself to really be able to make hard decisions. This really isn't a woman's environment after all. Jonathan on the other hand, is strong and unyielding, and though his complete lack of compassion can be a bit unsettling at times, it's rather advantageous in running a company. However, we have a bad enough reputation to rise above without his show no mercy mentality of dealing with things. My hope is that Jonathan and Clarissa could run the company together, jointly. Clarissa would help balance Jonathan out. I see her as more of the face of the Morgenstern family as well, hosting social events and such. Of course, as is the case with any woman, she'd need a strong man by her side keeping her in line, keeping her emotions out of her business dealings. I don't wish to hurt her feelings, as women tend to overact to such things, by suggesting she would be unable to make important business decisions merely because she's a female. I'm sure she'd feel that she's more than capable of being rationale and making the most practical business choices, but in all seriousness women are ruled by their emotions and she's no exception. Ultimately, I believe this is the best scenario for all involved and I'm very eager to see it come to fruition. Although, at present I feel that Jonathan will take the news poorly that he has a sister. I don't see him bestowing any affection whatsoever upon Clarissa and he'll likely only focus on the fact that his inheritance will be divided, and his expectation of owning and running this business is not going to happen the way he thinks it will. So, for the time being, it's best you avoid interactions with him." I nodded slowly. I wasn't really going to sit here and argue he was being completely chauvinistic. He was acting like it was the 1950s or something. Clary was strong and smart, she may not know how to run a company, but it's not like I did either. Then there was the separate issue, I really had little if anything to do with Clary's decision to co-run her father's business with her brother. I could agree to steer clear of Jonathan though; he seemed like a dick anyway.

"Fine. Don't you have an appointment or something?" He glanced at me sideways.

"This is my appointment…A private dialogue with my future son-in-law…What could be more pressing?...Now Jace I have a question for you. How would you like to come and live at the estate with my daughter? I broached the topic with her the other day and she was rather apprehensive, though I feel if it's something you would like, she'd be inclined to reconsider. I would arrange for the two of you to have an entire wing of your own as well as a number of domestic staff. We have an occasional social event here and there, but your expectation to attend will be limited to a few times a year. The rest of the time you'll really have to yourselves, of course it would be nice to have you at dinner a few times a week, but it need not be an every night occurrence. I'm often out of town as it is, it'd really come down to a few times a month I'm sure." He stopped and looked at me expectantly.

"Mr. Morgenstern I understand you'd like Clary to come and live with you, and if that's what she wants, I won't stop her, but that decision is up to her, I'm not going to try to sway her for you." He nodded slowly.

"You know Clarissa is very taken with you Jace and I'm sure she has a high regard for your opinion. A minor suggestion, a little encouragement on your part, would likely go a very long way. I would be most appreciative if you helped to persuade her in the right direction. She would have a very lavish life here, you both would. You'd have no need to worry about money, though I doubt you do too much now, but one day you might. Not many have the ability to take off at a moments notice for a romantic trip to Paris or Rome on the family jet. A young man such as you is likely to daydream. You'd have plenty of money at your fingertips should you have the whim to buy a Ferrari say, you could have one custom made and shipped here in a couple of short weeks." He stopped again and looked to me. I really hated his cold penetrating gaze. I wondered if he looked at me that way on purpose, or if that was just natural for him.

"Mr. Morgenstern, I know what you're trying to do, but you can't bribe me to help you coax Clary into moving here. She will or she won't, it's up to her. She really doesn't like to be told what to do though, so maybe you should just back off a bit." He looked irritated.

"I don't believe I've ever had one tell me to _back off_ before. I was just merely painting you a picture of what your life might be like should you choose to remain here. I needn't bribe you with money and objects that Clarissa could have at her fingertips if she so chooses. She is a Morgenstern, my daughter, and the last nineteen years of her life was stolen from me. I only wish to right the wrong that was committed. There are a variety of written tails where a young woman learns she is a long lost princess and she is overjoyed. Clarissa is not a princess mind you, but she seems put-off to learn she comes from an affluent family and I just can't fathom why that is. I wish to make up for the time I've missed, to give her everything she's ever gone without and yet she resists my efforts to make amends. I do understand ones affections cannot be bought, as evident by her mother which very much required more attention than I could give her. Clarissa has you and needs not my time, but I do wish to spoil her with everything money can buy that you are incapable of giving her. One may see my desires as selfish, I request you both turn your lives upside down and move in with me, but in return I can assure you, you shall live a life of luxury. You needn't feel compelled to give me an answer on the spot. As I told my daughter the other day I'll give her until Friday to make up her mind. I do hope to see you both more while your weighing your options however. If I could persuade you both to stay here a night or two, really make an effort to see what your life could be like, I would be much obliged." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Why can't she just see you at holidays like normal grown kids? Why do you want her to live here? I don't really get why it's all or nothing." He nodded slightly.

"I appreciate it's hard for you to grasp, but an individual such as myself has many enemies. Should I make it known that Clarissa is my daughter and I hold a high regard for her I am putting her life in great danger. Should she live here at the estate I can protect her, but should she return to her small apartment in Brooklyn I cannot. There are those that may attempt to kidnap her for a large ransom, or just merely kill her in an act of revenge. I have extensive resources at my disposal in this area to help assure her safety, but should she choose not to remain here, it would be very difficult for me to provide the level of protection that she will require. You must trust me that it would be safest for her to either have no connection with me at all or for her to reside here at the estate with me as Jonathan does. As you can imagine he is constantly attempting to spread his wings and move to his own residence, however that is not a practical option at this time. One day perhaps that might be an opportunity for both Jonathan and Clarissa, but I don't see that day in the near future." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Who are all these enemies you have?" The words just tumbled out and I could almost here Jordan scream _tread lightly_, but the guy left himself wide open for me to ask. I couldn't even think about the fact he just bluntly said there are people out there that would want to kidnap or kill a child of his, though I guess Jonathan was kidnapped when he was little.

"Jace, I own several companies around the world. My net worth is valued at 22.6 billion dollars, placing me twenty-second on Forbes list of the World's Billionaires. I buy and sell companies regularly and I open and close locations practically weekly. Many people lose their jobs because of business decisions I make. When you're in the position I'm in, you realize a lot of people are adversely effected everyday because I made a decision that was best for the company, but not necessarily best for the individual employee. So if you're looking for a list of enemies Jace, the list is very long. I'd put the 7,000 employees that lost jobs on Friday because of a business merger I made on the top of the list…" He looked at me thoughtfully and I just didn't know what to say. I was just starting to grasp what he had said. Apparently being a Morgenstern came with some pretty heavy risks. Before I thought of a single word Starkweather came and stood next to me.

"…Please give the young Mr. Wayland a tour of the estate. Should he show a preference for one of the rooms on the third floor, do have the entire wing spruced up a bit. If my invitation is accepted, they'll be staying with us this evening and I'd like everything to be in order before nightfall." Starkweather nodded.

"Yes Sir." Mr. Morgenstern returned his cold confident gaze back to me.

"Oh, just for your information Jace, the majority of the common areas in the estate are under video and or audio surveillance at all times. That's as much for my and my family's safety and protection as to safeguard our numerous invaluable possessions. While you are in my home, especially in the areas of my home I may wish to frequent, I ask that you maintain a certain level of decency. Should you remain at the estate permanently, you'll be thoroughly advised to all areas within your personal wing that are and are not monitored by our security team. Additionally, should you choose to overnight at the estate at any point, I expect you and my daughter maintain separate sleeping quarters until after you're properly wed. I understand this is not the modern day practice, though this is still my home. I would say I expected better of you than your little display in the library, but I'm afraid it wasn't nearly as unexpected as one might hope. Since I became aware that you were courting my daughter, I made several inquiries as to your character. I must say I was rather displeased with that which I learned. I won't dissuade my daughter in her choice to marry you, though admittedly when I first heard the news I did hope to do just that, but I don't believe voicing my pessimistic opinion of your deficient moral fiber will influence my daughter's decision in any way. I do however hope you make a gallant attempt to better my opinion of you as well as your overall self image. I wish not to have my daughter's reputation sullied by your own. Do I make myself clear?" He gave me a cold hard look and I just nodded. Ok, maybe Clary and I wouldn't be having sex in random areas of the house after all. I could probably argue several points he just made, like the fact that if we couldn't share a room that was going to be a deal breaker for me, but I really didn't want to get in a pissing contest with Clary's father. I still didn't know if she wanted this guy in her life, and I really didn't want him to completely hate me if she did. I could tell where Jonathan picked up his social skills.

"On that note, it has been so enjoyable conversing with you Jace. I do hope you'll accept my offer. I'll see you at dinner." He turned on his heels and walked away. I opened my mouth to speak, I should say something right, but no words came.

"Right this way Mr. Wayland." Starkweather said as he walked back towards the house. I just shut my mouth and followed him.

My mind was quickly shifting back to the whole danger issue. I had a very strong urge to run inside, find Clary, and hightail it out of there. This wasn't a lifestyle I was use to, but it didn't mean people didn't live like this, rich people anyway. That's why they had fancy security systems, and body guards, and shit. He sounded like he wanted to do his best to protect her from anything happening though, and he seemed to have a decent argument why she should either live at the estate or have no connection with him at all. I was leaning towards that whole _no connection with him at all_ side right now, but maybe that was because he pretty much said he didn't like me and he thought I wasn't good enough for his daughter. Of course his cold demeanor and that eerie look in his eyes didn't make the guy seem all that warm and friendly, I mean I totally get why Clary's mom divorced him, but it was hard to find a solid reason to cut him out of Clary's life. Ok, unless he was just lying and he's really a crime boss, but I never saw bodies stacked up around his house, or any evidence of him being involved in organized crime or anything. Hey if I had, then we'd be making a run for it.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

The fitting seemed to last forever. How many parts of a person can you measure? I got to pick out the design for my dress, which was pretty cool. I was afraid I'd be stuck in some stuffy boring dress. Though she also had me thumb through a number of other catalogs as well. She said she was just trying to get a general idea of what style I liked. She really brought a lot of books with her. By the time I was done it had taken just about two hours. The tailor sent one of the maids out of the room to inform Starkweather I was done and I was somewhat surprised when my father returned with Starkweather.

"Clarissa My Dear, I had hoped we might spend a little time together. Would you be up for a walk through the gardens with me?" His voice was soft, yet he never sounded overly friendly when he spoke. There was always an underlying guarded coldness to his demeanor. I nodded and attempted to give him a warm smile, of course I probably looked more like I was baring my teeth.

"That sounds nice." I said simply. He offered me his elbow and I took his arm gently. We walked down the halls and out of the estate. He asked me trivial questions regarding how I was enjoying my time at the estate so far, how the fitting went, if I was content with the dress I picked out. The gardens were beautiful. They were filled with roses and a variety of other flowers. The floral scent in the area was so strong, but pleasant. When we were a little distance from the house my father's trivial questions seemed to take a turn.

"Clarissa, I wish to discuss how you became engaged to Jace. I spoke with your fiancé a bit ago and I fear his intentions may not be as honorable as I would have hoped. How long did Jace court you before he proposed?" I stopped walking and my father stopped reflexively.

"Why? What do mean?" I blurted out. Mine and Jace's _courtship_ was a bit complicated, we only officially dated a few days before he proposed, but the nearly three years leading up to that moment were a bit hard to explain. He stood with his hands grasped behind his back, a very serious look on his face.

"My Dear, was Jace aware I was your father at the time he asked you to marry him?" I furrowed my eyebrows at my father and shook my head slightly. Jace didn't know I was a Morgenstern until after he proposed, unless Jordan told him he suspected I was, but I really doubted that. No, Jace didn't have a clue.

"No. I don't know what that has to do with anything." He looked down towards the ground and back up at me. He almost had a compassionate look to his face, though with my father, I couldn't be sure if that was the look he was going for.

"It's just…money tends to make people act…differently. I am a bit concerned the young Mr. Wayland may have only proposed to you after learning that you are the rightful heiress of a large fortune. He seemed rather fixated on the cost of several of the possessions in the residence. I'm just worried that had the young Mr. Wayland not had an inkling that you were my daughter he may not have proposed to you in the first place." I shook my head adamantly. That wasn't true. It was definitely a quick engagement, but that had nothing to do with money. We love each other. No, I wasn't going to let my father get in my head.

"Jace loves me. He proposed because he wants to marry me, not because of money. He has his own money anyway." My father nodded.

"My Dear, I fear you may to be a bit overly trusting and I'm just concerned that this may be one of those occasions. I've had my personal accountants looking into the young Mr. Wayland's finances and it seems that he does have a respectable net worth for a young man, but hardly anything compared to what the Morgenstern fortune consists of. Then there is the matter that the majority of his assets were the result of the death of his father and a large life insurance policy. Now I have recently been made aware that there is speculation that Michael Wayland is in fact believed to be alive at this time, and a couple of my employees have attested to seeing him just a couple days ago. This is terribly unsettling seeing as Michael was an employee of mine and that insurance policy that was paid out on his behalf was my money. Of course should the police be able to capture Michael I will put things in motion to recoup my losses. Now, that would unfortunately stripe Jace of his assets. Though, I'm more inclined to believe that Michael's death was a dramatic scheme to defraud me, and that Jace is well aware that his father is alive and well and he has been covering for his father's scheme this whole time. I'm under the impression at this time that the Wayland family is attempting to deceive our family yet again. I believe that Michael may actually be working with Jace, feeding him vital information, walking him step by step through how to complete this fraudulent scheme. He became aware you were the long lost heiress of a very large fortune and he devised what is referred to as a confidence trick, or simply a con. You are notoriously naïve and he easily gained your confidence by making you believe he was in love with you and he wanted to marry you. At this point he need only keep up the appearance that he is desperately in love with you and wait for the money to start flowing. He is well aware that it won't be long before I bestow lavish gifts upon you, and while you are on the grounds there is the potential he may just steal something of great value. Of course if he were to pocket say one of my rare books, it would be easy enough to track him down when he attempted to sell it. It's more likely he'd look to acquire cash money. Once he has swindled us out what he sees as a substantial amount of money, I imagine he will disappear, much like his father before him. Just be careful. Trust me when I say a person will do anything for the right amount of money. You mean a great deal to me Clarissa. I would give you all the money you requested My Dear, though I worry he'd take off with it no sooner than I placed it in your hand. Don't be blind by your feelings for this young man. The truth may hurt, but in the long run you'll be a stronger woman if you recognize early that you are being tricked…" I felt like I had been slapped in the face multiple times. There was a small part of me that could see things from my father's point of view, there was a very slight chance Jace knew I was a Morgenstern before he proposed, and he did propose extremely quickly, and he did seem to like to spend his money, and he did get his money from his father's life insurance policy, and he did seem to notice all the priceless books in my father's library, but the much larger part of me knew my father was just twisting facts around. Jace loved me and that was all that mattered. I couldn't let my father get in my head. I couldn't think of anything to say, nothing to discredit what he had just said to me. I didn't think telling him I knew in my heart Jace loved me would really convince him.

"…You are my daughter, but you are very new to this life. I just wish to protect you. I'm sure this won't be the last time somebody tries to steal from you by first stealing your heart. Just think about it Clarissa." My father said softly. He placed a hand gently on my shoulder and looked at me for a long moment before he just turned and walked back towards the estate. I was momentarily frozen, but when I finally turned back in the direction my father had gone in a woman was already heading my way, just a few steps away.

The woman greeted me politely and led me back inside. I asked to see Jace, but I was told they were running behind and unfortunately there wasn't any time at present to deviate from the schedule. I just wanted to see him, feel his arms around me. I tried not to think of what my father had said. Like a poison it was seeping through my brain giving me a shred of doubt and a major headache. She began leading me on a vast tour of the estate. I was getting tired as we walked through the estate. We saw floor after floor of lavishly furnished rooms and priceless artifacts. I couldn't understand why anybody needed so many rooms. Not just the number of bedrooms and bathrooms, but the offices, libraries, fitness centers, drawing rooms, living rooms, dining rooms, kitchens, and game rooms. There was a cinema, a huge ballroom, and an Olympic size indoor pool. I couldn't even remember a third of what I had seen. I was just overwhelmed.

At some point the woman had taken me outside and we were now hiking around the outer gardens where there were a number of bushes shaped like animals and marble statues of Greek gods. Who really needs a bush shaped like a full size elephant? Why bother? It was all very pretty, but I had no interest at present in seeing any of it. It was a very hot day. Though the building did seem to stay rather cool, now we were walking all over the grounds. I was getting exhausted and thirsty. Not to mention these were not walking shoes and my feet were starting to hurt. I tried to politely ask that we go back indoors, but the woman said we couldn't come all the way out and not see the stables, she was rather pushy. We followed the path down to the stalls, which were all empty. The horses were all turned loose in the field, so we stopped and gazed in on them for a few minutes as the woman carried on as to their superior lineage. I glanced down at my watch; it was almost 2:00. I wasn't sure where the day had gone, but I was hungry, thirsty, tired, and stressed, never a good combination. I wanted to see Jace. I wondered if he was still being fitted or on some stupid tour somewhere else in the estate. I didn't have any more energy to carry on the polite pretense. I knew I was being childish, but I was done. I sat down on the ground, very unladylike. My skirt slightly hiked up, my knees bent up. Only absentmindedly I thought of the fact I was wearing an off white dress. A dress that I probably just got grass stains on the ass, and there was a good chance I was flashing the horses right about now. I just looked out at the horses and plucked a blade of grass from the earth.

"Are you ill Miss?" She asked very seriously. I glanced up at her. She was looking at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes as I plucked another blade of grass from the ground. I spoke looking down at the grass in my hand at first. I knew I wasn't only being extremely unladylike and immature, I was being outright rude. I had tried polite and subtle, she just wasn't getting it. Now I was going for rude and direct.

"Can you go away? Can you please just leave me alone? I'm tired of…" I looked up at her and motioned my hands up part way in the air.

"…everything. I'm tired of everything. I just want to be alone right now. This is all overwhelming. Can you do that for me? Can you leave me alone?" The woman looked completely taken aback. I immediately felt like I should apologize. I was so rude to her. My mother would have been so disappointed in me for acting like this.

"Of course Miss." She said softly. She bowed politely and headed back towards the mansion. I almost called after here, but I was too relieved that she actually left. I took a deep breath and looked out at the horses. I itched for a pencil, something to draw with. The horses stood and grazed. They occasionally whinnied, tossed their heads, or flicked their tales. They looked completely peaceful. I felt like that just the other day, but that feeling was gone right now. Completely gone. I had ripped the blade of grass in my hand into small pieces and tossed it before I yanked a couple more blades from the ground.

"They'll be no need to hire a grounds keeper if you keep this up." The voice was masculine and unfamiliar, but humorous and gentler than most of the voices I was getting use to hearing around here. I looked up slowly, hesitantly. The man before me was tall and muscular. He looked older than me, but still young, mid to late thirties I'd guess. He wore jeans and high boats. He had a light yellow polo shirt that was tucked in and buttoned all the way up, though his thick neck looked constricted at the collar. He had brown eyes and very curly short black hair that looked slightly overgrown the way a few curls hung just passed his ears. He had a pleasant, friendly sort of face, and a very amused smile. I smiled as I tossed the remaining blades of grass from my hands. I immediate noted he wasn't wearing a uniform, but I was sure he wasn't Jonathan either.

"Hi." I said with a sheepish smile. He inclined his head slightly.

"Ma'am." I took an exasperated breath. Ma'am! I just knew he worked for my father. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is there anything you need?" I rolled my eyes.

"Normalcy. I could use a good dose of normal right now." He chuckled and it was rather refreshing to hear.

"You've come to the wrong place if you're looking for normal." I shook my head as I plucked another blade of grass from the ground.

"Would you like to see the spring foals Ma'am?" I smiled up at him.

"You have foals?" I said timidly. He smiled a toothy smile as he nodded.

"We have three Ma'am." I felt myself smile further.

"It's Clary by the way. Please don't call me Ma'am." He inclined his head slightly.

"I'm Thomas. A pleasure to meet you." He offered me his hand and I took it as he helped me up off the ground. I brushed my hands against my butt to dust off any debris. I was suddenly very aware I was sitting on the grass in an off white dress. I couldn't even think what I would tell my father. I was sure he'd notice my ass was green.

"May I ask why you're out by the stables alone Ma'am?" He cleared his throat.

"…I mean, Miss Clary." I chuckled as I rolled my eyes. I followed him towards the stables.

"It's just plain old Clary. No Ma'am, no Miss…I just…I felt a little overwhelmed. I'm not use to so much…class I guess." He chuckled again.

"Money doesn't equal class Miss…I mean Clary. Though please don't tell the master of the residence I said that." I chuckled.

"Your secret is safe with me…You seem so nice. Why are you working here?" He laughed a good hard laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle reflexively.

"See I know you're not from around here. Most people from these parts would ask how on earth did I get this job." He chuckled again.

"So it's a good job?" I asked hesitantly. He shrugged.

"It's a good paying job Clary. An employee of Mr. Morgenstern's is usually treated very respectable." I nodded. After we'd walked through the barn we walked down a short path, not long at all. We came to a small paddock with just three mares and three foals. I put my hands of the middle rail of the three rail wooden fence and leaned down to look in between the rails. The young horses bucked and jumped playfully into the air.

"These are the foals so far this spring. Would you like to name one?" I looked sideways at the man.

"You're asking me if I want to name a horse?" He smiled.

"Yes." I laughed.

"At some point I ended up in the twilight zone." I muttered to myself, though I got a laugh out of Thomas.

"Well?" He asked expectantly. I took a deep breath and looked at the horses. I didn't know many horse names. Two were dark, nearly black, and the other one was gray and looked a lot like Wayfarer.

"How about…Wayfarer II for the gray one." I looked at him sideways and he looked back at me.

"Good strong horse name. Good thing he's a little colt too. That name may not have been as appropriate for a little filly. Now, is that the one you want?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?" He gave me a very kind look.

"Ms. Clarissa Morgenstern. Would you like one of the foals?" He said gently. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"You knew who I was?" He nodded.

"Yes…Though I'll still call you Clary if you prefer." I smiled.

"Yes, please do." He nodded.

"So, which of these little guys did you want Clary?" He looked at me expectantly. I looked back at the frisky frolicking foals. I never thought of having a horse before. Where the heck would I even put a horse? I imagine it really wasn't mine to take though, just to have here.

"Oh…I guess I like Wayfarer II." I said and looked at him sideways. He smiled down at me.

"The gray one. Correct?" I nodded.

"Yep." He chuckled.

"Very good choice. He has excellent lineage, handsome markings, and a very promising future. Much like you." He looked at me sideways. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just compare me to a horse?' He chuckled.

"Yes, but I didn't mean any offense. I've worked in the stables most of my life. I often see similarities between horses and people. You tend to be very spirited, much like Wayfarer." I shrugged and looked back at the like kicking colt.

"He's just a baby. That's why he's so spirited. I'm just stubborn." He chuckled. He leaned his arms against the middle rail next to me and leaned down to look into the paddock just as I was.

"I thought you wanted that foal named Wayfarer II?" He jerked his chin. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said matter-of-factly. He looked at me sideways.

"I said you were spirited like Wayfarer not Wayfarer II." He said with a wink. I furrowed my eyebrows at him quizzically.

"You know Wayfarer?" He smiled.

"That horse was born right here on this farm. I helped break that horse. He was very spirited. Hard to handle." I shook my head slightly.

"I don't understand. I thought my father just moved here a couple years ago?" He gave me a curious look.

"This property use to belong to the Wayland family, arguably still does." I furrowed my eyebrows at him further.

"Wayland? As in Michael Wayland?" He shook his head.

"No Miss. This property belonged to Michael Wayland's grandfather. It belonged to Michael's father briefly, but he died shortly after inheriting it. The property ended up in a trust for Michael, to be handled by his aunt, until he came of age, but she held on to the property with her husband. Michael remained at a smaller manor on the grounds with his family during his life. A manor originally left to his aunt, though she never resided there. You should go and see the manor. It's about a mile away, so about a fifteen minute ride on horseback at a walk, five minutes at a canter. A beautiful ride. It's really worth the trip. I find nothing jogs one's memory like seeing something." I furrowed my eyebrows further.

"_Jogs one's memory?_ Are you suggesting I've been there before?" He smiled.

"I'll ring up to the residence to have Mr. Wayland sent down to the stables when he's done with his fitting, he shouldn't be much longer. I'll have Bridget send him with a picnic basket. You look like you could use a bite to eat. Let me show you to the tack room. There are a number of items that belonged to your mother here; I imagine you're about her size." I could only absentmindedly register that he was saying my father kept my mother's things some nineteen years after she left him.

"Jace lived there? As a little boy." He nodded.

"Yes Miss. He did." I stood with an unintentional smile. It didn't take long for Thomas to show me to the tack room. Before he even opened the door I could here the crying of kittens. I found myself immediately seated on a small pile of hay next to a basket in the corner of the room. There were eight kittens and no mother, though Thomas assured me she was around here somewhere. The kittens were so little. Thomas said they were just three weeks old. Thomas offered to let me hold them and I had a gray tiger and a little black tiger in my lap in a heartbeat.

Unfortunately when Thomas called up to the house it sounded like Jace would be another half hour. I would have been content to sit with the kittens why I waited, but Thomas had another idea. Next thing I knew I was changed into a pair of boots, which my feet were thankful for, I had a bottle of ice cold water, which seemed especially refreshing, and we were back outside. We walked a little ways from the stables to a chicken coop. There were a number of baby chicks just a week or so old. After holding a couple of them we walked down a small path to where there was a much smaller barn. The barn had a small paddock attached that had sheep and goats and little baby lambs and kids. They were so adorable, though one of those goats did try to eat my skirt. We continued down to a pond and saw a number of ducklings swimming. I felt like I was at a zoo or something. I'd never been to a farm before. It was so amazing to see all the baby animals. Thomas informed me that one of the Border Collies at the estate was due to have her puppies any day, and he'd be sure to notify me when she had them. After walking around for a little while, I was back in the tack room and sitting on the ground next to the kittens again. I had an orange tiger and a little dilute calico in my lap this time.

I could hear the fast footfalls of a person jogging through the barn and Thomas excused himself to see what was going on. I didn't even look up when the door to the tack room opened again, but I glanced up when I felt a hand come down and smooth my hair. I caught just a brief look of concern on Jace's face before it shifted to a much more relieved expression, though he looked a little amused too. He shook his head slightly as he sat down on the ground next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and crushed his head into the crook of my neck with a frustrated noise. Any remaining shred of doubt as to Jace's feelings towards me fleeted away as I couldn't help but laugh at his relieved gesture. He peppered my neck with a number of kisses before he pulled back and gazed into my eyes. He looked rather flustered.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" He put his hands on both sides of my cheeks and covered my face and lips with a number of butterfly kisses before I could even respond. I just giggled.

"I'm fine. Why?" He dropped his hands from my face and put his arm back around my waist. I picked up the little dilute calico from my lap and held it up in front of my face. His little paws reached out towards me extending his needle sharp nails as he cried out.

"I overheard some woman saying she thought you might be a bit _under the weather_…" I was only half paying attention to him as I put down the dilute calico and picked up the little orange tiger that was trying to climb off my lap and held it up to my face. I nuzzled it gently against my cheek.

"…She said you spontaneously sat down in the grass and appeared to be a bit irritable when you ordered her away, though you insisted you were fine… I was afraid you were on the verge of passing out. You look alright though, maybe a little flush, but not pale."

"Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Jace laughed.

"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen…You're ok though? You feel alright?" I nodded. I pulled the kitten back from my face and held it in front of Jace. He pet it slightly but didn't seem as excited about the kittens as I was.

"I'm fine. I just got fed up with her leading me all over the estate in a never ending tour. Want to go riding?" I glanced over my shoulder, but didn't see Thomas anywhere in the tack room. Jace put his hand gently under my chin and guided my face back to his. He kissed me softly. He looked at me for a moment after he pulled away.

"I don't think riding is a great idea today. I don't even think we'll have enough time. You know it's almost 3:30. Starkweather told me that there are clothes that were put out for both of us to wear tonight. Apparently I'm not dressed well enough to have dinner here…" Jace laughed.

"…It's so hot today anyway and you do look a little flush. What have you had to eat or drink today? I'm starving and tired. Why don't we go get something small to hold us over until dinner and then if we have time we could take a nap or I could go for a nice shower about now?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Who goes to somebody's house for the day to visit and takes a nap or a shower while they're there?" He shrugged.

"I talked to your father for a little this afternoon. He'd really like us to stay here a night or two to test drive the lifestyle…" I furrowed my eyebrows at him further in a disapproving look.

"…I'm not saying we have to stay, or that I even necessarily want to stay, but the offer did sound very genuine and as heartfelt as I think anything your father says can be…" Thomas made a noise that sounded a lot like a laugh or a cough behind me, but when I glanced over my shoulder he just appeared to be putting grain in a bucket. I wasn't even sure when he came back into the tack room.

"…I'm sure they're already done making a room up for us. We might as well at least take a look. We do have close to an hour-and-a-half to kill. I really wouldn't mind taking a quick nap, but if we don't have time, a shower would be relaxing." He sounded really sweet. He pressed his lips to mine gently.

"It's either that or we can keep taking guided tours of the estate. I guess we could also sit in the library and have Bridget stare at us if you prefer…Come on, even if we don't sleep, wouldn't it be nice to have a little quiet time alone before dinner?" I took a deep breath. That did sound good. I looked over my shoulder at Thomas.

"I'll have to take a rain cheek on that ride Thomas." He turned around and inclined his head slightly with a smile.

"Any time Miss…Sir." Thomas inclined his head again before he walked back towards the door with two buckets of grain.

"Oh and Miss…" I looked over my shoulder at him again.

"…If we make it down to the manor house, you'll get to see the cows and the calves on the way." I couldn't help but smile. I looked over to Jace and he was just shaking his head with an amused look on his face. I guess he wasn't really into farms. Jace scooped up the dilute calico kitten that was sleeping in a little ball in my lap, and though I thought he was going to hold it, he just put it back in the basket. He stood up and offered me his hand. I gave the orange tiger kitten a quick kiss on the head before I put him back in the basket. The other kittens looked like they were all curled up in little balls asleep, but he was climbing all over his siblings crying. I reluctantly took Jace's hand and let him help me up. He intertwined his hand in mine and led me back to the tack room door. I was very happy to see a big calico cat sneaking in to the tack room around us and the kittens all erupted into loud screeching cries as she jumped into the basket. Jace chuckled as he towed me out of the tack room shutting the door behind him.

We weren't quite halfway down the barn when Startweather came hastily around the corner and started walking towards us.

"Ah. There you two are. Mr. Wayland, might I have a quick word with you in private?" I glanced up at Jace and he just shrugged.

"I'll go wait outside." I said softly. Jace gave me a measured look.

"Ok…Just don't go far." I rolled my eyes. Where was I going to go? He gave me a brief kiss before I headed passed Starkweather and out of the barn. Once outside I couldn't hear a word Jace or Starkweather were saying. I walked the ten feet or so just passed the edge of the barn and looked out into the field. There were horses in the distance, but none close.

I felt a hand at my wrist as I was quickly pulled a couple feet completely behind the barn in a quick, yet not too forceful movement. My heart raced as I suppressed a scream. I thought it was just Jace playing another one of his jokes on me, but I soon realized I was wrong as I looked at a man with almost white blonde hair and sunglasses. My breath hitched.

"Who are you?" His voice was low, not harsh, just full of question. I couldn't speak. He was tall, so much taller than me. Strong too, obviously so. I took in the tan complexion, the hair, the angular face. He was the right age and similar look.

"Why is my father keeping you such a secret?" His voice was still low, but he sounded more forceful, his hand tight on my wrist, almost to the point of being painful. I felt my breathing shallow as my heart raced. Was this my brother? Was this Jonathan?

"You said _my father_…Who are you_?_" I said hesitantly. There was a part of me that could plainly see this had to be Jonathan, but part of me needed confirmation. I just spent so much of my life believing Jonathan was dead. He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Jonathan. Jonathan Morgenstern." His voice was very soft. It _was_ Jonathan. I put my free hand over my mouth as I gasped. I had spent so much of the time thinking about if I wanted to get to know my father, I really didn't spend any time wondering if I'd want to know my brother. I seemed to push the thought of even having a brother completely out of my head.

"Don't be afraid. I know you've probably heard…things about me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I just want to know who you are." His voice was low, it sounded gentler somehow. I was quiet. Too shocked and fascinated. This was my brother. I had a brother. My father described Jonathan as lacking any resemblance of sincere compassion and his social interactions as leaving much to be desired, yet the man in front of my seemed gentle and kind. Maybe he put on a guarded front for my father. Maybe he wasn't as unfeeling as everybody made him out to be. Maybe he secretly wanted to have a sister as much as I use to always wish I had a brother. He reached his hand out and loosely grabbed my hand that was covering my mouth. He gently pulled my hand from my face. I was too stunned to move away.

"Don't cover your face. You're so beautiful." He said just above a whisper. Before either of us could speak again I heard Jace's semi-panicked voice from just outside the barn, not far away, and it broke my trance.

"CLARY?" In a quick blur of events I had started to turn, but Jonathan held my hand and wrist firmly. I opened my mouth to yell a reply, but Jonathan's hand dropped mine and was cupped over my mouth in a second. He still held my wrist firm. My free hand flew to his hand that was covering my mouth, but he was much too strong for me to pry his hand away. My pulse skyrocketed, but before I could really register the panic coursing through my body I heard Jace's voice.

"Let her go Jonathan." Jace growled from slightly behind me. Without a word Jonathan removed his hand from over my mouth and released my wrist. He crossed his arms over his chest as I hastily backed up a couple steps and was quickly wrapped in a comforting set of arms. Jace had his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly to him.

"Touch her again and you'll be sorry." Jace growled. Jonathan was looking directly at Jace. He had an odd smirk on his face.

"If your weak handshake is any indication of your fighting skills, I'll take my chances. Now I thought you didn't know what young lady I was referring to when we met last?" Jonathan said with a smug look on his face. Jace didn't say anything, he just turned me around in his arms. He put his hands on my cheeks and looked over my face. He looked concerned.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He said softly. I swallowed hard. I was still trying to control my breathing. I just felt like I had a lot to process right now. Part of me wanted to sit down and talk to Jonathan, part of me felt suddenly terrified of him, and part of me wanted to go find my father and confront him, find out why he felt I shouldn't interact with Jonathan.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I could hear the slight waver to my voice. Jace looked into my eyes for a moment longer. I was sure he had to see the uncertainty I was attempting to hold back. He looked strained and concerned. I could hear movement behind me, though I didn't turn around. Jace pulled me tightly to his chest.

"Based on that ring on her pretty little finger there and the way she clings to you, I imagine she's your fiancée? You may have found favor with my father, but he quickly loses interest in people. Better keep a close eye on her when he does, she is most certainly worth fighting for." Jonathan's voice sounded cold and venomous, any hint of warmth or kindness that it held before was gone. It sent a shiver through my body. Thomas came running around the corner at that very moment.

"Very good. You found her Mr. Wayland. I-" Thomas stopped talking abruptly. His face fell and he hesitated ever so briefly before he turned around and jogged back the way he had come. Jonathan laughed a very unsettling laugh.

"Mr. Jonathan Wayland is it? Oh, I see now why you're being kept on the hush hush." He said in an amused voice.

"Enough!" I glanced around Jace. I had half expected to see my father, though I knew the voice wasn't my father's, it held the same stern authoritative tone. Starkweather paced towards us.

"Jonathan, your father explicitly instructed you to leave the guests alone. Besides, you're late for your fitting...Jace, Clarissa, right this way." Jace dropped his arms from around me, but quickly intertwined his hand with mine as we followed Starkweather. About halfway back to the main residence I just couldn't take it anymore. Starkweather was walking several feet in front of us, but I just raised my voice so I knew he could hear me.

"Why the theatrics? Why does it matter if I talk to Jonathan? Maybe it's not fair for me to make this decision without him knowing. If the situation was reversed I'd want a say. Does it really matter if he knows who I am?" Starkweather fell back so he was walking next to me and spoke with a lower voice.

"Those aren't really the questions I'm at liberty to answer, though I do understand your father wishes for you to maintain silent for the time being…Unfortunately I do believe your father had hoped to keep Jace's true identity from Jonathan a bit longer, but there is nothing that can be done about that now-" Jace cut Starkweather off.

"Why? Why does it really matter if Jonathan knows who the hell I am? Why did he act like it's a big deal when he found out my last name was Wayland? How come I feel like there is something you're not telling me?" Starkweather nodded.

"Again. Questions I'm not at liberty to answer. Just understand Mr. Wayland that knowledge is power, and around here Mr. Morgenstern likes to control both…Dinner is confirmed for 5:00. I presume you know your way back." Without another word, Starkweather turned and walked back in the direction we had come. I hesitated as I glanced back towards Starkweather, but Jace held my hand firmly as he towed me back towards the house.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I was above pointing out to Starkweather that his little warning about keeping an eye out for Jonathan was too late. Now I had another stupid private meeting with Clary's father at 4:45 too. Like our last talk was so warm and fuzzy, I really didn't want to have another heart to heart with the man. I was still having a hard time grasping why they didn't just tell Jonathan he was Clary's brother, maybe he'd stop acting like he was going to try to steal her from me. I get that he might just see Clary as competition for his inheritance, but I was with Clary on this one, didn't the guy have the right to know. If the Lightwoods all of a sudden had some girl around the house that was my sister and she knew and they knew, but nobody wanted me to know, I'd think that was pretty fucked up when I found out. They weren't even giving Jonathan a say at all, they were letting Clary decide completely. I don't know if there could really be a good reason behind keeping it from him, but the reasons I'd heard so far were pretty crappy. I really didn't get the big hoopla about Jonathan knowing who I was either. Everything just felt like a big power play with these people.

When we arrived back at the main residence we were greeted by two maids. It slowly felt like even people that hadn't been introduced to us knew who we were. We were brought to the kitchen first for a quick snack. Just as we were finishing up another woman arrived, she had brown hair that was all pined up and brown eyes. She was actually rather pretty and she wore a dark gray skirt suite, unlike Bridget and the other maids, who had been clearly wearing a medium gray uniform. There was elegance to her walk and gestures that Bridget had lacked and she seemed much softer spoken. She introduced herself as Sophie and said she would escort us somewhere we could rest and change before dinner. I grabbed an apple for the walk and we followed her back out of the kitchen.

The walk was quiet. Clary and I walked hand in hand with Sophie just five feet or so in front of us. We were led through a number of hallways, up the stairs to the third floor and down more hallways. It took me a little time to recognize the third floor east wing. When I had been brought on a tour of the estate and asked which wing on the third floor Clary and I wanted to stay in I said I didn't know if we were staying, so it didn't matter. The tour I had earlier was brief and I really wasn't paying attention. Earlier much of this wing happened to be covered in white sheets, though now all the sheets were gone. Of course it was clear by the dozen or so staff polishing, dusting, mopping, vacuuming, and carrying baskets of laundry, that the entire third floor east wing was intended for us. Clary looked over at me with an uneasy look and I put my arm around her waist and held her tighter to me. The walls were bare down the hallways and the smell of fresh paint was in the air. There were several open doorways with additional staff cleaning and painting. There were a number of windows that faced the lake and they were all pushed open with a very nice breeze drifting down the hall. All the staff smiled as we walked by, some nodded, bowed, or curtsied, while others greeted us as Miss and Sir. Even Sophie was addressed as Ma'am and treated with a formality that was above that of a normal domestic worker. She was asked a number of questions as we walked the halls and she gave instructions in an authoritative manner making it clear that she was a senior level employee. Sophie pointed out the rooms as we passed. There was an office, a much smaller library than downstairs, a drawing room, a room being converted into an art studio, a formal dinning room, a kitchen, a game room with a billiards table and a 60 inch television, three bathrooms, four bedrooms besides the master suite, and a fitness center with a hot tube and another bathroom attached. The wing was amazing and looked more decked out than a five star plush resort. The bombardment of formal gestures and extravagant decor seemed almost amusing, but Clary still looked uncomfortable.

After walking the full length of the wing, Clary and I were led back towards the center of the wing where there we were kindly requested to remove our shoes before we entered the master suite. The first room Sophie walked us into was large and lavish. Though, nothing in this place could be described as small or simple. We were informed that the master suite on this wing was 1,100 square feet, more like a medium size apartment than a bedroom. Sophie guided us through the entry into the suite which opened to a decent size dining room on the left and a living room on the right. The dining room table seated six and had a small kitchenette attached. There was a microwave and a small fridge. The fridge was already stocked with a few items including a bottle of Champaign and a bottle of white wine. A number of bottles of wine were in a wine rack on the counter. There was also a list next to the fridge to check off any items that would be requested to have stocked in the fridge. Attached to the living room were a full bathroom, and also the master bedroom with its own large full bathroom. The master bedroom's bathroom had a large whirlpool bathtub besides a very large standup shower and a large vanity with double sinks. There was a slightly separate room for just the toilet off the bathroom. The master bathroom alone was bigger than my bedroom back at the cottage. The bedroom itself was huge and had a king size bed and large windows with views of the estate and the lake in the distance. The living room had the same large windows with the same beautiful views, though the rest of the suite didn't have any windows at all. The suite was beautifully decorated. The curtains and comforter matched with a swirling gold pattern that followed through the furniture in all three rooms. The dining room set and the living room furniture had that same Victorian look that the library had with intricately carved mahogany wood arching contours to the upper portion of the pieces and the feet. Unlike downstairs, the suite had plush wall to wall cream colored carpeting throughout the bedroom and living room area that appeared newly installed. The dinning room had hardwood floors that looked new or freshly polished. Off of the living room and master bedroom there were fireplaces, though they weren't currently lit. Just about anybody would think this place was a dream place to live.

We ended the tour of the master suite in the bedroom. There were large double closets and Sophie opened the doors to each of them and gestured to us with her hand. Clary and I both walked over to the open closets. The closets already had a few items hung in them. There were two pairs of dress pants and three dress shirts in mine and a number of dresses it appeared in Clary's. I thumbed through the items quickly. I also noticed there were a couple pairs of dress shoes in each of our closets.

"There are a few items that have been sent up for each of you, though you can expect more tomorrow and over the days to come. Please be advised that absolutely any changes you request can be made to the master suite and the rooms on this wing. I am the housekeeper for this wing, which is not to be confused with a maid. I am entrusted to oversee all of the other staff assigned to your wing. If you have any concerns or requests they may go through me and I will delegate the work accordingly. If you have any issues with any of the staff please direct your comments and concerns to me as well and I will see to it that staff are reassigned or reprimanded as need be. There are twenty staff at present assigned to your wing, though once all of the remodeling and renovations are complete there will likely be a smaller staff, somewhere in the vicinity of ten employees besides myself that are specifically assigned to your wing. I see that you have just about an hour to rest and prepare yourselves for dinner. If you would like I can see if dinner can be pushed back a half hour if that would better accommodate you." I glanced down at my watch and realized it was already 4:10. If we were supposed to be at dinner at 5:00, Clary would be hard pressed to be ready in time. I looked at Clary, but she had moved on to looking at the clothes in her bureau and looked a bit overwhelmed. She picked up something red and lacey and glanced at me with a disbelieving look on her face at the same time Sophie and I were looking at her expectantly. She dropped the red lingerie out of her hand as her cheeks turned bright red and I had to suppress a laugh. Her father might have certain expectations, but whoever did the shopping didn't seem to get the memo.

"If dinner can be pushed back that would be much appreciated." I just about gagged. I was starting to sound like these people. Sophie nodded with a somewhat amused smile, though absentmindedly I was hoping she didn't think that lacy little red thing had anything to do with why I was asking for dinner to be pushed back.

"Very well. Unless you are otherwise informed, please be in the dinning hall at 5:30." She started to walk out of the room and the thought just hit me.

"Hey, I thought it was all improper for Clary and I to be left alone in a bedroom until we were married or something." Clary was glaring daggers at me, and perhaps this wasn't the best time to ask seeing as Clary was just looking at lingerie and I just asked for dinner to be pushed back. Sophie smiled an amused smile.

"Mr. Wayland, I have no authority over the members of this household. I am not here to enforce the propriety of your relationship. If I were under any illusions that you would both remain in separate quarters under your own volition, I would arrange it; that is what Mr. Morgenstern desires. However, I trust that this arrangement is the preference you both share and under no circumstances do I wish to intervene in your private affairs. Of course, should Mr. Morgenstern inquire, I'll inform him that I attempted in every way to encourage you to maintain separate sleeping quarters. Unfortunately, my most gallant attempts were met with the highest resistance." Sophie sounded slightly sarcastic as she finished and I couldn't help but chuckle. She seemed pretty cool. If we ever really lived here, though I didn't see that happening, she would be the kind of woman I would want in charge of my wing.

"Sounds perfect." I said with a wink." She smiled.

"If there is nothing else I'll leave you both." I glanced at Clary, she was going through a jewelry box and pulling out a number of items and looking at them. I shook my head.

"No Sophie I think we're good." She inclined her head slightly and turned and walked away. She shut the bedroom door behind her. Clary was seated on a chair in front of a vanity in the corner of the room. The small chair she was sitting at had the same elegant wooden arches and gold swirling fabric. She was looking through the drawer and pulling out a variety of makeup. She still had this terribly overwhelmed look on her face. I walked over to her and draped my arms around her neck from behind. The chair looked like it was stationary, but as I put my arms around her I realized it swiveled at the base of the seat. She reached one of her hands up and gently grabbed on to my arm I kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Want to break in the bed?" I said softly. Not that we really had time, or that I was really in the mood, if that's even possible, I just wanted her to smile, to laugh, to look happy. She made a noise that sounded more like a whimper than a laugh. I gently spun her around until she was facing me. I kneeled upright on the ground just to the side of her crossed legs and gently put my hands on her hips.

"Honey, look at me." I said softly. She opened her eyes and looked at me; we were pretty much eyelevel. She looked so sad.

"What's wrong?" She took a deep breath.

"He doesn't want me to leave Jace. He's making this whole wing over because he wants me to stay here with him. The clothes, the jewelry, the makeup, it's all for me." I shrugged.

"That's probably true. I don't really think he wants you to go back to Brooklyn, but you can do whatever you want. It's really your choice." She shook her head.

"I just have this feeling, this feeling of dread. I just don't think he's going to let me leave. We had plans. We were going to find a place together. Jordan, Simon, and Alec were going to help me move. We still had like a week left of our vacation. I want to spend some time with Izzy and Maia and Simon before I move. I was going to enroll in the university with you. We were going to start a life together. I just feel like the rug is being pulled out from underneath me and none of that is going to happen anymore. I want the life we talked about Jace. I want to live with you, not with my father. I want-" I couldn't help but chuckle as I cut her off. She was sounding more and more panicked.

"Clary, you've been a little overstressed all day. I think everything is just happening at once and you're just having a little trouble processing it all. Don't you think you might be over thinking this all? Your father told me he's giving you until Friday to decide. If you choose to go back to Brooklyn, I think he's just going to let you. You can have everything you want; you don't have to feel like you're giving anything up. He wants you in his life, but I really think he's going to let you decide weather you want to be in his life. He made it pretty clear to me that it's safer for you either to have no connection to him at all or to live here with him. I kind of get what he was saying, but I think he's really trying to make you as good of an offer as he can, but ultimately it's up to you if you want to accept or refuse." She furrowed her eyebrows at me and looked a little irritated.

"Us Jace. It's up to us. Unless you're telling me you're leaving me here with my father if I decide I want this lavish life." I cupped my hand under her chin and gave her a soft look.

"Whatever you want I want Clary. We're engaged. You're going to be my wife. We do things together now. We're a team remember. Hand in hand, side by side, we deal with things together. I'd never leave you here…" I brought my lips to hers and this time her face softened some. I kissed her gently a number of times until she was smiling again. When I pulled away I rested my forehead against hers.

"…You mean everything to me honey…If this is what you want, if you want to live here with your father, if you want this life, I'll be right here by your side. It doesn't sound like this would be the safest life for either of us, but I think your father really would try his hardest to make you as safe as he could." She looked concerned a bit.

"I don't want to put you in danger Jace." I smirked.

"Nor do I want you to be in danger, but if you woke up and found out you were the next in line for the throne to some country you never heard of, would you turn down being a princess just because there would be added risks associated with your new title?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a princess; I'm the daughter of a mob boss." I gave her a disapproving look.

"Is that what you really believe?" She shrugged.

"I don't know." I nodded.

"Maybe he's just a filthy rich businessman." She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know Jace. I just have a feeling." She shook her head and looked at me. She looked strained. I brought my lips to hers for another gentle kiss.

"I know…Like the feeling you had about the matches-" I tried to keep a straight face. She took an exasperated breath.

"Jace_-_" I cut her off with a smirk.

"Or the serial killer." She glared at me.

"_Jace!_" I smirked a bit more.

"Or that runner." I chuckled. She whacked my chest with her hand, but I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't hurt me." I joked. She jerked back her hand and crossed her arms.

"You're an ass." She snapped. I had to suppress a laugh.

"Honey, I just don't want you to be all stressed out. You have time to decide…But if we stay here this whole suite will have to be redone. There is way too much color. I'd like the walls painted white, white rugs, white blankets for sure, white curtains, white furniture for the living room, maybe we can have the whole bathroom redone in white tile, minimally white towels." She rolled her eyes and was chuckling by the time I finished. I brought my lips to hers again.

"…I have to get ready. I'm going to be late. Want to pick me out something to wear?" She took a deep breath, but she seemed a little better. I kissed her again briefly.

"Why don't you also pop that couple hundred dollar bottle of Dom Perignon that's in the fridge? It will cut the edge a little." I winked at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. I smiled. I peppered her face with a number of butterfly kisses before I went to take a shower.

The bathroom was awesome. The floor and walls were varying sizes of several different shades of brown marble tiles. The shower was huge and had clear glass doors. The oversized soaking tub had jets that could turn it into a Jacuzzi. The cabinets under the sink and all of the fixtures throughout the bathroom were very dark brown. There were dark brown towels with a swirling golden pattern on the bottom six inches of the hem. The double sinks had a lot of counter space. There were a number of little baskets set out with assortments of sample size toiletries. The assortment of sample size soaps and shampoos to choose from was ridiculous. I soon gave up my efforts to find a bar of Irish Spring or a bottle of Pert Plus and just ended up grabbing anything. There was also an assortment of moose, hairsprays, and gels, though I passed on all of them. I browsed through the sample size toothpastes and mouthwashes and quickly settled on one and brushed my teeth.

I took off my watch and left it on the vanity with my wallet, but I remembered I had misplaced my phone and keys earlier. When I overheard that woman talking about Clary I reached for my phone and it wasn't in my pocket. That's also when I noticed my keys missing. I figured they must have fallen out of my pocket when I took my pants off for my fitting, but I never went back and checked. I was too focused on getting to Clary. I was sure they were around here somewhere though. I absentmindedly wondered where Clary's purse was. I didn't remember seeing her with it.

I took a quick shower and glanced through the baskets for some deodorant and colognes, which I was immediately regretting putting on. I was a swirl of fragrances I didn't recognize. Of course there was another little form in the bathroom where we could request whatever items we wanted. Part of me felt like Clary's father was really trying hard to make us comfortable, but part of me knew he was just trying to bribe us. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. Clary was standing looking out the middle of the three bedroom windows with a glass of Champaign in her hand, the bottle on the window sill next to her. She had taken off her dress and was just wearing a simple white cotton robe that went down to her knees. Her hair was pulled up in a scrunchy. There were clothes laid out on the bed, but I really didn't pay attention to them as I walked across the room, put my arms around her from behind, and placed a gentle kiss on the crook of her neck. She smiled up over her shoulder at me with rosy cheeks and I pressed my lips to hers. Her eyes sparkled, but I had a feeling that had a lot to do with the Champaign. I was glad to see she looked a lot more relaxed.

"Feeling a little better?" I said softly. She nodded.

"Yeah…Want some Champaign?" She started to stir, but I just tightened my arms around her. She smiled up over her shoulder at me an amused smile. I brought my lips to hers again. She made a content little noise in the back of her throat. This time she reached her hand up and gently rested it against my cheek as she deepened the kiss. I was quickly finding myself shifting gears and wishing we did have some time to break in that bed. I needed to focus. I was already going to be so late to meet with her father. After a long intimate kiss I had to bring myself back to reality.

"I have to get ready." I whispered against her lips between butterfly kisses. I reluctantly pulled back as I dropped my arms from around her. It seemed like just a brief glace as our eyes both opened, but I could see the desire clear in hers. Every nerve in my body seemed to react to that look in her eyes, but I was trying so hard to stay focused. She quickly moved her hand from my cheek to my neck and pulled my lips back to hers as she turned to face me. Our eyes both closed as my lips reflexively responded to hers, though a fading voice in the back of my head was yelling at me to get dressed. With the glass of Champagne still in her hand she draped her arm over my shoulder. My arms automatically tightened around her. Her lips danced against mine, just delicate caresses of our tongues between soft kisses. There was no sense of urgency, it was tender and romantic. I really wanted to stay here with her, but I knew I shouldn't. I wasn't going to make any points with her father blowing him off completely for our meeting and then showing up late to dinner because I was having sex with his daughter. I brought my hands down to her lower back as I found the strength to detach my lips from hers. I rested my forehead against hers and kept my eyes closed. I couldn't look into her sparkling green eyes and not get lost in them.

"I have to get dressed to go see your father and you have to take a shower." I said just above a whisper.

"Don't go. Stay with me." She said softly. She brought her lips to mine for a soft kiss. I took a deep breath. It was hard enough detaching myself from Clary without her asking me to stay.

"Honey, I wish we had more time." She brought her lips to mine again gently.

"I want to have sex." She murmured against my lips between gentle kisses. I felt a slight shiver go through my body. As if I wasn't already completely turned on and aroused enough; she was really testing my self-control.

"God honey I know, I want to too." I pressed my lips to hers briefly. I pulled back and put my hands on both sides of her face gently and gazed into her eyes and smiled at her.

"As much as I wish we had time right now, we don't. Later. It will give us both something to look forward to." She made a whiny little noise of protest as her eyebrows furrowed and her lips slightly pouted. I couldn't help but smile an amused smile as I brought my lips to hers for another brief kiss. She was so cute.

"I'll be counting down the minutes until we pick up where we left off." I said softly. She took a deep breath as she nodded slightly and dropped her arms from around my neck. I pressed my lips to hers again before I dropped my hands from her face. I grabbed her glass of Champaign and downed the rest of it. I'm not a big Champaign person; I just wanted something to calm my nerves before I talked to her father.

Clary went to take a shower and I started getting dressed. I glanced at the clock; it was already 4:43. Shit. Luckily Clary had laid clothes out for me, because I had no idea where anything was. I was glad that there were actual boxers, there was no way I was wearing some constricting tightly whities, especially with this erection. I put on the black boxers, black socks and black tank top undershirt. I pulled on the pair of medium gray dress pants. They fit perfectly and I had a feeling that they were custom made since my fitting. I put on the medium blue button up dress shirt and tucked it in. I was grateful Clary didn't put a tie out for me, I would have cringed. Without a tie, I left the top couple buttons unbuttoned. It took me a few minutes to figure out how to put the cufflinks on, but I had seen Robert wear cufflinks before, so I figured it out. I put on the black leather belt and black dress shoes that fit perfectly and were definitely expensive. I put on the matching suit jacket, but didn't both buttoning it. I felt awfully formal just to be having dinner. Luckily the mansion was always on the cool side, so I didn't feel hot in the clothes I was wearing. I walked back in the bathroom and grabbed my watch and wallet off the vanity.

Clary was getting out of the shower as I was giving myself a once over in the bathroom's huge full length mirror. She smiled with a few compliments of how debonair I looked. Her hair was still up in the scrunchy, which I assumed was why she was able to take such a quick shower. I got a quick kiss and she grabbed a watch off the bureau for me to wear. It was a nice stainless steel Rolex with a black face. I hesitated, but ultimately declined the watch for my much simpler Seiko. Though, when she showed me the watch box with a half a dozen designer watches including Breitling, Rolex and Tag Heuer; I reconsidered and decided I could wear a nice Rolex just to dinner and take it off afterwards. How many times would I have an opportunity like this? Another quick kiss and I was hurrying out of the room.

Starkweather was waiting for me just outside our suite, though I had no idea he had been there waiting. He informed me that dinner had been pushed to 5:30; however my appointment time had not been changed. He gave me a displeased look and glanced down at his watch before he led me down the stairs one flight and through a maze of hallways. We stopped in front of a room on the far end of the second floor. Starkweather knocked and opened the door.

"Mr. Wayland is here for his 4:45 appointment Sir." Clary's father gestured with his hand for me to come in. Starkweather stepped to the side, remaining outside as I entered. He shut the door behind me leaving me alone with Clary's father.

"You're late!" Clary's father said firmly. I looked down at my watch. It was 4:58, oh well.

"It was harder to find than I thought it would be." I said with a slight shrug. He gave me an annoyed look, but then shifted to his normal cold somewhat guarded expression.

"The tailor has done an excellent job. You nearly look like you belong here. I'll arrange for a hair stylist to come by tomorrow." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"I just had my hair cut like a week ago." He scoffed.

"It looks to me like you haven't had a haircut in a couple months. I have this argument repeatedly with Jonathan. What is it with you young men nowadays? When I was your age I had a respectable hairstyle. You look like you just rolled out of bed and got dressed..." He flourished his hand in the air as he shook his head.

"…I'll have a stylist come by all the same. Should you refuse to have your hair cut there isn't much I can do about it. I'll be having the same conversation with Jonathan later this evening…moving on…I just have a few quick items to run by you before dinner. Would it be correct for me to assume that you've spoken with Clarissa and you'll both be staying at the estate?" He looked at me confidently.

"I really don't know. I might be able to convince her to stay a night, but she's really not into the idea of moving here. She just moved out on her own, she wants to go to college." He nodded his head slightly.

"Well of course she could attend college, I won't restrict her from getting an education, though I would like for her to move in here all the same. There are several schools she could commute to in the area, and many people are getting online degrees these days." I shook my head slightly.

"I'll talk to her again, but we've been talking about getting an apartment together, and she's really looking forward to setting up a place of our own. I think she just wants to go back to the cottage and have her vacation and hang out with her friends." He looked rather annoyed at this point.

"You can still see your little friends if you stay here, they can come to the gala on Friday. I'll send invitations right out to them. As for enjoying your vacation, you're free to do whatever activities you'd like. We have private lake access at a number of locations, 6 tennis courts, 4 outdoor swimming pools, 2 hot tubs, a cinema, a library, over 100 acres of land to horseback ride on, a variety of trails, and a number or instructors that could be called at a moments notice if you feel like taking lessons and just about anything imaginable. Oh, and of course you'll have all the flexibility to decorate and furnish a wing of the estate to your liking, within reason." I took a deep breath. This man just couldn't take a hint.

"We'll stay for dinner, head back to the cottage. I'll talk to her some more. It's been a really full day. Maybe if she just sleeps on it, takes some time to think about it, but I can't promise you anything."

"Jace, you do realize I'm being extremely lenient with you, don't you? Though, you're really trying my patients. I want my daughter in my life, end of story. You I really could care less about. I'm prepared to offer you a very generous incentive for you to leave right now." I furrowed my eyebrows at him and shook my head. He really shifted gears fast. I didn't like what he was saying at all.

"Clary's not staying here if she doesn't want to and you can't pay me to leave her." He chuckled.

"Just as her mother before her, I would never force Clarissa to stay here if she didn't want to. However, I'm inclined to think you're the main obstacle preventing her from even considering the life I could offer her. I'll give you $100,000 dollars to go and never step foot in my house again; never see my daughter again." I ran my hand through my hair. Not that I was contemplating the money, I was suddenly feeling a lot less comfortable.

"No…I don't want your money…You can't pay me to never see Clary again." He nodded with a creepy smile. He took out a checkbook from his drawer and a pen. He started taking bricks of hundred dollar bills out of another drawer and laid them out on the desk in front of him. Each brick was wrapped in a $10,000 paper band. He took several of them out. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing? I'm not taking your money." He chuckled.

"I only have $100,000 in cash. I find money speaks louder than words. You proclaim you love my daughter, I understand that, but you don't seem to want to live this life with her, so I'm offering you an out. I'm feeling generous. I'm prepared to write any number on this check Jace. How much will it take to make you walk out of her life forever?" I shook my head at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You want Clary in your life; you're stuck with me too. I'm not going anywhere without her. There's no amount of money in the world that would make me leave her, especially here with you." He looked rather irritated. He picked up his pen and he started to make out a check.

"Everything has a price tag Jace, you'll soon learn that. I'm leaving the $100,000 cash and a check made payable to you for one million dollars in a bag in the lower left hand drawer of this desk. Security has been made aware of my proposal so there isn't any chance you'd be accused of stealing. If you find this is all getting too much for you, you need only take the bag and leave, no need for a formal goodbye. I can't say I'd be sorry to see you go. I find your insolent outbursts to be rather grating. Your rude arrogance is infuriating to say the least. I cannot quite comprehend why my daughter couldn't pick out a more compliant companion?" I glared at him.

"Maybe she's like her mother. I doubt you were ever all that _compliant_." He looked almost amused for a moment.

"There's a lot of truth to that, however I was intelligent enough to know when to be respectful and do as I'm told. I'm not use to having one challenge my authority such as you make it a point to do on a repeated biases." I smirked.

"I'm-" He raised his hand as he cut me off.

"Enough! We needn't speak of this further…You know what I'm offering and should you choose not to accept my generous proposition and you prefer to remain a thorn in my side, we'll both just need to adjust…The last item I wish to address with you is in regards to some bruises that were observed on my daughter. The tailor indicated she saw a number of small bruises on my daughter's collarbone and shoulder area. She inquired as to how Clarissa received them, and she was very vague in her answer. She also noticed two large bruises on you and you were very forthcoming that you got them in a fight at a club; I imagine the very fight I broke up. I would just like to know if Clarissa received hers the same way. Oh, and don't attempt to lie to me Jace. I _really_ don't like to be lied to." I rubbed my hand over my face. I didn't really think Clary wanted me telling her father about what happened with Sebastian, though I was already feeling increasingly uncomfortable with her father at this point and I really didn't feel up to lying for Sebastian's sake.

"No she didn't." I said simply. He looked to me expectantly.

"Do elaborate." I glanced down at my watch it was 5:25.

"Aren't we expected at dinner?" He just kept his cold penetrating gaze on me and remained quiet.

"You know what, you should really ask her." He just continued to stare me down.

"I'm asking you Jace. Your evasive responses are rather disheartening. Should you not be more straightforward with me, I'm forced to assume you caused those marks." I shook my head adamantly.

"No way. I would never hurt her like that." The anger of the memory of what happened was probably written all over my face and his face looked darker in response.

"I see. I imagine she's not inclined to divulge what happened, is she?" I shook my head slightly.

"I don't wish to put you in an uncomfortable position. I'm sure you feel divulging anything further would compromise the trust my daughter has in you. I have a vast network of contacts. I should be able to figure out the rest easy enough." Clary's father's face returned to his guarded cold nearly expressionless look and he looked at his watch and stood up.

"Look at the time. We should head down to dinner." I glanced at my watch; it was 5:30 exactly.

When we got downstairs Clary was already seated and sipping on a glass of Champaign. She smiled a big smile at me and stood up as I walked into the room. Her cheeks were really rosy and I wondered how much she had to drink so far. She looked amazing as always. She had on a black fitted pencil skirt that stopped just a few inches above her knees. She had on a fitted black polyester shirt that she wore untucked. It went to her elbows. There was an inch of frilly trim around the sleeves and up the center of the front. The trim seemed to be covering however the shirt clasped. There was a surprisingly low v-neck that gave her quite a bit of cleavage. The way the trim continued up the front of the shirt I wondered if Clary had chosen to actually leave that many clasps undone, or if that was how the shirt was made to be worn. It almost appeared as though it could have been clasped all the way up to her neck. She was wearing her father's ring as a necklace. Her hair was down and fell in soft curls around her face and down her back. She had on a pair of black strappy high heels, but not the ones she had worn here, these were much higher, more like something Izzy would wear. She walked over to me and did a little twirl in front of me. Her father acknowledged her with a tip of his head before he walked over to his seat at the table. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek before I intertwined my hand with hers and walked to the table.

Dinner was lavish, and consisted of a number of courses. We started with an appetizer that was some sort of scallop thing, which I didn't eat; then some orange colored soup, I think it was pumpkin, which I tried, but I didn't like; then a salad that had goat cheese on it and walnuts and cranberries, again I had a bite and moved on; then we had sorbet, which was lime and alright, but I only had a couple bites; next we had quail with some sort of fruit chutney over it and roasted red potatoes, which was pretty good, but I didn't eat the chutney; last they brought out flan for desert, not one of my favorites. Clary seemed to eat some of all her courses, but she only finished her appetizer, the sorbet, and the flan. Though we had a number of courses, I ended up eating a lot of bread. I wondered if he really ate like this every night, or if he just put out this spread for us.

The conversation over the evening was light and consisted of Clary and I discussing our day and complementing her father on the estate. Starkweather seemed to come in a number of times to whisper something or another to Clary's father before leaving again. Clary's father also took the opportunity to tell us more about the expectations for the party on Friday, which sounded to me more like him bragging about how expensive and extravagant the event was going to be and all the famous people he knew that would surely be in attendance. He brought up the subject of our wedding, and began talking about how large and lavish he pictured the event. He referred to it as his biggest social event ever. Clary was quick to say we planned on just a very small event with close friends and family, nothing extravagant. This was news to me, not that I minded at all, but I wondered if she was just trying to avoid the topic. After a brief back and forth between the two of them, her father ultimately said it was probably a bit premature to start talking particulars.

After dinner was over and it was clear Clary wanted to leave, we conveyed our appreciation for her father's offer to let us stay, but politely declined. I expected more of an opposition, but her father seemed very understanding and just said he really hoped we'd come back again before Friday. He also reiterated his invitation for us to stay at the residence one or both of the following evenings. Clary said we'd think about it. One of the maids seemed to appear without being called and brought my keys and phone as well as Clary's purse. Another maid accompanied her with our clothes that were all cleaned and pressed as well as a bag that contained our shoes and other personal effects. Though we both commented on changing, her father was insistent that would be absurd seeing as the clothes were custom tailored to fit us. He also informed us that should he not hear from us again before the week is through, the clothes that have been ordered for us both will be sent to the cottage first thing Sunday morning. That sounded really kind and heavily ladened with guilt all mixed together.

The only resistance we met when we attempted to leave was Clary's father informing us that we would be driven back to the cottage by one of his drivers and that my car would be returned before morning. I started to object, however he was quick to state the matter was not open for discussion. He may have no issues with us both drinking underage, he even provided the wine, but there was absolutely no way he was going to allow me or Clary to drive after consuming any quantity of alcohol. I only had a couple glasses, but I really wasn't going to argue the point with him. It was an understandable concern. We left the estate just about 7:30 and were driven back to the cottage. I absentmindedly remembered that Clary's father had told Jonathan dinner would be at 7:30, though I couldn't see how the man could eat another huge dinner like that. We got home just around 8:00 and were met with a kitchen full of craziness.

"Oh. My. God. What are you wearing? You look amazing!" Izzy screeched as she detached herself from the counter she had been leaning up against in the kitchen and rushed over to us. She started feeling the texture of mine and Clary's clothes. As I took off my jacket Izzy grabbed it out of my hands to try on. The cottage seemed oppressively hot right now after spending the day in the cool mansion.

"We had some clothes made." Clary said nonchalantly as she walked into the kitchen. There was a pitcher of frozen margaritas on the table and Clary poured herself one.

"These are amazing. What tailor in New York does same day turnaround?" Magnus asked as he grabbed Clary's hand and spun her around in a circle, margarita in hand.

"We had them done at her father's." I said lazily as I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and popped the top and downed a couple swigs. Not that we did that much today, but I felt oddly drained.

"You had clothes made while you visited Clary's father?" Simon asked with one eyebrow raised. I shrugged. Magus was brushing my shoulders down and checking the length of my sleeves and examining my cufflinks, it was a little excessive.

"Yeah, apparently we weren't appropriately dressed for dinner." I muttered.

"I bet these are diamonds?" Magnus mumbled as he removed one of my cufflinks. I furrowed my eyebrows at Magnus as I took the cufflink from him and glanced at it. I really didn't bother looking at them closely when I put them on. The cufflinks were silver squares and in the center were a number of small stones shaped as a square as well. There were probably 30 or so stones from the look of it and I wouldn't be surprised to find out they were diamonds. I put the cufflink in my pocket and grabbed the other one out of Magnus's hand and put it in my pocket as well. I didn't even notice him taking it off. Alec chuckled.

"Must be hard. Had to dress up for your high class dinner." Alec said sarcastically.

"Clary, look at those heels. I'm so proud of you." Izzy squealed as she ran over and hugged Clary from behind. Clary was now sitting at the table sipping on her margarita.

"Can I keep this?" Magnus asked as he stared down at his wrist. I realized he was wearing the Rolex I had forgotten to take off. I furrowed my eyebrows at him as I held my hand out.

"No. You can't keep that. I forgot to give it back." Clary glanced over towards me.

"What did you forget to give back?" I was snapping the Rolex back on to my wrist.

"Your dad's watch."

"Now, now, that's not just a watch that's a Rolex." Magnus said with a manic smile. Alec and Simon flocked to the watch like the girls had flocked to Clary's engagement ring. They just wanted to try it on. Of course Magnus bragged he got to try it on first, after me of course.

"Must have been a terrible day. Very dangerous. New clothes, diamond cufflinks, Rolex watches. How did you survive? Were there any other dodgy things you wanted to tell us about?" Maia said sarcastically as she shot Jordan an amused look. Jordan was leaning his back up against the far counter with his arms crossed scowling. I hadn't realized he hadn't said a word since we walked in.

"It was actually fine. We had tea, got fitted, went on a tour, had dinner, and came back." I shrugged. Clary was sitting down staring at her drink like she was waiting for it to predict her future.

"So beside new clothes and the Rolex what other unbelievable things happened today? You have open bragging rights. Don't leave out a detail." Izzy shrieked as she took off the suit jacket and draped it over the back of a chair before she sat down at the table across from Clary. Clary shrugged.

"I got to see a bunch of baby animals. I held some adorable kittens-" Izzy gave Clary a funny look and Simon laughed as he cut Clary off.

"How did you guess that's exactly what Izzy was secretly interested in? She wondered all day if you got to see any baby animals." Simon said sarcastically. The room erupted with laughter. I was beginning to think he was spending too much time with our family. He doesn't usually torment Clary. I couldn't help but chuckle all the same.

"Impress me!" Izzy snapped as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Clary just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"What would impress you?...We had Dom Perignon…" I said. Izzy looked up at me and her eyes lit up.

"…her father has an $85.5 million dollar Monet…" Magnus put his hand dramatically to his chest as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"…He has more books than you'd probably find in most libraries, including more first edition books than have probably ever been in the same room together. You'll like this Simon. He has a copy of Dracula, which was signed by Bram Stroker himself." Simon gasped as he took a seat.

"It's really sighed by Bram Stroker?" Simon said softly. The kid's got some vampire fetish.

"I've never seen anything like the inside of this mansion." I said as I shook my head slightly

"Mansion?" Izzy questioned as her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. Were you really impressed with all the things his dirty money bought?" Jordan snapped.

"You don't know that." I said back as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I pretty much do-" Jordan started, but Clary cut him off as she stood up abruptly the palm of her hands coming down hard on the table in front of her.

"Enough!" She snapped. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You sounded just like him." Clary glared at me and I tried to hide my smirk.

"It's just money! He has money. Lots and lots of money, which he likes to show off. He's a powerful business man, probably involved in organized crime. I get it." Clary stormed out of the kitchen. I started to follow her, but she walked all the way down the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door. I took a deep breath and went back in the kitchen.

"She's been a little touchy all day. He wants her to come and live with him and it's clear he's trying to bribe her into saying yes." Izzy's eyes just twinkled.

"He can bribe me into living with him any day." She said with a huge smile. Simon raised an eyebrow at her. The doorbell range and Alec went to get it. I wondered who would be here at 8:30 at night.

"Well it sounds like you're all going to be invited to that big party on Friday, so you'll get to see all the lavish crap for yourselves."

"I'm going to be so underdressed. I can't get anything this fine in such a short amount of time." Magnus muttered as he plucked the suit jacket off of the back of Izzy's chair.

"You can wear this if you want, though we're not exactly the same size." Magnus furrowed his eyes at me and gave me an incredulous look.

"I'd look absurd. What are you wearing anyway?" I shrugged.

"A tux." Magnus dropped his head back dramatically.

"I have a perfect white tuxedo at my apartment, but no I'll be stuck in some over worn plain old black rental. This is a fashion nightmare." Magnus slipped the suit jacket on.

"If you're really concerned I can see if that tailor can have you sized for something. She made me and Clary a number of outfits today and we're supposed to have more stuff ready tomorrow and later this week." I shrugged. Magnus's mouth was gaping, but he wasn't speaking. I don't think I've ever seen him speechless.

"So are you going back tomorrow?" Jordan questioned somewhat harshly. I shrugged.

"I don't know. He wants to see more of Clary in the next couple days. I don't know what she wants to do. I'm supposed to get my hair cut tomorrow." I shook my head. I finished my beer and grabbed another one out of the fridge.

"Didn't you just get your hair cut?" Izzy questioned. I nodded.

"It's not conservative enough or something." Magnus laughed.

"Yes well, I don't suppose Clary's father is going to be too fond of the glitter I'll be wearing to that ball now will he?" There were several chuckles in the room. Magnus walked towards the door, and I absentmindedly realized Alec had been gone several minutes now.

"So where do you live if Clary lives with her dad?" Maia questioned.

"I live with her. He's already renovating a whole wing for us. The master bedroom suite alone is bigger than this entire cottage-"

"Moving in with the mob?" Jordan muttered under his breath. I glared at him.

"Well you've made your opinion pretty clear Jordan. I think Clary's sincerely concerned that he could really be some sort of mob boss or something." I snapped.

"He is Jace-" Jordan started, but was cut off by Magnus yelling from the doorway.

"ALEXANDER NO!" Magnus shrieked in a scolding tone as he ran out the door. We all exchanged a quick confused look and jetted to the front door. There sitting in the driveway was a cherry red brand new convertible Ferrari with the top down and Alec sitting in the driver's seat with the door wide open. We all circled the car.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Jordan asked as he ran his hand over the hood like he was petting it. Alec was calling out specs on the car like he had the owner's manual in his hand. I had a feeling I knew exactly where this car came from.

"Alexander this isn't yours!" Magnus snapped in a reprimanding tone. Alec just ran his hand over the dashboard and had this overly happy smile on his face. He looked like he was high.

"Alec what did the guy at the door say?" I asked with a bit of a chuckle. It was hard not to laugh a little at how crazy everybody was acting over the car. They were all touching it and gaping in astonishment. Alec was still spouting off all the idiosyncrasies about the car. I was wondering if it was odd I wasn't drooling just like everybody else. I mean, it's just a car after all. God, one day in a mansion and I was a snob.

"Alec…Earth to Alec…ALEC!" He finally stopped rambling.

"What? Are you going to get all pissy because I'm sitting in your new ride? You said I could use your car whenever you weren't. You're obviously not using it right now." He snapped without ever taking his eyes off the car. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I just wanted to know what the guy said that dropped the car off…Did you say my new ride?" He chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yep. The guy said this car is courtesy of Mr. Morgenstern…"

"…should you prefer a different color or any alternative features, you should just let him know…" He threw his voice out in a sarcastic attempt at sounding overly snooty.

"…Though, I completely forgot his name." Alec muttered as he returned his attention to fiddling with every dial on the dash. I think he was programming my radio stations. I ran both my hands through my hair and intertwined my fingers together on top of my head. Alec put his foot on the gas and revved the cars engine loud.

"Was that necessary?" I muttered.

"It does purr like a kitten." Magnus cooed as he opened the passenger side door and sat down. Alec was nodding his head adamantly at Magnus.

"Sounds more like a lion to me." Simon said under his breath.

"Don't drive it anywhere. You've all been drinking and I'm not keeping it. I'm not risking you wrapping a couple hundred thousand dollar car around a tree. Clary's going to kill me. Her father is just trying to bribe me so I convince her we should go move into that mansion with him. He made some comment about getting me a Ferrari earlier today. If any more lavish gifts show up send them back. I have to go figure out how to tell Clary about this." Alec was looking at me like a three year old that I had just taken their birthday cake away from them.

"If you don't want it, _give it to me_." Alec whined.

"I'm your favorite sibling Jace, don't deny it. I get any gifts you don't want." Izzy chimed in as she crossed her arms. Simon was standing next to her nodding his head.

"No, all unwanted gifts go to the oldest sibling, it's the law, sorry…I'll take the cufflinks and the Rolex if you don't want them." Magnus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're not even related." Simon snapped.

"Alec doesn't own one shirt that you wear with cufflinks and he doesn't even wear a watch half the time. He'd just give them to me anyway. I'm bypassing a step." Magnus said as he crossed his arms.

"Two words…Blood money." Jordan muttered, though he was checking out the car like it was a nude Playboy Bunny.

"You got some drool there Jordan." Maia said sarcastically as she reached her forefinger up theatrically to whip at his mouth. He swatted her hand away and glared at her.

"Cufflinks I could go without, but I'd wear a Rolex if I had one." Alec muttered.

"No. No. No. You can't have the diamond cufflinks, the Rolex, and the car. That's not fair." Izzy stomped her foot on the ground.

"Those are all kind of guy things anyway Izzy." Maia said with a shrug.

"They are not! A Ferrari is not a guy thing!" Izzy snapped.

"Well you can't have the car, but fine, you can have the cufflinks." Alec said with a shrug.

"_Jace!_" Izzy screeched.

"Well maybe they'll bring home something cooler tomorrow." Maia said thoughtfully. Jordan just glared at her.

"Cooler than a Ferrari?" Magnus said skeptically.

"Like a kitten?" Simon said and burst out laughing. Izzy glared daggers at him.

"There you go Izzy. You can have a kitten if they bring one back." Alec said with a chuckle.

"I'd take a kitten." Magnus said with a shrug.

"Never mind, you can't have a kitten either Izzy." Alec said as he shook his head.

"_Jace tell him that's not fair_." Izzy screeched. I raised my forefinger and started to open my mouth, but I didn't even know where to begin. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It's all going back. Nobody is keeping any of it." I turned around and walked back into the cottage with everybody still arguing about who should get what. What a mess.

The bathroom was empty, so I hit it up real quick before I headed back to my room. I reached down routinely and turned the knob to my bedroom door, but was brought up short when the knob didn't turn. The door was locked. Clary might have locked the door to change, but she would have likely unlocked it when she was done. Everybody knew we were back, it's not like anybody else was apt to go walking in my room. Of course my mind immediately jumped to the assumption that she was mad at me, though I still found it odd she'd lock herself in my room and not hers. I guess it was really our room now. I knocked lightly and luckily she was quick to answer.

"Jace?" Her voice sounded pleasant. Not pissed off or anything.

"Yeah." I said lazily.

"Sorry. Just a sec." I let out a relieved breath of air. At least she didn't sound upset. Now I just had to figure out how to explain the Ferrari to her. Not that the car was my fault in any way, but she'd probably find something to get all worked up over. I would have expected her to open the door quicker. I was wondering what she was doing in there. I knocked lightly again, but she didn't answer this time. I turned the knob and the door opened.

"Clary-" I started, but my breath hitched as soon as I saw her. I don't even know what I was going to say. I was momentarily speechless as a big smile started to spread across my face. Clary was kneeling upright on the bed. She was wearing a really really hot little outfit; a flyaway Babydoll that fell just below her ass and had little spaghetti straps. The outfit was satin around the bralette area, but the rest was just a completely see-through black lace. She was wearing a matching black satin and lace thong. The split up the front of the Babydoll was open at a V exposing her very very sexy midsection, and she had a little bow at the center of her chest with two long thin black satin ribbons that came down to almost her belly button. She was looking directly at me with a very seductive look her face. Her hair was down, which I always love, but she had one hand in her hair pushing it back out of her face; her other hand rested gently on her upper thigh. She looked like a very attractive posed model out of a lingerie catalog. I didn't realize I was just kind of frozen there for a moment until Clary smirked at me.

"Didn't we have a conversation to finish?" She asked heavily. Her hand that had been resting on her thigh reached up and she gestured to me to come over to her with her index finger. I quickly walked into the room, though I almost thought I heard somebody somewhere in the cottage yelling my name. I locked the door and practically charged the bed. Though I was completely dressed and wearing shoes I was kneeling on the bed in front of her in a heartbeat.

My hands smoothed hastily across Clary's exposed midsection as I parted the front of her outfit and pulled her tightly to me. I ran my hands along her silky back and over her ass as my lips hungrily rushed to her neck, down her collarbone, and across her cleavage. I covered her exposed chest, neck, and shoulders with a number of kisses while she unbuttoned my shirt. My shirt was off and thrown across the room with my undershirt right after it. I brought my hands to either side of Clary's face as I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her fiercely. With Clary's help my belt, shoes, socks, and pants were expeditiously removed. She snaked both her hands up around my neck and tangled them into my hair as she held my lips firmly to hers. I guided Clary's back towards the bed, our lips and tongues still entangled in a heated kiss. I laid on the side of her; her body much more accessible. Though, I loved the outfit when I came in the room, now it just seemed to be in the way. Clary had such a beautiful body, I wanted to see it. It only took a few seconds for Clary to realize I was trying to figure out if the thing snapped in the front or back or what, but in a fairly swift move she sat up slightly and pulled it up and over her head. It was gone. Clary's hands rushed up my abs and chest and over my shoulders as I brought my lips back to hers. My hand gently caressed her silky smooth skin. I broke away from her mouth and slowly moved my lips across her cheek and neck as I gently ran my hand over her chest and down her body. She moaned softly at my touch and arched her back as I kissed the crook of her neck passionately. I led a trail of soft kisses along her chest and stomach as her hands smoothed over my upper back. It didn't take very long before both her thongs and my boxers were flung across the room. After a little more exploration with our hands and mouths, we gave into the mounting need to be united.

I lay with my eyes closed, my arms wrapped around Clary's naked body. It had been several minutes since we exchanged a few affectionate words and our lips met one more time to seal the night. After such a long odd day, my thoughts couldn't even settle on any moment except right now. We were both still sticky with sweat, but I could feel Clary's breathing becoming more even, her chest rising and falling steady, her heart no longer racing. I fell asleep, completely relaxed, peaceful, and content, with the fan gently blowing against my back.

* * *

**Starsky and Hutch (2004) (Ben Stiller & Owen Wilson)**


	47. I'll find you

**_Always love your help and your reviews! Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I woke up to loud banging on my bedroom door. I sat up blinking; Clary was rubbing her hands over her eyes lying in bed next to me.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily. I glanced at the clock; it was 8:06.

"It's just after eight." I mumbled.

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Are you guys up yet?" Izzy's voice called through the door. I didn't answer at first. I just waited to see if she'd leave.

_Bang Bang Bang_

"You're not having sex are you?" Izzy's voice floated through the door again.

"NO. GO AWAY!" I yelled. I flipped over and crashed face first into my pillow.

"Can I come in?" Her pushy voice shouted through the door again.

"What do want Izzy?" Clary said lazily as she started to sit up. I reached my hand up and grabbed her arm gently.

"Just ignore her." I mumbled. Clary laid back down.

"Alec and Magnus took your car to go play tennis. When they come back can Simon and I drive it?" I was only half registering the Ferrari that was in the driveway last night, but I was too tired to care right now.

"If you want to go somewhere just take my car Izzy. We're not getting up any time soon." Clay said as she nuzzled in next to me. I put my arms around her and pulled her close as I turned onto my side.

"No. I don't have anywhere I need to go specifically. I just…This is ridiculous." I could hear footsteps retreating away from the door. I took a deep breath and tightened my arms around Clary. She nuzzled her face further into my chest. I heard the click of the lock on the door and my eyes flew open. Clary and I exchanged the same disbelieving look as we both reached for the blankets at the same time and sat up. I had one arm holding the blankets at my waist, while Clary held them pulled up to nearly her neck.

"Knock, knock, knock" Izzy's voice called through the door as she opened it slowly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped. Izzy rolled her eyes as she walked into the bedroom twirling a butter knife in hand.

"You wouldn't let me in."

"So you decided to pick the lock?" Izzy shrugged.

"It's obnoxious to sit there yelling through the door."

"It's obnoxious to have your sister wake you up from a sound sleep and then break into your bedroom." Izzy crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault you two sleep in until all hours. You're both missing a beautiful day out there by the way. Simon and Jordan are out running. Maia's at the grocery store. Magnus and Alec are playing tennis. You're the only ones that are still in bed." Izzy walked over to the computer desk chair and pulled it out and sat down.

"No. Don't sit down. What are you doing? You're not staying. It doesn't matter if we're still in bed. Who cares? Go away." I rattled off. You could hear doors opening and closing somewhere in the cottage.

"Alec told me that he's allowed to drive-" I cut her off.

"SHUT UP! Unless the cottage is burning down or someone has to be brought to the emergency room, there is no reason to wake us up or pick the lock. GO AWAY!"

"What the hell-' Simon started to walk into the bedroom, but stopped abruptly. Jordan crashed into him. Simon put a hand over his mouth stifling a laugh. Jordan glanced in the room, put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and walked away.

"Izzy…Baby…Do Clary and Jace look like they're really up for company right now?" Izzy shot Simon a glare.

"How come Alec gets to torment me relentlessly that I'll never get a chance to drive that Ferrari and yet everybody acts like I'm the bad guy? Clary you understand right?"

"Ferrari?" Clary said softly, her eyes on Izzy. Izzy looked from Simon to Clary, but then quickly to me. I just cringed. Not how I wanted Clary to find out. She looked over at me.

"What Ferrari?"

"Your father kind of sent me a Ferrari last night. I'm not keeping it though. I'm sending it back." Clary furrowed her eyebrows at me. Simon walked across the room and grabbed Izzy's arm.

"Baby. Time to go." Izzy ripped her arm free of Simon's grasp.

"No. I want to drive it. It's not fair he'll let Alec drive it and not me. I bet Alec's letting Magnus drive it right how. Is this because I'm a girl?" Izzy was looking at me, but my eyes were darting between her and Clary. Clary was just eerily quiet and she was looking at me with her eyes narrowed.

"I'm very sorry we bothered you. We'll leave you two alone." Simon said with a slight chuckle as he grabbed for Izzy's arm again. Izzy jerked her arm away from him.

"You're supposed to be on my side." She snapped.

"Izzy. I am on your side baby, but did you notice neither one of them were jumping out of bed to talk to you?..." Simon flourished his hand as a gesture towards the clothes scattered across the room.

"…or yell at you." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Izzy snapped.

"We're naked Izzy. Buck naked…You can all drive the car. It's fine. Really. All I'd like is some privacy right now." Clary said in a creepy soft tone. Izzy's whole face lit up as she smiled and flew out of her chair. She rushed over to the bed and threw her arms around Clary's neck.

"I knew I could count on you Clary. You're the best. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Izzy chanted. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Izzy, you know you're hugging me and I'm naked right?" Izzy backed away with her hands up in the air.

"Oops. My mistake…Love you!" Simon rolled his eyes and mouthed _sorry_ as he ushered Izzy out of the bedroom locking the door behind them.

"You didn't want to go back to bed by any chance did you?" I asked softly, though I already knew we were up for the day. Clary shook her head.

"A Ferrari. He bought you a Ferrari?" She asked as she looked out into the room.

"Honey I'm not keeping it." I could hear the pleading in my voice. I didn't want her to get pissed off at me.

"Why would he even think to buy you a Ferrari?" She still wasn't look at me.

"He's trying to bribe me to convince you to move in with him. He mentioned yesterday getting me a Ferrari. I told him he couldn't bribe me, it's up to you whether you want to move in with him or not. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night, it's just, well, I kind of forgot about it when I saw you in that hot little outfit." I gave her a puppy dog face and leaned over slowly and placed a couple soft kisses on her shoulder. She looked at me sideways and smiled slightly before she rolled her head forward dramatically. She made a soft groaning noise as she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's fine. I'm not mad at you. I just wish I actually could get to know my father. The only thing I know about him is he has a lot of money…" She dropped her hand and took a deep breath. She didn't look at me; she just off into space.

"…Why is he trying so hard to pressure me into moving in with him?" She collapsed back towards the pillows. I laid down next to her on my side propped up on one arm looking down at her. I pushed her hair back behind her ear as I gazed into her beautiful green eyes.

"I think he's looking at this all as a business transaction. He knows what he wants and he's just trying to figure out how to get it. He told me everything has a price tag, I think he's just trying to figure out what yours is." I shrugged. Clary gave me a skeptical look.

"I don't have a price tag Jace." She said rather irritated. I nodded and smirked.

"I know. I've searched your body thoroughly…" I raised my eyebrows up and down at her suggestively and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"…I just don't think he gets that. The man doesn't exactly know how to interact with people. I can't say he was all that warm and welcoming to me." She closed her eyes as she shook her head dramatically side to side and made a small whimpering noise.

"No…I don't think he likes you that much…" She said as she looked up at me with her hair falling forward all across her face. I chuckled as I pushed her hair gently out of the way. She looked pitiful.

"… I got an earful about how my father thinks you're only marrying me because you and your father are con artists and your father swindled my father out of a large life insurance policy when he faked his death, and now you're just trying to swindle me and my father out of a whole bunch of money by pretending to love me." She rambled. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. I wasn't even sure where to begin with all the questions I had with that statement.

"What?" I snapped a little harsher than I meant to. Clary rubbed her hands over her face.

"I think my father was just trying to make me doubt you. I think he was mixing a little truth in with a lot of lies and just telling me an elaborate story." Clary dropped her hands from her face and looked up at me. She looked strained.

"You know I love you Clary. I-" She cut me off as she reached her hand up and placed it gently over my mouth.

"I know. I love you too honey." I broke out in a big smile as she moved her hand to my cheek. I loved it when she called me honey. I dipped down to kiss her lips softly. I took a deep breath.

"So, on that note, have you made up your mind yet?" She rolled her eyes.

"Part of me wants to just tell my father_, no, thanks, but no thanks_. The other part of me is still curious." She shrugged.

"Listen to the first part of you…curiosity killed the cat." The old proverb was out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. Clary chuckled. She reached up and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, but, satisfaction brought it back." I should have seen that one coming. I chuckled as I brought my lips to hers again for another gentle kiss.

"So what are you saying honey? What do you want to do?" She shrugged.

"I don't know Jace. I feel like I just wanted to test the water and somehow I ended up pushed in the deep end with the sharks." I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Easy. So get the hell out of the shark infested water." She shook her head at me.

"Nothing about this decision is easy Jace. This is my father. If I'm going to write him out of my life I want a good reason for it."

"You mean besides the whole mafia thing?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I haven't seen any indisputable proof." I shook my head.

"Well, he hates me. He's disappointed you want to marry me. He thinks I'm going to ruin your reputation. Isn't that a good reason?" She rolled her eyes.

"I know it's hard to believe that not everybody loves you Jace. What man truly loves their future son-in-law at first, even if that future son-in-law is you?..." She smirked at me. I bared my teeth at her and growled playfully in frustration. She laughed.

"…Plus, you did ruin my reputation…you stole my virtue." I smirked. I kind of wanted to tell her that her father is a chauvinistic asshole that tried to pay me off to leave her, but I didn't want to upset her.

"Your father could at least pretend to be cordial. You can't tell me you honestly think the animosity he feels for me is purely because I'm fucking his daughter." She furrowed her eyebrows and gaped.

"_Jace_." She scolded. I chuckled.

"Would you have preferred it if I said _because I stole your virtue_?" I threw my voice as I mocked her. She chuckled slightly as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know what you expected; my father isn't even warm towards me?"

"Yeah and that's part of what bothers me. I just feel like he's up to something. I feel like whatever reason he wants you in his life has nothing to do with the way he feels about you?" I took a deep breath. She reached her hand up and put it gently on my cheek. I reflexively leaned into her touch.

"Don't worry, be happy." She said softly. I chuckled.

"You're not about to start singing are you?" She smiled.

"You love my singing voice." I smirked.

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you my love, you're completely tone deaf." I said sarcastically. She gaped as she pushed against my chest.

"You're such an ass." She sputtered. I laughed as I brought my hand up to her face and led a trail with my fingertips from her temple to her lips.

"But you love me anyway." I said softly. She smiled as she took a deep breath.

"God only knows why." She muttered. I chuckled as I brought my lips to hers and kissed her gently.

"Alright. We can't spend all day in bed." Clary said as she started to get up. I quickly captured her under my body, propping myself up on my bent elbows, my legs straddling her waist. She smiled.

"Why not?" I whispered as I brought my lips to her neck and kissed her softly. When I pulled away she scrunched her face up and closed her eyes.

"Cause I think we're spending the day at my father's." I took an exasperated breath; that had to be one of the top things she could have said to completely get me out of the mood.

"_Really?..._Kill me now." I said sarcastically as I rolled off of her and onto my back.

"Or_ I'm_ spending the day at my father's?" She said in a questioning tone as she propped herself up on her side and looked down at me. I shook my head.

"No…_we_." I took a deep breath. Clary giggled.

"You sound like a confused French person." I chuckled as I reached my hand up and twirled a few curls of her hair around my fingers.

"So back to the estate for the day…Yippy." I said sarcastically. Clary bit her bottom lip.

"I thought maybe we'd spend the night tonight." She said hesitantly as she brought her hand up to her mouth and bit at her thumbnail nervously. I reached up and grabbed her hand away from her face intertwining my fingers with hers.

"Great. So you're in the deep end with the sharks and you've decided this is the best time to drop your guard and take a nap. If you don't drowned, maybe one of the sharks will get you. Very good plan." I said sarcastically. Clary took an exasperated breath.

"Don't come then." She snapped as she attempted to pull her hand free of mine and turn away from me. I held her hand and pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her waist. Our bodies were pressed together, her palms against my chest, my arms holding her tightly, but she was staring me down with an irritated look.

"Of course I'm coming. I'm not leaving you alone there for one second. I just don't want there to be any miscommunication between us. I'm perfectly content writing your father out of our lives. I feel like I've given him a chance and it didn't go too well. I'm ready to move on." Clary rolled her eyes at me.

"He's my father Jace, I just need more time to be sure." I nodded.

"Yes and I'm your fiancé so I'm very understanding of that irrational need, and I'm willing to make a deal with you. We can spend the day there and stay the night, but we're totally having sex in that great big king size bed." She shook her head slightly with an amused look on her face.

"How come I feel like you just want to have sex at my father's to prove some sort of weird point?" I winked.

"Because I do…He just pisses me off. I feel like being a little spiteful." I smirked.

"Great, we're not even there and you're already plotting how you could be spiteful." She rolled her eyes.

"I said I wanted to be a _little_ spiteful. Having sex in a suite specifically assigned to us isn't being _that_ spiteful. Now, having sex on the couch in the closed circuit library, that would be spiteful." She furrowed her eyebrows at me and shook her head.

"Why don't you just piss on the furniture while you're at it?" I chuckled.

"I'll think about." I said sarcastically. She made an irritated noise as she dropped her head forward into my chest. I stroked her hair and chuckled.

"You're really not a morning person." She lifted her head and scowled at me and I laughed.

"I'm not that bad!" She snapped. I laughed again.

"Oh yes you are." She glared at me.

"How come you're always so happy in the morning?" I smiled.

"I wasn't always so happy in the morning…but how could I be anything but happy waking up next to you?" She broke out in a smile and brought her lips to mine for a soft kiss. We exchanged a few more kisses before we ended up finally getting out of bed. A short time later I was in the kitchen in my running clothes having a granola bar and drinking a glass of water while I waited for Clary to get out of the bathroom. Simon walked into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey…Sorry again about Izzy." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. My sister, my problem." He nodded.

"Thought you two would have gone back to sleep. You're practically nocturnal." I smirked.

"We're not nocturnal; we just like to spend a lot of time in bed." I said sarcastically. Simon shook his head dramatically and made an irritated noise.

"Dude. She's like my sister. Why be like that?" I chuckled.

"Anyway…it would have been nice to go back to sleep, but apparently we're spending another fun filled day at the circus today."

"Really? Going back to see daddy dearest? So, is she seriously thinking of moving in with her father?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think she knows. I tell her it's up to her and she gets agitated, so I tell her I think we should just cut him out of her life and she gets agitated. I feel like I'm wrong no matter what I say. I think the guy definitely has a screw loose, but I get that he's her father and I'm trying to be supportive. I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I tried to look at the bright side of things yesterday and I don't even think it was worth the effort. Yesterday it was like she fixated on every little thing, she went on and on about a stupid book of matches forever. She's acting super sensitive and I think she's completely overwhelmed. She has a lot going on and she really doesn't need to deal with her father too right now. I don't really get why he has this crazy deadline; probably just another power trip."

"Did you try talking to her?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"No. I tried ignoring her. You don't think that will work? Of course I tried talking to her." He shook his head slightly.

"Ok. I mean did you try listening to her. You're great at talking Jace, not so good at listening."

"What does that mean?" I snapped.

"Clary's not good at coming right out and saying what she really wants, sometimes you have to read between the lines. I'm not saying you need to be psychic, just listen to her. You're right though, there is a lot going on right now in her life, she probably is overwhelmed, but you can't help her by telling her what she should and shouldn't be concentrating on. You're trying to ease her worries by telling her what not to worry about, but that's not going to make her stop worrying. She's too stubborn and curious to ignore things; she'll just decide to stop telling you what's bothering her. She's fixating on a book of matches? Well dissect it with her, help her get to the bottom of what about those matches bother her. Maybe it's nothing, but what if it's actually something? If you make it seem like she's crazy for fixating on something you think she shouldn't fixate on, she'll go try to get to the bottom of the problem by herself. If it really was something, she's going to be all alone when she really does need you. You know how good she is at pushing people away Jace, don't give her a reason to shut you out."

Doors opened and closed in the hallway and a moment later Clary came into the kitchen. Before long we were jogging along the trails. I kept a painfully slow pace to jog alongside her, I could have really been speed walking, but I didn't want to insult her. About fifteen minutes to twenty minutes out, she decided she was going to turnaround. I hadn't even broken a sweat, and it was starting to warm up outside.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"You sure you feel comfortable going back alone? I really don't mind. I can run back with you and then finish my run." Jace asked as we jogged in place. I shook my head.

"No it's fine. It will only take me like fifteen minutes or so to jog back, just keep going and get your jog over with. It's still early; we could go riding if you want before we go to my father's." Jace smiled.

"I'd like that." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and took off at a much faster speed than we had been running before. I hadn't run very far back towards the cottage when I saw a figure up ahead coming towards me on the trail. I was hesitant at first, but than I heard my name being shouted.

"Clary? Hey is that you?" I finally recognized Pangborn Jr. jogging my way in running clothes. I felt my pulse start racing. Pangborn wasn't unpleasant to me exactly, except that whole fight at the club thing, but I didn't want to run into him jogging alone. Why the hell was he all the way out here? I fought the instinct to take off and I kept jogging. I doubted I could outrun him anyway. When he got over to me we both stopped jogging.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He stayed a comfortable six feet or so away.

"Nothing. I'm just supposed to watch you." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"Did that sound creepy? That probably sounded creepy right? Mr. Morgenstern has four of us out here and then there are two cars assigned to you. We're just supposed to make sure nothing happens to you or Jace. I thought you knew." I shook my head.

"_Nooo_…Why?" Pangborn shrugged.

"Beats me. I'm just following orders." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Since when do you work for Mr. Morgenstern?" For some reason I just didn't want people to know he was my father, even if Pangborn worked for him. He chuckled.

"Let's just say I had limited options after the other night. My father told me it was either this or I had to enlist in the Army. I picked this. The hours kind of suck, but the pay is real good. I've been out here since five am. I get an hour break at nine though, and then I'm back on for four more hours before I head home." I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Your father made you work for Mr. Morgenstern because of me?" He shrugged.

"Something like that, but hey, could be worse…My body Blackwell got a job too. I don't know if you remember him. Hopefully we'll get to work together a lot. He's out here somewhere. We have the same schedule today." I took a deep breath.

"So you and Blackwell have to work for Mr. Morgenstern as some sort of punishment for the fight at the club? What happened to Kaelie and Seelie?" He shrugged.

"Not really sure. First thing they teach you is to not ask questions; that part I got down good…I know Kaelie said Mr. Fey was fired though. They packed up and left town. I heard they put the cottage on the market too." I shook my head.

"So you don't know what you're watching out for?" He shrugged.

"We're just supposed to watch you and Jace. Make sure you're safe. Shit like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Great. So now there are people that will be glued to me 24/7." He nodded.

"Pretty much." I noticed Pangborn's eyes darting from me to somewhere behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see what he was looking at. I noticed another guy jogging towards us not far away.

"Sebastian get a job too?" I said sarcastically. Pangborn shook his head.

"Not as far I know. It's actually not that easy to get a job working for Mr. Morgenstern. You really have to know somebody on the inside. My dad got me in and Blackwell's dad got him in. Sebastian doesn't have anybody to vouch for him…Actually, he stopped returning my calls once he heard I was working for Mr. Morgenstern. I think he skipped town…" He said with a shrug.

"…but you know who else just started working for Mr. Morgenstern? Gray…Not sure how he got in, but he was at my orientation." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Gray? You mean like Nate? Tessa's brother?" He nodded, but before he said anything else the other guy jogged over. He was wearing running clothes and sunglasses. He continued jogging in place. He was definitely ten or so years older than Pangborn. More of a runner's body than the football player's body Pangborn had.

"Hey dumb ass, you're paid to be invisible." The man said in a stern voice. I shook my head.

"It's fine. He was just saying hi quick." The man was obviously still looking at Pangborn. He reached out and grabbed Pangborn's upper arm roughly and led him a slight distance away, out of earshot range. They seemed to speak for a brief moment.

"Yes Sir." Pangborn said militantly as he took off. The man inclined his head slightly.

"Ma'am…Ready to head back?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I sputtered. I picked up a light jog. The guy was obviously running slowly to keep my pace.

"Are you going to just run with me now?" I snapped.

"You call this running?" The guy said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Is my snail pace too slow for you? You're like a foot taller than me and your legs are longer than mine, but yes, I call this running." He sighed.

"You know you ran faster yesterday?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him sideways.

"You were watching me yesterday too?" He shook his head slightly.

"I ran with you yesterday." I looked at the man closer. The short blonde hair, the sunglass, the build. God it was the same guy.

"Oh…it's you…" I said in a disgusted voice. He snickered.

"…I ran faster yesterday because I was trying to run away from you. Why didn't you tell me you worked for Mr. Morgenstern? You scared the shit out of me." He glanced at me sideways.

"I don't work for your father." He said evenly. It took me a second to register, I had said Mr. Morgenstern, but he said my father. He also said he didn't work for him.

"Wait. You know Mr. Morgenstern is my father?"

"Yep." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yet, you don't work for him?"

"Nope."

"Pangborn works for him."

"That kid? Yeah, I got that." He said sarcastically.

"How come you know Mr. Morgenstern is my father when nobody else seems to?"

"Hump…Let me see. Besides the fact I knew you when you were barely out of diapers…You're the spitting image of your mother, you're the right age, and suddenly you're the new BBF of Valentine. It adds up."

"Well aren't you smart…You knew me when I was a little? You knew my mother? What are you like a friend of my family's then?"

"Not so much anymore. I'm probably your father's least favorite person right now."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, because he's probably worried I'm going to find you and tell you all his dirty little secrets. That I'm going to try to turn you against him…Which is exactly what I plan on doing." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Wait, you know my father? Like really know him? You know his secrets?" He nodded.

"I know a lot, which in your father's eyes, makes me a very dangerous person. _Knowledge is power._"

"Then why did Pangborn just leave when you came over?" He shrugged.

"Cause he's an absolute idiot."

"What?"

"He's obviously green. He has no idea who you are. He has no idea who I am. He was just standing there chatting it up with you like old chums. I'm surprised your father put newbies on your security detail. A couple of these guys look like it's their first week on the job." I chuckled.

"It is." He nodded.

"See. These nitwits don't even know what they are doing. The first thing they teach you is that you're supposed to be invisible. All I needed was to look the part and say the right thing. I knew he'd take off like a jet. A lot of this job is confidence. You act uncertain and they'll eat you alive."

"You know he said the first thing they teach you is not to ask questions." He glanced at me sideways.

"What are you suddenly an expert? I didn't know I was going to be tested." He said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"You have this patronizing tone. It's not becoming." He chuckled ever so slightly.

"Now you sound like your father…I can't tell if he didn't want to draw excessive attention to you, or if he's not certain yet how concerned he should be. Sorry, but after this little rendezvous I'm not making things easier for you. I'm just running out of opportunities to talk to you." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why do you think this is going to make things harder for me?" He glanced at me sideways.

"Just trust me. Your father's going to have a conniption fit."

"Well then thank you for that…" I said sarcastically.

"…So, if you're like my father's enemy or something, shouldn't these guys running around the woods right now rush to my aid to protect me from you?" He shrugged.

"They aren't really supposed to interfere for no reason. Plus, you don't exactly look like a damsel in distress. If I was trying to do you harm they should rush to your aid, but they're more here to observe and report…That kid, he isn't hooked up to a radio, but at least one of these bozos should be. The kid's probably keeping close enough to watch us, but also trying to look for somebody else right now. I'm sure he'll look for his supervisor, or a buddy. He can't think for himself, so he'll want somebody else to tell him that he did the right thing, or that he should get some back up. I figure we've got maybe ten more minutes. I did a survey of the area and it looks like they've got five guys out here. The runners aren't armed, they rely on their strength. All I have to do is out maneuver them, be stronger than them, or be smarter than them. I'm not concerned. I'll be long gone before they get anybody out here that could touch me." I glanced at him sideways I just had so many questions right now.

"Ok…just let me get this straight…you use to work for my father, but you don't anymore?" He nodded.

"Yeah. You could say that. I wasn't one of these all brawn and no brains jackasses though."

"What did you do?"

"What I did was…more complicated than I have time to explain." He shook his head.

"So what do you want?" I snapped. He looked thoughtful.

"I need your help with something, but right now I want to help you. Give you some wisdom and guidance."

"Oh yeah…Well go on then Yoda." I said lazily. He glanced at me sideways

"Yoda? Really?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just tell me what you want to tell me already."

"You spent the whole day with your father yesterday, what did you think?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"First of all, how do you know I spent the day there? Second, why do you care?"

"I know people…I was hoping you would be running for the hills by now, but somewhere between the major renovation of the whole third floor east wing, the Ferrari in your driveway last night, and your new security detail this morning, I got a little concerned you were giving into your father's charms. Planning on moving into the castle?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a castle!...I don't know what I'm doing…Not that I should be talking to some complete stranger about this in the first place. Who are you anyway?...You know what? On second thought, I don't care. It doesn't matter. I don't think I'm very comfortable talking to you. My father won't be very happy to find out his enemy is trying to…what…recruit me or something? I think it's time for you to go." He sighed heavily.

"You know what? I don't care…I went through a hell of a lot of work to keep you away from your father Clarissa. Just because I'm his enemy doesn't mean I'm yours. If you want to know the truth, part of the reason I'm his enemy is because of you." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He shook his head.

"I helped your mother escape."

"My mother left with Luke, just the two of them."

"Did she now? You must have a better memory than me." I rolled my eyes.

"Why would you help her? Why would you care?"

"Because…Ok…For right now, I'm your uncle…I think we might we able to help each other, but it's very important that you maintain absolutely no association with me. As far as anybody else is concerned you don't know me; I've never talked to you. You just need to trust me." I rolled my eyes.

"Says the random stranger in the woods…What does that even mean _for right now I'm your uncle_? If I'm going to talk to you, I want to see you. Take off those sunglasses. I want to be able to pick you out of a lineup later." He scoffed.

"What's my crime?" I shrugged.

"You're creepy. I'm sure I'll think of something.' He glanced at me sideways.

"Well if you're going to be like that, I'm definitely not taking off my sunglasses." I rolled my eyes.

"Urgh…Fine…So if you're my uncle, why don't I remember you?" He shrugged.

"It's not my fault you have a terrible memory." I shook my head. He's so sarcastic.

"I've met you before though?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but before a week ago, the last time you met me you were like four or five." I shot him a glare.

"You expect me to remember someone I haven't seen since I was like five?" He shrugged.

"I like to think I leave a lasting impression, but considering you didn't remember you had seen me yesterday, I guess not." I shook my head.

"Whatever…So when you say you're my uncle, do you mean my mom dated you and I thought of you like an uncle or something?" Not that I remember my mom ever dating, but she had specifically told me that her and my father were both only children. He chuckled slightly.

"No, Luke had two sisters." I rolled my eyes.

"Luke did _not_ have any sisters." He shook his head.

"Really? Thanks for letting me know. So who the hell was that woman I was married to?"

"Stop patronizing me!" I snapped. He shook his head.

"You're just like your father. You know that? You like to think you know everything, but you don't…Luke left his family, left everything for your mother. He had two sisters." I rolled my eyes.

"So you're really my uncle then?" He shrugged.

"You could say that. Your mother was married to Luke and I was married to one of Luke's sisters, but now they're both gone, so I'm not sure. I don't know if I'd get too comfortable calling me uncle, you might change your mind." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Why?" He shook his head.

"Clarissa-" I cut him off.

"It's Clary. Just Clary. Don't call me Clarissa. You sound like my father. He's the only person that ever called me that. I guess Starkweather does too." I muttered the last part.

"Fine. Clary, it's just…It's complicated."

"_It's complicated?_ You can't tell me why I wouldn't want to call you uncle because _it's complicated_? You're so weird…Whatever…I thought you were going to help me?"

"I _am_ going to help you. You're walking a dangerous line, prancing around with the Morgenstern ring on, tea at the mansion, but back to the cottage every night for bedtime. You're trying so hard to get a little glimpse at your father's life, but you're really not prepared for the consequences of what you're going to find. You're in danger, more danger than you could even fathom, and you've put all your friends in danger as well. You're just like every other kid your age, you think you're invincible, but you're not; you think you can handle anything that comes your way, but you can't. Plus, unlike all those other foolish kids, you're quite literally risking your life with how thoughtless you're being. You want to know the truth, I can help point you in the right direction to get those answers you want, but I can help keep you and your friends safe while you're trespassing in enemy territory. Of course, after I'm done helping you, you're going to have to help me."

"What kind of danger am I in?" Though, I was pretty sure he was referring to my father.

"See, that's part of the problem, you don't even know what you're dealing with. That's why you need me…and I need you too."

"What are you asking? What do you need me for?" He glanced at me sideways.

"I'll let you know."

"_I'll let you know._ _It's complicated_. Well god, why wouldn't I leap at that opportunity of helping you? You're not telling me anything. You have to give me something." He took an exasperated breath.

"Once upon a time I use to work for your father ok…" He cracked his neck.

"…I didn't ask a lot of questions and I kept my head down. Unfortunately, I made a couple of choices that weren't in your father's best interest, and I paid dearly. I lost everything. I mean everything that mattered to me. I lost…" He took a deep breath.

"…Everything…Anyway…When you cross your father, he doesn't just go after you, he goes after everything you ever loved, you ever held dear. He leaves a path of destruction a mile wide. You're walking right into that path Clary. You might think your father is a good man, but he's not. He's not the man you want him to be. I know you miss Luke, but your father will never be the man Luke was. You might think because you're Valentine's daughter that will keep you safe, keep your loved ones safe, but it won't. All you're doing is painting a big bull's-eye on the backs of everybody you care about. I want to help make sure you don't lose everything like I did." Every word that came out of his mouth made me think of a million questions to ask him, but I really didn't know if I could trust him. The only thing I was sure of right now was that it was just as likely this man was lying to me as it was that he was telling me the truth.

"Ok…I get you hate my father and you think he's a bad man. You're not exactly the first person I came across that wasn't all too fond of him, but thanks for the warning. I'll keep it in mind." He took an exasperated breath.

"Well the difference is I have first hand knowledge…You know this isn't the first time I ran into you Clary. I stopped you from taking that car at the auto shop and I was there at the bar too. I asked you for a light…" I suddenly connected his voice to the man at the bar. He looked so different. Could he really be the same guy from the auto shop too? Those guys had different color eyes, different color hair. All of those men looked different. Why go through so much?

"…Your father is getting suspicious though. I took a big risk intervening at the auto shop and I set off a lot of alarms. The only thing working in my favor there was that you weren't the target, and had you gotten in that car, well…it wouldn't have ended well…for a lot of people. I'm sure I've caused some confusion; I use to work for your father, so he might think I was just there to look out for you, or he might think that Tweedledee and Tweedledum were mistaken. I think he knows better…odds are he thinks I'll reach out to Jonathan, but that's exactly why I can't right now. If your father thinks I'm talking to you, things are going to get dicey. I'm putting you in danger, but I'm gambling that your father won't retaliate against you directly. If I was reaching out to Jonathan though, your father would strike back directly, he might even kill him." A million things started rushing through my head.

"Why did you intervene at the auto shop? What was going to happen? When you say Jonathan you mean Jace right? Why would my father want to hurt Jace just because you talked to him? I'm so confused."

"It's complicated."

"Why do you keep telling me everything is complicated? Do I look stupid or something? If you just explain it to me I'm sure I'll understand. That car at the auto shop, you kept me from taking it right? It belongs to my friend. I need to know if something is going to happen to him." He took an exasperated breath.

"Clary, I just don't have time to explain everything to you right now. Come with me. I'll explain-" I cut him off.

"Um…No…I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere with you. Just tell me now." He shook his head.

"We don't have the time. That kid we ran into earlier has probably already contacted his supervisor about me. Valentine is probably already on his way with reinforcements. I can't be caught here. They'd kill me. You can trust me Clary. I won't hurt you. Come with me." I was torn. I wanted to talk to him, hear what he had to say. Yeah, he had an annoying sarcastic sense of humor, but it wasn't disconcerting at all, it reminded me of Jace. Plus, there was something about him that was hard to explain that just made me feel safe, comforted. Though Jace would go crazy if I just left with some guy I ran into in the woods. That went on the list of very very colossally bad ideas, worse than when I went off into the woods with Sebastian.

"Even if I did believe you, and I don't know if I do, I can't. Jace would kill me if I just up and left with some guy I met in the woods, even if you do claim to be my uncle."

"You realize saying _Jace would kill me_ is you being figurative, me saying _your father's men would kill me_, is me being literal?...Come with me."

"No. I'm still not convinced you're my uncle or that you even mean well. You could be some serial killer or rapist or something." He shook his head.

"Really? After everything I just told you, you're going with a serial killer or rapist? Clary, I'm like twice your size and ripped. You'd be dead if I wanted you dead and if I just wanted to take you away to rap you it would take me two seconds to knock you out. I can't exactly prove I'm who I say I am right now, I have pictures I could show you, but they aren't on me. I want you to come with me, but as hard as it might be for your suspicious little mind to comprehend, I really don't mean you any harm."

"You still haven't given me any reason why I should trust you?"

"You have to trust somebody and I haven't given you any reason not to trust me. Valentine on the other hand, if your mother told you half of what she knew and feared, I'd bet you already waver on if you can trust him. Plus, you'd be living with him right now and he'd be announcing to the world you were his daughter if you really trusted him." There was a lot of truth to that.

"I didn't say I trusted him either. I trust Jace, and he'd go crazy if I went anywhere with you. I'm sorry. I'll hear you out, but I'm not leaving with you."

"Not here, not now…Trust me…Please." I took an exasperated breath.

"Saying please isn't going to make me trust you any more. I'm sorry. I can't help you if you don't work with me." He stopped abruptly and grabbed my arm bringing me to a stop as well.

"Clary…" He dropped my arm and took a deep breath. He shook his head and took his sunglasses off. I had a feeling he took them off without thinking considering he already made a big deal about not taking them off. I was only a foot or so away from him. With his glasses in one hand he took his other hand and rubbed his thumb and forefinger into his eyes for a moment. Then he put his hand on his head and grabbed on to a handful of hair. He had black eyes, and it was more apparent now that he was a bit older, late thirties, early forties. Those eyes, they nagged in the back of my head, I've seen those eyes. This man, I felt like I've seen him somewhere, but I couldn't place him. Maybe he_ was_ being truthful when he said I knew him when I was a child.

"…Your father wants you in his life…at that mansion…for a purpose. He's more determined than ever. I don't know what he wants from you, or what he's up to, but I can guarantee it's not good. I'd also bet Jace isn't part of the equation…Do you honestly think your father is going to let you walk out of his life? He renovated a whole wing of his estate, bought you all sorts of thing, do you really think that's all just in case you say yes? He's making it look like you have a choice, but you don't, you just don't know it yet. He might still let Jace leave, but I have a feeling he already has a plan for him. Jace isn't just going to walk away from you anyhow. He's also not going to sit back and obey your father's orders either. No, Jace will act out against your father, not just for himself, but for you. Even if you can keep Jace's temper under control, keep him from confronting your father, do you really think you'll be able to keep him from doing what he thinks is right once you have children? A man will die to protect the women he loves, but he'll kill to protect his family…Now you got Jace into this mess darling, and you're going to help me get him out of it before you get him killed." I sucked in a staggered breath. The thought of Jace being in danger was terribly upsetting. The fact that he was in danger because of me was even harder to bear.

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do!" I snapped.

"Well, the first thing I need you to do is convince Jace to get as far away from here as he can. He should minimally go back to the city, go stay with the Lightwoods, go anywhere that's not here."

"I don't know how you expect me to convince him to leave…You think he'll listen to me when I tell him a stranger I ran into in the woods-" He cut me off.

"Clary you can't. You can't tell him about me at all." I was really starting to get upset and agitated.

"You want me in the center of this mess while Jace is as far away from here as possible? It doesn't make sense to me. You say you care what happens to me, but how come I get the distinct impression you care a hell of a lot more about what happens to Jace? Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm your uncle." I shook my head at him.

"I don't buy it. Who are you really?"

"If I told you you'd never believe me Clary."

"Try me."

"Will you promise to help me if I tell you?" I shook my head.

"No, but I promise I won't help you if you don't tell me." He took an exasperated breath.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." I snapped. He closed his eyes for a long moment before he opened them and spoke.

"Well, in another life I was Jace's dad." I gasped.

"Jace's dad? You're telling me you're William Herondale?" Luckily I was already quick to make the connection that he wasn't related to me by blood, otherwise my world would have completely fallen apart; he said he was married to Luke's sister. He shook his head.

"No. I'm not Jace's biological father. He's dead. His name was Stephen by the way. Stephen William Herondale. I'm Michael, Michael Wayland. At least I use to be.

"Well I thought Michael was just as dead?" He shrugged.

"Obviously not _just _as dead." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"So now I'm crazy. I see dead people." He made an irritated noise.

"I'm not really dead Clary. I faked my death." I shook my head.

"Why?"

"It's complicated. You think you have questions now, wait, you'll have a lot more later." Of course I found myself thinking about what my father said about Michael being a con artist. If this was really him, and he was really alive, that con artist thing was sounding more and more possible. Not that for one second I thought Jace was involved in anything, but this guy may be bad news.

"There you go with _it's complicated_ again…You know what, I'm sorry, but I still can't help you. I should go." I took a step forward.

"Clary, just wait a second…" There was urgency in his voice. I stopped and look up at him.

"…What did he say about me? I imagine your father already has reason to believe I'm alive after that stunt I pulled at that car shop. He's really good at telling convincing lies. I bet he's already attempted to discredit me to you. I just want to know what he said. You weren't that surprised when I told you who I was, so either you really don't believe me at all, or you do believe me and you just want nothing to do with me." I didn't really have any reason not to tell him; I might as well give him a chance to defend himself.

"He said you're a con artist. That you swindled him out of a whole bunch of money when you faked your death, which you obviously did, and now you and Jace are trying to con me." He nodded.

"Really? That's the best he could do. Ok. I want to tell you a story, but we should keep moving…" I nodded. He put back on his sunglasses as we picked up a jog.

"…The money Jace got when I died was from a financial institution, a private life insurance policy. So if anything, I defrauded a bank not your father. You know that estate that your father lives in belongs to the Wayland family? Your father's mother, Seraphina, her maiden name is Wayland. She was my father's sister. She was supposed to oversee that property until I was 21. That's when my trust would be available to me. Sure she let me have a little chunk of money on my 21st birthday, but most of the inheritance is tied into that estate. My father died when I was seven. I was raised by Seraphina after that. I spent the better part of my childhood in that house with Valentine. Seraphina and her husband raised us side-by-side like brothers. When I got married they wanted me to live in the mansion, like Valentine and Jocelyn. We would all live there together. I didn't want to. I knew what they were like, but I didn't want that life for me, for my family. They built the manor house for us and at first I thought it was great. It was the most freedom I'd ever had. Valentine ultimately wanted more responsibility, more action, so he and Jocelyn ended up moving to the Morgenstern family home in Chicago and I stayed around here. I was a kid really. The fact the mansion belonged to me was never spoken of. Though, legally it did. I didn't even find out that house was mine until after I was engaged, when I went to sit down with our lawyers to draft a prenuptial agreement and my own will. I didn't say anything after I found out; though I'm sure my uncle was aware I had been informed. I knew it would have been unheard of for me to challenge my uncle, to attempt to kick everybody out of my own house. My uncle was powerful and boy was afraid of him. Of course, I made sure to keep my will updated and in the event of my death, the property was to go in trust to Jonathan…to Jace. When Jace turns 21, that property belongs to him. Well if I were really dead anyway. The only way your father's going to let that happen is if you and Jace are married, and I don't know, maybe that's why he wants you to move into that house so bad. I'm sure he's already working overtime to assure Jace doesn't figure out any time soon that the whole estate belongs to him. That includes much of the cataloged precious family heirlooms…So, the real person trying to con you right now is your father. You can figure out by contacting a lawyer that that property doesn't belong to him, though, it's probably a really good idea to keep that information to yourself for right now." I was just staring out into oblivion as I gaped in astonishment. That was a lot to take in.

"You mean, everything belongs to Jace?" He shook his head.

"Not everything. A big chunk of it is Morgenstern money, but the land, the house, and the heirlooms, they all belong to Jace. Well, when he turns 21 next year anyway. The new money is Morgenstern money. The old money though, that was Wayland money. Once upon a time that was all legitimately earned money. I saw your father on the Forbes list. He's got what 22 Billion dollars or something? I'd say about a quarter of that, maybe less, is clean old Wayland money. That would depend on the appraisal value of a lot of those antiques mind you. The rest of it is dirty Morgenstern blood money."

"So is it true? Is my father involved in organized crime?" He nodded.

"Yeah. That's always been the Morgenstern family business. They weren't that prominent of a family though until your grandfather married your grandmother. The money she inherited really gave them a foothold to advance themselves. It helps that Valentine seems to have an unnatural knack for what he does. He's been very profitable over the last twenty years." I was trying to wrap my head around everything he was saying, but something nagged at me. If my father was this horrible person involved in organized crime, how the hell did Michael fit in the picture? Michael said he worked for my father, but what exactly did he do? I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I came to an abrupt stop and he stopped reflexively. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"You said you worked for my father once upon a time. What did you do?" I said softly. I asked the question, but I didn't want to know the answer. He was my father's cousin, lived under the same roof as him for a good part of his life; I really doubted he was my father's accountant.

"It's complicated." I swallowed hard.

"Michael, my father is a horrible man and you worked for him. Why?..." I pried.

"…And don't you dare tell me it's complicated one more time!" I snapped.

"Clary, he was my cousin. His mother and father raised me. It was how I was brought up. It took a little while for me to recognize what I was doing was wrong. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I've hurt a lot of people. I don't expect you to understand and I don't expect you to forgive me. I've got _a lot_ of skeletons rattling around in my closet and I'm sure some of them will come out before this is all over. There is no way to explain, to justify, why I did what I did, but I don't think it's too late to do the right thing. I want to end this. I want your help."

"What. Did. You. Do?" I annunciated each word. I didn't want to know the answer.

"Clary. Some things are better left to the imagination." I felt my heart start to race.

"What did you do?" I asked just above a whisper.

"Clary you don't want to know!" He snapped.

"Just tell me what you did!" I snapped back. He shook his head.

"No! Just leave it alone." He said firmly. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. There was a short silent pause.

"You killed people didn't you?" I said softly. I bit my bottom lip nervously. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something and exhaled as he closed it again. I took that as confirmation.

"They were bad people though, right?" I asked softly. He scratched the back of his head.

"Mostly." He said softly. I took a shallow, staggered breath.

"You're going to kill me. If I say no, you'll kill me. If I say yes, you'll kill me when this is all over with." I muttered more to myself than to him, as I took a step back. He was shaking his head adamantly.

"No. I would never hurt you Clary. I came to help protect you, protect Jace. Remember I'm your uncle, I'm Jace's dad." I shook my head slowly.

"You never came around. I don't remember you at all. We're not like family. You're here for Jace, but not for me."

"I told you before it's complicated. You haven't seen me since you were little, and even then I couldn't come around that often. You have no idea how hard it was to work for your father and still try to keep in contact with your mother and Luke. I lost my family. I lost them all. I had to leave Jace to protect him. You're right I'm here for him now, but I would never hurt you. If it came down to it, I might be able to convince Jace to forgive me for leaving him, but I know he'd never forgive me if something happened to you and I could have prevented it." I shook my head slowly.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe you at all. You don't care at all about what happens to me-" He cut me off.

"Of course I care about what happens to you." I shook my head.

"No. You're a killer. That's why you're here isn't it? You want to kill my father. You want me to help you." He kind of nodded, kind of shook his head in an indirect way.

"It's a lot more complicated than that. If one shot to the head would have done it, I would have killed him a long time ago. I need to bring them all down." He said rather causally. My eyes got big as I started to panic. This conversation was quickly deteriorating. Any comfort or safety I felt with him before was now gone. I took an involuntary step back. I realized I was way too close to this man.

"I can't help you. I can't do this. He never did anything to me. This is wrong. I don't know why you'd even think to ask. This is so wrong." He took an exasperated breath.

"_The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything._ Your father is a dangerous man. You have no idea the kind of person he is, and the kind of things the Morgenstern family has done. Yeah I'm no saint, far from. I did a lot of messed up things when I worked for the Morgenstern family. I've got a whole hell of a lot of sins to make up for, but at least I'm trying to make amends. You're going to look the other way, do nothing, because you think this has nothing to do with you. You're already in the dead center of whatever the hell is going on, you just don't know it yet. One day soon you're going to wake up and it's going to be crystal clear what your father is doing and nobody is going to be there to help you." I shook my head.

"I don't know…I just…I don't know…If that day comes…I don't know…Maybe I'll find you." I heard my voice waver with uncertainty. He made an irritated noise.

"Clary, that day is right around the corner and odds are I'll be dead if you just sit around and wait for it to come. You're Valentine's daughter, he might not hurt you directly, but he'll torture or kill Jace just to prove a point. Don't you get that? If you sit back and wait you're putting Jace in more danger, that's all you're doing." He snapped. I could feel my eyes burning. This was getting to be too much for me. We weren't that far away from the cottage, maybe a quarter of a mile out. Part of me wanted to just sprint back, but a small part of me was petrified he was telling the truth.

"What in the hell do you want from me? I'm not going to kill him, even if he did something to me, even if he did something to Jace, I couldn't kill him, he's my father and I can't just kill somebody." He shook his head.

"I don't expect you to kill him, calm down. Right now, you can just be a distraction. Act like you're making a real effort to get along with your father. Get as close to him as you can. Go to that ball Friday. If he's focused on you, hopefully he won't notice what I'm up to. Once I have all the details to my plan worked out, I'll let you know what else you can do." This was too much. I was overwhelmed. I started to shake my head slightly.

"I'm sorry." I took my chances and started to run as fast as I could. I didn't get far before he grabbed my arm bringing me to an abrupt stop.

"Clary, I'm telling you the truth. You have no idea what you're going back to-" Michael stopped talking and looked off to the side of the trail towards the sound of a noise. It sounded like a combination of twigs breaking and coughing and gasping. All I could think of was that it sounded like a person trashing on the ground and gasping for air. Michael dropped his hold on me and didn't even look in my direction as he jetted off the trail and towards the sound. Though a few seconds ago I was trying to make a run for it, I found myself running after him. It sounded like somebody was hurt, it could have been anybody, which meant it could have been somebody I knew. I immediately recognized Nate as he lay on the ground. Michael was applying pressure to a gushing wound to his chest when I came up along side of him. Nate was coughing up blood.

"Clary?" Nate said as he coughed again. Michael took off his shirt and pressed it hard to the wound on Nate's chest, he gritted his teeth and flinch in noticeable pain.

"_Nate_!" I shrieked.

"What happened?" Michael asked. Nate coughed again. He looked like he was trying to sit up.

"I don't know. There was a guy. I didn't see-" He brought his fisted hand to his mouth in a coughing fit as he collapsed back towards the ground. Blood sprayed across his fist and misted back at his pale face.

"Easy. It's ok. Stay still." Michael said in a soothing voice. Nate was looking up at me silently and Michael followed his gaze. I hadn't even realized I was slowly taking one step after another backwards until Michael looked up at me.

"Clary, get over here and help me." He snapped. I couldn't even imagine how shocked and terrified I looked right now. I had never seen so much blood. I found my feet carrying me over to Nate, but I couldn't really listen to Michael, if he was even still speaking. I knew Nate was badly hurt; his light blue shirt and his white shorts were heavily coated with blood. I collapsed to my knees as I scooped up his hand. He returned the pressure and kept his gaze on me. My mind flashed through the memories of Nate and I as kids, riding bikes, playing in the snow, and my little crush. Nate was my friend, at one time my best friend.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked in a small voice, my eyes never leaving Nate's. Michael didn't answer. I felt a shiver go through my body. I could barely register the warmth of the tears slowly trickling down my cheeks. Though through the years we'd drifted apart, we laughed and talked like no time had passed when I saw him the other day at Kay's bonfire. I remembered him comforting me so many times, not just at the bonfire, but as a child, every skinned knee and stubbed toe. He always knew what to say, what to do, to make me laugh, to make me feel better. I felt overwhelmed with distress for him. Somebody had done this. My first thought was that he was stabbed, but I really didn't know.

"Does it hurt terribly?" I whispered. He shook his head slightly.

"No. Not anymore." He said softly. I didn't take my eyes off his.

"Is that a good sigh?" I asked softly as I bit my quivering bottom lip. I had a feeling it wasn't.

"It's the adrenaline coursing through his body." Michael said evenly.

"I'm sorry Clary. I'm so sorry about everything-" He said weakly before he let out with another fit of coughing and his whole body trembled. I shook my head. I wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but whatever it was didn't seem important right now.

"Shh…Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter."

"Clary…Clary…Listen to me…Hold his head up…Over here…Lift his head so he doesn't choke." Michael barked. I moved my body so Nate's head lay in my lap, his hand still holding on to mine for dear life.

"I don't want to die." He said softly as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't think like that. Hold on Nate, you'll be alright." Though I really didn't know how much I believed that.

"I use to have the worst crush on you." He said softly with a slight smile touching his lips. I smiled with tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Oh, you tell me now?" I let out a single awkward laugh and he coughed.

"I just wanted you to know." He said softly. I could feel my lips turning down as I tried to suppress the tears. A slight whimper escaped. There was a tightness in my chest, a physical pain.

"To be honest, I use to have a little crush on you too." I said just above a whisper as I tried to force a smile. The corner of his lip curved up slightly. He reached a shaking hand up and his fingertips gently touched my cheek.

"I know…but you got over me. I don't think I ever got over you." He said softly. He dropped his hand slowly. I didn't know what to say. It was quiet for a minute as we just looked into each other's eyes. He looked scared, so scared and it made him look younger somehow.

"I feel cold." He said weakly.

"What can I do? Tell me what I can do?" I said softly.

"I'm just…happy…you're…here." He said slowly in a very weak voice as a couple more tears trickled down his cheek. I knew he was slipping away.

"I'm right here Nate. I'm right here." I squeezed onto his hand even tighter, but I could feel his pressure on my hand weakening, until no pressure at all was being returned.

"Nate…Nate…_Nate._" I could hear the panic in my voice. He didn't respond. I held his hand in both of mine, as though if I squeezed hard enough he would squeeze back. His eyes were still glued to mine, but they looked empty and lifeless. Michael reached up and gently closed Nate's eyes; a gesture so simple, yet so meaningful. He was gone, dead. My whole face scrunched up and my chest tightened as I tried to hold myself together.

"Goodbye Nate." I whispered as I whimpered and gasped for air. I sucked in a staggered breath as the flood gates really opened and the tears just started to stream down my face. I needed Jace. I needed him so much right now. I needed him to hold on to me and never let go. For a moment the only noise was the sound of me weeping. I was feeling increasingly numb, emotionally numb, this was all too much. My breathing became more regular, but the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Clary…Clary!" Michael snapped as he grabbed hold of my arm and jerked it with force. I finally pulled my gaze from Nate's face. I was bewildered and grief-stricken. I had never seen anything so traumatic before in my life. Even when my mother and Luke were in the accident, they weren't like this, they weren't covered in blood. I had never seen life leave a person's body before. He was alive and talking and now he was dead.

"Clary it's not safe for us to stay here." I nodded slowly barely registering the words he was saying. He stood up and reached a hand down to me. I gently laid Nate's hand across his chest as I returned my gaze to his unresponsive face.

"You're just leaving him here?" I whispered.

"Darling he's dead. What do you want me to do? I'm not God." I found myself momentarily distracted by the blood covering my hands. My hands were completely red.

"Who would do something like this?" I said softly, my eyes glued to my blood covered hands.

"I thought this kid was one of your father's men earlier, but-" I cut him off without thinking.

"He was. Nate worked for my father." I whispered as my eyes returned to Nate's motionless face.

"You're sure?" Michael asked. I nodded.

"Yes." Michael took a deep breath.

"This is bad. Not many people would be so bold to deliberately strike at your father in his own territory. Your father is going to go ape shit. We've got to get the hell out of here." I glanced up at him. He was shirtless, blood on his hands and up his arms, some on his torso as well. There were streaks of blood along his shorts, where he attempted to wipe off his hands no doubt.

"But, Pangborn, you said he'd tell somebody. You said my father would come with reinforcements." I whispered timidly. He looked down at me.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen anybody, have you? I can't bring you back to the cottage. If there are reinforcements there, they'll be there for me." I nodded.

"Then we wait here?" He shook his head.

"We wait and we'll be sitting ducks. We've got to move." There was a quiet moment where we just looked at each other. I had tears streaming down my pleading face and he looked at me with a torn expression. Then footfalls could be heard on the trail a short distance away.

"Wait…Do you hear that? That's probably one of my father's men right now." I started to stand and he grabbed my arm and yanked me back down as he crouched down beside me.

"Shh…Don't do anything stupid. That could just as easily be whoever did this." He whispered harshly. He took a deep breath and looked in the direction of the noise.

"Maybe it's Jace. I could just walk a little closer to the trail and get a better look." I said quietly. Michael looked back at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Seriously? Does that sound like a bright idea to you? You're willing to risk giving away our position for the slight chance that's Jace? We are in the woods next to a dead man that was most likely killed very deliberately in an attempt to get to you. Yeah that could be one of your father's men, could be Jace, but do you need me to draw you a picture of what's going to happen to you, what's going to happen to _us_, if you're wrong?" He snapped. I heard an odd muffled noise and Michael shouted out in pain through clenched teeth as he retracted his arm that was just holding mine. There was blood rushing down his arm from a nasty looking wound just above his elbow, a gunshot I would guess. There was a blur as a man ran towards us and Michael jumped up off the ground in front of me, but I could barely concentrate on what was going on.

"What the hell?...Agramon?" Michael said as he clutched his injured arm to his chest. I recognized Agramon from the auto repair shop. He stopped several feet away. He held a gun pointed at Michael.

"Michael?" He questioned as he tilted his head to the side quizzically.

"Yeah…but, hey…your boy here wasn't me…I swear. I found him that way…Ask her." Agramon laughed an unsettling laugh.

"Here we are at a miraculous reunion and you're getting all defensive with me. Don't waste your breath. I know you didn't do that Michael…because I did." Agramon sounded sinister.

"You idiot. You just signed your own death warrant. That kid worked for Valentine." Michael snapped. Agramon scoffed.

"It's really not a smart idea to call a man with a gun an idiot Michael…Don't you know better than that? I'm well aware that little bastard worked for Valentine. When I was hired it was considered an honor to call yourself an employee of Mr. Morgenstern, now they're hiring every incompetent reject that comes along."

"You know that kid was here to protect her? What was the point of killing him?" Agramon chuckled as he shook his head.

"Go home Michael…or go wherever it is you hide when you're pretending to be dead. You've been out of the game for way too long to get back in it now. You'll get yourself killed. Speaking of which, you might want to do something about that arm of yours before you bleed to death."

"What the hell are you doing? Is this some sort of mutiny?" Agramon laughed. I couldn't see exactly what Michael was doing, but he pulled something from his shorts. He had some sort of rope in his hand, the drawstring from his running shorts I guessed. He was tying it around his upper arm.

"You've been dead for what, ten years? I can't see how any of this is really your concern. Why don't you just run along and go back to being a ghost? I don't have any vendetta against you."

"Sure. Sounds good…Come on darling we're leaving." Michael took a step back and reached a hand down towards me, while Agramon shook his head.

"I don't think so Michael. I didn't go through all that trouble to let her walk away with_ you_. She's coming with _me_." Agramon winked at me.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not here to bring her back to Valentine?"

"I don't know, maybe you're psychic…It's been so nice catching up, but we've got to go…Come on sweetheart. We're leaving."

"She's not going anywhere with you Agramon."

"Now Michael, this quarrel isn't with you, but if you get in my way, it will be." Michael took a half step sideways, completely stepping between me and Agramon.

"I can't let you hurt her."

"Who said I was going to hurt her?" Michael shook his head.

"I know you better than that. It's written all over your face Agramon…I don't know who put you up to this, I don't know what they're paying you, but you have no idea how high Valentine's regard is for this girl." Agramon laughed.

"The way I hear it his regard is high for the young lady's fiancé, your son is it? The girl is just important by association…I see that look of paternal concern flashing across your face…Don't worry, your little boy is perfectly untouchable, for right now anyway. He's not exactly making friends too fast. You probably should have taught him better manners, or maybe I should blame the Lightwoods; it's not like you were around while he was growing up." Michael shook his head.

"Agramon this is wrong. Whatever you've been told, forget it-" Agramon chuckled as he cut Michael off.

"That's so sweet. You're trying so hard to protect your son's fiancée. He is terribly attached isn't he? It's almost disturbing. I'm sure you don't want to see him go through what you went through when Amatis died, completely understandable. I imagine it's very hard to lose the love of your life. How come your family always seems to suffer terrible heartbreak Michael? So much death. What's that funny little expression you use to say about love and loss? I loved someone and I got them killed and now I'm sad." Michael took an exasperated breath.

"It's the girl Valentine's interested in, not my son. I swear-" Agramon cut him off again.

"Michael I asked you a question. I want to know your stupid little saying or you can watch me put a bullet through her pretty little stomach."

"_To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed_." Michael growled through clenched teeth. Agramon smiled.

"That's it. I live my life by it really. Nobody talks like you anymore. Rather unfortunate." Agramon sounded so casual you'd never know he was holding a gun on us.

"Agramon, this is Valentine's daughter." Agramon glanced around Michael at me for a moment and quickly looked back at Michael.

"You almost had me there Michael. Very good try. I have to give you credit for creativity. Unfortunately I'm afraid you're out of time." I heard the muffled noise I had heard before and Michael's hands flew to his stomach as he stumbled backwards a step. I just knew Agramon had just shot Michael in the stomach. The next several things happened so quickly I wasn't even sure if I could follow them. The next thing I knew they were in a physical struggle and a short moment later the gun was lying on the ground next to me. Michael had so much blood on him, that I wasn't sure what was his and what was Nate's. I could hear my own frantic screams, but nobody seemed to be paying any attention to me. I could barely register Michael yelling at me to run, to get back to the cottage. Agramon had Michael pinned to the ground, but I'm sure the gunshots to Michael's arm and stomach were greatly debilitating. Agramon had his hands around Michael's neck. Michael was trashing and pushing against Agramon, but he was clearly losing the struggle. I couldn't bring myself to run, even though I knew that's what Michael was yelling at me to do. They weren't far from me, ten feet maybe, with Agramon's body clearly covering Michael's. I looked down at Nate's body and I thought of how Michael had tried to save him. I thought of how he had gotten between Agramon and me, how he was trying to protect me even now. I felt safer with Michael than with my father's men, and I couldn't leave him here to die. I didn't trust Agramon at all, and I knew he'd kill Michael and I knew I could never outrun him.

I carefully moved Nate's head off my legs and crawled the short distance to the gun that lay just a couple feet away from me. I curled my blood covered fingers around the grip as I lifted it and pointed it towards the back of Agramon's body. I hesitated just a moment as Michael's hands dropped from Agramon's neck, his trashing ceasing. I heard the muffled sound of the gun, the noise I wasn't sure of before, a silencer attached to the barrel. I barely registered I pulled the trigger, but Agramon arched his back with a loud yell. He turned towards me cursing and yelling. I had no idea how many times I pulled the trigger, but at some point Agramon fell to his knees, a look somewhere between agony and rage on his face. He slumped forward landing across my legs and causing me to fall backwards from the impact. The gun fell from my heavily trembling hands. I couldn't even move. I was traumatized and scared to death, not to mention much of Agramon's weight now lay on me. There was so much blood everywhere. I had never registered the click of the empty gun after the last bullet was fired, or the slide that was locked back. I moved my eyes from Agramon's motionless body to Nate's to Michael's. Using all my strength I managed to get my blood drenched lower body out from underneath Agramon. Between pushing on Agramon and trying to roll him off of me, his blood now heavily coated my body. I crawled the ten feet of so slowly over to Michael's still unconscious body; not nearly steady enough to stand. I couldn't tell if he was dead, but I could tell he was bleeding a lot from his stomach. He also had so much blood on his face and torso, but I just couldn't tell if he was bleeding from anywhere else. I didn't really know first aid, but I took my shirt off, leaving just my sports bra on. I pushed it into the wound in Michael's stomach like I had watched him do earlier to Nate. I pulled Michael's head into my lap and rocked him gently begging him quietly to wake up. I just had this overwhelming fear I was going to watch him die before my eyes just as I had watched Nate.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

When I returned from my run I noticed a couple of black cars in the driveway. I had seen Blackwell on my run and I knew there were some guys around keeping on eye on things, but I had a nagging feeling something was wrong. I just wanted to see Clary right now. I needed to see her. I needed to put my arms around her and know she was alright. I always run with the key to the cottage tied to my shoelace just in case, but the door was already unlocked. A shiver went through my body as I opened the cottage door and saw four men dressed in black and Clary's father in the living room. They appeared to be having a discussion. I walked through the kitchen and down the hall to my room. I happened to notice the bathroom door was open and the bathroom was empty. I opened my bedroom door and glanced in. There was no sign of Clary in my room, but before I knew it someone was right behind me. I half turned to see Starkweather with a very serious look on his face.

"When was the last time you saw Clarissa?" He said in a firm voice. I felt my chest tighten.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly. I could hear the conversation in the living room and now it sounded more like an argument. I was pretty sure I could hear Clary's father talking rather angrily in an elevated voice. I walked out of my bedroom pushing passed Starkweather, ignoring his attempts to question me. I walked down the hall and into the living room where Clary's father was talking rather sternly to Pangborn. Pangborn looked somewhere between pale and green. He looked like he was seriously uncomfortable and might pass out or throw up at any minute. Clary's father turned his attention to me when I walked into the room.

"Jace, do you know where Clarissa is?" He asked in a firm voice, but not nearly as harsh as he had just been talking to Pangborn. I swallowed hard.

"I'm not sure…Why?" He completely ignored my question.

"When was the last time you saw her?" He asked in an assertive voice. I shook my head slightly.

"What's going on?" I snapped.

"You're wasting time Jace. When was the last time you saw her?" He asked a bit harsher than last time.

"Why should I answer your questions, when you're not answering mine?" I snapped. Clary's father walked up to me with a very irate look on his face. He's a big man and he looked very ominous, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

"Jace, I'm asking nicely and I don't do that often." He spoke evenly, but he had this look in his eyes that was much more intimidating than usual. I swallowed hard.

"She was jogging on the trails behind the cottage with me. I saw her about forty-five minutes ago." I tried to keep my voice level, though I was getting increasingly nervous and pissed off that nobody was quick to give me information, and though I'd never admit it, her father was terrifying right now. I knew Startweather was standing behind me, though I couldn't see him. The door to the cottage flew open.

"Starkweather?" The man called as he searched the room.

"What?" Clary's father snapped.

"Sir." The man said hesitantly as his face paled noticeably. He swallowed hard. Clary's father just stared him down.

"We've recovered the two cars." His voice wavered as he spoke. Clary's father looked at him expectantly. The man just shook his head slightly. In a quick instant Clary's father's hand went out and he punched a hole in the wall behind the kitchen, I swear everybody in the room flinched, including me.

"Somebody better find Clarissa and bring her back now!" Clary's father growled. The man was out of the cottage in a second followed by Pangborn and Starkweather. I was left alone with Clary's father and two other men dressed in black that stood near the door. I was starting to get increasingly concerned with the way everybody was acting. I would have expected her to get back before me, but under normal circumstances I wouldn't have been that worried if she wasn't. Yesterday she went for a long run and I got back before her. I didn't pass her on the trail, but she could have decided to jog a little in the other direction. I had a key tied to my laces, but she didn't. If she got back and nobody was home to let her in, she could have decided to keep jogging, I wasn't sure. That's what I would do; I'd check the trail leading the other way. I started towards the door, but Clary's father put a hand lightly on my arm as I walked by him.

"Don't…If she's out there, my men will find her." I had never heard him so soft spoken, he almost sounded compassionate.

"You don't think she's out there?" I said hesitantly. He shook his head.

"No." He said simply as he dropped his grasp. He walked across the room towards the door. His sudden calm demeanor gave me back my confidence. I wanted to know why he was so alarmed; I wanted to know what he knew.

"Wait. What the hell is going on?" I snapped. I crossed my arms. I could feel my pulse racing. I wanted to be out there looking for Clary if she was missing, and I wanted answers.

"That's what I'm trying to determine." Clary's father said evenly without turning around.

"Don't you know anything?" I snapped. As he reached for the door it opened and Maia and Jordan were on the other side. Jordan's whole face fell as he took in the room, he looked annoyed. Maia looked like she had been crying. They both hesitated. Clary's father put his hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"Where are your companions?" He asked quizzically. Jordan looked at his shoulder where Clary's father's hand lay and looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"My companions?" He questioned as he swatted Clary's father's hand from his shoulder. Clary's father made an irritated noise.

"The others…Mr. Lightwood, Ms. Lightwood, Mr. Bane-" Jordan cut him off.

"I don't know. Maia and I went out to get breakfast. I don't know where anybody else is."

"The Toyota out there belongs to Clarissa, does it not?" Jordan nodded.

"Yeah."

"You drive the Jeep, so that only leaves the Ferrari, am I right?" Jordan shook his head.

"No. Jace has a BMW too."

"I'm only interested in which vehicles are currently at your disposal. The BMW is still at my estate." Clary's father sounded more like he was talking to himself than that he was speaking to Jordan. Starkweather came up behind Jordan and Maia.

"The Ferrari Starkweather, it only seats two, correct?" Starkweather nodded.

"Yes Sir."

"Find the other children." Clary's father said as though he were deep in thought.

"Too many missing for only one car Sir?" Starkweather asked evenly.

"Yes. It would appear so." Clary's father glanced into the cottage at me before returning his gaze to Jordan.

"If you haven't yet noticed, you're missing four, but that Ferrari only seats two. Something else to ponder." He pushed by Jordan and Maia and walked out of the cottage with Starkweather right behind him. Jordan and Maia walked into the cottage.

"What the hell?" Jordan muttered. Starkweather came right back into the cottage. Jordan and Maia stood frozen just inside the doorway.

"Mr. Morgenstern is offering you the opportunity to accompany me back to the estate. You may take some time to pack. The police have been notified of the situation and you will likely need to give a statement when they arrive. I'll let you know when I am getting ready to leave if you choose to take Mr. Morgenstern up on his invitation." He said evenly before he turned around and walked back outside with the other two men. Maia, Jordan, and I were left alone in the living room. Maia and Jordan walked over towards me.

"Where is everybody?" Jordan asked. I just shook my head. I was just realizing I had no idea where anybody else was, which meant it looked like Clary's father and all his guys came into the cottage on their own.

"I don't know…Maia what happened?" Maia wiped away her tears.

"Bat said it's…just awful…they're…dead…they're all…dead." She stuttered out as she began sobbing. Jordan put his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

"Who's dead?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not who, what. The horses. There was a big fire at the stable last night." Jordan said as he shook his head slightly. He had a heartfelt look on his face. I swallowed hard.

"All?" I asked softly. Jordan nodded.

"I'm sorry." I could only partially register what he was telling me. I was too worried and upset over Clary to concentrate on losing Wayfarer.

"Why the hell is Valentine here? Where's Clary?" Jordan asked as he glanced around. I rubbed my hands over my face.

"He's here because she's missing." I mumbled.

"What?" Maia snapped.

"What do you mean missing? When and where exactly did you see her last?" Jordan had this serious look on his face; I could see the cop coming out of him. I shook my head and looked down in thought as I spoke.

"I saw her like forty-five minutes ago, maybe closer to an hour now. We were jogging on the trails, but she hasn't come back yet. I just got back not long ago myself, maybe ten minutes ago. I mean I would have been a little concerned, but she didn't have a key and if nobody was here to let her in, I would have probably just figured she decided to run longer or something. Her father was here when I got back though, with all these security guards and he's acting like something huge is going on, and he's not telling me anything. Now they're talking about the police, but I don't have a clue why. Clary was missing for hours the other night and the police wouldn't get involved. I can't believe they're getting involved after such a short time just because she's Mr. Morgenstern's daughter. Something's going on; he's just not telling me what." I rattled off. I took an exasperated breath.

"Go Jace." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at Jordan.

"What?" He took a deep breath.

"He offered to let you go with him right? That's what that guy just said. You want answers; you want to figure out what's going on, your best chance is to go with him." I just looked at Jordan.

"You're recommending I leave with the mob?" I said quietly; more because I was suddenly feeling emotionally drained than that I was attempting to whisper.

"Well, you don't seem all that afraid of them. If somebody really was so stupid to kidnap Clary, I hate to admit it, but Valentine has a much better chance of finding her than the cops do" He said gently. I took a deep breath. I couldn't even think about Clary being kidnap, the thought was too much to handle. I couldn't start jumping to every horrible conclusion; I would just drive myself crazy. I needed to think about something else before I completely lost it.

"So where the hell is everybody else?" I muttered.

"Maybe Will picked up Magnus and Alec or something. I'll text them." Jordan pulled out his phone and started typing away. I could hear sirens, but I didn't register immediately that they had anything to do with Clary missing.

"Hey…Come on." Jordan said as he pocketed his phone, grabbed my arm, and towed me towards the door. He looked like he was in thought. When we got outside there was one black sedan left in the driveway with Starkweather standing next to it alone. I was taken aback by the number of emergency vehicles that pulled into the driveway and parked along the street. Starkweather was quick to approach the cops and before I knew it I had a number of officers over by me asking me a million questions. I was the last person to see Clary, so clearly I was a person of interest. Jordan stayed close for awhile as I was drilled with question after question. I ended up going inside to get a picture of Clary for the cops at one point. I had no idea how long I was being questioned, but it felt like forever. One cop would leave me alone for a few minutes and then another cop would come over to me. Some seemed nice and attempted to console me, while others seemed abrasive and badgered me with questions. I couldn't tell if they just wanted all the information they could get, or if I was a suspect at this point. Maia and Jordan stayed with me the majority of the time, but when I went inside to get the picture, Jordan snuck off. The cops weren't quick to answer any of my questions, so I still felt completely in the dark about what was going on.

A panic worse than I had ever experienced before filled my entire body as I saw a stretcher with a body bag on it emerge from the woods. I ignored the cop yelling at me as I took off towards the stretcher. I pushed two paramedics out of the way as I unzipped the bag with shaky hands. I didn't know Blackwell very well, but I still recognized his lifeless face. I collapsed to the ground overcome by a combination of relief and the realization of how serious the situation was. Suddenly the police being here made more sense. Based on how Clary's father had acted, and all his men being here earlier, I had a strong feeling he already knew about this before he left. I wondered what else he knew about that he hadn't told me. Jordan and Maia were soon by my side and I was being yelled at by one of the police officers waving handcuffs in my face. I couldn't even think or speak right now. Jordan was trying to talk to the cop, but I couldn't register anything he was saying. I was going completely out of my mind. I needed Clary back. I couldn't take much more before I knew I'd completely fall to pieces.

* * *

**Albert Einstein:**

_"The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything."_

**Bobby McFerrin:**

_"Don't Worry, Be Happy"_

**Sir Francis Bacon:**

_"scientia potentia est"_ (or "_scientia est potentia_" or also "_scientia potestas est__")_ often claimed to mean organized "knowledge is power".


	48. My lips are sealed

**Clary's POV**

I had a terrible headache. I wasn't sure where I was right now, nothing looked familiar and I didn't pay attention at all how we had gotten here. We were indoors, but there were no windows, it was cooler, and not well lit, like we were in a basement. There were cement floors, and the metal shelves had miscellaneous items on them, like wires and tools. We had been here for a while, but I had no idea how long. I was sure Jace had to be going crazy right now, but I had promised I wouldn't talk to anybody, wouldn't use the phone, wouldn't alert anybody where I was. Not that I had a cell phone on me anyway and I hadn't seen a phone here. I was told it was very likely Jace was being closely watched by my father and his phone calls monitored. If I believed nothing else Michael told me, I believed my father was his enemy, and I wasn't going to do anything that would lead my father directly here, not after Michael almost died saving me.

Michael lay on a metal table with just a simple sheet thrown over it. He was still wearing the same bloody shorts he had run in. There was an IV in his arm, and he was unconscious. His arm was bandaged where the bullet had been taken out and his abdomen was bandaged from the other bullet. I sat in a simple metal folding chair next to him. I was wearing the same bloody clothes I had worn running. I had my legs pulled up to my chest. I held Michael's hand in mine and wrapped one arm tightly around my knees, as though I was trying to physically hold myself together. I was terrified and shaken. Every time I blinked I saw a blur of horrifying memories.

_"…You need to let go." Will said in a soothing voice as he tried to pry my fingers free from the vice grip I had on Michael. Some part of me registered that Will was here, in the woods, and that he knew first aid, but I was too in shock to think._

* * *

**Jace's POV**

_I could still see Blackwell's gray lifeless face when I closed my eyes. I could hear the blaring sirens of the emergency vehicles and the barking of the cadaver dogs with each body they found in the woods. I could almost smell the stench of death in the air, or maybe that was the smell from me emptying the contents of my stomach into the Lake. By the time the fourth body bag was brought from the woods I couldn't breathe. I was losing hope. I just felt like I'd already lost her, like she was already gone. _

I rubbed my hands over my face and stared at the ceiling, I had no sense of time. After I arrived at the Morgenstern's estate it was like I was on lockdown. They wouldn't let me leave the property; at least not alone. I could leave with a team of guards if I wanted to go anywhere. I just wanted to go for a drive, by myself, clear my head, check at the spots Clary and I frequented, but I was told repeatedly it could be dangerous. As soon as things were safe, there was information, somebody was in custody, or Clary was found, I would be free to go, but for now I was to remain in the safety of the estate, just like Jonathan. Like I cared what Jonathan had to do? After several arguments with Clary's father, which it didn't take me long at all to start calling him Valentine, mainly because it seemed to piss him off, I ended up storming off to the third floor east wing. Nothing else here really reminded me of Clary, but we had been in this master suite together, even if it was just briefly.

Where was Clary? The matches, the runner, and all those things she had been fretting about suddenly started to float around in my head. Maybe she was right, maybe there was something to be worried about. I was scared. I was so afraid something happened to her. I'd never been so terrified in my life.

The only information I was given by the cops was that Clary was still missing. Valentine wasn't telling me much of anything, though I'd been avoiding him since our last little argument. Jordan's words floated in my head, what I could remember anyhow.

_"There were four bodies in the woods…They all died from gunshot wounds…A 9mm Glock was recovered from the scene…No sign of Clary…Twenty-one horses have been accounted for; unfortunately they all perished in the blaze…There is one horse unaccounted for, Wayfarer's stall was found open and empty…The fire was deliberately set…Two cars were pulled from the lake earlier…Both drivers dead…They were believed to have worked for Valentine…So that leaves us where we are now. Looks like six dead employees of Valentine's and Clary is missing…oh and that's on top of the 21 dead horses and Wayfarer missing."_

_I remembered the panic stricken look on Alec's face as he and Magnus came running down the hill towards me. He started asking a million questions, and luckily Maia and Jordan were there to stave him off, because I could barely breathe, let alone talk. I remembered when Izzy and Simon showed up. The big mystery solved, they had gone for a walk up the road to have coffee at a little cafe. Simon kept his cool, getting engaged in a serious conversation with Jordan about the facts, but Izzy wrapped her arms around my neck and just started crying, and that's when I just lost it._

My eyes were burning. I could taste the bile in the back of my throat and I swallowed hard as I sat up in bed. My stomach turned all over again. My body was trembling. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I had to keep myself held together.

It felt like every five minutes somebody else knocked on my door to see how I was, offer me something to eat, something to drink, or update me. Though every update was the same, there was never anything to report. Another knock on the bedroom door and I turned off the sink and blotted my face with a hand towel. I could hear the door squeaking open, likely Valentine, because I couldn't imagine anybody else would be so forward.

"Jace…" Valentine's distinct voice carried into the bathroom. I scoffed. I really wasn't up to go another round with him right now. I lazily turned around and was taken aback by the group of half a dozen or so men dressed in black that were with Valentine, his guards. It was a rather intimidating site. I tried to remember if I had ever seen Valentine walking around the estate with this many guards before. My pulse started to sore as I immediately jumped to a number of conclusions as to why Valentine had brought all these men with him. My mind raced through flashbacks of the club. I wouldn't stand a chance against these guys. I found myself glancing around the room for anything close I might be able to use as a weapon…I was shocked to the point of being momentarily frozen in place when I realized one of the guards was carrying a seemingly unconscious red head, Clary.

Clary was in what appeared to be hospital scrubs and she was definitely not moving. The guard gently laid her down on the bed and stepped away. Without hesitation I walked over and scooped up her hand in both of mine as I sat on the edge of the bed. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Honey wake up." I pleaded softly. I was relieved that she was here, and she appeared to have no injuries, there was no blood, no scratches, or wrapped wounds. I could see her chest rise and fall, but she wasn't awake. Why wasn't she waking up? I could feel my eyes burning.

"Jace!" Valentine snapped. I looked over at him blinking. I felt a wet trickle down my right cheek and quickly swatted away the tear that had escaped. I hadn't even registered at what point the guards left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Have you listened to a word I've said?" He questioned in a stern voice. I shook my head slightly as I furrowed my eyebrows. My concentration had completely been on Clary. I had no idea what he or anybody else had said.

"She doesn't have any injuries. They gave her something to relax her, to make her sleep." Valentine said evenly. I nodded slowly as I returned my eyes to her still face.

"What happened to her? How did she get here? Who gave her something to make her sleep?"

"I'm not sure what happened. What I know is she was wandering along the side of the road, sounds like she was about halfway between the cottage and the estate. She was picked up by a police officer that happened to come upon her, and she was just covered in blood. She didn't say anything, so they didn't know who she was, but I have contacts at the hospital that were aware of the situation and they called as soon as they saw her come in. It appeared she was in shock. She was thoroughly examined; she barely has a scratch on her, no concussion either. None of the blood she had on her when she came in was hers. They gave her something to relax her at the hospital; she'll likely sleep for a few hours anyway." I glanced up briefly. Though he wasn't being overly friendly, in his own way I felt like he was being civil, he was actually talking to me, giving me information. He could have just as easily told me nothing.

"Was she awake at the hospital? Did she say anything to you? Did she tell the doctors what happened to her?" My voice was soft, but my emotions were all over the place. I was beyond relieved that Clary was here, but she was unconscious and that bothered me a lot. Valentine shook his head.

"She was awake when she first arrived at the hospital, but medicated shortly thereafter. She said very little that was coherent. She doesn't appear to remember anything that happened to her. The doctors believe she's suffering from a fugue state, which if I understood correctly, more or less means she has a short period of amnesia where she ended up wandering through the woods. There is a slight chance the missing memories will come back, but more likely she's blocked them out permanently." I was still worried, speculating what she could have possibly been through. Though anger was starting to seep into my emotions, he knew where she was, for how long I didn't know, but Valentine knew long enough to go and get her and bring her back, and he didn't tell me anything.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I was trying not to get angry with him, but it was getting harder and harder. I knew I should be thrilled he was answering my questions, which for Valentine seemed gracious, but I couldn't believe he didn't tell me he found Clary as soon as he heard something. He sighed.

"They weren't certain it was Clarissa when she arrived at the hospital, so I didn't alert you at the time. I didn't want to get your hopes up and find out it was just another girl. There have been several reports all day of possible sightings of Clarissa. It would have been illogical for me to alert you every time somebody thought they saw her, besides I wasn't even alerted every time Starkweather received a report…" He held out a small clear bag to me that I hadn't realized he was holding.

"…Her clothes and shoes were discarded at the hospital, but her jewelry was removed and should all be here. Do let me know if anything is missing."

"Thank you." I said softly as I reflexively took the bag. My breath caught and I had a terribly queasy feeling when I looked closely at the bag. There was her watch, a pair of stud earrings, and her engagement ring. They were all covered in blood. I could taste acid in the back of my throat. I was going to be sick again. God, what had she been through? My eyes burned as I tried to reassure myself she was alright, she was going to be fine, she was right here. I took a deep breath and let go of her hand. I quickly wiped away another stray tear.

"You look a little green there Jace." Valentine's voice broke the brief period of eerie silence and I jumped as the bag fell to my lap. I looked up at him. He was looking down at me with an intrigued expression on his face. I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Everything is just covered in blood." I said quietly. He made a noise that sounded like he was amused.

"Don't tell me you faint at the sight of blood." I glared up at him.

"I'm Sorry. I guess I forgot. This is probably an everyday thing for you." I snapped. His face darkened.

"Don't make the mistake to think there are many out there so bold as to cross me so blatantly…I'm more inclined at this point to think this is an attack against you anyhow." I shook my head.

"Should I even bother asking why?" He chuckled.

"It's becoming increasingly obvious to me that you're the common denominator here. Your horse, your fiancée. The fact Clarissa is my daughter isn't well known. I'm much more apt to lean in the direction that whatever befell her was directly related to her connection with you. Even the altercation at the club, you were the pivotal point there as well were you not?" I rolled my eyes.

"Great, so you're blaming me for everything. Nice. Well I haven't pissed anybody off lately, so I'm still betting that this is all you. Probably one of those 7,000 people you fired right?" I asked sarcastically. He shook his head with a slight smirk.

"You're awfully sensitive. I didn't say I was blaming you, I just said I feel that you're more likely to be the target than me or my daughter." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"You knew what was happening when you came by this morning didn't you? You just didn't tell me." He shook his head.

"I most certainly didn't know where she was."

"No, but you knew about Blackwell. You knew you had dead men out there. You knew about the cars that ended up in the lake. You knew about the fire. You didn't think I deserved to know?"

"Oh, well yes…That I knew…I didn't think telling you would make a difference. You obviously didn't have any information that would help with finding Clarissa, making you aware of the extent of the situation would just upset you further and you appeared to be rather distressed as it was."

"Did you do this? Did you do all of this to scare her into living with you?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't know if I think that's a ridiculous assumption to make. You really want her to live with you. You tried bribing her, bribing me, why not try scaring her?" He shook his head slightly.

"I wouldn't kill my own men. That's just absurd."

"Is it? Maybe for a normal person, but for you? Is it really that absurd?"

"Normal person? That's such an ambiguous expression. What really makes one normal?"

"Well you certainly aren't normal. I know that."

"Jace, don't begin to act as though you know anything about me."

"Ok, then why doesn't any of this bother you? A normal person would be affected, and you're acting like nothing happened. People are dead. Your men are dead. I saw the bodies being taken out of the woods, your men's bodies. Clary was missing. Why don't you care?"

"I care Jace. I care more than you know."

"You don't act like you care."

"Why? Because I didn't become sick and have an anxiety attack when I saw a little blood? Not to mention the waterworks display you're failing to hide."

"What the hell is wrong with you? A little blood? You call four dead bodies a little blood? And waterworks? I admit I had a few tears, but no matter what you say I don't believe you've never cared so much for somebody that the thought of losing them didn't move you to shed a tear or two. You want Clary in your life so bad; I guess I just assumed there was a part of you that genuinely had to care about her. How can you act like nothing is going on?" He exhaled.

"Jace I wouldn't be very good at my job if I had a panic attack every time something like this happened….You're just a boy. You don't need this stress in your life. It's obviously so much more than you can handle. Clarissa has been recovered unharmed and I am a man of my word, you're free to go, and I recommend you do so. Go home. Forget you ever met my daughter. You're an attractive young man. I'm sure young ladies just line up to be with you."

"No. I'm staying right here. Clary and I are in love. Don't you get that? We're engaged. I'm not going to leave her no matter what you say. I don't know what you have against me, but I can't believe you're just bent out of shape because you think I have a bad character."

"You think you are in love, but you're not. You're still a child; you don't even know what love is. True love is as fictitious as leprechauns. Right now you feel an overwhelming pull that draws you to my daughter, but that feeling isn't love, and will fade, as all rushed declarations of adoration ultimately do…I find your regard at present for my daughter to be your weakness though, and therefore I can't help but focus on that vulnerability. It's practically subconscious, a force of habit really, to recognize and exploit the vulnerabilities of others." He sounded so nonchalant when he spoke, we could have been talking about the weather.

"I think you have issues. Serious, you need extensive therapy, issues. I think you were in love with Clary's mother and when she left you-"

"DON'T! You know nothing, nothing, of my relationship with Jocelyn and you'd do well not to insinuate you did…I do sympathize with your predicament Jace. As a young man you still believe in a world where true love exists and I'm merely telling you the truth, it doesn't. Just as your beliefs in the Tooth Fairy needed to be dispelled by your father when you became old enough, I merely feel you're too old to believe in childish fantasies such as true love. I must insist you go your own way."

"What is your problem with me? Why can't you just leave Clary and I alone?"

"Jace, I'm trying to help you, both of you. You're really looking at this all wrong. In the grand scheme of things the relationship you have with my daughter is predestined to fail. You come from two different worlds that should never intertwine. Your relationship goes against the natural balance of things. I'm purely trying to circumvent an unnecessarily courtship that has no future. I would have left you both alone, but now I can't. It's really not possible. At this point it's rather apparent that should I leave you both alone, one or both of you will die. I've carefully thought this over and I believe it's in your best interest to stay away from my daughter. I think you'd be the safest. I think you'd both be the safest. I'm really just looking out for your safety."

"Really? It sounds a lot more like you're threatening me."

"Of course not, but isn't it obvious that there is somebody willing to kill to get to one or both of you?"

"Well I'm still not convinced you didn't do that yourself."

"That's just your mind trying to make things seem simpler than they are. You're trying to diminish some of your anxiety by removing the unknown variables…" I glared at Valentine.

"…Don't be angry with me because you're frustrated." Valentine's arms were crossed over his chest and I noticed that he had an envelope in his hand that had my name on it.

"What is that? That envelope?" He looked at the envelope like he had just realized he was holding it.

"Oh…I told Clarissa at the hospital that you were here, she asked me to give this to you." He handed me the small envelope almost hesitantly and I took it and opened it. There was a small piece of paper folded in half.

_Jace,_

_I need you to go home, and not just back to the cottage, but all the way back home. I love you very much, but I just really need to be alone right now. I'll call you in a few days._

_All my love,_

_Clary_

I folded the paper again and put it back in the envelope. I looked up at Valentine.

"Did you read this?" Though the envelope was sealed, I wouldn't put it past him to open it and reseal it.

"Of course not." He said evenly, though he might as well have said _of course_, because that was more of the vibe I was getting. I just nodded. Though the writing looked like Clary's the only reasons I could think of her asking me to leave was if somebody made her write that letter, or if she thought she was protecting me. If she really just needed some time alone, I could have stayed at the cottage, she asked me to go all the way home. Something was up, and there was no way I was leaving. Valentine suddenly walked closer to the side of the bed and lifted Clary's right hand. He seemed to be looking at it carefully.

"Is she right handed Jace?" He asked evenly.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Just curious." He said as he put her hand back down on the bed. There was a knock on my bedroom door, but before I could even answer, Valentine did.

"Come in." He said evenly. Sophie poked her head in.

"Pardon me…Mr. Wayland, would you be available for company? There are several individuals here to see you, and if it's not too forward I would like to note your sister and brother are among the most persistent of the group." I was taken by surprise. I really didn't expect anybody would come all the way out to the estate, but I guess part of me didn't think they would be let in even if they came. I nodded.

"Sure." Sophie inclined her head.

"I'll send them up Sir." She closed the door to the bedroom. I looked back at Valentine.

"I'll leave you to your guests then." He said simply before leaving without another word. I stood up and put the bloody bag of Clary's jewelry on the nightstand and slipped the envelope into the top nightstand drawer. I scooped up her hand as I sat on the edge of the bed again. It seemed like no sooner had I sat down than I heard Alec's harsh voice.

"Don't you answer your fucking phone?" Alec snapped as he ran over to me. I hadn't even heard the door open, though maybe Valentine left it opened when he left. Alec never snapped at me so harsh for no reason. A moment later Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Maia, and Jordan came into view. I had dodged everyone's calls over the last few hours; I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. I was being elbowed and pushed out of the way as everybody seemed to want to get closer to Clary. I happened to notice Izzy had Clary's purse, and she left it on the bureau before she kicked off her heels and crawled right onto the bed next to Clary.

"Is she alright?" Alec snapped as he scooped up Clary's hand and held it to his cheek.

"Yes, but-"

"What's wrong with her?" Izzy shrieked as she pushed back Clary's hair and poked and prodded at her without any response.

"Nothing just-'

"What happened to her?" Jordan questioned as he crossed his arms and looked on.

"I don't know, but-" Magnus kicked off his flip flops and positioned himself on the bed next to Izzy.

"Why didn't you call us?" Simon asked as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Clary, more or less phasing me out completely.

"I was going to-"

"She looks dead." Magnus muttered as he lifted her hand and dropped it.

"_She's asleep_-"

"She's fine though?" Alec asked softly before kissing the palm of Clary's hand and pressing it to his cheek again.

"Yeah she's-"

"You didn't say what happened yet." Jordan said inquisitively.

"I was about to-"

"What happened to her clothes?" Izzy questioned.

"They-"

"Who sleeps this soundly?" Magnus muttered as he lifted her hand and dropped it for the fourth or fifth time.

"_Stop that. She's medicated_. They-"

"Tell us what-" Simon started.

"SHUT IT!...Let the poor guy speak." Maia snapped, silencing the seemingly never ending questions that were being directed at me. She smiled at me and nodded. I took a deep breath. I quickly updated everybody on what I knew and answered any questions I could.

"…I'm thrilled to see you all, but what are you doing here?" Izzy rolled her eyes.

"We all got text messages from that Starkweather guy saying Clary was fine and that she was being brought here. We tried calling you, but you didn't answer your phone." The door opened again and Will rushed in.

"She's good? She's here? She's alright?" He rattled off nearly out of breath as he rushed over to the side of the bed. Simon moved a little out of the way, but Alec wasn't budging for anyone, nor was he releasing Clary's hand anytime soon.

"She's fine. They gave her something at the hospital to relax her." I hadn't realized there was a small bottle of pills on the nightstand, but Will snatched them up.

"Relax her? She'll be out cold until Labor Day." He said sarcastically as he put the bottle back down. Alec finally released Clary's hand only to pick up the bottle of pills Will had just put down.

"So wait, you didn't say what happened to her this morning." Maia asked. I shrugged.

"Her father said she doesn't seem to remember anything that happened. The doctors call it a fugue state, like a short period of amnesia." For some reason, that last thing Valentine did nagged at me, and I had a feeling a cop might be able to connect the dots if anybody could.

"Question for you Jordan, or anyone really…Clary's father asked me if she was right or left handed and seemed to inspect her right hand, I mean really inspect it. Am I missing something?" There were several shrugs, but Jordan furrowed his eyebrows and took a couple steps closer to the bed and picked up Clary's right hand gently.

"She looks like she's got a slide bite." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped harsher than I meant to. Will took a half step closer to Jordan and started looking at Clary's hand too.

"You get a slide bite when the slide of a semi-automatic pistol comes back and nicks your hand. It makes marks between your thumb and your forefinger…" Jordan was pointing at two red lines, scratches more or less, on Clary's hand. I ran my hand through my hair.

"You think she shot a gun?" He shrugged.

"Looks like she might have."

"Where did she get a gun? She take yours?" He shook his head.

"No. I have a revolver. It wouldn't have left a mark like that. She had to shoot something like a 9mm Glock." Jordan said heavily as he put her hand down gently. I remembered hearing Jordan say a 9mm Glock was found at the scene.

"That's what they recovered at the scene." Jordan nodded. I ran my hands over my face.

"What the hell happened out there?" I muttered more to myself than anybody else. Jordan shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you man. Try talking to her once the drugs wear off. Maybe she'll remember something later." I nodded.

"Ok. Thanks. I'll keep you posted." He nodded. We all talked briefly, but I ended up arranging for everybody to go on a tour of the estate. Even with all the craziness, Izzy and Magnus couldn't wait to see what the mansion looked like, and I think Jordan saw this as an opportunity to do a little snooping around. I absentmindedly wondered if he was wearing a wire. I didn't want to leave Clary's side, even though she was out cold. Alec was quick to offer to stay with me, but Magnus more or less dragged him out of the room. Will said he had taken a tour of the estate before, so he didn't care to have another tour. He stayed with me for a little while and talked idly, mainly about how the Yankees were doing and how Jem was. I ended up asking him to sit with Clary for a few minutes while I went and cleaned her engagement ring. I took the Ziploc bag and walked into the kitchen area. I took her engagement ring out and put the bag on the counter. Right now, for some reason, I just needed her to put her ring back on. I couldn't explain why, but I just felt like the longer she had it off, the less likely she'd put it back on, and that letter she wrote me wasn't helping my feeling of uneasiness. I put the stopper in the sink and turned the hot water on low. I put a couple drops of dish soap on the ring like I had seen Maryse do on occasion. I rubbed the soap into the ring and watched as the suds turned an increasingly darker shade of pink. I rinsed the ring to a sparkling clean and gently dried it with a paper towel. I walked back into the bedroom. Will decided he was going to head out so he took off.

I sat on the bed next to Clary and held her hand and stroked her hair. After a short time she started to stir a bit and opened her eyes.

"Clary?" I asked hesitantly. She sat up, but she didn't look at me. She just looked like she was looking way off in the distance. I put my hand under her chin and gently turned her face towards me. Her eyes were looking down. I could feel my heart beating like crazy. Clary was here, right here in front of me, I could touch her, I was touching her, yet she could have just as easily been on the other side of the world for how distant she felt. She felt a million miles away.

"Look at me." I said softly. She looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows, but she looked confused, almost like she didn't know who I was. I dropped her chin and held out my open hand with her ring in my palm.

"I cleaned it for you." I said softly. She picked up the ring and looked at it like she was deep in thought, or so confused she had no idea what was going on.

"Jace gave me this." She said softly. Ok, she was obviously very confused right now. Probably high as a kite from all the medication she was on. I didn't want to push her, but I was losing my mind right now. I figured if I played along maybe she'd talk.

"He did?" I questioned. She nodded. A couple tears trickled down her cheeks, but she didn't say anything at all. After a short period of excruciating silence I took a frustrated breath.

"Are you going to talk to me?" She didn't look at me. It was silent for a long moment.

"Thank you." She said softly. I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"For what?" She looked up at me.

"For saving my life." I took a deep breath. She sounded so confused. I pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"I would do anything for you." She shook her head. She reached out and took my hand palm side up. She put the ring in my palm and curled my fingers over it. I felt my heart racing. I wasn't sure how much of what she was doing was her being confused or coherent, but having her give me back my ring was a little more than I could take right now. She looked into my eyes, though her eyes looked somewhat glossed over.

"No. You wouldn't. You would do anything for him." She seemed to close her eyes and her head dipped forward. I quickly put my hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly and her head popped up and she blinked several times.

"Who? You said I would do anything for him…Who were you talking about?" She just looked at me like she was confused.

"Jace." She said softly. I took a deep breath. Ok, I wasn't getting anywhere with this. I reached over and opened the nightstand drawer. I took out the envelope and opened it. I handed her the letter.

"Did somebody tell you to write this?" She looked like she was reading it, but I had no idea if she could focus enough to read right now. I wasn't sure if it was worth me asking her much of anything, but it just nagged at me. She looked up at me.

"Why are you here?" She asked somewhat groggily. I took a deep breath.

"You want me to leave?" She looked down.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then why did you write this?" She looked up at me, but she looked more like she was looking though me, not really at me.

"Told…me…to." She mumbled as she closed her eyes again. I quickly shook her and her eyes popped open.

"Who Clary? Who told you to write this?" She just looked at me with that confused look.

"You did." I took an exasperated breath. I wasn't getting any answers.

"I didn't tell you to write this Clary. Who told you to write this? Did your father tell you to write this?" She shook her head.

"No." She fell over sideways on the bed as she closed her eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows at her and shook my head. She was completely out of it.

"Clary?" I said softly. She didn't stir. I shook her gently.

"Clary honey, who told you to write this?" I shook her again, but she still didn't stir. I wanted answers, but I felt a little guilty about trying to get them this way. I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She was sound asleep. I decided I should probably leave her alone so she could rest. I just needed to do one more thing first, I put her engagement ring on her finger myself, but she still didn't move.

I decided to take a quick shower. It was almost 1:00 and I was in the same running clothes I had worn all morning. The shower relaxed me a little, but I still had a web of questions in my head. I walked around the suite and glanced in the drawers and in the closet. I just wanted something simple and casual to wear. I didn't want to put on a damn suit. There were a lot more clothes than there had been the day before. It was so odd, Valentine seemed to be trying hard to get me out of the picture, yet there were just as many things in this suite for me as there were for Clary. I finally found a pair of boxers and running shorts and threw them on. I wanted to be close to Clary, but I didn't want to wake her again. I ended up leaving her in bed and went into the living room to watch some TV. I came across the Yankee game. Twice maids came to the door during the game to offer me food. The first time a maid came with finger sandwiches and the second time with tea and scones. The first maid that came to the door rang the doorbell and I panicked. I jumped up off the couch like a bolt afraid the noise would wake Clary, but she didn't move. The second maid rang the bell as well, but again Clary didn't stir. After the game I thumbed through the channels until I found the news and I left it on. Over the next hour the gang stopped by to say they were leaving, Valentine stopped by to check on Clary, but he just walked right in, Starkweather stopped by to check on Clary, but he just knocked once and opened the door. Another maid came by with a small salad and half of a chicken club sandwich. She rang the doorbell as well, but I didn't rush to the door this time. It took three rings for me to get up and Clary was still out cold. It was around 5:00 and I absentmindedly realized nobody had mentioned when dinner was, but for some reason I really couldn't believe any of the food they had brought so far was supposed to be dinner. We did have a kitchen on our wing, maybe I was supposed to contact somebody to arrange dinner. I had no idea.

Ding Dong

I couldn't get use to the idea of a bedroom needing a doorbell. The door was unlocked and I already knew Valentine and Starkweather wouldn't bother ringing the doorbell, so I was leaning towards that the person at the door was another maid. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be bothered so I just sat on the couch and glanced into the bedroom. Clary still looked like she was sound asleep. I was getting hungry, but I couldn't think of eating, not without Clary. I knew she hadn't eaten all day. I didn't even remember her having anything before she went for her run. The front door clicked as a person entered the suite. I looked up to see Sophie poke her head in.

"Mr. Wayland?" Sophie said as she walked in hesitantly with a tray. I wondered if she thought she'd have better luck getting me to eat than the maids had, but I just couldn't eat.

"Sir, I've been asked to bring you a message." She said as she put down the tray of food on the coffee table. I didn't even bother looking at what she brought, though I could smell the steam rising from the food. This was the first hot meal I had been offered. It kind of smelled like chicken noodle soup.

"I've come to tell you Wayfarer has been located." I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Where? How? Is he alright?" She smiled.

"He appears to be fine. It seems that he has been here all day. He was transported here early this morning. The Horse Trainer had no knowledge of what has been transpiring this afternoon, so felt no need to inform the residence. The man that transported Wayfarer just said that he was instructed to deliver the horse since you would soon be residing at the estate. As it was a possibility yesterday, no additional questions were asked. Of course word traveled rather quickly upon your arrival this afternoon, so it just seemed like confirmation of the instructions the Horse Trainer received."

"So Wayfarer is here? You're sure it's him?" She nodded.

"Yes Sir. Our Horse Trainer is familiar with Wayfarer. He was born right here on this farm. He trained him until he was two, at which point he was sold to Mr. Michael Wayland." I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"You don't look old enough to have been working here that long. Wayfarer's like nineteen." She smiled.

"No Sir. I have not been working here for that long. I was informed of that information just shortly ago by the Horse Trainer." I furrowed my eyebrows further.

"Who's the Horse Trainer?" She smiled.

"Thomas Sir. Perhaps you met him yesterday when you were down by the stables?" I vaguely remembered Clary telling a man that she wasn't going riding yesterday. He was fixing grain buckets, but I couldn't be sure what the man's name was. I wanted to see Wayfarer and I wanted to talk to this man. I didn't hear the name Michael Wayland that often, and I never met anybody before that knew my father.

"Where's Valentine? Does he know about Wayfarer?" She nodded with a slight smirk. I absentmindedly realized I was probably the only person that ever called him by his first name.

"Yes Sir. He's been informed. He's out, but I'm not aware of where he is off to at the moment." I nodded.

"Can I see Wayfarer?" She smiled.

"Of course. I understand he's sound if you'd like to go riding. It might help take your mind off things a bit." I nodded slowly and looked back at the bedroom where Clary was asleep.

"If you'd like I can have a maid watch over her Sir. I can ring down to the stables if she wakes."

"That would be great. Thanks…" I started to walk towards the bedroom and hesitated. Not that I couldn't' ride in running shorts, but I had a feeling if I asked there might be something more comfortable I could wear.

"…Are there clothes I can ride in here?" She nodded.

"Certainly. Down at the stables in the tack room. Thomas can show you."

"Thanks." I checked on Clary one more time before I threw on a white t-shirt and sneakers. Sophie said she'd stay until a maid arrived and I grabbed my cell phone as I took off towards the barn.

The man I was fairly sure I had seen the other day was walking out of the barn. He smiled when he saw me.

"Mr. Wayland. Sophie called down to say you'd be coming shortly." I nodded.

"Thomas, right?" He nodded.

"Yes Sir…Looking for your horse?" I nodded.

"Yeah." He led me through the barn and out the other end to a smaller paddock just passed the mares and their foals. The paddock was small, only about a quarter of an acre. Wayfarer was with one other horse, another gelding. He had his head to the ground chomping at the grass.

"He's alright?" I questioned. I had been so concerned about Clary all day I really didn't spend much time thinking about Wayfarer, but he was really the only pet I ever had, and I had gotten him from my father on my third birthday. He meant a lot to me.

"He's been a little nippy and aggressive. I can tell he's stressed, but that isn't uncommon when you first relocate a horse. I gave him an herbal supplement, it seems to be helping. I left him in with Blaze; they appear to get along alright." I walked up to the side of the fence and whistled. Wayfarer bolted over to me. He snorted and neighed as he pranced and threw his head in the air. Thomas laughed.

"He looks happy to see you." I climbed in between the fence rails and patted his neck and rubbed his face. He did seem stressed. The way his ears stayed perked up and he didn't drop his head when I rubbed his forehead. He was too alert, but it was possible some of that was because he was at a new stable  
with strange horses. I wanted to check him over and brush him down, so I asked Thomas to grab a halter for me and I led Wayfarer into the stable.

* * *

**Clary's POV **

I was trapped in my dream, or maybe I was awake I wasn't even sure anymore.

_My hands and clothes were covered in blood, Nate's blood, Agramon's blood, and Michael's blood. The images played over and over like a broken record. I saw Nate lying there, bleeding to death, repeatedly I watched the same gloomy outcome; we were never able to save him. Even though I knew what was going to happen, I had seen it again and again, I watched Michael get shot, and I was never able to stop it from happening. I watched as Agramon strangled Michael until he stopped thrashing. The only part that deviated, the only part that changed, now I was running as fast as I could through the woods trying to outrun somebody or something, but I never saw my pursuer. I couldn't look behind me, I knew if I did I would trip and fall and they would attack. I had tried screaming so many times, but I couldn't make a sound. I was terrified and alone and I knew I couldn't run forever. I was running out of time. _Clary_ A gentle masculine voice drifted into my mind. It wasn't my pursuer, I somehow knew it was somebody else, but the voice wasn't clear enough to know who was speaking to me or where they were. _Claaary_ The voice came softly again. I glanced from side to side and pushed myself faster, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. _Clary_ The voice whispered, closer, so much closer, but I couldn't see anybody. _

Somewhere between awake and asleep I felt warmth against my cheek. I was trying to pull myself from the nightmare, but it seemed harder to wake than normal. I felt a soft touch against my lips trailing from side to side ever so lightly. _Clary_ Just a whisper of my name, barely spoken. A light warm pressure was against my lips and not even yet awake my body reacted and returned the gentle pressure. Now both my cheeks felt the warmth against them as my mouth parted and my tongue ever so softly caressed his. I was awake enough to know something was wrong with this kiss. It was gentle and tender, but very very wrong. No matter how hard he was trying to hide it, I could taste the subtle distinct taste of kissing a smoker. My eyes no longer felt so heavy and I was able to open them. Two hands gently cradled my face and lips softly moved against mine, but that toe blonde hair did _not_ belong to Jace. My hands shot up and pushed against a hard unyielding chest as my mouth snapped shut and became still. Jonathan had been sitting on the edge of the bed, but his eyes flew open and he leaped up as though I had electrically shocked him.

"Jonathan?" I said somewhere between a question and a warning. I sat up quickly and wiped the back of my hand against my mouth. I pushed my back against my headboard, my knees pulled up to my chest. He was shifting uneasily on his feet and looking down scratching the back of his head. He looked rather uncomfortable.

"Clary, I apologize. You must believe me when I say my intentions were merely to check on your welfare. I had heard you were involved in some sort of incident this morning, but the particulars of what transpired was not disclosed to me. Upon finding you sleeping, you appeared rather restless. I had merely tried to wake you, however after multiple attempts you did not stir. I became captivated by your beauty and I was quite obviously not thinking clearly. I know I shouldn't have, I took liberties one should never take, but I became overcome with an unexplainable necessity to know what your lips would feel like against my own. When your lips moved against mine I lost any rational I had left and I found myself completely carried away. I regret my forward and completely inappropriate behavior. I'll go. I should go." He rambled off still looking at the ground. He looked up at me for just a second before he turned, but that's all it took. Those eyes, those nearly black eyes; I could have sworn Jonathan had green eyes, like me, like my mother.

"Jonathan?" I heard myself saying in a questioning tone as his hand grabbed the doorknob to the bedroom door. I was completely confused right now. I was just realizing I was at my father's estate. I was just starting to put the pieces together of what had happened today, the things I remembered anyway. Jonathan turned around and ran his hand through his hair as he gave me an uneasy look.

"Yes." He said timidly.

"Come here." I found myself saying softly. I was mesmerized by his eyes. I could barely register the fact he had just kissed me. He walked hesitantly over to the side of the bed. I just stared at him, he looked uneasy as he shifted his weight between his feet and his eyes glanced back and forth between me and the floor.

"You're upset, which is entirely understandable. You have every right to be angry. However, you're not saying anything. It's disheartening. It bothers me so. Do say something." I narrowed my eyes at him, not out of anger, just out of confusion.

"Jonathan? You're Jonathan Morgenstern?" He nodded.

"Yes, but I had rather thought we established that when I saw you down by the stables yesterday." I shook my head slightly.

"You look different today. You had sunglasses on yesterday. I-" My thoughts and my word were cut off by my father's very distinguished voice booming from the other room.

"_JONATHAN!_" He called out in an elevated voice shortly before the bedroom door flew open.

"Father." Jonathan said with a startled expression.

"I told you explicitly to stay out of this wing. Do you have some purpose unbeknownst to me for your being here?" Valentine said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I…apologize. I'll…leave." Jonathan stumbled over his words as he made a couple step towards the door. Valentine stood in the doorway with an intrigued look on his face.

"Did you just apologize to me?" Jonathan shook his head.

"I was speaking to Clary, obviously." Valentine furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're acting very peculiar. Why is that?" Jonathan just furrowed his eyebrow and crossed his arms as he shook his head slightly.

"Do you really wish to discuss my behavior in regards to our unexplained house guests?" Valentine shook his head slowly.

"No…I think not…If I find you in any part of this wing again your birthday is as good as canceled." Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Father, whatever will you threaten me with once my birthday has passed?" Valentine scoffed.

"I'm sure I can think of something. However did I punish you when you were a child?" Valentine retorted in an irritated voice. A flash of something crossed Jonathan's face; my instinct was he felt intimidated.

"Leave him alone." I snapped. The words were out of my mouth before I could think twice.

"Clarissa, do not interfere in matters you know nothing about. You're just encouraging him." Valentine drawled.

"Yeah, well I'm not doing it intentionally, but maybe if you told him the truth he wouldn't be so impressionable."

"Tell me the truth about what?" Jonathan questioned with a quizzical look. Valentine furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"There is a time and place for everything and this is neither the time nor the place."

"Really, because I'm thinking this seems like the perfect time and the perfect place. Just the three of us-" Valentine cut me off.

"Clarissa!" He snapped.

"Yes Valentine? Oh I'm sorry that's not what you asked me to call you." I said sarcastically with a smirk. He shook his head.

"You're not nearly as comical as you might think young lady."

"And you're not nearly as influential as you might think you are."

"Is that so? I think given the right motivation you might change your opinion on the matter." Valentine took a step further into the room and Jonathan took a step towards him.

"Father you can't be serious!" Jonathan snapped rather harshly.

"Jonathan, why are you being so theatrical?"

"She's a guest in our house, why are you trying to frighten her?" I couldn't help but laugh and Jonathan shot me a confused look over his shoulder.

"I'm not afraid of him Jonathan. I'm afraid of whoever is trying to kill me, whoever killed your father's men, but I'm not afraid of _your_ father." Valentine narrowed his eyes at me. I knew I was trying to push his buttons, and it was working.

"Somebody is trying to kill you? What happened?" Jonathan asked darting his eyes between mine and Valentine's.

"You know My Dear, if you were here where you belonged none of that would have happened. Those men died because you're stubborn."

"Did you just call Clary My Dear?" Jonathan questioned softly. I glared at Valentine as I knelt upright on the bed, my hands on my hips.

"Don't you dare blame this on me! None of this is my fault. Do you think I've ever had people try to kill me before? This is your fault and you're going to fix it. You can't keep me caged here all the time."

"I can certainly try…and look at you, your whole disposition screams defiant." Valentine said as he gestured his hand up and down at me.

"Is that a threat? I came here willingly. You said I had until Friday to decide." Not that I could really remembered how I got here, but I was pretty sure I came here willingly.

"True, but you can't deny circumstances have changed. Of course the decision is still yours, but I can't guarantee it will remain your decision." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped.

"Language Clarissa. I won't tolerate being spoken to so crudely." I rolled my eyes.

"That little habit is less than desirable as well." I scoffed.

"Please."

"I won't be sassed either."

"Oh my god, make me a list."

"Certainly. Every household has rules; it appears mine are a bit more stringent than you are accustomed to." He gave me an eerie smile.

"I hate to point out the obvious, but you're not making a very convincing argument for me living here."

"Why do you feel compelled to constantly challenge me? You're rather rude and disrespectful; two rebellious traits that are not becoming. I can't believe you spoke to your mother with such contempt. Can I thank the young Mr. Wayland's influence for this behavior? He seems to possess similar traits." I smirked, though I knew I never would have talked back to my mother like this. He was just pushing my buttons, and I was still having a hard time really thinking of Valentine Morgenstern as my father.

"Nope, I'm thinking whatever's wrong with me runs in my blood." He glowered at me.

"Cute. You must take after your mother My Dear, because your father is a pinnacle of good manners."

"My Dear?" Jonathan muttered. He looked like he was trying to absorb the odd confrontation going on in front of him. I'm sure not many people talked like this to his father, our father, and got away with it.

"You think? I'm not sure. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm not like dear old dad through and through." Not that I really believed I was anything like him, I just felt like irritating him. He shook his head.

"A finishing school would have served you well…I wonder what the cutoff age is for such an institution." I laughed.

"You know what? I'm finished. This talk here, it's done." I climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan and Valentine said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jonathan.

"I am going outside to get some fresh air before I say something I'll regret…" I turned my gaze to Valentine.

"You want to keep him in the dark?..." I flourished my hand at Jonathan.

"…Fine…My lips are sealed…but if he tries to kiss me again, I'm telling him!" I snapped. Valentine furrowed his eyebrows at me in a look of annoyance before he quickly diverted the same gaze to Jonathan. I was thinking it took him a second to register what I just said. I walked around the bed and into the bathroom, well more specifically to the toilet. The bathroom just opened up into the bedroom, there was no way to close a door or anything, but the small room where the toilet was had a door that closed. I could hear muffled arguing, but when I came back out they were both gone. I went over to the sink and thoroughly brushed my teeth as I tried to completely suppress the memory of Jonathan kissing me. I was going to need therapy after the day I was having.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. The light from the bathroom reflecting off my engagement ring caught my eye. It was small, but the fact I was still wearing my engagement ring gave me some comfort. I put my elbows on my knees and dropped my face into my hands. I tried to remember what happened, but it was all hazy. The dreams and reality merged. Though it wasn't the piecemeal memories that nagged at me; all I really could concentrate on right now was how much I wished Jace was here, but I knew why he wasn't. I couldn't remember giving him the note, but I remembered writing it. I had to keep reminding myself it was for the best, he was safer this way. I wished I could remember something, anything, but I couldn't. I didn't remember seeing or talking to him since we went running this morning. I wondered if I gave him the note, if I spoke with him on the phone, or if I told him face to face that I wanted him to leave; though I couldn't remember any of it. I worried he was angry, upset, or just hurt. Did he yell or argue why he thought he should stay? Maybe he tried to reason with me or beg me and I was cold and numb and just told him to go.

As I rubbed my hands over my face I felt something small and hard in my pants pocket jabbing into me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a photo and a ring. I looked at the picture. It was a black and white photo of a man and a young boy sitting on a horse together. I could see the head of the horse, and it had the same star shaped blaze Wayfarer had. I couldn't see the man's face; he was looking down at the child sitting on the horse in front of him and his face was completely blocked by a western hat he was wearing. The child was looking up at the man, and though he too was wearing a western hat, his face was completely visible. Although the photo was a black and white, I could tell the little boy, about four years of age, had light blonde curly hair. He had a smile on his face, and even though he was just a little guy, I could still see something familiar in his face. I could tell the little boy was Jace. I had no idea where I got this photograph from. I flipped the picture over and read the back. _The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything_. Michael had said that to me. If you're in a position to help, to make a difference, to do something, you have the responsibility to do so. I took a deep breath. I just knew that this picture was Michael trying to prove to me who he was. If I could make a difference, if I could do something, I had to.

I needed some answers though, and that's what Michael said he could give me. I just needed more information; more proof that my father was the man Michael said he was, the man my mother feared he was. I looked closely at the ring. I had no idea where it came from either. For a moment I thought it was just my father's ring, except it wasn't on a chain. It was definitely a man's ring. It was the same solid silver thick banded ring my father had. There was a solid raised W on the band, or maybe it was an M, and there were raised horseshoes on either side of it. I had so many questions right now. The only thing I could be sure of was that I had to get to Thomas, because Michael said if I had questions, I should go see Thomas. I shoved the ring and the picture back in my pocket as I sat up. I was a little irritated when some girl just walked right in my room.

"Miss, you're awake?" She asked looking a little surprised. I imagine she was supposed to check on me, but didn't expect to find me up. I nodded.

"Yeah. I was thinking of going for a walk, get some fresh air." She smiled as she walked into the room, but towards the other side of the bed.

"I think some fresh air would be agreeable." She said sweetly. She walked over and pulled the shades open before she walked back around to the side of the bed I was sitting on.

"Do you need any more of your medication Miss?" She had a bottle in her hand as she walked over to me. I reached out and took the bottle from her. When the hell did I take this? I shook my head.

"No I think I'm alright now." I glanced at the clock. It was about 5:25. Where did the day go?

"Are you hungry Miss? You've been asleep for hours." I shook my head.

"No. I just need some air." She nodded.

"Of course." I didn't even bother changing. I slipped on the only pair of sneakers that were in my closet and walked out of my room and down the hallway, but I didn't get far. I didn't even make it to the stairs before I ran into Starkweather.

"Clarissa. How are you feeling?" I nodded.

"Alright. I just could use a little fresh air." He didn't seem to be trying to stop me, but he fell in step next to me. He had his phone out and appeared to be sending a text message. I really hoped he didn't ask me anything. I was a terrible liar; I had no idea what I had already said and now I had to figure out an exceptional lie of what happened this morning. I was hoping Thomas had a good idea of what I should say. I was thrilled that my father was so distracted by Jonathan he never asked me any questions, but I figured he'd ask me soon enough. Starkweather walked quietly by my side as he typed on his phone. We maneuvered through the mansion and out the back doors.

"To the stables?" Starkweather questioned suddenly as he put his phone in his pocket. I found myself literally tripping over my feet. How did he know I wanted to go to the sables? My god did I already say something to them about Thomas, about Michael? Starkweather reached out his hands to help steady me.

"Are you alright Miss? You probably haven't had a bite to eat all day. Are you sure you're up to be walking about?" I nodded as I glanced behind me.

"There was something on the ground there. I'm fine really." He nodded as he looked over his shoulder as well. We continued walking.

"I'm sure Mr. Wayland will be just as pleased to see you as you will be to see him." I stopped abruptly and he stopped reflexively. I couldn't help it. I was panicking. He knew about Michael. What had I said? Was this a trap? He was being nicer to me than normal. I was going to die. Michael was probably already dead. I was trying to remember my exchange with my father. I couldn't remember if he acted off to me. Did he know?

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively. He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"I had thought you wished to go to the stables to see Mr. Wayland. Is that an incorrect assumption? Is there a problem?" I could feel my pulse racing. I didn't know what to say. I was terrible at this. It felt like I was in a slow motion car accident and I just didn't know how to stop this from ending terribly badly.

"I.." I wasn't even sure what I was going to say, but I felt a combination of panic and relief as I heard Jace's voice shouting.

"Clary!" I looked over to him. He was a good hundred feet away jogging up the path.

"Jace is here!" I snapped harsher than I meant to as I looked back at Starkweather.

"Clary." Jace called again as he got a little closer.

"Jace…is here?" I questioned, though I could clearly see him. Oh shit.

"Clary." Jace said as he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him loosely in response. Though part of me was overjoyed to see him, a much larger part of me was completely panicking right now. He shouldn't be here.

"_You're…here._" I said slowly. Jace released his hold and looked at me. He had a semi-relieved look on his face, but there was something else there too I couldn't read. I'm sure I looked thoroughly confused.

"How are you doing?" I was still trying to come to grips with the fact he was here. I already messed up colossally. Why the hell was he here? The only thing Michael was adamant about that I actually agreed with was that Jace would be safest far far away from here. This was bad.

"You're here?" I muttered again.

"Did you happen to take another one of your happy pills when you awoke Clarissa?" Starkweather asked in a patronizing tone. I cast a glare at him.

"_No_…I just…I didn't think Jace was here. I don't remember…" I looked down.

"…anything…I don't remember much of anything." "Starkweather and Jace exchanged a few words and next thing I knew Jace was leading me down to the barn with his arm around my waist. I glanced over my shoulder. Starkweather was heading back towards the house. I remembered the note I had written for Jace earlier at the hospital, before all the drugs, then everything got hazy. I didn't remember leaving the hospital, but I had a couple broken memories of my father being at the hospital. When did Jace get here?

"You don't look happy to see me." Jace whispered. I swallowed hard.

"Of…course…I'm…happy…to see you." Even I could tell I had to really fight to get those words out of my mouth. Jace looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That was terrible. I mean really really bad. Not convincing at all." I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes.

"I just thought you'd be somewhere else." He glanced at me sideways.

"Why honey, where else would I be but right here by your side?" He said mockingly. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Somewhere far away from here." I mumbled. He was acting off, very off, not that I was the picture of normal right now either, but that wasn't the point. He shouldn't be here. He looked at me sideways.

"What?" I took a deep breath.

"I just thought maybe you went home I guess." I said hesitantly. He winked at me.

"I am home. Home is where the heart is." I rolled my eyes.

"Jace." I whined. He chuckled.

"Remember that thing you promised to do earlier, with you, me, that hot maid, and whip cream?" He said as he raised his eyebrows up and down at me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"I can't remember the last several hours at all, and I have a feeling you know that and I'm sure I never agreed to do anything that involves a maid."

"You're probably right. I think she was a cook." I glared at him.

"Jace!" I scolded. He chuckled.

"So you told the doctors you didn't remember anything…Is it true? You don't remember anything since you were jogging this morning?" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't lie to Jace, let alone to his face.

"There were a few things, but I'm not sure which things were dreams…This might sound odd, but didn't I ask you to go home?" He took a deep breath.

"Yes, but don't worry, you weren't very persuasive at all." I shook my head.

"If I asked you now would you please just go home?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Because I don't want you here." He glanced down at me quickly.

"No…I don't believe you anyway."

"_Jace_…" I whined.

"…I really don't think you should be here."

"You'd be much more convincing if you stuck to a single argument…For example there is a big difference between saying _you don't want me here_ and saying _you don't think I should be here_…Still no though either way." I took an exasperated breath.

"If…I broke our…engagement …would you leave?" I asked softly. It made my stomach turn just saying it, though I knew I didn't mean it. I needed to get Jace as far away from here as I could. I didn't know how much I trusted Michael, but if I wanted answers, I was going to have to find them alone. Jace wasn't safe here, that much I believed. Michael wasn't going to be happy if he found out I brought Jace to hell with me. Once I wasn't here any longer, once I had more information, I could figure out a way to get in contact with Jace. Will and Michael both said Jace really loved me and he'd understand, though right now I was really questioning how much I believed anything they told me seeing everything was built on a foundation of lies. Jace just furrowed his eyebrows at me with an irritated look and shook his head slowly.

"No…but, how did those words taste coming out of your mouth?" I took an exasperated breath.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Jace shrugged.

"Is this what you call me being stubborn?...Hmm…Maybe you're rubbing off on me…I mean besides literally…" Jace said as he raised his eyebrows up and down. I rolled me eyes.

"…Plus, I like to think of it as me being confident, not stubborn. I'm confident I know how you feel about me, even though you keep asking me to leave, and even though your father called down to the barn to send for me because you were making out with your brother…There is no way I'm leaving." I cringed.

"I was _not_ making out with him. He kissed me when I was sleeping, I thought he was you and… urgh…I don't even know why I'm bothering trying to defend myself, I doubt you care-" He cut me off.

"I care. I most certainly care that Jonathan kissed you. I don't blame you and I'm not mad at you, but I _do_ care and I _am_ furious. You're my fiancée and even if he is your brother and he doesn't know that, he does know you're my fiancée and he kissed you anyway…What was the kiss like?" Jace looked at me sideways, he looked pretty pissed; though I knew he just said he wasn't mad at me.

"It felt wrong. I don't know how else to describe it." He took an exasperated breath.

"I want to know if he shoved his conniving tongue down your throat Clary." I rolled my eyes, though I was pretty sure I was turning bright red.

"You don't really want to know that." I felt his whole body tense next to me.

"I'll take that as a yes." He snarled between clenched teeth.

"Jace…Just forget about that for a minute…or forever…I would personally like to forget that ever happened…Listen to me…It's hard to explain. There is just a lot going on. Like you said, the engagement, I'll be moving, getting a new job, this timeline with my father, a lot is happening at once. Just give me a few days to sort things out. I just need to focus on my father right now. It doesn't mean anything. I don't love you any less. I just need to do this alone." He shook his head.

"No…You're stuck with me. Your father and I both finally have something we agree on, we both want to make sure Jonathan stays the hell away from you. You should be happy. We're bonding." He said with a wink. I shook my head.

"Speaking of my father. Didn't he give you the note I wrote you?" He nodded.

"Yeah, and speaking of that note. Who told you to write it?" I bit my tongue. I couldn't lie point blank to Jace's face. I could already feel my cheeks burning up.

"What do you mean?" He scoffed.

"You already told me you wanted me to stay, but that somebody told you to write that note. You said it wasn't your father, so who was it?" I took an exasperated breath.

"When did I say that?"

"Oh shortly after you got here."

"When I was completely drugged? I don't remember anything I said."

"I don't doubt you don't remember, that doesn't mean you didn't say it. Who told you to write that?" I took a deep breath.

"Nobody! I wrote it because I want you to leave!" I snapped. I'm sure my face was six shades of red right now. Jace's body tensed.

"I can't believe you're lying to me." He growled rather harshly.

"_Jace._" I whined.

"_Clary_." He whined back mockingly.

"You're not being very understanding." I snapped. He stopped us both abruptly and gave me an incredulous look.

"_Excuse me_?..._You think I'm not being understanding?..._I'm being extremely understanding. If you had an encyclopedia, I'd be the picture next to the word understanding. You just pulled a one-eighty between asking if I'd go home if you broke our engagement to saying that you asking me to leave didn't mean you love me any less. You're lying to my face and we both know it. Right now I understand that you need me here even though you think you need to be alone. I understand that you're keeping things from me, and I'm trying to be understanding that you might have a damn good reason for being so secretive right now. I don't doubt that you had a traumatic day, but can you take a minute to think about what my day was like? I got to spend part of the day wondering if I'd ever see you again, and the moment I get you back, when I'm overjoyed just to see you again, you ask me to leave. I've gotta tell you, that hurts. I'm staying. End of story." I took an exasperated breath as Jace snatched onto my hand and yanked me forward without another word. We walked the last few steps and around the corner into the barn. That was kind of hard to argue. I was happy to see Jace, but I couldn't just hold on to him and ask him to never let me go. I needed him to be safe, and he wasn't safe here. I wasn't the one that didn't want Jace here, Michael was, but I got that Jace would be safer a million miles away from my father and it was selfish of me not to try to convince him to leave. I hated lying to Jace, but he'd never leave if I told him the truth. Thomas was in the middle of the barn brushing a horse that looked remarkably a lot like Wayfarer.

"Clary." Thomas said with a smirk. I nodded.

"Hi Thomas." I said timidly as I looked down at my shoes and scratched the back of my neck. I was suddenly more aware that my hair was down and it probably looked like a bird's nest after a hurricane. I had no idea where these sneakers came from. I remembered throwing them on before I left the bedroom, but they weren't the ones I was running in this morning. Not to mention, for once in my life I was happy that I didn't have a huge chest, because I had completely forgotten to put on a bra in my haste. I crossed my arms over my chest. I probably looked crazy. Jace and I walked over to the horse, which they clarified he was Wayfarer. After they quickly updated me on how he got to the barn, or at least the story Thomas was going with, Jace and I decided to go riding. Thomas said he'd call up to have a picnic basket sent down since neither one of us had eaten much all day. Thomas directed Jace and I to the tack room to change, but Jace offered to help Thomas catch two more horses first. Apparently Thomas had decided to come with us and give a little tour of the property. I headed to the tack room alone.

All the little kittens were in the basket with their mother nursing, so I didn't bother them, I just bee lined to the closet Thomas indicted I should find appropriate riding clothes in. It didn't take long for me to pick out and put on a lighter weight pair of tan fitted riding pants; a pair of tall black riding boots that went up to my knees; a sports bras, which I was grateful for; a short sleeve white polo; and a belt. I wasn't sure what to do with the photo and ring that I originally had in my pocket. These riding pants didn't really have pockets, though there was this tiny inside key pocket. I ended up putting the ring in the small pocket, but the picture wouldn't fit. I tucked the photo into one of my boots. I walked out of the tack room, only to have Thomas immediately insist I tuck in my shirt. He also told me where I could find some hair clips. I reluctantly tucked in my shirt, careful not to lose the ring in my process. I put my hair up in a low knot as I looked down the length of the barn. Three horses stood along the center of the barn. Jace was just hooking the horse farthest from me up. The horses almost looked like they were just standing in a line, but they were all tied up. The horse closest to me was wearing a saddle, but the other two weren't yet. Thomas placed a saddle on Wayfarer, but Jace said something to him and Thomas took the saddle back off. Thomas headed towards the tack room with Jace not far behind him. A man that looked strikingly similar to Thomas walked over to the horse Jace had just brought in and started brushing it. As Thomas and Jace came into the tack room, Thomas pointed the other man out and said he was his brother Cyril. Cyril didn't normally work at the estate, but Thomas had arranged for him to help out at the stables for the summer. Jace gave me a quick complement as he and Thomas walked over to the saddles and Jace picked out one of the bareback saddle pads like he had used up at the other sables. After Thomas left the tack room, Jace closed the door behind him. No sooner was the lock turned then there was knocking on the door.

"Mr. Wayland, it is inappropriate for the young lady to remain in the tack room why you change." Starkweather's voice was firm, and somewhat urgent.

"This guy's everywhere…Is he serious? We're sharing a room." Jace said quietly. I shrugged as I reached for the lock. Jace grabbed my arm gently and shook his head.

"It's cool; she's seen me naked so many times." Jace said flippantly through the door. He winked at me as I shot him an incredulous look. Starkweather could be heard muttering on the other side of the door, but didn't say anything else. Jace grabbed my hand and towed me away from the door and towards the closets. He sat down on a bench and put a hand on either side of my hips. He pulled me close to him, his legs straddling my body. He was looking up at me and his face looked very strained. I put my hand on his check and brought my lips to his and kissed him gently. He just looked at me for a moment when I pulled away. He still had a strained look on his face, but he was smirking slightly.

"That's the first time you kissed me since this morning, since before you left to go running." He said softly. I really hadn't thought about it, but I also couldn't remember a good part of the day. I put my hands on both his cheeks and leaned down and kissed him again. I let my lips linger. I pulled away slightly and dropped my hands to his shoulders. I gazed into his eyes; he looked so troubled, though I probably looked a little out of sorts myself. He took a deep breath.

"Thought you wanted to break our engagement?" Jace asked skeptically with one eyebrow raised. I took a deep breath. I just knew he was going to bring that back up.

"If it would get you to leave, I should." He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"What does that even mean?" I shook my head.

"It means that I'm weak and selfish." He took a deep breath.

"Under other circumstances I might laugh that I'm being stubborn and you're being selfish, but right now I really don't feel like laughing…Talk to me Clary. I want to know what's going on." He said as he gently rocked my hips side to side with his hands. I hadn't realized what he was doing until it was too late. When Jace pulled his hand away from my pants it wasn't empty. He held the ring up to his face to examine it closely as I quickly tried to grab it. He didn't relinquish his hold, but I kept my hand clasped over the ring. I had no idea where that ring came from or what it meant, but I had a feeling it had to do with Michael, and an even stronger feeling it could very well be the Wayland family ring. I wasn't an idiot; Jace probably knew what his family ring looked like. He looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows. He looked guarded, more guarded than I had seen him in a long time.

"You want to explain this to me?" Though the question was gently stated, the tension through his body was clear. I shook my head.

"You should leave Jace. You really should go-" His jaw clenched and he looked pissed as he jerked his hand away from mine, ring and all. He shot up from the bench as he cut me off.

"Stop that! I'm not leaving you here alone!...You have absolutely no idea how I feel about you if you think for one second you could ever convince me to leave you here…especially…_especially_…after the morning we just had. You made your point though, you think I should leave, but I'm not going to, so stop telling me to!…I'm here to stay, so whatever's really going on, you better start filling me in. Why the hell do you feel like you need to lie to me? Who the hell told you to write that letter? Where the hell did this come from?-" His voice was getting increasingly louder as he spoke and he was waving the ring in my face at this point. I felt like crying, I also felt like being defensive and yelling right back at him, but I didn't do either, because there was a rapid knock on the door that cut Jace off.

"I've been instructed to come in after you if you take more than ten minutes." I heard Thomas's somewhat urgent voice at the door.

"Ten minutes? Hell, you know what we can do with ten minutes?" Jace shouted back sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head, though Jace didn't look any less guarded and tense than he had a moment ago. It almost sounded like laughing on the other side of the door. Jace held the ring up to his face and though I made a quick attempt to grab it back, he blocked me with an irritated look on his face. There was another rapid knock.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch a reply." Thomas's voice sounded through the door. I looked back towards the door. I would have responded, but a sheet of paper was being moved back and forth under the door.

"I said-" Jace began in an elevated tone. I quickly cupped my hand over his mouth and gave him a firm look.

"You're such a smartass." I snapped. I dropped my hand and walked over to the door with Jace right on my heels. I reached down and picked up the sheet of paper. I felt the resistance on the other side as I pulled the paper from the other person's hand.

"Ten minutes. We got it. Thank you." I said simply. The paper was folded in half. I opened it

_The intercoms work both ways and can be activated from inside the main residence._

I looked around the room and quickly located the intercom on the wall. A little green light was on, which I was inclined to think meant the intercom was in use. I looked at Jace. I could just about feel any optimism I had left leaving my body. What the hell did I drag Jace into? I might have agreed to this on some level, but he didn't. He had no idea what he was getting into. I felt the stress of the day catching up to me. A couple traitor tears trickled down my cheeks. Jace's face softened some as he wrapped his arms around me and he pressed his lips to mine gently. His arms loosened their hold, but my hands grabbed onto his shirt in two tight little fists as my pleading eyes looked back into his.

"Don't let go." The words quietly escaped my lips before I could even stop myself. Jace's face softened further as he tightened his hold on me. I took a deep breath and buried my face into his chest while he nestled his face in the crook of my neck. I just needed this right now. I needed Jace right now. I needed to feel like everything was going to be alright.

"This is why I'm here." He whispered. We stood like that for a minute, Jace holding me tightly. I felt like he was physically keeping me from falling apart. I wiped away the few stray tears before we reluctantly pulled apart. We walked back towards the closet, which wasn't far at all from the intercom.

"Ten minutes? Only takes me five to change. Want to give me a quick blow job?" He said with an amused smirk. He raised his eyebrows up and down at me. My eyes bulged out and I just about died. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Jace…I…Just change." I hissed quietly. I could tell Jace was suppressing a laugh. I was going to kill him for that. Jace reached into the closet and started taking out clothes. I suddenly remembered what we had been talking about before we were interrupted. I grabbed at Jace's wrist and he held out his left hand palm up, empty. When I grabbed at the right one he smirked as he held it out to me. I dropped my head foreword dramatically. He was wearing the ring on his right ring finger. Jace leaned in very close to whisper in my ear.

"My family ring…figured I should get to wear it…" He said sarcastically.

"…We're talking about this later." Jace said with a serious look on his face as he reached into the closet. I took an exasperated breath as I rubbed my hands over my face. Well there wasn't anything I could do about that now. Michael was really going to be questioning asking me to help him.

* * *

**Albert Einstein:**

_"The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything."_


	49. The Wayland Manor House

**Clary's POV**

Jace was quiet as he changed, and in no time at all he was wearing the same fitted pants, polo shirt and tall boots like me, yet he looked like a model from a catalog. Thomas road slightly out in front with a picnic basket attached to his saddle, while Jace and I road side by side. We just walked along quietly. It really was a beautiful trail. It wasn't long before the estate could no longer be seen behind us.

"I imagine you're both having an interesting day." Thomas shouted over his shoulder.

"That doesn't even come close to describing my day." I muttered.

"Clary, did you have any questions for me?" I swallowed hard. I knew Michael said I could talk to Thomas, but did Thomas know that Jace was supposed to be a million miles away? I thought he did, but there was a lot missing from what I remembered. I did have a whole period of shock that everything was kind of in pieces, and that was besides the period where I was just completely drugged. I didn't know what I could or couldn't say. I was thinking Thomas should probably talk to Michael first and see what he wanted me to do about Jace being here, but I had no idea how I'd be able to convey that suggestion without tipping Jace off that something was going on. I was going out of my mind.

"I'm fine." I finally spat out after the silence stretched on for an awkward length of time. Thomas glanced over his shoulder at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Really? You don't look fine. You look like you're about to be sick." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine…Really…I'm good…This looks like a nice place to stop and eat." I rattled off nervously as I brought the horse to a stop. Jace stopped too. Thomas looked over his shoulder again.

"We're going to the manor Clary. I thought you realized that." He said as he turned his horse back to face us.

"I'm tired. It's been a long day. It's hot. We should head back." I rambled.

"Is something bothering you Clary?" Thomas asked. He sounded so genuine and heartfelt. Jace looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I just don't feel like going to the manor right now."

"Then why did you come to the stables?"

"I was looking for Jace." He nodded, but didn't look like he was buying it.

"Clary I understand you need a bit more persuasion to get on board with our agenda, so I'm tasked with swaying you. I've decided you're not likely to assist us unless I can convince Jace. I think it's more important that you're here than that he's not to tell you the truth. Plus, I think it's probably a good idea that he's here for moral support. You seem stronger, more confident when he's around; you're going to need a lot of conviction if you're going to pull this off. We'll just say I used my discretion bringing Jace into this matter. I'll convey it was a paramount decision that I made-" There was something soothing about the way Thomas spoke, he always sounded so kind no matter what he was saying. Though, I immediately became anxious all over again when Jace's agitated voice cut him off.

"Can I just interrupt here for a minute?..." Jace said abruptly.

"...I just want to throw out there, that I've had a pretty fucked up day so far, so I'm not in a rush to get myself or Clary tangled any more into this bullshit. You want to convince me to do…anything…to help you…whatever…DO IT TOMORROW!" Jace sounded somewhere between stressed and pissed. Thomas nodded.

"Of course." He said simply. He turned his horse back around and started walking again. The rest of the ride was quiet. Jace and I exchanged a few sideways glances, but even we didn't talk.

The manor house was much smaller than the main residence, but not tiny either. It was a one story house, more resembling a stone cottage with vines twisting and crawling up the sides. The grounds were kept up, the lawn cut, the gardens tended to. There was even a small stable and paddock. Jace seemed a bit hesitant as we approached and I realized I never told him where we were going or asked if he even wanted to see the house he grew up in. Not to mention if Jace wasn't thrilled about talking to Thomas, I couldn't even imagine how he'd react about seeing Michael. I wondered if he knew exactly where we were, or just suspected it seemed familiar. I had only seen part of the basement of the manor house this morning, but I was so stressed at the time, the memory was hazy and distorted. The only reason I even knew I was at the manor house earlier was because I was told where I was, but we had entered the property from a convoluted entrance somewhere in the woods that was well off the estate; I'd never be able to find the right roads or trails again by myself.

I watched as Jace helped Thomas with the horses. The horses grazed and flicked their tails in the small paddock. Thomas was filling up their water and Jace was throwing in some hay. There wasn't so much as a breeze today and I really wished it was cooler. The sun reflected off the pond and sent shimmers of light across the water. It was very peaceful here. Jace started to walk towards me, but I couldn't help noticing Thomas was walking away from us. He walked over to a large bush with purple flowers. When he turned around he was holding a handful of flowers.

"It's so peaceful." I said softly as Jace approached, he just nodded with his eyes trained on the house behind me. Thomas walked up not far behind Jace and handed me the flowers.

"For you Clary." He said with a smile. He had handed me only a single stem, but on it had a cluster of several small four petal purple flowers all bunched together like a cone. There had to be close to a hundred little flowers on this one stem. They were so pretty and they smelled so fragrant. It was one of the most amazing smelling flowers I had ever smelled before. I just breathed in the scent.

"They're Lilacs Miss. They grow all around the manor house in the spring. It's late in the season now, but there are still a few flowers left." I looked around and noticed there were several bushes similar to the one he had taken the flowers from, but few flowers. I took another whiff.

"They smell amazing." Thomas smiled.

"I thought you'd like them." He said simply. He glanced up at Jace before he walked passed us towards the manor house. I smelled the flowers again as I turned to follow. It was odd, I felt like I had smelled these flowers before, though I didn't remember ever seeing flowers like this in the city. They smelled so familiar. Jace had interlaced his hand with mine, but I could feel the tension in his body. Before Thomas opened the door I felt the need to warn Jace where we were. I stopped abruptly a couple feet from the door and Jace stopped reflexively. He shot me a questioning look.

"Thomas wait!..." I blurted out as he fiddled with the key in the lock. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. I looked up at Jace with anxious eyes. I wondered if he'd be mad, or more correctly, not _if _he'd be mad, but _how_ mad was he going to be. I suddenly felt like there were a hundred secrets I was keeping from him.

"...Jace, do you know where we are?" I asked hesitantly. I heard Thomas chuckle and I automatically shot him a glare. I returned my anxious eyes to Jace; he furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a guarded expression. I took a deep breath.

"Jace, this is the Wayland manor house. You lived here as a boy with your father, with Michael Wayland." Jace furrowed his eyebrows further.

"Of course I know that. I lived here for ten years of my life. The question is, how do you know that?" Before I could open my mouth, Thomas spoke.

"Because I told her about the manor house before. Now let's go inside, I'm baking out here." Thomas said as he pushed the door open and walked inside. I gave Jace an apologetic look, but he just shook his head slightly and followed Thomas.

Though the outside of the house was well kept, the inside was obviously unoccupied. The whole house was filled with furniture, but there were white sheets draped over everything. Jace periodically pulled a sheet off here or there to reveal a wall hanging or bookcase filled with books and knickknacks, but I just followed him quietly. As he walked down the hall he glanced in a few rooms with open doors, but didn't bother going in. At the end of the hall was a closed door, the only door that was closed in the whole house actually. Jace stopped about two feet from the door and turned around. I had been walking just behind him and Thomas a little further behind me. We all nearly ran into each other when Jace stopped abruptly.

"Alight, why did you take me here?" Jace asked suddenly. His face looked strained and he didn't look happy. His eyes were set on Thomas.

"You're not happy to be home Sir?" Jace furrowed his eyebrows slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't say this place brings to mind all that many fond memories. You must have brought me here for a reason, and I doubt it was for a tour. Why did you bring me here?" Thomas glanced from me to Jace with a calculating expression before he spoke.

"Don't you wish to see your room?" Thomas jutted his chin towards Jace and Jace glanced over his shoulder at the closed door behind him. I had to assume that was his room.

"I remember what my room looked like." Jace snapped. He looked at Thomas expectantly.

"Why don't you show Clary your room? I very much doubt _she_ remembers what it looks like." Thomas said with a smirk. Jace took a deep breath and shook his head slightly.

"Unless you want to leave us alone in there for a while, I don't really see the point." Thomas bowed his head slightly.

"Show her your room. I'll be outside with the horses if you need me…It's safe to talk here. There are no listening devices or whatnot." He turned around and left. Jace dropped his arms.

"He left…It's like he wants us to have sex." I rolled my eyes.

"I highly doubt that was his objective, but hey maybe he thinks it will improve your disposition…" Jace shot me an annoyed look

"…I actually think he wants you to show me your room." Jace shrugged as he turned around.

"I don't see why it matters." He muttered as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Jace's room was not covered in white sheets as the other rooms had been. His room was setup as though someone still lived in it. It had been noticeably cleaned and dusted. The room didn't look like a child's room. It had bare white walls, white sheets and a plain white blanket on a twin size bed. There was a tall pine stained bookcase filled with neatly arranged books, a pine stained bureau without a single item on it, and a matching desk that was just as bare. The desk was pushed up to the only window in the room; the plain white curtains were pulled back and the window was pushed open. There was a small white rug on the center of the dark stained hardwood floor. There wasn't a toy to be seen in the room. If Jace moved when he was ten, he must have taken all his toys when he left. Though the room didn't appear to look like that of a child's, I could see this being Jace's room. Jace walked over and sat down on the bed. He smoothed his hand across the bedspread slowly and then he looked up at me and patted the bed with his hand. I shut the door before I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. He intertwined his hand with mine. He dropped his back to the bed and laid there for a moment staring at the ceiling. I copied his gesture and laid down next to him. He held my hand in both of his and brought it to his chest.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today, what's going on?" I took a deep breath.

"Yes…just not right now." I would tell him, eventually. I just didn't know exactly what I could tell him right now…or maybe I just wasn't sure where to start. He sighed.

"Ok…So this is my room." I nodded.

"Your room is so plain."

"Ha…I don't know what you mean." He said sarcastically. I shook my head as I sat up enough so I was leaning back against my elbows, my hand still intertwined with Jace's.

"You didn't have any toys?" I questioned.

"Of course I had toys. What kid doesn't have toys?" I looked around the room.

"Did you take them with you when you went to live with the Lightwoods?" Jace shook his head.

"No. I took very little." I nodded.

"So where are all these toys of yours?" Jace sat up so he was leaning back on his elbows, our intertwined hands between us, and he jutted his chin towards the closet.

"Closet…Or they use to be." He said simply. I reluctantly untangled my hand from Jace's and stood up. I left the flowers on the bed and walked over to the closet. I slide the door open. Inside the closet were small clothes hanging, sweaters folded overhead, and neatly lined up small shoes on the ground. Actually ten year old Jace probably wasn't much smaller than me by the look of his clothes, and he had larger feet than I do. The items in the closet had a look to them that the rest of the room didn't; they looked dusty, like they might have actually been there for the last ten years. I shut the closet and opened the other side. There were a number of cubbies lined from the floor to the ceiling. Several of the boxes were filled with folded clothes, but the bottom one had a medium sized Tupperware bin. I pulled the bin out and opened it. Not that there were many toys in the bin, but there were a few. Even the toys looked organized. The only thing that really caught my eye was a wooden box with a glass lid holding a set of small toy soldiers. I sat down on the floor and took the box out. I opened the lid and looked down at the twelve partitioned box, eleven of the twelve little cubbies held a toy solder. The box looked like some sort of makeshift display case. I was thinking it was most likely a fancy gift set of tea originally, but it was just the right size to hold the little set of soldiers. I reached in and carefully picked one up and smiled. I glanced over my shoulder towards Jace, he was sitting on the edge of the bed watching me, but he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Hey, I have one of these." I said lightly with a little smile as I looked back down at the soldier and carefully picked another one up in my other hand. Not that the toy soldiers looked breakable or expensive, the paint was faded in places and worn off completely in others, and it was a pretty sloppy paint job to begin with, but seeing Jace kept the toys in this little display case, I imagine they meant a great deal to him. I never heard the bed make a sound, but Jace's hand was gently on my back as he sat down besides me. He took one of the soldiers from my hand.

"You mean it looks similar?" I shook my head as I looked at the solider.

"No it looks just like these. Same exact colors, same shoddy paint job. I think it's exactly the same."

"You had one of these?" I smiled as a glanced at him sideways.

"I actually still have it…I guess we have similar taste in toys." He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Where did you get it from?" I shrugged as I looked back at the toy in my hand.

"I don't remember. My mom told me she was pretty sure I got it from Nate…" My voice broke involuntarily as I said his name. I hesitated as the sudden memory of Nate dying clouded my thoughts. I felt my eyes slightly burning.

"You okay?" Jace asked as he started to rub my back. I glanced up at him. He was looking down at me with a concerned look on his face. I tried to shake the thought of Nate as I took a deep breath and returned my gaze to the little toy soldier.

"Yeah…I…I was just thinking…for some reason I always thought I got it from somebody else though, but I don't know who. I just couldn't get rid of it. There was something about it, I can't explain it. I'm overly sentimental I guess, though I'm not even sure what I'm being sentimental about if I can't remember where I got it from." I chuckled slightly. Jace reached out and pushed a stray curl behind my ear. I glanced up at him sideways and he was watching me with a very thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" Jace smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I'm just looking at the love of my life." I rolled my eyes.

"I noticed, why?" He brought his lips to mine and kissed me gently. He pulled back and smiled as he gazed into my eyes deeply.

"You're so beautiful it's hard not to." I smiled and rolled my eyes again. Jace smirked as he took the box from my lap and replaced the toy he was holding into a cubby.

"You still have the soldier? You've had it since you were young?" I nodded.

"Yeah. He's at my apartment. I put him on my drawing desk. He gives me inspiration." Jace was still smirking.

"I can't wait to see him when we get back." I chuckled. Jace kissed my hair and put the box of soldiers on the floor. He put the top back on the bin and put it back in the cubby. He grabbed a small black bag out of the closet before sliding the door closed. He reached for the box of soldiers on the ground and I quickly put the one I had been holding away. My very compulsive fiancé opened the box and moved the solider from the slot I had put it in to the other empty spot. Apparently each soldier had its own specific cubby. He put the box of soldiers in the bag. I watched him with furrowed eyebrows and he looked down at me and smirked.

"I thought I'd take them. Maybe we'll have a little one some day that shares our common interest in toy soldiers…" I couldn't help but smile. He offered me his hand and helped me up off the floor. He interlaced our fingers and held the bag in the other hand. He looked around carefully as if memorizing each detail.

"…Do you think it's odd this room is the only one not covered in sheets?" I shrugged.

"I think it's deliberate, but not necessarily odd."

"That bookcase wasn't there before." Jace said suddenly. He dropped my hand, walked over and put the bag on the bed, and then went and stood in front of the bookcase. I took a step closer to him.

"The books were all kept in my father's office. I didn't have more than a couple at a time in my room…" Jace pulled out a number of books.

"…Why put a bookcase in here now? It doesn't make sense…" Jace continued pulling books off the bookcase until all the books lay on the ground. He stared at the empty book case.

"…I thought maybe…" Jace trailed off. He grabbed onto the side of the bookcase and attempted to move it, but it wouldn't budge. He knocked on the back of an empty shelf.

"…Does it sound hollow to you?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea." He continued to try and move the bookcase, but it didn't move an inch.

"It must be bolted to the wall." I said softly. Jace shook his head.

"No. I don't think that's it." He stared at the bookcase for a while.

"Maybe with Thomas…" Jace muttered as he pulled at the bookcase again. I shook my head and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jace shouted as I opened the door. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I thought you wanted Thomas." Jace hesitated for a moment.

"I do. Thank you." He said softly. He took off his shirt and tossed it on the bed, leaving him with just a white tank top undershirt, which was completely fitted and looked very attractive on him. He reached for the side of the bookcase as he braced his back against the wall and really tried to push it, but it didn't move.

It didn't take long for me to fetch Thomas and bring him back. Jace's face was flush and he had sweat trickling down from his temples. He must have really tried hard to move that bookcase. Thomas smirked as he walked into the bedroom.

"You called." He said with a chuckle.

"Can you give me a hand moving this?" Jace said between heavy breaths. Thomas shook his head.

"No." Jace furrowed his eyebrows at Thomas.

"Why not?" Thomas chuckled again.

"For starters, you can't just manually move that bookcase." Jace took a deep breath and leaned his back up against the wall.

"It's a secret door isn't it? Like the one in the library back at the main residence." Thomas smiled.

"Yes, but you can't even open that door from this room." Jace took another deep breath.

"Of course not. That would be too simple. Do I need to knock on it with a super secret knock or something and little fairies throw fairy dust at it and it magically opens?" Thomas laughed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Something like that, but first you have to be indoctrinated as a member of the secret fairy club. If I recall correctly you didn't want to hear my pitch until tomorrow." Thomas had a very amused look on his face.

"Ok. I'm ready to listen to what you have to say." Jace said as he leaned the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Thomas walked into the bedroom further.

"I suggest you sit. Both of you." Thomas gestured to the bed. I walked over and sat down. Jace continued to lean up against the wall.

"I'm good here." Jace mumbled.

"Suit yourself…" Thomas said evenly.

"…As I started to say before, we need Clary to make up her mind before we move forward with our plans. Unfortunately, she's a bit stubborn…" Jace chuckled slightly. I shot him a glare, but he never opened his eyes.

"…I'm taking the fact that you're here at the estate, and the fact you came down to the stables as a good indicator you're leaning towards helping. Is there anything else I can say or do to seal the deal?"

"I thought I was going to get some answers…See what my father was really like…I was expecting some hard evidence." Thomas chuckled.

"I had rather thought this morning was a prime example." I shook my head.

"I don't even know what the hell happened this morning, but that wasn't my father. He was trying to protect me."

"With your father you never can tell, I wouldn't put anything past him. You never know how much time he's already invested in his plan or what his end objective is. He's a very devious man and patient when he wants to be…I'm betting that whatever happened this morning, happened because somebody on the inside, somebody high on the inside, wanted it to. Agramon has worked for your father for over twenty years; he's too loyal of an employee for somebody on the outside to get to him. Either he truly believed what he was doing was under orders, or he _was _under orders. Your father could have definitely orchestrated an elaborate situation, he might even have taken out a few choice employees that were in bad standing, but I find it really hard to believe he would have risked any harm coming to you in the process. If this was your father's doing, I think he would have had those woods locked down completely and he would have been in total control of every single thing that happened out there. Something went terribly wrong today. Normally when people have a bad day at work it doesn't end with six dead coworkers and a missing VIP." I took an exasperated breath.

"Ok so my father surrounds himself with corrupt people, I get that, but I'm still not sure I can blame my father for what happened, especially the part about me missing. From my perspective it's just as likely you guys arranged everything to try to convince me to help. I want concrete proof, and not just proof that my father is a deplorable person, but proof that there isn't another way."

"Clary if we had the kind of proof you're looking for then there would be another way, but your father is far too intelligent and cunning. He doesn't leave evidence behind and that's why he'll never see the inside of a jail cell." I took another exasperated breath and rubbed my hands over my face.

"Wait. I think I missed the punch line at some point…" Jace rambled out with his hand raised as he cut in. His eyes were still closed.

"…What are you attempting to do here?" Thomas glanced at me expectantly.

"They want to kill my father." I said quietly.

"What?" Jace snapped as he hastily detached himself from the wall and came to sit by me on the bed. He put his arm around me and glared up at Thomas.

"Ok, back up. I thought you were going to get him arrested in some dramatic bust or something. Nobody is killing anybody. I just want to get the hell out of this place with Clary. Go home and forget the day I met Valentine." Thomas covered his mouth as he half laughed half coughed.

"Well good luck with that." Jace rubbed my back gently as he glared at Thomas. I was looking down at my hands in thought as I spoke.

"I think Thomas is right…my father's not going to let us go anywhere…or at least he's not going to let _me _go anywhere…maybe before, but not now…" I looked up at Thomas.

"…What's the point of coming to ask my help? You must have had other options that didn't involve me. You couldn't have even planned I'd ever come here. I understand why you want Jace a million miles away, but that could have been accomplished a different way. I obviously dropped the ball on that one anyway. Jace is here. Why decide to approach me now? I really don't see how you could need my help that badly, and my father's known about me for two months. If you thought I was in danger because of my father, you had two months to intervene. I can't believe all of a sudden you care what happens to me?" He nodded slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're right…Our original plans didn't involve you. When you unexpectedly showed up in the area Will spoke with you at length…"

"Will?" Jace questioned softly, but Thomas just kept talking.

"…but you didn't make any indication you were involved with the Morgenstern family. After your first week at the lake, we concluded you wouldn't even need to be taken into consideration, you'd surly keep your distance. When you first appeared at your father's doorstep though, you took us completely by surprise. We didn't have a lot of time to determine if you were an ally or an enemy. If we approached you and you were loyal to your father, it would have been disastrous. It wasn't a simple decision, but we had to come to grips with the real possibility we might lose you trying to defeat your father.-"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What does that mean?" Jace cut in with a concerned look.

"She likely wouldn't have survived." Thomas said softly.

"She could have _died_? Is that what you're saying? You were willing to let her _die_?" Jace snapped as he tightened his arm around me protectively. Thomas looked at Jace gently.

"Yes. It wasn't my call, but if Clary decided she wanted to reclaim her birthright, if she wanted to be a Morgenstern, we would have looked the other way." I took a deep breath.

"He's not just taking my father out is he? He's taking everybody out, Jonathan, Starkweather, all those goons, everybody connected to the Morgenstern family?" Thomas nodded slowly.

"Yes. It's really the only way. You always end up with some…collateral damages, but in the long run, if the Morgensterns are demolished, if there is no opening for them to rise up again, it would have been worth it."

"Ok, you keep saying_ he_ and _we_, I want to talk to this other asshole that thinks it's alright if Clary dies. Where the hell does he get off?" Jace sounded pissed. I shook my head slowly as I looked back down at my hands in thought.

"No. I think I understand…I just…I don't have a vendetta against my father. I understand he's hurt a lot of people, but he didn't do anything to me, not directly. He might be a little manipulative and controlling, but he's never forced me do anything. I think in his own way he's really just trying to protect me. I don't have any reason to want him dead. What if Jace and I just leave? I'll tell my father I want to go and if he really doesn't let me, we'll come back here. I know there is another way off the property from this manor. We'll go somewhere, anywhere. We'll go into hiding like my mother and Luke did if we have to. You can do what you were doing before we got here. He hurt…you guys. He took everything away from you. I get that. I won't stop you or tell my father. We'll go, and you can just let things play out the way they would have." I looked up at Thomas with a slight pleading look and he looked back at me like he was deep in thought.

"A _little_ manipulative and controlling…And how do you understand? I still don't have any idea what's going on. I feel like I'm in some sort of fucked up alternate universe or something." Jace sputtered. Thomas inclined his head slightly.

"She's seen a lot more pieces of the puzzle than you have…You asked before why we're approaching you now? If you haven't figured it out yet, look to your left…" I took a deep breath. Jace.

"…You're stuck between a rock and a hard place and you're not the only one…You think you might be able to leave now, but I'm quite certain you can't…The mere fact you'd suggest we sneak you off the property indicates to me that you have no idea what your father is capable of. We could_ physically_ sneak you and Jace off the property, but we could never get you far enough away fast enough, and think of the ripple effect. Your family and friends are surely being watched at this very moment, so you wouldn't be able to make any contact with any of them. You wouldn't be able to tell them what happened to you, and you wouldn't be able to tell them to run and hide. Your father would likely kidnap them all in an attempt to get you to return, and should you not, he'd merely kill them, though he'd quite possibly kill them anyway after you returned…Let me back up though, once you're physically off the property there is the matter of actually going somewhere safe, now that gets hard. You have no fake documents, and they would take quite some time to procure, so you can't use credit cards, ATM cards, or IDs. That's going to keep you from being able to use air or rail travel, and you can't drive a vehicle you already own either. Unless you walk around with large sums of cash money, there is a good chance your father would find you before you ever crossed the city lines. Even if we drove you to the middle of nowhere and dropped you off, think of how long you could live with the cash in your pocket. Even if we gave you some money, without identification you can't get very far. You might be thinking that there is money or expensive antiques you could take and pawn back at the estate, but I'm sure while you're in the estate you're being very _very_ closely watched, and should you attempt to pocket anything your father would be informed immediately…Which reminds me, don't assume any part of that building is safe to talk in, and that includes the bedroom…So where was I, we've given you money and dropped you off somewhere, well your father would know it was an inside job. I was the last person seen with you, so he'd assume I likely helped and he'd kill me and my brother, my family, and anybody else that I associated with, anybody that he felt might have been on any level involved, of course he'd torture us for information first. I could try to save myself, but I wouldn't. You commented that we could just do what we were going to anyway, but your father would be on such high alert if something like that happened right under his nose, that it would be purely suicidal to attempt to do anything at all at that point…Even if you have no concern for the impact that you escaping would have on your friends and family and those of us that might help you, your father would find you eventually, I'm absolutely certain he would, and he'd most likely kill Jace when he did, but not before he dragged you both back to the estate first." I took an exasperated breath. I was frustrated and scared and I could feel my eyes burning. I could hear Michael's words replaying in my head, _you're in danger, more danger than you could even fathom, and you've put all your friends in danger as well._ Jace had his arm very tightly around me and I could feel the tension in his body.

"You did this! You put me in this position! I could have left before! We could have left!" I spat coldly, though part of me felt badly for yelling at Thomas; he was trying to help me. Thomas shook his head and looked somewhat remorseful.

"I can tell you're flustered and my intent was not to upset you, but you need to understand the very serious position you're in right now…You think you could have left before, but I highly doubt that. I don't think he ever had any intention of letting you choose whether or not you wanted to be part of his life, he just wanted to make it look like it was your choice…I wouldn't be surprised if your father has been plotting how to get you back for quiet some time now. I very much doubt he found out you were his daughter as recently as he makes it seem. You came to the estate to see him, but I would bet you were playing right into his hand. Think of why you were there, all the chain of events that sent you knocking on his front door. Your mother and Luke died in a car accident, maybe it was merely an accident, but maybe it wasn't. Your father's attacks are clever and normally inconspicuous, and when he wishes them to be, they are lethal. Car accidents are definitely one of his things. He's also known to make it look like a runner was mauled by a wild animal or a freak boating accident….but, I'm getting sidetracked here…So your father shows up at your mother's funeral. What are the odds of that? Almost three years ago you became friends with the Lightwoods, and sometime not long thereafter they brought you up to their cottage by the Lake, a cottage they come to multiple times a year. You became so close to the Lightwood children, they started bringing you with them on all their trips here. I'm not suggesting the Lightwoods were involved on any level, but this is Morgenstern territory. Two years ago, for no apparent reason, your father decided to suddenly relocate back to his childhood home, just 30 minutes from that very cottage you like to stay at, leaving you well within his reach whenever you're here…" There were so many times I wanted to interrupt, though the questions flew through my head so quickly I didn't even know where to begin. The way Thomas was talking he sounded somewhere between that he was venting and that he was just thinking out loud.

"…The Morgensterns make it a point to know pretty much everything that happens in this area, and from the moment you arrived at the Lake, I'm sure your father has been keeping close tabs on you. Mr. Fey, Mr. Pangborn, and Mr. Blackwell all work for your father. It's highly unlikely that their children were plotting to set you up without your father catching wind. Of course, your friend Nate was also an employee of your father's, though you didn't know that. Nate was a well placed person to be reporting every little detail of your life, and he was at the Fey's bonfire as well. Jonathan himself even made a brief appearance, though he very rarely socializes with any of the staff or their children. You questioned before if Jonathan wasn't tied into the whole setup with Jace, how do you know it wasn't really your father from the beginning? He could have planed the whole thing, or maybe he just knew about it and didn't interfere because he felt it would work to his advantage. When it comes to your father, we'll never know if he was involved, or his level of involvement. …" Jace and I were both quiet as Thomas spoke. I knew he was only speculating, but I really started questioning everything that had happened since I arrived at the Lake. Not to mention, the suggestion that my father could have been involved with my mother and Luke's car accident was more than I could think about right now. Maybe my father had been much more involved in my life than I ever imagined.

"…Even what happened at the auto repair shop is really baffling. Your father may not have told his guards who you were, but high level guards, like Agramon, would have likely known what you looked like and known you were to be watched and left unharmed. It really has us wondering if your father wasn't already suspicious that somebody else was keeping on eye on you. He might have wanted to see if he could shake us out of the shadows. If that was his plan, it worked…Then there was the fight at the club. How convenient all the same players are at the club that very night? Next thing you know your father is there with a team of his guards just at the right time. Again, it could have been a coincidence that everything worked out that way, but it's suspicious to say the least…A few days later its tea at the estate, fittings for the party, and the whole east wing is being renovated, but you weren't won over yet, and you were back at the cottage last night…This morning you're under attack and it isn't safe for you anywhere but at the estate, how convenient for your father. You were definitely played, but if you ask me, I think it was your father that pulled the strings." It was quiet for a long moment. Thomas finally seemed to be done and I think Jace and I were both just trying to absorb what he had said. Jace's voice eventually broke the silence.

"How about if he doesn't? Just…If he doesn't let her leave, what then?" He sounded so drained. Thomas shrugged.

"That's really up to you both. We won't force you to help. You could still choose to live here and forget about us, forget what you've been told, and live the Morgenstern lifestyle. If you stay here willingly I imagine your father would have no reason to bother your friends or family and after some time, when he feels he can trust you, he would likely let you come and go at your leisure. If you should decide to help us at a later date, you can always come to me; you know where to find me." I took a deep breath. Jace ran his hand through his hair.

"So, we can either spend our lives being strong-armed and coerced into doing everything the way daddy dearest wants or we can try to kill him and everybody else, great fucking choices." Jace muttered.

"He'll do it anyway won't he? Whatever he's planning on doing, he'll still do?" Thomas shook his head.

"No, he'd alter his plans. He won't take the risk." I felt discouraged and exhausted.

"I'm sorry I yelled before…Thank you for trying to protect me…protect us." Thomas nodded.

"I'm sure you're overwhelmed right now. I know it's a lot to process." Thomas walked towards the door. I looked up.

"Thomas?" He turned to me, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes Miss."

"How can a person do…well…how can my father and Mi…my uncle do what they've done…all those people they've killed…all those terrible things they've done…and live with themselves?" Thomas shook his head slightly.

"I can't tell you that…I know it weighs on your uncle's conscience at times, he doesn't talk about it, but I can tell. It might be hard for you to believe, but he does know the difference between right and wrong. He may not have always made the best decisions in life, but he often knew what they were. He was never one to give an order, but he did do what he was told. He reached a breaking point though…" He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"…Your father on the other hand, well he is ruthless. There are no depths he won't stoop to in an attempt to get what he wants. I truly don't believe he sees any line between right and wrong. He is an absolutely unethical and immoral human being…"

"…You might not be able to forgive your uncle for what he's done or what he plans to do, but in his own way, this is how he hopes to make amends. This is how he hopes to right all the wrongs. Don't think he spent so long hiding in the shadows because he was afraid or because he was a coward, he wasn't. If he just wanted to look out for himself, there were much easier paths than the one he took; he took the hardest path of all. Everything he did, everything he sacrificed, everything he plans to do, is in the hopes to insure there will be a future for what's left of his family."

"If you fail…If you try and you fail…Will my father…Will he…Will he kill…" I swallowed hard. I couldn't finish the sentence. Thomas glanced down at the ground and back up at me.

"Yes Miss. If we fail, if we parish in our attempts, whether or not you stand by your father's side faithfully, I would say he will kill Jace. There is a level of expertise that will be like a signature. Your father will surly suspect who did this to him. Should your father survive, he will seek revenge…Though, I'm fairly certain he'll protect you Clary. You are his daughter, a Morgenstern by blood. I expect he would protect you fiercely if nothing else to preserve the lineage." I took a deep breath.

"I need to go into this with a clear conscience, or as clear of a conscience as I can. I know you've speculated a lot, but I want to know the truth about my father. I want to trust Michael, I do, so if he can tell me something that is a solid fact, something he knows for sure, I'll help…I think I owe him that much." I said the last part softly as I turned my apologetic gaze to Jace. I knew he'd fight me on this; he wouldn't want to risk me getting hurt.

"Clary!" Jace started in a scolding tone.

"I think you are pretty even right now." Thomas said quietly, but I was barely listening to him, because as Jace's expression changed I realized my slip. I felt like all the blood had just rushed out of my face. I knew Michael didn't want me to tell Jace he was involved, and even though we were here, didn't mean I was the one to tell Jace about Michael. I was so terrible lying under pressure, especially point blank, especially to Jace. Not to mention, even if I was the one to tell Jace about Michael, this isn't the way I would have done it.

"What did you just say?" Jace asked in a firm tone. I closed my eyes as I cringed. He sounded mad.

"Clary?" Jace questioned cautiously as he put a hand on either side of my face. I kept me eyes closed.

"Clary!" Jace snapped. My eyes opened slowly and I looked at him timidly. I found myself diverting my gaze to Thomas.

"Don't look at Thomas. Look at me. What did you just say?" He sounded very upset.

"Go on Clary. There is no going back now. The workshop can't be opened from this door, this is just an exit. I'll go around and give you two a moment…I'm sure I'll have some explaining to do for why Jace is here anyhow." Thomas muttered the last part as he left the room, leaving the door open behind him.

"Clary!" Jace snapped again. I took a deep breath.

"I don't remember verbatim." I could hear the question in my own voice as I lied. It tasted bitter. I hated lying, especially to Jace. I saw his jaw clench as he dropped his hands from my face.

"I know you're lying…I want to know what you're keeping from me right now. You said Michael. Michael who?" His face looked guarded, so guarded. His tone sounded almost calm, but he was quite clearly tense.

"Jace." I heard the whininess in my voice.

"Just say it Clary." Jace snapped as he stood up crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your father…Michael Wayland…I wanted to tell you-" He cut me off.

"Stop it Clary! My father is dead. You don't listen to some random guy when he tells you to help him kill your father. I don't care how good of a story teller he is. I don't care if he did tell you my father was alive." He was talking animatedly with his hands and walking around the room, but not looking directly at me.

"He didn't tell me Jace. I saw Michael. I talked to him." He stopped and faced me, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"You saw a man that says he's my dead father and didn't feel like _mentioning_ that to me?" He snapped sarcastically.

"I didn't know who he was until today. You were with me the first time I saw him at the auto shop, remember that guy? Then he was the guy at the club with the matches. Remember the matches that I found in my purse? Then I saw him when I went for a run yesterday and again this morning. He said not to tell you I talked to him and I was just trying to focus on coming here, and getting you as far away as possible, which I failed miserably at doing-" He cut off my rambling pleas.

"You saw this man four times, _four times_ and you didn't say ANYTHING!..." I flinched slightly at the sharpness of his voice. He went back to talking with his hands and pacing around the room as he continued.

"…He told you he was my father and that you shouldn't tell me and you felt it was more important to keep his secret than to tell me…your fiancé…your future HUSBAND!...You lied to me, not _just_ lied to me, but lied to me about…about…this…about_ killing_ people…because a stranger told you to!..." He was mad, very mad, and also hurt. I was sure he was angry at me for deceiving him, for lying to him, but I was certain the mere thought of his father being alive for ten years and pretending he was dead had to be emotionally overwhelming.

"…and you believe my father is alive, that he's some mystery man that wants your help killing a whole bunch of people, killing your father, your brother? You believe your father has really done enough wrong in his life to deserve this, to deserve his own daughter setting him up so he can be killed? You want this on your conscience? You believe this is the right thing to do?" He stopped pacing around the room and looked at me expectantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. I took an exasperated breath. I didn't know how to convince him when I wasn't sure_ I_ was convinced I should help.

"I'm sure you can still leave if you want-" I started softly, but he cut me off as he threw his fisted hands down by his sides. He looked livid.

"How many times do I have to tell you to STOP TELLING ME TO FUCKING LEAVE?" He sounded so angry, just as mad as he had been the day he yelled at me after I stayed out all night with Sebastian. I couldn't control the reaction to flinch, or the almost immediate tears that started to trickle down my cheeks as my lips turned down and I took in a staggered sniffle. Not that I was afraid of Jace at all, or that what he was saying was really that upsetting, but I couldn't take the fact he was _so_ mad at me. I was upset and frustrated and I just couldn't hold back the tears. He took a deep breath and ran both his hands through his hair.

"Clary I'm sorry…" He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I wiped at the tears on my cheeks, but they seemed to maintain a slow trickle.

"…I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I should never have yelled at you like that…" He sounded strained. He cupped my face in both of his hands and gently brushed his thumbs across my cheeks. He looked into my eyes, and his eyes looked troubled.

"…Please don't cry honey, it breaks my heart that I made you cry. I'm sorry…" His voice sounded gentler this time. Jace wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly to him. I brought my hands to my face to wipe away at the last of the tears. I took a deep breath as I laid my head against his chest. He rested his cheek on top of my head.

"Clary, I tried to be supportive when you were figuring out if you wanted your father in your life, even though it was clear that would put you in a certain amount of danger. Doing this, helping these people, whether or not your father is the person they say he is; this will certainly put you in _a lot_ of danger. You're talking about helping somebody try to_ kill_ your father. If he's really a mob boss, or whatever they say he is, what do you think he's going to do if he finds out you're helping these people?"

"Right now I think I'm more concerned with what he might do if I _don't_ help…If my father is really the man my mother feared all those years, then I'm going to help if I can." He made an irritated noise and tightened his hold on me.

"Clary, you're going to get hurt…or-" I cut him off.

"I don't care. If I can help-" He cut me off as he quickly moved his hands to my shoulders and moved me back abruptly. His distressed eyes locked with mine.

"_You don't care_? How can you not care? You know how completely out of my mind I was all morning hoping and praying against all odds that you were alright. If anything happens to you I'll be completely devastated. Were you trying to get me to leave, go back to the city, so I wouldn't be here if things went wrong? I'd find out when somebody called me to tell me you were _dead!_" His voice shook and his eyes shinned. He sounded more concerned than anything else at this point.

"Have a little faith Jace. Don't you trust me? Don't you trust your father?" He dropped his hands from my shoulders as he threw his head back.

"HA!…You have the worst judgment in men-" I furrowed my eyebrows at him as I cut him off.

"You think I have the worst judgment in men? I thought I did a pretty good job picking out my fiancé." He rolled his eyes.

"Clary, I'm serious. You don't even know if this guy is my father and yet you trust him implicitly. You lied to me for some guy with a good story-" I cut him off.

"You're right. The guy could be anybody. I really can't be sure he is your father. I trust him though; I do, because he saved my life. He took two bullets for me…" Jace gasped slightly and a look of alarm flashed across his face.

"…so I trust him. I do." Jace made an annoyed sound.

"Your mind is made up isn't it? You talk about wanting proof, but you already know you plan on helping don't you? Your father definitely has a few screws loose, don't get me wrong; I'm counting down the minutes until we leave this place and I never want to come back here. I never want you to come back here and I never want to hear the name Valentine again, but I also don't want to get mixed up in some large scale assassination plot."

"You think he'll let us leave? You heard what Thomas said. Seriously? You were the one that said we had two options, we can either spend our lives being strong armed and do everything my father's way or we can try to kill him and everybody else. Two choices." Jace took an exasperated breath.

"I was just rambling on…I don't know…Seriously your father can be scary as hell. I don't like your father, but do I want to help kill him? I'm really not ready to make that leap."

"Than go home.-" He looked furious as he cut me off.

"If you tell me to go home one more time!-" I cut him off.

"Seriously Jace, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, but you shouldn't be here. I was supposed to make you go home. Michael wants you away from here. You're the only person he thinks is in danger right now. I bet my father will let you leave. If I feel like I'm in over my head I'll-" Jace cut me off.

"Clary…How can you not see you're already in _way _over your head?…You know how hard it is to wrap my head around the possibility my father is alive?…" It just dawned on me that I had the photo, and I started to fish the picture out of my riding boot.

"…Not just that he's alive, but that he use to work for your father? He use to _kill_ people for your father, and now he's plotting to actually kill your father and a whole bunch of people that work for your father, and he wants you to help him do it? Go home? You're telling me to just go home and leave you here?…" I held the picture out to him and he took an exasperated breath as he ripped it out of my hand without even looking at it. He looked really annoyed.

"…I need some air." He stalked out of the room. I sat on the edge of the bed, my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands, for what felt like several minutes.

"Where's Jonathan?" I looked to the sound of the voice and was surprised to see the bookcase was gone completely. In its place was an opening in the wall and standing in the opening was Michael. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a hole in one of the knees and a simple white t-shirt he wore untucked. He stood with a hand on either side of the doorframe and just appeared to be surveying the books on the floor. A little in front of Michael, and slightly off to the side, stood Thomas.

"You mean Jace? Nobody calls him Jonathan unless he's being yelled at. He went to get some air." Michael looked at Thomas and they seemed to be having a quick silent exchange.

"On it." Thomas said simply as he walked towards the bedroom door and down the hall.

"I'm sorry he's here. I tried to get him to leave."

"Don't worry about it. I would have been really surprised if you managed to make him go, but I had to try. You two seem to be attached at the hip. I had Will bring you the ring and the picture when I found out you were both at the estate. I figured if you couldn't convince Jace to leave, maybe _he_ could convince _you_ to give me a chance. I thought the ring and the picture were inconspicuous enough not to raise suspicion with your father if they were scene, but significant enough to convince Jace I was here and I was who I said I was. Though I can't imagine it's easy for him to really believe I'm alive." Michael shook his head slightly and looked down at the ground.

"I was beginning to think I was a complete screw-up, but I'm just a predictable screw-up…" Michael chuckled slightly.

"…I didn't even remember where the picture or ring came from. Will must have given them to me when I was all drugged up. For what it's worth, Jace has them both now…" Michael nodded. I registered the white bandage around his arm and realized he didn't even act like all that craziness happened this morning.

"…You're up? You're walking? You're alright?" I said hesitantly. He shrugged.

"Takes more than a couple bullets to put me out of commission for long…Though I'm pretty sure I'm alive because of you, so thanks, but you should have run when I told you to…" He rubbed one of his hands over his face, stepped around the mound of books, and walked over to the bed. He picked up the flowers that were on the bed and handed them to me before he sat down next to me; I took the flowers reflexively.

"…You don't have to do this kid. You can just go back to the estate, see if your father will let you leave and forget about us." I took a deep breath.

"I really don't think my father is going to let us leave at this point, at least I don't think he's going to let _me_ leave, and god knows Jace won't leave without me…I can help though right? If I stay, I'll be helping?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah. You'll be helping." I took a deep breath.

"I'll stay." He nodded slowly as he stood up.

"I can't stay out in the open long. Come on. I'll show you my workshop, we'll talk some more." He took a big step over the mound of books. I stood and hesitated.

"How about Jace?"

"Give him some time. He cares a lot about you; I doubt he'll go far or leave your side for long. Thomas will know how to find us." I followed Michael through the wall and down a dark dank flight of stone steps. At the bottom of the steps was a keypad. Michael pressed a combination of buttons and the light that was emanating down the staircase was gone. The door had been closed. I felt a shiver go through my body. I really wanted Jace to be with me right now. I shouldn't have gone without him. I should have waited for him. I was alone in a creepy basement with some guy I really didn't know. Jace wasn't going to be very happy about this. This was probably a bad idea, a very bad idea.

I looked into the poorly lit workshop and watched Michael walk around the room. As Michael walked he kept flipping switches and pulling cords and the room filled with light. The room was full with walls and walls of guns; all different sizes and shapes. It looked more like an armory than a workshop. The guns were all locked behind a cage like barrier, so I could see them all, but it wasn't like I could reach out and grab any of them. I followed Michael as he maneuvered through a few rooms of guns and into a room with a number of other weapons, grenades, knives, swords, crossbows, throwing stars, a number of medieval looking weapons; again I could see all the weapons, but I couldn't actually touch them. Then there were boxes and boxes of ammunition. I followed Michael to a room that actually looked a little like a workshop. I remembered this room. I'd been here this morning, though we got here such a different way, and everything was so dark last time. The table Michael once lay on now had blueprint looking plans unrolled on it. There were a number of seats around the large square metal table. Michael sat down on one and gestured for me to sit as well. I sat down on a simple folding chair adjacent to Michael and had to keep myself from flashing back to this morning. I put the flowers I was still holding on the table and glanced around the room, taking in the room more than I had previously. Along the walls there were shelves of scraps of metal, wires, and a number of other electrical looking items. Everything looked organized to an extent, but not nearly as organized as the other rooms had been. One wall seemed to be covered in newspaper clippings, though I couldn't really see them well where I was sitting.

"Like the workshop?" Michael asked with a smirk.

"It's…_different._" I said hesitantly. A soft alarm started sounding in the room and two lights on the ceiling were flashing red. After just a few blinks the lights returned to a soft yellow. Michael looked over at me.

"Well this should be interesting." He said quietly and took a deep breath. He rubbed his hands over his face and then cracked all his knuckles. He stood up as he cracked his neck and took a couple steps so he was standing right next to me. For some reason I felt like he was staying close to me for moral support, but maybe I was being ridiculous. Thomas walked into the room alone.

"Where's Jace?" I shrieked as I jumped up.

"He said to tell you he was going to go back to the main residence and that he's contemplating leaving." He said evenly. I furrowed my eyebrows. That didn't sound like Jace. Michael slammed down both of his fists on the table hard.

"SON OF A BITCH!..." He shouted.

"…That's the worst thing he could have done. Get her out of here. Don't even bring her back to the main residence. It's too risky. If he tells Valentine anything he's signing all of our death warrants, including hers. Say she had to be brought to the emergency room. Say she fell off a horse. Say she tripped and fell into the lake. I don't care. Just get her somewhere-" I cut him off.

"NO!..." I yelled as I smacked my palms down hard on the table; I was too distressed to register how much that actually hurt.

"…I'm not leaving without Jace! We leave together no matter what! We're in this together! I won't leave him here…Thomas told me what my father would do if we tried to run…I'm not doing that to the Lightwoods…to your families…If you want to leave fine…but I'm going back for Jace." I felt by eyes burning and I heard the waver in my voice. I was trying to keep myself together, but I wasn't sure how long that was going to last.

"Clary, I'll get Jace out of here if I can find a way. You don't understand…I raised that boy for the first ten years of his life and he never cared for anything like he cares about you. I've seen the way he looks at you darling, if I ever let anything happen to you, he'd never forgive me; and I'd never forgive myself. We just need to get you somewhere safe." His voice was oddly gentle. He took a step towards me and rested his hand on mine. I yanked my hand away and backed up several steps towards the doorway Thomas had just walked through.

"I shouldn't have come down here. I want to go back. I want to go back to the main residence. Take me back now!" I felt like my world was crashing in. I really didn't know these men at all, yet I went down in some eerie basement with them. I'm always so trusting, so naïve and over and over I get myself in trouble, maybe this was the worst trouble I'd gotten myself into yet. Where was Jace? I couldn't believe he'd really leave me here. Did they do something to him? Maybe this man wasn't even Michael, maybe he was just another one of my father's men and this was all some sort of test and I failed.

"You can't. I'm sorry. You don't know what will happen to you-" I cut him off.

"I don't care! It can't be worse than whatever they'll do to Jace! Who are you? Are you even Michael Wayland? Do you really work for my father? Was this some elaborate test?"

"Clary, calm down-"

"Don't tell me to CALM DOWN! If Jace goes back there and they…and they…and they hurt him…It will be because of me! It will be because of you! If you never came back, if you never tried to get me to help, he wouldn't be in danger right now! YOU DID THIS!"

"Clary, we don't have time-" I continued to take slow steps backwards away from Michael, though he took slow steps towards me.

"YOU TAKE ME BACK NOW! YOU OWE ME! I SAVED YOUR LIFE! TAKE ME BACK TO JACE RIGHT NOW!" I was screaming at this point and my voice wavered badly. His eyes looked very concerned, but he stopped pursuing me. Though, I still continued to instinctively back out of the room.

"Clary, I can't take you back-"

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"I can't. Please don't cry. This wasn't-" I hadn't even registered the tears trickling down my cheeks. His voice sounded so gentle, but he stopped talking abruptly and looked with wide eyes at something behind me. He looked somewhere between surprised and anxious. My first thoughts went to my father, maybe my father was here, he found us. I wasn't sure if that made me slightly relieved or more upset. I barely spun around before I felt arms around me and I was being held securely by Jace. I buried my face into Jace's chest for a long moment while I tightly held two handfuls of his shirt.

"You're here." I whispered. I felt the gentle pressure of Jace's lips against my head. Jace pulled back slightly and put a finger under my chin. He lifted my face and looked me in the eye. His eyes looked soft and affectionate, but the muscles in his body and throat clearly indicated he was very tense.

"I would _never _leave you here alone honey." Jace brought his lips to mine and kissed me gently. He wrapped both his arms around me again and I just buried my face in his chest. I tried to even out my breathing.

"She comes first. As long as we're all on the same page with that, I'll do whatever Clary wants…" I looked up at Jace and saw he was looking back down at me with a heavy look.

"…but, no more lies and no more secrets…" I nodded slowly. Jace brought his lips to mine for another brief kiss. When he lifted his head again he focused his gaze behind me, he looked somewhere between shaken and guarded. I imagined he was looking at Michael.

"…That goes for everybody here." His voice sounded harsh. It was eerily quiet for a moment before Thomas broke the silence.

"Alright…Clary let's go see what weapons you're most comfortable with while we let Michael and Jace have a few minutes alone." Jace looked down at me and nodded slightly.

"Don't go far. Stay right with Thomas." I nodded. He kissed my forehead before he dropped his arms. Thomas gestured for me to lead the way and I walked out of the room and back to the room with the firearms. I glanced behind me only briefly, but Jace and Michael looked like they were both frozen, neither making a move towards the other. Thomas's sudden hand on my back urged me forward.

I weaved my way back to the room of firearms. Thomas helped me pick out four handguns to practice firing. At least I had a little experience with a gun, but my body trembled slightly at the memory of shooting Agramon. I had to shake the thought from my mind. Michael had a small shooting range set-up in another room and as we headed that way we passed long knives, fencing lances, and swords. I would probably cut my arm off if I tried to use a sword.

After about twenty minutes of shooting practice Jace and Michael came into the room. I had caught them out of my peripheral vision, though I was still wearing earmuffs and concentrating down range. It had taken me several shots to feel comfortable shooting, but my initial apprehension was long gone. I placed the revolver I had been firing down on the table in front of me and took off my earmuffs and goggles while Thomas pushed the button to bring my target forward. The target was simple with black and white alternating rings. The majority of my shots hit the rings; with just a few hitting just outside the rings, but none of them hit the dead center of the bull's-eye. Jace came up behind me and looked at the target with me.

"You can shoot." I shrugged. This wasn't my first target, this was probably more like my fifth or sixth, but the last couple looked the same as this one.

"She sure can." Thomas said with a wink.

"Though she shouldn't have any need to shoot anything…" Michael glanced at me with a curious expression and I slightly cringed. I knew he probably wanted to know what happened today just as much as Will had wanted to know. I wasn't ready to tell everybody that I killed Agramon, even if it was to save Michael and myself. I still felt extremely conflicted about the whole thing.

"…You're predominately going to be a distraction." Michael said as he handed a throwing knife to Thomas. Michael put an arm out in a gesture for me to back up and I took a step back, right into Jace's waiting arms. Jace wrapped both his arms around my waist and held me tightly to him. Thomas flung the knife down the range. It seemed to go well down the range, much farther than I had placed my target. Michael pushed the button to recall the target. This target was different than might, it was made out of a solid board, and the knife was placed dead center.

"Showoff." I muttered. Thomas smirked.

"Leave the killing to Thomas and me." Michael said evenly. I swallowed hard. This was a whole new world for me.

"Ok, why don't we all go in the other room and sit down? Thomas said you guys haven't eaten anything, well all day possibly. You can sit and eat and I'll tell you a few stories about your father."

"Michael really? While they're eating?" Thomas said as he shook his head.

"What?" Michael asked indignantly.

"Nothing. I'm not cleaning up down here again today." Thomas sputtered. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. Nobody asked you to clean up earlier." Thomas crossed his arms.

"Well it didn't look like you were going to get around to it any time soon."

"I was unconscious." Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Whose fault was that?" Michael shook his head.

"I can never catch a break…Come on." Michael turned back around in the direction we had come in sputtering incoherently under his breath. We all went back in the room that had plans rolled out on the table and Michael rolled the plans up to make room. Thomas stepped away briefly, but came back with a very generously packed picnic basket. I was famished and I didn't care about everything going on. I randomly grabbed a sandwich and a bag of Doritos and started eating, careful not to put anything on the table. I could still just about see Michael lying there with bloody shorts on and IVs coming out of his arm. Jace looked much more reluctant to dig in and he just grabbed an apple.

"So Clary is there a specific story you want to hear, or you want me to just pick a few at random?"

"Hold up…" My head snapped behind me to the sound of Will's voice. I heard him before I saw him.

"…if you're telling stories, wait for me. I want to know what happened this morning." He winked at me as he sauntered into the room.

"Don't you have somewhere else you could be?" Thomas asked with an annoyed look on his face. This was the first time I had ever seen Thomas look or sound irritated. Will shrugged as he took a seat next to Michael and grabbed a bag of chips out of the basket.

"Nope…I cleared my schedule. I missed you…" Will said with a smirk. Thomas just shook his head. Will shoved a handful of chips in his mouth.

"…I never thought Clary would wake up with all that crap they had her doped up on." Will garbled with his mouth full.

"What was that? I couldn't understand a word you said with all that food in your mouth." Thomas said sarcastically. Will opened his mouth to show Thomas a mouthful of partially chewed up potato chips and Thomas just looked disgusted.

"Alright, alright…play nice or I'll separate you." I couldn't tell if Michael was being sarcastic or somewhat sincere. Will chuckled, but Thomas scoffed.

"_Will?_" Jace asked incredulously.

"To be honest, it took you longer than I thought it would to recognize me, but to be fair I did change my shirt since I came by earlier." Will said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Jace asked as he glanced from me to Will to Thomas. I couldn't help noticing he seemed to be avoiding looking directly at Michael.

"Do you mean the cosmically important question, _why are we here_-" Will started sarcastically, but Thomas cut him off.

"Just ignore him, I do." Thomas said in an annoyed voice. Will chuckled as he shoved another handful of chips into his mouth. Michael took a deep breath.

"Clary?" Michael asked expectantly. I shrugged.

"I think Jace's question is valid. Why is Will here? Is that a story we can hear?" Will shrugged.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Will said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. It was going to come out sooner or later anyway.

"Fine, but you first." I snapped.

"Where to begin?..." Will put down the bag of chips and licked his fingers off. He crossed his arms as he leaned forward resting his arms onto the table.

"…Ok, so the Herondale and the Morgenstern family has never really got along. I like to think of it like the good guys and the bad guys. Although my grandmother is the Commissioner of the NYPD, throughout the generations the family has learned that sometimes things need to be handled outside the law…I'll leave the history lesson to Michael and move ahead to more recent events. So it's pretty hard to overlook generations of bad blood, but I tried. I stayed away from the Morgenstern family, they stayed away from me. Then a year ago my sister Ella and a friend of hers vanished. According to Jonathan the three of them had gone out sailing on his yacht for the day and the girls somehow fell overboard and drowned. The lake was searched, but they never found the bodies. Ella never even mentioned Jonathan to me, but knowing how the families were, I don't know if she would have. That's when I started looking for answers, started listening to family legends, and Michael just seemed to find me." Will shrugged. He had talked about his two sisters, said one of them lived in the area, but never told me one of them was dead. Of course I didn't feel like right now was the best time to pry. I was curious about one thing though.

"When you saw me at Pandemonium, when you came up to me to talk to me, did you know who I was?" Michael and Will seemed to exchange a quick look.

"Not at first. I was really just there to hang out with Jem, but I'd seen pictures Michael has of Jace when he was a kid, and Jace really does look like my uncle. I reached out to Michael and he suggested I try to approach one of the girls, make it look like I was flirting. He thought that was the best way to find out Jace's name without raising suspicion. Of course the fact Jace is really a Herondale made my story more legitimate. It was just a good guess I picked you. Maia was clearly paired with Jordan, and I had already spotted Magnus slow dancing with Alec. I had thought Izzy might be paired with Simon, but that wasn't clear…Anyway, I just hoped that put you with Jace." Will shrugged. I realized Jace was being quiet, too quiet, and besides a couple bits of an apple he hadn't eaten anything, while I was completely full. Jace was sitting right next to me, our shoulders almost touching. He had his hands in his lap, and I reached over and grabbed one of his hands, intertwining my fingers with his. He glanced at me briefly and seemed to exhale as he held my hand with both of his.

"Ok Clary, your turn." I rolled my eyes.

"How about Jem? Thomas mentioned before that car accidents are something my father does. Was Jem's car accident because of my father?" Will shrugged.

"I wouldn't necessarily say your father, but I'd say it wasn't an accident. Just like most of the things the Morgensterns do, they don't exactly take credit for their actions. It was a little sloppy and irrational for Valentine. I don't see the motive there. I'm more likely to think it was Jonathan. He's always trying to screw with people. He was trying to hit on Jessie a couple nights before, and so Jem and I stood up to him. I think that pissed him off. He was probably just having a little payback-" Jace cut Will off.

"_A little payback?_ Isn't that a bit extreme? You think Jonathan tried to kill Jem just because you guys stood up to him?" Will shook his head.

"No. Even Jonathan isn't that sloppy. If he wanted Jem dead, he would be. Jem's supposed to make a full recovery. I wouldn't put it passed Jonathan to do something like that to make a point though-" Michael cut in.

"Like the point I'm sure he was trying to make to Will with the car-" Thomas interrupted.

"I still say that was Valentine trying to draw you out." Will just rolled his eyes.

"You're such a conspiracy theorist-" Michael cut Will off.

"We're not having this discussion again. They're both possibilities...By the way, did neither of you notice that repair shop was supposed to be closed on Sundays?" Michael gave us both reproachful looks. Jace scoffed.

"I told you." He muttered. I glared at him sideways.

"How was I supposed to know?" I hissed under my breath. Jace shook his head.

"You're drawn to danger like nobody I've ever met before." Jace muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Then go-" Jace's hands were tight on mine and he gave me a stern look that silenced me.

"By the way I have a new phone and a new number." Will said nonchalantly.

"What happened to your phone?" I blurted out. It was Michael that answered.

"Ok. Maybe I_ should_ explain that a little…When Will got his phone back he asked me to take a look at it. Jonathan was at the party, even if it was briefly, and he did see the two of you leave together. We think the Fey girls already had you on Jonathan's radar the night of the bonfire. After taking Will's cell apart I confirmed it had been tampered with. A small device was installed that under the right conditions would act as a trigger for an explosive…" I'm sure my face was a mask of confusion.

"…For example, Jem's car could be altered to be a bomb and when Will is in the vehicle and receives a phone call the act of receiving a call would set off the trigger of the bomb and cause the car to malfunction or completely explode; depending on the size of the bomb. Needless to say we never picked up Jem's car and we never will. Seeing I raised suspicion at the auto shop, that car is probably long gone anyway. It's a lot easier to install something like that than it is to take it out; they risk it blowing up when they remove it. We didn't know your friend worked for Valentine before, but now that we do it definitely supports that Valentine, or more likely Jonathan, was planning to do exactly the type of thing I just described."

"Do I even want to ask why you know so much about this?" I questioned as I darted my eyes between Jace and Michael. Michael took a deep breath. Jace's face looked completely guarded. I knew this was part of why Michael didn't want him here; Michael didn't want Jace to know this side of him.

"You asked me before what I did…Well you're going to find out soon enough, so I might as well just tell you…Explosives. I'm an explosives expert." I nodded my head as I swallowed hard.

"Like police? Bomb squad type of stuff? You deactivated bombs?" He shook his head.

"No. Clary I made bombs. I could deactivate a bomb, but that's not what I specialized in." I nodded slowly.

"Nice." Jace muttered under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Will gave me a hard look.

"I think it's time to piece together what happened this morning." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? Wouldn't it make more sense right now for Michael to just fill in the blanks you left out?" Michael half shrugged.

"Sure." Michael said nonchalantly.

"But you're not off the hook." Will muttered.

"So we'll go back to the bad blood with the Herondale family and the Morgenstern family, which goes back for generations…I don't know what caused the initial feeling of resentment, or what sustained it for so long, but by the time my generation came along, the hostility between the families was very serious and very blatant…It was completely unacceptable when Jonathan's biological father…" Michael shifted his gaze to Jace.

"…I mean Jace's biological father, Stephen, started dating Celine, the sister of a man that was very close to the Morgenstern family…" Michael's gaze shifted to me.

"…Lucian Graymark, or Luke, had two sisters, Amatis and Celine. Amatis and I were married just about two years before Stephen and Celine were married, and the sisters were very close, so Stephen and I grew pretty close as well…" I couldn't help but notice that Michael still wore his wedding band and he twirled it around his finger as he spoke.

"…I didn't have any issues with the Morgenstern family or the Graymark family. Luke was known to be extremely close to the Morgenstern family, specifically to Valentine and Jocelyn. I myself am Valentine's cousin. I saw Luke all the time even before I started dating Amatis. When Stephen decided he wanted to marry Celine, his mother and father, Imogen and Marcus, forbid it; they said they would disown him and cut all ties. They barely spoke to him while he courted Celine, never once letting him bring her home, and it was very obvious they never thought he could be very serious about somebody they disapproved of so severely. Well Herondales tend to fall hopelessly in love, and there is nothing like the power of young love, so he married Celine, against his parents' wishes, with the knowledge his family would turn their backs on him, and they did…" Michael turned his gaze to Jace again.

"…Now when you were a little boy and would ask, I always just told you that the Herondale family was extremely religious, and that Celine wasn't the same faith; it was a lot easier than trying to explain the truth to a child…" Jace didn't respond, but his hands were tight on mine. Michael rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He seemed to shift his eyes back and forth between Jace and me as he continued hesitantly, though his eyes rested on me more than they did Jace.

"…Things were surprisingly calm between the two families for a short time after Stephen and Celine's wedding. Not that the Morgensterns and Herondales were friendly by any stretch of the imagination, but the outward hostility seemed to fade away some. When Stephen, Amatis, and Jonathan died in the car accident it was the catalyst that really reignited the war between the Morgenstern family and the Herondale family. The Morgenstern family was adamant the Herondale family caused the accident out of revenge towards Stephen, while the Herondale family denied any involvement. Stephen was a very good driver, his SUV had four-wheel drive, and the houses weren't that far apart. The report was that he was hit by an out-of-control driver that witnesses reported seeing flee the scene after the accident. Stephen was terribly out of favor with the Herondale family and at the time I could see the Morgensterns' perspective that the Herondale family had motivation behind causing the crash. The fact my family was in that car was thought to likely be just a terrible coincidence. It was my driving force though and it was why I really threw myself into my work. I became so hell bent on revenge and helping the Morgenstern family destroy their enemies…You have to remember I was raised by these people, they didn't bat an eyelash about anything going on. It was just expected that Valentine and I would carry on the business as his father had and his grandfather before him. Everything they did, everything I did, was just the norm; it was all I had ever known…" He took a deep breath.

"…When Celine died during childbirth I just couldn't believe it. How could so many bad things happen in such a short amount of time? The next day I was bringing a baby home from the hospital and I became that much more determined to figure out what was going on. I just couldn't believe everything was just chance. I started to want answers about the crash. I wanted proof if it was intentional, but I didn't even know where to start looking…After Celine died, I grew very close to Luke. He was more of a brother to me than Valentine ever was and probably the only truly good person I continued to associate with. Jocelyn and Valentine lived in Chicago, but I still lived at this manor house, and I really didn't know what was going on between the two of them, except what Luke told me. Luke seemed to travel so much around that time, I really wasn't sure if he called New York home or Chicago. I knew he was crazy for Jocelyn, not that he ever admitted it to me, but I could tell by the way he never wanted to be far away from her. He visited here all the time too; he wanted to watch his nephew grow-up…" Michael gave Jace a tender look, but Jace's guarded expression never changed.

"…When Jonathan was kidnapped though, Luke told me Jocelyn was scared, so scared and she wanted to leave. The Morgensterns are great about keeping up appearances, so the divorce was done by the books, but Jocelyn was petrified if she tried to flee, that Valentine would find her and kill her. I was speculative at this point that would be exactly what would happen. When Luke told me he was leaving with Jocelyn and asked if I'd help them, I didn't hesitate to do what I could. I had learned enough in a short amount of time, that I could easily arranged for false identities and false documents. One night Luke and Jocelyn disappeared seemingly into thin air…You have to understand that neither of them lived with your father at this point, and even though your father kept an eye on your mother, he wasn't worried at all that she would up and leave, so he didn't watch her nearly as closely as he watches you. Neither one of them had family, nor close friends. Valentine had nobody he could use as leverage to try to lure Luke or your mother back to the area…"

"…I tried to keep contact at first, but it was very hard. Luke seemed to be my constant voice of reason. He always planted seeds of doubt about what I was doing, not that he knew exactly, but I'm sure his speculations were in the right ballpark; Jocelyn voiced her suspicions about Valentine and Luke knew I worked for the Morgensterns. As the years slowly went by I started to really question my priorities and I started to regret the choices I was making. I'm not even sure when exactly I realized what I was doing was wrong, but I know I didn't stop right away when I did. I was so focused on figuring out what happened the night of the accident and I had convinced myself that I'd get out just as soon as I found out what happened, and I was so sure I was close to finding the answer. It's a very dangerous line to walk. The further into the web of deception and chaos I got, the more I questioned if they would ever let me leave. After everything I did that led me further and further down that dark dark never ending tunnel of hate and vengeance, I wondered if I would feel vindicated at all for my actions if I eventually found out what really happened that night..."

"…Of course, Luke was always great about subtly reminding me I needed to think about how what I was doing was affecting somebody else…" Michael gave Jace a meaningful look, but Jace's face remained an unreadable mask, though his hand noticeably tightened on mine. Michael took a deep breath and returned his gaze to me.

"…As I said before it was hard to maintain contact. I couldn't call Luke, because the Morgensterns kept very close watch over their phone records, so I use to sneak down to the city two or three times a year. Luke and Jocelyn never even knew when I was going to show up, because we couldn't get on the phone and call each other…"

"…So the last time I brought Jace to the city for the weekend to see you…" I imagine Jace and I were both looking at Michael with the same surprised look on our face, seeing neither of us had any idea we had known the other one when we were kids. Michael smirked slightly, but almost looked sad.

"…You don't remember at all do you?..." I just shook my head and glanced at Jace sideways. Jace remained an unreadable mask.

"…God, you had to be about five, Jace about six. I had done this at least a dozen times since you were born. I'd take a half day on Friday drive to the city, and drive back Sunday…Well the visit went fine and we returned to the manor house late Sunday night…Could you imagine the shocked look on my face the next morning when I went to wake Jace up for breakfast and I noticed the little red head curled up next to him in his bed…" Jace and I couldn't help but chuckle and exchange a quick smile. It was nice to see that guarded expression crack.

"…You laugh, but I nearly had a heart attack. Luckily it was a cool spring day, but not too cold, because neither of you admitted what happened and I have to assume Clary road the whole way in the trunk of the car and then Jace had to have come out at some point after I went to bed and got you out. I questioned you both separately as to what happened, how Clary ended up in your bed, and you both stuck to the same alibi, Divine Intervention…" Jace and I couldn't help but chuckle again and exchange another smile. Jace brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently. It was good to see him looking a little less stressed, though I still wouldn't say he looked relaxed. I also couldn't help noticing that Michael seemed a little more comfortable and more like he was talking to both of us instead of just me.

"…I had no idea what to do. Taking Jace to the city a few times a year was normal, but anything out of the norm the Morgensterns didn't like. There was no way I could drive all the way back to the city and then back to the manor house without anybody seeing me. It was a four hour drive back to Jocelyn and Luke's, and it's not like I could just call to say, don't worry, I've got Clary. I was supposed to go to work, and I left Jace home all the time under the care of his governess, but I couldn't just leave Clary too. I couldn't risk somebody seeing her. I did the only thing I could think of. I called the bookstore Luke owned, it was really the only emergency number I had for them anyway. Luckily Luke answered the phone. I prayed he recognized my voice. I just said my son was reading a book, Little Red Riding Hood, when we were at the library over the weekend and I hadn't realized he took it home with him when we left the bookstore…" Jace and Will chuckled, but I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"…Luke was very professional about the whole thing, and discrete. I got the feeling he knew exactly what I was saying, but he never said anything that might sound suspicious…After that, I had to call out of work. I said Jace wasn't feeling well, and hoped I could milk that excuse for a few days…So far so good…" Michael and Thomas exchanged a look.

"…I had known Thomas for about seven years. He had started working at the stables after school when he was just fourteen, and he was twenty-one by this point. He worked out at the main stables, but came to tend to my horses daily. Now Thomas seemed like a fairly trustworthy guy, but I would never have trusted him with something like this…I had specifically told you both to stay in the house, but not a minute later I looked out the window and the two of you are racing towards the stables hand and hand as Thomas was leading Wayfarer out into the paddock. I rushed outside, but it was too late, Thomas had already seen you, and Thomas knew what Jocelyn looked like. He had seen Jocelyn in person on a number of occasions, let alone there were portraits of her and Valentine kept up all over the main estate for years after the divorce. Even at five you looked so much like her; fair skin, a light dusting of freckles, auburn red ringlets and green eyes. I couldn't think of a lie fast enough to get out of this mess and Thomas never even asked; at least he didn't ask until years later, though I had a feeling it was because he already knew…Well I was able to call out two days before Thomas finally said it would look rather odd for me to call out of work again. He offered to stay at the house for the day with you children. I was reluctant at first, but I knew he had the entire previous day and part of the second to give me away and he hadn't. The rest of the week he stayed at the manor during the day and watched the two of you and come Saturday morning I drove back to the city. I would have left Friday evening, but I just couldn't. You two acted as inseparable then as you do now. Jace never acted as happy as when the two of you were together, and I knew when we dropped Clary off it would have to be the last time we made the trip. You were both still young, but it was already starting to get hard to maintain the charade and I knew it would only get harder. There was no way to explain to a child how important it is to keep a secret like that. We dropped Clary off and said our goodbyes. Jocelyn, Luke and I talked while you two played for a while, and though Jocelyn said she didn't blame me and she was willing to try, I wouldn't let her take the chance. I couldn't risk anything like this happening again. I couldn't imagine what Valentine would do if he ever found out…It was then that Luke really pushed that I leave the Morgensterns. He suggested I go into hiding like they did, let you kids grow up together, let Jace have a normal childhood. Even Luke commented Jace was going to be heartbroken when he realized he was never going to see you again. I knew I was too tangled into the Morgenstern affairs. I saw and did a lot of things I couldn't forget about. It wasn't the life I wanted, and it definitely wasn't the life I wanted for Jace, but I couldn't get out. I knew too much, they'd go through hell and high water to track me down, and I wouldn't risk the consequences of what would happen if they found me. We all decided it would be better to sever any connection between the two of you. Whenever Jace asked me stories about Clary, I would just tell him I didn't remember or question if he was thinking of Isabelle; we use to see the Lightwoods frequently. Jocelyn said there was a little boy about the same age that lived just up the street and if Clary should ask about Jace, she could just say she thought Clary was talking about the other little boy. I said I would omit Luke from the family and Luke said he'd omit Amatis and Celine. We all felt it would be easier. Sever any ties. You two lived four hours apart; you'd forget each other and never see each other again…"

"…I bought tickets to a Saturday evening Yankee game so if anybody asked I had a good alibi of why we were in the city, and that night after the game we drove back home. I had never even watched a baseball game before that, but it turned into a thing. I managed to convince everybody that I really loved the Yankees and even acted offended that nobody paid close enough attention to realize I was a fan. After that I put the games on TV all the time and even brought Jace into the city a few times a year to catch a game. We never went back to see Clary…" Michael scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath.

"…The deeper in I got, the more cut off I became. The Morgensterns didn't want me to have any contact with anybody on the outside, they were afraid I'd tell somebody something I knew. I argued I didn't know much of anything, I didn't know half of what I was doing, but they felt I knew enough and I was learning more every day. I had to stop going into the city. I had to sever all relationships. I had to stop contacting the Lightwoods, bringing Jace over to play. Not only was I feeling more cut off from the world every day, but I knew Jace was completely being isolated. I wasn't finding answers to the questions I was looking for; I just had more and more questions. I came to the conclusion that the only way to get Jace out was if I was gone, dead, and Jace had to be young enough that they wouldn't question if he knew too much information…"

"…It was really the best I could do…" Michael looked down at his wedding band he was spinning around his finger and shook his head.

"…I think that sums up most of it for now. Any questions?" It was quiet for several minutes.

"Wait, how are we related?" I blurted out breaking the silence. Michael chuckled slightly.

"_That's_ your biggest concern?…It's complicated, but let me start by saying you're not related by blood. Your mother's husband, Luke was my wife, Amatis's brother. So that would make me your step-uncle by marriage. That's not the only way you are related though. Valentine's mother is Seraphina, her maiden name is Wayland. Her brother, Christopher, was my father. So Valentine and I both have the same grandparents on the Wayland side, which makes you my first cousin once removed. We are related by blood. Now, I adopted Jace, but Jace's biological mother was Celine and Jace's biological father was Stephen, neither of which were related to me by blood, therefore Jace isn't related to me by blood, therefore you are not related to Jace by blood. When I adopted Jace I really still felt the Herondales were a bad family…" Will scoffed.

"…At the time I thought the only way to protect Jace would be if I adopted him, stripped the Herondale name and any connection to the family. As Jace got older I began to wish I just took Legal Guardianship of him, it really wasn't fair of me to strip all connection he had to his biological family. When Jace was taken in by the Lightwoods I requested in my will specifically that they take Legal Guardianship of him, which is what they did. That protects him, making sure he inherits everything. If they adopted him, it would have really complicated him inheriting anything that was mine. I also named Jace in my will, but that's really getting into the weeds and we don't have to go there right now. The point being, Jace is my adopted son, so you two are technically second cousins, but not by blood."

"So how much of this did the Lightwoods know about?" Jace asked rather harshly. It was the first time he spoke in a long time. Michael took a deep breath.

"The Lightwoods use to live in the area, up until Alec was six I think. Amatis use to go over the Lightwoods with Jonathan-" I interrupted.

"Wait, there are too many Jonathans. Are you talking about your biological son or Jace?" Michael took a deep breath.

"My biological son. Jace was born after Amatis died."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry continue." He nodded.

"…Actually my biological son Jonathan and Alec were born just a day apart at the same hospital. Though, I did continue to bring Jace over the Lightwoods frequently until they moved. Robert and I were once pretty good friends. The Lightwoods knew Jocelyn and Valentine too, but they moved to Chicago shortly after they were married, and they didn't keep close contact with the Lightwoods after that. They didn't maintain contact with Jocelyn at all after she fled, but Jocelyn and Luke really did sever their ties with everybody, except me, but after I made all their fake documents and helped them leave, it would have been hard to really sever their ties completely. It was a total coincidence that when you were fifteen Jocelyn and Luke moved to the same area that the Lightwoods lived in. Everybody just decided it was easier to pretend they didn't know each other than to try to explain a very complicated past…My understanding was that the two of you didn't exactly get along anyway." I rolled my eyes, but Jace furrowed his eyebrows at Michael.

"How would you even know?" Jace snapped. Michael ran his hand through his hair.

"I kept in contact with Luke, even after I stopped bringing you to see Clary, even after I faked my death…I use to bring him random news clippings at the bookstore, things about Valentine, about Jonathan's kidnapping. Whatever I ran across that I thought he might be interested in. We'd have coffee and catch-up. After you and Clary were reunited, he would keep me posted on how you were doing, what you were doing…" Michael shrugged.

"So you had Luke spy on me?" Jace snapped. Michael took an exasperated breath.

"I asked Luke how my son was doing. I missed you." Jace was gripping my hand hard. I could tell he was terribly stressed.

"Why don't we move on?" Will muttered as he looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" I snapped harsher than I meant to.

"Let's just recount the day." Will said nonchalantly as he took a bag of grapes out of the picnic basket.

"Fine…Let me see…I woke up…went for a run…ran into Pangborn…Michael came by and scared Pangborn off…We found Nate shot…Michael tried to save Nate…Nate died…" My voice broke slightly and I felt my eyes burn. Jace squeezed my hand and I glanced over at him. He was giving me a very sweet encouraging look. I took a deep breath and tried to fight back the memory of Nate as I shifted my gaze down to the table.

"…Agramon shot Michael and strangled him until he was unconscious…I thought Michael was dead….Will came…We all came back here and Will saved Michael…Will dropped me off on the side of the road…The cops picked me up…I was heavily drugged at the hospital…I woke up at my father's...went to the stables to find Thomas…I ran into Jace…He refused to leave…Thomas brought us here…The end." I rambled off staring down at the table. I looked up and everybody was watching me.

"So Agramon just left you there? He's alive?" Michael asked skeptically.

"_Nooo_." I said somewhat nervously. I was having a really hard time telling anybody what I did.

"So, was he the other body next to Nate?" Will asked as he popped another grape in his mouth. He had a weird look on his face, like he already knew what happened, but he just wanted me to say it. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I said simply. They all just kind of leaned forward, but it was quiet.

"He was kind of old. He must have just keeled over and died." Will said sarcastically. Michael and Thomas both scoffed. I took a deep breath.

"He's dead. Isn't that all that matters?" I snapped.

"I think the how is important…Is there anybody else that was running around out there in the woods that you failed to account for?" Will asked. I took an exasperated breath.

"No. Everybody is accounted for."

"So what happened?" Will asked.

"Let it go Will." Michael said softly. He had a very gentle look in his eyes.

"Don't you want-" Will started, but Michael cut him off.

"I said. Let it go." Will rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"The day is ticking away and we have actual strategy to discuss." Thomas said evenly. A moment later the table was cleared off and the blueprints were laid out again.

I had no idea how long we were down in that basement, but by the time we had gotten back to the horses it was very dark out. I tried to help Thomas and Jace prepare the horses, but they did most of the work. I found myself standing next to one of the Lilac bushes and before long I was pulling off another stem of the purple flowers Thomas had brought me earlier. I don't know why, but I was fascinated by this silly plant. I breathed in the scent of the flowers. I felt like they tickled my memory. The more I breathed them in the more they smelled familiar.

"Need a hand up?" Jace asked as he led one of the horses over to me.

"These smell so familiar. Do the Lightwoods have Lilac bushes?" I asked. Jace smiled as he approached me.

"No. They don't." He said softly. I smelled the flowers again.

"One day I'm going to have a house with a whole bunch of Lilac bushes." Jace smirked as he cupped my chin with his free hand and brought his lips to mine gently. He gazed into my eyes.

"One day I'm going to marry you." As though the slight tug of the memory had finally pulled away the sheet and now I could see what I couldn't before. The little toy soldier and the smell of the Lilacs wasn't enough, but it only took one more thing to completely make the memory click. I closed my eyes.

_I was just a little girl. I had on a blue sundress and my hair was up in pigtails. It was a beautiful day. I had been here. I had been here with Jace. The property was filled with fragrant flowers and colors. Purple, pink, and white flowers were abundant all over the bushes. We had picked a handful of purple Lilacs and I sat on the lush grass smelling them. I had told Jace that one day I was going to have a house with a whole bunch of Lilac bushes, and he had responded that one day when we were old enough he was going to marry me. I remember he reached his hand into his little cargo shorts and pulled out one of his favorite toy soldiers that he had hand painted and gave it me. I knew how much the little soldier meant to him, and I promised to keep it always. He said if I did, he promised to marry me when we grew up._

I opened my eyes slowly and Jace was still looking at me. He had a slight smile on his face, but he didn't say anything.

"You knew?" I said softly. His lips curved up a bit more.

"You remember?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"How long have you known?" He shook his head slightly.

"I remembered a little quicker than you; that's all."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I had to be wrong. I couldn't believe it…" Jace brought his lips to mine again and kissed me gently.

"…Divine Intervention." He said softly and we both smiled. I heard an intentional throat clear and we glanced over to see Thomas not far away already on horseback.

"It's getting very late you two. We need to get back before we raise too much suspicion." It wasn't long before Jace and I were both on horseback and we were all heading back with only the pale moonlight to guide us.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

By the time we returned to the stables it was after ten and I was pretty much speechless. Clary was taking all of this much better than I was. We started back up the path hand and hand. Clary jetted her chin out and I followed her gaze.

"Pangborn." She said evenly. Sure enough jogging down the trail towards us was Pangborn. I was hoping he was just heading to the stables or something. Clary and I were both a little nervous that somebody might get suspicious we went riding for so long. We were both quiet as Pangborn covered the last of the distance between us; it was obvious he was here to talk to us.

"What the hell happened out there this morning? Who was that guy? What did he say to you? Where did you go? Where did he go?" Pangborn whispered in a harsh voice. Clary shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought he was one of Mr. Morgenstern's men. He just took off-" Pangborn was shaking his head as he cut Clary off.

"No. He's not one of ours." He snapped quietly. Clary took an exasperated breath.

"Super, as though I didn't already have enough to worry about, now I've got random men running with me." I knew Clary was lying through her teeth, but she sounded pretty convincing. It was probably because her stress level was already through the roof, but my body really wasn't reacting to the additional stress either. Pangborn was pointing an accusing finger at Clary and still whisper yelling.

"I bet you knew more than you're saying…You have no idea how much trouble I'm in right now because of you…" Pangborn took a half of a step forward really getting in Clary's face. I didn't like it, but I knew she hated it when I intervened unnecessarily.

"…Six guys died today and they're trying to pin the blame on me for at least four of them..." He took another half of a step forward and Clary took a half of a step back reflexively. That was crossing the line. I put an arm between Clary and Pangborn protectively.

"Easy Pangborn. It's not her fault." I said in a soothing tone.

"_Not her fault_? Blackwell is dead because of her! My best friend is dead and they're saying it's my fault! Do you have any idea what will happen to me if-" His voice was rising as he spoke and I cut him off. She had enough going on; she didn't need to feel guilty for anything else.

"How the hell are we supposed to keep track of who her father's men are and who are just pretending to be one of her father's men?" I snapped quietly. I felt Clary's body tense next to me. Pangborn's whole demeanor changed. He dropped his accusing finger to his side, his face fell and he took a step back as he gasped.

"Fuck. You're Mr. Morgenstern's daughter?" Pangborn's voice wavered slightly. Oh shit. Clary shot me a little glare and I opened my mouth and closed it again without saying anything. There was really no way to back peddle out of this. It was silent for a long moment as Pangborn just seemed to stare at Clary. I don't know if he was looking for a resemblance, waiting for confirmation, or just in shock. I think Pangborn was finally realizing this wasn't just a stupid detail. I put my arm around Clary's waist and pulled her close to me.

"My bad." I murmured softly, though I wouldn't be surprised if Pangborn heard me.

"I'm…so…sorry…I…gotta go." Pangborn took off down the trail towards the stables.

"Well that went over well." I muttered sarcastically. Clary glanced down the path in the direction Pangborn went, but it was just darkness.

"Something says Pangborn won't be able to keep his mouth shut for long that I'm actually Valentine's daughter." Clary said evenly as she looked up at me. I was looking down at her and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why did you call him Valentine?" She shrugged.

"It's his name." I shook my head.

"You've never called him that before." I gave her a questioning look. She took a deep breath.

"Well…after the day and night we just had…I think it's the nicest thing I could call him at this point." I scoffed slightly.

"Touché."

The rest of the walk back Clary and I were quiet. There was so much going on, so much we were both trying to absorb. We didn't run into Valentine, which was huge. We wandered our way back up the stairs and through the hallways until we were back in our room. Clary immediately wanted to take a shower. She said she could still feel the blood on her skin and in her hair. I had barely eaten all day and even though it was late, I was thrilled to find food in our mini fridge. I wolfed down the first few things I grabbed and washed it all down with an ice cold beer. Clary was blow drying her hair by this point, so figured I'd jump in the shower myself; I reeked of horse. Before too long we were both curled up together in bed, Clary's back to my chest, my arms tightly around her. With everything that happened and everything that could have happened, my mind was racing. I felt like I couldn't hold Clary tight enough, like I couldn't hold her close enough. I felt like if I fell asleep she wouldn't be here when I woke up. Needless to say, sleep didn't find me quickly.

* * *

**Thank you for all of your supportive reviews!**


	50. He knows

**Jace's POV **

Not that I was ever really a light sleeper before, but the slight movement of Clary's body woke me like an alarm clock, maybe I was just a little extra jumpy. My arms tightened around her reflexively and my eyes flew open. Clary's back was to my chest, my arms around her waist. I hesitated, maybe it was a dream, maybe she was moving in her sleep, but I could feel my heart racing in my chest, I just had an overwhelming feeling that she was going somewhere. I waited, but nothing. Her breathing seemed steady. I glanced at the clock; it was only 5:30. I felt wide awake, although I knew I didn't get much sleep; it took me forever to fall asleep. I just needed some fresh air. Maybe a little walk around the garden. Maybe I'd go bring Wayfarer a carrot or something, if I could find one in the kitchen. I kissed Clary's hair gently and carefully detached myself from her. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of the nightstand drawer and quickly scribbled a quick note. I pulled on a pair of gym shorts, a t-shirt, and sneakers. I hit up the bathroom quickly before I headed out. I passed a number of guards and staff on the floor. I was surprised so many people were up. Several people said good morning, but nobody tried to stop me or anything. I stopped in the kitchen and three women were already busy at work. I reached for the fridge door and got a chorus of _can I make you something to eat Sir_. In no time at all I was heading outside with a mixture of cut up carrots and apples and a nice hot coffee in a travel mug. The coffee was really good. I leisurely walked down to the stables. It wasn't too hot outside and there was a breeze in the air. I could see gray clouds not too far off and was pretty sure we could expect a storm a little later in the day. Wayfarer was already fed and turned out, but he and Blaze were more than happy to have some apples and carrots. It was really nice having him right here where I could just walk over to see him whenever I wanted to. We would never live somewhere in the city we could have a horse and with him boarded so far way it was like I barely saw him. He seemed a little more relaxed today, probably getting adjusted to his surroundings, not that I wanted him to get used to being here, but you can't explain that to a horse. I saw Thomas and Cyril filling water pails in the field and spreading out flacks of hay. They each gave me a smile and quick good morning before they continued on with their choirs. I gave Wayfarer and Blaze the last of the snacks and one more pat for each of them before I cut back through the barn.

It was quiet here. There was none of the hustle and bustle of the day. Vague memories of my childhood kept creeping into my thoughts, a time I had tried so hard to forget. The last years I lived here were the hardest; my father worked so much of the time I felt like I was always alone. Things were different when I was younger though, I could just barely remember, but I was starting to. Maybe it was something about being here again. There was a peace here that I didn't feel in the city. Had things been different I could almost see myself here, in this life. Maybe without the mansion or the maids, but the Lightwoods practically lived in a mansion, not nearly this size, and they did have a woman that came by everyday, did cleaning and cooking. Maybe it was just the peace Clary gave me, with everything that happened yesterday; there was still an overall comfort of falling asleep with her in my arms and walking up with her still there. I was just looking forward to the upcoming chapter of our lives together. I was looking forward to find a place to call home with her. Though I use to love living on campus, something changed. The binge drinking, the drugs, the girls, the craziness, all seemed like a distant part of my life; a distant very stupid part of my life, though I knew it wasn't that long ago. It was only early July, finals were third week of May, and we were partying right after exams finished, before everybody packed up and got the hell out of there, but it seemed like a world away. My priorities changed. I finally realized what mattered. Clary. The life I wanted to have with Clary was all that mattered right now. I sat down on the bottom step leading up to the house. I took the last sip of my coffee and put down the cup as I leaned back on my hands. I looked out at the lake and watched as the sun danced across the water. A small smile ghosted my face as I thought of all the plans Clary and I had for the rest of the summer. I almost forgot where I was as I heard the door to the house close. I looked up behind me and saw Valentine. Well there goes my revere. I looked back towards the lake as he walked down the few steps.

"Just after 6:00 am. It's nice to see you're an early riser, but I'm rather surprised, I hear you were out fairly late. How was your evening?" I shrugged.

"It was a pretty crazy day. I think Clary and I both just needed a little quiet time together." He nodded.

"How are things going so far? Is the suite comfortable? Is the staff hospitable? Is there anything else you require?" There was something about his voice, an eagerness I hadn't noticed when he spoke to me before. I just took a deep breath.

"Everybody's nice and the suite is great." He smiled.

"Does this mean you'll be staying?" I scratched the back of my head and attempted to look a little uncomfortable. Clary and I had talked about it with Michael and right now we were just trying to keep Valentine pacified, but I wasn't supposed to make it look too easy either, Valentine would get suspicious.

"I don't know. I don't' really think yesterday was a good model of what life would be like here, at least I really hope it's not...Just give us a little time to absorb everything." He nodded slowly.

"Where did you go last night when you road Jace?" I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. I had to be careful how much I lied about, I wasn't sure how many cameras he had on the property or how many people were keeping tabs on Clary and I.

"We went to the Wayland Manor House. Why?" He half shrugged in a nonchalant way, but with Valentine I think his line of questioning was very deliberate.

"Just curious." I was somewhat surprised when he took a seat right next to me.

"Being back here, especially the manor house must bring back memories for you. Have things started to look familiar a little?" I shrugged.

"A few things here and there, but it's coming back slow." He nodded.

"What types of things do you remember?" I looked out towards the water and closed my eyes.

"I remember the purple lilacs that use to bloom all around the manor house in the spring…the feeling of fresh cut grass under my bare feet…the taste of eating strawberries right out of the gardens…the smell of the wood burning fireplaces in the fall…the way the property looked covered in snow in the winter…and the symphony of a good summer storm." As if on cue there was a faint rumble in the distance and I opened my eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave a squeeze in a gentle almost caring way.

"Sounds like it's coming back." Valentine said simply. I nodded.

"Yeah." I couldn't help but notice he just left his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you remember much about your father Jace?" I sat forward and rested my elbows on my knees. His hand slid from my shoulder to my upper back, but very smoothly, had it been anybody but Valentine it would seem like almost a natural gesture. I looked down at my hands as I rubbed them together to brush the sand off. I wondered where he was going with this.

"A little."

"Do you wonder why it is I live at this estate and your father lived at a cottage on these very grounds, or do you remember?" I nodded slowly. I clasped my hands together loosely and looked out at the water. I tried to respond how I would have if he had asked me the same thing 24 hours ago.

"I remembered the manor house when I saw it, but when we came here the other day, I didn't remember the manor house was here, on these grounds…" I said hesitantly. I didn't want to get Thomas in trouble, so I tried to remember just what Clary had said Thomas told her the day before yesterday.

"…Clary said…that guy at the barn told her…my father was raised by your…mother?" I said the statement more like it was a question and glanced sideways at Valentine. He nodded as he gave my back a pat. I could hear another faint growl of thunder and the skies were just starting to look a shade darker.

"That's right. My mother raised your father. He was like a brother to me." I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked back down at my hands.

"So you're kind of like an uncle to me?…That's really weird." I shook my head. I could hear him chuckle as his hand grazed down my back in a simple gesture before disappearing.

"In the loosest sense of the word…Actually I saw you very rarely. I lived in Chicago with my family, and your father never once brought you there, though in his defense he was a very busy man. I came home so infrequently and I never went down to the manor house. I really just saw you when the family came home at Christmas, and that wasn't every year. In all honesty I probably only saw you a handful of times as a child." I nodded slowly. Not quiet the same doting uncle it sounded like Luke was.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked softly. I was still looking down at my hands.

"Of course." I looked sideways at him. He was leaning forward at his point too.

"If you were like my uncle, why didn't you take me in after my father died?" I didn't know why I asked. I knew it would never have been a good life, it was exactly what Michael didn't want for me, but it still sort of nagged at me for some reason. He took a deep breath.

"It just didn't work out that way." He said simply. I nodded and looked back down at my hands.

"Oh…stay still…" Of course my first reaction was to sit up when he said that. Valentine's hand swept my shoulder forward and then across my chest twice. My eyes followed his hand, but I couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"There was a little insect. I believe I got it, but it might have fallen in your lap." I found myself lifting the bunched up hem of my t-shirt and shaking it out. I didn't see anything.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now." I muttered. He smiled.

"Do you remember what your father use to do for a living?" I nodded slowly.

"He worked for his…uncle?...At some sort of research plant?" I asked hesitantly. I glanced back up at Valentine. He smirked.

"Very good…His uncle, or my father actually…Do you remember what he _did_ at that plant?" I just furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head slightly.

"I'm not sure." Valentine's smirk turned up further and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I want to ask you something Jace…" There was something in the way he spoke that made me furrow my eyebrows even further. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and squeezed a couple times, not roughly, more like a brief massage. He left his arm resting across my shoulder, his hand gently draped at my neck.

"Is Michael Wayland alive?" I shook my head. Well I didn't expect that one.

"No…He died when I was ten." I said as evenly as I could. He nodded as he took his hand back and rested it in his lap.

"I'm sure you're surprised I asked such a question, but your pulse accelerated exponentially when I asked you if your father was alive and then when you lied to me." All I could think of was _human lie detector_. He put his hand on my neck to feel a difference in my pulse. I could tell he was trying to slip me up, but I already had a cup of coffee, I was good.

"My father isn't alive." I said matter-of-factly. Valentine smirked.

"He was a very talented employee you know?…He specialized in…technical support. He made things work however he'd like them to. For example he could make a couple tweaks so that when you got a phone call on your cell, your car just spontaneously exploded…" I was shocked and I'm sure it was written all over my face. Not because I didn't know that already, but I couldn't believe he just told me that.

"…I see you're surprised…Clarissa has had a recent tragedy in her life and I'd hate to connect that back to your father. That might put a damper on her feelings towards you. Don't you think?" My breath caught for a moment as my heart began to race.

"I…I don't understand…My father died ten years ago…and…and…he wouldn't do something like that." He smirked a very unsettling smirk.

"My personal mechanics confirmed that what befell Clarissa's mother was no accident, and in my business there is always somebody seeking revenge for something…Just a small job really. My boy your father has done so much more than that. You should have seen what he did to the family that took Jonathan from me. That was spectacular, really showing off with that one. He really has a special touch with explosives, though lets keep that one between us men. Clarissa's a little skittish like her mother. Not going to help my cause if she thinks these rumors about the Morgenstern family are true…So you keep me happy by keeping Clarissa close to home, and she never has to know any of our little secrets." I just stared at him for a moment agape. I shook my head slightly.

"Are you trying to blackmail me? I won't be blackmailed. I don't believe you. My father is dead." He looked sinister.

"Now come on, neither one of us truly believes that Jace. I just keep playing over the last day and I really do think you were the target, the thing is…you're still here. Somebody even took the time to rescue that horse of yours. There must be somebody out there watching over you. Then there was the little debacle at the auto repair shop earlier this week, again you appear to have a guardian angle. I've looked into you thoroughly Jace and you just don't know anybody of significance, nobody of the caliber to deal with such things, yet remain invisible. Nobody that is, except your father." I knew he was gauging my reaction, but I was so shocked by this whole conversation I didn't really need to act too much, I just had to watch what I said.

"I don't believe you."

"Just because you don't believe it doesn't make it any less true and I'm rather inclined to think you do believe me. The evidence is all there Jace. Do you think she'll be upset? Clarissa does get awfully upset easily. She holds grudges too. It won't go over well if she finds out." I just furrowed my eyebrows and found myself standing up. I was shaking my head.

"Even if you're telling me the truth, and I don't believe you are, Clary's not going to hold me responsible for something my father did years after I thought he was dead." Valentine nodded still smirking he leaned back on his hands casually. He looked out at the lake as he spoke.

"Let me explain something to you Jace. Listen carefully. I rarely give a person options, so you should feel privileged you have some say in this matter. The only reason I even waste my time with this little negotiation if you will, is that I prefer for Clarissa to be here willingly. Now, I've tried asking you nicely, which is something I rarely do. I tried bribing you handsomely, which is really saying a lot for how highly I value your involvement in this affair. I can blackmail you coldheartedly, which is more of my style, though I find it's very hard to blackmail a person for any extended length of time. Lastly, you can leave, walk away, which I feel is preferable, however I fear for your sake, may have negative repercussions. No matter how you wish to reach a compromise my boy, the end goal is the same. I've decided I would like Clarissa to be an integral part of this family, and therefore she will be. Though I do prefer she stay willingly, she's staying either way. How you fit into this picture is really up to you?" He stood and brushed off his hands before clasping them behind his back. He had a very overconfident look to his face. If I just folded, he'd know something was up. I was cocky and defiant, that's how I was going to play this.

"First of all, I know Clary, you don't, so don't pretend you do because you've spent all of a couple teatimes with her. Clary is just looking for a reason to walk away from you and never look back. All she needs is the smallest shred of evidence that you're the guy her mother warned her about, and I promise you, you'll never see her again. One word from me and she'll run like the wind. Second, you can't blackmail me. I don't believe Michael Wayland is alive and even if he was I don't believe he's killed anybody, and even if he did, I wouldn't expect Clary to blame me any more than I would blame her for all the sins I'm sure you've committed. So the way I see it, you can be nice to me and try to bribe me to keep my mouth shut and get on board, but you really don't have any other options." Though I was trying to act confident, I was trying not to overplay my hand, I had no idea what this guy was capable of. I'd gone head to head with him several times yesterday, but he wasn't this ominous yesterday. He looked almost amused.

"I can't tell if you're attempting to be brave or if you're just stupid. Unfortunately for you, I've been at this much longer than you've even been alive and I have much more leverage. Nice try though. I think you've had your chance at negotiating, but you're really not all that good at it. Maybe in a few years I'll give you some pointers, for now though, this is what's going to happen; you do what I say and I'll let you spend the rest of your life happily with my daughter. From this moment forward, neither you nor Clarissa will be leaving the estate, at least not any time soon, and definitely not permanently. We all live as one big happy family. I'll have an iron clad prenuptial agreement put together by my lawyers, which you will sign without protest. Though, I warn you, you cross me Jace and you might just go missing. You won't be the only one either, Isabelle, Alexander, Simon, Magnus, Jordan, Maia, Robert, Maryse, everybody you've ever touched will share in your fate. I'll even throw in that horse of yours for good measure." I glared daggers at him though my heart was racing in my chest. Any rational not to stir up a hornets nest was gone. Part of me knew I should play nice, get to Clary, and maybe go to Michael, but right now the larger part of me was just completely furious.

"You'd never get away with that. She'd know what you did, she'd leave you." I seethed. He shook his head as he flourished his hand nonchalantly.

"No, I don't think so. I'm rather good at what I do Jace. Her mother didn't seem suspicious in the slightest when her parents died; they never cared too much for me, terrible fire at their house…" I just stared at him agape and he smirked.

"…You know my good friend Lucian didn't seem to make any connection at all to the deaths of his sisters, though…" I couldn't help but gasp.

"…Oops, nearly forgot who I was talking to…that hits a bit too close to home now doesn't it?...In my defense, he spent years panting after my wife, I couldn't just let that go…I don't let things go Jace. I don't_ ever_ let things go, and I won't _ever_ let Clarissa go either. Though, your father was the closest thing I ever had to a brother, and that makes you as close to a nephew as I'll ever have, so I'll give you one more opportunity to leave. The money and check are where I left them. So run along and think of exactly what you want to do. If you are as in love with my daughter as you claim, you better figure out how to convince her that the best thing for the both of you is to remain right here, for I guarantee you she's not stepping foot off this property any time soon, and the only way you're leaving is alone. Now, if you feel the sudden urge to open your mouth and share our little conversation with my daughter, think carefully. You may be the closest thing I have to a nephew, but at the end of the day, you're still a Herondale, say the wrong thing, and you'll find yourself at the bottom of the lake…" I swallowed hard. I had a strong feeling this guy wasn't joking. I didn't even know what to say. I felt completely fucked right now. I wanted to hold Clary in my arms and know she was alight. Suddenly Jordan's suggestion I wear a wire didn't sound that crazy. Like a truck it hit me, Valentine's hand on my shoulder, the almost affectionate way he patted my back, the insect…he was subtly making sure I didn't have a wire.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I took a deep breath as I felt more awake. I wasn't cool, but the heater I had grown accustomed to wasn't next to me warming me up. I stretched my arms out, but when they didn't encounter another body, I opened my eyes. Jace wasn't in bed with me. It took me a second to realize I was at my father's estate, Valentine's estate; I didn't even want to think of that man as my father anymore. I was immediately disappointed. I sat up and glanced around the nightstand and then the bed looking to see if Jace left a note. There on his nightstand was a little scrap of paper.

_Morning Gorgeous,_

_Went for a quick walk down to the stables. Be back soon._

_Love,_

_Jace_

I flipped the paper over, it was blank on the other side. It would have been nice of him to give me an idea when he left, but at least he left a note. I glanced at the clock, it was just about 6:00. Why was he up so early? Why was I up so early? I put the note back in the nightstand drawer and climbed out of bed. I pulled the shades open. I could see the gray skies in the distance and I scowled. It looked like it was going to storm today, which would really suck. I went to the bathroom before heading to the living room area. A little part of me hoped Jace was just watching tv in the other room. I was walking around the suite in merely a red satiny thigh length slip, but it was supposed to be my private suite, right? I jumped when I opened the bedroom door and saw a woman straightening up the throw pillows on the couch.

"Good…Good morning Miss." She stumbled over her words; I'm sure was taken by surprise when she noticed my attire. I quickly closed the bedroom door partway, just sticking my head out.

"Morning." I said hesitantly. She smiled.

"Can I get you anything? Some tea, coffee, breakfast?" The thought of coffee sounded really good. I couldn't help but give a little smile.

"Coffee sounds great." I said timidly. She smiled.

"Excellent. I'll be right back." She was out of the room immediately. I shut the bedroom door and went over to my purse that was on the bureau. I was thankful last night when I found out Izzy brought my purse here; it had my birth control in it. I took my pill last night, but didn't take the time to really look through my purse. It wasn't actually one I normally carried. It was much bigger than my usual purse; it was closer to a sack. I dumped the contents on the bureau and smiled when I noticed she shoved my colored pencils and a new sketch book into the bag. She could be so thoughtful sometimes. I wondered if she got a new sketchbook because she was afraid it would get taken away from me or looked through, or something. Just because I was stuck here didn't mean I had to mope around. I grabbed the sketchbook and pencils and quickly surveyed a few of the other items. Izzy's idea of necessities: a small see-through makeup case with a handful of makeup and a few bottles of nail polish; a couple pushup bras; a few pairs of thongs; a couple satin and lace slips; my bottle of grapefruit shampoo in a Ziploc bag; a handful of condoms; a toothbrush; and a one pound box of junior mints. How could she think I didn't have a toothbrush? I had a feeling those junior mints were more for Jace than me. I stopped my survey and just chucked everything back in my purse, shy of the junior mints, I left those on the bureau for Jace. She was such a sweetheart when she wanted to be. I walked over to the bed and tucked myself back in leaning up against three pillows I had propped against the headboard. I was on the side Jace slept on the previous night, the side closest to the window, though I was still probably a good ten or so feet away from that wall, this room was huge. I had the blankets pulled up to my chest and I flipped the sketchpad open to the first page. I pulled my knees up to use like a table and grabbed a black colored pencil. I wasn't sure if it was the pencil I had chosen or just the memory that nagged at me, but I soon found myself drawing a picture of Jonathan, starting with his eyes. There was a knock on my door and the maid came in with my coffee. It was so nice to be delivered coffee in bed; I'd never had service like this my entire life. I asked her to just leave the bedroom door open when she left; I figured Jace would be back soon anyway.

I felt like I had gotten the eyes just right, and the jaw line, that strong Morgenstern jaw line like Valentine. I had the eyebrows and the nose, and I really simplified the hair and his ears, but right now I just had a line where his mouth was supposed to be. I couldn't picture his mouth right, probably because I spent so much time looking at his eyes. I heard the bedroom door shut and didn't even bother taking my eyes off my sketch pad as I just barely registered Jace out of my peripheral vision sauntering up to my side.

"Looks like me." I jumped and let out with a scream to the sound of Jonathan's voice. My black pencil was projected across the room, and my box of colored pencils and sketchpad went flying across the bed as I held the blankets tighter to my neck. My heart felt like a stamped the way it was pounding in my chest. I snapped my head to Jonathan with a glare on my face; he was smirking and chuckling a little.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said simply. His hands were clasped behind his back and he was close to me, so close, his legs almost touched the edge of the bed. He had on a pair of tan cargo shorts and a black t-shirt he wore untucketd; as oppose to everything I had seen him in previously, he looked pretty normal right now.

"What are you doing here?" I scolded. He just smirked further.

"I just wanted to see you. I saw the maid bring you coffee, so I figured you were up. Low and behold, you are." I just glared at him.

"Don't you knock?" I snapped. He shrugged.

"You didn't lock the door to the suite and your bedroom door was wide open." I furrowed my eyebrows at him, and couldn't help noticing my bedroom door wasn't opened any longer, he had closed it.

"The door to the suite has a lock?" He chuckled.

"Yes, and if you lock that door, a little red light goes on outside your suite to tell the maids you wish not to be disturbed."

"Hump…Good to know." I muttered.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go for a walk outdoors with me, but it looks like rain." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Why would I want to go for a walk with you?" He looked amused.

"I had rather hoped we could talk a bit, get to know each other. I'm not really supposed to be in this wing, so if my father finds out I'm here, it won't go over very well." I believed that.

"Jonathan I don't even think we're supposed to talk to each other." He nodded.

"That's why I wanted to go for a walk outdoors. Much of the estate is well monitored, but I know how to sneak out without anyone noticing." I rolled my eyes.

"Well like you said, it's going to rain." He sat on the edge of the bed and I slid over slightly. He glanced down and back up towards me in almost a bashful way.

"I could stay here, you could send the maids away if they come." Well that definitely was a bad idea.

"I don't think so Jonathan. I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea." He took a deep breath. The amused look was fading into a more serious expression.

"Can I ask you why you wish to marry Jace?" Ok, this was definitely a bad line of questioning.

"I love Jace." I said simply. He nodded as he looked down at his hands that were clasped together in his lap.

"Do you know that he's not really a Wayland, not by blood? He's a Herondale, his biological father was a Herondale. Have you ever heard of the family?" Yeah this was definitely not a conversation I needed to be having with Jonathan.

"Yeah, I mean I knew his biological father was a Herondale. He doesn't ever talk about his biological family though." Jonathan nodded.

"I can imagine why, it's not a very respectable family." I sighed loudly.

"Well he was raised by Lightwoods, and they're a pretty respectable family I believe." He nodded.

"True, but some things run blood deep…" He took a deep breath. I just rolled my eyes.

"…You know my life used to be perfect. I had everything I wanted. There was nothing I could think of that would make my life more full. Then I first saw you out by the stables and I find myself thinking about you all the time. I do wish it would stop. I can't focus on anything, I can't concentrate at all. I nearly lost a hand yesterday while fencing. I feel odd. I constantly feel weak. I don't like the way you make me feel. When I'm near you though, there's an exhilaration I've never felt before, and I find myself drawn back to you, no matter how many times my father tells me to stay away." He looked up at me with desire in his eyes, and the look was extremely unsettling.

"Jonathan, I'm getting married to Jace. I'm sorry." He looked annoyed.

"I am well aware that you are engaged. You're not married yet!..." He snapped.

"…You could give me a chance, just some time to get to know you, just one chance. I just want to spend some more time with you. If after that you're still dead set on marrying your fiancé, so be it." His words were gentle and almost sounded like he was pleading. I was shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm in love with Jace and you won't change my mind." He stood up quickly, his fists balled at his sides, he looked pissed.

"You're so frustrating. You have no idea what you're doing to me. Do you think I like this? Well I don't. Whatever you did, whatever you're doing, you need to stop it. You need to make it go away. You're driving me insane. You did something and I'm not leaving until you undo it." I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't work like that. I didn't do anything to you." He took an exasperated breath.

"Then what cruel ailment do you suppose I'm inflicted with?" I scoffed.

"Jonathan-" He reached down and snatched up my sketchpad as though he just remembered it and I found myself reaching for it, the covers falling away. He was quicker though. He was examining the drawing as he spoke.

"You act as though you are completely indifferent towards me, yet you can't deny this drawing is a likeness?" I rolled my eyes, yeah that probably was going to be hard to explain.

"It's not like that." I muttered.

"You think of me. On some level you must wonder. I could give you anything you ever dreamed of Clary. Just give me a single chance to prove it to you." He put the picture down and looked up at me. He gasped slightly and just stared. That craving look of lust thick in his eyes. I really didn't like that look. I was suddenly aware I had dropped the blankets and snatched them back up to my chest.

"Can I help you?" I said sarcastically. He had a slight smirk.

"Is that your normal attire for drawing?" I rolled my eyes.

"I just got up…You know what? It's none of your business…Let me make this clear. I don't have feeling for you like that. Nothing will ever happen between us. I'm engaged to Jace." He scowled.

"You say you don't have feelings for me, but I don't believe that. I can't believe you affect me as you do and I have no similar effect on you. As for your affianced, where is he now? I find it hard to believe you have the level of esteem for him you claim to yet you sit idly and draw as opposed to rush to his side. Had I such a beautiful young woman, I would not leave her unattended." I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me he barely does, but I think he went for a walk down to the stables. He should be back soon. I bet he'll be really excited to see you." I said the last part very sarcastically. Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Do you mean to tell me you share the same sleeping quarters?" Oh god not him too. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah." I said lazily.

"My father is usually rather strict in regards to such matters, but you are merely guests, I imagine it's difficult to enforce such a thing."

"Believe me he's tried." I muttered. Some of the anger left Jonathan's face and he sat down on the edge of the bed. He was looking into my eyes, but more like he was trying to read me.

"Then our time together is limited." I could hear the disappointment in Jonathan's voice, though he really had no idea how limited our time together really was. Michael didn't just want to kill Valentine, he wanted to kill Jonathan too, and besides the fact Jonathan hated Jace with a passion, which seemed more understandable now, he was my brother, and I really wondered if he was being dealt with fairly. I felt bad, really bad. Maybe Michael was being unreasonable just throwing him in with Valentine. He was branded as deserving of death by association. Will thought he had something to do with his sister's death, but that was the only story that directly related to Jonathan, and Will wasn't even sure what happened. I kind of did want to spend time with Jonathan, get to know him; maybe he was worth making an exception for.

"Maybe we can go for a walk later." I said softly. Jonathan smiled and before I knew it he had reached out his hand and placed it on the back of my neck as he crushed his lips to mine. I pushed off of his chest and pulled back.

"Jonathan!" I snapped. He looked offended.

"I thought…You said…" I rolled my eyes.

"I said maybe we can go for a walk." I snapped.

"Yes but…I thought…" I took a deep breath.

"No. Whatever you thought is wrong." I said firmly. He looked frustrated.

"You're being stubborn, but you can't deny you felt something." I rolled my eyes.

"I felt nothing." I said matter-of-factly. Maybe I could have been a little kinder. He made an irritated noise.

"You're just saying that because you wish to remain loyal to Jace. You're denying your feelings for me." I started to shake my head. He looked like he was searching my face.

"No-" Before I knew it he crushed his lips to mine again his hands holding my face firmly in place. I kept my mouth still and shut as I pushed his chest. He was unyielding and I moved my hand up to physically place it between our mouths. He pulled away, but left his hands cradling my face.

"God Jonathan stop that you're my brother!" I snapped. He dropped his hands from my face and his eyes got wide as he sat up. Oh well, nothing I could do now, and I really warned Valentine.

"What?" He snapped. I took a deep breath.

"Jonathan I wanted to tell you, but father was adamant-" I started delicately. He put his hands back on both my cheeks as he cut me off. He was looking at me with a crazy intensity.

"Clary, be very specific, what exactly were you told, are you my sister or are you Valentine's daughter?" There was a quick little knock on the door and Jonathan dropped his hands from my face. The maid that had given me coffee earlier opened the door.

"More coffee-" She looked startled and I nearly thought she was going to drop the coffee pot.

"Jonathan-" She started, but he cut her off abruptly,

"Shut up." He snapped. He quickly returned the same intense gaze to me, his hands back on my face.

"Clary?' He asked expectantly. I was suddenly connecting the pieces, those eyes that didn't go with the picture in my head.

"Your sister." I said hesitantly. The door to the bedroom closed and we both looked back to see the maid had gone.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I was in shock, just standing there; neither of us speaking. I felt like the weather mirrored everything going on, though it had started as a peaceful day with clear blue skies, now the skies had become gray, and the rumbles of thunder once few and far between were becoming more prominent; it was going to be a stormy day in more than one way. Valentine's cell phone range and something about his whole demeanor changed. There was almost a look of distress that ghosted his face before he reached for the phone. He pulled it out quickly and I couldn't help but see the simple text.

_He knows._

He turned back towards the house and one hand reached out and grabbed my upper arm swiftly as he roughly yanked me up the stairs. The first drop of rain landed on my bare arm. There was a tension in his body that was completely foreign to anyway I had ever seen him act previously.

"Now listen very closely Jace…" Valentine said softly, but firmly. He towed me through the doors and down the hallway, though for some reason I had no urge to pull away, except for the fact the amount of force he was using to hold my arm was really unnecessary and somewhat painful.

"…You wanted to know why I haven't told Jonathan about Clarissa, well you just might find out…It may be hard for you to believe, but my daughter's best interest is of the utmost importance to me. If we have nothing else in common I would imagine we have that. It is crucial that you keep your antagonistic mouth shut and no matter what I say, you mustn't contradict me. Do you understand?" He was walking much quicker than normal; we twisted and turned through the halls. I just furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion. The look he cast me sideways was severe and extremely menacing. He shook my arm hard. I could hear footsteps and I glanced behind me. I could see Starkweather walking hastily towards us but Valentine never turned or acknowledged him.

"Do you understand?" His words were sharp and venomous. Between his demeanor, what he had just said, and the look on his face, I felt like I really should cooperate, at least for the time being.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"The word is Yes, not _Yeah!_" He said curtly and finally released my arm as we approached the staircases. I couldn't believe how fast Valentine was moving, he even took the stairs two at a time. He was practically running. Of course he had said enough at this point that I really wasn't about to stop walking with him. Starkweather caught up to us surprisingly fast. For a shorter man he was unexpectedly quick.

"Where?" Valentine snapped.

"Master suite Sir." Starkweather said almost hesitantly. Valentine made an irritated noise.

"Lock down the wing!" Valentine snapped. Starkweather simply nodded.

"Already done Sir." My mind was working quickly to piece the few things I knew together. This involved Jonathan I just knew it, and from what I gathered he now knew Clary was his sister, and we were heading to the master suite on the third floor, east wing, mine and Clary's suite. Between the urgency in how Valentine acted, and the number of guards we passed as we spilled out of the stairwell onto the third floor up until we reached the bedroom door, I was unquestionably on high alert. We had to have passed about twenty guards and there had to be an additional half a dozen guards outside the master suite door alone, not to mention two more just inside the doorway. The bedroom door was closed and that's where the talking was coming from; it wasn't yelling or screaming, but it was sharp. Valentine opened the door swiftly and walked into the hostile situation. Clary was sitting up in bed with the blankets pulled up to her chest. I could just see the cherry red spaghetti straps to her lingerie showing. The look on her face wasn't anger, but compassion. Jonathan on the other hand looked fuming. He was standing in front of the bureau and when we walked in he dropped a partially filled bag on top of the bureau. I could tell by the open drawers that he was putting Clary's clothes in the bag.

"Jonathan-" Valentine started, but not harshly, almost in a calming tone, but Jonathan pointed his finger at Clary as we walked in, cutting Valentine off.

"My sister? She's my sister?" Jonathan snapped in an elevated tone. Valentine raised his arms partway, palms down, in a gesture that clearly meant calm down as he took a couple steps into the room.

"Now Jonathan we can talk about this-" Jonathan shoved a few more of Clary's things in the bag as he cut Valentine off.

"When were you going to tell me?" Valentine's face was a shear mask, completely unreadable.

"This is a very complicated situation Jonathan." Jonathan stopped packing and looked back up at Valentine.

"You _were_ going to tell me weren't you?" Jonathan snapped.

"We can talk about this in my office." Jonathan shook his head.

"Answer me! Is she my sister?" Valentine took a deep breath.

"Yes. Clarissa is your sister." Jonathan looked livid.

"I had a sister and you never told me! How could you keep this from me?" Jonathan was talking in an elevated tone, not full out yelling, but borderline. Valentine shook his head.

"I had no idea Clarissa existed up until just a couple months ago." Jonathan took an exasperated breath as he looked from Clary to Valentine.

"Months! You knew for months!" He seethed. Jonathan looked flustered and completely pissed off. He ran his hand through his hair. He took another frustrated breath and narrowed his eyes at Valentine as though he was trying to read his face, but Valentine gave nothing away. Jonathan turned back to shoving Clary's clothes in a bag.

"Jonathan what is it that you think you're doing?" Valentine asked rather monotone. Though he had taken a couple steps in the room I couldn't help but notice he didn't approach Jonathan, nor did he once acknowledge Clary, though she and I had exchanged a number of puzzled looks with each other.

"Clary is moving to my wing where I can watch over her." Jonathan snarled in the same frustrated tone.

"The house is filled with guards, whatever will you be watching for?" Valentine said as he crossed his arms. The blatant aggression seemed to be at bay, but Jonathan was still clearly hostile. Jonathan cast me a cold vicious look.

"I don't want_ him_ anywhere near her." He growled. I took a step towards Jonathan and he dropped what he was doing in a confrontational way, but Valentine swiftly put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from advancing.

"Jonathan, he's my fiancé." Clary said softly as she made to move. Jonathan turned his head towards her. I couldn't see the look he cast her, but she froze and looked taken aback.

"No sister of mine is marrying a Herondale!" Jonathan snarled through clenched teeth. My fists clenched at my sides and I attempted another step, but Valentine's hand was firm on my shoulder.

"Though your display of brotherly protectiveness is commendable, Clarissa has yet to decide if she wishes to even live here with us." Jonathan cast Valentine a dark look. I found his statement odd, but I wasn't about to argue. I figured this was part of the whole, go with the flow and keep your mouth shut thing he wanted me to do.

"I wonder where her apprehension lies?…" Jonathan said sarcastically. He turned his gaze to Clary.

"…I'm not letting you out of my site." He said gently. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Jonathan I-" Valentine cut her off.

"This is Clarissa's decision, not ours. However long her stay with us may be, her and Jace will remain in this suite." There was a malicious look in Jonathan's eyes. He took a step closer to me. Valentine pulled me back a half a step closer to him, his hand still on my shoulder. I found it so odd, Valentine, the same guy that was threatening me moments ago, the same guy that wanted me to be in a separate bedroom from Clary, suddenly was defending me, and defending us sharing a suite. I couldn't figure out his angle.

"It's time for you to go." Jonathan seethed as he crossed his arms over his chest. His hands were balled so tightly in fists they were turning white. My fisted hands were clenching and unclenching at my side. Not that I thought I could bet Jonathan in a fight, but I felt I could at least get a few good swings in. I wasn't a coward. I wasn't going to back down to him just because I was pretty certain he could kick my ass. Though, Valentine's fingers biting painfully into my shoulder were reminding me to keep my mouth shut.

"Jonathan, I knew this would upset you. You need to come to grips with the fact they are getting married." Another odd statement for Valentine to be making.

"NO! He's a Herondale!" Jonathan growled.

"He wasn't raised as one and he has no connection to the Herondale family." Jonathan's dagger gaze was unrelenting.

"He does. He's been hanging around William." Valentine shook his head slightly.

"They've just been introduced, a fleeting acquaintance I assure you. I shall see to it that both Clarissa and Jace are well enough informed as to why that association has no future." Jonathan and I just stared each other down.

"No. He's a Herondale by blood. I won't have it!...Leave while you can still walk." Jonathan snarled. My feet tried to advance, but Valentine was extremely strong.

"We're engaged. Leave him alone Jonathan." Clary's voice sounded more like she was pleading than anything else. Jonathan turned his gaze back to Clary, I couldn't see his face, but she shrank back slightly.

"If I'm informed correctly, and I nearly always am, your engagement is recent and your courtship almost nonexistent…" He turned his daunting gaze to me.

"…I know more about you than you'll ever know, and without diminishing the integrity of my sister, I do wish to acknowledge that one need not marry a girl that one _dates_ more than once!" The way he accentuated the word _dates_ it was pretty clear he was using it as a euphemism. I was getting to the point I was literally biting my tongue, of course every word that came out of Jonathan's mouth caused Valentine's fingers to dig further into my shoulder. I would definitely have a hand shaped bruise there later.

"How dare you-" Clary started as she sat up in bed abruptly, kneeling upright, the blankets dropping to the bed, her hands on her hips. She had one of her, _if looks could kill_ glares. The thigh length red satiny slip she was wearing was not going to help this situation though. Jonathan snapped his head to her as he cut her off.

"Enough! One day you'll realize this is for your own good…" He turned his menacing gaze back to me.

"…Had you not been a Herondale, you still wouldn't be nearly good enough for my sister." He snarled. Those fingers just kept burrowing painfully into my shoulder. Though, the anger boiling inside me was definitely offset by the fighting urge to recoil from Valentine.

"Jonathan!..." Valentine snapped.

"…This tantrum has gone on long enough…They're getting married. That's final. This is not open to discussion." Valentine said evenly. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at Valentine.

"Why are you defending him? He's a Herondale. Why are you so adamant they marry? Clary hasn't said more than two words to defend herself and I'm beginning to think Jace has laryngitis..." Valentine just looked at Jonathan with the same unreadable mask. Jonathan turned his dagger gaze back to me.

"…You certainly don't act like a Herondale; they're known to be much more courageous. Yet you seem quite comfortable hiding in my father's shadow. Unable to fight your own battles? How chivalrous you are. Won't even defend the woman you claim to love?" I couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Come on Jonathan. Is it really because I'm a Herondale that you're so pissed off? Having trouble coming to grips with reality? You're falling for her, but she'll never be yours." I didn't think it was possible, but Jonathan's face darkened. He looked murderous. I was pretty sure I hit the nail right on the head. He took another half a step closer. I also didn't think it was possible for Valentine's fingers to dig any further into my shoulder as he held me back.

"She'll never be yours either." Jonathan snarled coldly. He looked sadistic. I just smirked back at him.

"She already is…in _every_ way." I said heavily. Valentine's hand, firm on my shoulder, attempting to cut off all circulation to my arm, made it nearly impossible for me to do anything but duck as Jonathan's fist flew towards my face. Not only was Valentine incredibly strong, but he must have been well trained in fighting. His hand reached out lightening fast and grabbed Jonathan's quickly approaching fist before it connected with my face. In a swift move he twisted Jonathan's arm and spun him around as his hand came off my shoulder. In a blink of an eye both of Jonathan's arms were being pinned behind his back, as Valentine pushed him hard up against the wall. It was rather impressive to watch. Jonathan's teeth were clenched, his jaw set, he looked in pain, not to mention he likely was a tad bit embarrassed. Clary was still kneeling on the bed, her hands thrown up to her mouth as she gasped. I personally had to suppress a chuckle. When Valentine spoke his voice was a low growl, though Clary would never had been able to hear him, I could.

"I've put up with this outburst for far too long. You'll do well to remember your place. You feel entitled to answers, but you're not. Your recent conduct does not nearly meet the standards of that which I raised you. You requested earlier I not frighten our guests, I must insist the same from you. I don't doubt your ability to overcome Jace, so do refrain yourself from demonstrating the obvious. Whether or not your sister knows it; both Jace and she will be living here, so it may take a bit for everybody to adapt to the new living arrangements, but I must ask that you go out of your way to set a good example. I understand Jace's personality can be abrasive at the best of times, but should you lay a single finger on the boy, I'll break every bone in your arm…" Valentine pulled upward slightly on the higher of Jonathan's arms, and Jonathan visibly clenched his teeth hard, in obvious pain.

"…He's very soon to be your brother-in-law, so I will expect you to act cordial, and if you _must _insist on knowing why despite his terribly undesirable heritage and their ever so brief courtship I'm adamantly supporting their matrimony, it has little to do with my negligible regard for the young man, and everything to do with propriety. It was deeply instilled in me that one need be hastily married if one is expecting a child…" I tried not to look too shocked at Valentine's suggestion that Clary was pregnant. Jonathan definitely looked like he was stunned.

"…Though, should you breathe a word of that to anyone, you'll find yourself consuming all of your meals out of a straw until after she delivers the baby..." Valentine repositioned Jonathan's hands roughly so he was holding both of Jonathan's in one of his. I couldn't imagine Valentine's grasp could really be that much stronger than Jonathan's, but I really had no idea. Valentine gently patted Jonathan's hip, hardly noticeable. He dropped his voice lower when he spoke this time, but I could still just barely make out what he was saying.

"…You come back to this wing again, you'll be in trouble. You come back to this wing again armed; you'll be in _pain..._" Valentine finally released his hold on Jonathan and took a step back. Jonathan looked completely guarded, no emotion at all on his face as he turned around. He rubbed his wrists that were clearly red and possibly starting to bruise.

"…Now. Why don't you go to the Martial Arts training room and let out some of that pent-up aggression?" Valentine said in a very patronizing tone. Jonathan's eyes darted briefly to Clary's. She looked in complete shock, though I really doubted she heard any of the exchange. Then Jonathan's eyes rested on me briefly, still a guarded emotionless mask. His eyes fell to Valentine's ever so briefly before he shifted his gaze to the floor submissively. He walked out of the room, but when I looked behind me I couldn't help but notice how a swarm of silent guards waited in the living room and as Jonathan left they all surrounded him and left as well.

"Jace do fill her in discreetly, you now have pretenses to uphold. I'll have a prenuptial agreement here by late afternoon and a Justice of the Peace here before dinner." Valentine took a step towards the door.

"What?" Clary and I both said simultaneously.

"You want us to get married_ today_?" I was fairly confused right now.

"Yes, that would be the general idea. Did you have other plans that would necessitate you to reschedule?" I was speechless. He just looked at me expectantly. This guy was like dealing with somebody with multiple personalities.

"I don't understand." Clary said as she shook her head slowly. Valentine glanced back at her and seemed to take a double take. I wondered if he really could have been paying so close of attention to Jonathan that he never once noticed what Clary had on.

"Do cover-up Clarissa. You may be in your bedroom, but you're well underdressed for company…" Clary dropped to her ass and pulled the blankets up to her chin with a scowl. Valentine shifted his gaze to me. He had an annoyed look on his face at this point. I was really leaning towards he never saw what Clary had on before.

"…I had rather thought when we spoke earlier you made clear your intentions of staying here. Seeing you're so persistent about this…living arrangement…" He flourished his hand between Clary in bed and me standing next to him.

"…I'd like some piece of mind. You made clear you wanted a small wedding, and you can't get much smaller than us three and a Justice of the Peace. We can have a larger reception at a later date where all of your friends are welcome to attend. However, if you're second guessing the marriage, feel free to enjoy the comforts of your own separate bedrooms. If you'd like my opinion, I've become unexpectedly partial to this predicament. Having Jace in your room appears to be a significant deterrent for Jonathan. Though I'm rather surprised he disobeyed me in the first place, both times he came into this room it was when Jace was out." I was shaking my head slightly.

"I kind of thought that what you just said to him would be a pretty big deterrent." Valentine shrugged.

"He's highly unlikely to attempt to trespass again while I'm home, but I spend a great deal of the time away from the estate and he's rather cunning when he so wishes. It also doesn't help matters that the guards tend to be a bit apprehensive when it comes to Jonathan."

"I don't get it. I got the impression you were more concerned that Jonathan would hurt me than you were worried about him getting to Clary. Now you're saying I'm a deterrent for Jonathan to come here. What's that suppose to mean?" Valentine took a deep breath as he took a step forward clamping his hand down on my shoulder. I was silently thankful it wasn't the shoulder he previously tried to destroy. He looked me dead in the eye with an interesting expression.

"You're a bright boy Jace. I think you can figure it out." He went to take another step, as he dropped his arm, but I quickly reciprocated the gesture and put my hand on his shoulder.

"For arguments sake, let's say I'm not that bright. Are you suggesting that you think Jonathan will make a play for Clary?" Valentine took a deep breath and looked towards the ceiling before he returned his eyes to mine.

"We don't want that now do we." He said simply. I shook my head.

"He knows she's his sister. I don't understand. I thought you were concerned he'd come and kick my ass." Valentine half shrugged.

"With Jonathan you never know how he'll react to something. He quiet certainly didn't reacted to learning about Clarissa the way I would have anticipated." I was still shaking my head.

"She's. His. Sister." I slowly annunciated each word. Valentine just nodded slowly.

"I believe I have a lawyer to contact, you must excuse me." He said simply as he took a step forward. My arm dropped from his shoulder. I just shook my head slowly and watched as he walked away. He was such a whack job. I locked the door before I walked over to Clary. She just had the oddest look on her face; she looked somewhere between deep in thought and scared. I sat on the edge of the bed and she scrambled right over to me and threw her arms around my neck tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I kicked my sneakers off. She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck, and she was trembling. I rubbed her back gently. I wanted to talk to her, not just about what just happened, but about everything that was going on, though I could hear Thomas's words in the back of my head telling me nowhere in the house was safe to talk. I repositioned us both in the bed, covering us up with the blankets. We were facing each other, my arms tightly around her, my chin gently resting on her head. I held her for a long time. With everything else going on I hadn't noticed the weather had gotten increasingly worse. A bright flash of lightening had me glancing towards the open shades. I watched as rain pelted the window. It was pouring, there was no way we were going outside anytime soon, which meant we couldn't talk about this, and more importantly, we couldn't talk to Michael about this either.

After a couple silent hours went by, quite literally, the storm outside finally died down some, but still not enough to go outside. I finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong Clary?" I said softly. Though, I felt like it was a stupid question to ask. She took an exasperated breath.

"I just feel like everything is about to change." I nodded slightly.

"Well, honey it is, but how much is really up to you. If you decide you want your father to be part of your life you can't expect things to stay the same." Though I'm sure this isn't the answer she wanted, it was almost more of an act than anything else. I still couldn't be sure we weren't being listened to. Things were going to change all right, but the outcome would depend entirely on how the next few days went. I kissed her hair. She looked up at me and gently laid her hand against my cheek. I gazed into those beautiful green eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Jace, I know my life will change if Valentine is a part of it, but I'm afraid things will change between _us_." I brought my lips to hers gently and kissed her.

"We're getting married…today it looks like…" I couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped, but it was more of an uncomfortable laugh than anything else. Her face fell and she looked a little upset.

"…and you're expecting…apparently…" My face scrunched up slightly and she just furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"…I don't know…your father told Jonathan you were…I have no idea why…" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She took a deep breath and her bottom lips pouted out. She closed her eyes for a long moment and I brought my lips to hers again. As I pulled away I leaned my forehead against hers. She opened her eyes and she looked sad. I put my hand to her cheek and she leaned into it.

"…but listen…we _are_ getting married, whether it's today or next week or next year…and we _will_ have kids…some day…of course things are going to change between us. That doesn't mean it's a bad thing." She smiled slightly.

"Clary I love you so much." I said softly. Her lips curved up a little more.

"I love you too Jace." She said quietly. I brought my lips to hers for another soft kiss.

"Nothing else matters." I whispered. She brought her lips to mine again. She took a deep breath.

"Do you want to know why Jonathan hates you so much?" Clary looked up at me; there was a strained look in her eyes. I looked down at her and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is that what's bothering you, Jonathan?" I said softly.

"He thinks he's in love with me." She muttered quietly. I half shrugged.

"Well too bad." I said sarcastically. I smirked. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her softly. When I pulled away there was a look of concern on her face.

"Remember when we went horseback riding and you told me you loved me and no matter how much I tried to reason with you that I didn't have feelings for you, you wouldn't listen to me? You were so confident, so blinded by your feelings, I felt like you would have moved the moon and the stars to prove to me you loved me." I smiled.

"You _did _love me." She rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but you didn't…Would you have eventually given up if I didn't breakdown?" I shook my head.

"Never…I would have done anything." I said softly. Her face fell.

"That's what I'm worried about…Except you have boundaries." She said softly. I furrowed my eyebrows at her and shook my head.

"I don't understand honey." She just shook her head and rested it against my chest.

"Jace, I don't think Jonathan has boundaries." I took a deep breath.

"Honey, are you afraid he's going to do something to you." She shook her head.

"No. I'm afraid he's going to do something to _you_." I kissed her hair.

"Clary, just give him a little time for it to sink in that you're his sister. Just the fact alone that you're his sister and your father kept it from him has to be huge, and if he really thinks he was falling for you, then that's got to be a huge slap in the face…"

"…Don't worry about me alright, I'm a big boy, I'll be fine. Everything seems crazy right now, but before you know it we'll be curled up in my bed laughing about all of this." She made a small almost amused noise. Of course I left out the key difference that by _my bed _I meant the cottage, not here, but I hoped she got the idea. I didn't know if I believed that though. I kissed her hair and held her tightly; her forehead still against my chest.

Another half hour of silence passed as I watched the gentle constant rain fall outside. I picked up my head just enough to see the clock, it was just after 11:00. I was definitely starting to get hungry. I squeezed my arms around Clary again.

"Hey…" She picked up her head and looked at me.

"…No more sulking alright. I know Jonathan is upsetting you. I'll go talk to your father and see if there is anything he can do about this. Why don't you take a shower and get dressed. We'll go have some lunch and then find something to do on a rainy day. There's got to be something worth doing in this place." She nodded slowly, but her eyes still looked troubled. I gave her another soft kiss before I jumped in the shower. About ten minutes later I was showered and dressed, I have no idea why girls can't get ready quicker. I gave Clary another gentle kiss before she got into the shower and I headed out to find Valentine. Suddenly I was having flashbacks of our last conversation. A chill went through my body. I just prayed as long as we were here at the estate he would give me a break. I wasn't even to the stairwell before I saw Starkweather. This guy was everywhere.

"How are you doing Sir?" He said formally. It felt off. He usually referred to me as Mr. Wayland or occasionally Jace.

"Fine. I was actually looking for Valentine, do you know where he is?" He simply inclined his head.

"Certainly Sir. In his office. I can show you the way." It didn't take long to weave our way down to the second floor and to Valentine's office. Starkweather knocked once and opened the door a crack.

"Mr. Wayland is here to see you Sir."

"Let him in…" Valentine motioned for me to come over. Unlike the other day, he actually had on a pair of reading glasses which he removed as I came into the room. He put the glasses on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"…Have a seat…" He flourished his hand in a gesture for me to sit. I took a seat across from him.

"…Eager to review the prenuptial agreement?…I'm afraid I'm still waiting for my attorneys to fax the documents over." I shook my head.

"No…I wanted to talk to you about Jonathan…" I started hesitantly. He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"…Clary's pretty upset about some of the things he said to her earlier. I was just wondering if there's anything you can do." He exhaled.

"Would you care to elaborate?" He said simply. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"I…ah…he seems to think he's in love with her."

"Hump…That's rather unexpected…What do you suggest I do?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Something." He nodded.

"I see…Well if anything more precise comes to mind, do let me know." I shook my head.

"She's afraid he's going to do something. I don't know what, but something." He leaned forward against the desk resting on his crossed arms.

"I can send fifty guards to your wing Jace, would that appease you?" I took a deep breath.

"Yeah….or maybe just like half a dozen to stand in front of our door." I said simply. He furrowed his eyebrows at me and sat back again.

"I had rather thought you didn't wish to live like you were in a prison." I shrugged.

"She's worried something's going to happen, and if the guards don't seem to care what Jonathan does, than maybe enough of them-" He cut me off.

"I never said that Jace, I said they were apprehensive when it comes to Jonathan. Do you know the minute Jonathan was escorted out of your suite he immobilized ten of my guards before he left the wing on his own; he broke three of my guards' arms and one man's leg. I could put fifty men on that wing, and if he really wants to get to Clarissa, he will."

"So she's in more danger here than she was before!" I snapped. Valentine took an exasperated breath.

"I have no indication he means her harm…Jonathan lacks all resemblance of humanity, I had rather thought he'd remain indifferent to her as long as he knew not who she was. He's never been so concerned with my affairs before, I couldn't begin to imagine the reason he was so interested in you particularly is because he believes he holds a high regard for Clarissa…I've never had a sister and it's been such a long time since I had a significant other. You have both, so you're the most knowledgeable on this subject. We'll put you in Jonathan's shoes, how would you defend your sister's honor, how far would you go to protect the woman you love?" I sat back in my chair. Clary wasn't afraid Jonathan would hurt me, she was afraid he was going to try to kill me. I didn't even respond before Valentine spoke again.

"Yes, that's my concern too…Now what to do with you." I gave Valentine an incredulous look.

"What do you mean?" He took a deep breath.

"I can't very well have you wondering around the estate, Jonathan's just going to kill you, Clarissa will be devastated." I was out of here. I stood up from my seat.

"Jace sit down." I shook my head.

"I don't think so."

"Perhaps it would be better if you left the estate, just for the time being-" I cut him off.

"I'd rather take my chances and stay with Clary!" I snapped. I walked around the chair towards the door.

"Don't take this the wrong way Jace, but I will have you escorted off the property if need be…" He stood up as I reached for the doorknob. It was locked. I couldn't open it, but there also appeared to be no way to unlock it either.

"…I assure you this is for your protection and not as a punishment…" A bookcase on the wall to the left of me opened, much like I had seen that first day in the library.

"Guards!" Valentine said in a stern authoritative voice I hadn't heard him use before. Four men walked into the room, this didn't look good. I darted my eyes to Valentine's. I'm sure I looked pretty irate right now. I was quickly going into fight or flight mode and even though I was pretty confident I couldn't take these guys, it didn't mean I wasn't willing to try.

"Please escort the young man discretely off the premises." I was starting to wonder if the whole act earlier was for Clary's sake. Maybe he just wanted it to look like he was siding with us so when I disappeared he could make it look like he hadn't been involved. I had a really bad feeling if I went with these guys, I wasn't going to just end up safely off the premises, nor did I have any intention of leaving Clary here by herself. The guards wore firm well disciplined masks. They looked terribly unsettling. I really didn't think I could take them, but I had my hands fisted at my sides ready and waiting. I darted my eyes between the men just waiting for somebody to make a move. Valentine walked around his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jace, you need not be so confrontational." I glared at Valentine.

"Can we rough him up boss?" One of the guys asked with a smirk. The other men stood silently with the same disturbing expressions. I never heard anybody around here call Valentine anything but Sir or Mr. Morgenstern. Though, just thinking about his question caused the hairs on the back of my head to stand on end. Valentine gave the guard a firm look.

"No…I would have let you know had I wanted you to _rough him up_ as you put it. I make no expectation that you have the ability to think on your own. He's not to be touched and I mean that quite literally." The guard just furrowed his eyebrows at Valentine. It was kind of odd; the other three guys were like stone, no change to their expression at all, but this guy, what was his deal. Valentine started to turn.

"How about if he gives us a hard time?" What was up with this idiot? Valentine furrowed his eyebrows and took a step closer to the guard. Valentine's face changed, it became dark and malice. The guard paled as his whole face fell. The other three guards may have had unfaltering expressions, but I'm sure they all wanted to tell this guy to shut the hell up.

"I lost six men this past week and by some unfortunate twist of fate you managed to survive. If only Darwin were here now so as that I might point you out as the perfect specimen to undisputedly debunk his theory…There are four of you and one of him. I have the utmost confidence that you are more than capable of transporting him from point A to point B unscathed. I also have every expectation that should you use the utmost restraint and refrain from any action that may appear the least bit threatening in nature, the young man will comply without protest. Should you be unable to accomplish this simple task, I would like a full report as where the disconnect took place, though I would hold great expectation that any shortcoming would lie solely with you. I'm quite certain that should there be any problem whatsoever we can rectify the issue from ever occurring again with the right level of corrective training." The guard seemed to shrink back as Valentine spoke and looked like he was going to be sick. I felt a little weight come off my shoulders. At least it didn't look like I was going to get the shit beat out of me, though I had no idea what they were going to do with me. I couldn't take these four guys though, there was no way in hell I stood a chance between them, and Valentine was right, as long as they didn't touch me or threaten me, I was better off if I complied. Though I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Clary here for one minute, something told me I should just go. I needed to get in touch with Michael, and Will was my best bet of doing that once I was off the grounds. I hated the thought of not being here to protect Clary, but I really didn't think putting up a fight was going to help either of us right now. Valentine might be telling these guards not to touch me, but if he wanted me out of the picture, I had a feeling he could just as easily change his mind about how he wanted to go about accomplishing that goal. I couldn't protect Clary at all if I was dead. I wondered if Valentine could really be letting me walk off the compound. I never knew this guys angle. Maybe he was trying to figure out who I'd contact once I was off the property. I had to be really careful reaching out to Will.

"Yes Sir." Was all the guard managed to say. Valentine seemed to be staring at the man and not saying anything. The same guard reached for a pair of cuffs hesitantly, with his hand on the cuffs, but not yet unclasping them, he seemed to be searching the faces of Valentine and the other men. Valentine's eyes were trained on the man. He released his hold on the cuffs and clasped his hands behind his back, eyes forward, much in the same fashion the other guards were standing. Valentine took a step closer to the man, and he leaned forward towards the man's ear like he was going to whisper something to him. The man's eyes glanced sideways at Valentine, but shifted forward again quickly. He had visible sweat trickling down from his temples. Though Valentine spoke softly, it was well above a whisper, and the eerie sound of his voice was terribly disturbing.

"Had I wanted him bound, do you think I would have made clear my command?" The words alone might not have seemed that terrifying, but the tone, there was something about the way he spoke, it sent a chill through my body, and for some reason I knew I was catching a break by what he was saying. Don't cuff him, don't rough him up, I felt a little like I was coming off easy. Though the guard never spoke he glanced sideways at Valentine again. Valentine's knee came up hard into the man's stomach at precisely that moment. The man let out a short gasp of air and leaned forward slightly before he semi righted himself. He never yelled out or brought his hands to his stomach. Valentine took a step back and brushed the guard's shoulders down as though he were merely straightening the man's uniform.

"Should the young man need transportation, do see that he is accommodated." Valentine said evenly.

"What?" That same dumbass muttered. Valentine smirked and his hand smoothed down the length of the man's arm until he reached his elbow. He jerked the arm forward sharply so it was no longer behind the man's back. Valentine held the man's hand in one of his own.

"You should really have that wrist looked at, I think it's broken." In a quick movement Valentine pushed the man's hand all the way back so the back of his hand hit his arm. I could hear the multiple snaps resonate in the room. This time the man did give a short yell out in pain. Valentine took another step back.

"That will be all." He said simply and walked back around his desk and sat down. I wanted to ask him what the fuck he was doing, but I really didn't want to push my luck right now. Two guards walked through the secret doorway back in the direction they had come, one being the guy with the broken wrist, and a third guard gestured for me to go next with a flourish of his hand, never saying a word or placing a hand on me. I glanced back at Valentine. He had his glasses back on, sitting halfway down his nose. He was glancing up just over the lenses. He watched silently. My choices didn't look good right now. The only other door in this room was locked, Valentine alone could probably take me, but I didn't stand a chance up against these four guys either, even if one of them had a broken wrist. Things didn't look good at all, but I had a feeling if I didn't cooperate, they could look a whole lot worse. Valentine said he was doing this for my protection, but I really doubted that. I begrudgingly found my feet following the two men that had already walked through the doorway. The two men left in the office followed. We walked down two flights of stairs and through a labyrinth of tunnels. The men were silent, never saying a word, but they also never so much as walked so close to me that they might accidentally brush up against me. The hallways were dark, very poorly lit, and at times all four men walked with flashlights. It was cool and damp down here, and had a funky smell, like there was little to no air circulation. The ground was noticeably slick in spots, like algae or something was growing in places. I was actually happy I couldn't see that well. I was also happy two guards walked out in front, because I imagine there had to be a million spider webs down here, though I didn't see or feel any. I had my arms crossed over my chest, partially because it was chilly down here, and partially because I was still completely pissed off.

I heard footsteps that appeared to be coming towards us, a single light that was pointed at the ground some distance ahead. The guards all stopped, flashlights in hand and I stopped as well. I couldn't tell how many people were approaching, but it sounded like several. I couldn't help but notice a tapping that sounded almost like high heel shoes. The tunnels were so dark the guards just stood there, waiting. The footsteps were getting much closer, though I couldn't see anything up ahead at all except this light pointed at the ground. These flashlights the guards next to me had really didn't give off much light. The circle of light on the ground drew closer and closer, but I still couldn't see any people behind it.

"Now who do we have here scurrying amongst the tunnels?" I heard a woman's stern voice. The bright light flashed towards us, much brighter than any of the lights the guards with me had. Though, we still couldn't see them.

"Ma'am-" It was one of the men behind me that started speaking, but he was immediately interrupted by Starkweather's unmistakable voice.

"Jeremy Pontmercy…Archer Walker…Jonathan Wayland…" The light flashed right at my face when he spoke my name and I closed my eyes and looked away. That thing was bright.

"…Malachi Dieudonne…and Charles Freeman Ma'am." I was blinking. Though the flashlight was no longer pointed directly at me, I had leftover starbursts of light still distorting my vision.

"Hmm…Dieudonne…Freeman…and Pontmercy…Well aren't you just thick as thieves…I must say I've been given the most displeasing reports since my return, and I would like to emphasize the point…I. Have. Returned…In light of recent events I'm terribly disappointed that I need to take _my _time to _personally_ make it crystal clear that Jonathan has yet to assume _any_ such resemblance of authority…Is that understood?" The woman's voice sounded scolding and very cold.

"Yes Ma'am." Three of the guards murmured almost lazily around me.

"I don't feel you understand the severity of your actions…I know you are all new since I was last at the estate and I find it's nearly impossible to correct bad habits, so let me just rectify the situation so we don't have any similar incidences in the future…Kill them." I hadn't even registered what she said when I heard an odd noise, one, two, three times and three of the guards around me fell to the ground like dominos, their flashlights falling and turning off as they hit the floor. Ironically the only guard still standing was the idiot with the broken wrist. He pointed the flashlight at the men that had fallen; all three of them had been shot in the forehead. I guess that odd noise was a gun with a silencer. These guys were all dead. I was so shocked right now. Well this didn't look too good. I debated running, but odds are with that aim, if they wanted me dead, I would be. Also I wasn't really one to run. I was more of a fighter. Though seeing I was unarmed and they had guns, I did have a mounting urge to flee. The last standing guard glanced at me and he looked petrified. His arm fell to his side, his flashlight pointing towards the ground, and I was half afraid he was just going to plain drop the damn thing on the ground. I wanted to reach for the flashlight, I wanted to see these people if they approached us, but I was concerned that wouldn't go over too well. The light jumped slightly in his trembling hand.

"Now that that's been taken care of…Whatever are you doing with that young man?" I heard the woman's authoritative voice again. It was quiet for a long moment.

"I assure you Walker I'm not nearly as patient or understanding as Valentine…So don't make me ask again." Her voice was low and stern. The guard next to me cleared his throat.

"We were escorting him off the grounds Ma'am." He said with a slight waver to his voice, the flashlight still pointed towards the ground. I still couldn't see anybody though.

"I don't see how that's advantageous in the slightest…" The woman spoke sharply.

"…You and you…" Out of nowhere two men grabbed my arms, not overly roughly, but not all that gentle either. I instinctively tried to break free from their hold, but they just tightened their grip.

"…Lock him in the dungeon…" I couldn't help but cringe, that didn't sound good. The man with the broken arm still had his flashlight pointed down, but it wasn't very bright and I still couldn't tell how many people were here, I could only really see from the man's upper thigh down and then about a five foot radius out from that.

"…I'll be down shortly, so do leave the lights on and turn the heat on as well; I'd like it tolerable when I get down there…" The woman spoke harshly; her tone wasn't pleasant at all, but very authoritative and distinguished.

"…give me this…" She took the flashlight from the man's trembling hand. With the flashlight pointed at the ground I could just make out the woman's black heels and that she was wearing a medium blue pencil skirt that went to her knees. There were still other individuals from where she had just come from, a light still pointed at the ground. I still had no idea how many people were down here, but I was sure Starkweather was among the group.

"…now move…" She commanded in the same authoritative tone. The men at my sides pushed me so I had my back against the wall, which was terribly cold and damp, the two men stood on either side of me. The woman walked by us, stepping over the bodies on the ground.

"…and clean this mess up before I come back." She ordered. After she passed, the guards forcefully pulled me away from the wall and shoved me roughly forward. I heard the woman's tapping heels briskly retreating. A number of guards passed us, but I didn't see any of their faces. There had to have been a dozen guards down here. One guard stayed on either side of me holding me firmly, and I could tell one or two guards continued walking in front of us and one or two behind us.

The walk to where we were heading, the _dungeon_ it seemed, wasn't that much further and one of the guards started flipping on a number of switches and the room lit up. There were a total of six guards with me, seemed a bit excessive if you asked me. There were four or five cells down here. They looked more like jail cells than anything else, but what really got my attention was that somebody was actually in one of those cells. A guy was lying on his back on a cot in one of the cells, he was quiet, and he never sat up or moved. I was worried he might be dead. Oh, I felt really fucked right now. I mean every time I thought things couldn't possibly get worse, they did.

It was nearly pitch black down here a second ago and cold, at least that woman told the guards to turn on the heat, though I couldn't be sure how long that was going to last. I could already smell that funky smell that comes from turning heat on after leaving it off for a really long time.

One of the guards unlocked the cell next to the occupied cell and held the door open, while the two guards on my sides ushered me towards the open door. I tried to struggle to get away from them, but it was no use. They forcefully shoved me into the cell. The cell door slamming shut behind me was a horrible sound. The men left as quietly as they had come and thankfully they did leave the light on. Not that I'm afraid of the dark or anything, but I'd lose my mind if left in complete pitch blackness for too long. I instinctively tried to pull at the door, to see if there was any hope of getting it open, but it didn't budge. I noticed movement out of my peripheral vision and glanced over to see the guy in the cell next to me pull his legs up so his knees were bent. I was relieved he wasn't dead. He was wearing a pair of shorts, which seemed completely underdressed for how cold it was down here, but then again, I was just wearing shorts too. At least it was starting to warm up a little. I wondered what that guy did to deserve to be locked up down here.

I looked around the cell. There was a simple cot, no pillow, no sheets, no blanket, a less than inviting toilet without a seat, no sink. Oh yeah, I did not want to be stuck here. I walked over and glanced at the cot, looking under it as well, it wasn't noticeably soiled, but it definitely wasn't my standard of clean. I hesitantly sat down and looked at my hands. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this situation and I really missed Clary. I heard the squeak of the mattress on the other bed and didn't bother looking up.

"Jace?" The voice was hoarse, but familiar. I looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

"Sebastian?"

* * *

**As always, thank you for the wonderful reviews!**


End file.
